Ill Occurrit Luna Lumen SSHG
by Severus Sortiarius
Summary: AU:After suffering from an attack at the hands of DADA Professor Remus Lupin, newly infected with Lycanthropy, Severus Snape finds himself struggling to co-exist with his animal nature and continue his work as a spy for the order within The Dark Lord Voldemort's ranks, The Potions Master finds an unexpected ally in the most insufferable know-it-all with bushy hair.
1. Prolouge:Ill Met By Moonlight

_**Ill Occurrit Luna Lumen SSHG**_

 **A SS/HG fanfic by Severus Sortiarius**

 **A/N:I OWN NOTHING, This is for my amusement and others if you feel so incline to venture with me...The Characters and all rights Belong to J.K. Rowling, but I like to venture into her playground...particularly when it comes to a certain Potions Master...No Money is being made off this...and I'm quite alright with that...Stress relief and letting my imagination run wild is all I care about here...and of course Reviews...I'll try and watch my spelling but it does tend to go awry in the heat of the moment when typing so bare with me...This is not my first fanfic but my first to probably be published...RATED M and it's not changing...I won't be as descriptive as some other writers out of respect to the characters, but I will make them HUMAN.**

 **{A/N: I've been trying to avoid this one for a while but it won't let go...Half inspired by a question I had from the movie Prisoner of Azkaban and my created character Severus Snape, the High Elf in Skyrim...who's looks a bit like book Snape (quite proud of the way he turned out) Is a Werewolf created solely for the purpose of entertaining my What if?}**

 **(For those of you who have read the original posting this is a re-post)**

 **WARNING: Contains Mature Content...M FOR MATURE,**

 **My thanks to all my Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**

 **Prologue** **:** _ **Ill Met By Moonlight**_

 _The Whomping Willow, Hogwarts Grounds..._

 **T** he moon had been full this night. A large round pearl in a sea of black velvet. Her shine more illustrious than that of a diamond as she hung with the soft white glow emitting from her cold gray form. An evening chill had set in providing the seemingly appropriate backdrop for the terrifying events to come. Soft mist filled the air as thin gray clouds of stretched across the sky blanketing the path of the moon as if to by at her non-existing feet. She calls to her children in the dead of night. Their hearts bursting with her siren song and they endeavor to worship at her feet. Luna, The queen of the night and ruler of werewolves. A pearl more precious than any gemstone in the eyes of the beasts that prowl the night. As if driven by compulsion, her children long to bathe in her glow and will bite scratch and claw through any means to get to it. Driven mad in the need to be free of their fleshy prisons.

On this night Professor Remus Lupin had been no exception. His heart beat wildly when he heard Luna's call. A thunderous rhythm the soundtrack to what would have been murder most foul if not for the actions of another who dared to step in. The savage beast won out and Professor Lupin was locked away during the call of the night. How unfortunate that his savage side took on its form with three young students having to witness it.

Before the werewolf could make a move, another guest came out of the hollowed grove. Clad in ebony from head to toe. A rage radiating off him in wave after wave. Beneath pale flesh, his blood boiling in his veins. Potions Professor Severus Snape made his way out of the dreaded hideaway beneath The Whomping Willow. His shoulder length raven hair rose and fell softly with each aggravated step. His long ebony cape twisting due his frustrated pace and because of the increasing breeze that swept over them adding further a foreboding element to the already eerie atmosphere. Obsidian eyes fell on the three huddled Gryffindor students of Hogwarts: The red head Weasley boy, who's pale face was twisted in fear. The Bushy haired insufferable know-it-all Granger. And of course, Potter. How can he forget Harry Potter, the bloody boy Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Pain-In-The-Arse. It was Potter after all that had sent him flying through the old worn bed with a flick of Granger's wand.

The irate Professor Snape advanced on the huddle trio thinking nothing of their huddled appearance and fear contorted faces. Reactions like that to his pretense were always the same. He reached out with a long pale arm clad in ebony and gripped Potter's collar with his equally long pale fingers.

"Potter!" he had said bitterly as the rage radiated off him. "There you are...you are going to answer for turning your wand on a..."

He didn't get far with his threat as the sound of a vicious snarl filled his ears and nearly scared him to death. "Professor watch out!" was all he could make out.

Snape turned in time to see a rather large beast with thin gray fur and the equivalent of a comb-over. The Potions Professor blinked taking in the familiarity of the creature. He hardly had time to make a mental assessment because it came straight for him. In a matter of seconds the beast swiped a menacing claw across his ebony clad chest tearing through the fibers of his frock coat and shirt.

"AHHHH!" shouted Snape in pain the agony of his intensely ripped flesh caused him to double over.

The creature had gotten ready to take another swipe when a hairy black mongrel leaped into the fray biting at the beast in a bid to steer it away. For a moment the beast had been occupied swiping away at the black mongrel. Snape turned to look at the students. Harry had been more interested in the welfare of his mongrel godfather. Ron was too terrified to speak and Hermione looked Snape over seeing the large slash across his chest for herself.

"Professor are you alright?" she could not think of a single thing to say otherwise her nerves shot from the fear but her concern was evident.

Snape had been about to utter a sarcastic remark but the notion was lost when the black mongrel Sirius Black was thrown back into a nearby tree by the incensed beast. It growled viciously and made it's way toward the huddled students and the bleeding Snape. Without a thought Snape placed his injured body between the beast and the students.

Hermione Granger had been nearest to the monster and the one closest to being in it's grasp. She huddled her small frame behind Professor Snape as Harry and Ron huddled behind her. Snape's arms draped in ebony robes stretched out blocking the beast from being able to injure the students but left no protection for his own lean and injured form.

With a minor window of time Snape addressed the frightened students.

"Stay back." he instructed. "When the time is right...get yourselves to Hogwarts as quickly as possible."

Hermione Granger filled with concern over the state of the injured man had not thought it a wise idea to leave him. They had been in enough trouble over the attack Harry initiated with her wand. She did not want to see the man dead after his thwarted previous attempt to save them. From what she could gather from the banter between Professor Snape and Sirius Black, the man believed the three of them were in danger and it brought him out of the confines of the castle to assist them when everyone else stayed behind.

The infamous guilt of Gryffindors had been well known throughout Hogwarts and Hermione Granger had been no exception to it's baring clutches. If Professor Snape got killed by Professor Lupin it would be all their fault. While neither Ron nor Harry would have any love loss between them and the snarky Professor, Hermione harbored no ill will toward the dour man despite her aggravation at his verbal jabs and snide comments. Especially, when he might well have saved their lives.

"What about you, Professor?" she asked not at all feeling too good about leaving him.

"Do as I say!" demanded Snape not taking his eyes off the advancing beast.

He had little time to argue further before he was descended upon by the snarling creature. The force of the beast slashing at Snape again tearing through his coat and pale flesh beneath. The scent of his blood seemed to be causing the monster to go into a frenzy. The injured Potions Master thought quickly. He needed to get the beast away from the students as quickly as possible. Realizing that he had only one shot at this Snape cast a wandless protection spell on over the students.

It wouldn't last long if his ability to fend off the beast lacked any standing and it killed him but it was worth a shot.

Snape had been in the snarling creature's cross hairs now that the scent of his blood provided enough of a distraction. He took a deep breath unsure if he would survive the next few minutes or wind up in the stomach of Remus Lupin. The irony that this werewolf had been the very same that nearly killed him when he was but 16 years old and attending Hogwarts himself.

"Alright overgrown mangy mutt." said Snape unable to resist a good jab at Lupin. "Come and get me."

Before Snape got ready to make his move there was a snag in his plan as Harry Potter, consumed with worry over losing his newly acquired godfather ran toward Sirius Black who had reverted back from his animagus form. The green eyed wizard took off toward the downed man getting the attention of the beast before Snape could do anything about it.

"NO POTTER!" shouted Snape as the beast went charging after Harry.

Hermione attempted to follow but was grabbed by Snape who pushed her back toward a fear frozen Ron.

"There is no sense in you needlessly risking your life, Miss Granger." he said annoyed. "I shall tend to your precious Potter...the both of you get back to Hogwarts immediately!"

With that he took off in a burst of adrenaline toward what he believed to be his doom and all in a desperate bid to save Harry Potter. It didn't take him long to happen upon the scene. Harry had been huddled over Sirius with the beast advancing on them. The Potions Master couldn't believe his rotten luck. He was about to save the very selfish prick that nearly cost him his life to this very monster.

Summoning the last of his strength Snape charged the beast much too exhausted to conjure magic after trying to sustain the protection shield for the students. His blood oozing from his chest had not been much better for him. He could feel the dull burning and throbbing as he ran. His lungs burning in his chest.

Harry blinked and both Snape and the beast when rolling down a hill grass and dirt had been flying as they tumbled. The green eyed wizard heard the sound of Snape screaming in agony and the beast snarling after the initial fall and then nothing from Snape as the beast howled in the moonlight.

 _Below The Hill..._

Severus Snape opened his eyes to find to his amazement that he had been still alive. Though his breaths were shallow and it pained him every time he exhaled. The werewolf got to it's feet snarling and whimpering from the pain in it's right hind leg. An indication that it twisted something in the fall. The Potions Professor gauged that his actions at least slowed the mangy beast down. A short lived mental victory if ever there was one. The sound of Harry Potter's voice rang out as the boy attempted to rouse an unconscious Sirius Black. The ears of the beast perked and Snape could tell that it had gotten the monster's undivided attention.

The Potions Professor tried to move but found everything ached and his strength had left him. If he didn't find some way to stop the beast soon the Potter boy would be it's first meal and then where would the wizarding world be? The Dark Lord would win and Lupin would be severely crushed. Snape smirked at the image of a crestfallen Remus Lupin. He had hated the mangy mutt for years but not even he would deserve such a grisly fate. With a sigh Snape tried again to summon what little reserves he had left as the beast started to make it's way up the hill.

Still struggling to get his battered body to move, Snape froze as the image of a pale young girl with long flowing red hair emerald green eyes flooded his mind. He did not know where it came from but he found the strength to get himself back to his feet. Dizzy from blood loss and in a heavy amount of pain, Snape summoned everything he had and lept onto the back of the snarling beast.

If he was going to die then there would be no doubt that he spent his last breath trying to save Harry Potter and give the wizarding world a fighting chance against the dark lord and his forces.

 _Above The Hill..._

Harry Potter had been terrified as the beast came up the hill with it's attention clearly back to him and the unconscious Sirius Black. The young wizard had not known what had happened to Professor Snape but he did not believe it was a good outcome for the dour man. Fear continued to course through him as the werewolf advanced snarling with murderous intent in it's blood red eyes. Saliva oozed from it's open mouth and it's tongue dangled out sliding across sharp ivory canine teeth.

It seemed like this would be it for The Boy Who Lived, eaten by one of his father's closest friends in werewolf form, But then there was howling in the distance. It got the monsters attention and he took off in the direction of his phantom pack member. Harry looked back at Sirius who had simply been knocked out cold. He thought briefly of Professor Snape unsure of what to make of his sudden appearance but he was glad the man showed up when he did.

Ron and Hermione arrived with Ron coming out of his fright in time to help Harry carry Sirius. The red head had been injured himself but the adrenaline flowing through his veins gave him incredible strength to ignore the pain. It was Hermione Granger who had looked around and been fearful when she saw no signs of The Potions Professor.

"Where's Professor Snape?" she asked.

Harry looked down at his feet with one of Sirius arms draped over his shoulder. Ron had the other draped over his as the downed man slumped in their grasp. Hermione looked at Harry, amber eyes meeting emerald green. A flash of regret filed across the young Gryffindor wizard's face.

"What's happened Harry?" she asked concerned.

"I-I don't know if he made it." said Harry. "There was a moment when Snape arrived...he attacked the werewolf but they both went tumbling and then I heard him shouting...it seemed like he was in a lot of pain..."

"Bloody hell." said Ron stunned by what he was hearing. "Maybe...maybe...Snape's dead."

Hermione felt a sudden surge of anger. She couldn't imagine Professor Snape being overtaken by anything let alone a where wolf the man had been so formidable and intimidating much of the time it was almost impossible to in vision him being human. Let alone being capable of a thing like dying.

"He's not dead!" she said irate more from the overwhelming sense of guilt than anything. "Professor Snape could still be alive."

Harry wasn't too sure about that but said nothing further to avoid upsetting his friend. While it was true that he had no love loss for Snape, the man had done his best to save them from the werewolf. Going so far as to put his own body on the line to keep the beast from harming them. The green eyed wizard had no idea what possessed the dour man to do such a thing but he knew that neither of them would be alive if he hadn't.

"Maybe he did get away." he said more to ease his friend's mind. "It's Snape remember...he's always got some kind of plan...he is a Slytherin after all..."

"Well that's true." said Ron trying to be helpful. "The greasy git's like a bloody cockroach...he's survived this long...maybe he just went back to the dungeons once the coast was clear."

Hermione glared at both Harry and Ron for a moment. She knew that they were just trying to make her feel better.

"I've got to get Sirius to Hogwarts before the dementors come for him." said Harry turning his attention to his godfather.

"You and Ron go and get Dumbledore." said Hermione. "I'm going to try and look for Professor Snape."

"Are you mental?" asked Ron. "There's a bloody werewolf running loose."

"I am not leaving here until we know for sure if Professor Snape is alright." said Hermione. "Take Sirius back to the school and get Dumbledore."

"Mione." said Harry.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her green eyed friend.

"I-I can't leave him, Harry..." she said. "Any more than you could Sirius."

Harry nodded.

"But the werewolf." he said.

"I know what to do if Professor Lupin comes back." said Hermione. "Now hurry before the dementors come."

Harry nodded.

There was no telling Hermione "No" once she set her mind to something. The two wizards made their way back to Hogwarts with Sirius in tow. Hermione headed back toward the last place Harry had seen Snape. Slowly, carefully, the bushy haired witch made her way down the hill to the bottom. She could see the blood and tracks from an unintended decent though one was much larger than the other.

Steeling herself against the possible grisly outcome, she ventured until she came across a downed ebony clad figure beneath a broken tree. Hermione quickened her steps and saw that the figure was in fact Professor Severus Snape. The pale wizard had been unconscious and badly injured with numerous rips and slashes in both his notoriously pale flesh and his trademark ebony attire in tatters.

Fighting back tears at the sight of the once formidable man in such a fragile state, Hermione lifted her wand to get a better view of him. She could see the stress lines in his sallow pale face and the dirt as well as blood that had been smeared on it as a result of his battle with the werewolf. The bushy haired witch kneeled down beside her fallen professor taking care to look out for Lupin and dementors.

With a well timed levitation spell, Hermione lifted Snape's broken body from the ground and got him to The Whomping willow. He had not moved with the exception of taking slow shallow breaths. Hermione felt nothing but sadness as she registered the large bite on his right shoulder. If she was correct in her observations than Professor Snape's condition was far worse than she could have ever imagined.

 _The Whomping Willow, Hogwarts..._

Severus Snape's blood seemed to be boiling in his veins as he lied half conscious on a strange floor. He had lost a great deal of blood and the searing white-hot pain in his right shoulder was almost unbearable. Fear coursed through him as he lingered in this state unsure wither he would live or die but he noted the amber eyes of the young witch Hermione Granger as she did her best to tend to him. _Stupid girl. She should have gone back to Hogwarts by now. There was no telling when Lupin would return._

"It's going to be okay, Professor." she said as if trying to soothe him.

No sooner had the girl said this did the doors to the hideaway burst open.

"Severus!" called the voice of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore it was frantic with worry. "Miss Granger!"

"In here Professor Dumbledore!" called Hermione not leaving Snape's side.

The Headmaster made his way toward her and was treated to the sight of a bloody and battered Severus Snape clad in tattered ebony robes. His raven hair had been soaked in blood was well. The blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore softened as he kneeled beside the younger wizard.

"Miss Granger, go back to the castle." he instructed and turned his attention to his Potions Professor. "Severus, I'm so sorry my boy..."

Snape could not reply as he again lost consciousness. As everything faded into blackness, all he knew was that he heard the familiar voice of Albus Dumbledore and he knew the stubborn young witch would be alright. He fell away feeling his body become weightless despite the blood still boiling in his veins. The pounding of his own frantic heart had been the last thing he heard and then there was nothing but vast blackness and unyielding warmth.


	2. Chapter 1: Birth of a Hunter

**Chapter 1:** _ **Birth Of A Hunter**_

 _ **{A/N: I know...I know...I've included a Daedra from Skyrim but how can one think of Werewolves without "The Father of Man-beasts?"}**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Someplace Else, Plain of Hircine..._

 _ **P**_ _roud and elated the large beast-like creature with the head of a stag and the body of an agile man stalked it's grounds. A lush and fertile plain teeming with game and rich in abundant resources. A waterfall in the distance giving both life and sport as it had been home to a great many fish. The sky an appropriate backdrop for the events below, had taken on a shade of crimson in stark contrast to the golden fields below. Even the moon had been dressed in the fitting color of blood. Thought the air had been filled with various scents, the sickeningly sweet smell of death overpowered the others to become the most potent fragrance._

 _Obsidian eyes opened in this strange place to find that this place had been a kind of realm. The creature known as Hircine stepped forward his large form with glowing red eyes. Inside there was a familiarity to this man-beast. The voice in which it spoke had been filled with praise and affection as it looked upon him._

 _"You have awakened...rejoice newborn pup." it said pleased. "Welcome to the family...son."_

 _In the distance other beasts of twisted humanoid form hissed and howled in approval all bringing forth fresh kills as if to be paying a sort of respect. The newly awakened beast with a long mane of lank raven hair and obsidian eyes opened it's mouth letting out a howl of compulsion as the affection from it's "father" filled it's great barrel chest with warmth and pride._

 _No time seemed to pass in this realm of beasts as they all participated in the seemingly gathered feast. The moon hung in the distance filling the ears of her newly awakened son with the sweetness of her lullaby. Compelled once more the beast opened it's mouth and howled returning her song._

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts..._

White-hot searing pain coursed through the slow healing sickly pale form of Potions Professor Severus Snape as he lay in one of the numerous beds dressed in sheets of white with a single equally white covering. Delirious from fever and unable to move due to the heaviness of his bones as well as the pain, Snape half opened his obsidian eyes noting that he had been taken to the Hogwarts Infirmary. He had not been alone when he arrived with one of the beds being occupied by a sedated Remus Lupin, post transformation and Sirius Black from his injuries sustained while battling the beast. Both the other men had managed to recover well enough and they were able to return to their respective business. Snape however, had not been so lucky.

His muscles ached in places that he never knew he had and the slash marks on his pale chest had barely been mended. His body temperature had been higher than he had ever known it to be as sweat poured off him in waves making his lengthy raven hair stick to his clammy forehead.

His breaths were painstaking as his chest rose and fell beneath the numerous blood tinted bandages that were wrapped around his torso. The tattered ebony robes he usually stalked about in were no where to be seen. Med-witch Madam Poppy Pomfrey arrived in time to stick a thermometer in his mouth and check his temperature. She sighed knowing all too well the tell tale signs of an infection running rampant throughout the body.

"You poor boy." said the old med-witch. "Don't you worry...we'll have you on your feet in no time."

Though she attempted to offer the dour wizard reassurance he could tell that she was thinking about something else that weighed heavily on her mind. He had not the strength to invade her thoughts or it would have given him more than enough reason to. More heat and pain filled him and Snape found that he could no longer summon the energy to keep his eyes open. He blacked out once more with the familiar sounds of Hogwarts fading away.

 _Later..._

The dour wizard heard the barely muffled voices of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin as one paced about worried beyond belief as he looked over the bed-ridden Potions Professor. He had forgotten to take his _Wolfsbane_ Potion and this was the cause. If it had not been for Snape then he would most certainly have attacked the students...the son of one of his best friends among them.

"It'll be okay Remus." said Sirius. "None of the children were hurt."

Remus Lupin had been as pale as a ghost and sweating profusely. His dull and unappealing attire only made his sullen figure more depressing. His dark eyes fixed on the hospital bed that contained the feverish Potions Professor had been filled with worry and grief.

"If only I had taken it." he said. "Severus may be hard to deal with at times but the man does not deserve this."

"Take it easy Remus." said Sirius Black trying to console his guilt ridden friend. "Snivellus, will be fine...he's as resilient as a cockroach."

"That's not the point Sirius." said Lupin. "I would not wish this wretched curse on my worst enemy...let alone a fellow colleague."

Snape opened his eyes as the rage surged through him at the sound of the ridiculous childhood nickname. He had not known why but he was filled with the sudden need to tear Sirius Black to pieces. The image of him ripping the arrogant prat's soft flesh between his teeth flooded his mind and his heart-rate increased.

The thunderous pounding had gotten Lupin's attention and he found himself sniffing the surrounding air. A fear coursed through him as he noted that another strange scent had been present, powerful and foreign. Snape continued to sweat from the increasingly high fever that ran rampant through him.

"Sirius." said Lupin more worried. "I think we should go."

Sirius arched any eyebrow at this.

"What for?" he asked.

"I do not think Severus appreciates your being here." said Lupin unable to put into words what he gathered from the scent.

When at last the two men took their leave, Severus Snape lost consciousness yet again.

 _Much Later..._

Snape found that his mouth had been dry as if he had been sucking on cotton for the past he had no idea how long it had been. His sense of time eclipsed by the heat of his fever and the degree of pain that ripped through him. His body shivered from the chill that now swept through him. He had not known what was happening but it was clear to him that his body was trying to fend off an infection of some sort.

Madam Poppy came in the dead of night with a glass of water and a straw. She made her way over to him and he opened his mouth to speak but she silenced him with the unwelcome taste of the plastic straw. The old witch ordered him to drink and he began to consume the water. She had not been surprised when Snape drank down the last of the water and motioned for more.

With a wave of her wand she summoned more water and he downed that as well. After several more glasses of water Snape seemed to have sated his overwhelming thirst. She sighed looking over the younger wizard. It had not been so long ago that she was treating him when he attended Hogwarts as a student terrified that the werewolf Lupin was going to kill him.

Now here he was lying in the infirmary after risking his life to save three other students from the very same creature.

The obsidian eyes of Severus Snape closed once more and the infirmary of Hogwarts faded away.

 _Elsewhere..._

 _The call was maddening and the beast raged against the prison of flesh aching to soothe it's primal urges. The need to hunt and gorge on blood dripping flesh had been strong. A sound began to build in the depths of its chest desperate for release. Obsidian eyes of rage and blood-lust peeked out from the confines of the prison of flesh. Everywhere sights and sounds caught it's attention. It forced open the mouth of the fleshy captor tasting the freedom it long for._

 _The scent of jasmine filled it's flaring nostrils and a being of warm soft flesh had been at it's side. Whatever this frail thing of flesh had been, it caught his attention. Visions of ripping it asunder flooded the brain of the primal wolf and it licked it's lips absently. There was fear present. This fleshy morsel reeked of it but it had not feared the wolf nor it's awesome power...as the creature took in the unfamiliar sounds it made everything seemed to confuse it all the more._

 _This morsel was weeping not from fear of it like most of it's kind but in fear for the beast itself. This too caught the beast's attention. Though it did little to change it's mind about having her for a snack, perhaps she would be saved for last._

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts..._

Severus Snape's Obsidian eyes opened once again but this time it had been the soft sobs of Fifth year Gryffindor Hermione Granger that had caught his attention. He had not understood why the girl was fool enough to venture to The Infirmary when he was sure it had been too late in the day for her to be about.

The amber eyes of Hermione Granger met Severus Snape's and she froze for a moment unsure of what to do. The potions Professor could hear his heart pounding in his chest and hers as well. His attention drifted from her sad tear stained eyes to the pulsing vein in her small neck. He opened his mouth finding that it was dry once more as if he had been eating cotton.

Hermione immediately summoned a glass of water and brought it over to him. The injured Professor drank it down greedily spilling some on his bandages. She summoned more and he did the same not taking his eyes off the pulsing vein. The young witch had not known why but she began to blush beneath the intensity of the dour wizard's gaze.

She summoned more water and he drank it down quickly. When his thirst had been sated Snape layed back down his body battling a combination of feverish heat and icy chills. The bushy haired witch took it as her cue to leave after watching the wizard's pale lids grow heavy and slid over his obsidian eyes giving her relief from the intense gaze.

The scent of jasmine filled the air, strong and tantalizing as it seemed to beckon to the beast trapped behind it's fleshy prison.


	3. Chapter 2:Plight of The Diseased

**Chapter 2:** _ **Plight of The Diseased**_

 _ **{A/N: Due to the inconsistency in lore for Werewolves in horror vs. Werewolf aspects in Harry Potter...I have decided to combine the ones that fit my preference for this story...so please do not give me a lecture on how Werewolves are suppose to behave and I promise that Snape will not become a giant wolf shift character who can imprint on babies. (I am well aware that this is a Harry Potter fanfic and I have no problem with Twilight. Team Jacob.) forgive any spelling errors I will go back and fix them when I have the time.}**_

 **{Werewolf lore rules for this story: One: Like in HP Werewolves cannot be killed by silver, A foolish mortal superstition. Two: As in common lore: they possess a healing-factor, which makes it increasingly hard to kill these creatures, naturally it depends on their diet and instinct as to how they survive. Three: There is significant difference in an Alpha Werewolf (Such as Transformation without the full moon brought on by intense desire (lust of blood or for one's mate, in an attempt at protection), Four: A Blood moon has more significance with an Alpha Wolf (ie. An Alpha can be born during a full blood moon and are considered to be the creations of Hircine as well as have a strong connection to him.) Five: In some cases as in HP Werewolf tendencies bleed into their human forms while not transformed.**

 **Six: Werewolves by nature are closer in instinct to their wolf counterparts and can often command them (Skyrim Wolf lore). Seven: The rules of engagement are the same as in wolves, a Werewolf mates for life and knows immediately who their chosen mate is and when they find them they mate for life. Eight: With mental discipline, an Alpha werewolf can over come it's savage nature, provided that the infected had a strong mind and self control to begin with (if it considers those to be under it's protection even in blood lust it will not attack members of it's "pack" (furthermore an Alpha does not need Wolfsbane Potion once it understands it's own nature.) Nine: As in HP Werewolves cannot pass the lycanthropy gene down to their offspring. Ten: The subconscious desires of the infected are intensified by the transformation as well as their natural instinct and or intellect (ie. A passive character becomes aggressive during transformation, a sexually repressed individual will seek to mate more often when transformed or otherwise. Blood lust is approached depending on the mindset of the person transformed.)**

 **Hopefully, I didn't confuse some of you, just wanted to give you the perimeters of the story.**

 _ **My Thanks to all my Readers and Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Someplace Else, Plain of Hircine..._

 _ **R**_ _ivers of blood ran all around as the beast recalled the glorious visions of the hunt. The sound of fresh flesh ripped asunder between the sharp ivory teeth as the slick crimson of blood oozed into it's savage mouth. Obsidian eyes gleamed with the thrill of chase. It's heart beat thunderously in it's massive ebony chest. A mane of lengthy lank raven hair fell around it's animal face. It had been free. So very free among brothers in the fields of golden wheat and the scent of death like that of home as it ran a muck._

 _Low growls of play could be heard as the beast ran free from the confines of it's flesh prison. Home. This place was home and here it was free. There had been no mortals to try and bring it harm nor witches or wizards in it's midst. Another scent caught it's attention. A fragrance more potent than death. Jasmine. The overwhelming scent of jasmine. The beast recalled the female had it's scent. It licked it's lips in a bid to taste the air around it._

 _The large black tongue as long as it's snout lapped at the open air. Sweet. It had tasted rather sweet. The warmth from a soft touch had gotten it's attention. From the prison of flesh the beast could see every morsel that paraded itself in view. Their fragile hearts and weak pulses like tantalizing music to it's ears._

 _The annoying ticking of the wall clock had also gotten the creature's attention. The urge to rip it from the wall and tear it apart with ready teeth filled him. More scents. More heartbeats. He could almost hear the blood gripping through their veins. it was all maddening. He wanted to get free. He needed to get free. So much flesh. The urge to hunt was strong the the beast would do all that he could to get out still struggling against the confines of his prison._

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts..._

The obsidian eyes of Severus Snape opened to find that he had once again been in the Hogwarts infirmary. He had been bandaged and draped in mountains of blankets. Sweat poured off him in waves and his raven hair had been soaked with it. The Potions Master gasped for a breath of air as he shifted kicking the heavy covers onto the cold floor below. He had not known why some one would be fool enough to nearly smother him with covers but he was glad they were off him as more sweat came pouring off him.

Images of a young girl with long red hair and emerald green eyes seemed to haunt him as he continued to sweat. She had the most ghastly expression on her young face and pointed at something in the distance with snarling teeth. His heart rate increased further and the overwhelming sense of thirst returned.

Madam Pomfrey must have sensed that he had been awake because she ventured into the room with a glass of water and cast a few cooling charms on him. She spelled the blankets to fold themselves and sit on the end of a near by empty bed. Snape greedily drank down the water and she repeatedly spelled more to fill the glass when he had emptied it. He had not known what was going on with his body but he was damn sure going to find out once he was well enough to investigate.

 _Later..._

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts..._

Remus Lupin had returned to the infirmary his mind had been racing filled with the events that lead up to Snape being attacked by him in his werewolf form. He knew first hand that becoming a werewolf was a likely possibility for the dour wizard and he feared the man's reaction once he recovered. The obsidian eyes of Severus Snape opened after the overwhelming scent of wet dog filled his nostrils. He shifted uncomfortably in bed in a bid to rid himself of the scent.

The worried brown eyes of Lupin studied him intently.

Snape let out an involuntary deep and feral growl. Lupin backed up shaken by the conformation he had been searching for. It was only a matter of time before Snape awoke and when he did he would not be happy.

The Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor took his leave of the ailing wizard knowing the worst was yet to come for the dour man. He could only imagine what the poor wizard was to endure as the disease spread throughout his already battered body.

With Lupin gone Snape drifted off again as images seemed to flood his mind of his past and the strange plain were beasts inhabit. The moon had been as red as a ruby in the distance and howling filled his ears.

 _Much Later..._

Snape awoke to find that he had been quite itchy. He had not known when it began or why but he was itchy all over and the blood in his veins continued to boil. Madam Pomfrey had tended to him believing the itch was caused by his rapidly healing wounds. She relieved him with a strange brush but he felt as if it had not been enough. To him it was as if his flesh was crawling.

He had no concept of time but the believed it to have been more than a few days with night and day shifting each time he opened his eyes. It further surprised him that Hermione Granger had returned with the thick scent of jasmine accompanying her. Her amber eyes studied him like before and the sadness in her was nearly palpable.

"I'm so sorry Professor." she said sadly. "This is all my fault...if I had just tried harder to stop Harry then none of this would have happened."

Snape said nothing as he shivered from the chill that filled him. He found it quite annoying that he had been covered with several large blankets and a warming charm but the chill persisted. His raven hair had been dripping from the sweat that accumulated over the short period of time since Poppy had changed his bandages and bedding.

"If only I had stopped him then Professor Lupin wouldn't have infected you." she said.

Snape had been confused by her words. _Infected? What was this silly chit going on about? Who is infected and what does it have to do with Lupin?_ The Potions Master had been so exhausted that his eyes closed once more.

 _Even Later..._

It felt like he had been lying in the center of an iceberg. His body shook and shivered involuntarily as he tried in vain to bury himself beneath the covers. Visions of something in the dark had gotten his attention. He did not know wither to attribute the images to his illness or shadows in the dead of night. One thing was clear, he had not been in any condition to investigate it further.

 _A beast of a man clad in ebony fur with a raven mane came stalking up to him. It bore it's teeth and snarled viciously as it approached. Obsidian met obsidian as it stepped close enough to bit his head off. The voice of the father of man-beasts rang out in his ears._

 _"You have been chosen...mortal...Severus Snape. " it said. "The hunted becomes the hunter...the prey becomes the predator."_

 _With a rich and hardy bellow of laughter the voice rang out once more._

 _"You have eluded me for far too long...Severus Snape." it continued. "But I applaud you...it is quite the honor being "The prey of The Prince...and a for your reward in such a sporting spectacle I grant you the power of Alpha...use it well."_

The voice faded taking the warmth of it's father-like appeal with it and Snape was back to being alone in the coldness of the infirmary. Whatever this was it was starting to wear on his last nerve. Before he could fall asleep the intense itching returned to reek havoc once more but Madam Pomfrey had long since gone to bed and he was much too weak to do anything about it.

Unable to do much of anything in his condition Snape closed his eyes and prayed for sleep. When he finally did drift off he had lost all track of time.

 _Common Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts..._

Hermione Granger had been tossing and turning in bed all night. The images of the gory incident had left a lasting impression on the young witch's mind and invaded her dreams. She woke up screaming in the dead of night only to be comforted by her sleepy roommate until she was fit enough to go back to sleep. She couldn't shake the images of the moon and the beast snarling in the darkness. It's sharp teeth exposed and the murderous intent in it's eyes. Tossing and turning Hermione found herself once again standing behind Professor Snape as he stretched his arms in a bid to keep the beast from reaching her. She could hear the thunderous beat of his heart and see the flickering emotion behind his obsidian eyes.

The witch awoke once more in a pool of sweat but this time she had not yelled out. She simply borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak and made her way out of Gryffindor tower to see the professor. As she stalked the long darkened corridors she came across a very frantic Remus Lupin and a calm Albus Dumbledore.

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

Remus Lupin paced still frantic about what he had discovered when he visited the Potions Master. He believed that he had inadvertently passed along the lycanthropy disease to the dour wizard and that in a matter of days he would become a full fledged werewolf much like himself. The Headmaster simply shrugged it off as if it had been no big deal. Much as he had done when he nearly attacked a 16 year old Severus as a result of Sirius' underhanded maneuvering.

"I'm telling you Headmaster." said Lupin. "He's going to transform at the instant of the next full moon."

"That's 28 days from now Remus." said Dumbledore in a pleasant tone. "A lot can happen between now and then...besides there is no definite proof that he has become as you are."

"I know the signs." said Remus. "Severus is going to become a monster during the next full moon much as I am."

"You're too hard on yourself Remus." said Dumbledore. "You had no control over your actions that night."

"I should have taken my _Wolfsbane_ potion." said Lupin angry with himself. "If I had then maybe Severus wouldn't be in this mess."

"You really seem to care for him." said Dumbledore. "Don't tell me that you two have suddenly have become the best of friends."

"Look all I want is for him not to have to endure the pain and constant torment that I have for all these years." said Lupin. "It is something that I would not even wish upon my worst enemy."

Dumbledore sighed and placed a hand on the distraught Professor's shoulder.

"I know this is hard on you Remus." he said sympathetic. "But we have no way of knowing for sure how best to proceed and there is no need beating yourself up over things you cannot change."

"He doesn't deserve this." said Lupin sadly.

"We very seldom get what we deserve in this life Remus." said Dumbledore. "Severus of all people knows this...but the fact remains...had he not been the one you attacked that night...then the entire wizarding world would have been at the dark lord's mercy by now."

Lupin nodded still not pleased that Dumbledore would do nothing least of all punish him.

"I suppose I should prepare for when he awakens." He said. "No doubt he'll have questions soon and my experience should be of use."

"That's a good man." said Dumbledore pleasantly. "We all do what we must."

Hermione watched as the two older wizards took their leave and headed back toward the common room. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Professor Snape was going to turn into a werewolf. He would be prowling the halls of Hogwarts just like Professor Lupin. Given the Potions Professor's usual nature she wasn't sure that anyone would be safe once he got on his feet._ The young witch recalled the shame and anguish that filled Professor Lupin about his werewolf status. He resented it more than everyone alive resented Voldemort. _How was Professor Snape going to deal with all of this?_ She couldn't imagine that he would be too happy about it. _In fact he might well take his vengeance out on poor Professor Lupin._ This was shaping up to be one bad situation.


	4. Chapter 3:Suspicions Of The Mind

**Chapter 3:** _ **Suspicions Of The Mind**_

 _ **{A/N: Trying to keep my pacing with this story so it might take me a while to update on occasion. Better a good chapter upon delay than a bad one updated early.}**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my Readers and Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Library, Hogwarts..._

 _ **H**_ ermione Granger found herself surrounded by every known book on Lycanthropy that she could get her hands on. Including her textbook from Defense Against The Dark Arts class. She went over the reading forward and back trying to see if the conclusions Professor Lupin had made about Professor Snape were indeed true. It was a daunting task searching for the answers but she persisted in looking. Her guilty would not let her do otherwise. Snape had risked his life for her and her friends it was the least she could do to understand what might be happening to him. Harry entered the library about an hour after she had. He had been curious about the health of the professor as well.

"You find anything yet, Mione?" he asked.

"No." replied Hermione. "It's all just generic knowledge...they've got all the better books in the restricted section."

Harry sighed.

"What makes you so sure that Snape's a werewolf?" he asked.

"I over heard Professors Lupin and Dumbledore talking about it." replied Hermione still focusing on her book. "Professor Lupin seems to think he might have transmitted Lycanthropy to Professor Snape during the attack."

"What does Dumbledore think?" asked Harry.

"He seems to think that Professor Lupin is worrying too much and that Professor Snape will be fine."

"Maybe he will be." said Harry. "I don't see the point in worrying about it if Dumbledore doesn't see any reason to."

"Harry this is Dumbledore we are talking about." said Hermione. "As I recall he didn't see any reason to worry about The Sorcerer's Stone either. but Professor Quirrell still attempted to steal it."

"You've got a point." said Harry. "But what does that say for us if Snape does become a werewolf?"

"Between the death eaters, Voldemort, and Lupin's transformations, I don't know what's worse." she replied still scanning the texts.

"Out of all four I'd say Snape being a werewolf." said Harry. "You do know who he'd try and eat first don't you?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Honestly Harry, I think you're spending entirely too much time with Ron." she said.

Harry gave her a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his head absently.

"I-I guess I do sound like him." he said. "Although, I wouldn't put it past the git to come straight for me."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I've got some more research to do." she said. "Either stay and help or go find Ron and bug him."

Harry sighed and picked up a book on werewolves. He sank into a nearby chair and began reading. In the back of his mind, the green eyed wizard hoped beyond all hope that Snape was not going to become a werewolf. The man hated him enough as it was. If he became a clawed and snarling beast no doubt the hate would be a million times worse.

"Just perfect." said Harry under his breath at the image.

Hermione did not seem to notice she was far too busy being engrossed in her book.

 _The Defense Against The Dark Arts Classroom, Hogwarts..._

Remus Lupin paced the empty classroom as thoughts of the night he attacked Snape and the children came flooding back. He had been on edge ever since they brought Snape in. Sirius made light of the situation as always when it came to Severus but Lupin felt terrible. If Snape had become infected with Lycanthropy it was all his fault. He didn't see who the man would ever forgive him. He didn't even see how he could forgive himself for his carelessness. It could have just as easily been Harry lying in that bed gripped with the progressive madness of the disease. Despite being a monster, Lupin recalled having an enormous support system as well as animagus friends to make his condition bearable. Snape was a loner and an outcast. There was no doubt in Lupin's mind that those traits would carry over to his wolf side.

The DADA Professor sighed.

He had not known much about Severus Snape outside of being apart of the group that bullied the dour wizard when they were kids and that he had been a former Death Eater turned spy for The Order of Phoenix. Much of the details of the man's personal life have been kept private. Much as Snape liked it Lupin was sure.

Lupin continued to pace the floor lost in his thoughts.

It had been his understanding that whom ever becomes a werewolf, their subconscious traits would manifest into their wolf form. He himself had been quiet and submissive in his regular life. He tried to keep his head down and cause as little trouble as possible. By contrast his wolf form caused a great deal of trouble and made it's presence known when on a rampage.

Lupin did a quick assessment of what he believed Snape's traits would be in wolf form.

The man had been quiet, mildly aggressive, barely raised his voice, practiced a great deal of self control, as far as Lupin knew the dour wizard had not allowed himself not a single impulsive reaction. The more Lupin thought about it the more he came to the conclusion that most likely Snape was going to be a blood thirsty savage in his werewolf form.

With a sigh he sat down at his desk as more and more terrible scenarios went through his already crowded mind. He could possibly be responsible for another monster prowling the grounds at night.

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts..._

Severus Snape had been asleep in the infirmary. His body temperature had seemed to regulate but he had still been too weak to move much less keep his eye lids open for very long. He had not known what was causing all of his symptoms but he couldn't shake the images of that strange place from his mind. He caught the scent of wet dog. A familiar scent that could only have been from Lupin and the scent of jasmine letting him know that Hermione Granger had made her way back to the infirmary to check on him.

For some reason The dour man had not minded Hermione's frequent visits. It had been Lupin's that unnerved him. Especially given all that has happened. The Potions Master seemed to be improving a great deal, it was a matter of time before he was up and terrorizing the students of Hogwarts again. Both Lupin and Hermione had hoped that if he was indeed a werewolf, that he would some how be able to control himself during the full moon. Snape continued to sleep unaware of the beast that raged against it's fleshy prison, it would be only a matter of time before it managed to get free.


	5. Chapter 4:Upon Awakening

**Chapter 4:** _ **Upon Awakening...**_

 _ **{A/N: Long awaited Update I know...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts..._

 _ **S**_ everus Snape's obsidian eyes opened to the familiar setting that was the Hogwarts infirmary. He had felt a little sluggish from lack of action for the past few days and understandably sore from Werewolf Lupin's attack. He had been annoyed to find that his trademark ebony robes had been gone as well as his frock coat. The pale wizard had been down to only his worn black trousers. His mouth had been dry but not as bad as it was when the onset of the strange fever came over him. He had still been pretty warm but it was bearable given the circumstances.

The Potions Professor grumbled feeling much older than he looked at the moment. It wasn't long before his stomach growled shattering the collective silence that filled the nearly empty room. He had been relieved to know that he had been the only one inside. It simply wouldn't have improved his standing to have students gossiping about his condition when ever he went about the halls.

He had been gossiped about quite enough as it was. The dour man had heard all the nicknames and jokes. He had not cared for any of it and there had been no sense in adding to any of it. He loathe blasted dunderheads and idol gossips. The dour wizard stretched feeling a slight tightness in the flesh around a recently healed wound on his pale chest. Snape looked at the teeth marks on his upper chest. They had been awfully close to his shoulder and collar-bone.

"What the hell?" he asked noting that he had no other injuries but nearly faint scars as a result of the attack.

Madam Poppy Pomfrey made her way into the room.

"Oh good your awake." she said walking over to him.

Snape couldn't get a single word out before she shoved a thermometer into his mouth and her cold hand on his sallow pale cheek.

"It seems that your fever has finally broken." she said eyeing him up.

Snape grumbled under his breath when she removed the thermometer and he looked around. The sun had been awfully bright this afternoon.

"How long was I out?" asked Snape in a rough tone.

"Let me see." said Poppy. "I believe you were out of it for about three days."

Snape couldn't believe that it had only been three days since the attack.

"It feels like months." he remarked.

"It happens." replied Poppy. "We're just lucky you survived."

Snape glared at her with his obsidian eyes glinting.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Poppy took a moment to consider how best to answer him.

"Severus." she said plainly. "I won't lie to you for a moment there it didn't look good...you were bleeding like a stuffed pig and many bones and tendons were not where they were suppose to be."

Snape grimaced at her words.

A thought crossed his mind and he found himself patting down his legs. Poppy seemed to note what he was thinking and smiled.

"All there and accounted for." she said. "And quite impressive might I say."

Snape narrowed his eyes at her again.

"Mind your business." he muttered.

The old Med-witch laughed.

"It isn't as if I haven't seen you naked before Severus." she said.

"A lot has changes since I was eleven thank you very much." said Snape.

Poppy seemed to agree much to his chagrin.

"Looking well I see." said the voice of Remus Lupin as he strolled into the infirmary.

"Just what I need a visit from the werewolf." muttered Snape.

Lupin looked down at his feet. He had not expected this to be easy. Given Severus' natural hatred when it came to him.

"I-I wanted to make sure that you were alright." he said.

"As you can see werewolf I am quite fine." said Snape bitterly. "No thanks to you."

"Severus about that night...I can't tell you how sorry I am..." said Lupin.

"Save it." said Snape hopping out of bed.

He summoned his clothes and made his way toward the floo.

"The best thing you can do for me Lupin is stay the hell out of my way." he said.

"Severus there's something that I need to speak to you about..." started Lupin.

Snape had not heard him. While the Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor spoke, he had already called out his destination and threw in the floo powder.

"SEVERUS!" Lupin called after him.

The sheepish wizard really needed to tell him about his suspicions.

"Forget it Remus." said Poppy. "He's long gone and closed the floo."

"Does he always just leave when in the middle of patient care?" asked Lupin.

"Afraid so." replied Poppy. "He's a stubborn sod, been like that ever since he was a boy."

Lupin sighed.

"I don't suppose you could tell him that he might be infected with Lycanthropy?" he asked.

Poppy lowered her spectacles and looked into the young wizard's sad eyes.

"Not on your life." she replied. "Severus does not take potentially upsetting news well."

"Tell me about it." said Lupin.

He gave one last saddened look at the floo and turned his back to it.

"Poppy could you at least let me know if he starts to show symptoms?" he asked. "It can be a truly painful process if one must go through it alone."

The Med-Witch nodded.

"Sure thing Remus." she said noting his sadness. "I'm sure you wouldn't have possibly infected Severus on purpose."

The Werewolf looked down at his feet.

"J-Just let me know if he's really alright." he said sadly. "I-I wouldn't wish this curse on anyone and Severus has enough to deal with."

Poppy nodded and Remus took his leave of her.

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Severus made his way toward his bedroom. He stripped off the remainder of his clothes and climbed into his shower. He felt the warm water hit against his sore lactic acid filled muscles. He had only been out of it for three days and already it felt like he had been running a marathon and lifting weights at some muggle strong man competition. The dour wizard sighed beneath the water that fell from the shower and let it trickle down his back. He took in the scent of his quarters. It smelled of herbs and fresh earth like always. He found after some strange coincidence that he could move his ears. He smirked as he picked up the sounds of the students going about their business in their respective dorms. It was nice to be up and about again.

After his shower Snape made his way toward his front room where he started reading over his latest pile parchments and notes for the next brewing project he had in mind. He had still been a little weak but he was glad to be out of that infernal hospital bed. Severus went about his daily routine as if the last few days had not occurred. His keen hearing had been quite the boon when patrolling the halls late that night. Several students had been unpleasantly surprised to find that Professor Snape was back and had a few new tricks up his sleeve when it came to reigning them in.

Later in the day Snape retired back to his quarters feeling completely drained at the day's end. The dour wizard climbed into his large black four poster bed and drifted off into a deep sleep.

 _Elsewhere..._

 _The prison of flesh had been maddening. The beast wanted out. It wanted to roam free and feed and mate until it could no longer perform those actions. The scent of the female had been intoxicating. The urge to rip her in two had been just as maddening. The beast raged and clawed but to no avail. It could not escape it's fleshy prison. It need the moon. It needed the sweet call of the mother to make it's way into the strange world of man. Impatient and raging the beast fought to get free. It needed to get free. The scent was diving it insane. The female was somewhere he just needed to find HER. It raged at the thought of someone else touching her. She belonged to him. ONLY to HIM._


	6. Chapter 5:The Normal Appeal

**Chapter 5:** _ **The Normal Appeal**_

 _ **{A/N: Long awaited Update I know...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Great Hall,. Hogwarts..._

 _ **R**_ onald Weasley had been terrified as he looked down at his morning breakfast. He had been absolutely terrified about the rumors going around about Professor Snape. Hermione ignored him currently dividing her attention between her own breakfast and watching the Potions Professor eating. Lupin appeared to be watching him as well. To the untrained eye nothing seemed out of the ordinary with Severus Snape, but that morning he ordered rare meat for breakfast. He had been consuming nothing but since the attack and it made Ron quite nervous. Bill had been the same way ever since the attack he suffered at the hands or rather claws of Greyback. The red haired wizard had not wanted to think about the damage Snape could do if he were to transform like Greyback or Lupin. He had already had a list of students he hated counting Weasley's and Harry Potter to the top of the list.

"Honestly Ronald, your constant whimpering is getting annoying." said Hermione narrowing her amber eyes at the young Weasley boy.

"L-Look Hermione." said Ron gesturing to Snape none to subtly. "H-He's already developed a taste for bloody meat."

The bushy haired witch rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't prove anything." said Hermione. "Bill eats like that all the time and he hasn't turned into a werewolf."

"What about the conversation you heard between Lupin and Dumbledore?" asked Harry.

Ron narrowed his eyes at Hermione.

"So I am not the only one who believes that Snape may be a werewolf." he said smug. "Go on Mione tell me I'm imagining things."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Shut it Ron." she said. "I was only being cautious...there is a slight possibility that he may become a werewolf but then he might not."

Ron had opened his mouth to say something when Snape averted his attention to him. His dark obsidian eyes seemed to glow slightly causing Ron to drop both his mouth and the fork he had been holding.

"H-His eyes are glowing." said Ron terrified.

Hermione looked at Snape. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary about him. The dour wizard stared at the Gryffindor table with a curious arched eyebrow.

 _The Staff Table..._

Dumbledore had been watching the Golden trio ever since they arrived. He noted their whispers and curious glances in Snape's direction. The dour wizard had seemed puzzled as to why he was the sudden subject of interest to them but continued with his meal despite picking up on their strange conversation. It seemed Ron Weasley had been frightened of Snape more so than usual and Hermione had no idea what to believe when it came to the dour wizard.

"Apparently some of the students find you quite fascinating, Severus." said The Headmaster in a pleasant tone.

"Aren't I lucky." grumbled Snape cutting into his steak. "I can only guess which students you mean to imply have their interest in me."

The Headmaster chuckled some. The Potions Master didn't miss a beat and it never ceased to amaze him.

"Could it be your precious Gryffindor The Golden Trio perhaps?" asked Snape.

Dumbledore simply smiled warmly and turned up his goblet. Snape had not needed the old wizard to confirm anything. He had ears and could hear them speaking just as well.

Lupin watched as Snape devoured his bloody meat with ease. It wasn't a sure sign that the man might be infected. One could only tell when the full moon appeared wither a man was cursed or not but the Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor meant to keep an eye on The Potions Master just the same.

Potions Classroom, Hogwarts...

Everything seemed to be normal when it came time for Potions Class that morning, much to Hermione utter relief. She had not wanted Snape to stay out too long for fear of some inferior Potions Professor taking his place and making a mess of all his lesson plans. Everyone filed into class dreading the return of The Bat Of The Dungeons.

"Well, I for one will miss the peace and quiet." said Harry.

He had not been too thrilled to have Snape back. But everyone felt that way well everyone except Hermione and The Slytherins.

"I'm telling you I saw his eyes glowing." said Ron still trying to make his case to Hermione.

"That's enough, Ronald." said Hermione.

"Yes." said the deep baritone drawl of Professor Snape. "That is enough."

The entire class fell silent.

"Welcome back sir." said Draco Malfoy with a bright smile.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy although, I do not believe many of your classmate share your sentiment about my return." said Snape in an emotionless tone.

"You got that right." piped Harry under his breath.

"Still with us Mr. Potter?" asked Snape turning his attention to the boy with messy dark hair and glasses. "That's five points from Gryffindor for your...enthusiasm."

"Of course." grumbled Harry.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn." said Snape. "Care to make any other comments Mr. Potter?"

Harry simply rolled his eyes.

He was attempting to say something else but Hermione's amber eyes cut to him in a ruthless stare. Snape lost interest in the verbal sparing match and turned his attention to the rest of the class.

"In this weeks lesson we will be focusing on _Canis Root_ and it's various properties." said Snape in full lecture mode. "The start of these lessons begins with you all opening your books to page 344."

"Are you happy now Mione?" whispered Harry. "The sodding git is back and in rare form."

Hermione did her best to hide the smile that threatened to creep across her face. It wouldn't do for Professor Snape to catch her smiling at him.

 _ELSEWHERE..._

 _The Beast looked out from the windows of it's fleshy prison. The scent of jasmine had been all around and he could see the amber eyes of the female. She was writing something and looking up at the front of the classroom quite often. The beast raged against it's prison walls but there was no effect. Her scent was intoxicating and it beckoned to him. He caught sight of the red haired Weasley boy. He had been awfully close to the female. As was The Potter. The beast snarled and raged not liking them being so close to her. SHE belonged to HIM. The Female was HIS and he would rip apart anyone who sought to claim what was rightfully HIS._


	7. Chapter 6: Shadows Of The Moon

**Chapter 6:** _ **Shadows Of The Moon**_

 _ **{A/N: Windyshoes, I appreciate your comment about my portrayal of Remus Lupin..In most FF that I read, he's always had some grudge against Snape which never made any sense to me given he never seemed to have a problem with him in the canon.}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

 _ **S**_ everus had been on his usual night patrol when the sudden scent of jasmine hit him. He found himself following it as if he had been under some kind of spell. Hermione had been making her way from the library. She had been half way down the corridor when Snape stepped from the shadows. The sudden knowledge of The Potions Master's presence caused her to drop the two books she had been carrying. Snape peered down at her with an arched eyebrow. His pale skin highlighted by the pale light of the moon. The amber eyes of the young Gryffindor witch had noted the soft breeze that seemed to sweep over them making his should length raven hair and billowing ebony robes sway.

"Quite a curious time to be out Miss Granger." said Snape with his obsidian eyes fixed heavily on the young witch. "Specially given what has already occurred with Lupin during the full moon."

Hermione fumbled with her books as she looked at him. Her eyes fixed on the way his ebony clad chest rose and fell with his seemingly effortless breathing. She wondered briefly what he might have been wearing beneath such heavy robes. It seemed impractical to stay in them all day long. She looked back up into his eyes and the intensity of his gaze made her feel slightly unnerved.

"Cat got your tongue Miss Granger?" asked Snape.

"I-I was just leaving the library." she said still fumbling with her books.

Snape simply stared at the fumbling witch.

"Of course." he replied. "We wouldn't want Hogwart's resident insufferable know-it-all not to know something."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at The Potions Professor. She might defend him to Harry and Ron but that didn't mean that she still didn't think of him as a rude Slytherin git.

"If you don't mind I shall be going Professor." said Hermione getting back to her feet.

Snape tilted his head to the side in the confused manner of a dog as he looked into her amber eyes.

"P-Professor?" asked Hermione noting the strangeness of the scene.

Snape said nothing as he averted his attention to the moon that loomed in the darkened sky above them.

"She walks in beauty." said Snape seemingly so far away.

"Professor are you feeling okay?" asked Hermione now concerned.

Snape seemed to snap out of whatever it was that had come over him.

"Yes...I'm fine Miss Granger." he said clearing this throat. "Run along now...before I am given the notion to take points from Gryffindor."

Hermione sighed. Snape was hopeless. It was a good thing Madam Pince gave her a pass to get back to Gryffindor Tower. It was the only reason Filch didn't bother to come after her. Then again Filch never really bothered much when Snape was on patrol.

She made her way back toward her common room with her books in tow. Still, she wondered what had been wrong with Professor Snape and if what he was experiencing was a side effect of the attack from Lupin.

Snape had still been staring up at the moon when The Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor made his way down the darkened corridor. He happened upon the curious sight of the Potions Master and wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Get away from me werewolf." said Snape without taking his attention from the moon.

"Severus..." said Lupin trying to muster his Gryffindor courage. "We need to talk."

"I need nothing from you werewolf." replied Snape in an emotionless tone. "What I want is for you to stay way from me."

"I-I understand that you are angry." said Lupin. "But I really..."

Snape whirled on the unsuspecting wizard with rage burning behind his obsidian eyes.

"I said stay away." he told the sheepish wizard in a dangerous tone.

Lupin immediately felt fear creep up on him. He had never seen Severus so aggressive before and made a mental note that it had not been the man's normal behavior.

"O-Okay." said Lupin nervously. "I-I won't bother you."

Lupin tried not to look directly into the dour wizard's eyes but he could see the faint red glow behind them. He was more than sure now that Snape was infected with Lycanthropy. The final piece of the puzzle would be the day of his inevitable transformation. Snape stormed away with his ebony robes billowing in the distance.

"You're going to need my help Severus." said Lupin quietly. "Especially in the coming days."

Snape began to wander the grounds intoxicated once more by the heavy scent of jasmine. He followed the scent toward Gryffindor tower. The last place Hermione Granger had gone for the night. Finally getting a hold of himself. The Potions Master made his way back to the Slytherin Dungeons.

He had not known where that aggression had come from but he couldn't say that he didn't enjoy the power he had over Lupin understandable given that the werewolf had nearly taken his life in that attack. It was quite an intoxicating thing to see him cower in fear. It brought a sense of justice to the dour man who had lived in fear for much of his life but never cowered. Not even to the dark lord.

As Snape made it toward the Slytherin common room he felt the intense burning in his right forearm. He fought against the sudden urge to fall to the floor as his knees buckled and remained upright. The pain increased but he trained his mind to ignore the pain. He made it to his quarters just in time to change into his death eater robes. He stuffed the mask into the pocket and made his way quickly out of the rooms after sending a brief signal to Dumbledore about his summons via the floo.

Hermione Granger had just peered out of her tower window in time to see Snape disappear in a cloud of black smoke. She wondered where Snape had gone to in his condition and why he would do so in the middle of the night.

 _ELSEWHERE..._

 _The Beast could see the moon. Her sweet song not yet loud enough to shake the foundations of his fleshy prison and free him into the night. The scent of the female was maddening. He wanted to follow her and rip apart all that dared to stand in his way. The other wolf had come into his territory. The urge to rip it to shreds and feast on it's entrails was only curb by it's submission. It knew to submit to it's betters. Raging the beast found itself being quieted by the intense wave of the flesh prison's self control._

 _It simply watched and waited as new scents came flooding into it's long nose. The stench of fear had been the most potent. It had not come from the prison of flesh but from those around it. The need to bite and tear them to pieces had been deep within but remained untapped as the creature of flesh stood silent as the stars gazing into the glowing red eyes of something that reeked of fear entirely. A fear sweet in it's pungency. The beast smiled a wolfish smile as it noted the grotesque looking thing with no nose to smell this fear had been oozing it. An interesting mound of flesh one might say with no might or will of it's own. Only fear._

 _The Beast sat back and waited. It would have it's day._


	8. Chapter 7:Signs of Blood

**Chapter 7:** _ **Signs of Blood**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Unknown Location, Wizarding World..._

 _ **S**_ creams filled the air as Snape stood silently behind both the white mask of death eaters and the mental mask of indifference. He had not been alone under the light of the Waxing Gibbous moon that loomed above them. He had been sent to carry out the orders of the dark lord accompanied by Rabastan LeStrange and Lucius Malfoy. LeStrange had a natural aptitude for torturing muggles that put most hard core death eaters to shame. The group was joined by Bart Crouch Jr. and Worm-tail as they entered the house and slew the members of The Order of Phoenix. Snape had not been pleased to see either one of the amateurs there. The damage they were capable of was catastrophic.

"Alright." said Lucius. "You all know what to do...we are hear to send a message to The Ministry of Magic as well as The Order of Phoenix."

Snape said nothing as the terrified home owners glanced up at him and the others. He had only been sent along to ensure that the dark lord's orders were carried out in full. He had not known how he was going to get through this. Worm-tail was a pig even among pigs. He would jump at the chance to dally with the women and young girls if there were any and Bart Jr. was just as pathetic. At least LeStrange was more into murder and torture.

"Come on Lucius." said Worm-tail. "The master told me I could have some fun."

"The Dark Lord instructed us to send a message you sack of horse manure." said Lucius annoyed. "Now wait here and control yourselves until I give the word otherwise."

Snape still said nothing standing quietly in the back.

There was a pretty red head little girl with pale skin and blue eyes sitting with her feet and wrists bound.

"She's pretty isn't she Snape?" asked Worm-tail with a grin. "I bet you'd like a crack at her."

Snape still said nothing.

Worm-tail smirked as Bart crouch jeered along side him aided by LeStrange.

"Or is it the man you fancy?" asked the rat-faced buffoon.

Snape still did not reply. He simply watched the girl. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks as she cried against the gag that had been put into her mouth. Lucius came back and Snape saw a hint of a grim look on his pale face. The target was a man and his family. A wife, A husband. And their young daughter. He had no doubt in his mind that his old friend had been thinking of Draco and Narcissa possibly being at the dark lord's mercy in this way.

"What did he say?" asked Worm-tail hopeful.

Lucius composed himself and gave his best menacing scowl.

"He said have fun." he relied and turned his attention back to Severus. "You Four do what you will I will not spoil my cock with second hand trim."

"Nor will I." replied Snape in an emotionless tone.

Worm-tail, Rabastan, and Bart Crouch Jr. eased their way forward amused at their spoils. Both Snape and Lucius stood with their backs against the wall and their arms folded across their chest in indifference. This was going to be a long night for the both of them. As their associates indulged the two simply watched not taking their eyes off the others or their victims. Both careful not to let on how much this act disgusted them in a bid and asserted their dominance as the highest ranking members of The Dark Lord's inner circle.

"Get on with it." commanded Lucius.

Worm-tail happily started things off pulling the red head by the hair and forcing her onto her back. Snape's obsidian eyes never left her even as she drew her last breath.

"It's a pity you declined Snape." taunted Worm-tail with a grin. "She was every bit as wonderful as you were imagining."

Snape stifled the rising bile and the urge to rip the little creep apart. He would have to settle the old score another time. The Dark Lord expected them back soon.

 _Later..._

Snape touched down on the familiar grass of Hogwarts grounds. If he had been upset by the events of the night he did not show it as he made his way closer to the Slytherin dungeons. The images of what happened forever burned into his keen and intricate mind. As long as he lived he would never forget the look on those people's faces even as they drew their last breaths. Twisted and horror filled faces seemed to burn further into his mind.

From her room in Gryffindor tower, Hermione Granger had seen the ebony clad figure of Severus Snape make his way across the field. He had a grim expression even from where she sat. She got the feeling whatever happened had not been very good from the quick way Snape breezed across the grounds in an elegantly graceful but swift fashion.

She wished she knew what was going on with him. She had been studying all she could get her hands on about werewolves and their transformations. She wasn't sure what was happening to Snape but she figured it was something going on with him. Something that might end up being more dangerous than he let on.

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons..._

It took a while for the burn of the firewhiskey to set in and enable him to even think about the prospect of sleep. He kept seeing their faces. The red head more than the others. Her crystal blue eyes lifeless and her pale face twisted in fear. There had been so much blood. By the time LeStrange had gotten through with them the blood had been so much it could have been used to paint the walls. He hated the seedy look on Worm-tail's face as he forced himself on the unfortunate man's wife.

It took every ounce of his self control not to hex the little maggot into oblivion.

The only thing that restrained him had been Dumbledore's words to act as if nothing had changed when he returned to the so-called fold. It sickened him to no end to have to watch the three of them rape and torture those innocent people for kicks. With his pale eye lids too heavy to leave open Snape attempted to drift off to sleep in the center of his large black four poster bed.

Somewhere inside him the beast raged helpless to free itself from it's fleshy confines.

 _ELSEWHERE..._

 _The Beast could hear it. It wouldn't be long now. The binds of his fleshy prison were starting to slip. Soon it would be free to hunt and rip the world asunder. The moon's song was growing louder and more focused. Soon. The night would know a terror like never before and the female. He could get to the female and her intoxicating scent. The bones of those mortals had been weak. He wanted to sink his teeth into them and snap them in half._

 _The stench of fear radiating from the four wizards had been thick. He wondered just how much he could make them sweat in the heat of battle. The weaker one...of rat-like build had been the most annoying. It's flesh so squishy and frail. A wolfish grin filed across it's face as it thought about it's claws slashing through the jiggling mound of rolls. Licking it's chops the beast snorted in anticipation._

 _There would be blood when the call came. So much of it that it could fill a river. The beast would make sure of it. Starting with the pudgy one. Impatient and enraged it beat against the walls of it's fleshy prison. It wouldn't be long now but he still wanted out. Freedom just on the horizon._

 _The Blood moon was calling and Hircine himself would over see the hunt._


	9. Chapter 8:Plight Of The Moon-born

**Chapter 8:** _ **Plight Of The Moon-born**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Defense Against The Dark Arts Classroom, Hogwarts..._

 _ **R**_ emus Lupin had been dreading the coming of the full moon for days now. Not only did he have his own problems with his transformation nearing and needing Snape to prepare the _Wolfsbane_ Potion. He also needed to talk to Snape about his suspicions about him being infected with Lycanthropy. It was highly likely that the Potions Master would need a potion as well given what was about to occur. The sheepish Professor had not known what kind state Snape would be in given that he had recently returned from a death eater meeting. While it was true Voldemort was yet to return in the flesh and show his face directly, the order didn't doubt that the despot had other ways of communicating with his servants given how he was able to be in Hogwarts via former Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor Quirinus Quirrell during Harry Potter's first year and possess Ginerva Weasley via his diary during the boy's second year.

It was clear that things were beginning to heat up in the brewing war between the dark and light factions of the wizarding world. Lupin sighed as he continued to grade the rows of parchment on his desk. He had to find away to reach Severus before the next full moon or neither one of them would be in any condition to see reason. Not to mention the added danger of the other man possibly becoming a werewolf and not having taken the _Wolfsbane_ potion, he would be a danger to all around him, especially the students.

Still, convincing Severus Snape that he need help was easier said than done. There was a lot of bad blood between him and the dour wizard and most of it had been from when they were children.

"Severus, why must you be so bloody difficult?" asked Remus with a sigh. "Can't you see that I am trying to help you."

Having pushed the thought of the stubborn Potions Master down again Remus finished off his grading. He would seek out the stubborn man again and hopefully get him to understand the danger he was in. As well as the dangers he placed those around him in the closer it got to the night of the full moon.

 _Potions Classroom, Hogwarts..._

Snape had never felt better since his awakening in the infirmary weeks ago. His instincts had been sharper, more fine tuned that he recalled and his ability to smell even the faintest scents proved very useful a time or two. His keen hearing could pick up conversations from vast distances in the castle and his diet had more or less shifted to massive amounts of rare meat and plain water. Students had whispered about the strange changes in the already feared Potions Professor, none more concerned about his condition than Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger.

"All I'm saying is that Ron is actually right, Snape has been acting really weird these last couple of weeks." whispered Harry to Hermione as they worked on their potion.

Hermione tried her best to ignore her friend's suspicious rambling and concentrate on her potion. It was a fairly complex brew consisting of Nirnroot and Histcarp. The brew called for only a pinch of ground exploding carp to activate the ingredients.

"Snape's been eating a lot of rare meat lately...just like Ron said." whispered Harry. "And suddenly he has hearing just like Remus."

"Harry, I'm trying to concentrate." said Hermione turning her attention back to the potion.

She had noted the changes in The Potions Professor as well but she was far to busy with her classwork to compare notes about Snape. She was dealing with highly reactive ingredients. She always knew that Snape was watching her like a hawk and would love to catch them for any little slip up. Unlike Harry, she had no desire to get on the man's bad side. She felt terrible enough for what happened the last time she didn't put her foot down when it came to her friend's antics.

"Mione, are you even listening to me?" asked Harry. "Snape could be a werewolf...can you imagine who the first person he'll come after would be?"

Hermione had been so distracted that she put a bit too much of the exploding carp into the brew and the cauldron bubbled. Before she could let out a gasp Snape had come from his desk and scooped her up in his arms, covering her with his ebony clad form before the contents exploded in what would have been her face.

The bushy haired witch's eyes widened grateful that Snape reacted the way he did. She rested her head against his chest unaware that a piece of the cauldron had cut her above the eye. She had been shaken pretty bad from the accident and he thought it best to get her seen to immediately on the off chance she breathed in some of the fumes.

"Fifty Points from Gryffindor for carelessness, Miss Granger." he said. "Another twenty from Gryffindor for causing a distraction during an assignment Mr. Potter...next time I suggest you close your mouth and concentrate on your work."

Harry looked down at his feet. He had not seen how fast Snape had arrived at the table. Before he could get a word out to warn Hermione, Snape had pushed him out of the way and grabbed the young witch seconds before the explosion. The green eyed wizard had not missed the burn on The Potions Master's arm that seemed to be from wayward ingredients.

"All of you clean your work stations...I will escort Miss Granger down to the infirmary." instructed Snape. "I want two rolls of parchment detailing why one should not distract their partner when brewing a potion...and it better be on my desk before you are dismissed for the afternoon."

After a few collective groans Snape left the students to their tasks and carried Hermione through the corridors. He had not been sure how badly she had been hurt but something in him made it so that he was reluctant to take chances.

Elsewhere...

 _The female was back. Her scent unmistakable. She was small and frail compared to the beast that dwelled behind it's fleshy prison but for some reason there was a strength in her that had not been seen. The urge to tear her apart had not left but intensified. The scent was powerful and the beast found itself wishing to roll around in it. It's heart thundered in it's chest at the prospect of tearing into the female's soft warm flesh. If only it could get out of it's fleshy prison._

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts..._

Snape brought Hermione into the cold room and sat her on an empty bed. His ebony robes had been warmed where her small frame had been pressed against them and her scent lingered. He turned his attention to the young witch. She had not been badly burned but the potion did cause her skin to be come irritated at certain areas along her right arm and right side.

"Does it hurt anywhere?" asked Snape in a emotionless tone.

Hermione looked at him with tear filled amber eyes but she refused to cry despite the pain that seemed to make it's way through her slender body.

"I-I will be fine sir." she said bravely.

"Foolish girl." said Snape taking in the scent of her fear. "That potion was hot enough to melt the flesh from your bones."

He pulled himself away from her in a cold manner and went to fetch Madam Pomfrey. Hermione found herself feeling a little saddened that he had drawn away from her. She had not been alone in the infirmary once Snape returned with Madam Pomfrey at his side. The old Med-witch immediately set to work giving her pain potion and rubbing salve onto the wounds. Snape walked out without a backwards glance headed toward his classroom.

He had not been in a very good mood and he had Harry Potter to thank for it. For some reason Hermione being injured seemed to bother him more than it should have.

 _Later..._

After another death eater run Snape found himself badly injured, mostly due to LeStrange's ignorance. He had been hit with a former Order Members spell and it nearly crippled him. Fortunately, Lucius had arrived and lent him some assistance. The senior Malfoy had even brought him back to Hogwarts where he was found by Hagrid and taken to the infirmary. Snape had been unconscious during the trip of course. Having expended all of his energy to keep from dying in front of the low levels. Once he felt Lucius apparate with him away from the lessers he lost consciousness.

Severus Snape awoke on the following day of his stay in the infirmary feeling as if he had not eaten in months. Poppy had brought him a several plates of steak all rare and various jugs of water. The med-witch thought it strange that he had taken such a bazaar liking to bloody meat as part of his diet but she was familiar with what becomes of some victims of the werewolf. A high diet in meat, especially rare was not uncommon. Snape forked through his steak as if it were going to get up and run away from him, snarling into each bite. He had not recalled a time where he was particularly this aggressive before. Poppy said nothing as she went about with her usual infirmary business.

Remus Lupin made his way into the infirmary. He had been aware of Snape's condition and it only served to prove his earlier theories right. Even if Dumbledore had made light of what Lupin thought of Snape's situation, he made it a point to investigate further. As he approached Snape, the dour man seemed to tense up exhibiting much more aggression than the Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor had ever seen from him since that night in the corridors.

Upon seeing Lupin, Snape suddenly launched himself off the bed knocking over his food tray in the process. The younger professor found himself pushed rather violently up against a near by wall with Snape snarling before him as he held his collar in a death-lock. Lupin's eyes widened at how much strength Snape had seemed to gain since the attack.

"S-Severus calm down." said Lupin trying to be diplomatic.

"As you can see I am a long way from calm Lupin." said Snape snarling rather viciously at him.

"Look... I know you are up set with me about what happened that night and I am truly sorry." said Lupin.

"You mangy beast." said Snape in an eerily calm tone despite his apparent aggression. "You could have killed Potter and his little friends and all because you didn't have sense enough to take your damn _Wolfsbane_ Potion!"

"Severus, there is nothing that you can say that I haven't already berated myself for." replied Lupin. "I know very well what could have happened."

The werewolf caught the strange foreign scent from before. It was all too clear now that it had been coming from Snape. Snape seemed to have caught a scent as well. A familiar scent that he came to associate with the werewolf. It was a tale tell sign of absolute fear and wet dog and a hint of something else, something vary familiar that seemed to make his blood boil in his veins.

"Miss Granger was near you?" he asked oddly.

Lupin nodded.

"S-She wanted to ask me some questions about your condition." he replied evenly.

Snape seemed to be having difficulty with the knowledge of Lupin's presence being anywhere near the young witch.

"My condition is no business of hers." he said acidly. "Nor is it yours for that matter."

Lupin saw a flicker of malice behind The Potions Master's obsidian eyes.

"Severus, I believe that you are going to need my help in the coming days." said Lupin. "More than you realize."

"I need nothing from you werewolf." replied Snape tightening his grip on Lupin's collar. "You've done quite enough already."

Unable to say more Lupin simply raised his hands in submission as before when Snape had him pinned to the wall in the corridor. He had not known why he feared the dour man. It was as if he was meant to and he had no control over it. Even more strange, Snape seemed to be jealous of his connection to Hermione.

Snape let out a low growl and let the younger wizard fall to the floor below. He stepped back and made his way toward the floo. He had not wanted to stay another minute in the blasted infirmary. Lupin watched as Snape went through the floo back to his private quarters. He had a feeling things were about to get interesting in the next few days according to the moon's cycle.


	10. Chapter 9:Born Of The Blood Moon

**Chapter 9:** _ **Born Of The Blood Moon**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

 _ **T**_ he time had finally arrived. The song of the moon had been loud in the sky as The Beast raged against it's fleshy confines. The heart of Severus Snape beat thunderously in his ebony clad chest as he made his way briskly through the corridors. The Potions Master began to sweat profusely as his robes billowed in an angry black cloud behind him. Hermione Granger had been well on her way to Gryffindor Tower like so many nights prior. She caught sight of the ailing Professor and raced over toward him. Snape nearly lost his footing as he made his way out toward the grounds. Lucky for him, Hermione had been there to catch him despite the difference in weight and his towering height.

 _The images of a distant plane with a bright red moon flashed as he stumbled down the corridor. The full moon had given off a warm white glow as a low breeze set in chilling everyone around. The sweet stench of decayed flesh seemed to beckon._

 _"Now is the time my son." said the booming voice from beyond the plane. "Go forth and hunt for your prey."_

Snape staggered seemingly blinded by the sudden burst of red he saw. The light from the moon became instantly bright and too vivid. The scents that had been all around

"I've got you Professor." said the amber eyed Gryffindor witch.

"S-Something's wrong." said Snape finding it difficult to breath.

"You're burning up." said Hermione.

The Potions Professor's lank raven hair had been soaked with sweat. His clothes had been damp as well.

"You're trembling." said Hermione.

"G-GO..." said Snape stern. "G-GET AWAY FROM ME."

He pulled away from the bushy haired witch with enough force to knock himself to the ground. He began a slow and agonized crawl away from both the school and the young witch.

Remus Lupin had been having his own issues with the rather large red moon that loomed over them in the sky. He tried his hardest to get to Snape knowing the Potions Master was a potential threat not having ingested _Wolfsbane_ potion to keep his human mind active in beast form. The pain wracked werewolf. His shifting eyes noted appearance of one Hermione Granger trying to aid the ailing Potions Master. He had a flickering recollection of her attempting to assist him before the wolf took over and tried to consume her.

"NO!" shouted Lupin making a mad dash toward the fallen Snape and the kneeling Hermione.

The effects of his own transformation had begun but they had been far enough away from the castle to avoid unnecessary victims. Lupin suddenly dropped to the ground snarling as his eyes glowed red and blood dripped from his mouth as his teeth shifted. A snout grew from his mortal face stretching his jaws out further than they were meant to go. His heart pounded thunderously in his heaving chest and his muscles and bones contorted.

He had not been alone in the agony as Snape's bones contorted and shifted ripping his ebony attire to shreds. The sweat running cold down Snape's pale back now exposed to the elements. Hermione had been frozen in terror. She found herself trapped between two shifting man-beasts. It had been true. Snape really was a werewolf and from the looks of the powerful muscles and ebony tail he was much more powerful than Lupin. The Potions master's pale flesh instantly became a deep silver color and his lengthy raven hair like a mane at his shoulders. His long pale fingers darkened to match the silver-gray of his exposed flesh beneath the thick course ebony fur that lined his body. His ears long and covered in dark fur.

Hermione watched in silent shock as Snape's sallow pale face contorted into a long and menacing snout complete with a large black nose. His teeth becoming sharp ivory daggers. The transformation seemed to be the most painful for Snape as he let out faint whimpers taking in as much air as possible. Lupin seemed to get over it much quicker, standing at an impressive height with his short gray fur covering every inch of his thin body. He had less muscle mass than Snape, considerable so and Snape's eyes glowed deep red as Lupin's became more dog-like.

The bushy haired witch noted that the changes in Lupin still allowed one to see the traces of the man he is without the full moon while Snape had completely change aside from his lengthy hair and haunting gaze. The Potions Master loomed over Lupin as he stood on incredibly powerful legs teeming with muscle.

Lupin's thatch of fur gave him a sense of decency as it covered his nether regions keeping at least that bit out of sight. Snape had not been so lucky. His state more primal than Lupin's, his nether regions on display like that of a male dog, possibly too large to conceal with a thatch of fur. Snape made his way over toward Hermione sniffing the air around her and tasting it with his tongue.

 _Beast-mind:_

 _The female. He could taste the fear in the air around her. There was a sweetness in it that beckoned to him. Her presence made him feel bold. He walked around her proudly displaying his power and appeal as if he had attempted to woo her in some way. She made no sudden moves. Not one cry or whimper as He sniffed her closer. She was untouched and fresh as spring water. A wolfish smile crept across his black lips. Then the scent of the other caught his attention. A low growl erupted and he turned his attention to the trembling dog who's black eyes had been on the female. She belonged to HIM! No other would claim what is rightfully his._

Hermione watched attentively as Lupin inched forward. It immediately drew Snape's attention and he snarled viciously at the gray werewolf. His back arched in an aggressive stance. The bushy haired witch knew nothing of what was happening but she did not dare move or make a sound for fear that either one would attack her.

 _Were-Lupin:_

 _The Hermione girl is fine. She must not know how much danger she is in. This new wolf is not like any before it. It's strange like the scent radiating off it. He seems to think she is his property. If that is the case than I cannot allow him to harm her. She is only a girl. He has no right to harm her._

 _Beast-mind:_

 _The Female's mine! No one will claim her but me! This shaggy dog MUST GO! I shall have to rip it's throat out if it believes it has a claim on my female. SHE IS MINE!_

Hermione watched as Snape blocked her body from view with his own. He did not seem to like the way Lupin was looking at her. Snape snarled and Lupin advanced. Much to the young witch's horror Snape advanced on Lupin. His eyes glowing with hate and blood-lust as he lept into the air and attacked the grey wolf. Lupin let out a dog-like yelp as Snape sank his sharp dagger like-teeth into his ear. The bushy haired witch had not known what to do. The fighting beasts seemed to want dibs on her. As the fear continued to course through her she darted her amber eyes toward the forbidden forest. It was the only place that they didn't block with their massive bodies.

Against her better judgement she waited until the man-beasts were completely distracted before she took off hoping to lose them both amid the trees. She ran as fast as her human legs could carry her with her lungs burning and her breath short. Heat crept over her tired body. She had been running for so long she had not paid any attention to where she had been going and stumbled over a lengthy root from an old tree sticking out of the ground. She tuck a not so flattering tumble and ended up skinning her knee and the sides of her arms as well as he right hand and cheek in the process.

Debris from the ground filled her wild bushy hair and soiled her Hogwarts uniform. She had been a little disoriented and winded from all the running. Cautiously Hermione tried to get to her feet but felt only the pain from her skinned knee. She held back tears as she crawled her way toward the trunk of a nearby tree and leaned her back against it.

The Forbidden Forest was a dangerous place. It had been even more dangerous at night. The witch had managed to keep hold of her wand and lit it checking where she ended up. Her amber eyes could see nothing but thick tangles of trees and dirt. The scent of the leaves had been heavy in the air and there was not telling which direction she had gone into from Hogwarts. She guessed by the looks of things she had inadvertently traveled deep into the forest when she had only meant to skirt the outer regions in a bid to go around Snape and Lupin in their werewolf forms.

She had been alone, cold and the smell of her blood was bound to attract the creatures that lurked in the forest. It was only a matter of time before she was dragged off into the unknown and eaten. Hermione cast a low warming charm in a bid to keep herself warm. She was resolved to repel whatever approached in the darkness with her magic until she could no longer hold her wand. This was quite the fine mess she had gotten herself into and for once she couldn't put the blame on Harry or Ron.

 _Were-Snape:_

 _She's gone. How can she be gone? She was suppose to be here where I wanted her. Stupid dog ruined everything. The scent of blood got the snarling beast's attention. It was fresh and innocent. It seemed to beckon to him. His heart thundered in his massive chest and he took off toward the scent of blood. Yes. The Hunt Must find the prey. Must rip the prey to shreds. Must please The Father. The scent of blood seemed to be coming from the forest._

 _Were-Lupin:_

 _The Hermione girl, I've lost her. He seems to be hot on her trail. The whiff of blood. Perhaps that's hers. Perhaps he's after her. I must stop him. Stop him before he hurts The Harry Boy's friend. I cannot allow The Black Wolf to harm The Hermione Girl. He's headed toward the forbidden forest._

Upon noticing that Hermione had disappeared both Were-Snape and Were-Lupin took off toward the forbidden forest. Snape on the trail that the scent of her blood left and Lupin after the snarling beast. He had not wanted to fight with it but it seemed they would have no choice if he thought to hurt Hermione.

 _The Forbidden Forest..._

Hermione had not known how long she had been out there. Hidden in the shadows of a large tree trunk. All she knew was that she was cold and frightened. She wished Professor Snape had been his normal self. He would have found her and they would have been half way back to Hogwarts by now. She didn't doubt that he would have saved her from Were-Lupin and the strange creatures that inhabited the forest. She wished she could go back and save him from Lupin's bite but alas Dumbledore had taken back his time turner after Sirius Black and Buckbeak were saved.

As the witch pondered what atrocities were awaiting her in the forest she heard the heavy sound of shuffling that surrounded her. The shuffling seemed to grow more frequent and closer. She closed her eyes. _This must be what Ron meant by giant spiders._ Her grip on her wand tightened as she was prepared to cast hexes in every direction until she tired herself out when she heard the howling.

Snape and Lupin had found her it seemed. She didn't want to think about what either on of them would do to her if they caught her. But it seemed a choice between being eaten alive by giant spiders or torn to shreds by werewolves.

Were-Snape lept toward the tree where she had been hiding. Hermione heard more frequent shuffling followed by hissing and snarls then slashing of flesh and then more of the same. It appeared the spiders had surrounded the two werewolves and Hermione. She could hear more signs of scuffle and then snapping, rapid as if precise snapping.

Closing her eyes tighter Hermione could hear the sound of frequent distant shuffling. Then snarling and whimpering followed by heavy steps. When she opened her eyes she found herself face to snout with Severus Snape in wolf form. He snarled and she resolved herself to meeting her fate head-on like a true Gryffindor.

Snape seemed to be winded, slightly weakened by what appeared to be an all out brawl with rather large spiders. The bushy haired witch had been amazed to find that both wolves had killed nearly 30 spiders in all. She looked at Snape and Lupin who had been laying on the ground whimpering as he nursed his right arm.

"Professor Lupin?" said Hermione.

She took a step toward him and herd the deep vicious growl from Snape.

"I-I'm just going to heal his arm." said Hermione holding up her wand.

Snape snorted and stretched lazily amid the bodies of spiders and began chewing on their flesh. Hermione would have been grossed out by the prospect of The Potions Master eating giant dead spiders but it was better them than her at the moment. She cautiously made her way through the blood and spider corpses.

She looked at Snape who's eyes had not left her even as he chewed through a dead giant spider's head. His teeth slashing at the flesh and beady black eyeballs. Hermione tried not to think about it as she turned her attention back to healing Professor Lupin. The gray werewolf seemed to be losing steam and looked to her more like an injured dog than a dangerous werewolf.

Snape snarled as Hermione gently looked over Lupin's wounded arm and cast a few quick healing spells. She was no madam Pomfrey but it would do the job until proper medical care could be given. At the very least Lupin wouldn't bleed to death. Once finished the bushy haired witch made her way back to the tree and sat back down taking time to heal some of her own wounds. Snape crawled toward her on all four paws and tilted his head in the manner he had in his human form in the corridors.

"Is there something you need Professor?" she asked cautious with the big beast.

Snape simply snorted letting his large black nose wonder as he took in deep inhalations of her scent. Hermione had been stunned when Snape began licking her wounds before she could finish healing them. The young witch didn't know what had been more strange, having her potions master's tongue on her bare skin or that he had just been eating spider corpses before hand. She simply made up her mind to take an extra long show when she got back to Hogwarts and never speak of this again.

On another note, Snape's long black tongue had been wet and warm against her bare-skin. It seemed to send ripples of heat down her spine as she watched him. Snape let out a low grunt and nudged his rather large black head into her abdomen. Hermione arched a confused eyebrow in his direction.

"Y-You want me to pet you?" she asked.

Snape looked semi insulted but simply nudged her again.

She was amazed to find that she had been wounded on the abdomen as well beneath her robes.

"How did you...?" she started to ask but trailed off when she felt his warm wet tongue against her bare flesh and oozing wound.

Snape's saliva apparently had very effective healing properties as she noted the wounds disappeared with not even a scar left as a reminder.

"If you could do that why didn't you heal Professor Lupin?" she asked the ebony beast.

Snape looked at her as if he wanted to rip her to shreds.

"Alright." said Hermione throwing up her hands. "I get it."

Snape continued to lick at her exposed flesh.

"I-I think they're gone now." said Hermione relieved that she had not felt anymore pain anywhere.

Snape didn't seem to pay attention and kept licking her. Hermione laughed noting how his tongue tickled.

"Professor Snape." said Hermione not sure how to respond to his licking.

He suddenly stopped and made his way back over to the dead spiders and layed down.

Before Hermione knew it she had dozed off and when she woke up Snape's rather large husky form had been wrapped around her as if in a bid to protect her and keep her warm. She shook her head watching the big ebony wolf sleep. It occurred to her that she had never known Professor Snape to actually sleep before.

The first lights of dawn had been just over the horizon and Hermione could see a recently reverted, Remus Lupin huddled and shaking rather frequently.

"Professor Lupin." she said momentarily forgetting that she had been near Snape.

Lupin put a shaky finger to his lips.

Hermione nodded.

"Could you cast me some clothes?" he mouthed to her.

Hermione nodded a second time and flicked her wand.

She turned a few leaves that had been lying on the ground near her into a replica of the attire Lupin commonly wore from memory. Snape had stirred and uttered a low growl. Looking at him, Hermione deduced in a very calculated risk that Snape would not actually harm her. He seemed if anything to be even more protective of her then when he was a human. And just as he had been suspicious of Lupin in his human form he outright did not trust him in his werewolf form.

Hermione spelled the clothes to reach Lupin and sat back down next to Snape who resumed his sleeping. The bushy haired witch wondered why Lupin had returned to normal during morning and Snape had still been a werewolf. It had been rather curious. _Were they different species of werewolf? They certainly didn't look the same. Lupin had been more of a humanoid wolf and Snape had been more of a wolf that could walk up right. Or rather more wolf than man aside from his body._ As the witch pondered the question Snape whimpered and moved away from her.

The Bushy haired witch's amber eyes widened when she noted that his silvery-gray fur was turning pale.

Snape groaned as his body contorted and his limbs shrank and his mass decreased. His tale shrunk until it disappeared and his claws retracted until they became fingernails. The extra muscle mass had become hard and lean. Lupin made his way over toward Hermione when he saw that Snape was changing back. He had no idea the state of mind the newly transformed werewolf would be in.

As if locked in a desperate struggle Snape crawled along the ground and rolled down a small hill until he was out of sight. Hermione looked down concern filed across her face.

"I-Is he alright?" she asked.

"Severus, will be fine." said Lupin. "It was his first transformation."

"That doesn't mean that what happen was common." said Hermione.

"No." said Lupin in agreement. "It's not...in fact Hermione I have never seen or heard of anything like this happening before."

Both the wizard and the witch made their way down the hill to see after Snape.

Hermione caught sight of the Potions Master. He had been lying on his back completely naked and out cold. She wished she could avert her eyes from his crisp pale form but found that she couldn't for worry that he might have been injured. As she looked him over she found that he had not been much different from his wolf form when it came to his nether regions. She quickly suppressed a smile and conjured a pair of black trousers for him from a nearby leaf.

She waved her wand and spelled them on him. No sooner had she finished, Snape's obsidian eyes sprang open.

"M-Miss Granger?" he asked confused and seemingly disoriented. "W-What...?"

"She's here to help, Severus." said Lupin before he could finish his question.

"L-Lupin?" asked Snape still very confused.

"We have to get you back to Hogwarts." said The Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor. "And you and I need to have a long talk with Headmaster Dumbledore."

Snape tried to sit up but found that he had been too weak to move. Hermione and Lupin helped him to his feet and supported him as they made the journey back to Hogwarts. Snape had been running another fever and seemed to really be out of it. Hermione wondered if he was having problems ingesting the dead spiders that he had eaten as a werewolf. She knew they all needed to see Madam Pomfrey when they returned after the night they had.


	11. Chapter 10:Revelation Of A Dying Breed

**Chapter 10:** _ **Revelation Of A Dying Breed**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The infirmary, Hogwarts..._

 ** _R_** emus Lupin had been no stranger to ending up in the infirmary after the onset of the full moon. Snape had been too weak to even protest both his and Hermione's assistance after his first transformation. There was no more doubt about how the events of the attack affected him. The Potions Master was indeed a werewolf but he was one that Lupin had never seen before. Legends were told among the wolf-kind about something called the Hounds of Hircine but he had never before seen one with his own eyes. The Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor wondered if Severus Snape had been one of Hircine's chosen.

Hermione looked over at him from the bed Madam Pomfrey placed her in. She had been physically alright after the attack but the old Med-witch insisted she stay for observation. Especially, when the bushy haired witch told her that Snape had licked her wounds clean. From what Hermione gathered about known facts from werewolves, their saliva transmitted the disease of Lycanthropy. She figured the old witch was being cautious but she had not felt any of the onset symptoms of the disease since she arrived. No fever, chills, or flu-like symptoms at all.

Lupin had wondered about that as well. Surely Severus would have turned her by now as his saliva had been introduced into the witch's blood stream many times over. Still, Hermione didn't show any of the tell tale signs of change. She looked to be her regular self and quite healthy considering the battle with the giant spiders.

Snape had still been out cold.

It was probably for the best. Lupin knew the dour wizard would be furious when he found out that he had been infected with Lycanthropy. He would be even more furious when he found out what he did to Hermione Granger. If noting that eating dead spiders wasn't enough to make him angry in the process. The sheepish werewolf nodded off to sleep. His body had been thoroughly taxed in the wake of his transformation.

 _Beast mind:_

 _The Female was near. Her scent was unmistakable. She was warm and tasted familiar. The dog wasn't too far behind either. She understood him. No mortal had ever taken the time to understand the beast but she had. The fleshy prison had caged him once more but soon he would have the keys to make a return. The father had been pleased with the hunt and Luna's song had filled it's heart to bursting. The night was glorious and he was free at least for a time. It had been pleasant to sink his teeth into those wretched spiders. The crunch they made on the way down had been entertaining._

Snape made a speedy recover after getting his much needed rest. His obsidian eyes sprang open and he took in the sight of Hogwarts' infirmary. He saw Lupin sleeping not far from him in one of the formerly empty beds. A rage filled him that he had no real name for as he sat up. The mangy werewolf had infected him with Lycanthropy.

Hermione had opened her amber eyes in time to see Snape get off the bed and make his way over toward a sleeping Lupin. She quickly scrambled from beneath the covers and got to her feet. She could tell Professor Snape had not been about to offer Lupin a warm hello. Snape had been faster than she anticipated and he seized the sleeping Lupin by the collar of his shirt and threw him into a nearby wall.

"Mangy beast." muttered the irate Potions Professor.

Lupin's eyes sprang open when his thin frame hit the wall in the back of the room. He couldn't believe how strong Snape had gotten over the past few weeks. In seconds the Potions Master had been in front of him with an enraged glare and fury burning obsidian eyes. The Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor had no real means of defending himself from the irate wizard's wrath.

Hermione thought fast and placed herself between Snape and Lupin.

"Professor Snape." she said. "Attacking Professor Lupin isn't going to help your situation."

The irate dour wizard stared down at the bushy haired young witch.

Her soft warm hands had been pressed firmly against his exposed lean chest. Lupin watched the curious expression file across the Potions Master's face before he took in her scent and pulled away. Hermione watched him intently. The wolf in him had not yet calmed despite him being in human form. His body was going through rapid shifts as if man and beast were warring with each other for control. His beast blood boiled and his heart was pounding thunderously in his chest.

Hermione had not known what to make of the scene.

"Professor?" she said cautious.

"Step away from _him_ , Miss Granger." said Severus in a dangerous tone.

Hermione did as she was told sensing that it had not been a request. No sooner had the young witch moved away from Lupin, Snape's heart rate seemed to return to normal and his rage all but dissipated.

Lupin's eyes widened. it appeared that Severus had not liked the idea of Hermione being around him even when they were both in human form. Then again Severus had always been protective of the students when it came to Lupin's werewolf status. The Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor considered that maybe Snape's protective streak was heightened by his beast blood. There was no doubt that his aggression certainly was.

"Severus." said Lupin. "P-Perhaps we should speak with Dumbledore."

A low an feral growl erupted from Snape as his thoughts drifted to The Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"That won't be necessary." he replied still with a growl deep in his throat.

"Professor Snape, he has to make accommodations for your werewolf status." said Hermione.

Snape turned his gaze on her.

"It will be in everyone's best interest to keep their mouths shut about my so-called werewolf status." he replied.

Hermione was about to say something along the lines of protocol but realized Snape's work for the order depended on the element of surprise. Perhaps this too could work out in his favor.

"I-I think you may be right." she said coming to the same conclusion he had. "But I still think you should speak to Professor Dumbledore."

Snape said nothing more and left the two of them to venture into the floo. He had better things to do than stay in the infirmary with Lupin and Hermione Granger.

"T-That went well." said Lupin.

Hermione shook her head.

"Are you always this cheerful about near death?" she asked.

"Not always." replied Lupin. "Y-You think we should tell him about the spiders?"

"You ate them too as I recall." said Hermione turning to face the sheepish looking werewolf.

"Well, I am accustomed to eating unsavory things." said Lupin. "Have you see what comes from the kitchen lately?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Are you going to tell Dumbledore about Professor Snape?" she asked changing the subject.

"Of course." replied Lupin. "The man's more of a danger to the students here than I."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

Lupin looked at her meeting her amber eyes with a serious expression.

"I don't think Severus is an ordinary werewolf." he said. "He is born of beast blood via the blood moon."

"I thought all werewolves were made the same way." said Hermione.

"No." explained Lupin. "Not all...some of us are created via saliva and transmit the disease from person to person via a bite...the full moon is the only means of transformation and _Wolfsbane_ potion is the only way for us to control the actions of the beast pre-transformation."

Hermione listened intensively.

"I recall much of what occurred when Severus transformed." said Lupin. "He looks nothing like any of the werewolves I have known...not even Greyback comes close to his appearance."

"Then what is he?" asked Hermione.

At that moment Albus Dumbledore entered the infirmary.

"I'm afraid Severus has become what the werewolves speak of in terms of legend, Miss Granger." said Dumbledore in a pleasant tone. "A Hound of Hircine."

Lupin's eyes widened at the mention of this.

"H-How can that be possible?" he asked stunned. "I-I was the one that infected him."

"But as you so cleverly explained to Miss Granger, it was not your bite that transformed him but rather your blood." explained Dumbledore. "When he fought you somehow your blood seeped into his wounds and caused the transformation...had he not been weak from the attack he would have turned the night it happened."

"H-How do you know all this?" asked Hermione.

Dumbledore turned his attention to the young witch still smiling pleasantly.

"Well, I am Headmaster of Hogwarts dear girl." he replied.

Lupin shook his head.

"You knew." he said still in disbelief. "You knew, what Severus was before I came to you."

"I knew that he had lost a great deal of blood and the open wounds meant the possibility." said Dumbledore. "None the less Hircine is said to choose his hounds...if not then the Potions Master would simply be mortal with wolf tendencies."

"Hounds of Hircine are unruly creatures." said Lupin. "They live for destruction and do not require a full moon to transform."

"So the legend says." said Dumbledore. "But I have reason to believe that this is not the case with our Potions Master...he seems to have taken quite a liking to you, Miss Granger even as a beast...quite a curious thing is it not?"

Hermione didn't seem to understand any of this.

"What are you saying Professor?" she asked.

"What I am saying Miss Granger is that you...and you alone seem to have some ability to communicate with Severus." said Dumbledore. "His beast form did not go on a rampage, he did not go after any of the students but instead chose to protect you from Hagrid's spider's children."

"I-I guess that is a bit curious." said Hermione agreeing at last.

"I am afraid Severus has the right idea about his werewolf status." said Dumbledore. "It must not be known outside these walls and even still when our guests arrive?"

"Why for the Tri-wizard tournament of course." said Dumbledore. "A year from now Hogwarts will take on two other schools for the chance to win the most trying wizard games of our age."

"And what of Severus?" asked Lupin.

"He has been able to adapt to much of the course of his young life." said Dumbledore. "Help him as best you can but let him seek his own path...he can be quite stubborn when he wants to be."

Lupin nodded.

"Miss Granger." said Dumbledore turning his attention back to her. "I trust that I have your oath not to speak of Severus' condition to anyone aside from myself and Remus, especially not your friends Harry and Mr. Weasley."

"You have my oath." said Hermione.

Dumbledore seemed satisfied when magic swirled around Hermione and himself sealing the oath he required.

"Well then good day to you both." he said pleasantly.

"Good day." Lupin and Hermione replied in unison.

The sheepish werewolf made his way back toward his empty bed and climbed in. He had still be exhausted from the previous nights antics. Hermione made her way toward her own empty bed still thinking about Snape in the process. She had no idea what "A Hound of Hircine" was but she had a feeling that many of the werewolves feared it based on Lupin's reaction. It seemed to be much more powerful than a common werewolf and she wanted to know more about them. She made up her mind to venture into the library and seek out every book on the werewolf legend come morning.

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Snape stumbled as he entered his quarters. His lungs burned and his heart raced. Sweat had been pouring off him and he felt ill. His muscles ached and had been hard to move. Every second seemed to drag on as he made his way into his bedroom. The dour wizard laid in the center of his large black four poster bed and looked up at the ceiling. He had been a werewolf. After all these year of avoiding such a fact since his days at Hogwarts he was now a snarling man hound just like Lupin.

 _Beast mind:_

 _Rage filled the snarling creature as it looked out the windows of it's fleshy prison. It wanted out. It wanted to be free. The scent of the female had been strong as it recalled how soft and warm her small hands had been against it's ebony fur. Her taste still lingered on it's tongue. She had been much better than the spiders, the hideous things weak in their attempts to best it when brute strength was all that was needed to rip them apart. They wanted the female. His female and there was no way that was going to happen. Her amber eyes seemed to dance like miniature brown moons in her pretty little head. She gave off a faint song as well in the glow of her magic. The beast wanted nothing more than to roll around in her scent all day and let her rub him everywhere. She feared for him. He had not known anyone who would bother to do such a thing but she had. He could smell the old one getting close. The old one had been hard hearted and he had no time for the beast. So the beast went away. Back to the darkness of the man cave below the castle. Just another weapon to be used in this war between flesh._


	12. Chapter 11:Night Effects

**Chapter 11: Night Effects**

 _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S._

 _The Library, Hogwarts..._

 _ **H**_ ermione had not been out of the infirmary long before she ventured off to the library and scowered the shelves for every book she could find on Werewolf legends. The young Gryffindor witch had been disappointed when she found that there was only one that could be of use on the subject but read it extensively none the less. It was a book called Conquest of the Mysterium by Lennox McDuff. It was an old world view on the mysterious Hounds Of Hircine that once plagued the land before magical tamers did away with their might. McDuff incidentally was one of those tamers. In the text it stated that Hircine had been what was known as a Daedric Prince and is often referred to as "The Father of Man-Beasts because he gifted the world with Lycanthropy. Hircine a master hunter and an honorable one at that is said to choose who would become his hounds and the recipient of his gift would have no choice but to obey his every command. A great many chosen saw their Lycanthropy as a curse, incurring the wrath of Hircine for their ungratefulness. Others relished in the advantages the gift brought over their mortal brothers and hunted freely. Even among these so-called hounds a few were chosen to be what is referred to as Alpha hounds.

The Alpha hound has the command over other man-beasts with authority that rival's Hircine himself. Alpha hounds are extremely rare and are the most powerful and feared of the entire werewolf species. The retain human intelligence, and lead with the heart of a wolf and strength beyond comparison. Most Alpha Hounds assert their own free will, as is their right given to them by Hircine for being his champion hounds.

Hermione couldn't believe all that she had read. Professor Snape had seemed to be a truly powerful werewolf and it was quite possible that he was indeed an Alpha Hound. The Potions Professor certainly seemed to have a good deal of control over himself the night of his transformation. The bushy haired witch finished up her reading and made her way to the great hall. Harry and Ron would be on their way to breakfast by now.

 _The Great Hall, Hogwarts..._

The bushy haired witch had been taken by surprise when she entered The Great Hall and Professor Snape had not been in his usual seat. Lupin had been present and working silently through his meal but seemed just as curious about the Potions Master's recent tardiness. Hermione continued on to her seat and sat down beside both Harry and Ron. Harry had still been worked up about finding Peter Pettigrew. Now that he knew the truth about the slimy rat being the reason for his parent's murder, and Sirius being framed for 12 long years, having to spend them in Azkaban he wanted revenge. Ron had been trying to talk him out of it. The red head wizard had wanted no more part in the power play between Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. The events of that night during the full moon had been quite enough for him.

He had been scared enough to actually want to attend class more often and be a "regular bloke" for a while. Hermione found herself agreeing with Ron about this given what happened with Snape and their own near-death experience with Remus Lupin.

 _The Gryffindor Table..._

"I'm telling you Ron we need to find Pettigrew before he does something else terrible." said Harry his green eyes blazing with fury. "I'm not going top let him get away with he did to my parents and godfather."

Ron sighed.

There was no point in arguing the matter further once Harry made his mind up. They learned that two years ago.

"Alright Mate." said Ron turning his attention back to his breakfast. "Just let me eat first."

Harry turned his attention to Hermione who had been more or less distracted with Snape's empty seat at the staff table.

"What about you, Mione?" asked Harry.

Hermione turned her attention to her green eyed wizard.

"I'm sorry Harry, what were you saying?" she asked.

"Are you in?" asked Harry. "About finding Pettigrew?"

Hermione knew that it would have been wiser to just let Dumbledore and the others handle everything but Harry had never really been content to just sit on the side lines and there was more than a chance of him getting both himself and Ron killed with his recklessness. They wouldn't last a second outside Hogwarts without her.

"Of course." she replied lifting her fork to her mouth as she began to eat her breakfast. "I should have hoped that went without saying."

Harry gave her a brief grateful smiled that faded from his face as soon as the door to the teacher's entrance opened and none-other-than Professor Severus Snape strolled in looking a bit under the weather by normal standards. His eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep, his clothes draped off his tall, lean form like that of a muggle tent during camping and his face had been scruffy with five o' clock shadow.

"Wow." said Ron stunned. "And I didn't think it possible for the greasy git to look any worse."

"Ronald." said Hermione chastising him for his manner.

"I'm just saying the bloke's seen better days is all." said Ron. "Not that they were much better than today in Snape's case."

Snape made his way toward his seat between Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore.

 _The Staff Table..._

The older wizard studied him with twinkling blue eyes.

Lupin had wished to speak with the hardly adjusted Werewolf but Snape had simply glared at him hatefully.

"Severus?" said Minerva stunned by her colleague's appearance.

"Rough night." he said scanning the table for meat.

"I should say so." said Minerva still not over the shock. "Given how you look."

"I think we've covered that." said Snape. "Now can we all eat in peace?"

The rest of the staff tried their best not to stare at the dour wizard as did the entire student body who had already been terrified of him and his appearance this morning had not made that standing any better.

Snape ate his meat in relative silence.

 _The Slytherin Table..._

The vibrant gray eyes of Draco Lucius Malfoy had been on Snape from the moment he entered The Great Hall. The junior Malfoy had never seen his godfather in such a state before and it was cause of concern. He made a mental not to address the matter with his Head of House later in the day. At the very least he felt obligated to discuss the matter with his father once breakfast was over.

"What's wrong with Professor Snape?" asked Pansy Parkinson as she leaned near to Draco.

"I have no idea." replied the young albino blond. "But I'm going to find out and when I do my father is going to hear about this."

Draco continued to watch Snape who's obsidian eyes fell on him.

"He has been acting rather strange the past few weeks." said Blaise Zabini eating some of his eggs. "One might think he's losing his touch."

"He's fine." growled Draco annoyed at the suggest of weakness on the part of his Godfather. "It was probably just a late grading night."

"Yes." said Blaise in a bored tone. "Probably."

Draco rolled his eyes and returned to his meal. He really needed to know what was going on with his godfather and he hoped whatever it was would be under control soon to stop the wagging tongues in Slytherin house at least. The last thing the dour wizard needed was the other death eater poking around in his business.

 _The Staff Table..._

Snape's bloodshot obsidian eyes flicked over to the Slytherin table. He had know his students were watching him. They always did. Some for guidance, others for concern, and a few looking for signs of weakness to report back to their death eater parents desperate to out rank him in the eyes of The Dark Lord.

He kept his composure and finished his meal despite his appearance. Thought the late night had been attributed to his raging hormones. He had taken quite a few showers before he appeared for breakfast this morning. Waking up with his bed soaked from release after being locked in a deeply sensual dream had not been a factor to him since he had been a teenager.

The problem was quite embarrassing to say the least and he had been alone.

Given his age and the stresses of both his job and the up coming war he supposed he should have been in awe that he could still operate like a randy six year student but whom the sensual dreams that invaded his weary night had been about would not allow him to coast pleasantly through them.

"Severus." said Albus Dumbledore studying Snape with his piercing blue eyes.

Snape turned his attention to the Headmaster. He had not known that he had been absently chewing through a piece of rare steak and staring rather blatantly at Gryffindor table, more specifically at Hermione Granger.

"Yes?" asked Snape recovering.

"Are you feeling okay my boy?" asked Dumbledore. "Perhaps you should go and lie back down for a few hours...from what I hear you've been having a rather rough time of it these past few weeks."

"I'm fine Headmaster." Snape assured the older wizard. "I simply have to do a bit of adjusting."

Lupin's dark eyes fell on the dour wizard and he ate his meal quietly.

"Of course." said Dumbledore in a pleasant and knowing tone.

He turned back to his meal as did Snape and Lupin.

 _ **Later...**_

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

Severus Snape had been making his way toward his office. Remus Lupin had gone out in search of him. The werewolves met out in the corridor. Lupin had not known what he could do for Snape but his guilt heavy heart made it impossible to leave the situation alone. He had created the Hound of Hircine that was lurking beneath the surface of the dour man and in turn felt responsible for him. Severus had no idea what being a werewolf was like and it was surely breaking him in two to have a war brewing within himself against the raging beast that wanted freedom. Lupin had known it all his life since he had struggled with Lycanthropy as a child.

"Severus." said Lupin. "We really need to talk."

The dour wizard whirled around on the sheepish werewolf.

"I thought I told you that I do not need anything from you." he said bitterly. "I told you before that you've done quite enough werewolf."

Lupin sighed.

"Severus, I know the change hasn't been easy for you." he said. "It's never easy on any of us...the trick is to deal with it as best you can."

Snape narrowed his eyes at the Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor.

"The day I take advice from you is the day Sirius Black apologizes for being the arrogant, selfish, prat that he's always been...in short of apologizing for his very birth." said Snape bitterly. "I do not need your assistance, I want nothing more to do with you, we are merely colleagues by some fluke gesture by Dumbledore to keep me from getting the Defense Against The Dark Arts position...the bottom line is Lupin, I hate you...I have always hated you and your little Marauder friends and that is not going to change because your foul wolf-blood just so happens to have dripped into my wounds."

"I understand." said Lupin sadly. "But being a werewolf requires more than you are allowing yourself to have...I means being apart of a pack...having a place to belong..."

"What makes you think that I would ever want to consider the likes of you to be remotely close to being a...what is the term "pack-mate" asked Snape bitterly. "I can take care of myself thank you very much...Perhaps you should concern yourself with your mangy mutt friend and his reckless attempts at dispensing information to Potter before he is meant to know it."

"Severus, I told you before that I apologize for my behavior when we were children." said Lupin. "But that was then and this is now...wither you want to believe it or not...you need my help."

A low growl erupted from deep in The Potions's Master's throat. His obsidian eyes blazed with a hatred that few knew he possessed.

"Like hell I do." said Snape in a dangerous tone. "Or do you not recall what happened the last time I needed your "help".

Lupin's eyes widened.

"Severus that was different." he said.

"Was it?" asked Snape enraged now. "I was 13 and you just walked away...like it never happened...so why would I ever see fit to trust your "help now?"

Shame filled Lupin at Snape's words and he looked down at the stone floor below. His humble nature only served to enrage Snape all the more. The urge to rip the inferior dog's throat out had filled him and he stepped back. It wouldn't do him any favors to murder one of Dumbledore's precious Gryffindors in the corridor.

"I make no excuses for what I've done." said Lupin.

"You assume I care one way or the other." said Snape. "I warn you for the last time Lupin...stay the hell away from me."

With that Snape made his way toward the Slytherin Dungeons, a billow of angry black robes swayed in his wake.

Remus watched him go. His mind taking him back to that night that made him just as much a bully and coward as his friends in both his own and Snape's eyes.

 _{ It had been late. The cool breeze of the night air had been upon Young Remus' neck as he made his way down the dark corridors. His keen ears picked up the faint sound of laughter followed by frightened and pain filled shrieks. Confused Remus made his way toward the source of the sounds. He kept going until he reached a door where he picked-up the distinct tones of Sirius Black and James Potter's voices. He opened it and was treated to the sight of a stripped and bloodied Severus Snape who had been crawling toward the exit in a bid to get free of them._

 _"Padfoot, Prongs what's going on here?" asked young Remus looking at his friends._

 _"Nothing much Mooney." replied Sirius with a charming Smile. "Just caught Snivellus here walking about with Lily."_

 _James glared down at Snape. His dark eyes filled with such hatred._

 _"What have we told you about talking to Gryffindor girls, Snivellus?" he asked._

 _Snape groaned when he felt James whip his wand and a spell struck him in the stomach._

 _Young Remus looked down at young Severus. The young Slytherin had been beaten pretty badly. His pale face was swollen and he shivered from being stripped down to his worn old boxer shorts. His thin pale frame had been in such a state that one could see both his ribs and his spine through his skin._

 _The raven haired boy's obsidian eyes caught his and he pleaded with him._

 _"P-Please." said young Severus, clearly at the end of his rope and desperate. "Please help me."_

 _"Can you believe Snivellus is asking Mooney for help?" asked James turning to Sirius with a grin._

 _"Mooney is a true Gryffindor." said Sirius proudly. "And a Marauder, no way he'd lower himself to assist Slytherin scum like you...in fact I think you should receive further punishment for the insult...don't you agree James?"_

 _"Indeed I do, Padfoot." replied James Potter._

 _Snape had not taken his eyes off Young Remus. Of the four of them he always seemed to be the most compassionate and quiet. He had been undoubtedly different from his friends and it was this difference that Snape had hoped to appeal to if only out of desperation. There was no one else to turn to with Lucius gone and the other Slytherins avoiding him like the plague due to his Half-Blood status._

 _"P-Please...help me." said Snape reaching out to Remus with a trembling pale hand._

 _Young Remus took one look at young Severus Snape and then back at his friends. They had expected him to be above lowering himself to assist a Slytherin. They had expected him to either walk away or join in as they brutally exacted their revenge upon the raven haired boy who no one ever wanted to defend aside from Lily. Which had been more from obligation than anything else. Young Remus had been the only werewolf he knew of attending Hogwarts. He had lived a relatively sheltered and solitary existence prior to that and feared his werewolf side more than anything._

 _Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew accepted him without question and not only knew about his transformations but were able to be in his presence whenever they happened reducing his loneliness significantly. The last thing he wanted to do was alienate them. Especially over someone like Severus Snape whom they felt a strong dislike for._

 _After considering the ramifications of what disagreeing with his friends would mean, Young Remus made his decision. Even as Severus Snape's pale hand reached out to him._

 _"Do what you will." said the young werewolf and turned his back on the poor Slytherin boy._

 _He didn't seem all that surprised that Remus had not wanted to help him. No one ever did other than Lucius and Lily, but they could not be everywhere. In truth, Remus Lupin might have surprised him immensely if he had assisted him. It might have given him the perspective that not all Gryffindors were bad but alas, none ever seemed to live up to the so-called virtues of their house._

 _As Remus left he heard the faint sound of Sirius and James inflicting more punishment on Severus Snape for his "disobedience of the rules"._

 _"You can expect more of the same every time I see you anywhere near a Gryffindor girl." said James' voice._

 _There was a low groan of agony from young Severus most likely following a sharp magical blow to his stomach. Merlin forbid Sirius and James actually lower them selves to lay an actual hand on the poor boy. At least not while wands seemed to do the trick much more effectively._

 _"Nice one, James." said Sirius laughing at the young Slytherin's misery._

 _Young Remus had been delivering papers to Madam Pomfrey when he saw Severus Snape the next morning. One of his eyes had been swollen shut and his right arm was broken. There was some bruising around his collarbone and he had not been permitted to leave the infirmary for nearly a week._

 _He had refused to see Lily for a time and had not been eating according to what Madam Pomfrey had been discussing with Headmaster Dumbledore. He simply layed in bed staring at the ceiling. His bruised pale chest rising and falling beneath the white comforter that had been draped over his thin body._

 _What had been the most jarring had been the lack of concern on Dumbledore's part as well as the lack of sentiment from anyone else. When other students got hurt or sick there were always tons of get well cards and even balloons accompanied by numerous visits. Severus Snape had none of those. Or at least not until Remus caught sight of Lucius Malfoy making his way through the infirmary._

 _It softened the young werewolf's guilt to see that at least one other person cared for the raven haired boy. Severus had never been the same after that. He had always expected something to jump out from behind a tree or from beneath a rock. One could hardly blame the boy for his late cemented hatred against all things Gryffindor as well as Marauder.}_

Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor Remus Lupin sighed sadly.

"I am so sorry, Severus." he said still looking off in the direction in which The Potions Professor had gone. "I should have helped you that day and I will regret not doing so for the rest of my life...but you need me now...more than you ever did then and I will not turn my back on you a second time."

Having made a silent vow to himself to look after the newly transformed werewolf despite his antics, Remus Lupin made his way towards his own office. He had his work cut out for him if he was going to prove himself to Severus Snape.


	13. Chapter 12:Night Of The Beast

**Chapter 12:** _ **Night Of The Beast**_

 _ **{A/N: Had problems with internet right along with out of state family visit...so the writing had to be delayed for a while...but its business as usual now.}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts..._

 _ **N**_ ightfall had always been a very stressful time for Severus Snape. He would make his usual rounds paroling the school catching the unsuspecting students unawares, travel back down to the Slytherin dungeons and get started on potions for the next batch to be sent to the infirmary, grade a ridiculous amount of parchments full of lengthy nonsense, and then retire to his front room and only then would he be alone with the looming darkness of his thoughts and bitter memories after a round or two of firewhiskey he would fall asleep, if one could call passing out blind drunk where ever one landed. Some times he had even awoken in the bath tub after a night of strong drink, Of course there was no water in which to drown but he would have the oddest dreams.

The air had been filled with various scents and repulsive pungency. The coolness of a breeze brought a slight chill but it was not much in the way of a dramatic temperature change. The Potions Master made his way silently down a rather empty corridor and came across a young, rather plump, dark haired Hufflepuff boy by the name of Alec Steele. The boy had been out one minute passed curfew and Snape took the opportunity to assert his authority.

Snape had been giving the boy a very well placed verbal attack when he suddenly felt intense pain fill his body. Alec had been trembling before hand but his very Hufflepuff nature took over and he looked at Professor Snape with the utmost concern. The Potions Professor doubled over as the pain continued to increase in intensity.

"S-Sir you need a doctor." said Alec worried.

"G-GET AWAY FROM ME!" said Snape irate.

Just like before the scent of decaying flesh caught his attention. The white glow of the moon had been beckoning to him. Alec really grew worried when Snape started to sweat at such a rate that his ebony robes became soaked and his lank raven hair was sticking to his sallow pale cheeks. Light became much too bright and the sound of the boy's constant whimpering deafening as he stumbled to get closer toward the grounds.

His heart was pounding thunderously in his chest as fear and disorientation over took him. The soft panic gasps that escaped him put a good deal of fear into the heart of the young Hufflepuff boy Alec as he watched unsure what to do as Snape continue to stumble until he fell face first onto the grounds.

Believing the man to be having something along the lines of a heart attack, Alec rushed off in search of help. A wise decision on his part as Snape continued to crawl toward the forbidden forest. His body gripped in agony beyond measure as his bones lengthened and his lean pale form began to contort .

The glow of the pale moon loomed above him bathing him in the soft white light.

Hermione Granger had been the first person whom Alec had run into. His face a mask of unyielding terror and soaked with tears. She had known of Alec Steele, he had been a third year Hufflepuff that mostly kept to himself. She wondered why he had looked so scared and calmly pulled him to the side of the corridor.

"Alec what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"P-P-Professor S-Snape's having a heart attack." he stammered out.

Hermione took a moment for he brain to make a most alarming connection.

"Alec, I want you to make your way back to your dorm a quickly as possible, if you see Professor Lupin about ask him to meet me in the forbidden forest." she said. "I may know of a way to help Professor Snape."

Thinking that Hermione meant the possible herbs in the forest could help with a heart attack Alec agreed pleased to find someone who could help the dour wizard.

Once she was sure Alec was out of sight Hermione made her way to where Alec had just come from hoping to find Snape before anyone witnessed his transformation or he went on a rampage and attacked someone.

It didn't take her long as he layed out on the ground whimpering from the pain. His body contorted and his bones lengthened. Quickly she cast a notice me not charm on both herself and the ailing Professor.

 _Beast mind:_

 _The Female. Her scent had been unmistakable. Once more he could taste the air around her and it had been sweet. The dog had not been around. A good thing for it. The beast's heart beat wildly in its chest as it continued to move towards freedom. Her amber eyes had been fixed on him. If a beast could smile he would have pulled it off nicely as his nose lengthened and his teeth became daggers and fingers became razors._

 _The Female seemed to be waiting for him to finish breaking out of his fleshy prison. The winds shifted and his eyes became predatory as the scent of blood caught his attention. This time it had not been from The Female. A scream caught his attention as well. An agonizing and injured scream._

Hermione had not known what to do once the wolf emerged. She had gotten quite lucky the first time she had been caught out during a full moon, with Lupin having taken his Wolfsbane Potion and Snape being able to recognize her or at least he appeared to. As before she was treated to the sight of the ebony wolf with his rippling gray muscles and dark fur and tale. Snape's attire had been shredded in the process of his transformation and he had been whimpering like before as well as trying to crawl his way toward the forest.

Were-Snape had been monstrous in size. The witch had not realized how monstrous until he loomed over her on his rather large and equally muscular legs. She tried not to blush as she took in the sight of him once again noting the lack of a thatch of fur to cover his enlarged organ. The ebony made a move toward the forest after something caught it's ear and it inhaled a scent that sent it into a frenzy.

Before Hermione could inquire as to what had been going on Were-Snape bolted toward the sound. His long black tail swaying behind him. At first the bushy haired witch had been more than happy to let him go off and work someone else's nerves into a fit but then she recalled just how aggressive Were-Snape could be not to mention how powerful.

Knowing this was going to get worse if the Potions Master ended up attacking someone she took off after him. Hoping she would still reason with him before he did something terrible in his current state of mind. She believed he was experiencing the blood-lust the book she read about his condition had described. His dark eyes changing red had been the major indication.

By the time Hermione happened upon Snape he had been standing over a ravaged carcass of what she believed to have been a deer. It's entrails torn out and bitten into pieces, blood pooled all around, and the sated expression on the werewolf's face meant he had completed his hunt. The bushy haired witch shook her head. The sound of the stream that they had found themselves near caught her attention as she noted that they were further from the school than she initially thought.

"That poor creature." she said in sympathy for the deer.

Snape looked at her tilting his head like that of a confused dog.

He grunted and removed one of the organs from the dead deer's body and dropped it at her feet.

Hermione had not known what to do other than freak out when Snape dropped the dead deer's heart at her feet. He watched her intently his dark eyes seeming to probe her with questions.

"I don't eat animal organs." said the bushy haired witch. "Especially...raw dead animal organs."

Snape let out a groan and lied on his stomach chewing on the deer as he had the spiders during his first transformation.

"P-Perhaps we can harvest Potions ingredients while were here." she said. Sealing the dears heart in a magical jar that she had conjured in seconds.

Snape tilted his head again in his usual manner. Hermione guessed this passed for his usual arched eyebrow expression and smiled.

"You know your pretty gross when you turn into a werewolf." she said.

Snape seemed to ignore her and finished gorging on his meal.

Time passed quickly and it grew dark. Snape had seemingly closed his eyes for a second but instead he had taken a nap for close to two hours. There had been no sign of Hermione though the scent of her overwhelming fear stirred the beast from his slumber. The urgency of her fear had him on high alert.

 _Beast-mind:_

 _The Female. Where is the female? She is fearful but not the way she should be._

The beasts ears perked when he caught the sound of rapidly rushing water. Then the scent of the distressed witch.

 _Beast-mind:_

 _The rushing water. She's at the rushing water! I have to get to the female. She'll die. She'll die._

Snape took off at top speed toward the scent of Hermione and the sound of the water. He happened upon the witch dangling on a rotted log for dear life with only her head above water. She had been soaked to the bone and suffered more than a few scratches. Without hesitation Snape sprang into action. He lept into the warring currents and swam underneath the bushy haired witch. She stopped panicking once she realized that Snape had been there and quickly grabbed a hold of him.

He had saved her from the spiders the last time she needed help and there was no reason to believe she could not trust him now. Snape swam as hard as he could applying his power and they were half the way toward land when a random current swept them from their intended target. Snape stayed afloat with Hermione grasping desperately at his neck.

Snape continued to swim against the current finding that it was slowly sapping even his superior strength. The bushy haired witch had been shivering and the darkness of the night sky had made it hard to tell where they were going. The current tossed them about like rag dolls for a few minutes with both of them being repeatedly submerged beneath the water. Hermione had lost consciousness and started to slip. Snape summoned all his strength and lept into the nearest stretch of land.

By the time the whole ordeal ended both Snape and Hermione had reached land. He landed on his back unable to move any further. Hermione had landed on her side about three feet away from him. Snape lost consciousness soon after letting out soft whimpers due to the injury he sustained from being bashed against rocks as he swam.

He had no strength to stop the bleeding on his own and it simply oozed out rather slowly from his side.

 _The Next Morning..._

Severus Snape heard the sound of birds in the distance. It drove him to open his eyes as the cool of the early morning breeze hit his sallow pale face. The Potions Master had not recalled much of the events of the previous night other than Alec Steele being very afraid of something. The scent of jasmine lingered in his nostrils and he felt the unfamiliar weight of something warm on his otherwise exposed chest. He had not known what it had been but what ever it was started breathing evenly as his chest rose and fell.

 _Please let this be a woman and let her be of age._ He thought. _Who the hell am I kidding, I've never been lucky enough to have a woman in my bed...for the love of Merlin please let it be a woman that's pressing against my cock._

He had sincerely, hoped that he had not been recovering form a night of binge drinking and that whatever was laying on him had been a woman. He groaned feeling the weight press against his now prominent morning erection. Whomever it was pressed against him harder only serving to further agitate his aroused state.

The Potions Professor took in a sharp breath as whomever it was begun to stir.

The mass of bushy brown hair that had blocked his view had moved out of the way once the sleeping person lifted their other wise heavy head from his chest. It was then that Snape's obsidian eyes met those amber of none other than Hermione Granger.

Though he was filled with absolute panic over waking with his student pressed firmly against his erection Snape thought it best to play it cool. She had not seemed to notice the error of her actions quite yet but he needed her to get off him soon.

"And what do you think you are doing, Miss Granger?" asked Snape in his usual icy tone.

Hermione blinked for a second and realized that she was not back in her bed at Hogwarts. It took a second for her to register that it was not a hot water bottle pressing against her stomach but her Potions Professor's morning erection.

"I-I..." said Hermione trying to explain. "We..."

Snape rolled his eyes.

" GET. OFF. ME!" he demanded.

Hermione scrambled to her feet kneeing him in the groin in the process.

"Oops!" said the bushy haired witch apologetic. "I'm so sorry Professor Snape."

Despite the pain he had been pleased to see that he had at least his black trousers on. Though he didn't recall how he lost the other parts of his attire. The dour wizard gingerly made his way to his feet and his impressive height loomed above Hermione as she tried to keep from thinking about the close encounter they had upon awakening. It was clear that despite being kneed by accident his erection had not gone away. Noting her curious gaze Snape turned away from her mortified that she had been able to not only see how aroused he had been but feel it if at all by accident.

He had not known where they were but he had noted how he had been recently healed from an injury and sore all over now thanks to a certain bushy haired witch. Hermione sighed as she watched him make his way toward the strange looking trees. She had deduced that they had been deeper in the forbidden forest the night before. She had awakened to find that she had not drowned and that the source of her misfortune, a rare plant called _The Rivermist plant_ , which grows in the foggy mist areas of the river and only blooms once a year and during a full moon that had been her prize was tucked safely into her enchanted knapsack.

She smiled noting how she had been the youngest witch in history to capture it.

Snape had been asleep when she had ventured off to find it hoping to get lucky. She had not counted on the ground being so slick or that the log was badly decomposing before she lost her footing upon successfully securing the plant and sealing it away. The bushy haired witch guessed that Snape must have sensed her distress and came running. When she regained consciousness, Hermione had healed his wound and conjured him some trousers lest he freeze to death during the morning. She had not the strength to equip him with full attire, having underestimated how exhausted she had been when she got the trousers on him and passed out after the fact.

She had not known how she ended up sleeping on top of him. Perhaps it was due to her seeking out warmth in her sleep.

The young Gryffindor witch thought it best to get a fire going before she and Snape headed back to Hogwarts there was no telling when he would make it back. After what seemed like hours Snape came back though he had still been none too happy about what happened upon awakening. Hermione spoke to him as little as possible still embarrassed enough for the both of them after not only seeing him naked but what happened that morning.

"Not one word." said Snape irate.

"Understood." replied Hermione.

"Let's go." he said. "I have a feeling they'll be expecting us."

The bush haired witch nodded in agreement. She wondered briefly if she should tell Snape about the _Rivermist plant._ Then the look on his face made her keep her mouth shut and her legs moving until they could apparate back to Hogwarts. So far this was the strangest morning the young witch had ever experienced. Snape had continued to walk in silence with not so much as a glance in her direction. He could not believe he had gotten an erection with Hermione present. Though he still had been asleep at the time. The last thing he needed was for her to go blabbing to her friends. Especially, Potter. The Potions Professor made a mental not to have her take an oath of silence before they got back to the school.


	14. Chapter 13:The Potions Master's Ire

**Chapter 13: The** _ **Potions Master's Ire**_

 _ **{A/N: As requested, another update}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts..._

 _ **T**_ here was only silence between Professor Snape and Hermione as Madam Pomfrey looked them both over carefully. The Potions Master had been more than a little bitter about what happened earlier that morning but he had secured an oath of silence from the bushy haired witch just before they entered the gates of Hogwarts. He had been surprised at how readily she agreed to it but figured it wasn't an event she would have wanted to get out either. Madam Pomfrey glared at Snape who was in the process of refusing to take his frock coat off in front of Hermione. The young Gryffindor witch fought to keep from smiling at the comment in her head about seeing and a lot more of him than he realized. She refrained from speaking or smiling as he glared at her murderously.

"Knock it off Severus, Miss Granger told me you've injured yourself saving her from the river and I need to see if you've broken anything." said the old Med-witch.

When he took his precious time about unbuttoning his coat she threatened to remove it herself. He narrowed his obsidian eyes at her and proceeded to take it off. He wore a white long sleeve shirt beneath his coat but had always felt bare in a room without it no matter the weather. Hermione busied herself with thoughts of revealing the _Rivermist plant_ to him. She figured it was something that could brighten his mood given all he had to endure as of late.

The bushy haired witch smiled as she listened to Snape and Madam Pomfrey continue to argue over wither or not he was well enough to go back to his quarters. He nearly lost it when she suggested he speak with Lupin about the side effects of a werewolf transformation.

"Will you leave me alone old crone." said Snape annoyed.

"Oh stop whining." said Madam Pomfrey still checking him over.

A low growl rumbled in the Potions Master's throat that gave the old witch pause but that was about it.

"Honestly Severus, the way you carry on someone would think your allergic to human contact." she said annoyed.

"Haven't heard the latest gossip?" he asked with an arched eyebrow. "Apparently I am allergic to that and sunlight."

Shaking her head at all the nonsense once she was done looking him over, Madam Pomfrey turned her attentions to Hermione. It seemed the witch would do just fine with a bit of rest given what they had to endure the previous night.

"You'll both be just fine it seems." she said pleased. "Only I will recommend Hermione stay for a while and you as well Severus for observation."

"That will not be necessary on my part I have too much to do." he replied. "Good day ladies."

Hermione watched as he walked over to the floo and disappeared through the green flames after throwing in a handful of powder. She figured she'd bring the flower up possibly after potions class tomorrow. _Then maybe he wouldn't be so grouchy...who was she kidding he was always grouchy. The witch reflected on the morning and how she noted his impressive erection. Well maybe not always._

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Snape stepped through the emerald flames and into his private quarters. He had been much more exhausted than he let on while at the infirmary and made his way toward his bedroom. The Potions Master disrobed quickly and slipped into his large black four poster bed. His body had felt as if he had been running a marathon and his joints ached from sleeping on the cold hard ground. His pale eyelids grew heavy and soon he found himself drifting off into a deep sleep.

 _Elsewhere..._

 _The blood moon hung high in the sky as the distant howl of the beast's brothers beckoned to him. The scent of blood and death had ripened the air. The thunderous beat of it's heart against the cage of ribs in it's chest had been distracting. Luna's song filled his ears as The Father stood before them. Everywhere bodies of the hunted had lined the grass as the wolves fed in glee. Rivers of blood continued to flow beneath the red sky. The beast lounged about gorging on a freshly made carcass amid the tall golden grasses._

 _It was a happy occasion._

 _As he fed the beast caught the scent of the female. She had been washing in the river of blood. It left it's meal to watch her. She had been almost a beautiful as Luna. Her soft fair skin like milk beneath the waves, her lengthy hair brown like the the richest bark from the trees. The scent of jasmine had flooded the beast's senses. Her supple breasts glistening with the small red droplets from the river. Her beating heart like music as it beat against her chest._

 _She looked at him._

 _Her amber eyes ablaze with fire that could not be contained. Before the beast knew it, he was approaching her. The night sky looming above them like black velvet and the stars like diamonds against it's surface. A cool breeze made goose-pimples appear on her smooth water slick flesh._

 _The beast felt itself become aroused._

 _The closer it got to her it began to change._

 _A pale hand reached out to trace the now clear droplets of the river's water along her naked flesh. She let out a gasp but leaned into his touch. When she tilted her head sideways in relief Severus Snape gripped her as he pressed his own pale naked form against her. His equally pale lips grazing the flesh of her newly exposed neck._

 _She leaned back into him her scent intoxicating._

 _He could feel the warmth of her slender form despite the water and the breeze. She reached up with wet hands running her fingers through his lengthy raven hair. There were no words between them as they soon ended up on the ground amid the golden grass. The scent of the earth fresh all around them._

 _Snape towered above the willing woman feeling her warmth all around him. It was a pleasure that had been indescribable as he began to thrust into her. The soft moans that escaped her soft pink lips like music as they continued well into the night. Caught in the effects of pleasure, he had barely noticed the female become more and more like the bushy haired witch whom he often taught in Potions._

 _When Snape looked down at her still reeling from his need, she smiled up at him._

 _"Professor." she said._

 _Overwhelmed by shock the moment had shattered._

Snape tossed and turned in his sleep. Upon hearing the familiar title on the lips of one Hermione Granger he sat up abruptly covered in sweat. The taste of blood on his tongue and the need to hunt boiling his blood. It had only been mid-day and already he heard the moon's call. Scrambling out of bed, the Potions Master made his way into the bathroom. There he emptied his stomach of all it's contents before taking a rather lengthy cold shower. He had just dreamed he was bedding Hermione Granger. His student Hermione Granger.

Later...

Hermione had done her best not to aggravate Snape any more than she could help. She had still planned on sharing _the Rivermist plant_ with him since he had been the reason she had found it. It was strange to be in possession of one of the rarest ingredients in potion making and not be able to shout it to the roof tops.

She had stayed after class that afternoon as all the other students had run out. Snape had done his best to ignore her. Unbeknownst to her the dream he had was much too vivid and it had shaken him a good deal. The scent of jasmine had been over him long before the young Gryffindor witch reached his desk.

"Professor Snape." she said more than a little nervous about his reaction.

He had not seemed to be in all that good of a mood as of late.

"What pray tell is the reason you have decided to grace me with your presence Miss Granger?" he asked without looking up from his parchments.

She had not known it was because he did not trust himself. The image of her face twisted in pleasure as he thrust into her during his dream had been overwhelming.

"Well." said Hermione. "I know you don't wish to speak about this morning in the woods...but I have been meaning to tell you something..."

Snape's eyes widened at the mention of the woods. _Had he done it? Had he taken the girl that night? He certainly didn't recall doing such a thing._

He looked up from his parchments afraid of what she might say next.

"I wanted to show you this." said Hermione.

She went into her knapsack and pulled out a containment jar with a perfectly preserved plant inside.

When he got a look at it he could hardly believe it.

"Is that a _Rivermist plant_?" he asked astonished. "An actual _Rivermist Plant_?"

Hermione smiled noting how his eyes seemed to dance with excitement at the prospect of the plants identity.

"Well, since you saved me from the river I thought it only fitting that you receive half the credit for finding it." she said with a pleasant smile.

Snape had not known what to say.

"I-I am honored that you would grant me such a..." he had not the word to describe what she had been willing to do. "You're the first person in history to have ever collected a _Rivermist Plant_...you could be rich beyond your wildest dreams and yet you want to share your discovery with me?"

Hermione nodded.

"It seems the fair thing to do." she said.

"How very Gryffindor of you Miss Granger." said Snape.

"I know." she replied with a smile. "If you don't mind I'd like to leave it with you...you'd have better means to take care of it than I do at the present time."

Snape nodded. Of course it was the wisest thing to do. He did have the lab and the means to care for the plant until ingredients could be extracted. He could even put it under stasis for the time being.

"Very well Miss Granger." he said. "I suppose I would have to suffer through your company until this could all be recorded."

Hermione nodded.

"I thought as much." replied Snape. "Now if you don't mind...I have another class to teach."

The young Gryffindor witch nodded.

"See you later Professor." she said pleasantly.

Then took off out the door after her friends. Snape found himself watching the door for a moment after she had gone. He shook his head and forced himself to look at the parchments. After a while he glanced at _The Rivermist Plant._ She was really an amazing witch to have captured such an elusive treasure.

Upon noting his obvious praise for the young witch Snape turned his attention back to the parchments. After all, they weren't going to grade themselves.


	15. Chapter 14:The Rage Of The Beast

**Chapter 14:** _ **The Rage Of The Beast**_

 _ **{A/N: Happy Birthday Mother, late post if at all possible readers...Short chap...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Potions Classroom, Hogwarts, Wizarding World..._

 _ **T**_ ension had been high as the 3rd year Slytherin-Gryffindor class of Potions-making students watched in a mix of unbridled horror and amazement for once that Neville Longbottom had not been the one to attempt to blow the entire class to smithereens, that had been none other than Ron Weasley at this point in time. Snape had been at his desk like usual, his obsidian eyes scowering the class falling mostly on Neville Longbottom whom had proven from first year to be almost always accident prone and Hermione Granger, whom had been the subject of many inappropriate dreams as of late had been helping him along as always. Harry Potter had been paired up with Ron Weasley for that afternoon and the snickers from Draco Malfoy and Blaise had been heard quite well by the Potions Master but he made no indication that he had heard them.

Harry had been annoyed enough with Malfoy's antics to say the least.

None of that seemed to concern Ron who fumbled about with his portion of work on their potion taking every opportunity to stare up at Snape who he swore had become as dangerous and unpredictable as Lupin had been the night of the full moon. The trembling red haired wizard noted the glow in The Potions Master's obsidian eyes and ended up dropping the wrong ingredient into his potion.

Snape's keen eyes picked up the mistake and in seconds his wand was out containing the blast with one hand as he lept effortlessly from his desk and walked across the room toward Harry and Ron. It all had happened so fast that they hardly noted that Snape had secured Hermione behind his free arm despite her being no where near the blast.

Caught up in his rage Snape whirled on both Harry and Ron for their nearly blowing a hole in Hogwarts as he a result of carelessness. Neville Longbottom had been silent, it was something to see Snape in full aggressive mode especially when it was not directed at him for once. His obsidian eyes flickered with malice and he snarled as his insults ranged from witty and scathing to nearly animal like and unbridled growls.

Ron simply shivered too afraid of what Snape might do with his eyes glowing so much.

There was no mistaking the red glow, Ron knew Snape was no longer the ordinary dark wizard that stalked the dungeons...now he was a bloody werewolf and could possibly eat him alive for the most basic of mistakes.

"He didn't do it on purpose." said Harry defending his friend.

Snape whirled on Harry as soon as the green eyed wizard opened his mouth.

The witty and scathing remarks returned and Snape seemed more in is element insulting The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Pain-In-His-Arse.

Hermione noted how Snape's temper was becoming dangerous in the wake of his new found rage. His magic seemed to gather around him like a shield and she had not missed the red glow of his obsidian eyes either. She knew that if she didn't get the Potions Master to calm down then he would accidentally hurt someone or worse force a transformation and possibly kill them.

"Professor." said Hermione bringing the attention to herself. "Professor, you need to stay calm."

Both Snape and Harry turned toward her.

"What the hell are you doing with Hermione, Snape?" asked Harry in an accusatory tone.

Snape had not noticed that he held Hermione close to him during the entire ordeal. He blinked rapidly before backing away from the young witch. All eyes had been on him when Remus Lupin appeared inside the class room. It was apparent that one of the students had gone to fetch him when Professor Snape started "acting strangely."

"Miss Granger?" said Snape apparently confused at the moment.

"It's okay." said Hermione. "You were just protecting me...protecting all of us."

Snape shook his head unable to recall what had happened. He remembered arguing with Harry Potter, _when didn't he argue with Harry Potter, self-indulgent brat. Spoiled, lazy, and arrogant just like his father and godfather._

 _Beast Mind:_

 _Potter! We hate Potter! Potter must be our enemy!_

 _Potter wants claim over the female!_

 _She's ours!_

Snape turned his attention to Harry as his obsidian eyes began to glow illuminating the fury deep within him. Before he could make a move however a familiar voice had gotten his attention.

"Severus, is everything alright?" he asked with concern in his tone.

The raven haired Potions Professor glared at the Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor and simply walked out of the room. Hermione let out a breath she had not known that she had been holding and made her way over toward Ron and Harry. She looked them over noting that they were unharmed and turned her attention to Lupin.

"What happened here?" asked Lupin.

Hermione began the long process of explaining what happened during class which became even more long with Harry's constant need to complain about Snape to all who would listen.

"Professor Snape is not well Harry." said Lupin. "He's trying to adjust back into his normal routine and I would really appreciate it if you would let him find his way in peace."

Harry at the risk of sounding petulant folded his arms across his chest in protest.

"Why should we care what Snape feels...he seemed perfectly fine when he was going in on Ron for putting the wrong ingredient in our potion." said the green eyed wizard.

"It was my understanding that Neville Longbottom was the hazardous one among you bunch." said Lupin.

Neville shrugged.

"Potions mistakes are costly and dangerous." said Hermione. "I don't believe Snape ever intended to just berate Neville or Ron for their follys...he must have just been concerned about all our safety."

Lupin nodded in agreement.

"Well in any case...Harry be a good boy and lay off the old grouch for me for a little while at least." he said looking over at his honorary Godson.

Harry sighed.

"For you Lupin." he said. "But later if he tries anything..."

"Duly noted." replied Lupin with a sheepish grin. "Any way class dismissed and please if you see Professor Snape say clear of him for now."

The class did not have to be told twice at everyone cleared out of the Potions classroom headed for greener pastures. Well everyone except Hermione Granger, Lupin, and Draco Malfoy who had been quite concerned about his Head of House.

"What's wrong with Professor Snape?" asked the junior Malfoy with concern in his tone.

"He...he was attacked recently and spent a good deal of time in the infirmary." said Lupin. "We're all just making sure that he adjusts well enough to continue his life like before."

Draco narrowed his eyes at Lupin.

"A bunch of Gryffindors caring for a Slytherin...a Slytherin head of house no less?" he said with and arched eyebrow and a sarcastic tone reminiscent of his Head of House.

"Like it or not Draco...Professor Lupin is concerned about Professor Snape." said Hermione in defense of her fellow Gryffindor. "And so am I."

This only served to raise Draco's suspicion, but he knew he wasn't going to get the answers he was seeking from a bunch of Gryffindors. Still he didn't want them thinking that their mediocre speeches could actually pacify him.

"I may not know what's going on with you and my Head of House...but I don't trust you and if anything happens to him, not only am I holding you Gryffindors responsible but my father will hear about it."

"I'm not surprised Malfoy." said Hermione. "Is there nothing you report to Daddy?"

Draco narrowed his gray eyes at her. There was a flicker of malicious behind them that suggested the damage he could do if given the chance.

"I don't know what your sudden interest is in Snape, Granger but you can bet I am going to find out." he said. "Consider yourselves on notice."

With that Draco took his leave unable to stand the sight of the Gryffindors any longer.

"We have to find him." said Lupin turning his attention to Hermione once Draco was out of the vicinity.

"Agreed." said Hermione. "Before he has another encounter with Harry."

"Especially, before he has another encounter with Harry." said Lupin.

With that they set out to find Snape but it was easier said then done. The Potions Master proved to be much more illusive than either of the Gryffindors believed even if one of them was a werewolf.


	16. Chapter 15:Snape The Were-Beast

**Chapter 15:** _ **Snape The Were-Beast**_

 _ **{A/N: As Promised another upload..late post...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

 _ **H**_ arry Potter had been convinced that Lupin had infected Snape with Lycanthropy, but he could not prove it. He and Ron had formed a plan to expose Snape as being a werewolf, the green eyed wizard had not known what Dumbledore would do about it. Still, it was better to be safe than sorry as far as Harry was concerned. The last thing he needed was his Potions Master trying to eat him at the full moon, it was hard enough not ending up as part of Lupin's diet. Snape being a werewolf held a lot of uncertainty especially with his unclear stance when it came to loyalty to Dumbledore and the light. Ron had decided to keep his distance needing to study and rest up for Quidditch practice.

Harry knew that telling Hermione would only result in her lecturing him about harassing a Professor. No. The green eyed wizard had been on his own and he knew that he needed to find proof of Snape being a werewolf for anyone to believe him given his history of always thinking the worst of the Potions Professor and coming out wrong.

Not this time.

This time he was determined to prove that Snape was a werewolf. Then Dumbledore and Hermione wouldn't be able to deny the man being a hazard as far as he was concerned. He might possibly get the greasy git released from Hogwarts. The numerous cheers and adulation would be better than when he got rid of Voldemort as a baby.

The-Boy-Who-Lived had waited outside Snape's office protected by his invisibility cloak. There he remained undetected hoping that his suspicions would at last prove right. It was the final night of the full moon and soon they would be headed home from Hogwarts for the summer. There would never be another perfect opportunity to catch the Potions Professor off guard like this one.

So Harry waited.

And waited.

And waited.

 _Snape's Office, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

The clock on the wall had been ticking at a steady pace. The sound was driving Snape crazy as he sat behind his desk with numerous rolls of parchment before him. The room had been stifling for some reason. Sweat poured off him in waves as the clock struck 8:00 pm. The Potions Master stood up stretching out his tall frame and made his way toward the door.

The images from yet another vivid dream involving him bedding Hermione Granger filled his mind once more. He shook them away desperate to clear his head now more than ever and exited his office. Hermione Granger had been a student. A young student at that not even of age to begin with. Snape had no idea why he had such powerful urges nor why they seemed to all involve the bushy haired Gryffindor.

As he stepped briskly through the corridor he had not taken notice of the shimmering thing that trailed behind him. The scent of jasmine filled his nostrils and he found himself wishing he had stayed in his office. The images came back but this time filling him with a pain he had no words to describe.

The Potions Master doubled over resting briefly against a nearby stone wall and attempted to catch his breath. His ears had been filled with a constant ringing followed by chanting. The white glow of the pale full moon that loomed above them in the black velvet sky had been seemingly beckoning to him.

The pain seized him almost immediately.

Harry Potter had not been far behind as he carefully tailed The Potions Master with the invisibility cloak keeping his identity a secret. It didn't take long before the green eyed wizard got the proof he was looking for when he saw Snape make a break for the Forbidden Forest. Harry continued to follow him as the monstrous ebony beast emerged from the pale prison of flesh that had been The Potions Professor's form.

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts..._

Snape collapsed onto the ground snarling and whimpering as he did. Were-Snape snorted and scrambled to his feet, his ebony fur and gray patches of skin illuminated by the moon's white glow. Harry continued to follow him unsure what to do as the ebony wolf howled at the moon. This was it. This was the proof that the young green eyed Gryffindor needed. Severus Snape was indeed a werewolf. As Harry reveled in his new found knowledge he didn't get to bask in it for long before Snape suddenly gripped him in his massive razor sharp claws.

A loud and predatory roar escaped Snape's throat and he eyed the shimmering mass with murderous intent. Harry had not known how Snape found him but he was seized by too much fear to do anything about it.

Hermione had been well on her way to Gryffindor tower. The search for Harry had been a long one and there had been no sign of Snape for hours. She had nearly given up when she heard the screams coming from the grounds. Immediately the young bushy haired witch took off toward the screams and the closer she got the more she had been able to recognize them as Harry's.

"Professor No!" shouted Hermione.

 _Beast Mind:_

 _The scent of jasmine caught the wolf's attention. The female was here but where? A few sniffs and snorts later and she was upon them. Her amber eyes wide in terror. The scent of her fear had been back but once again it had not been for her own safety. She was fearful of what it could do to The Potter. The beast felt rage at her concern for The Potter. The Potter had been foolish enough to follow and it would be certain death for the foolish one._

Hermione walked cautiously up to Were-Snape. Just as before his full attention had been on her.

"Professor you have to put him down." she said not breaking eye contact.

The ebony werewolf snarled viciously.

"Professor please." said Hermione calmly. "For me...can you put Harry down?"

"Hermione Run!" shouted Harry gaining the ebony wolf's attention. "He's gone mental...he'll kill us all!"

Hermione did not take her eyes off Were-Snape.

"Quiet Harry!" she said still easing toward Snape. "Professor...please put Harry down...for me...put Harry down."

The ebony werewolf raged squeezing the small wizard in his lethal clawed grasp.

"Professor." said Hermione still inching forward.

She had been close enough for her out stretched hands to feel the heat of his fur covered flesh on his highly muscular abdomen. At the instant of her touch Were-Snape closed his eyes and his rage seemed to subside.

"Would you...would you like to take me somewhere?" she asked. "We...we could go to the forest."

Harry continued to struggle in Snape's grasp.

"Hermione please save yourself...he's a..." started the green eyed wizard.

At the instant of his voice the ebony wolf threw Harry down to the ground and lept onto all fours before him. His snapping and snarling snout inches from The-Boy-Who-Lived's newly pale face.

"I said be quiet Harry Potter!" said Hermione annoyed. "Professor don't...!"

Harry screamed out in terror as Snape's thick wolfish saliva dripped onto the ground.

Snape had been about to tear off Harry's face when Hermione blocked his assault.

"Severus." she said in a stern tone.

The ebony wolf whirled on her. His speed beyond comprehension as he knocked the young bushy haired witch to the ground. Hermione's face had been covered with dirt and Snape's thick wolfish saliva had been dripping onto her but she dared not move as his massive form hovered above her. Taking a breath or two she managed to flex her fingers. She guessed that trapped within the grasp of this massive and unpredictable beast was a lot like how a mouse felt when her familiar Crookshanks got a hold of one.

Snape's ebony clad chest rose and fell with his rapid breaths. He opened his snout taking in her scent as if it intoxicated him. Harry made no more noise for fear of getting Hermione killed. He simply watched in amazement as Were-Snape towered above Hermione. A whimper came from him and he seemed desperate for contact rubbing his rather large head against her belly.

Hermione had run her fingers through his fur and it seemed to calm him.

"Severus." she said again.

Were-Snape continued to rub his large head against her whimpering.

"Okay." she said. "Will you join me in the forest?"

The ebony wolf lifted itself off the young witch and she got to her feet still cautiously. Harry stared in amazement as Hermione made her way toward the forbidden forest nudged by Snape in wolf form. When they disappeared The green eyed wizard scrambled to his feet and made his way toward Hogwarts. He was determined to get Dumbledore and do something about Were-Snape being on the loose.

 _The Forbidden Forest..._

Hermione had not been afraid as she entered the darkened forest with Were-Snape. They had been here before with the same results. He had been more inclined to protect her from any and all dangers the forest might present. They had not gotten far when Were-Snape sat down rolling onto his back looking up at the bushy haired witch.

It had been a relief when she had gotten him away from Harry. She was more than sure The Potions Professor would have killed him and the war with Voldemort would have been over before it got started.

Were-Snape curled around the young Gryffindor witch taking time to rub his massive head against her slender frame.

"Okay." she said petting him softly.

Snape continued to roll on his back like a rather untamed dog begging for affection.

"You...want me to scratch your belly?" asked Hermione not sure if she could ever get passed this strange moment.

Snape looked at her murderously but continued to lie on his back. Taking the hint once more, Hermione began scratching his overly muscular fur covered belly. He seemed to relish her touch and let out a low and contented growl.

 _Later..._

Hermione had not been surprised when Snape ran off and returned with yet another dead animal carcass. He had been chewing away as if he had not a care in the world and once again dropped the poor creature's heart at her feet. He watched her with dark and questioning eyes as she picked-up the organ at his insistence thought she refused to eat it.

"I suppose it could be used for potions ingredients." she said.

Were-Snape yawned and went back to consuming his kill.

More time passed before Hermione found herself wrapped in the wolfish embrace of a sleeping Severus Snape.

 _The Next Morning..._

The Bushy haired Gryffindor witch had been stunned to find that not only had Snape still been in wolf form but he had been mere inches away from Albus Dumbledore who seemed to be studying him. The ebony wolf snarled and growled at the Headmaster who's blue eyes simply twinkled pleasantly.

"Even in this form I will not negotiate with you Severus." said Dumbledore in a pleasant tone.

The ebony wolf snarled and snapped at the Headmaster.

Hermione scrambled to her feet and made her way over toward them filled with concern and absolute panic. She had not wanted Dumbledore to kill Snape and of course she had not wanted Snape to kill Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger would you kindly make your way toward me please." said the Headmaster.

Snape lept toward the bushy haired witch snarling at Dumbledore.

The Headmaster had been unaffected by the display.

"Miss Granger if you please." he said evenly.

Hermione stepped toward the Headmaster and Snape was on her in an instant. Just as before she found herself at the mercy of the large ebony wolf.

"That's enough Severus!" demanded Dumbledore. "It's been a long morning let the girl get some rest."

Were-Snape licked Hermione's face and rubbed his rather large head against her belly.

"Severus!" said Dumbledore in a demanding tone.

In an instant the ebony wolf whirled around on him a series of growls and whimpers.

"Miss Granger is going back to Hogwarts and so are you." said Dumbledore.

Before Were-Snape could launch an attack Dumbledore whipped out his wand.

 _"Somnus!"_ he shouted.

Everything went dark for Snape.

Hermione had been relieved that Harry had been okay and that Dumbledore had managed to put Snape to sleep. She sank into her bed back in Gryffindor tower. Snape had really been about to kill Harry Potter. The bushy haired witch had hoped that she could get through to the Potions Master before anything bad happened and she seemed to have succeeded. Dumbledore proved to be correct when he first told her that Were-Snape preferred her company, although why she had no clue.


	17. Chapter 16:Wag Of The Dog

**Chapter 16:** _ **Wag Of The Dog**_

 _ **{A/N: Another glimpse of the wolf Snape}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

 _ **S**_ irius Cornelius Black had been moving rather quickly through the vast halls of Hogwarts castle. His curly dark brown hair rising and falling at his broad shoulders and his gray suit unassuming, surprisingly not in the least bit flashy as he ventured toward the Slytherin Dungeons toward the office of Severus Sebastian Snape. He had been stuck in Grimmauld Palace for weeks without the opportunity to stretch his legs and given a minor assistance in the handy appearance altering spell from Dumbledore, he felt that this was as good an occasion as any to test it out. Severus Snape had been busily grading papers when Sirius knocked on his office door.

The Potions Master grew tense and a low growl erupted from his throat but he shook it off and tried to focus on the task of grading 4th year parchments. He had no interest in conversing with Sirius Black of all people and no amount of ties to The Order would make it so. If the mangy mutt came to grill him about his treatment of Potter then he would just have to get in line.

"Enter." said Snape bitterly.

Sirius strolled into the office bringing with him the atrocious scent of wet dog.

"Why are you here?" asked Snape without looking up from his grading.

"We need to talk." said Sirius.

"What makes you think that I would be interesting in speaking with the likes of you?" asked Snape not at all hiding the bitterness in his tone.

"Look Snivellus." said Sirius.

At the mention of the acursed childhood moniker bestowed upon him by his sworn enemies Snape lept from behind his desk and slammed an unsuspecting Sirius into a nearby wall knocking down a few of his assorted decorations. Sirius glared at the Potions Professor with hate filled dark eyes. He had not known where Snape had gotten the strength from but the foreign scent that seemed to radiate off him put him on notice.

"Let me go." demanded Sirius trying to claw at Snapes surprisingly strong lean pale arm.

Snape's obsidian eyes took on an eerie red glow as a hostile growl rumbled deep in the back of his throat.

"I suggest you watch your tongue mutt." he said in a dangerous manner. "I am low on patience these days."

Sirius looked into Snape's eyes unable to do much else after the dour wizard had siezed him by the collar. His lengthy pale fingers were gripping the collar tightly and his sharpened fingernails at his skin.

"I will not hesitate to rid the world of your miserable existence once and for all Mutt." said Snape. "Do not test me."

Sirius could already tell that Snape wasn't kidding around. It was clear that Remus' worst fears had come to pass and that he had turned Severus Snape after all.

"Alright." conceded Sirius. "You win."

Snape let out one last warning growl and let Sirius drop to the stone floor below.

"Now." said Snape reverting to his usual demeanor. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see for myself it Remus' suspicions were correct." said Sirius rubbing his aching neck. "It appears that he is indeed correct about your current condition."

"Indeed." replied Snape still in a dangerous tone. "Anything else?"

Sirius got back to his feet and straightened his suit.

"The matter of your unfair treatment concerning my Godson." he said.

Snape narrowed his eyes at the dog before him.

"I do not think you want to play holier than thou with me." he said bitterly. "As I recall, you Gryffindors tend to use the term fair very loosely when in context of yourselves but you are very comfortable with sadistic treatment of others when it serves a purpose for you...I believe the term fair coming from any such Gryffindor is highly over-rated."

"You will not use my godson to extract your revenge Snivel-Snape." said Sirius correcting himself in the wake of Snape's hostile glare.

"I mean to do nothing of the sort." replied Snape turning his attention back to grading his parchments. "Potter is simply overzealous in his concept of what he, as a Gryffindor perceives to be "fair treatment...it is not my problem that he presents himself to be the same spoiled arrogant brat that both his father and godfather have turned out to be."

"My godson is not spoiled." said Sirius in defense of Harry. "Unlike your so-called godchild, Draco Malfoy."

Snape had not bothered to take the bait for the argument. He, himself believed Draco to be a bit spoiled but the boy was simply playing a role that was designed for him at the moment of his birth. In actuality he had been more like his mother, with a surprisingly gentle heart like his father. Of course no one else needed to have known that.

"My god-son." said Snape looking at Sirius sharply. "Is not so fool enough to rally his friends in a bid to locate your former Marauder comrade Peter Pettigrew...and attempt to get his own brand of justice."

Sirius' eyes grew wide at the mention of this.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"Try the Gryffindor common room...I'm sure you know the way to your precious tower." said Snape lazily flicking his wrist in a bid to dismiss his most hated enemy. "If you act now you might be able to stop him from becoming a bigger fool than you."

Sirius bit back a retort and took off toward Gryffindor tower.

Snape smirked sensing the fear course through him as he left. He started thinking that being condemned to living as a werewolf might not be such a bad idea given how he could make his former enemies cower in an instant.

Later...

Hermione Granger had been making her way across the grounds when she caught sight of Harry Potter's godfather Sirius Black. And instantly she thought to get to Professor Snape as soon as possible. It had been no secret that the two wizards harbored a deep hatred for one another. Given Snape's current condition it was bound to spill over into something more than just verbal sparing and from the looks of Snape and Sirius during the night of Lupin's transformation, Snape seemed to be itching for a reason to hex Sirius.

The mysterious Black had been visibly irate about something and from what the bushy haired witch could gather, he had spoken to Harry at length about something. Professor Snape made his way toward the corridors and had been right on course with Sirius. His face a mask of conflicting emotions. The ebony robes billowed angrily with each passing step.

"Snivellus!" shouted Sirius angry himself.

Snape's attention immediately focused on the mangy dog standing in his path. Hermione had barely let out a breath before the Potions Master had made his way toward Sirius with long pale fingers that wrapped painfully around his throat.

Hermione noted how Sirius struggled against Snape's sudden burst of strength. She moved quickly recalling how Snape seemed to react to her even when he had been in his wolf form.

"I warned you once before dog." said Snape with his eyes glowing and his tone dangerous.

"You're picking on my godson." said Sirius, his eyes gleaming from the force of his anger.

"Mr. Potter's rather colorful perception of me is not any of my concern." he said still in a dangerous tone. "You having the audacity to use that name in my presence is what I have a problem with."

"Professor Snape." said Hermione reaching out toward the irate Potions Master.

Snape turned his attention to the small witch who had dared come between him and his mortal enemy.

"Professor Snape please." said Hermione trying to reason with him. "Sirius Black is not worth it."

Snape glared at the mangy mutt in his clutches. The older wizard struggled against his iron grasp and shifted against the nearby stone wall. Remus Lupin made his way down the corridor found himself runing into Severus, Sirius, and Hermione Granger who had been trying admirably to defuse the somewhat heated situation between Snape and Sirius.

"Severus." said Lupin rushing over toward them. "Sirius."

"Remus." said Sirius pleased to see his friend. "Get your blasted monster off me."

Snape tightened his grip on Sirius' collar.

"Why don't you do something constructive Snivellus, like play with your chemistry set." said Sirius.

"I believe there is a substantial reward out for your arrest." said Snape bitterly. "How many "chemistry sets", as you seem so keen on mentioning would you say I could buy with that money?"

"You spineless..." started Sirius.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle Black." said Snape. "I seem to recall a certain group of spineless Gryffindors strutting about these very halls."

"Severus that was a long time ago." said Remus. "Sirius let it go."

The Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor was largely ignored by both wizards.

"Come on Snivellus, you and I both know the real reason you treat Harry so poorly." said Sirius.

"Sirius." said Remus warning his friend. "Don't."

Hermione had not known what they were speaking of but it only seemed to enrage Snape all the more.

"Professor Snape please calm down." she said. "Sirius is only trying to bait you."

"You still haven't gotten over the fact that she chose him over you." said Sirius in an arrogant fashion.

Snape's rage seemed to flood to the surface as he began to exhibit signs of his previous transformations.

 _Beast mind:_

 _KILL DOG! KILL DOG! KILL DOG!_

Snape lessened his grip on Sirius' collar. The arrogant wizard thought it meant that he was getting to him. Lupin caught the foreign scent of the emerging beast. Hermione's eyes widened. She knew that if they didn't get Snape away from Sirius he would rip him apart. Thinking rather quickly, she gripped his hand and pulled The Potions Master toward the nearest corridor. Lupin pulled Sirius to the side determined to save him despite his apparent stupidity.

Snape's rage had been boiling over.

Hermione took a breath as she noted how Snape's teeth shifted into the dagger like canine's of the ebony wolf.

"Breath Professor." she instructed him. "Just breath."

Snape snarled as the rumble of the beast came from deep within him.

 _Beast Mind:_

 _The Female. She's here. Why is she here? Is she protecting the dog?...NO. That scent. That intoxicating female scent. Must have her. Must have her soon. She's mine! She's all mine!_

"Professor?" said Hermione checking the man who had been taking labored breaths as he stood before her.

Upon hearing her voice he suddenly backed her into a cold stone wall. His ebony clad frame and continuously shifting form somewhere between the pale fleshed Potions Professor and the gray skinned Were-wolf still very much in his teaching robes.

"MINE!" shouted Snape with a crazed look in his obsidian eyes as they warred between staying their natural dark hue and glowing red.

"Professor Snape you have to calm down." said Hermione trying to reach him.

She had been well aware of the damage his wavering emotions could cause. Snape continued to press her slender frame into the cold stone wall. The bushy haired witch let out a hitched breath when she felt his looming body press against her.

"KILL DOG!" he said in a trance like state.

"No Professor." said Hermione reaching out against her better judgement and touching his face. "You have to control yourself."

Snape seemed startled by the contact, so much so that the wolf's hold on him had been broken. He noted his close proximity to the young witch and moved back from her immediately thought it had not been far enough out of her grasp.

"Miss Granger, kindly tell me what you are doing placing your hands on my person." he said shocked.

Hermione sighed in relief and drew her hands back.

"I-I was trying to calm you down sir." she said rather shyly. "Y-You didn't look to good when I happened upon you in the corridor."

Snape arched an eyebrow at her.

"And what pray tell was so wrong with me that you felt the need to inflict the horror of your touch upon my person?" he asked as venomous and angry as ever.

"Don't recall sir." said Hermione with a small smile. "But you looked like you could use some help."

Snape muttered something about foolish Gryffindor sentiment.

"Five points from Gryffindor for invading my personal space." he said before walking away.

Hermione sighed pleased that she was able to get him to keep his composure. Five points was but a small price to pay for her white lie. She had not wanted to risk this happening again if he knew that Sirius Black was at Hogwarts and provoked the incident. Feeling rather proud that she had "taken" one for the team Hermione made her way toward Gryffindor tower. She had been unaware of the shifting obsidian eyes that watched her from the shadows.


	18. Chapter 17:Coming To Terms

**Chapter 17:** _ **Coming To Terms**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

 _ **S**_ everus Snape awoke with a pounding headache. He had been very fortunate that his quarters had been in the dungeons or the bright light from the looming sun would have been just another added nuisance to him. The Potions Professor had not been pleased when he noted how much his body ached and the scent of herbs and earth filled his nostrils. His mind had been foggy with broken memories and confused questions. Snape blinked so that he could stabilize his blurry vision. He recalled being around Hermione Granger prior to entering his quarters. The scent of jasmine that lingered from her bushy hair had been unmistakable. Upon the recollection of seeing her amber eyes in the dark Snape jolted out of bed. He found that he had been quite naked and that his sheets and covers were ripped to shreds.

He had not understood why such a thing happened but he was glad when there had been no trace of Hermione anywhere in his quarters. He sighed in relief. The idea of possibly hurting the young Gryffindor witch or worse filled his mind and it only served to terrify him all the more. It had only taken him a moment to not the familiar and equally detested scent that flooded his nostrils.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Snape in a dangerous growl. "Werewolf."

"I had to make sure that you were okay." said Remus Lupin with a sheepish expression even in the darkness of the dungeon.

"I told you before that I do not need your help." said Snape bitterly.

He had been seemingly unaffected by being naked in the werewolf's presence. The darkness of the room had been more than enough over. Perhaps if he had a chance to monitor his increasingly strange behavior he would have noted that he was never comfortable with showing off his body to anyone, women whom he had taken to bed included.

"Do you really not recall what you did last night?" asked Lupin stunned.

"Since there is no full moon I assume the damage was not significant." said Snape annoyed.

Lupin sighed.

"Severus, I am going to ask you something and I would like a true answer." he said serious.

"What gives you the right to question me?" asked Snape irate. "You shouldn't even be in my rooms."

"Dumbledore sent me to look in on you." said Lupin in his defense. "After last night he basically charged me with ensuring that you understand your new status wither you like it or not."

Snape narrowed his eyes at Lupin though the gesture did little good in the dark.

"Ask your bloody questions then and get out of my rooms." said the still irate Potions Professor.

"Severus, when was the last time you've had sex?" asked Lupin.

Snape arched an eyebrow at this but again the gesture was lost.

"That is none of your business." hissed the Slytherin.

"It is if it means I have to keep constant vigilance on you when it comes to..." said Lupin.

"When it comes to what?" asked Snape curious as to what The Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor was getting at.

"When it comes to Hermione." said Lupin getting to his feet. "You're hormone levels are through the roof Severus...and all that sexual aggression is focused on a very young and inexperienced witch."

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Snape annoyed. "As if I would ever have any person interest in a child...especially a Gryffindor know-it-all chit like Granger."

Lupin sighed.

"Severus, you as a man may have little to no interest in Hermione Granger, but the wolf that resides within you is obsessed with her." he said trying to use reason.

"Just what in the hell are you implying?" asked Snape in a dangerous tone.

"If you do not find a way to curb your sexual aggression, you may well end up taking the girl by force." said Lupin. "I know you don't want to have to deal with this and that it's horrifying to know that you no longer have any form of control over your own life...but Severus you don't."

Snape had been stunned by what he was hearing. He made his way back toward his bed and sat down unable to function.

"What did I do?" he asked in a quiet tone that seemed to unnerve Lupin.

"You broke into Gryffindor Tower and..." started the sheepish Professor.

"Did...Did I hurt anyone?" asked Snape cutting him off.

"No." replied Lupin. "But you gave the girls a good scare before Hermione was able to calm you down."

"Is she...?" started Snape unsure if he wanted to hear anymore.

"She's fine." replied Lupin. "She's untouched."

Snape sighed in relief.

"I-I don't understand any of this." he admitted out loud. "There was no full moon...how?"

It was Lupin's turn to sigh.

"Severus, you are not like any of the other werewolves that I have ever known." he explained. "Even Greyback is different from you."

"How can this be?" asked Snape confused.

The flashes of the strange place with rivers of blood and golden fields of wheat and gentle breezes came back to him. The image of a beast-like creature with piercing black eyes and a stag's head that walked on two legs like that of a man as he wielded a spear came to him.

"The Father." said Snape as if in a trance.

Lupin studied him curiously.

"Severus?" he asked curious as the man grew silent.

"I-I've seen The Father." said Snape still in a trance like state.

"The Father of Man-Beasts." said Lupin understanding. "Lord Hircine himself has chosen you to be one of his legendary Blood Hounds."

Snape seemed to come back to himself at those words.

"But that's merely a legend." he said caught off guard. "The Hounds of Hircine were...destroyers..."

Lupin had not been at all surprised that even Snape had known of the legends of Werewolves.

"You seem well informed." he said.

Snape narrowed his obsidian eyes at him still a fruitless gesture but one made out of habit.

"One should always know their enemy, especially if that enemy has tried to eat you on more than one occasion." said The Potions Master with a hint of bitterness.

Lupin rolled his eyes. He knew it would be a matter of time before Snape brought up the incident from when they were children attending Hogwarts.

"I need a drink." said Snape.

"You and me both." replied Lupin.

Snape got to his feet and then realization dawned on him that he had been naked in Lupin's presence. His only saving grace had been due to the darkness that took up his bedroom.

"Get out." said Snape not wishing to draw attention to his realization.

He had been humiliated in front of the werewolf quite enough in the past.

Lupin shuffled out of the dour wizard's bedroom. He figured that he would need a moment to himself but he made it a point to wait in the front room.

 _Snape's Front Room, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Snape had not been surprised when he emerged from his bedroom in his usual attire to find that Lupin had been sitting in his arm chair near the fireplace patiently awaiting his arrival. The Potions Professor made his way over toward his firewhiskey stash. He downed a bit of the vile liquid and sighed. If Dumbledore had been worried enough to ensure that Lupin entered his quarters then what he did must have caused real worry.

"Alright, werewolf." said Snape. "Speak."

Lupin turned his attention to Snape once more.

"I know that being a werewolf is new to you." he said.

"Really, because I thought that morphing into a man-eating psychopath was something I've been doing for years." said Snape annoyed.

"Severus be serious." said Lupin.

"Not in a thousand years." said The Potions Professor.

Lupin rolled his eyes.

"The point that I was trying to make Slytherin git, is that your wolf side has become the opposite of how you are as a man." he said. "Meaning if you've lead a sexless, submissive existence then by contrast the wolf in you will want sex and be aggressive to boot."

Snape had been afraid of this.

"So what you are telling me is that I have no self-control?" he said serious at last.

"Which means a good deal of danger for all around you." said Lupin pleased that he was finally getting through to Snape. "Mainly Harry and Hermione Granger."

Snape sighed.

"Why would Potter be in danger?" asked the dour wizard confused.

"You...sort of see him as a romantic rival for Hermione's affections." said Lupin rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Great." said Snape downing his firewhiskey and pouring another glass. "I get to be hormonally imbalanced and obsessed with a teenage girl I can't legally nor do I want to actually touch and Potter is my competition...it's like 1977 all over again."

"Not true." said The Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor. "You actually wanted to bed Lily..."

Snape glared murderously at him.

"I should be going." said Lupin.

"That would be wise, dog." said Snape annoyed.

Lupin gave him a sheepish grin.

"I would suggest you take care of the sexual part of your urges...lest you find yourself taking a certain young Gryffindor witch by force." he said serious. "Knockturn alley is a good place to start should you find yourself in urgent need of release."

"Duly noted." said Snape still annoyed. "You can leave now, dog."

With a sigh Lupin took his leave of the Potions Professor. Snape busied himself with another round of firewhiskey. It was bad enough that he was a werewolf to begin with but knowing of his obsessive attraction to Hermione Granger...it was all worse than he realized. Especially if he was taking advice from Remus Lupin of all people.


	19. Chapter 18:Basic Needs And An Epiphany

**Chapter 18:** _ **Basic Needs And An Epiphany**_

 _ **{A/N: As per request...Snape and Hermione come to an agreement...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Knockturn Alley, Wizarding World..._

 _ **K**_ nockturn alley had been in it's usual state of disarray. The blackened and poverty stricken streets had been a well known place for murderers, thieves, harlots, and scum to thrive. The constant soft clicking of Severus Snape's ebony dragon-hide boots had been the only sound for a time as he made his way through small puddles left over from the recent rain. The stench of old garbage and dirt had not put him off as he continued to make his way down the notorious alley.

Snape stood outside one of the little known brothels feeling as though he were about to make one of the biggest decisions of his miserable life. He only got up enough nerve to grip the brass handle of the seemingly unassuming door that separated him from the world of vice and debauchery within. The Potions Professor had loathed to venture to a place like this, he had spent twelve years in relative celibacy after the subsequent murder of The Potters and by extension The Dark Lord.

He moved to take a step in a bid to open the door but found that something in him out right refused to venture any further. The Potions Professor tried again but the pull grew stronger. It took him a second to realize that the beast that dwelled within had not wished to copulate with any of the wanton whores that dwelled within this place of ill repute.

With a sigh Snape found that he wholeheartedly agreed. Bedding whores was not going to cure his obviously substantial problem and it seemed his apparent attachment to Miss Granger had been much deeper than anyone had ever realized. Not willing to go any further with this plan, Snape made his way back to Hogwarts determined to find some other way to curb his apparent sexual attraction to the young Miss Granger.

 _Later..._

 _Snape's Office, Hogwarts, Wizarding World..._

Snape had been in his office trying to make sense of his new found status. He had not particularly enjoyed being a blasted werewolf and wanted nothing more than to break Lupin in two for causing this twisted turn of events. What was worse was the abnormal sexual attraction. He had not even been this worked up as a teenager when he was going through puberty. To make matters worse the subject of his apparent fancy was an extremely young witch, who just so happened to be his student.

"Professor Snape." came the voice of none other than said student.

The scent of jasmine seemed to come at him like a rapid fire beam.

"What are you doing here, Miss Granger?" asked Snape as if it hurt to speak.

Hermione noted his struggling and arched an eyebrow at him.

"I only wanted to see how things were coming along with _The Rivermist Plant_." said the young Gryffindor witch. "If you don't mind my saying so...sir you look like you're in a great deal of pain."

Snape slowly let out a harsh breath.

"You have no idea." he drawled. "As for the plant, Miss Granger I'm afraid that I haven't had much time to study it."

Hermione sighed.

She had hoped he had at least known a little something about it. She had been obsessing over it for weeks. All the possible cures and benefits, a future boon to the wizarding world and her vault at Gringotts.

"Any idea when you'll have the time?" she asked.

Snape caught the scent of something familiar about her person and it sent his senses into overdrive. Before he knew it he was up on his feet and out from behind his desk.

The young witch had not known wither she made him angry or if this was something far more serious. She didn't get the chance to see the end of her mental war as he was suddenly in front of her, his obsidian eyes ablaze with what appeared to be rage. His pale face contorted in a form of disgust and anger she rarely saw on him.

"Are you trying to provoke me...Miss Granger?" he asked in a harsh and dangerous tone.

The change in his demeanor seemed to have caught the young witch off-guard. She could only tremble not knowing what she had done to upset him in the few short minutes she had been in his office.

"P-Professor I...I didn't mean to upset you." she stammered. "C-Can you at least tell me what I did?"

Snape narrowed his dark eyes at her. His gaze making her blood run cold in the process.

"Why does the dog's scent linger on you?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

Hermione had been unnerved as Snape suddenly backed her into a nearby wall. There was something primal behind his eyes and she immediately recognized it as the wolf's influence. The wolf had clearly been upset about her being anywhere near someone that wasn't Snape and was bleeding it's rage through the poor Potions Professor.

"Professor, there is nothing going on with myself and Professor Lupin." she stated calmly.

Snape shook his head his eyes still glued to her.

Hermione's back hit the wall and she could go no further. Noting this, Snape seemed to capitalize on her lack of exit strategy. His long ebony clad arms stretched out and his pale palms rested against the cold stone wall of his office. The young witch took a few deep breaths as she felt herself become pressed between the wall and his lean hard body. Still managing to quell her panic, lest she set him off, Hermione thought to get him talking...perhaps if he could retain at least that human aspect of himself then she could prevent him from falling into the will of the wolf.

"Professor..." said Hermione keeping her cool. "Professor talk to me...tell me what you feel."

"I-I want to take you." said Snape as if he had been a thousand miles away. "I want to pound my cock into your tight little cunt until you pass out."

The young witch blushed at the vulgar and animalistic phrases coming from her normally profession and respect oriented Potions Professor.

"What else?" she asked still deciding that keeping him talking would be her best course of action.

"I want to claim you." he said giving voice to his animalistic needs. "I've been haunted by you and that intoxicating scent for so long..."

Snape let out a growl and pressed against the wall tighter.

"B-But you're too young...I can't...I won't take you..." he said with his normal voice warring with the aroused beast inside him. "my need for you grows with each passing day...I want to be inside you witch...I want to hear you scream...to make you...mine."

"Professor you can't." said Hermione in a calm tone. "I'm much too young for any of those things."

"I-know." he said painstakingly. "Ache...I ache for you witch...no...control...I must control...too young..."

Snape had clearly been struggling as he suddenly sank down to his knees before the bushy haired witch.

"I-I'm sorry." he said in a near whimper.

Against her better judgement, Hermione found herself running her fingers through her Professor's raven hair, much as she had the fur on wolf when he nudged her. It was a little strange petting Professor Snape when he still looked like Professor Snape but she made due and he seemed to enjoy it.

"Perhaps..." she started getting an epiphany then. "Perhaps it's my attention you crave and the best cannot obtain emotional connection outside the aspect of trying to mate with me."

Snape let a low growl rumble from his throat.

Her touch seemed to soothe him. It was perhaps what had quelled the ball of rage that had been built up in him.

The young witch to her credit seemed to be proud that she discovered an alternative for his much baser instinct.

"Perhaps." said Snape slowly coming back to himself. "We should do some work with The _Rivermist plant_...it would be an excuse to be in your company...if only to quell the rage of the beast."

"I think that is a good idea." she said still stroking him.

Snape took a few calming breaths before reluctantly pulling away. He got back to his feet and fixed his attire. Hermione was relieved she could now be in his presence without the threat of him taking her by force.

"I will see you tomorrow after dinner." said Snape returning to his usual professional stance as he made his way back to his desk. "In the future Miss Granger I suggest you try to avoid scents that set me off."

"And what scents would that be?" asked Hermione curious.

"Potter, Black Mutt, and Were-Lupin." replied Snape bitterly.

The bushy haired witch smiled. It was rather strange to think about her friends as something to smell. Then again she imagined it was worse for Snape who could actually smell them.

"Run along Miss Granger." said Snape. "And next time you'd better be here by appointment."

"I will." replied Hermione relieved to be leaving in one peace. "Take care sir."

"One more thing, Miss Granger." said Snape in his usual Professor tone.

"Yes Professor?" asked Hermione standing at his door.

"Five points from Gryffindor for petting a Professor." he said with a malicious gleam in his obsidian eyes.

Hermione shook her head. She knew she should have expected something like that. It did serve her right for barging into his office. She knew he was having trouble controlling himself but her excitement about _the Rivermist Plant_ got the better of her and she could have very nearly been taken against her will right there in the middle of his office.

Without another word she took her leave of him. Once she was gone Snape breathed a sigh of relief. He and Miss Granger had come to an agreement of sorts to try and curb his sexual desire for her and she managed to handle his wolfish nature with grace and calm. It had been a stroke of luck on his part that she came up with the solution to his agonizing problem. Only time would tell if it truly worked out.


	20. Chapter 19:Love Bizarre

**Chapter 19:** _ **Love Bizarre**_

 _ **{A/N: R.I.P Prince, My Grandfather's favorite artist...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

 _ **T**_ he amber eyes of Hermione Jean Granger glinted at the prospect of being able to play teacher to her Potions Professor. Snape had still been quite annoyed at his less than savory side's attachment to the insufferable know-it-all. She was smug as she ventured close to him. His heart beating thunderously in his chest at her approach. His body screamed in need for him to grab her and force his aching cock into her warm little body and be done with it, but he would not stoop so low as to defile a young witch, especially a bloody third year. Her idea to spend time with him worked for short term encounters but by the second afternoon together they started to think bigger. Lupin had told her how the spirits of wolves thrived off the already established traits of the men who's bodies they inhabited. Snape had been an affection starved since the moment of his birth. A weakness he had tempered as he grew becoming the stoic and cold Potions Professor, everyone had come to know.

Now here was this wolf spirit feeding off his hunger for human contact and rewriting it in the form of sexual desire.

Snape rolled his eyes as Hermione ran her smooth little finger across his ebony clad chest. She had been hell bent on proving to "Mr. Stone heart" that he had been severely affection starved and it was why he was so aggressive as of late.

"Miss Granger." said Snape growing impatient.

"You're suppose to be relaxing." said Hermione with an innocent smile.

"Miss Granger, I don't think actively provoking the beast-within is a wise decision." said Snape bitterly.

Hermione removed her hand and shrugged.

Snape had been quite annoyed when he found himself dropping to his knees before the young witch in a bid to get her to touch him again. She smiled noting how desperate he had been for her to touch him.

"This is wrong on so many levels." he said bitter still.

"It's the only way to keep you from attacking someone...or did you forget what you almost did to poor Harry?" asked Hermione.

Snape rolled his eyes. He nearly whimpered when she moved her hand from his raven hair down to his shoulders.

"The things I've been reduced to." said The Potions Professor annoyed.

Hermione could sympathize, it must have been hard for him to become dependent on someone like her for comfort. He had usually been a very private man with ample control over his emotions. The wolf was reducing to little more than attention seeking dog. It flattered the young witch to some degree that all the years of wanting his attention and some form of affection from this wizard had come to this.

"If you are done petting me, Miss Granger I believe we have a plant to see to." said Snape getting to his feet.

"Oh." said Hermione more than a little disappointed that he had recovered so quickly. "I'll get the plant book."

"Would you?" asked Snape in a biting manner.

The bushy haired witch didn't seem to notice. She was all too happy to get back to _The River Mist Plant._

 _Snape's Private Labs, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

 _The River Mist plant_ had been a strange discovery to say the least. It's leaves continued to change color based on the apparent mood of the surroundings, Snape and Hermione had discovered this when he got near it in one of his foul tempered moments and the plant changed to the color of crimson. Hermione got near it and it became a strangely vibrant blue color. When Hermione got near Snape when they stood in front of the plant it became a very bright pink hue. Snape had thought it a curious aspect for a plant.

They each took turns recording new and interesting changes in the plant's appearance as well as Snape's extracting a sample from the main source. It still changed hues like before so the theory that Hermione had concluded with it being due to the root or rather main stem of the plant causing the change was incorrect.

"Anything new?" asked Hermione excited as she returned with the plant book.

Snape looked up from the sample he was studying.

"No." he replied. "It seems to be doing the same thing it did before."

"Let me see." said Hermione making her way over toward him.

The sample turned bright pink.

Snape rolled his eyes not at all liking the implication the plant was giving.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" he asked bitterly.

"No." replied Hermione with a grin.

She reached over and tried to get the sample out of his hands and they ended up touching rather intimately. Snape glared at her with heat behind his obsidian eyes. It wasn't the rage that he had been exhibiting thus far in the presence of the plant. Hermione took notice of the hungry look in his eyes and attempted to back up. Snape caught sight of the base plant sitting in it's jar, apparently the bushy haired witch sparked some type of change in it as it became in full bloom, sprouting beautiful white flowers with sleek green seedpods.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." he said stunned.

Hermione blushed still not use to the vulgar language coming from her Potions Professor.

"It's apparently a...love plant?" said Snape moving away from Hermione and looking back n forth between her and the new bloom in the jar. "So that's why it's so elusive...it only responds to..."

He looked at Hermione with his eyes wild.

"How did you find this?" he asked suddenly.

"Well I kind of found it after you gave me that gross deer heart..." said the bushy haired witch. "You didn't seem to mind me gathering potions ingredients and then it was just...there by the river."

"The River Mist plant was only a legend until you got your grubby little hands on it." said Snape. "Now I find that even the legendary title doesn't fit it."

"Well...we'll just have to come up with a better name then." said Hermione with a smile.

She thought for a moment and then suddenly an idea came to her.

"How about _"Amor prodigiosum?"_ she asked hopeful.

Snape had been ready to shoot down any idiotic phrase she came up with but found that he couldn't do so. The name had been rather perfect considering if he had been correct in his assessment of this plant it would make one hell of a love potion.

"Yes." he said surprising Hermione, who had been second guessing her idea. " Love Bizarre is quite an interesting name for this plant...fitting given the circumstances surrounding it's discovery."

The bushy haired witch smiled. She had finally seemed to score some points with her snarky Potions Professor.

"Then it's settled then." she said pleased.

"I believe it is." replied Snape looking at the witch as she ventured over to the book.

He watched her make notes for a while then turned back to studying his plant sample. With seeds now so readily available, it would be wise to figure out what it was truly capable of. Perhaps this strange partnership with Miss Granger would not be so bad after all. She was proving to be a valuable asset and she was no where near ready to become a potions apprentice. However, if he had to take one on, he would surely look no further than the bushy haired know-it-all.


	21. Chapter 20:Looking For Trouble

**Chapter 20:** _ **Looking For Trouble**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **A**_ nother sleepless night and Snape awoke with soaked from sweat. He had another highly vivid dream and took a long cold shower. After that he paced his front room for a while and even attempted to read a time or two. It was all to no avail. The beast in him missed the bushy haired witch. Her idea to appease the wolf in him with the presence of her company had been good on the surface but being as affection starved as he had been missing even one minute of their allotted time together meant a total relapse when it came to his shaky control over his primal emotions. Unable to take any more of the solitude, Snape decide to go out on patrol. All seemed to be going quite well at Hogwarts and everything had been quiet. A little too quiet for Snape's liking. He caught the lingering scent of jasmine from Hermione and followed it confused as to why she would be out and about way passed curfew.

The scent had been directed through the forbidden forest. Snape rolled his eyes. She couldn't possibly be stupid enough to venture into the forbidden forest at night, especially since she had nearly been killed there repeatedly. The now irate Potions Master's heart beat thunderously in his chest as he went through the possible cases for her being this stupid. The familiar and pungent scent of a Weasley hit him, Snape curled his lips as he noted how the boy always seemed to smell of whatever he had eaten in the last ten minutes, old gym socks, and sweat.

The third scent was equally familiar as he followed the trial of the three. The scent of pompous brat, sweat, and arrogance. Yes, the wolf in Snape knew the scent of Harry James Potter quite well as he took off into the forest. He would wring Potter's neck and this time he didn't need the wolf to generate the murderous fury. As he got closer he caught a fourth scent, equally pungent and disgusting to Snape as he inhaled. The scent of fear, urine, and mold. Scents the wolf seemed to associate with the miserable treacherous rat, Peter Pettigrew.

The golden trio had been after Pettigrew.

Snape sighed rolling his eyes again.

A fool's errand of course, it was more than likely that Pettigrew would lead them into an ambush.

A scream shattered the quiet and alerted him. Senses at their max, Snape noted that the scream had belonged to none other than Hermione Jean Granger. The wolf beat violently against it's fleshy prison. The Potions Professor knew it was his duty to keep the students safe especially if he himself had been the threat. He took off toward the sound.

 _The Forbidden Forest..._

Hermione had been trying desperately to keep Ron from bleeding to death as the furious rogue group of centaurs tossed about Harry Potter as if he were a rag doll. Harry screamed in agony as they kicked and jeered at his misery. She knew they didn't have a prayer of surviving unless she managed to alert the one person she knew would be out searching for her, Professor Snape. He had been so attached to her that whenever she had been in danger he seemed to come from out of nowhere just to save her life. The bushy haired witch hoped this would be one of those times.

Ron opened his eyes as his body began to numb from Hermione's quick spell work. His arm was crushed and his legs numb but he was still breathing. As long as The young witch kept his breathing under control he would be fine.

The centaurs tossed Harry to the ground. He had not lost consciousness but it appeared they had broken every bone in his body. Helpless against the might of these furious creatures Hermione held Ron close and wished they could get out of this mess like they had so many others. She found herself picturing Profesor Snape and willing him to come and save them.

She got her wish when she saw the familiar ebony robes as he stood in front of her and Ron. With a flick of his wrist he floated Harry toward Hermione and Ron. The furious centaurs looked even more enraged now that a wizard had entered their area of the forest without permission.

"What is the meaning of this attack on children?" asked Snape irate. "They are under the protection of Albus Dumbledore, we have a treaty with your kind."

The leader of the centaur group smirked.

"We care not for your petty treaty wizard." he said his voice surprisingly deep and rich in baritone almost as if it were set to a beast-like growl.

He had been the largest and the of them. He was a sight to behold, larger than a Spanish Bull below the waste with the build of a muggle wrestler for a torso. His head large and eyes dark and glinting in malice. His flesh dark and his tail as black as the strands upon his head. He had an ugly mug with savage teeth and a nose twisted in disgust as if it were permanent.

"I am Karlie, and this is my herd." he said his deep baritone voice vibrating with rage.

"Your herd is attacking my students." said Snape not letting up as his obsidian eyes glared into those of the man-beast before him.

"Your students trespass upon our lands." said Karlie. "They need to be taught a lesson."

"I believe it is you who needs to be taught a lesson." said Snape. "These are children and simply did not know any better...they were tricked into coming here...you could have let them off with a warning."

Karlie growled angrily.

"INSOLENT HUMAN!" he shouted enraged. "YOU DARE GIVE CHEEK TO YOUR BETTERS?"

Snape did not back down despite the numerous creatures and their stature compared to him.

"I did not come to fight you." he said. "I simply wish to take my students back with me."

"YOU GO NOWHERE BUT TO YOUR DEATH INSOLENT HUMAN!" shouted Karlie. "KILL HIM!"

Using strength and speed unheard of Snape suddenly launched himself at the hostile centaur. Hermione watched in awe as Snape gripped the strongest one and wound his hands around it's neck.

The beast looked genuinely frightened.

"You will listen to your betters." said Snape with his eyes glowing in a golden hue that barely masked his fury. "I am master of the hunt and if I so chose I would end your miserable existence...these lands are under a treaty and attacking members of my pack will only result in all of your blood being spilled."

Karlie's heart had been pounding in his massive chest. It only sounded like music to Snape's ears as the creature came to a startling conclusion.

"Y-You are a Hound of Hircine?" asked the trembling Man-beast.

Snape simply grinned his eyes flashing malice.

"I-I had no idea." replied Karlie. "I-I...Please forgive us...I humbly beg your mercy Master Wizard."

"Snape." said the Potions Professor beginning to radiate power.

"F-Forgive us Master Snape." said Karlie.

Snape turned his attention to Hermione.

"What do you think witch, should I spare this spineless sack of waste or would you like the heart as a gift?"

Hermione knew all to well what Snape had in mind. The wolf in him perceived Karlie to be a threat to her, or rather disrespectful of it's intended mate and if she so chose she could have let it tear the beast to pieces. But of course she was a Gryffindor.

"I want you to let him go." said Hermione.

Snape let out a low rumbling growl as he glared into the eyes of Karlie.

"I suggest you and your little friends leave while you can." he said still with mischief glinting behind his obsidian eyes. "The witch is the only reason you yet draw breath."

Karlie nodded nervously as he and his herd took off in a bid to get as far away from Snape as their horse legs could carry them. Snape turned his attention to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. The rage boiling his beast blood as he looked upon them and then Hermione herself. He made his way over toward her in long swift strides. Before the witch knew it he had her pinned up against a nearby tree.

His nostrils flaring and sweat pouring off him.

"What have I told you about Potter?" he asked in a gruff tone.

Hermione didn't break eye contact with him.

"I-I was simply trying to help my friend." she said.

Snape growled viciously.

"No Potter!" he said as the rage continued to build.

"I-I did not mean to make you angry." said the bushy haired witch. "I simply wanted keep a promise I made to Harry."

"T-Touch you?" asked Snape barely having any grip on his humanity.

"No." replied Hermione knowing what he meant.

"Kill all." said Snape blinking back fury.

Just as before Hermione reached out and pressed her hands into his ebony clad chest. She noted as she looked at this man, cloaked in ebony from his lengthy locks to his toes, the struggle deep inside of him evident in the flexing of his muscles and the clenching of his teeth. He must have been in indescribable agony.

"Professor talk to me." she said calmly.

"Too young." he replied. "I want...ache...the ache's back...need to claim you...need to feel..."

"You can't Professor." she said reminding him where they truly stood in all this.

"I-I..want...I...want..." he said weak. "No...control...must control...must...safe."

He collapsed onto his knees before her like back in his office. He could see clearly where she had been injured by the centaurs and it only fueled his burning rage.

"Hurt...you?" he said trying to remain in control.

The scent of jasmine from her hair only served to entice him more.

Hermione had not known what to do when he suddenly leaned his head against her. His eyes level with her wound. She felt the softness of his touch as his cheek grazed the bloodied hole in her flesh. She heard him inhale at the sight and arched a curious eyebrow. He had been able to heal her with his saliva when in beast form but she wasn't so sure if it would work with him still being human.

Snape exhaled fairly close to her and she tensed up.

"Professor?" she said not wishing to make any sudden movements. "Professor Snape?"

Snape ignored her. Instead he simply whispered a quick healing spell and tried desperately to think of something other than the scent of her blood or the frantic beating of her heart. She had been so weak and so frail compared to him. He could snap her in two in an instant.

"Her-mi-on-ee." he growled.

The wolf had enjoyed getting acquainted with the female. It seemed she knew her place very well. He backed away from her and turned his attention to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. He sighed taking in the scent of their spilled blood as well. Hermione looked concerned for a moment when Snape's predatory gaze lingered on Harry for a moment.

"Not to worry Miss Granger, I wouldn't dream of harming the great Harry Potter." said Snape sounding like his usual self seeping in biting sarcasm. "Let us away then...and the three of you idiots have detention."

Hermione sighed.

Given what Snape was now capable of with his unpredictable wolf spirit, she was glad they escaped with only a detention lingering over their heads. Both Snape and Hermione got her friends back to Hogwarts and into the infirmary. Snape made arrangements to pass along Harry and Ron's detention to Filch, she supposed it was better they spent less time around Snape as possible. He however made the special request to over see her detentions. The bushy haired witch sighed as she made her way toward Gryffindor tower. She had three weeks with Snape in detention. He knew it was literally the rest of the semester she would be spending with him. Plenty of time to spend with her before she went away for three months.


	22. Chapter 21:Remnants Of Summer

**Chapter 21:** _ **Remnants Of Summer**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **S**_ ummer brought with it a hole list of problems for Severus Snape as he was forced to adjust to being without Hermione Granger, whom the wolf spirit in him was highly dependent upon. Dumbledore had insisted he stay at Hogwarts until he could learn to properly control his werewolf side. Needless to say Snape was not in the least bit happy about that. What was worse was that Lupin was asked to look after him. The first night Snape howled like a mad man at the door hoping for Hermione to hear him and return. The second night he was tearing up his quarters in a bid to get to her. He had been so terrible that both Dumbledore and Lupin had to restrain him in the room of requirement. The wolf came out repeatedly hostile and a near-on murderer. Swiping at the other staff members and nearly attacking the house elves.

Once again Lupin got him under control.

The first month had been pure hell for not only the Potions Professor but Lupin and Dumbledore as well.

The second month Snape seemed to slip into a deep depression. He stayed in his quarters most of the time locked behind closed doors, much as he use to occasionally the howls would commence but he never really showed up to do much of anything outside of ready his lesson plans for the up coming year.

The Tri-Wizard tournament was coming and with it an old acquaintance who had become The Head of Durmstrang Institute, Professor Igor Karkaroff an ex-Death Eater in his youth. It had been Igor that told Mad-Eye Moody about Snape's position as a death eater among the dark lord's ranks. His naming of Snape ended in Snape's brief incarceration in Azkaban and subsequent torturing at Moody's hands but Dumbledore had managed to get him out of it. Still it left a bitterness in the Potions Master when it came to Igor and Moody both despite having to work with them on occasion.

The third month, Snape had been well adapted to the needs of the wolf outside of the situation with Hermione Granger. Lupin had taken him hunting and it proved to be quite the experience. Snape managed to bring down two more deer during this escapade than Lupin with all his veteran hunting skills. Strangely enough Snape was able to control Lupin in wolf form despite him taking the _Wolfsbane_ potion.

 _Granger Residence, Muggle London, England..._

The summer sun had been warm against the young Gryffindor witch's skin. It had been another usual hot afternoon before the start of the next school term. She had not seen neither Harry nor Ron all summer as they were with their respective families. During her three month absence from Hogwarts Hermione had been studying all she could get her hands on about werewolves and the like. She could not stop thinking about Professor Snape's strange circumstances. The feeling of his warm tongue all over her aching flesh had not left her senses either. It was easy to see that she had been doing some thinking over the course of the summer, She had not known exactly when she started to have strange feelings about the boys in her life, it seemed that she just woke up one day and decided she wanted the attention from boys that all the other girls had been getting for as long as she could remember.

A lot of changes had taken place during her three month absence from Hogwarts.

She had been looking forward to returning to the school to be with her friends and to studying with Professor Snape again. There was a whole world of new possibilities that the young witch found herself opened up to. Like her suddenly profound interest in Ronald Weasley. Years prior she had not liked Ron due to his arrogance and rude behavior. Now it was like she couldn't stop thinking about the annoying prat.

She guessed that he had changed a lot over the course of the summer as well. The bushy haired witch thought of Harry Potter and how he must be enjoying his summer at his godfather's manor. She had no doubt that it had been a more pleasant change from when he had to spend his summers with The Dursleys.

Her mind drifted back to the ailing Potions Professor. She had hoped the dour man found a way to cope with the raging beast that dwelled within. She knew being away from him must have caused a great deal of distress back at Hogwarts and correctly assumed that Snape would have been barred to the grounds in a bid to contain him so that he wouldn't cause any harm to any one or damage.

The thought of the plant crossed her mind and what color it might have changed to. Ever the overachiever, she couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts to do more research.

 _Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts, Wizarding World..._

Snape found himself busily brewing a great deal of calming draught potions. He had no idea when he would need them during this term but he knew they would be the only thing keeping him from tearing Hogwarts apart. The Potions Master got through an entire month on them and didn't have so much as a single lapse until the full moon. He had not known how the wolf spirit within would react to Hermione but it seemed his desire for her had become much more profound. The dreams of her were getting more frequent and the plant seemed to pick up on it, remaining a vibrant red as if it had been a beacon for the wolf's deepest desires.

Exhausted and fully dosed with calming draught, Snape made his way toward his bedroom. It wouldn't be long before the school was flooded with students and with them Hermione Granger would be attending. Just the thought of her was enough to make Snape anxious as he closed his eyes drifting off into a contented sleep with the images of the bushy haired witch in his mind.


	23. Chapter 22:The Ever Moody Prince

**Chapter 22:** _ **The Ever Moody Prince**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another update...for those of you who wanted to fast-track...I never much cared for fourth year anyway...I apologize for any mistakes, late post...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **F**_ ourth Year started off with hype for the up-coming Tri-Wizard Tournament. It was a well known fact that Hogwarts was to host it this Durmstrang Institute, and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic had in previous years. The returning champion from Durmstrang Institute had been none other than Viktor Krum. A boy Snape had heard a great deal about if Professor Igor Karkaroff's ranting were anything to go by. It unnerved the Potions Master to see the Tri-Wizard Games Champion taking such an interest in Hermione Granger. She seemed to be falling into the pitfalls of the late bloomer. On occasion he caught her looking at both Weasley and Krum with a strange sort of admiration that had been alien when it came to her previous personality comparison.

The longer the games went on the more Snape found himself wanting to rip both Weasley and Krum apart.

Potions Class had been moved into it's advanced stages and as such the work became harder and more defined for the former 3rd years. Harry Potter had become even more of a nuisance than in previous years and Dumbledore's concern over the boy's name being placed in The Goblet Of Fire meant Snape had to work overtime to ensure the petulant child's survival.

His idea to use Potter as bait was more so for his own good than Potters. Lucius had confided in him that he believed the dark lord may be returning sooner than anyone would think. Never on to play the fool, Snape began to play his part accordingly. Although Dumbledore's plan to do such was simply to realign himself with those he despised most in the world, even above House Gryffindor's Marauders.

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

The first thing Hermione noticed when she returned to Hogwarts was that Snape seemed more than a bit different. There were aspects to his wilder nature emerging that he had been unable to keep hidden, his hair grew in length and became more wild. He had taken to growing his facial hair which caught Hermione off guard the first time she saw him. He wore the same ebony robes and Victorian style frock coat that had become something of a trademark for him right along with the black trousers and dragon-hide boots.

His obsidian eyes had a kind of wild flare behind them as well. When the bushy haired witch got back to the school she had not believed that she could find herself attracted to her Potions Professor, not even in the least but seeing him for the first time in three months proved to be a compelling aspect to venture along those lines.

Much like before Snape and Hermione went to work on their _Love Bizarre plant_. Surprisingly, it had become vibrant green during her absence. She made note of the changes having to do with Snape and his now frequent mood swings. He sat at his desk grading parchments and making notes on various potions he had been working on since she had been gone. He appeared to be upset with her to some degree.

The young Gryffindor witch ignored it and continued making notes on their plant.

"Where did you do?" he asked in a gruff tone.

Hermione sighed.

"It was summer break, Professor." she said. "I went home to my family."

Snape let out a wild growl and continued scribbling.

"Everyone goes home for summer break at the end of term and you know it." she said annoyed with his increasingly possessive behavior.

"You were suppose to be here." growled Snape.

Hermione sighed again.

"I suppose we aren't going to get any work done." she said. "I see you another day."

She got to her feet and before she could make it to the door Snape had been up from his desk and had her pinned against his wall. A low warning growl erupted from deep within. His eyes flashing a hint of danger.

"Are you trying to provoke me, witch?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"N-No." said Hermione recalling just how dangerous Snape could be if his wolf side gained control.

"D-Do not move." he said grasping the wall behind her. His fingernails clawing at the gray stone in apparent desperation.

Hermione took a breath and recalled how she handled this situation before hand.

"Talk to me Professor." she said. "Tell me what you feel."

Snape sighed still grasping at the wall.

"You know what I feel." he replied trying to keep from pressing his straining body into the young witch before him.

"Where you angry that I left?" she asked.

"Y-You left..." he managed. "You left me."

Hermione took her time and tentatively reached out pressing her hand to Snape's ebony clad chest.

"Too...young." he said in a breath. "I want...need to claim..."

"You can't Professor." she said softly.

"I-I know." he replied gripping the wall tighter.

He let out a whimper akin to a dog when it's near a bitch in heat.

Snape looked at Hermione with longing behind his obsidian eyes. He took one of his rather large calloused pale hands and gently stroked her exposed arm. A growl once again rumbled from him.

"So soft." he said in a near on trance. "So warm..."

The rapid beating of the young bushy haired witch's heart as Snape's hand remained in contact with her exposed flesh had gotten his attention. He could hear the blood rushing to places that she had not even known existed. He smiled rather eerily as he caught a whiff of apparent female arousal. She had been young but due to puberty her body worked just as a woman's did wither she wanted it to or not.

"Hmmm." said Snape as the malice flickered behind his eyes.

"Professor." said Hermione not at all comfortable with the sensations running through her body.

"Run along little Gryffindor." he said pulling away from her.

Hermione didn't need to be told twice. She gathered her things and made her way to the door while Snape made short work of a calming draught potion he created. It brought the beast under control and he resumed his grading. He did everything he could to ignore the tightening in his trousers. The last thing he needed was for the wolf to get control of him and he go chasing after her. Oddly enough it was the thrill of chasing after the young witch that seemed to excite the wolf more.

Their little arrangement would hold as long as the wolf was amused.

 _Later..._

Life for Hermione Granger had seemingly gotten back to a relatively normal pace with all the excitement of the Tri-Wizard tournament and the prospect of dating Viktor Krum. Ron Weasley remained the insensitive jerk he had always been making Hermione second guess her apparent attraction to him. Snape stood by brooding all the while knowing that he should not interfere with the young witch's life but the wolf in him would not conceded to another having his witch so easily.

Combating numerous fits of jealously, Snape ended up cornering an elated Viktor Krum following his night at the Yule Ball with Hermione. The Potions Professor swept out of the darkness and pinned a highly startled Viktor by the collar. The dark eyes of the infamous Tri-Wizarding champion met those of the enraged dour wizard.

"So Mr. Krum." said Snape in barely disguised rage. "Why the sudden interest in Hermione Granger?"

Viktor had not understood why Snape would be interested in the courtship of a couple of students but answered honestly.

"I vind ver very interesting." he said with the accent of the muggle movie Dracula. "I intend to pursue her affections."

"Over my dead body." snarled Snape as his obsidian eyes glinted.

Viktor became confused by his behavior.

"P-Professor...Snape is it?" he asked. "Vhy are you so interested in Her-mion-eee?"

Snape tightened his grip on Krum's collar without meaning to effectively choking the young wizard.

"Listen to me very carefully, Miss Granger is off limits." he snarled in a dangerous tone. "Find yourself another witch."

Viktor looked defiantly into Snape's eyes.

"Vhat if I do not vant another witch?" he asked with rage flickering behind his own dark eyes.

Snape leaned down so that Viktor could see the wolfish canine teeth that made themselves known in the heated exchange.

"I don't think you want to push this Mr. Krum." he said still in a dangerous tone. "Stay away from Hermione Granger."

Having made his point Snape let Viktor drop to the ground and made his way toward the dungeons. Leaving the younger wizard to scramble to his feet massaging his neck in a bid to ease the pain of being strangled.

A couple weeks later...

Viktor Krum ended his romantic pursuit of Hermione Granger much to the young bushy haired witch's surprise. She didn't seem all that effected by his change of heart as she had been more interested in Ron Weasley. Snape made a note to put an end to the red haired wizard's meddling as well. The Potions Professor and Lupin had continued to go out on their nightly hunts when the full moon was at bay just to keep Snape from possibly killing one or all of the students as his frustration continued to build. The plant's results had been promising in the form of a new love-potion he had begun brewing. If all went according to plan during the testing phase he would begin actively manufacturing it, of course Hermione would get 50% of the residuals. She had after all discovered the plant.

As the days passed Snape became strangely moody when it came to teaching his classes. Hermione had been visiting him like usual and they sometimes passed through the day on a high note but the wolf appeared to be growing bored with their current arrangement. This had been a sign that things did not bode well for the young witch.


	24. Chapter 23:Inner Turmoil Of The Moon Be

**Chapter 23:** _ **Inner Turmoil Of The Moon Beast**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...late post...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **T**_ he scent of jasmine filled Snape's nostrils as he burst through the door of his private chambers. He had followed Hermione for hours always careful to stay within the shadows, lest some one like the ever annoying Potter get wind of his new found pass time. It had not been his intention to linger nor even to involve himself in Hermione's seemingly evolved social life. The fact that the wolf that resided within him had been more interested in claiming the young witch had been hell for him. The shock of Cedric Diggory's death at the hands of the newly restored Voldemort spread panic through out the wizarding world, only for it to be quelled by The Ministry Of Magic who claimed Harry Potter had been responsible for the boy's death. The added stress of having to suppress his new found nature even from his old master only seemed to drive Snape more into a frenzy. Despite all this he became quite good at it. No one had been more suited than _Dumbledore's Token Spy_ to take on the task of living a double life.

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Snape stood underneath the steady stream of cold water for what seemed like hours. Despite his best efforts with the calming draughts and cold showers he had become surprisingly more aroused by the scent of Hermione Granger. Snape had not liked having so little control of himself especially over a young Gryffindor witch half his age. He had been annoyed that his latest attempts to gain her affection have met with resistance. The wizard had not known when he had actually begun to purse the witch in earnest but the thought of another claiming her made his blood boil in within his veins.

He had not liked being so starved for the girls attention it was like he couldn't breathe. His heart pounded thunderously within his water soaked pale chest. His lank raven hair was soaked as well and water dripped down from it as he pushed it back out of his face. He couldn't imagine why she had not been as interested in him as he had seemed to be of her.

Her interest in Ron Weasley didn't help matters.

In fact it provoked his more baser jealous nature. The thought of that ginger headed moron getting her attention only served to enrage him all the more. She smiled when in his presence, and on occasion he would catch her looking at him with affection when teaching potions class. A wave of sickness came over him and he suddenly felt himself get weak.

It was like HER all over again.

He closed his eyes leaning his head against the white tile as the water continued to run down his back. The images of a girl he loved before and her subsequent rejection of him came flooding back in unrelenting waves.

 _Front Room, Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Hermione Granger had come into Snape's quarters much like usual. She had been thinking about the plant and what new color it possibly had become as of late. So far it was red, vibrant blue, pink, and vibrant green. She wondered what would make it turn yellow or even if it could. Either way, she simply wanted some thing to keep her mind from wondering. For the passed few weeks she found herself thinking about her Potions Professor in a less than academic way. She had been undressing him with her eyes and tried in vain to focus on her previous attraction to Ron Weasley but it never seemed to work. She would catch him staring at her, those heated glances and recall all the most vulgar things he's said to her while in response to his heated beast blood.

The bushy haired witch got out the not book and made her way down to the wizard that dominated nearly all of her thoughts' private lab. She knew her way around and the key he had given her was quite a boon as well. As soon as she entered the place she set to work. Upon entering she immediately noted the plant had become a deep blue color almost bordering on purple. She wondered what had made the plant change so drastically and had been about to head upstairs to share this discovery with Snape when he came down in little more than a towel wrapped around his waist.

The bushy haired witch's jaw dropped at how well-toned the Potions Professor had become. She had no doubt in her mind that it had been apart of the beast blood that flowed in his veins but she couldn't seem to take her eyes off him. Blush crept across her cheeks as she cleared her throat. Snape had been busily drying his wild raven hair that had been surprisingly curly when wet.

"I already made a note of the new color Professor." she said her eyes unable to look away from the man before her.

Snape nodded as the heat filled his obsidian eyes and he drank in the sight of her. The scent of jasmine hit him and before he knew it all the effort he put into controlling himself during his shower was wasted. The half-naked Potions Professor licked his bottom lip with a wild expression on his pale face and attempted to venture close to the young witch before catching himself.

"I don't believe it's a good idea for you to be here." he said still sizing her up.

"I-I would have to agree." she replied uneasily. "I just wanted to get some work done, I had no idea you'd be in the shower."

"Hmmm." said Snape in a low growl. "Her-mi-on-ee..."

Sensing this would be a good time for her to leave, the bushy haired witch attempted to do just that, making her way toward the large wooden door. Before she could get it open good enough Snape suddenly slammed it shut pressing his towel covered form into her. She took a deep breath willing herself not to think of him in that towel as his chest pressed against her back.

"I want you." he said in a low growl. "You have no idea what it's like..."

His massive pale hands with their long, equally pale, calloused fingers gripped the door. His palms flat against the surface.

"You have no idea what it's like to sit in class with you day after day and want nothing more than to drive my aching cock into your tight little body." he said through gritted teeth. "To want to hear you scream in pleasure and in pain while you beg me not to stop."

Hermione felt her throat go dry as he pressed his towel covered erection into the back of her thighs.

"P-Professor." she said finding it hard to breathe. "Professor you can't..."

Snape let out a frustrated growl.

"I know!" he said angrily. "I know...I can't fuck you...I want to fuck you...my blood is screaming for me to fuck you..."

He gripped the door digging his fingernails into it.

"You fear me." he said softly. "You want to know what it's like but you're scared...you think I will hurt you..."

Hermione closed her eyes trying to ward off his mental attack.

"Professor please." she said fighting his mental invasion.

"I know you want to know what my cock looks like." he said in a gruff tone. "You want to know what it feels like...you want me to fuck you...you want to beg for me to fuck you...right her perhaps...you want me to fuck you right up against this door..."

Hermione couldn't stand his vulgar words or his heated body pressing into her. The scent of her arousal did not fool him in the least. He knew what she wanted and how bad she had wanted it.

"Professor we can't." she said. "They'll fire you...an I'll be expelled."

"I know." said Snape leaning into her and taking in the scent of jasmine from her hair. "I want you..."

"Professor it's your beast blood getting to you." she said trying to stay in control of herself. "You do not have any feelings for me..."

She was cut off by the sensation of him pressing his erection into her.

"See what you do to me?" he asked with his breath becoming ragged. "I'm a patient man...Hermione...I'll wait for you...but I will not let anyone else take what rightfully belongs to me..."

Snape continued to dig his fingernails into the door.

Hermione had not much like being thought of as "property" let alone to an aggressive werewolf.

"Professor Snape, I don't belong to anyone." she said defiantly.

Snape growled enraged.

"My witch." he said gripping the door harder. "My female...no one can have you...no one will take you away from me."

"Professor Snape please stop this." she said. "This isn't you talking...it's the beast blood making you insane."

"No." he said with more ragged breath. "It is you who are making me insane...you who's mind is filled with images of you submitting yourself to me...you who would like nothing more than for me to fuck you."

Once again blush creep across Hermione's face.

"Professor Snape, I have to get to my next class." she said. "And I am no one's possession, I have my own life."

Snape suddenly backed away from her reasserting his self-control. Apparently she had gotten through to him.

"I-I apologize, Miss Granger." he said. "I..."

She turned to face him and the shame was evident on his pale face but she couldn't deny her growing attraction to him.

"Professor, I think we should find some other way to spend time together." she said. "So that we don't risk this happening again."

Snape simply nodded too ashamed to even look into her amber eyes. He had not wanted this. She was his student and only 15 years old to boot. He knew he had to get his blood under control or it would drive him insane.

"I'm sorry." he said still ashamed. "What I did...what I said..."

Hermione held up a hand.

"I know it was the beast blood making you do that." she said. "You're not a bad guy Professor...just apparently a very lonely one."

Snape rolled his eyes.

"I think you should get to class Miss Granger." he said.

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I think so too." she said. "I left you my notes on the plant...see you later."

Before Snape could inquire as to why the plant was suddenly pink again she was gone. The Potions Professor sighed and made his way toward his bedroom to get dress then headed down to the lab. It was to be another late work night for him. If only to get his mind off a certain bushy haired witch.


	25. Chapter 24:Hungry Like The Wolf

**Chapter 24:** _ **Hungry Like The Wolf**_

 _ **{A/N: I was asked for fluff and I was asked to fast track a bit, let's see what I can do...sorry for the errors}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **H**_ ermione Granger found herself at 12 Grimmauld Place right along with Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. There had been a lot of changes over the course of the summer and with it at it's end everyone was gearing up for what was about to take place, all out war with Voldemort and his followers. The young bushy haired Gryffindor witch had been silent most of the night as the members of the Order of Phoenix awaited the arrival of Severus Snape. She had seen less of him since that afternoon in the dungeons with him and everyone else turning their immediate focus to the war. The later it got the more everyone started off for bed. It had been an unusually hot night even for the summer. The added heat only seemed to cause more discomfort before she finally decided make the journey toward the stairs to go to bed when she heard a loud and sudden crash coming from the kitchen. Strangely it had not awoken the entire house but ever the alert one, Hermione grabbed her wand gripping it tightly and made her way toward the kitchen.

 _The Kitchen, 12 Grimmauld Place, Muggle World..._

Hermione had been well on her way to firing a powerful hex when she caught sight of a figure wearing nothing but worn black trousers. She knew the pale frame of the culprit instantly as he raided the sighed and made her way inside still wondering what had caused the loud crash that had gotten her attention. She had barely gotten inside when Snape's voice shook her from her seemingly effortless trance.

"Are you going to stand there and stare at me all night, Miss Granger or are you going to get me something to clean up this mess?" he asked without looking in her direction.

Not at all surprised in the least that he knew she as there, Hermione made her way over toward the broom closet. She got out a mop and a bucket and quickly charmed it to clean the rather large bowl of gelatin Snape had knocked onto the floor effectively shattering the glass dish Mrs. Weasley had it stored in. As she neared the half dressed Potions Professor, she noted that he must have cut himself on the shard as blood had trailed from his pale foot.

Without giving it a moment's thought, she made her way over toward him and immediately set to work on how to assist him. Snape smirked when she got him to relax in one of the chairs at the counter and began running her wand over his torn pale flesh. When she had been finished healing the dour sod, her amber eyes met his.

"What were you doing raiding the fridge at this hour?" she asked.

"It's simply really Miss Granger." he said. "I was starving."

She noted the heat behind his obsidian eyes as he spoke. It didn't take her long to note his wolfish nature bleeding into his human consciousness. It didn't help that his new rugged appearance sent chills down her spine.

"Well you could have easily eaten with everyone else." she said. "You're the one who insists on brooding in the darkness."

Snape arched an eyebrow at her. There was definitely something different about her then he recalled the last time he saw her. Her scent had been the same and she seemed to have mature a bit over the course of the summer. The Potions Master tilted his head in confusion as his brain connected the otherwise scattered dots.

"Y-You didn't..." he said stunned by his own realization.

Hermione looked at him innocently.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." she said.

Snape grab hold of the young witch and brought her close to him. He inhaled her scent deeply as he pressed her body to him.

"You did." he said with his eye wild in surprise. "How did you...?"

The bushy haired witch attempted to pull away but he stood up and pressed her against the fridge.

"What did you do?" he asked with concern in his tone.

"I-I used a time turner." she admitted. "I-I couldn't take it anymore...no one else knows..I didn't think you could tell..."

Snape found himself unable to keep from staring at the young witch before him.

"That means..." he said trying to wrap his head around all that was happening. "You're ..."

"Eighteen." replied Hermione biting her lower lip. "I've been eighteen since the last term's end."

"I-I knew it." he said as a low growl erupted from him. "I can't explain it but that must by why I seemed to have lost my ability to control myself around you."

Hermione took a breath unsure how she was going to explain what she needed to.

"I-I'm sorry professor, I didn't think..." before she could finish Snape suddenly crushed his pale lips into her pink ones.

Before she could stop herself, Hermione found herself returning the dour wizard's kiss. Snape let out a low growl as he pulled away from the witch. He tried to catch his breath and calm his thunderous heart beat.

"I-I want you to be sure." he said with a serious expression on his face.

Hermione kissed him again with heat behind her amber eyes.

"I'm sure." she said.

Snape returned her kiss with just as much heat and lifted the young witch off the floor with relative ease.

"I'm not a nice man Hermione." he said.

"I know." she replied running her hands through his wild raven hair. "I have wanted to do this for so long."

Snape chuckled some as he held her.

"What's the real reason you came down here in the middle of the night?" she asked kissing him still.

Snape sighed.

"I told you." he replied. "I was starving."

He put the bushy haired witch down when he noted the mess he made had been well and truly gone.

"You know I'm feeling pretty hungry too?" she said.

Snape flashed a smirk and they turned their collective attention back to the fridge.

"Let's see what we can come up with." he said in a low tone.

 _Later..._

Hermione convinced the dour werewolf to allow her to accompany her into his room if only to enjoy the rest of their unusual picnic and enlightening conversation. The bushy haired witch stretched out on his bed, her eyes heavy from need of sleep. Snape had been nearly asleep as well lying back against the pillows.

Time seemed to have no concept beyond the large wooden door that separated Snape's bedroom from the rest of the house and possibly the outside world. They both drifted off effortlessly forgetting that Hermione was suppose to return to her own bedroom before the other guests at Grimmauld Place awoke.

In sleep the wolf embraced his mate. Hermione found herself resting her head against Snape's exposed pale chest and his equally pale arms were wrapped around her. The two seemed quite comfortable locked in a lover's embrace and almost naturally so.

 _The Next Morning..._

The foul stench of wet dog had been the thing that woke Severus as his obsidian eyes found themselves meeting the dark brown ones of Sirius Black. He had not realized that not only had Hermione been in bed with him, but she had been sleeping with her head rested against his pale chest. She had seemingly been at peace in his arms so much so that the presence of Sirius Black had not disturbed her in the least.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with that child!?" said Sirius with a look of disgust filed across his face. "I always knew you were as disgusting as they come."

Snape barely had time to register what was happening before the wolf in him reacted to the obvious disrespect the mutt was showing. He sat up nearly forgetting that Hermione had been asleep on his chest. He eased her onto the bed and got to his feet.

"Just what do you think you are implying?" asked Snape enraged.

"There is nothing to imply you being half naked with a young girl in your bed." said Sirius. "Just wait till everyone see how truly sick you are."

"I've do nothing dishonorable to Hermione." said Snape in defense of himself.

"Like you had any honor to begin with." said Sirius.

The dog's eyes were ablaze with malice.

"Stooping to taking innocent virgin girls now, Snevillus?" he said. "My won't your death eater pals be pleased, maybe Voldy will give you a medal."

Enraged beyond words Snape attacked Sirius beating the mangy mutt and ramming him into the crumbling walls. The commotion had awoken Hermione who had been enjoying her rest until this.

Remus Lupin had come down the stairs after picking up the commotion with his acute hearing. He swept in and put some distance between the snarling werewolf in the form of the Potions Master and Siruis who's doggish persona was bleeding through his human consciousnesses. Snape had been about to attack and possibly kill both Black and Lupin when Hermione came behind him.

"Severus." she said in a calm tone.

Immediately Snape registered her presence.

"Hermione." he said as his self-control reasserted itself.

The bushy haired witch had a good idea as to what was going on when she walked over to him putting herself between the two wizards and Snape. He watched with his breath ragged with rage boiling his beast blood as she tentatively touched his bare chest with her soft fingers.

"Severus, please don't." she said sweetly.

Snape closed his eyes at the feel of her touch.

In that moment she disarmed him. The beast had been quiet and Snape simply looked weary.

"I apologize Lupin." he said in a low tone. "I should not have attacked you."

"It's quite alright Severus." said Remus with a sad smile. "If I were in your place I would have probably done the same."

Sirius glared at him.

"Are you two best buddies now?" he asked. "Am I the only one who seem to think that there is something wrong with Snape bedding Harry's little friend?"

"We haven't done anything." said Hermione annoyed by Sirius' callous manner. "For your information, Severus was a perfect gentleman."

Sirius couldn't help but give an arrogant scoff at the mention of this. As far as he was concerned there had been nothing gentleman like about Severus Snape.

"Right and I'm the king of Siam." he said skeptically.

"Watch it Mutt." he said in a dangerous tone.

Remus turned his attention to Snape.

"If you don't mind my asking, what did happen?" he asked totally in the dark as far as whatever was going on had been.

"It's simply really." said Snape glaring at Sirius Black with murderous intent. "I fancy Miss Granger and she has reciprocated my affection."

Remus arched an eyebrow at this.

"I told you!" blurted Sirius with a self satisfied smirk. "Snivellus is preying upon that young girl."

"Shut up Sirius." said Remus now turning a furious gaze upon his own friend. "You are the last person that should dare to make any judgments...there is more going on here and I am not fool enough to jump to conclusions."

Snape smirked this time finding it strange that Remus would defend him even with all evidence pointing to Sirius being right.

"Remus?" said Sirius in a hushed tone.

He carried the look of a scolded dog if ever there was one.

"Shut it Sirius." growled the werewolf. "Severus I do not and will not believe you have chosen to pursue Miss Granger who is half your age without reason."

"She is indeed half my age Lupin." said the dour wizard. "But you know all too well my connection to her."

"I do." confirmed Lupin still noting that there had been more to it. "But you've never acted upon it before."

"Quite true." replied Hermione. "And I would have to say it is my fault that he has."

Lupin and Sirius both turned their attention to the young witch.

"Go on." said Remus looking stunned by her admission.

"I-I wanted to be with him...I found that I've wanted it for longer than I could have ever imagined..." began Hermione. "But my age and his honor did not permit such a thing, so I went to Dumbledore and asked if I could use his time turner for extra classes."

"Didn't you use said time-turner to free me before?" asked Sirius now stunned that this all had merit.

"I did." said Hermione annoyed. "And right now I am regretting it."

Sirius looked down at the hard wood floor.

"Anyway, I used the time turner to advance my age another year just to be on the safe side." concluded the bushy haired witch.

"So you were already of age when you returned from..." started Lupin putting the pieces together.

Hermione nodded.

"And he just now figured this out now?" asked Lupin looking over at Snape who narrowed his eyes at him.

"Yes." replied Hermione. "I'll admit my plan was a little flawed but...I think it was worth it."

"Foolish Gryffindor sentiment." said Snape folding his arms across his pale chest.

Lupin chuckled some understanding them completely.

"Well, I for one am happy for you both." he said. "Maybe now this one can stop trying to destroy everything in sight in a bid to get to you."

Snape rolled his eyes.

Hermione gave the werewolf a warm smile.

"Well I'll leave you two to it then." said Lupin. "If you need back up you know where to find me...(turning to Sirius)...come along Sirius."

Lupin pulled his old friend out of the hall and down to the kitchens leaving Snape and Hermione once again alone with one another.

"Well." said Snape in his usual baritone drawl. "That was interesting."

"That's what you'd call it?" asked Hermione with a mischievous grin. "I'd say it was down right nutters."

Snape chuckled some at this.

"The other's will be up soon." he said. "I doubt they will be as supportive as Lupin given the situation."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"See you tonight then?" she asked.

"Of course." he replied.

He wanted to kiss her then but thought better of it should one of the other guests or even one of the portraits take notice.

"See you soon." he said settling for the promise in his departure.

"The sooner the better." replied Hermione before she headed down the hall toward her room.

Snape watched her disappear beyond her brown door and made his way toward his own bedroom. It was going to be quite the day pretending to be nothing more than her disinterested Potions Professor when all he wanted was to steal her away and prove to her just how much he loved her. It was going to be quite the day indeed.


	26. Chapter 25:Secrets Of The Night

**Chapter 25:** _ **Secrets Of The Night**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **N**_ ightfall had been welcome at 12 Grimmauld Place. The heat of the summer sun was no longer baring down on the Order's inhabitants as they all made their way toward their respective room. Cooling charms and fans galore as they did. Snape had come in late as usual but thankfully unhurt after his meeting with the dark lord. He reported to Albus Dumbledore straightaway and made his way toward the kitchen. He had his fill of the supper he missed while attending the meeting then climbed the stairs to find Hermione Granger waiting. She had smiled at him rather sweetly and he returned her smile with a rare one of his own.

"I've missed you." she said innocently.

Snape smiled and escorted her into his bedroom and not only locked but warded his door not taking anymore chances after the incident with Sirius. She made her way over toward his bed as if it had been the most natural place in the world to be. She offered up a warm smile and motioned for Severus to join her. He made his way over losing the frock coat and white long sleeve shirt along the way. Hermione took in the sight of him as she had so many times in her fantasies at Gryffindor tower.

That last time in Snape's quarters had been what had finally broken her. She wanted nothing more than to feel the dour wizard's newly sculpted form against her in an intimate fashion. His rugged appeal had not been lost on her.

"Finally." she said as he climbed into bed wearing only his worn black trousers.

"Good things come to those who wait." he said in his usual deep baritone drawl that always threatened to turn her legs into jelly.

She closed her eyes feeling his slow and precise kisses upon her neck. She couldn't be bothered to keep her hands from wandering all over his body in the process. The pale smooth flesh was a bit cold to the touch but she noted he had been sweating beneath all that attire and he had an earthy musk scent combined with herbs and firewhiskey.

"Severus." she said running her finger through his wild hair once more.

The feel of his newly grown facial hair had not put her off in the least, if anything it seemed to add to his appeal. The bushy haired witch smiled as he leaned her back against the soft pillows. To say she had been nervous was quite an understatement. Her stomach fluttered as if it had butterflies in it and Snape seemed to notice.

"Butterflies Miss Granger?" he asked.

"Maybe." she replied not wishing to divulge all her secrets.

"To tell you the truth you are not the only one who is feeling a case of nerves." he admitted. "I'm afraid it's been quite a while since I had made love to a beautiful witch such as yourself..not doubt the wolfish side of me sees no difference...but I do not wish to be a disappointment."

Hermione stroked the cheek of her soon to be lover.

"You could never disappoint me Severus." she said quietly. "Here I was believing my lack of experience would disappoint you."

Snape sighed.

"Never." he said with heat behind his obsidian eyes.

They shared another passionate kiss and Snape maneuvered so that he towered above the young witch. He positioned himself between her slender legs and continued to kiss her with just as much passion as she showed when she kissed him.

"I have awaited this day for what seemed like an eternity." he said as he continued to kiss her neck.

The young witch began to moan beneath him. It had been like sweet music to both the wolf and Snape as he continued to drive the poor girl wild with his slow teasing. Truthfully, he had not been sure he wanted to take her this way, with all the others so close to them in Sirius Black's house no less.

"Severus please." pleaded the young bushy haired witch possibly not even sure she knew what she was asking of him.

The more Snape thought about it the more he had not liked the idea of sharing such an intimate and personal moment with his witch in Sirius Black's house of all places. Hermione was a virgin and as such she did deserve some kind of noble notion no matter how annoyed she or the wolf inside him might be.

Feeling his resolve strengthen he pulled back from the willing young witch. Hermione looked at him confused as to why he suddenly seemed to change his mind.

"Have I done something wrong?" she asked.

"No." replied Snape. "I'm afraid I am the one who has done something wrong."

Fearing he was going to back out of their relationship due to her apparent age Hermione sat up and went on the defensive.

"I told you what happened with the time-turner and you know that I am much older than I appear." she said. "You don't have to worry what anyone let alone Sirius Black things of our relationship."

Snape snorted in annoyance.

"I don't give a rat's ass what Black thinks about our relationship." he said.

Hermione smiled hearing him confirm that they had indeed been in a relationship gave her relief.

"Then why did you...?" she stared.

Snape took her smaller more delicate hand in his one large pale grasp and brought it to his equally pale lips. He kissed her softly and tentatively.

"I simply did not wish to have your first sexual experience be within Black's house." he said. "I never got the chance to do as much for the young woman with whom I had been with in the past and for that I realized that I was quite insensitive for it, I did not want to make the same mistake with you."

Hermione didn't know what to say.

Snape softly kissed her on the lips.

"I will do everything that is within my power to make your first time...memorable but for all the right reasons." he said. "No wolf is going to control that no matter how much I want...need you."

"You're very sweet Severus." she said. "Most boys around my age would have just been happy to shag me in some broom closet."

"I do not "shag" as you put it Hermione." he said in a low growl. "When we do come together in a physical sense...it will because I want to make love to you not because I aim to satisfy raging hormones."

Hermione giggled some at his description of nearly every boy at Hogwarts passed 3rd year.

"If you don't mind my asking.." she began.

Snape leaned back on his respective side of the bed and continued to caress the young witch who leaned against his chest.

"Who was the young witch you shared your first experience with?" she finished.

Snape closed his eyes and sighed. He wondered when that question would come up, he seemed pleased that it had been sooner rather than later. He decided to be honest with her and yet not volunteer any information in the process.

"She was an old friend." he replied. "One that simply used me for the purpose of sexual knowledge and then discarded me when I was no longer of any use."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"How many witches have you slept with?" she asked.

Snape chuckled. Another question that begged for an honest answer but no volunteering of information.

"Quite a few." replied The Potions Master evenly.

"How much is quite a few?" asked Hermione not at all liking the sound of this.

"Enough to know the difference between hormone induced courtship and love." replied Snape smoothly.

Hermione shook her head.

"Silver tongue serpent." she said.

Snape simply shrugged.

"Well I am a Slytherin, Insufferable know-it-all." he replied.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and promptly smacked him with one of his own bed pillows. Snape shook off the blow and grabbed a pillow of his own. He let her have a taste of her own medicine and before they knew it they were locked in a fierce pillow fight. When it finally ended in a draw, Snape was out of breath with feathers in his wild hair. Hermione had been red from a fit of giggles at the sight of him and equally breathless.

"Think that's funny do you?" he asked wrestling her onto the bed.

The witch continued to giggle as he covered her with mis-launched boyish kisses.

After a few more rounds of serious conversation the two of them drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Hermione had been contented wrapped in Snape's arms and he had been equally contented to keep her there. All was quiet in the house of Black, at least for the time being. They had only a few more days before summer would end and they would have to return to Hogwarts, return to the endless fighting of the war and their respective worlds that had been light years apart. For there was talk of corruption within The Ministry of Magic and that Minister Fudge was seeking any way he could into Hogwarts for fear of Dumbledore.


	27. Chapter 26:Summer's End

**Chapter 26:** _ **Summer's End**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...after some personal debate I decided to do the chapter this way...not too happy about it but it's progress...}**_

 _ **{"She's only 18...Don't like the Rolling Stones...She took a short cut...To being fully grown...This talking picture show...Is leaking from a silhouette...She said my man you know...It's time to get your fingers wet...Your hustle's busted when...You can't afford a cigarette...The last I heard from you...You were screaming "handle it"..."} She's Only 18, Red Hot Chili Peppers**_

 _ **Warning: Sexual Content ahead**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **H**_ eat had been in no short supply as Hermione did her best to keep cool in the large manor. Tempers had flared a time or two, not just between Ron, Harry, and herself but in the circle of adults as well. Summer was at it's end and both Snape and Hermione knew their time together was growing short. Despite being 18 years old via the time-turner, the bushy haired witch was still a student of Hogwarts and he was still her professor. They had spent much of the summer getting to know each other on an intimate level though he still had not taken her to bed. It was a refreshing aspect of their budding relationship, a moment in time where nothing of the outside would could touch them and they would be free to think and feel as they wished. As time grew closer to when they would have to again put up pretenses, Hermione became more adamant about them consummating their new found relationship. She made valid points about them simply being in the eye of the hurricane that was brewing in the wizarding world and wanting to make that peace mean something should they both not make it out of this alive.

Snape agreed but said when the time was right he would let her know. Hermione had been less than thrilled about yet another delay but she respected his wished siting that he knew best in this given situation. Snape smiled at her reluctant compliance and promised to make it worth her while. They kept their relationship secret from all except Lupin and Sirius Black who knew ahead of time and stayed quiet.

The last thing they needed was for Harry to get all high and mighty and possibly get himself killed. Snape continued to provide valuable information to the Order of Phoenix and less valuable information to the newly restored dark lord. Though the demand for Snape on Voldemort's part had been lessened due to his need to be at Hogwarts.

The bushy haired witch found herself sitting on the stairs awaiting the arrival of said wizard. Unsurprising to her, he had come in late a habitual thing in his case, he seemed to prefer when all the other Order members had gone to bed. This time, much to the bushy haired witch's relief, he had been unharmed. The ebony clad Potions Master made his way into his private bedroom and she followed careful not to arouse suspicion as she entered. Snape didn't seem to mind the company as he began unbuttoning his trademark frock coat. Taking the initiative, Hermione began to ward and lock the door behind her. Snape lazily tossed a few ward of his own to ensure their privacy and cast a silencing charm. When he was down to nothing but a pair of boxer shorts, which unsurprisingly had been black, he climbed into bed next to the waiting witch.

"Did you miss me?" she asked trying to strike up conversation.

"Of course." he said taking one of her hands and kissing it softly.

"I missed you." she said resting her bushy head against his chest.

"I can see that." he replied trailing soft kisses up her arm. "Have you given any further thought to what we've discussed?"

Hermione sighed.

"Yes." she said. "And I think it's acceptable...I wouldn't want our first time to be here either."

Snape smirked as he continued to kiss her softly.

"When can we go?" she asked. "To your place I mean?"

Snape continued to smirk.

"Such and eager little thing you are." he said amused.

"Well I want to be alone with you." she said. "And I won't be apologetic for wanting to give myself to you, git...I've thought of nothing else for some time now."

"Have you?" asked Snape with an arched eyebrow. "Well, that is quite a tempting prospect if I do say so."

"Can't we go tonight?" asked Hermione melting into his kisses. "I don't think I can go another day waiting about like this...I nearly hex Ron and Harry both."

She could feel Snape smirk against her skin as he continued to kiss her arm.

"You know there is a possibility that I will not be able to hold back." he said serious. "I have no idea how powerful I've become in that regard the need to be with you is...maddening."

Hermione sat up and pressed her soft pink lips into his pale ones.

"Please Severus." she said softly as she climbed on top of him.

Her warm slender form pressed into his lean pale one. Unable to resist Snape gripped her starved for her affection as he was, the urge to bury himself within her there was almost too much.

"Alright." he said softly. "Have it your way witch...but don't say that I didn't warn you."

Hermione smiled triumphant that she had finally worn him down. They reluctantly climbed out of bed with Snape grabbing the bushy haired witch as they made their way into the floo.

 _Spinner's End, Muggle World..._

Hermione had been surprised and a little dizzy by the darkness of his home and the scent of old wood and leather. Snape lead her up the stairs and into a bedroom that looked like it was meant for a teenage boy filled with books and old posters of various musical groups. It had a single bed which had been placed up against a wall and a window over looking the entire street. It was covered with a forest green comforter and black sheets as well as pillows. Clearly Snape was Slytherin to the core.

"Severus?" said Hermione observing the Potions Master.

"This is the first time I've ever brought anyone home." he said not really looking at her. "Girls didn't like me much when I was a boy, and there were...other issues that discouraged visitors."

She got the feeling that her soon to be lover was ashamed of his current lodgings. He looked at the floor and made his way over toward the bed taking off his dragon hide boots and throwing them into a corner much as he use to do when he came home.

"I had wanted to do something special for you." he said. "But it seems that you and I both are a little dry on patience."

Hermione smiled and walked over to him.

He leaned back on the bed as she leaned against him. They ended up sharing a series of heated kisses. Hermione giggled when she felt Snape's long pale fingers pressing into her backside. He grinned rolling her over onto her back until she found herself pressed against his mattress. The crafty Slytherin tapped his wand to the bed and enlarged it so that two could fit comfortably without much effort. He looked down at Hermione with his eyes blazing. She could feel how fast his heart was beating against her fingers as she ran them along his exposed pale chest.

"I'm afraid I don't have much left in the way of patience." he growled as he kissed her feverishly.

Hermione knew the wolf was starting to take over and she hadn't minded. Give all the research she had done and all the talks she and Severus had about that being a probable thing, she wasn't worried. He had been more than sweet and accommodating when it came to her. For that she was grateful and wished to only relieve him of his torment. She was sure this would go a long way towards calming him down and given they were due back at Hogwarts in a few days it would be best. Neither of them knew what was in store for them there.

Snape pushed himself up as if he was doing muggle push-ups and looked down at her with semi-glowing eyes.

"T-Take your knickers off." he said as if it was difficult to keep from growling.

Hermione looked up at him stunned for a moment.

"Are you going to take them off or shall I?" he asked as thought it were painful to be courteous.

"Y-You should I think." replied Hermione not taking her eyes off the dour wizard.

Snape waved his hand and all at once Hermione was stripped completely naked before him. He took in the sight of her bare body as if he meant to devour her right then and there. It was a strange yet pleasing look that sent a shiver down Hermione's spine as she felt the comforter against her bare backside.

"Beautiful." she heard him say as he spelled off his remaining articles of clothing until he was as naked as she was.

She could see his impressive form before her, his muscles tense and moving as he did his best to fight the bestial urge to plunge into her warm depths and pound her into the mattress. She had been a virgin after all and there was no need for hasty actions. Snape took a moment to calm himself before he moved quite slowly toward the trembling young witch that watched him eagerly. There was a flare of heat between the two of them, and they both knew it would consume them in no time.

Hermione let out a soft gasp as Snape slipped between her slender thighs. His pale flesh warm to the touch as his beast blood boiled in his veins. His erection was as prominent outside of his trousers as it had been beneath them. She had not known how she was going to manage but she resolved her self to. She wanted this experience, and she wanted it with him. There was no way that a little fear about his size was going to change her mind.

"Her-mi-on-ee." said Snape as he gripped the mattress on opposite sides of where she layed her head.

The scent of jasmine flooded his senses as he kissed and licked at the flesh of her neck.

"Severus." she moaned softly surprising even herself at how lust filled it was.

"Hermione...I need to..." he started.

"Yes." she said giving him the permission he was seeking.

At the instant of her words Snape groaned and positioned himself right were he needed to be. Upon feeling his intrusive entry, Hermione began to scream as he slid his way inside her. He had been much bigger than she thought and she was as ready as she was going to get given the circumstances.

Snape let out a guttural growl tightening his grip on the bed. He continued to work his way inside the young witch who's eyes had tears streaming down them.

"So...beautiful." he managed in a way of reassuring her. "My Her-mi-on-ee."

Amber eyes met obsidian as he finally concluded the difficult task of entry. Now he waited with warred patience as she adjusted to his intrusion.

"Severus." she said softly feeling the pain ebb away. "Y-You can move now."

Snape thrust forward and she let out a moan.

He thrust again and she repeated the act.

"Yessss." hissed Snape starting to lose himself to the sensations of her body.

He began to thrust in earnest, jerking the young witch across the bed.

Hermione watched as Snape's face contorted in absolute pleasure a she continued sure that her's was doing likely the same thing. The feel of this man, her Potions Professor finally giving her what she had dreamed about for so long. The vulgarity of his tongue had seemed to intensify as they continued.

"Fuck yessss." hissed Snape still losing himself.

Hermione began to give herself over to the sensations he was creating falling away into the throes of passion as well.

Snape increased his pace and power as he took her well into the night.

She could do little save hold onto him for dear life and enjoy the pleasure he was giving her as the wolf began to bleed into his human consciousness. She could feel Snape biting at her neck and licking the flesh. She knew he couldn't turn her unless she came in contact with his blood and only if Hircine decreed it. An obvious perk when dealing with Snape in this sense. If it had been anyone else the saliva and bite would have been enough to curse her.

"Severus." she called as he continued to pound into her.

"Fuck yesssss." had been his only reply aside from a few grunts and growls.

As the hours passed they kept at it much to busy enjoying the company of each other to note the time. Day break had been upon them by the time Snape finally reached his end dragging a thoroughly sated Hermione with him in release for the umpteenth time. She had not known what she was getting into with a wizard given a werewolf's libido.

"SEVERUS!" shouted the bushy haired witch at last.

Snape howled when she dug her finger nails into the pale flesh of his back.

When it was over he pulled away from her and made his way to the loo. Hermione took it upon herself to clean the place up a bit and bring their clothes back for good measure. She put her wand away as soon as he returned. Snape stood in the center of the bedroom naked as the day he was born with his obsidian eyes fixated on the night sky. The bushy haired witch had been near asleep when he finally climbed into bed.

"My head's clear." he said.

Hermione didn't doubt that.

"I'm not surprised." she replied.

"Was it what you expected?" he asked fumbling with the covers like a teenage boy after his first time.

Hermione smiled sleepily at him.

"To tell you the truth no." she replied. "It wasn't...but I could not have asked for better."

Snape gave her a shy smile and kissed her on the lips.

"I haven't had much practice." he admitted.

"What do you mean?" she asked curious now.

"I wasn't exactly high on the totem pole if you will when it came to girls." he said. "The three I managed to bed were in fact good friends, well two of them were friends and one was drunken harpy."

"Wow." she said.

"I was still a student when those relationships if you can call them that...took place." he said.

"So you've never been with anyone as an adult?" asked Hermione.

"Well...no." replied Snape loathe to speak of these things. "I've been celibate for quite some time."

"So...this was your first time in a long time." she said understanding.

Snape simply nodded.

Hermione smiled enjoying the feeling of being a first in something for him too.

"You were wonderful Severus." she said resting her head against his chest.

"S-So were you." he replied.

They both drifted off to sleep in the quiet old house.

 _The Next Morning..._

 _12 Grimmauld Place, Muggle World..._

When Severus and Hermione stepped through the floo they had been confused to see that 12 Grimmauld Place had been in an uproar. Everywhere Order members were frantic and jumpy. Snape arched an eyebrow at this as he and Hermione emerged fully dressed and looking no worse for wear.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!?" shouted Sirius Black angrily.

Snape stepped in front of Hermione, his eyes glowing red.

"Watch your tone Black." he warned in a dangerous tone.

Before Hermione could get a word out Sirius Black suddenly looked between her and Snape.

"Well, well looks like wolffie here got his bone after all." he said glaring at Snape.

The Potions Master let a low warning growl rumble from his throat.

Sirius Black didn't seem to care.

"While you two were off making the beast with two back, one of ours was attacked." he said angrily.

"Who?" asked Snape glaring at Sirius murderously.

"Remus." replied Sirius.

"Details." said Snape seeming to become further enraged.

"Greyback." replied Sirius. "Apparently The werewolves have joined Voldemort."

"Where is he?" asked Hermione before Snape could.

"H-He's resting." replied Sirius. "Everyone else has been on edge since."

Hermione sighed.

"They all thought you two might have been hurt as well seeing as you were both gone when we awoke." continued Sirius. "Some went out to look for you."

"And by some you mean: The Weasleys, Ron and Harry."

Sirius nodded.

"Everyone else when to gather whatever news they could." he said "Seeing as your lover-wolf there was useless this time around."

Snape heard all he was going to from Sirius and attacked him head on. The two wizards when tussling through the halls knocking down things and shattering a few vases here and there.

"Fuck you Snape." said Sirius angrily. "I'll never bow down to you."

Snape got his long pale finger around Sirius' throat and began choking him.

"Fucking mutt." he said enraged his eyes blood shot as he began to enjoy the thought of finally doing away with the slick Gryffindor bastard who had nearly gotten him killed. "Not so tough without your precious Potter now are you?"

Sirius was beginning to loose consciousness.

"Severus." said Hermione calmly. "Stop it."

Snape glared murderously down at Sirius and then looked back up at Hermione.

He did nothing to catch the slight whimper that escaped him as he pushed the mangy mutt aside and made his way over toward Hermione. The witch apparently meant business.

"Come to bed." she said.

Snape made his way to her side.

"Sirius, I suggest you clean this mess up and check on Remus." she said. "The last thing anyone needs is in-fighting when there is a war on."

The bushy haired witch and Snape left Sirius to his own devices.


	28. Chapter 27:Hunter's Sights

**Chapter 27:** _ **Hunter's Sights**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update..}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **Warning: Sexual Content**_

 _ **S**_ tretched out in bed with Severus Snape had been the last place Hermione Granger thought she would awaken. She vaguely recalled the events leading up to this much needed rest. She had gone to Snape's home the night before and they finally consummated their secret relationship, they returned a bit later than expected and Sirius told them about the attack on Remus and everyone was looking for them. Then Sirius provoked Snape who nearly killed the animagus in a fit of rage before she was able to get him to come back to his room with her in a bid to spare Sirius. Hermione sighed as she turned on her side looking into the pale sleeping face of Severus Snape. He looked considerably younger in sleep then he had during his waking hours. His lengthy raven hair continued to grow and some had been dangling from his forehead that made him seem even more irresistible to the young witch.

Unable to help the giddy after glow of their time together from creeping back uninterrupted this time, she began to kiss his pale flesh softly. Snape let out a masculine grunt and rolled over onto his back. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity, Hermione straddled the sleeping Potions Professor pleased that she had still been in his company.

Fighting the urge to giggle, lest she awaken him, Hermione stroked his exposed pale chest earning another grunt.

Curious, she wondered what else she could do to make him produce another sleep induced sound. With a gleam of mischief behind her amber eyes she trailed her nimble fingers down his chest and toward the waste band of his black trousers. Slowly she unbuttoned them and opened them not making a sound or using too much movement. She had been so busy with her task that she did not note that Snape watched her with one eye open well aware of her mischief.

 _So the Gryffindor Princess wants to play games with the Head of Slytherin? She'd be a fool to think that she can win._

Snape continued to play sleep as Hermione got familiar with his "better half".

She nearly enveloped him in a vise grip when she felt the sudden pressure of two hands at her wrists.

Hermione let out a shriek and found herself tossed onto the bed as Snape covered her body with his own.

"Naughty little Gryffindor." he teased in his usual deep baritone drawl. "Just what did you think you were doing?"

Hermione blushed realizing she had been had.

"No fair you weren't asleep." she said struggling against his grasp.

"That's right." he replied amused. "And it was lucky I wasn't...who knows what naughty little things you had planned for your poor Potions Professor."

Hermione giggled this time.

Snape wrestled with her on the bed. It seemed an amusing way to pass the time. He got the better of her every time but she had been resourceful.

"Can we do it again?" she asked as he rested his head against her belly and part of his body between her legs.

They had been out of breath but amused just the same. She ran her fingers through his raven hair absently marveling at how soft and well kept it had been. All the rumors about this man had clearly been great exaggerations brought on those that knew nothing of him at all.

"Do what again?" he asked with a lazy air about him that he had not enjoyed since he had been six years old.

"What we did at your place." replied Hermione.

Snape looked up at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Eventually I suppose." he replied still with that lazy air. "Merlin knows I've no need to work up to it."

Hermione smiled.

"Can we do it here?" she asked. "I would hate to spoil the mood by having to change venues."

Snape shook his head. This witch was going to be the death of him but then again he should have expected the onset of virgin lust to make itself known if he didn't do something soon she'd be climbing the walls by supper.

"If that is your wish." he replied. "As I've said I have no need to work up to it."

The bushy haired witch grew excited at the anticipation.

"Can we do it now?" she asked. "Please Severus...I can't stop thinking about you and how you make me feel."

Snape smirked. That was one of the most decent compliments he had gotten in a long while.

"Very well." he replied. "But make sure we use all counter measures this time...If I hadn't stored away that bloody contraceptive potion then..."

Hermione placed a finger to his lips.

"No more talk." she said.

With a wave or her wand the wards went up, the locks abound, and the charm in place.

Snape shook his head again.

"Naughty little Gryffindor." he said in a low growl.

Never one to be outdone, Snape used wand-less magic to remove what was left of their clothing and positioned himself between the slender thighs of the willing young witch before him. She eagerly sat up kissing him feverishly. He supposed he shouldn't have been that surprised by her antics. She was still reeling from the effects of her sexual awakening. The bonus to all this was that he had to do little to no preparation for the witch who had already been ready.

Snape slid into the young witch as before. She had to adjust to him like before mostly due to her not been accustomed to his size. He let out a growl as before loving the feel of her warm depths as the sensations coursed through his body.

The only sound that could be heard between them was their mutual ragged breathing.

"Severus." said Hermione nibbling at the Potions Master's cheek and ear. "More...please."

"So polite." he said as he began to thrust into her.

Snape's ragged breathing increased as he drove himself into the young witch repeatedly.

The world outside Snape's bedroom seemed to cease and they knew only the sound of each other's heart beat.

 _ELSEWHERE..._

 _The female...soft warm...mine...The wolf had been rejoicing it's triumph. Hermione Granger had finally come to him. He could see her aura as sure as the glow of the moon. So strong. So passionate. The Father has chosen her for me. The Father will be pleased. Our union will please The Father._

 _HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

 _Hircine, Daedric Prince of The Hunt and Father of Man-Beasts watched as his newly acquired "Son", Severus Snape bedded the passionate young witch once more. What a gift to bestow upon on so deserving. The blood moon signaling the hunt had been near and a new wolf spirit was due to find a host. The more Hircine studied Hermione Granger the more she appealed to him._

 _Yes. This witch. This Mortal was perfect. So very perfect in her passions and the fire in her heart was a bright as any one could see. She would make a perfect daughter._

 _Hours Later..._

With a guttural cry and a unhinged howl Snape reached his end pulling Hermione along with him. The dour wizard collapsed onto the bed beside the equally spent witch. His raven hair had been soaked with sweat and her bushy brown hair had been as well sticking to the pillow beneath her head. Snape took in a few breaths to steady his heart beat and turned his attention to the exhausted young witch beside him. He wondered how someone so seemingly innocent in sleep could be so naughty when awake given the right motivations.

He kissed her glistening heated body softly.

Much to his shock she didn't bat him away.

"Hmmmm." she said as she curled in sleep. "Severus...so good."

Snape smirked.

While he wasn't a sucker for false praise he did like the idea of someone recognizing his talents, even if it was a young newly sexually awakened witch with no one to compare him to.

"Sleep witch." he said. "I'll ensure no one bothers you."

Snape drifted off to sleep as well.

When they finally awoke Snape conjured a story about Hermione helping him brew a few potions at his private lab in a bid to avert her friend's suspicions, He managed to get a hold of several newly brewed potions before leaving Spinner's End and presented them to the other Order members. Hermione was such an over achiever that everyone bought the lie except Remus Lupin and Sirius Black but then again they had other attributes that made the lie impossible and they had both already been privy to Snape and Hermione's relationship status.

Occasionally, Hermione would run into Snape while helping about the house and he'd give her a knowing grin outside the line of sight of all those not already in on the budding romance. She would return it and did her best to be as much of a tease as possible to get back at him for his frequent "insolent girl" and "Insufferable know it-all" comments.

It was too bad that Summer had to end and school would begin again. She had no idea how they were going to find time for each other in the coming days. Still, she knew it was worth it to be patient and wait on the Slytherin, he would come up with something, it was in his nature to.


	29. Chapter 28:The Unwanted Arrival

**Chapter 28:** _ **The Unwanted Arrival**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...mentions some events of Order Of Phoenix, one of my favorite moves in the HP Series. The title is a play on a school my mother attended }**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **H**_ ogwarts had not seemed to be quite the same in Hermione's eyes as she walked through the familiar halls feeling much older than when she first arrived. So much had happened over the course of the summer with Snape that she didn't feel contented to just sit in a library and shove her nose in a book for much of the school year. She found the snarky Potions Master occupied a good deal of her thoughts, well the ones that had not been focused on the up comings school term and the issue of Voldemort's return. Snape had been around less and less as the days came close to when school would be in session. The last night she had spent with the werewolf still lingered in her ever crowded mind as she ventured into The Great Hall right behind Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

 _The Great Hall, Hogwarts, Wizarding World..._

Everyone had been waiting to see whom the new Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor had been with Lupin taking a leave of absence due to injury. The whispers grew even more profound as students found themselves locked in a debate about whom the new DADA Professor would be, a cross between Snape and a strange looking woman dressed in all pink. Her figure was squat and flaccid, and her face was wide and heavily jowled, she looked almost like a toad in human flesh. Her dark eyes and cold smile sent chills down the spines of students that even Snape had been appreciated by.

"I wonder who that is." said Ginny taking a look at the woman taking a fork full of her meal.

Harry Potter simply gripped his fork as he looked over at the staff table.

"She was at my hearing, she works for Fudge." said the green eyed wizard not at all liking what was brewing."He wants to keep the secret of Voldemort's return from everyone."

"He also means to spy on Dumbledore." said Hermione in agreement.

Ron and Ginny looked at the strange woman curiously. Dumbledore introduced her as the new Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor and everyone looked at her in shock. It was clear to all that once again The Headmaster had been shopping at Lunatics R-Us to fill in the position of Dark Arts Professor when Snape clearly wanted the job and seemed far more qualified. Hermione looked over at her ebony clad lover, who had to once again swallow down another round of disappointment concerning the job he wanted.

 _Well, he's not going to be in a good mood after this._

Snape caught her gaze briefly before turning his attention back to Umbridge's lengthy and relatively boring speech.

When they were finally dismissed everyone filed into their respective houses with ease content to be out of Umbridge's line of sight. She was well passed unnerving and the condescending tone she spoke in only made them hate her more.

Snape seemed to loathe Umbridge almost as much as everyone else had upon first impression.

 _Gryffindor Common Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts..._

"She's one of the ones that tried to say I was guilty." said Harry plopping down in one of the unused chairs.

"She looks the type." said Ron trying to be supportive. "Rubs me the wrong way she does."

"I think she rubs everyone the wrong way, Ronald." said Hermione in agreement. "She clearly doesn't seem to have genuine interest in teaching us Defense Against The Dark Arts."

"Are you kidding with that getup?" asked Ron not the least bit impressed with their new teacher. "It'll be more like tea party in the empty room because I wear pink class."

Hermione couldn't help but giggle at Ron's off-handed comment.

While it was true that Umbridge had largely unassuming form, it didn't mean that one should underestimate her by any means. Harry Potter had a feeling she was more cruel than Voldemort and Snape, of all people put together.

The green eyed wizard wasn't going to put anything passed her after what he had been through at his trial at the Ministry Of Magic office. She seemed hellbent on doing something and he didn't want to find out what it had been.

It was clear the staff of Hogwarts were being polite during her little self-gratification speech, but Snape clearly had no love loss for the pink toad. Professor McGonagall had not seemed to like he either. If at the very least The students of Hogwarts and The staff would unite if only to drive out the pudgy wilder beast then life could return to normal at the school, well almost normal with Voldemort running about anyway.

 _Later..._

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts, Wizarding World..._

Hermione made her way toward Snape's quarters. She had gotten very good at avoiding detection by everyone except the man himself as he opened his door and quickly pulled her inside. The sudden shock of being pulled and finally pressed into the pale lean form of her lover made the bushy haired witch nearly squeal. Before she could get a word out his pale lips were pressed against her soft pink ones and he growled as he ran his long pale fingers through her bushy hair as if desperate for more contact.

When the kiss ended Snape looked down at the amber eyed witch with an heated expression.

"I've missed you." she said softly stroking his scowling pale face.

"And I you." he replied evenly. "But there is work to be done I'm afraid."

Hermione had been more than a little disappointed to hear that. She had hoped to spend some time with her lover not her Potions Professor in the late hours of the night.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked as he backed away from her.

"Umbridge is very keen in her senses and hates half-breeds." said Snape with a stern expression. "You must help me control my baser nature before she comes sniffing about and gives away my condition to The Dark Lord."

The bushy haired witch's expression became a serious one.

"You are not registered as a werewolf." said Hermione. "She could have you sacked."

"That she can." said Snape not at all surprised by her conclusion. "But that is the least of my worries...if the dark lord gets wind of my new found abilities..."

The witch's eyes widened.

"He just may kill you outright." she said in shocked.

"My thoughts exactly." said Snape. "Anyway, we've still got this plant to work with and I assume you will be joining me for more than potions work from time to time."

"Obviously." replied Hermione using both his tone and his term against him.

Snape simply smirked.

"As much as I would love to strip you down and teach you to respect your betters I'm afraid I'm swamped in terms of work this evening." he said. "I'll have to catch up with you some other time."

The bushy haired witch was more than a little disappointed. She had really been looking forward to spending time with Severus again. He sensed her disappointment and scooped her up in his arms. She couldn't help but moan softly as he kissed her pressing his lean ebony clad form against her.

"Get some sleep witch." he said seductively into her ear. "You're going to need the rest while you can get it."

The two shared a knowing smile and Snape let her head back toward Gryffindor tower with another heated kiss to linger on. They would have their time together but what was already going on with Umbridge there was hardly any time for privacy without the pink toad barging in and barking orders to make herself feel important. The last thing Hogwarts needed was a scandal in _The Daily Prophet_ dissecting Snape and Hermione's relationship and using it to sell papers in the worst way.

The young witch went off to bed with thoughts of her lover as she turned in for the night. Snape stayed up for a few hours before turning in himself looking forward to his dreams of Hermione Granger.


	30. Chapter 29:Enough Steam To Power A Trai

**Chapter 29:** _ **Enough Steam To Power A Train**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...]**_

 _ **{"I love the way you look at me...I feel the pain you place inside...You lock me up inside your dirty cage...Well I'm alone inside my mind...I'd like to teach you all the rules...I'd get to see them set in stone..."} Control, Puddle Of Mudd**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **Warning: Sexual Content ahead**_

 _ **A**_ s Professor Umbridge's intent became much more clear over the passing few weeks Hermione became more worried about how long it would be before Severus lost control over himself and possibly killed the contemptible cow. The truest test of his patience had come in the form of said "contemptible cow" storming into his Advanced Potions Classroom to gloat about having taken the position he had originally wanted.

"You applied first for the Defense Against The Dark Arts Position?" asked Umbridge with a smirk as she checked her meager little clip board.

"Yes." replied Snape trying his hardest to bite back the full brunt of his sarcasm.

"And you were unsuccessful?" asked Umbridge still with that smirk of hers.

Hermione could already see Snape's eyes glowing red as the fury in him continued to build.

Again he did his best to bite back his rage and tempter down his sarcasm.

"Obviously." he replied not even bothering to conceal the fact that he was rolling his eyes.

Hermione could see the rage radiating off him in waves. Ron Weasley had the unfortunate luck of being something of an outlet for the furious man as Snape cracked the laughing boy over the head with a book. The bushy haired witch had been glad that was as far as he lover got in terms of expressing his seething rage. The last thing they needed was the toad taking an interest in Snape's behaviors particularly his after hours behaviors should she ever perceive him a threat to her obvious power trip or Minister Fudge's.

After class Hermione lagged back waiting for all the other students to exit before the closed Snape's door and warded it heavily. He was barely holding on to his sky rocketing rage to the point of his eyes glowing full on red and a low growl being emitted from deep within his throat. Hermione had waved her wand casting the strongest silencing charm she knew and before she was done Snape had all but pounced on her.

The Potions Master had shed his trade mark attire in seconds and pulled the bushy haired witch into his arms.

He let out a low growl and she giggled feeling it vibrate against the flesh of her newly exposed neck.

"Do you think this is wise with her barely being out of the classroom?" asked Hermione between kisses.

Snape's only reply was another growl as he hastily cleared his desk and lifted the now naked witch onto the black hard wood desk.

"Yessss." hissed Snape pressing his pale heated body into her slender frame.

A few more rounds of heated kisses and Snape was only seconds from entering her.

"Wait." said Hermione remembering the contraceptive charm in time.

Snape growled again after the charm was in place and roughly entered the witch with his impatience showing. Hermione let out a sharp gasp feeling him stretch her like before. It had been so long since that last encounter at 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Severus." she said clawing at the pale flesh of his back.

Snape dug his fingernails into the hardwood desk below them as he began to thrust into the willing young witch below him. His actions were rough and purely selfish by this point the needs of the beast out weighing the man's need to show affection to his lover. Claiming the witch was all he had been worried about as he continued to pound into her.

Hermione could hardly keep up with the intensity of her lover. Umbridge had done a number on his patience and he had none left to deal with when it came to the act of rerouting his apparent aggression. The Potions Professor continued to dig his hands into the desk leaving claw marks as surely as Hermione had left them upon his back.

"Yessss." hissed Snape then he followed the hiss with a guttural growl. "My witch."

Hermione had not know wither or not she like this aggressive aspect of their love making but she couldn't argue with the brutal way he seemed to pound out her pleasure. She supposed what mattered to her had been the fact that they were together after so long. The only pity was that it took the annoyance of Dolores Umbridge to drive him into her arms once more.

"Severus!" shouted Hermione leaning her head back against the desk.

Snape apparently had not been comfortable taking her on the desk and lifted her with ease until they went crashing down to the floor. It didn't bother him how hard he landed on his back, he simply continued thrusting up into the young witch with reckless abandon.

"Severus!" said Hermione running her fingers down his lean pale chest.

She couldn't get over the newly acquired muscle tone that made him appear all the more appealing. She couldn't explain why she had become even more attracted to his animalistic nature. The bushy haired witch whimpered as Snape shifted his weight without disengaging from her. She found herself with her back pressed into the hard floor below as he towered above her pounding into her just as hard and relentless as before.

The Potions Master's eyes had begun to glow as before and a low howl escaped him as he released deep into the young witch. Hermione let out a scream as Snape's brutal but welcome assault came to an end dragging her release with his. Covered with sweat and with their respective hair soaked and sticking to their foreheads Snape continued to tower above the witch. Obsidian met amber and Snape kissed her softly on the lips perhaps in abid to make up for his wolfish side taking over their act.

His breathing was deep and ragged like hers had been as he looked down at her now with concern etched across his pale face.

"D-Did I hurt you?" he asked.

Hermione nodded knowing it did no good to lie to him.

"I-I'm sorry." he said ashamed of letting his baser nature get the better of him.

"It wasn't all your fault I should never have teased you during class." she replied.

Snape took another deep breath and withdrew from the witch causing her to whimper a bit from both the pain from the rawness he had left behind and the loss of intimate contact with her lover. She reached up in apparent desperation and wrapped her arms around his neck in a bid to keep him in place.

"You need a healing potion." he said.

"I know." she replied.

They shared a few more kisses and Snape finally dislodge himself from her grasp.

He left her cold and wishing for him when he would hurry up and return to her.

Snape came back moments later still as naked as she was with healing potion and a special kind of salve he had made himself from his private labs. He got back down on the floor with the witch first handing her the healing potion to drink and then applying the salve to her bruised skin with his hands. Hermione nearly drifted off to sleep as he massaged her aching muscles and bruised flesh. The witch had been shocked when Snape added a some of the salve to her fingers and used it to ease the inner ache she was feeling as a result of his actions. She gasped at the cold paste he administered with his long pale fingers.

She had found herself experiencing yet another release as a result of his antics. Snape simply smiled rather wickedly and cast a cleaning charm on them both and returned their clothing to their proper places on their respective bodies.

"I have to meet Harry and the others later." she said.

"Dumbledore's Army business I am very well aware of your little pass time, Miss Granger." said Snape in a purring tone.

Hermione arched an eyebrow at him in challenge.

"What you think we Professors are in league to stop you?" asked Snape. "Don't be absurd...contrary to what you may want to believe no one like Umbridge...it seems she is even more of an unpopular sort than I."

"Well, at least she's good for something." said Hermione.

She gave her secret lover one final kiss before they were to resume the roles of Professor and student if only for everyone else's benefit.

"Mind your temper." said the bushy haired witch with a mischievous grin. "I wouldn't want to have to leave the meeting just to quell the beast."

"It's not my fault Umbridge is a bigger dunderhead than any first year I have ever taught." said Snape gritting his teeth at the mention of the contemptible cow with a toad-like face.

"I mean it Severus." said Hermione narrowing her eyes at him. "Control yourself."

"I'm the master of self-control." said Snape folding his arms across his ebony clad chest.

Hermione looked at the mess he made of his desk in the heat of the moment.

"Well, "Master of self-control" don't for get to clean up before anyone comes in here." she said pointing to the tossed parchments and writing instruments rolling about the castle floor.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"One of these days I am going to figure out the secret to this wolf thing." he said.

He waved his wand and restored everything to the way it was before his laps in control resulted in heated and not to mention rough sex with Hermione Granger.

"Will there be anything else Professor?" asked Hermione in her mock innocent student tone.

"Yes." replied Snape with his face as blank as ever. "Detention tonight in the dungeons...and Miss Granger before I forget...five points from Gryffindor for teasing your professor."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Git." she said.

"What was that Miss Granger?" asked Snape in his usual Professor tone.

"Nothing Professor." replied Hermione.

"Better make that ten points." said Snape. "That way it'll be more convincing...and don;t be late for detention Miss Granger...One would hate to be the reason their so called house loses the house cup at the end of the term."

Hermione was more than a little flustered when she stormed out of the classroom.

Snape chuckled some with his mood significantly improved after all that. Apparently bedding a student was good for something after all. It was too bad he had to be a bloody out of control werewolf in a bid to experience it. He turned his attention to the numerous rolls of parchment and rolled his eyes. _Why the hell did he have to give extra homework on a Friday._ Then again it had been worth the hand cramp that came with excess grading just to take Potter down a peg.


	31. Chapter 30:Tell Me No Lies

**Chapter 30:** _ **Tell Me No Lies**_

 _ **{A/N: A surprising bit of assistance...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **L**_ ate in the evening had usually been Snape's favorite time of the day. There were no more classes, no students due to curfew with the exception of those students that were unlucky enough to have detention and even then they made themselves scarce. Late in the evening is also the time Snape could usually find Hermione Granger prowling the halls during her Head Girl patrol. He relished those times and they almost certainly ended with the witch writing beneath his animalistic thrusts in one form or another. The Potions Master had been making his way down the long darkened corridor in anticipation of possibly relieving one of the more gritty animal fantasies that had played thus far in his mind. When he heard the sound of labored breathing and muffled agony. Snape arched an eyebrow at this and proceeded to follow the sound his keen ears picked up with relative ease.

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts, Wizarding World..._

The cries became more frequent then were followed by a condescending, high-pitched, girlish tone rang out. That shrill of a voice had belonged only to one person that irritated Snape more than any Potter or Black past or present, future not withstanding. He narrowed his obsidian eyes as he took in all that was happening just beyond the large wooden door belonging to the pink puffin stuff toad woman. Snape smirked at his insult of the contemptible cow and froze when he heard the unmistakable and familiar whimper of one Harry James Potter.

 _What the hell is that toad faced dolt up to now?_

 _Inside..._

"Write Mr. Potter." said Umbridge in her usual shrill tone.

Harry Potter gritted his teeth and put the horrible blood quill to paper knowing full well every stroke of it would cause insane amounts of agony upon his own hand.

"I must not tell lies." said Umbridge in a triumphant tone.

Harry glared murderously at the wretched creature. If he could there was no doubt that he would have killed the toad faced psychopath.

"Again Mr. Potter." instructed Umbridge taking time to add more dirty sugar to her black tea.

 _Outside..._

Snape had, had enough. He had not liked nor had he thought very much of Harry Potter but blatant abuse to a child was more than he could stand. The Potions Master wanted to charge in and beat the insane witch into a bloody mass but knew full well that wouldn't go over so well with either the Ministry of Magic nor Dumbledore. The wolf raged inside him as if desperate to save the boy. It was an odd sense given how much Snape wanted to kill the boy due to his arrogance since he had known him.

 _PROTECT POTTER. PROTECT HER POTTER._

Quickly Snape formulated a plan and for once his beast blood rage would come in handy. Without a single second thought Snape went crashing through Umbridge's office and glared rather murderously at Harry Potter who had been so stunned by Snape's arrival that dropped the blood quill.

Play along. said the voice of Snape echoing loudly in the young green eyed wizard's head.

"There you are Mr. Potter." spat Snape clearly not needing any motivation to have contempt for the boy. "Tell me boy, was it your it your laughable conclusion of thought that lead you to believe that you can just skip out on a detention that I have given you at your leisure?"

Umbridge looked back n forth between Snape and Harry.

The Potions Professor seemed to be in quite a foul mood and Potter tensed up the minute the dour wizard appeared. It seemed that the boy who lived had his fair share of enemies among the staff long before she had arrived and rightly so, he was an arrogant little shit that got lucky far too often.

"I-I'm sorry Professor." said Harry trembling as he dropped the newly re-obtained quill once more. "I-I..i-it slipped my mind."

"Professor Snape is it?" asked Umbridge turning her attention to the Potions Professor as a gleeful smile appeared upon her toadish face.

Snape suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

"What?" he asked turning his attention to the drab woman in pink.

"I believe the fault lies with me." she said in that high pitched girlish shrilled voice of hers.

It was like someone clawing at a blackboard in Snape's ears. The wolf began to salivate at the prospect of ripping her in two just to make it stop.

"I don't give a rat's ass where the fault lies." said Snape in his usual irate manner. "Potter knew very well I had him booked for detention for the next month and a half and deliberately chose to attend yours as a way to get out of mine."

Umbridge turned her attention to Harry.

"Is this true Mr. Potter?" she asked.

Harry hesitated knowing it would make her believe this all the more. Snape had been surprised at how well the Gryffindor could go along with the lie, he was almost as good as a Slytherin...then again he was nearly sorted into the house save for begging the hat to place him in Gryffindor.

"Remember what we've learned Mr. Potter." said Umbridge becoming as cold as a frozen pond in an instant. "One must not tell lies."

"I-Yes." replied Harry putting on his now infamous Gryffindor speech. "S-Snape hates me and has set out to make my life hell since I first arrived...I thought that I could get away from him."

"Well." said Umbridge delighted to have part in Harry Potter's suffering. "You thought wrong...you may take him Professor Snape...no doubt you'll have something a little more appropriate in mind for the boy...given your history."

Snape simply glared at them both with rage behind his obsidian eyes.

"Get moving Potter." spat Snape in a near on dangerous growl.

Harry didn't have to be told twice noting the tone Snape spoke in. Both the wizards left Umbridge and Snape escorted Potter down to the Slytherin dungeons his massive pale hand gripping his agonized hand were the blood quill left it's mark in his flesh. Snape walked at speedy pace. The wolf in him was raging and the images of his abusive father beating him into a bloodied heap upon the kitchen floor came at him in various flashes.

Snape had been so angry by the time they reached his private quarters that he could hardly breath and spoke in short aggressive sentences.

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Harry watched his Potions Professor struggle with himself before he gripped the stone wall viciously. His heart was racing and his blood boiling in his veins as the images seemed to intensify. The green eyed wizard had been quite stunned by what had just witnessed.

"Her Potter." growled Snape clawing at the wall. "No one touches Her Potter."

The boy had misheard him believing the Potions Master to be saying his name with what little Snape said coming out as: "Harry Potter."

"No one touches Harry Potter."

It was strange that Snape seemed to care about him at all. Before all this he would have suggested that Umbridge and Snape would have been buddies if not best buddies when it came to inflicting punishment upon him of all people. Now he was utterly confused.

Snape regained enough of his composure to think of his next course of action.

"Sit Potter." he growled.

Harry did as he was told without question. Snape inspected his hand with an arched eyebrow touching the boy gingerly careful as not to cause too much pain.

"Blood quill marks?" said Snape proving just how well versed he was in The Dark Arts. "This one is very old, almost six centuries old...will leave a nasty set of scars."

The dour wizard made his way back toward his private shelves and reappeared with a few potions in his arms. One Harry knew was for healing and the other two were a mystery.

"Pain Potion and Invisibility Potion." said Snape explaining the orange and almost white golden phial. "Take this for future bouts of pain should hit you about midnight if I recall correctly...and of course you know what invisibility potion is for seeing as you're so fond of that damned cloak of yours...a pity you don't have it with you now...use this to get back without drawing attention to yourself."

Harry took all this in still rather surprised that Snape of all people was helping him.

"Don't look so surprised Potter." said Snape in a casual tone. "It seems that we have a common enemy...I hate the toad faced bitch more than your father and godfather put together...any chance to out do her is mine for the taking."

The green eyed Gryffindor couldn't believe it but he was actually smiling.

Snape broke the amused moment and reverted back to his usual self.

"Go on get the hell out of here Potter." he said. "And if word of this gets out your precious little house won't see a house cup for the next century."

Harry simply smiled and put away the potions Snape had given him.

"T-Thank you sir." he said meaningfully.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"No need to get sentimental Potter." he replied waving his hand dismissively.

Harry left the room with a warm smile on his face. Snape made his way over to his stash of firewhiskey. He poured himself a drink and sighed. This was not how he saw this year going. Helping Harry Potter, Salazar would turn over in his grave if he knew a Slytherin came to the rescue of a Gryffindor from another Slytherin.

"Could I get any more pathetic?" he asked aloud to no one in particular as he sank into his favorite arm chair by the fireplace.

The images of his father and life back at Spinner's End still playing over in his mind.

No one should have to go through something so cruel.

Not even if that someone had been Harry Potter.


	32. Chapter 31:When Toads Go Too Far, Wolve

**Chapter 31:** _ **When Toads Go Too Far, Wolves Come To The Door**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **U**_ mbridge had been out of control. Dumbledore fled the school and the Ministry of Magic's noose seemed to tighten choking out the life of the school that was nothing like the Hogwarts of the previous years for far too long. The staff had been about ready to mutiny unfortunately, Snape and Minerva McGonagall had been the only real rebels among the staff who would even consider such a thing. They met in the privacy of the Slytherin dungeons mostly due to Umbridge's apparent aversion to anything involving Snape and dark secret places. She was at least smart enough to fear him that much he gave her in the way of credit.

Snape and Minerva had constantly been a war with themselves in trying to reign in their respective tempers when it came to the contemptible cow but ultimately Snape had been pushed too far when Umbridge threatened Minerva. The sly Slytherin smuggled a good deal of Weasley products into the school after she placed a ban on them for "safety reasons."

Minerva had been the more vocal of the two conspirators getting in the toad's face over her outrageous policies. Umbridge had not taken a liking to the older witch's vocalized disapproval and sought to find a solution to ensure that she could eliminate this threat to her so called power. Snape had not been as outwardly vocal but being Slytherin there was no need to be. The Weasleys continued to obtain their products and pass them all over the school. Fred and George knew that it had been Snape helping them of course, they had more than enough experience with the mischievous Professor than Harry or anyone else. The only place he didn't like their disruption was in Potions Class and explained the dangers of such displays when cauldrons are boiling.

Snape had everything going according to his plan and soon the whole school would be rid of the jowl faced toad woman.

Hermione had gotten wind of how her moody lover assisted Harry when Umbridge tried to hurt him in detention. Of course it meant that Harry had to pretend to be going to detention with him for a while but it was the better part of the deal than lingering about for Umbridge to come up with something even more insane.

A couple of weeks in, Umbridge had gotten increasingly agitated by the frequent attempts to resist her authority. Feeling outnumbered among the Hogwarts staff she put together a Ministry sanctioned Inquisitorial squad. A group of brutes hellbent on causing harm at Umbridge's direction. Snape had planned to scare the deranged power hungry tyrant out of the school with a few simple pranks. She had been getting increasingly paranoid as it was and he felt one good push would be just what she needed to go off the deep end and leave Hogwarts forever.

This was his peaceful solution of course. One that Hermione herself could appreciate given what he really wanted to do to the nutter. Well that was until the afternoon everyone heard a blood curling scream coming from the inner corridor near the entrance to the school. No one heard it more loudly than Snape who bolted toward the sound as soon as it was uttered.

Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley had been among the many that gathered in the halls as Umbridge stood towering over a downed Minerva McGonagall. The wretched pink toad looked smug as she studied the agonized features of the Transfigurations Professor.

"I bet you have quite a few things to say to me Minerva." said the toad in her shrill of a voice.

"Oh I have a great deal of things to say to you Dolores but I'm afraid none of them are kind." replied Minerva ever the consonant Gryffindor.

Enraged she turned her wand on the ailing older witch with full intent to cause her more agony.

 _"EXPELLIAMUS!_ " shouted a deep baritone voice from the shadows that everyone knew could belong to no other aside from Severus Snape.

Umbridge went sailing across the corridor and into a nearby wall.

The Inquisitorial squad turned their attention to the dour wizard who moved like flowing water as they rushed him snarling while they tried to get a hold of him but he was much too fast.

"Severus!" said Minerva grateful to see the younger wizard come to her aid.

The students watched Snape in awe. None more so than both Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

Snape looked at the Weasley boys and gave them a signal. They nodded in confirmation. He turned his attention back to his would be attackers with wicked smirk across his pale face.

"THAT'S IT SNAPE!" said Umbridge getting to her feet in a huff.

She turned her wand on the Potions Professor cursing him indefinitely with an unforgivable. The students had been stunned when simply smirked glaring at the witch with wicked amusement.

Hermione noted immediately that his obsidian eyes took on a rather unsettling red glow.

"The weak are unworthy of command." said Snape in a deep low growl.

Umbridge blinked for a moment caught off guard by how truly powerful Snape appeared to be.

"D-Don't just stand there get him!" she ordered her squad.

Again they attempted to bring Snape down but he was much too powerful.

"Bow." he said in a furious growl.

Immediately the inquisition squad fell to their feet. They had been unable to make any other moves. Snape smirked as he took in the scent of beast blood from them.

"Wolves Dolores?" he asked in mock amusement. "You, the head crusader against Half-Blood species, brings a pack of werewolves to my school to harm my students?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Snape?" said Dolores with an indignant air about her. "And this is my school...I am head Inquisitor here...and by the Minister of Magic's authority I might add..."

Snape's eyes glowed more prominently causing her to jump back in fear for the first time since she arrived.

"Bow low." said Snape uttering his command to the squad as they lowered their bellies to the cold stone floor unable to move. "Stay."

Harry looked at Hermione with an arched eyebrow.

"What's Snape doing?" he asked. "How is he able to control them?"

"Possibly a unforgivable curse." replied Hermione playing it cool.

Harry narrowed his eyes at her.

"Really Mione?" he said not buying it. "In case you have forgotten I remember that he's a werewolf."

"Shhh." said Hermione. "Keep your voice down."

"That still doesn't explain why he can control the others." whispered Harry.

"I think it's because he's not a regular werewolf." replied Hermione.

They turned their attention back to Snape and Umbridge.

The Potions Professor bent down and lifted the downed Minerva McGonagall into his ebony clad arms.

"Rest." he said looking into her weary green eyes.

She offered him a half smile before loosing consciousness.

"This is over." said Snape turning his attention back to Umbridge. "You will leave these grounds and step down from your post as pretend Headmistress."

Umbridge glared at him defiantly.

"I most certainly will not!" declared the plump pink toad-faced witch.

Snape let out a growl and the wolves on her so called inquisitorial squad growled as well.

The Potions Master gave the signal and loud popping noises started from Weasley fireworks.

The rest of the school joined in using their newly acquired Weasley products to annoy the toad Umbridge. Snape took Minerva down to see Poppy and had been sure he had the matter of the bothersome witch well in hand when a faint scent caught his attention. It had been strong and masculine, territorial and very feral.

His eyes widened as he realized just whom the werewolves had answered to prior to his intervention.

"Shit." he said getting Poppy's attention.

"Severus Snape well I never..." she began outraged at his volatile slip of the tongue.

"Not now Poppy." said Snape hurried. "Look after Minerva...there is some...thing I need to take care of."

With that he took off back toward the corridor.

The students were scattered and cringing in relative fear as Snape hurried along watching the other professors try and get them all back to their respective houses in an orderly fashion.

"What the hell happened?" asked Snape grabbing one of the seventh year Gryffindors by the collar.

"W-Werewolf sir...he took them with Umbridge."

"Werewolf?" asked Snape looking and seeing all those he had ordered to keep their positions slain. "W-Who?"

"It was Greyback." said Lupin showing up from out of nowhere. "He's taken them somewhere."

"He's got my godson!" said Sirius Black also making himself known. "He's a dead beastie if he thinks he can get away with that."

For once Snape had been glad to see his former childhood enemies. It wasn't hard to figure that they both must have come through the floo when some one alerted The Order to Minerva's injury. The faint scent of jasmine came across his consciousness and Snape's dark eyes widened in fury.

All three of the wizard's keen ears picked up the faint sound of anguished screams.

"Hermione!" shouted Snape taking off out the door.

"Right behind you Snape!" shouted Sirius taking off with him .

Lupin followed as well albeit cautiously.

 _KILL! KILL! KILL! MUST KILL INTRUDERS!_

The beast could taste blood on the wind as he picked up speed. Her scent was unmistakable as it shifted and raged against it's fleshy prison.

 _THE FEMALE...THE FEMALE WAS BLEEDING._

Harry Potter's voice rang out as he too let out an agonized scream.

More blood stained the winds as The Ebony wolf sent Snape tumbling to the ground as his body began to contort and his bones lengthened. Agonized whimpers filled the air as Snape continued to crawl toward the screams of his lover. The taste of blood filled his lengthening snout and his heart beat thunderously in his chest.

"HERMIONE!" he shouted as the deep wolfish growl came rendering his speech null.

Sirius Black had been stunned at the sight of the shifting Snape as the lean pale mortal form of the Potions Master gave way to a large ebony fur clad werewolf. Snape got to his feet, his robes in ebony tatters on the ground below and let out a wounded howl as he took off toward his female. Sirius and Lupin continued to follow.


	33. Chapter 32:The Unrelenting Fury Of An A

**Chapter 32:** _ **The Unrelenting Fury Of An Alpha**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **E**_ bony fur glistened in the light of day as the werewolf form of Severus Snape took off into the forbidden forest. The were beast happened upon an unsuspecting Umbridge pointing her wand at Harry Potter while the werewolf known as Fenrir Greyback, dangled Hermione by the neck over a nearby water fall. Tears streamed down the bushy haired witch's cheeks as she tried her best to hold on to her Gryffindor courage. Greyback snarled happily as he sniffed the struggling witch. The toad-faced witch Umbridge smirked at Harry Potter.

"You see Mr. Potter." she said relishing her moment of triumph. "You see what happens when you tell lies?"

"No one is lying to you." said Harry defiantly. "Let Hermione go!"

"You are in no positions to make demands Mr. Potter." said Umbridge in her usual shrill tone. "I am the high inquisitor here...and soon as you are put in your place and I do away with that wretched dungeon bat Snape all order shall be restored."

"Snape's going to kill you." said Harry glaring at Umbridge.

"I quiver with fear Mr. Potter." said the toad-faced witch. _"CRUCIO!"_

Harry Potter was struck with jolt after jolt of incredible pain. His screams were picked up by Sirius Black who raced toward his godson. Were-Snape emerged from the trees and swiped the fat toad across the face leaving a nasty scar along her jaw as she drew back in fear. Blood spilled everywhere as the ebony beast looked into the green eyes of Harry Potter who froze not sure if he was glad to see the creature that nearly killed him or not.

The wolf whimpered slightly and licked Harry's face in a bid to check if he was alright.

"I-I'll be fine." the boy said petting Snape along the snout. "S-Save Hermione."

At the mention of his witch Snape turned his attention to a snarling Greyback who had been puzzled as to why this strange wolfish creature had control over it's pack members.

"So." said Greyback with a smug grin despite his apparent fear. "You are the one who forced them to disobey me."

Were-Snape simply snarled viciously at the wolf holding his witch.

Greyback noted the connection.

"Oh she's your plaything." he said in a casual manner. "I apologize I didn't realize...then again your scent is all over her."

"GIVE ME THE FEMALE!" shouted the beast in a deep and dangerous tone.

Greyback had been stunned that it could speak. He had been even more stunned that he found himself moving to comply with the creatures wishes. Hermione Granger found herself back on solid ground after being dangled by the neck over the violently rushing waters.

She scrambled to her feet after she was thrown toward the brutish wolf.

"BOW!" commanded Snape enraged.

Greyback snarled angrily as he bowed before the wolfish creature as if under compulsion of a curse. The humanoid brutish werewolf glared at the ebony were-beast in a mix of awe and contempt. His blue eyes bright with the aspect of nearby prey. He snarled as Hermione made her way over toward Harry Potter. Were-Snape got a look at the blood dripping from her cheek via a scratch made by Greyback.

"YOU DARE HARM THE FEMALE!?" shouted Snape still very much enraged in his wolf form.

He had been well on his way to causing harm to the other werewolf when he felt the sudden jolt from a wand throw him into a nearby bit of trees. Snape crashed through them injuring his side as one of the broken fibers pierced his flesh. He let out a howl and attempted to get to his feet but found himself stopped by another sharp blow cutting into his flesh.

"Stupid filthy beast." said Umbridge annoyed as she touched her hand to her bloodied cheek. "If I had my way I'd have you all exterminated."

Snape snarled at her as did Greyback.

She turned her attention to both Harry and Hermione.

"As for you two." she said. "You are both going to disappear tragically at the hands of this brutish thug and no one will be any the wiser...before you know it every one will be clamoring for my policies to be enacted all over the wizarding world."

Harry rolled his green eyes.

"Like your going to get away with this." he said defiantly.

"Oh I am Mr. Potter." replied Umbridge with a cheery little smirk. "You will be sorely missed, you are after all the closest thing the wizarding world has had to a celebrity since...well me."

"You've gone absolutely mad." said Hermione not understanding this indignant witch at all.

"You know I have never seen the appeal of you Muggle-Borns...absolutely no magical lineage and yet you think you can fit into our world." said Umbridge. "You're are all just pathetic little creatures really."

She flicked her wand and captured Hermione in a gust of magic.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry frantic.

"What does it look like I'm doing Mr. Potter?" asked Umbridge in a shrill tone. "Killing two birds with one wand."

Before Harry could utter a retort both he and Hermione were flung by the magical pull from Umbridge's wand over the water fall. Snape broke free of his confines and lept over the falls after them. Umbridge smirked as she watched all three of them disappear into the abyss of the rushing foam of hard white water.

"Good riddance." said Umbridge as she glared murderously at Greyback and started making her way back toward Hogwarts and back to putting things right.

 _Beyond The Falls..._

Were-Snape managed to get a hold of both a drowning Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. The beast maneuvered among the jagged rocks and brutal water careful to keep both youths afloat. They had been unconscious when the beast dragged them out of the rushing water and onto the river bank and subsequently passed out from exhaustion.

As the minutes passed Snape reverted back to his true from and the pale Potions Master had been sprawled out naked and damp from the river as his apparent wounds from Umbridge continued to bleed. Hermione Granger had been the first to awaken coughing up water and trying to get as much air into her lungs as humanly possible. She made her way over toward Harry who had also begun coughing. He had lost his glasses in the fall and could hardly see a things, possibly for the best considering they were accompanied by a completely naked Severus Snape.

"Are you okay Harry?" asked Hermione patting his water soaked back.

Harry nodded still coughing up water.

Hermione tried to gauge their surroundings but he was nearly dark. She could only hear the sound of the nearby river and faint whimpering. The bushy haired witch turned her attention to the sprawled out Potions Professor who had reverted back from his werewolf form and had been badly injured.

"SEVERUS!" she said rushing to his side. "Severus please wake up."

Harry had been confused for a moment as to why his friend was referring to Snape as Severus and why she seemed to so comfortable with him being completely naked in her presence. He chalked the naked part up to thinking the man's health being at stake more important than embarrassment over his state of dress.

"Is he?" asked Harry watching the frantic witch lean her head against his chest to hear his breathing.

"No." she said more annoyed that he would suggest such a thing. "He's going to be fine...we just have to heal him."

She patted her person in a bid to search for her wand. It took her a moment to realize Umbridge had confiscated it prior to their ending up in the forbidden forest.

"Shit!" said Hermione in frustration.

Harry arched an eyebrow at her.

She turned her attention to him.

"Have you got your wand Harry?" she asked. "I don't remember Umbridge taking yours."

Harry patted himself down in a bid to search for it.

"I-I'm sorry Mione." he said sorrowful. "I-I must have dropped it when... she attacked me."

Hermione looked down at Snape. He seemed to be in a really back way and it was clear that he hadn't had his wand on him. It was most likely back at Hogwarts.

"Severus." she said stroking his bare chest as she had done on countless occasions upon awakening next to him.

He let out a low groan.

"Severus, I need you to wake up love." she said in his ear.

"Her-mi-on-ee." he said from his lucid state.

"That's right." said Hermione continuing to stroke him. "Wake up, you've been badly injured and we don't have our wands to help you."

Snape opened his eyes feeling the all too familiar sting of agonizing pain.

"Ahhhh!" he shouted coming around.

"I'm so sorry to have to do this to you love." said the bushy haired witch. "But I need your help to identify which plants to make a healing potion for you."

"W-Where...is Potter?" he asked.

"Right here." replied Harry not wishing to look upon the naked Snape.

Snape turned his attention to Hermione.

"A-are you hurt?" he asked in a serious tone.

"It's nothing." she replied. "Just a scratch."

Snape wiped away the small trail of blood from her cheek.

"It's you that I'm worried about." said the bushy haired witch. "That thing's stuck in your side."

Snape growled as he felt the part of the tree through his split open flesh.

"We don't have much time before sundown." said Hermione.

Snape whispered all the plants they needed to collect and where to find them to make a mild healing salve. They weren't any where near the expertise or the cauldron to make a potion.

Hermione and Harry set to work acquiring all that was needed and followed Snape's instructions to the letter. The dour wizard had been well on his way to passing out by the time they got it ready in time. Hermione attempted to distract Snape while Harry managed to pull the part of the tree out of Snape's body so that salve would help close the wound.

"AHHHHH!" shouted the Potions Professor.

The removal caused him a bit more blood loss than anticipated and he blacked out once more. Hermione sat down next to Snape as did Harry. They managed to collect wood for their campfire for the night as Snape wasn't going to be able to be moved as weak as he was.

"Umbridge is going to get her's for this." said Harry enraged as he thought about all that's happened.

"Yes she is." agreed Hermione looking over at Severus and stroking his sallow pale cheek.

Harry caught the innocent caresses and familiar way Snape and Hermione behaved in front of each other. He dismissed it as her trying to comfort a sick man considering all he had done to save them. He thought it an extraordinary kindness on Hermione's part and an unusually respectable thing on Snape's. After what he did for Professor McGonagall.

 _Elsewhere..._

"Do you see them Padfoot?" asked Lupin.

Sirius Black glared over the end of the falls in frantic rage.

"NO!" he shouted trying to combat the thought of Harry possibly being dead. "I CAN'T SEE A DAMN THING WHAT DOES YOUR NOSE PICK UP?"

"I'm getting nothing." replied Lupin looking around just as frantically. "Perhaps we should turn in..."

"MY GODSON IS NOT DEAD!" said Sirius furiously cutting him off. "KEEP LOOKING!"

"I didn't say that he was Padfoot, I was simply suggesting we try this again in the morning." said Lupin.

"THAT BLACK-HEARTED BITCH IS GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT SHE'S DONE!" shouted Sirius trembling as the rage continued to build inside him.

"Agreed." replied Lupin as he escorted his uneasy friend back toward civilization. "Don't worry...we'll find them."

Sirius gave the waterfall one last once-over look and nodded as Lupin lead him away.

"You just hold on Harry." he said softly. "Just hold on."


	34. Chapter 33:Wolfish Delirium

**Chapter 33:** _ **Wolfish**_ ** _Delirium_**

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **M**_ orning came as something of a shock to Harry Potter who found that not only had he survived the night in damp clothes and not caught pneumonia but he was pretty much the only one left huddled by the fire as Hermione had retreated toward Snape. When the green eyed wizard turn his attention to his best friend he found her sleeping rather peacefully with her bushy head rested on the chest of a still very naked Severus Snape. He wondered if it was a bid to keep the possibly freezing Potions Master from dying of hypothermia.

"Mione." said Harry making his way over toward her.

His poor eyesight causing him to fumble a bit.

"Mione wake up." said Harry not wishing to touch either one of them for fear of coming in contact with his Professors naked form.

Hermione stirred some as she looked down at the still sleeping Severus. His body temperature had sky rocketed since the previous time she checked him. The bushy haired witch sighed hoping that she could cool him down with a bit of the river water.

"We need to get moving." said Harry. "Before it gets dark again."

Hermione sighed looking back at Severus.

"You can go on ahead then Harry." she said. "I'm sure you can find your way back to the castle from here."

Harry looked at her confused for a moment.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "I'm not leaving you here with Snape...especially a naked Snape."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry could be such a child some times it was maddening.

"Harry in case you haven't noticed Professor Snape is really sick." she said trying to reign in her annoyance. "He's had a fever for the last few hours."

"He's a bloody werewolf Hermione." said the green eyed wizard. "We have to get away from him...there's no telling what he'll do without any _Wolfsbane_ potion...plus he can transform without the full moon."

"All the more reason for me not to leave him." replied Hermione. "The last thing he needs to be is scared out of his mind."

Harry didn't understand her at all it seemed.

"Mione, Snape is..." he started before he was cut off by a familiar baritone drawl.

"Getting tired of your whining Potter." he said opening his eyes.

"Severus." said Hermione pleased that he had finally been awake.

The Potions Professor looked up at Hermione and gave her a weak smile.

"I-I take it by the look on your face, I'm not doing so well." he said feeling weak.

"You've had a fever for quite a few hours." said Hermione moving his sweat blasted raven hair from his forehead to feel his temperature.

Snape caught her wrist and kissed her hand affectionately.

"Are you sure you are alright?" he asked softly.

"I-I'm fine." she replied still worried about him. "Dumbledore should be told about what's going on at Hogwarts."

"I vote we find some pants for Snape." said Harry.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"And Potter proves just how much of an idiot he is again." he said annoyed.

With the little strength he had Snape wand-lessly conjured a pair of worn black trousers for himself. Mostly to ease his own mind with Potter lurking about.

The Potions Master turned his attention back to Hermione who checked the wound she covered with the minor salve and compressed with a few green leaves to make it stay.

"I love when you touch me witch." he said low enough for her to hear.

"Only you can't resist flirting even when your life is in danger." she said.

"And only you know that about me." replied Snape with a weak smile.

"Git." she said trying to keep from smiling herself. "I'm still worried about this wound."

"I am a werewolf as Potter so plainly put it." said Snape. "Do we not posses a healing factor."

Hermione smirked at him.

"Doesn't mean I will do any less fussing over you." she said stroking his cheek.

"Bloody Gryffindor." said Snape annoyed.

"Touchy Slytherin." replied Hermione.

"I have some where I'd like to be touch true enough." said Snape turning the tables. "And I do like touching in certain places...given the witch who benefits from it plays her cards right."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and then looked at Harry who seemed to be oblivious to their innuendo filled conversation.

"I would like to keep him in the dark about us as long as humanly possible if you please." she said low so that Snape could hear her.

"You know that and I know that but the wolf has other ideas." said Snape noting that he was sporting a prominent erection.

Hermione blushed and tried to look away but found herself unable to.

"The minute Potter falls asleep you're mine witch." said Snape sitting up.

"Severus!" whispered Hermione. "You're injured and we are in the middle of nowhere, how can you think about sex at a time like this."

"I think we should find some shelter if Snape is going to be laid out for a couple hours." said Harry.

Snape looked at Hermione and arched his eyebrows at the clueless boy's choice of words.

She shook her head.

"I think that's a great idea Harry." she said changing the subject. "We wouldn't want him getting any worse off than he already is."

"I resent that and all it's implications...Miss Granger." said Snape in his usual professor tone.

Harry and Hermione helped the dour wizard to his feet and all three of them went about looking for shelter. It had taken them three hours to come across what looked remotely like a safe place to camp for the time being.

"Do you know where we are?" asked Harry looking at Snape who leaned against the trunk of a tree to catch his breath.

The dour wizard held his side where the wound was healing beneath the new leaf Hermione had applied.

"No." he replied exhausted. "No idea."

Hermione had managed to gather some water from the river for them all to drink courtesy of Snape's wand-less magic.

They ended up in a well hidden rocky cave. Snape did his best to put up wards and they set out their designated stations for the night. Harry had made sure he put himself between Snape and Hermione for the night, as a way to "protect her" from the snarky wizard. Hermione had to laugh at her young friend's attempt to do her a favor as Snape contemplated setting the green-eyed boy's station ablaze for having the audacity to get between him and his witch.

"He'll be asleep soon." Hermione mouthed to her annoyed werewolf lover.

Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry and suddenly smirked rather wickedly.

"Sooner than you think." he mouthed back to her.

Harry looked up at the ceiling thinking he was going to have a problem falling asleep and then he just did as if he had been exhausted for three days straight.

Hermione looked at Snape with her mouth agape.

"What did you do to him?" she asked.

"Nothing but a simple sleeping and silencing charm." he replied with a wicked smile.

"Slytherin." said Hermione making her way over toward him.

"Exactly." replied Snape.

He wrapped an arm around the witch and brought her close to him. He crushed his pale lips into her soft pink ones. He smiled when her breath hitched and her body melted into his.

"Severus." she said breathlessly.

"I missed you witch." he said kissing her with passion she had not felt since the summer at 12 Gimmauld Place.

"I missed you too." she replied returning his kiss. "But...Harry is just right over there."

Snape rolled his eyes at the mention of Harry Potter.

"It's nothing a few spells can't fix." he said looking at her with a hungry expression.

"Severus, I'm not letting you touch me with Harry only a few feet away." said Hermione not even sure she like the idea of any of this.

"Who ever said we would be doing anything like that?" asked Snape with a wicked smirk. "I am an injured man after all."

"Injured in the head maybe." replied the bushy haired witch.

"I have a hole in my side and you make wisecracks." said Snape in a mock wounded tone. "You wound me madam."

"Let's get to bed git." she said rolling her eyes.

"Fine by me." he replied. "But do refrain from your hands roaming about my person whilst I sleep."

Both the witch and the wizard lied down in their respective station on the far side of the cave. Hermione had left her things near Harry and curled up with Snape who couldn't resist kissing her before he drifted off to sleep.

The bushy haired witch checked Harry who appeared to be sleeping peacefully and then turned her attention to Severus and ensured that his wound was properly covered before falling asleep as well. They had a long day ahead of them and it seemed that Snape was getting better due to his healing factor and much needed rest.

She wondered how things were at Hogwarts with Umbridge calling the shots now unopposed with both Snape and McGonagall out of commission. The thought of Ron crossed her mind and whatever night mare Umbridge unleashed upon him and the others at the school in a bid to reassert her power.

The bushy haired witch had not been the only one having trouble sleeping. Severus Snape had been struggling against something as well. His muscles ripped and his grip tightened on the earth that surrounded him as he dug his fingernails in deeper. His chest heaved with the sudden force of his breath and a low whine escaped him.

In the middle of the night, though time had no meaning in this place Severus Snape found himself leaving the cave, Hermione and Harry Potter behind in search of whatever it was that appeared to be calling to the raging beast inside him. His obsidian eyes glowing red as he ventured back into the forest the taste of blood already on his tongue and a prominent erection between his legs as he moved. He seemed to have no control over his direction and knew nothing else.

A scent caught his fancy...one almost as powerful as the one the formidable young witch had given off.


	35. Chapter 34:Scent Of The Wild

**Chapter 34:** _ **Scent Of The Wild**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **M**_ ist had been all around as Snape raced toward the intoxicating scent that seemed to have control of his senses. His heart was pounding in his chest as he moved happening upon the river. The scent grew more powerful and the wolf more frantic as he came across what appeared to be a woman bathing in the water. He could see her lengthy dark hair and fair complexion. A low growl emitted from deep within him as he neared her. A heat was radiating off her that was driving him wild with need. It was reminiscent of when Hermione had been in his presence back at Hogwarts. The wolf grew more savage as it propelled him forward. Snape made his way to the water catching the attention of the female who's senses seemed to be heightened at his approach.

She launched herself out of the water and at him with fury he had not seen before. Snape responded in kind as the beast in him sought to dominate this unruly woman. They battled with her trying to slash him across the face with her nails. Snape tackled her causing both of them to fall onto the ground. She struggled against him trying to hurt him indefinitely. Snape's eyes took on the familiar red glow and he forced the unruly woman back to the ground. She craned her neck and bit into his cheek hard enough to draw blood.

"Ahhhh!" shouted Snape increasing his grip on her wrists as he pinned them above her head.

Her body arched into his as she continued to struggle to get free of him.

The scent continued to intoxicate him and before he knew it she had submitted. A low whimper came from her as she arched into him in a bid to increase the heated contact. Snape could feel his body respond without any effort on his part. He bit down on her neck sucking at her soft flesh making her moan in response.

The woman began to writhe beneath him.

Suddenly, a familiar scream filled his ears that made his blood run cold.

It shook him from the heated delirium that made him realize what he had been doing.

The submissive woman had not been a woman at all merely a 16 year old girl and she was in heat.

Again the scream shook his thoughts.

 _HERMIONE._

The Potions Professor's instinct to protect had kicked in canceling out the delirium as he pulled away from the girl who whimpered at the loss of contact from his body. She attempted to grab him and persuade him to mate with her but Hermione's screams followed by Potter's yelling caused him to tear away from her and break into a frenzied run leaving the whimpering female behind him.

 _Elsewhere..._

Hermione could do little more than watch as three strong brutes surrounded her and Harry. The leader an older looking man with a large muscular build not so unlike Greyback and one blue eye while the other was a white sightless ball with a scar running vertical across his left cheek growled at her. One of the younger males pinned Harry to the ground via a foot on his chest and looked up at Hermione with a wicked smile.

"Interesting company." said the one eyed leader. "One among you is a wolf and has chosen to mate with the female."

Harry looked at him baffled.

"What are you talking about nobody has "mated" with anyone." he said struggling to breath with the foot on his chest.

"Quiet mortal whelp!" shouted the male who had him pinned down. "You will not speak to Horik, you are unworthy!"

The leader known as Horik turned his attention back to Hermione. He took in the foreign scent that enveloped her.

"So one of ours has bedded a mortal." said Horik. "But he is young...freshly turned."

Hermione said nothing as Horik moved to grasp her about the neck as Greyback has done.

Before he could get anywhere near Hermione however, Snape came charging out of the woods and attempted to attack him. He was blocked by the other young male who found himself on the receiving end of a vicious beating. Snape had nearly killed him when the other young male took his foot off Harry and attacked the Potions Master.

Snape and the young male battled furiously before Snape's alpha abilities put an end to it.

"Bow." he snarled implementing the force of his will.

The younger male snarled but ultimately did as he was told. Snape turned his attention to Horik with murder in his eyes.

"You speak with the voice of the father." said the elder werewolf. "Surely Hircine has favored you...and curious as you seem to be a whelp."

"Get away from her." said Snape commanding Horik who strangely found himself obeying with a curious expression.

"You have a wild look about you whelp." said Horik studying him. "You didn't happen to run across Reka have you?"

Snape simply glared at Horik as Hermione made her way over toward him. He checked her for injuries and turned his attention back to the elder wolf.

"I'd wager the delirium has set in." said the elder werewolf with a smile. "I heard that it is a thousand times more powerful in an Alpha than a regular wolf-born."

Hermione looked at Snape noting the strange changes in him as well.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked.

Snape let out a low whine as continued to glare murderously at Horik.

"Check Potter." he managed struggling against the beast inside him.

Hermione gave him one last suspicious look and then headed over toward Harry. The green-eyed wizard had been a little bruised but ultimately he would live.

"Mione." said Harry with an inquisitive expression. "is it true?...has Snape..."

"We need to get somewhere safe." said Hermione cutting him off.

Harry decided to save his questions for another time.

"Must be maddening." said Horik with a smile. "Even more so than when your lady friend came into your orbit."

Snape arched an eyebrow at this.

"So whelp how did you do it?" asked Horik. "How did you manage to not only win Hircine's favor but bed such a young witch without consequence or the backing of beast blood in her to save you from the wrath of others?"

"You are in position to ask anything of me." said Snape.

He narrowed his obsidian eyes at the elder werewolf.

A low growl emitted from deep in his throat and he got ready to launch at Horik but was stilled by the familiar and overpowering scent of a female wolf. Snape turned his attention to the source and his eyes fell upon Reka, the 16 year old female that was bathing in the river.

"The delirium is quite a strong sensation isn't it?" asked Horik with a smile reminiscent of Albus Dumbledore. "Renders one such as yourself powerless to your baser desires."

"Father what is happening?" asked Reka noting her downed brothers and kneeling father.

"We've just met your friend." said Horik, "No doubt you two wish to become better antiquated."

Reka's dark eyes swept over Snape. Hermione narrowed her own amber eyes as she felt a wave of jealously pass through her. The young woman was clearly throwing herself at Severus and he was struggling not to respond.

"It seems we have gotten off on the wrong foot-wolf brother." said Horik in a pleasant tone. "Allow me to make introductions...I am Horik leader of the Frostmill pack."

"I am Reka, his daughter." she said introducing herself to Snape in a sensuous tone. "Those are my brothers Rorik and Tuck."

Harry and Hermione walked over toward Snape noting how the tension seemed to ebb away and the three wolves were talking.

"I'm Hermione Granger, student of Hogwarts." said the bushy haired witch hearing the introductions. "This is my friend Harry Potter, also a student of Hogwarts."

"And who might you be wolf-brother."

"I am not your "brother", werewolf or not and my name is Severus Snape." replied Snape rather bitterly. "Potions Master of Hogwarts."

Horik looked baffled by his title.

"A wizard?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." replied Snape. "You're point?"

"Well that settles why Hircine saw greatness in you." replied Horik. "My apologies for our earlier misunderstanding...I thought you were of Greyback's pack."

"Greyback?" asked Harry not liking the sound of that.

"He is our most hated enemy." said Reka.

"They are no more." replied Snape.

"Given your abilities I am incline to believe you." said Horik. "What of Greyback, does he yet live?"

"He does." interjected Hermione. "He's working with a witch back at Hogwarts."

Horik growled at the thought of his enemy escaping death once again.

"The aim is to kill him." said Snape is obsidian eyes shimmering with the glow of red.

"That is quite an aim." said Horik approvingly. "Quite an aim indeed."

Snape walked over toward Tuck and Rorik healing them both with his wand-less magic and then turned his attention to Harry Potter.

The green eyed wizard narrowed his eyes at Snape as if trying to come to terms with what the wolves had been discussing since he met them.

 _It couldn't be true that Hermione gave herself to the Potions Professor, could it?_

"Severus." said Hermione stealing a moment with her lover.

Reka glared at them with a wicked smile on her face. It was clear she fully intended to pursue Snape wither Hermione thought highly of it or not. She didn't believe the bushy haired girl worthy enough of the honor to be mate to an Alpha.

Snape closed his eyes letting Hermione's touch soothe the storm swirling inside him. The scent of jasmine battled the scent of female heat as he gripped his witch with one arm.

"Severus you're burning up." said the bushy haired witch.

Snape simply growled as the sensations continued to run through him.

"Talk to me." she said.

Snape let out a low whine.

"Ache...this ache won't stop." he said barely able to speak any longer. "Please..."

"What do you need me to do?" asked Hermione.

"Want to pound you...my witch...now." he replied painstakingly.

Harry watched them for a long time noting the intimate contact between them.

"Is it hard to watch?" asked Reka observing him.

The green-eyed wizard looked at her confused.

"Is what hard to watch?" he asked.

"Your girl being in the arms of your Potions Professor." replied Reka.

"Hermione's not my girl, she's my friend and there's nothing going on with her and Snape." said Harry narrowing his eyes at the she-wolf.

"Are you blind or do you need glasses?" asked Reka.

Harry arched an eyebrow at this.

"H-How do you know I wear glasses?" he asked.

Reka smirked.

This kid couldn't possibly be this stupid.

"Snape's scent is all over her in..curious places." she said.

Horik shook his head.

"Enough Reka." he said catching on to her plan.

"I was just being informative father." said Reka. "It's only fair that the boy knows he can't smell like we can."

"That is not your concern." said Horik testily. "If the Alpha wishes to mate with the witch then stay clear of their union."

This did not escape Harry's notice.

"Mate?" he said. "Snape's not..."

Harry looked to see that both Snape and Hermione had gone from where he last saw them.

There was no way that Snape and Hermione were...

 _They couldn't possibly be..._

The images of them being close prior to the attack and various notes in intimacy came flooding back to Harry.

"No." he said pushing the thought out of his mind. "It's nothing like that, she's just concerned about him...she feels responsible for him really."

There was no way Hermione was doing anything with anyone least of all Snape. There was another explanation for their sudden closeness, possibly because she was the only person that could reason with the wolf inside him and keep him from eating everyone that he's ever hated. Most of all Harry himself. The green-eyed wizard sighed. Hermione was definitely taking one for the team in having to deal with Snape for so long. He decided he would make it up to her when they got all this business with Umbridge squared away.

 _The poor witch's guilt at what happened to Snape must have really been eating away at her._

Reka shook her head. Apparently she had been getting nowhere in trying to sow a bit of discord in Snape's camp if only in a bid to get the wolfish-Potions Master into her clutches. She had not felt anything like what she felt for him before and she would be damned if she was going to let some unworthy mortal enjoy the fruits of her master's choosing. She felt that Snape, like it or not should be mated with another wolf, one worthy of his seed. It annoyed her to no end seeing the young witch clamor over him not at all knowing what she was doing in terms of pleasing a man of were-blood.

"Denial till the end it seems." she said in a bored tone.

The green-eyed wizard turned his attention to trying to figure out how they were going to get back to Hogwarts and once there, what they should do about Umbridge and Greyback. There was no way they could out fight the Ministry backed shrew but with Dumbledore's help they might have a fighting chance.

 _Elsewhere..._

Severus Snape found himself awakening in the forest leaning against a nearby tree. There was blood all around him and the bodies of dozens of livestock all slaughtered by his hand. His chest and face were covered as if he had been in the grips of a madness. Guts and entrails of the fallen creatures littered his surroundings and he simply stared at the figure in the distance of a bushy haired witch with concern in her amber eyes.

 _What had he done?_

 _Whom did he hurt?_

Hermione approached him with caution but offered him a weak smile none the less.

"Severus?" she said studying him.

The Potions Master let out a low growl.

"Severus, can you hear me?" she asked. "Are you hurt?"

Snape blinked hearing the sound of the female's voice and the scent of jasmine caught his attention.

HERMIONE. The Female had come. The beast grinned rather wickedly as it turned toward her.


	36. Chapter 35:Heart Of A Man, Will Of A Be

**Chapter 35:** _ **Heart Of A Man, Will Of A Beast**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...late post}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **A**_ mber eyes had been concentrated on Severus Snape for what seemed like an eternity. He could hear the thudding beat of her heart as her blood continued to run in her veins. A scent of familiar notion caught his attention and he smiled a wolfish smile in her direction. She had not appeared to be amused as she got a look at all the blood and lifeless bodies surrounding him. Snape got to his feet and made his way over toward the witch un-phased by the destruction he had caused to who's ever ranch he had trespassed upon.

"Severus." she said looking at him intently. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine." he replied. "I simply went to hunt."

"You ran off like a mad man in the middle of our conversation." said Hermione.

"I...did?" asked Snape not at all liking the implications of what he was being told.

"Yes." replied Hermione. "Listen we have to get out of here before someone sees you."

Snape snarled.

"Let them come." he said in a voice heavy with pride.

"Severus this isn't a joke." said Hermione. "None of us have wands and you cannot access your magic like this."

Snape growled and got to his feet. A small breeze passed by them making the scent of her all the more intoxicating as she stood near him.

Shaking his head Snape saw the logic behind her words and they left the scene of his apparent crime.

"What happened to you?" asked Hermione when they were safely away.

"I...I don't recall." replied Snape. "Perhaps the presence of these other werewolves is affecting me somehow."

"Other wolves or Reka?" asked Hermione unable to hide the bitterness in her tone.

Snape arched an eyebrow at this.

"Is there something you wish to speak to me about?" he asked.

"You ran off in the middle of our conversation about what you were doing in the river with Reka." said Hermione.

"I-I don't know." replied Snape.

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Hermione. "You were gone for three hours..Harry and I woke up searching for you."

"I wasn't aware that I had been gone that long or at all for that matter." replied Snape.

Hermione had been stunned by his words.

"Severus are you having blackouts?" she asked. "Could it be whatever Horik was talking about affecting you."

"I wouldn't doubt it." replied Snape annoyed at his condition "I-I can't seem to recall certain things but for the most part I do have a grip on my sanity."

"We need to get you back to Hogwarts." said the bushy haired witch. "Maybe Lupin knows what this is or one of the books in the restricted section."

"I already know what it is." replied Snape.

"Y-You do?" asked Hermione.

"It's an ancient mating rite." he said in a rather exhausted tone. "The wolf is searching for an equal."

Hermione's eyes widened.

Snape suddenly grabbed her and pulled her close to him.

"Not me...her." replied he said. "She's projecting some form of mating call to drive out my wild nature...she wants me to lose myself and come to her on impulse."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." said Hermione narrowing her amber eyes in rage.

Snape smirked.

"You have nothing to worry about." he replied. "I chose my own mate."

"But you don't have to be her mate to bed her Severus." said the bushy haired witch. "There is a such thing as an interloper wolf."

Snape kept his smirk.

"That is exactly what she is." he said.

Before Hermione could issue any more threats to Reka's person Snape captured her lips in a heated kiss. The bushy haired witch pulled away from him with her eyes narrowed.

"Gross!" she said. "You've just been eating dead animals and cow entrails!"

Snape laughed highly amused.

"I suppose I could clean myself up."

He used his wand-less magic to clean himself up and her as well.

Once he was done he used a moment's distraction to pull her into another heated kiss. This time she wrapped her arms around his neck. A low growl came from him and he carried her to a secluded spot amid the trees. His little distraction was effective in quelling her temper but it did little to erase the problem at hand.

"Severus, you have to learn to control yourself." she said stroking his cheeks as he continued to pull her close to him. "This time it was livestock what if it was a human you attacked?"

"That is not going to happen." replied Snape. "Unless that human happens to be a dreadful toad faced monster threatening my witch."

Hermione laughed at this getting all too clearly the visual of Umbridge.

"Come on." she said. "We have to get back before your new friends decided to eat, Harry."

"They are not my friends, and I should be so lucky." replied Snape. "I wouldn't eat him if I was starved half to death and he the only decent meal around."

Hermione shook her head and clasped Snape by the hand.

"I meant what I said witch." he told her pulling her close to him again.

The bushy haired witch kissed him on the lips.

"Tonight." she said. "When everyone has turned in."

Snape growled at the prospect of having to wait but he could be patient a little while longer.

"Tonight." he said with his eyes aglow in red.

 _Back at The Cave..._

Harry had been curiously watching the werewolves. They had been nothing like Lupin or Snape for that matter but then again no one was like Snape. He seemed to be in a field of his own. They each seemed to be capable of great strength and speed, effortlessly moving about albeit without as much grace as the Potions Professor.

Tuck seemed to be interested in Harry only as a possible meal.

"See something you like morsel?" he asked with a murderous glare.

"No." replied Harry looking away from him quickly. "I-I'm just waiting for my friends."

Horik smirked.

"Tuck leave the poor boy alone." he said. "We wouldn't want to upset the Alpha."

Tuck snorted and turned his attention elsewhere.

Rorik had been watching from afar with his arms folded across his chest. Ever the focused look out he made his stand amid the trees watchful of the slightest movement and taking in every scent.

Reka had gone off to hunt some time ago and it was highly unlikely she'd be back any time soon.

"You said that Brother Severus was your Potions Professor?" said Horik making small talk.

"Yes." replied Harry bitterly thinking back to said classes with Snape.

"You seem to have great difficulty with him." said Horik. "No doubt because you have a son's spirit and he a father's."

Harry looked at him confused.

"He's not my father." he said coldly.

Horik smirked.

"Oh come now boy I meant no harm" he said. "I am simply pointing out why you and your Potions Professor clash."

"I know why he hates me thank you." replied Harry.

"Do you?" asked the elder werewolf.

"My father and godfather bullied him when he was a kid." replied the green-eyed wizard. "He says I act like them but I don't bully people...if you ask me he's the bloody bully."

Horik smirked.

"As I said, you carry a son's spirit." he said.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Sons are always rebellious." continued the older werewolf. "Rorik, Tuck, and I clash all the time...it's a part of life."

As Harry got ready to say something possibly scathing, not at all paying attention to how much like Snape he was becoming in his manner, said Potions Professor and Hermione arrived.

"Where have you two been?" asked Harry bitterly. "I could have been eaten."

Horik simply burst into laughter.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"I seriously doubt that Potter." he replied. "As soon as one were to come in contact with your foul flesh they'd spit you out in a heartbeat...if your adolescent stench doesn't choke them to death first."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Snape.

"Are we really talking about who smells and foul flesh here?" asked the young Gryffindor. "The man who hasn't had a working relationship with a hot shower in possibly ages coupled with being a freaking giant dog."

"I think you are confusing me with that mutt you call a godfather." replied Snape.

"Greasy git." said Harry.

"Pompous crybaby." replied Snape.

"Dungeon bat!" shouted the younger wizard.

"Consonant victim." replied the dour wizard.

"At least I wash my hair." said Harry bitterly.

"With vinegar." added Snape.

"I fucking hate you." said Harry annoyed.

"I assure you Mr. Potter the feeling is mutual." replied Snape in an icy tone.

Harry narrowed his eyes at his Potions Professor.

If he had his wand Snape would be sorry.

Snape smirked.

"You don't stand a chance with or without wand, Potter." he said in a casual sneer. "I'd wipe the floor with your sorry carcass in seconds."

Unable to take anymore blows to his Gryffindor pride Harry suddenly charged Snape in a bid to attack him.

"SIT DOWN!" ordered Snape as his eyes glowed.

Harry found himself complying against his will.

Hermione looked at Snape in confusion.

"H-How are you doing this?" asked harry struggling. "I'm not a bloody werewolf."

Horik looked at Snape and smiled.

"So it is true." he said in a pleasant tone. "You are indeed a very powerful Alpha, able to shape the will of even mortals."

Snape looked at his hands. He had no idea where this new found power was coming from but he was beginning to feel intoxicated by it. At least he now had a means of controlling Harry Potter and a wicked smirk filed across his pale face.

"Oh no you don't." said Hermione knowing all too well what he was plotting.

"What?" asked Snape looking at her innocently.

"No using your wolf powers to torment Harry." she said.

Horik observed them for a moment.

"The spirit of a mother." he said stunned. "All the makings of a pack without much beast blood."

Everyone turned their attention to the elder werewolf.

"What?" asked Snape.

"You have command over a pack." said Horik. "A rare thing for a whelp such as yourself."

"What is all this whelp business?" asked Snape annoyed.

"It is what the newborn are called." said Horik. "You were barely turned say...one two years ago perhaps?"

"Yes." said Hermione. "And it was my fault."

Horik looked at her in confusion for a moment then smirked.

"I see." he said. "It was you who caught the father's attention...it all makes sense."

"What are you talking about?" asked Snape.

"The father meant to collect the girl and you got in the way." replied Horik. "It explains her dominion over you, an Alpha."

Snape narrowed his eyes at the elder werewolf.

"No one has dominion over me." replied the Potions Professor bitterly.

Hermione gave him a stern expression.

"That's different witch." said Snape earning a laugh from Horik.

"You are by far the most interesting werewolf I have ever met, brother Snape." he said. "I hope you are successful in your future plans."

Reka came running through the forest. Her heart was pounding thunderously in her chest.

"RUN!" she shouted.

The sound of shots being fired in the distance could be heard.

Rorik let out a warning growl.

"HUNTERS!" he shouted "GET MOVING!"

Snape looked at Hermione and Harry both.

"Time to go Potter." he said.

Horik and his pack took off in one direction and Snape took off with his so called "pack" in another.

Hermione deduced what happened.

Snape's killing of the livestock got the attention of the ranchers and they were out for wolf blood.

Bullets whizzed by Snape as he did his best to protect Harry and Hermione.

Harry took off into the trees pulling Hermione along.

Snape did his best to look out for danger as they swiftly moved through the trees.

 _Somewhere in the forest..._

Hermione had been trying to recall where they might have ended up and just how far from Hogwarts they had been when they stopped to take a rest. Harry was gasping for breath as he looked around, sweat was pouring off him and Snape looked equally disheveled. Hermione had been sweaty herself and a bit tired as she took more air into her burning lungs.

"D-Did we lose them?" asked she asked.

"I-I can't tell." replied Snape. "Too many scents and sounds."

Harry sighed.

"W-What happened?" he asked. "Why were people shooting at us?"

Hermione did her best not to look at Snape who simply glared angrily with his arms folded across his chest. At that moment Harry put it together that it was something to do with Snape.

"What did you do?" he asked in an accusatory tone.

"Harry." said Hermione trying to change the subject.

"You attacked someone didn't you?" asked Harry glaring at his Potions Professor.

"No." replied Hermione taking up for Snape. "He didn't attack anybody...it was...he was simply hunting in the wrong place."

Harry turned his attention to Hermione.

"Mione, I know you are still feeling guilty about what happened with Remus, but he doesn't need you protecting him." said Harry.

"For once I agree with Potter." replied Snape.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the dour wizard.

"Unbelievable." he said annoyed. "Hermione defends you and here you are being a git as usual."

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Harry please." said Hermione. "He's not himself right now."

"Mione, I love that you can still find some way to see the good in people but Snape is a nothing more than a greasy git bastard." said the green eyed wizard.

As they talked Snape caught the unfamiliar scent of an would be attacker. He left Hermione and Harry to their devices and sought out the would be assassin. Before he could warn them about their impending doom, the shot was fired.

Snape lept in front of Hermione as the bullet went into his exposed pale flesh.

"Ahhh!" shouted Snape in agony.

Harry froze rushing over to the Potions Master.

There was a good deal of blood spilled and pooling around him.

"SNAPE!" shouted Harry helping Hermione check the downed wizard who had fallen unconscious.

He had a hole in his side from where the bullet caught him.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" shouted a strange voice. "THERE ARE KIDS HERE!"

Harry and Hermione found themselves coming face to face with one of the hunters.

An elderly looking man lowered his gun as he looked upon Snape and the two students.

"WE'VE GOT AN INJURED MAN HERE!" he shouted. "LOOKS PRETTY BAD!"

Two more hunters came up to them all toting guns and surprised they had been chasing a man and two young students.

"He looks bad." said one of the hunters immediately moving to apply medical support. "We got to get him back to the village or there's a good chance he'll bleed out."

Hermione watched him closely.

"Where are you taking him?" asked Harry taking the words right out of her mouth.

It was clear he had not trusted these men and given that he had not like Snape, the dour wizard was still a member of the Order of Phoenix. Harry felt it was his duty to look after the man. For Dumbledore's sake.

"Don't you worry bout it son, we're just gonna take you, your sister, and your father into the village to fix him up." said the elder hunter.

"He's not my father." replied Harry bitterly though he never bothered to correct the "sister" bit.

"If you can help him we would very much appreciate it." said Hermione trying to be diplomatic despite feeling as Harry had. She didn't want to jeopardize Snape's best chance for aid.

Snape remained out of it as Harry, Hermione and The Hunters moved toward the nearby village. There was no sign of the Frostmill pack at all since earlier that day. Hermione suspected they had moved on, she would have been lying if she would have told her self that she wasn't secretly glad that Reka was away from Severus. These hunters had done her something of a service in driving her off.

Now she just hoped that her snarky wizard could be aided with the recent gunshot wound. The poor wizard had gone through hell and back in a matter of a few days from delirium to getting shot and all because Umbridge was a power hungry maniac akin to Voldemort. The bushy haired witch thought the sooner they dealt with her the better it would be for everyone she's ever tried to harm.


	37. Chapter 36: A Pleasant And Unforeseen In

**Chapter 36:** _ **A Pleasant And Unforeseen Interlude**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **Warning: Sexual content ahead**_

 _The Hunting Grounds..._

 _ **T**_ _he Father of Man-beasts had been prowling his lands. The mortal Hermione Granger seemed to make all the more an interesting prospect. Like Severus she possessed magical abilities, keen intellect and a disposition for asserting authority despite her nature to follow orders. She was also given to the wild notions of passion and possession. A smile crept across the face of the Prince of The Hunt. She was going to be come quite a talented daughter._

 _The father of Man-beasts sat upon his throne peering into the lives of mortals with a smile still firmly in place. Severus Snape was proving to be quite the asset in terms of a son. A feat the Prince of The Hunt had known would be well received upon his choosing. He had been strong enough thus far to combat the adolescent urges of the wolf-spirit inside him but he would need it to reach maturity in a bid to completely be one with it._

 _Hircine had not known why he chose such a young spirit to inhabit Snape, truth be told it seemed the more entertaining of the option considering how reserved the Potions Master had been despite his own apparent youth. Watching him day in an day out proved that he lacked the spark that would ignite the notion of leadership. The wolf however did simply lacked the ability to command. The dynamics of the two were entertaining to watch._

 _The Father of Man-beasts eye remained watchful on Hermione Granger. She clearly had no idea she possessed such a wolfish passion buried deep within her. The smile remained upon the face of Hircine. She had no idea at all what was in store for her._

 _Elsewhere..._

Severus Snape was once again treated to the sight of amber eyes upon his awakening. The place he had been in looked all too familiar and the pulsing of magic had been evident. At a guess The Potions Master would have declared them to be in Hogsmeade Village just outside of Hogwarts. At a further guess he would have noted the stench of goat and overbearing drunkard and said it was Hogshead Inn they were hold up in.

Hermione had been relieved to see that he had awakened. She eagerly crushed her soft pink lips into his pale ones.

"Severus." she said stroking his sallow pale cheeks.

He shifted some in whatever bed he had been laying in.

"Where am I?" he asked needing to confirm his suspicions.

"Hogsmeade Village." replied the bushy haired witch.

"How did I get here?" asked the dour wizard.

"Some hunters shot you." explained Hermione. "We were on the way to a muggle village with them for aid when suddenly Harry, you and myself were brought to Hogsmeade...I can't really tell you how the rest happened I am still trying to figure it out myself."

Snape observed her for a moment and noted that she had been clutching something in her other hand. _A wand perhaps?_ He took in the full detail of the object and arched an eyebrow at her. _Her wand._

"Where did you find your wand?" he asked.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but before she could get the chance to speak Snape simply groaned and his face contorted in a grimace. The scent of lemon and pleasantness was over powering. He knew that scent rather well despite it's pungency. It belonged to a blue eyed, buffoon with the silly notion that his presence was a boon to the nation. Of course the buffoon happened to be his long absent employer.

"Albus." he said annoyed. "I should have known you wouldn't have gone too far from the school."

The twinkling blue eyes of none other than Albus Dumbledore came into view and Hermione turned around in shock. Harry Potter had been asleep in a nearby chair having too much excitement for one day.

"Professor Dumbledore?" said the bushy haired witch stunned. "H-Have you been here the whole time?"

Dumbledore smiled and made his way over to Snape who rolled his eyes when the elder wizard placed his hand on his sweat blasted forehead.

"Severus should I be concerned about this closeness between you and Miss Granger?" he asked in a father like tone.

Snape looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"No." he replied in his usual emotionless tone. "Now would you mind explaining what is happening to me?"

Dumbledore looked him for a moment noting that Hermione had still been clasping his hand. Then thought it best to explain the situation. He needed Snape's help now more than ever if he was going to get back into the school.

"Severus, I happened upon you after word was sent to the Order members of your collective disappearances." said the elder wizard. "There was rumor of suspicious werewolf activity in the forest so naturally I came to investigate...imagine my surprise when I found all three of you at the mercy of wolf-hunters."

"And I take it one botched rescue job later we ended up here?" asked Snape.

Dumbledore smiled pleasantly at him.

"Something like that." he replied.

Snape sighed and looked at a sleeping Harry Potter in the far off chair.

"He's still a pain in the arse." said the Potions Professor.

"And you did well in looking after him." said Dumbledore. "Rest up Severus...we have much to talk about come morning...I shall attend to Mr. Potter, Miss Granger come along...the Potions Master does need his rest if he is to be of any use in regaining Hogwarts."

Reluctantly, Hermione released Snape's hand and made her way to the door, promising to return once she evaded the elder wizard. Snape let her go and closed his suddenly heavy eyes. It didn't take him long to note that Dumbledore had hit him with a sleeping charm.

 _Later..._

Hermione Granger awoke in the middle of the night to find a lone figure warding her door heavily. She had been about to protest when she caught sight of the red glow from his eyes and the scent of herbs and fresh earth surrounded her. As quick as a cat, Severus Snape climbed into her bed and maneuvered until he was between her slender thighs. The bushy haired witch giggled feeling his finger run along her middle and he captured her mouth in a heated kiss. She let out a soft moan feeling him shift until he was at her entrance.

"Severus." she whispered.

The Potions Master whispered a charm that dispelled their clothes and in one thrust he entered her. She let out a shriek feeling him move inside her. He kissed her on the lips and feverishly as she leaned back against the mattress of her rented bed. It had been so long since they were together in this way, so long since it had only been the two of them in the darkness of whatever room they occupied during their act.

"Her-mi-on-ee." growled Snape thrusting into her slowly at first then increasing his speed as his need for her took over.

The bushy haired witch's body jerked in response.

Visions of Reka trying to seduce her wizard flooded Hermione's brain and she opened herself up to him completely in the hopes of erasing the she-wolf from his memory. Snape bit lightly at her neck sucking the sweaty flesh absently. A series of loud moans escaped the witch as she began to lose herself in the sensations her lover was creating throughout her body.

"Severus." she said again loving the feel of him.

Snape groaned grasping the mattress below her.

His heart was pounding thunderously in his chest as visions of Hircine's Hunting grounds came into view.

 _The blood red moon, the dusk frozen sky orange and pulsing, and the scent of wild beasts running a muck amid the tall golden grasses. Rivers of blood flowed in the distance and the grounds were ripe with prey. It was a beautiful world, a truly wondrous place that made his bestial heart swell with pride. He wanted to share this world with his lover, wanted her to feel the wind upon her back as she ran with him on the hunt, wanted her to know the passion so untamed that it could only belong to a wolf._

Snape let out a wolfish howl as he continued to thrust into his willing young witch.

Hermione dug her fingernails into the pale flesh of his back like before. Her body scorching from the heat they were creating. Snape looked down at her noting the sound of the blood rushing threw her veins as she tilted her head against the pillow exposing her lovely neck to him. On impulse he kissed it nipping at the soft warm flesh.

As his thrusts grew more powerful and frequent she arched into him lost in his control over her body.

"Yessss." hissed Snape licking at her neck while he continued to thrust inside her warmth. "My witch...mine."

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she continued to ride the waves of ecstasy he had been creating.

As the hours passed Snape continued to have his way with his witch unbeknownst to Dumbledore who had been sleeping rather soundly in his respective room and Harry Potter who had been doing the same.

When Snape finally reached his end he pulled Hermione right along with him. The two of them looked up at the ceiling completely spent from their respective efforts.

"I-I think my head's clear." said Snape trying to catch his breath.

Hermione smiled sleepily at him.

"Good to hear." she replied. "Does that mean you'll be ready for tomorrow?"

"Of course." he replied. "Umbridge has gone way too far."

Hermione rested her bushy head against Snape's exposed pale chest. She kissed the scar from where the bullet had stuck him. He ran his fingers through her bushy hair and sighed.

"It's a shame we have so little time together." she said. "I rather like having you in my bed."

"Yes." he replied sleepily as well. "But we must keep up appearances if only to survive to see the end of this war."

Hermione sighed and sat up moving to kiss him softly on the lips.

"You still need to learn to control yourself." she said. "What happened to day cannot happen again especially if you have to be around Voldemort."

Snape hissed at the mention of the despot's name.

"It was not my intention to be unruly." said Snape. "It seems the wolf spirit that inhabits my body is an adolescent."

Hermione looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"A...teenager?" she asked confused.

"Yes." replied Snape with a smirk. "I suppose Hircine does enjoy his attempts at irony."

"If you are a teenager then no wonder you have very little control over your emotions." said the bushy haired witch.

Snape shook his head.

"That's not all I seem to have very little control over." he replied.

Hermione grabbed a pillow and struck him with it.

"You would find time to make a sexual joke." she said.

Snape grabbed the witch and pulled her into his kiss.

"Another thing you can chalk up to adolescence." he said.

 _The Next Morning..._

Dumbledore had been puzzled as to where Snape had gotten off to. He awoke a grateful to see him Harry Potter and the two began searching for Snape together. Hermione had been the first to awaken after hearing the knock on her door. Snape had still been asleep given all his efforts the previous night she couldn't really blame him. The Potions Professor had been snoring lightly as he layed in her bed as if blissfully unaware of the impending situation of being caught.

"Severus." said Hermione giving him a gentle shake. "Severus wake up...Dumbledore is here."

"Sod Albus and Potter." said Snape asleep. "I'm trying to sleep."

Hermione shook her head. As much as she loved his sleeping in bed with her until dawn she in no way wanted him to lose his job at Hogwarts because Dumbledore found out about their relationship.

"Get up, Severus." said the bushy haired witch. "We don't have time for this."

"Leave me alone woman." he said batting her away.

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

She grabbed her wand off the night stand and waved it.

Before Snape knew it he was suspended in air and redressed in his usual trademark attire. She had him up on his feet and awakened by the time she was able to dress herself and make the bed via magic. Dumbledore knocked once more and Hermione opened it appearing as if she and Snape had merely been in the midst of a discussion than being in bed together.

"Mione, you're awake." said Harry pleased that she seemed to have rested over the course of the night. "And you found the git."

Snape narrowed his obsidian eyes at Harry.

"Barely morning and already I'm surrounded by idiot Gryffindors." he sneered.

"Better than being surrounded by gutless Slytherins I'd say." countered Harry.

Snape growled dangerously.

"Do not start with me Potter." he said annoyed. "I haven't even had my morning coffee."

"Like that makes you any better to deal with through out the rest of the day." replied Harry offhandedly.

"Why you insolent little..."started Snape before he was cut off.

"Enough you two." said Dumbledore with the unnerving twinkle in his eye. "We have pressing matters to discuss."

"Like getting back into Hogwarts." said Hermione knowing where he was going with this.

"Indeed." agreed Snape. "So what has the wicked witch of the proverbial west done this time?"

"She's implemented a lock down of Hogwarts castle." said Dumbledore. "Little to no news passes through the halls and I am worried about Minerva."

"Last I saw of her I entrusted her to Poppy." said Snape bitterly thinking back on McGonagall being hurt.

"I know." replied Dumbledore. "And I am very grateful that you were there to assist her."

Hermione looked at Harry noting the gravity of the situation back at the school. Their thoughts drifted to the same conclusion they had been ignoring for quite some time.

"Ron." the both said in unison.

At the mention of the youngest Weasley boy coming from Hermione's lips Snape turned his attention to her. He had known how she felt about the young wizard prior to their relationship, still he couldn't help but feel a little jealous of her unwavering concern for him. Her amber eyes flicked over toward him and she gave him a half smile noting the spike of jealousy run through him.

"As of right now we can only assume that Mr. Weasley and everyone inside Hogwarts has come up with a way to protect themselves." said Dumbledore.

"With Greyback prowling the halls who knows how long that will last." said Snape getting to his feet. "Alright Albus, we've wasted enough time...let's use your "not so loving" little brother's tunnels to get back into the school."

Harry looked at Snape in shock.

"Tunnels?" he asked.

"Of course Potter." said Snape with a smirk. "That is why Dumbledore has graciously used his magic to bring us to this place...it's our best chance to return to Hogwarts."

Dumbledore sighed.

"Getting a bit impulsive these days are we Severus?" he asked.

"Sod off old man." replied Snape annoyed. "The last thing I want is that wretched bitch pawing over my things in the dungeons."

Dumbledore chuckled at this.

"Of course not." he replied. "And this has nothing to do with you wanting her out of the school completely to reclaim your territory from Greyback?"

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Think what you will old man but we've got pressing business." he said.

Harry and Hermione got to their feet.

"Ready when ever you are Professors." said Harry.

Hermione readied her wand.

"As am I." she said.

Snape's obsidian eyes flicked toward her.

"Steer clear of Greyback." he warned. "I am not worried about Umbridge, you both can hold your own with that shrill harpy but steer clear of the werewolf understand?"

"Yes Professor." said Harry.

"Yes Sir." replied Hermione.

Everyone filed out of the room and made their way toward the tunnels. On the way down the stairs Snape grabbed Hermione by the arm and pulled her close to him.

"I meant what I said, stay clear of him." Snape added low enough for only her to hear.

"I will Severus." said Hermione.

Snape gave her a quick kiss on the lips and they rejoined Dumbledore and Harry before either of them grew wise to their lagging back. Snape stood silently as Dumbledore spoke with Aberforth. The Goatman and The Potions Professor had a long history that had been punctuated by Aberforth delivering a heavy blow the younger wizard's face for his efforts in aiding the dark lord in the previous war and eavesdropping on a private conversation in his pub.

When they were done speaking, Dumbledore lead the others into the tunnel.

The four of them were set to combat Umbridge and whatever werewolf forces she had managed to bring with her. As they made their way back to the castle, none of them were prepared for what the deranged tyrant had made of the place.


	38. Chapter 37:Taking On The Pink Prison

**Chapter 37:** _ **Taking On The Pink Prison**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update, sorry for the delays reality can be quite the pain in the ass...tyrannical slum lord's issued a list of demands on the spot one of then included me having to get rid of my cat Severus, needless to say I am not very happy as of late...The title of this chapter is a play on a school my mother went to as a child she called it the "Pink Prison"...must have been run by The Wicked Toad of The Wizarding World...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 _ **T**_ he overall feel of the castle when they arrived was somber. An eerie chill ran down the spines of both Hermione Granger and Harry Potter as they looked at the place. It had been nothing like the school they had come to know and love over the past five years. "The Pink Prison" had looked more grim than the lands of the hero's home in a muggle movie she viewed as a child. Snape expressed several times much to Dumbledore's chagrin how much he wanted to vomit from having to endure the eye sore of a color so much. For once Harry Potter had been in agreement with Snape about vomiting due to the atrocious use of the color pink. It screamed "Umbridge is a bonified nutter", unleashed by the Ministry of Magic and on a one woman power-trip.

Dumbledore appeared to be largely unaffected by the atrocity in decor Umbridge had made of his school. Then again Snape suspected it was the old coots secret fantasy to paint the entire school that ridiculous color. What passed for fashionable in Dumbledore's mind was clearly evident by the sky blue robe with half moons imprinted upon it. Grotesque if ever there was a fashion trend Snape had an opinion about.

The small group of wizards accompanied by one very capable bushy haired witch, entered the far side entrance of the castle that Dumbledore, according to a certain Potions Master, had reserved for his "lengthy dramatic entrances." Dumbledore despite seeing the school in such obvious disarray had been rather cheerful about everything.

"When we are inside we will need to split into groups." said Snape immediately taking charge of the group. "Potter, Granger, you are to be one group."

"I don't take orders from you Snape." said Harry bitterly.

"You will if you want to survive that grotesque pink toad's onslaught." said Snape growling in annoyance.

"Severus, is right this is the best course of action." said Dumbledore finally getting into the conversation.

"Harry stop this, Professor Snape is only trying to help right now." said Hermione getting through to her stubborn friend.

Harry glared at Snape bitterly as he realized that he was out voted.

Snape saw fit to relish putting Potter in his place with a victory smirk.

"Granger look after Potter, take the east quadrant of the castle and work." he said turning more serious. "Steer clear of Greyback at all costs...if you find trouble make your way to the room of requirement as a means of escape."

Hermione and Harry both nodded in understanding.

Snape met Hermione's eyes one last time before he turned his attention to Dumbledore.

"I suppose you wish to go charging into the thick of battle as pro your usual Gryffindor status." he said dryly.

"And no doubt slinking into the darken dungeons is what you have in mind." countered Dumbledore with a pleasant smile.

Snape rolled his eyes when both Harry Potter and Hermione laughed.

"All jokes aside, I was hoping to find some of the other staff members, no doubt the toad has them locked away in the bowels of the castle..." he said annoyed."This is after all, is what dungeons are used for...especially in times of war."

"You make a good point." said Dumbledore conceding. "All the more reason to provide a fashionable distraction while you free the other staff members Severus."

Snape nodded.

"Well, it seems we all know our separate duties." said Dumbledore. "By the way Harry, if you or Miss Granger happen to locate any other student or staff members fill free to take them to the room of requirement for safe keeping."

"Will do sir." said Harry dutifully.

Snape rolled his eyes at the boy's gleeful obedience when it came to the Headmaster. Hermione noted this and thought perhaps Severus was a bit jealous of Harry's blind devotion to the older wizard.

"Gryffindors." he muttered in annoyance.

"What." said Hermione turning to face Snape. "What will we do if the fighting starts?"

Snape narrowed his obsidian eyes at her.

"You and your rag tag little group will not be fighting...Miss Granger...leave that to the adults who know how to hold a wand properly...wait in the room of requirement until it is safe to emerge." he said in a near growl.

"But we can fight just as well as any of you." said Harry defensively.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Do as I say, Potter." he growled this time emphasizing the murderous intent behind his dark glare. "Ensure that you and Miss Granger do not split up with Greyback prowling the halls there is no telling what can happen."

"I'll see you and the other's in the main hall." said Dumbledore breaking the tense moment between the young Gryffindor and the Head of Slytherin house. "Good luck to you all."

"Good luck to you too, Professor." said Hermione in respect. "And to you Professor Snape."

Snape took one last look at the bushy haired witch who mouthed the words "Be careful." to him as Harry grabbed her hand and made off toward the Gryffindor common room in the hopes of saving more students from Toad face's tyrannical reign. The dour wizard simply nodded once and took off toward the dungeons.

 _The Common Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts..._

Harry and Hermione made it successfully toward the Gryffindor common room. She had done a good job of keeping an eye out for Greyback as Snape instructed her to. Harry had gone through the portrait with minimal resistance, mostly due to him forgetting the Gryffindor password, which Hermione was more than happy to enlighten him as to what the right answer was. Much to Harry's chagrin.

"We need to find Ron and Ginny." said Harry as soon as they made it safely inside.

"We have to find Nevile and Luna as well." added Hermione.

"Right." said Harry. "I'll search the boy's dorm and you can take a look at the girls dorm."

"If you run into trouble and can't find me make your way toward the room of requirement." instructed Hermione.

"Wait." said Harry thinking for a moment. "Snape said that we shouldn't split up."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Harry since when did you of all people start listening to Professor Snape?"

The green eyed wizard knew she had a point and couldn't find a retort.

"Fair enough." he said finally.

"Remember if you run into trouble make your way back to the room of requirement as soon as possible." said Hermione in a serious tone.

"Right." said Harry.

Both the young green eyed wizard and the bushy haired witch parted ways hoping that neither of them ran into Greyback.

 _The Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle..._

In the darkness of the dungeons Snape had been pleased to note that the pink toad's hideous decor had not yet reached his coveted domain. The familiar scent of herbs and fresh earth from his quarters had made him feel secure for some reason. The beast blood that boiled in his veins seemed to be appeased if at all slightly. The thought of Hogwarts being overrun by werewolves and Umbridge had a tremendous effect on the beast that dwelled within. Hogwarts had been his second home, well if he was honest, Hogwarts had been his only home and to see it in such disarray was unsettling.

The dour wizard stalked the familiar halls with his teeth gritted and his obsidian eyes narrowed.

As he passed a familiar corridor he found himself coming face to face with a patrolling Draco Malfoy. In one swift motion Snape grabbed the young Malfoy and pulled him into the shadows. The scent of his fear accompanied by his rapidly beating heart made Snape smirk in the darkness.

"Surely a Slytherin as capable as you dose not find yourself afraid of your own uncle?" said Snape still smirking in the darkness.

"U-Uncle Severus?" asked Draco when Snape eased his grip on him.

"Who else would I be?" asked Snape rolling his eyes.

The stench of Slytherins stooge was coming off Draco in waves.

"Getting a little too close to the enemy aren't we...Godson?" he asked with an eyebrow arched.

"S-She's punishing Gryffindors...Slytherin house has complete power over them." explained the junior Malfoy.

"Opportunity came knocking I suppose." said Snape understanding why his house was willing to play nice with the toad.

"Besides she was a former Slytherin." said Draco. "I felt it my duty to ensure that Slytherin makes Gryffindor look second rate...who knows when we'll get another shot at being in charge."

"Point taken Mr. Malfoy." said Snape showing his annoyance with the conversation. "I want a full report on what's been going on in the wake of my absence when all this is over..for now the short version would do."

"Well Sir, Toad face has taken over Hogwarts declared you, Potter, and Granger dead..." explained Draco. "She locked the other Professors in the Slytherin Dungeons and has been trying to pry open your private quarters in a bid to discover your secrets due to you being a known death eater...she hasn't been successful though."

Snape smirked. Of course she wouldn't be. His wards were impenetrable by everyone except Dumbledore and that was only because the old coot was the headmaster.

"How was McGonagall when you last saw her?" asked the Potions Master.

Draco looked at his Godfather for a moment, he knew the dark and brooding wizard held the transfigurations Professor in high regard. He had once said that Minerva McGonagall was the most formidable witch of her time. Apparently his godfather had a fondness for tough old birds.

"She wasn't doing very well." admitted Draco honestly. "I-I've been sneaking her food as best I could...but she's gotten sick despite my efforts..."

Snape had not hid the look of absolute fury that filed across his pale face.

Apparently that toad-faced nutter was torturing the staff, McGonagall especially given her opposition to the toad's demands when she was attempting to oust Dumbledore.

"Stick to your duties and forget you saw me for now." instructed Snape.

"Yes sir." replied Draco. "Do be careful uncle...she's got werewolves in her corner...threatened to unleashed them on the whole school..."

"You let me worry about those so called werewolves." replied Snape with a glint behind his obsidian eyes. "I have a feeling that the pink toad is not fit to rule them."

"W-What about that big one?" asked Draco with concern in his tone. "T-The one they call Grayback?...he's their leader isn't he?"

Snape smirked rather wickedly as he looked off into the distance. The changes in him unnoticed by his unwitting godson.

"Not for long." he said and took off toward the castle prison, where old slaves from ancient wars were kept during the Hogwarts Castles battle days long before it became the prestigious school of magic of today.

It wouldn't be long now...

Soon they would all see some action. Hogwarts in the battle for it's own freedom from both the Ministry of Magic's oppression and the toad-faced troll that calls herself high inquisitor. With the way things were under Umbridge's direction Hogwarts truly was a pink prison. Snape shuddered at the thought of it all, not in fear but in relative disgust. Pink was an atrocious color in it of it's self, But add a frumpy toad with a power trip and a pack of blood crazy weredogs and it was sure to be interesting come confrontation point.

Snape made his way toward the castle prison hoping Hermione and Harry Potter were faring far better than he on their assignment. And that Greyback would steer clear of them. Unfortunately, for Severus' wishful thinking, it was simply not going to be so for as Hermione Granger made her way through the girl's dorm a pair of glowing yellow eyes followed her with a predatorial glare followed by a deep rumble that had not registered in her ears as she cautiously stalked the halls.


	39. Chapter 38:Castle Under Siege

**Chapter 38:** _ **Castle Under**_ ** _Siege_**

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...that's right two in one day since I was absent from the internet for a while...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 _ **T**_ he eerie darkness of the castle dungeons had always been one of the safest places for Severus Snape when he had first walked the halls of Hogwarts as a boy. The quiet and hard to reach places he knew like the back of his hand were always a refuge when he needed to escape the politics of the school as well as the Marauders. He had discovered his knack for finding vital potions ingredients where few dared to look as well. Studying such things made for interesting use when in potions class and Slughorn was busily chatting about his various associations. Now, they took on a whole new meaning as for the first time in his life dread filled him as he waded through the murky darkness in search of his colleagues in hopes of their continued survival with Umbridge and her wild dogs running a muck.

As he continued to travel, Snape caught the intense and rather unwelcome but definitely unmistakable whiff of feline as he neared the old torture room. Breaking off into a hurried run, The Potions Master entered the torture chambers and found himself face to face with the caged staff of Hogwarts. His obsidian eyes did not need to adjust to the barely lit torches nor scan the holding cells very long before he recognized the anguished face of Minerva McGonagall. Relief flooded the dour wizard more so than anyone would have dared to imagine as he took in the sight of the meddle some cat woman.

Her keen green eyes were turned on him in an instant as well, possibly due to her feline nature.

"Severus!" she said over-joyed. "Oh thank Merlin you're here...that toad faced frump has gone and plum lost her ever loving mind!"

Snape couldn't help but smirk noting how upset the Transfigurations professor had been despite her imprisonment.

"As quick witted as always Minerva." he said pleased she had appeared to be no worse for wear.

"Do hurry up Snape, get us out of these wretched cages." she demanded. "Some of us haven't seen the sun in three damn days."

He could tell from her manner that she was more flustered and exhausted than anything.

"Yes mother." said Snape in a biting tone.

This caused the rest of the staff to chuckle nervously.

Snape set to work freeing them from the iron cages as his mind went back to Hermione. He had not known where Greyback was in the castle but he had not wanted him anywhere near the bushy haired witch.

 _The Girls Dormitories, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts Castle..._

Hermione had been relieved when she ran into a trembling Ginny Weasley hiding out in the closets. The bushy haired witch had been cautious as she made her way through the rooms and there had not been a werewolf in sight let alone Greyback. With a sigh of relief she turned her attention to the red head witch shaking uncontrollably from fright.

"Everything's going to be okay Ginny." said Hermione in a bid to comfort her friend.

"N-No it's not." replied the skeptical Ginny Weasley. "H-Have you seen those things?...big claws and sharp teeth..."

"Everything is going to be fine." said Hermione again. "Dumbledore's returned...he'll get rid of those mangy beasts."

Ginny found it hard to believe that. She had seen what those things and Umbridge for that matter were capable of.

"W-Where have you been?" asked the red head witch. "W-Why were you and Harry gone?"

Hermione sighed.

"It's a long story." she said in a bid to quiet her friend. "The short version is Umbridge attacked both Harry and I and Snape came to help us."

"H-He's one of them." said Ginny. "I-I saw him turn when I was on the grounds...he's downright monstrous."

"He's not so bad." replied Hermione more than a little defensive of her lover. "Besides he's on our side that's got to count for something."

"What makes you so sure?" asked Ginny still skeptical. "Snape's never liked us when he was just a man how can we trust him as a werewolf?"

"I just know." replied Hermione fed up with the questions. "Now hold with the questions, we have to get to the room of requirement."

"W-Why?" asked Ginny then she remembered what Hermione said about questions.

"It's the only safe place form...them." said the bushy haired witch not wishing to speak further about the weredogs lest they be summoned. "Anyone else we find or that Harry finds will be there as well."

Ginny nodded realizing the time for questions was over and the time for moving was upon them.

Hermione held Ginny's hand and gripped her wand as tight as she had ever held it.

"We must move quickly and quietly." she said in her instructor tone.

Ginny nodded her understanding again.

Together the bushy haired and red head witches made their way out of the dorm and toward the corridors. Their hearts beating rapidly and their breath ragged as they ran along the dark halls searching out the room of requirement. All the while the glowing yellow eyes of a creature shrouded in darkness watched them a low growl rumbled in the back of it's throat.

 _The Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland..._

Snape and the other members of the staff made their way out of the dungeons. All armed with ready wands and vengeful curses as they made it toward the main corridor. It seemed all had been going according to plan though the dour wizard could not be too sure about what his young lover and the blundering Boy-Who-Lived-To-Annoy him had been up to. He had hoped for their sake they heeded his warning.

The staff members entered the inner sanctum, of Umbridge's power nest, The Great Hall which Snape had been more annoyed to find covered in enough sickening pink to be mistaken for the inside of a bottle of pep-to-bismal. Shaking off the nausea from the horrendous decor, The Potions Master joined Dumbledore as he stared down Dolores Umbridge. The Headmaster's wand was drawn and it seemed as though they had been dueling quite a bit before the calvery arrived.

Countless bodies of disabled werewolves littered the floor below.

Umbridge turned her attention to the ebony clad Potions Master.

"How nice of you to join us." she said in her usual condescending shrill tone. "Severus was it?"

"Well if it isn't the latest model for frill and frump magazine...I suppose you should be plenty famous by now." countered Snape off-handedly. "And with a face that belongs in a southern swamp no less."

"This coming from a greasy worm of a man." said Umbridge enraged. "It's a wonder no one has mistaken you for a cadaver in all the years you've been here."

"As much as I do enjoy listening to your little flirting match..." interjected Albus Dumbledore with a pleasant smile, "I believe we should get back to the business at hand."

Umbridge turned her attention back to the Headmaster.

Snape narrowed his obsidian eyes at the kindly wizard noting how he was going to pay him back for such a ghastly insinuation. The fighting began with spells flying and wolves charging. Umbridge had been the first to throw a curse, and of course it had been in Severus Snape's direction.

With skill unheard of in a great many years and swift evasion Snape bested his so-called opponents.

Minerva McGonagall having still been greatly injured from the attack she suffered at the hands of Umbridge was not faring so well. One of the wolves took advantage of this and moved in for the kill. Snape saw this and immediately went on the defensive. The beast that dwelled just below the surface was having none of the usual attempts to quell it's rage.

Sensing Snape's increasing power, the other werewolves charged him at once hoping to put an end to him before the alpha got free. Minerva was stunned to see them drag him down to the floor and proceed to try and rip him to shreds. In seconds Snape let out a feral growl and snapped the neck of the nearest attacker. His eyes glowed an eerie red as his command issued through out The Great Hall.

"BOW." He commanded.

Almost immediately the other werewolves were on their stomachs bowing to him against their will.

"BOW LOW." he said furious. "STAY."

They did as he commanded.

Snape had been about three seconds from turning his aggression upon Umbridge herself when the sound of Hermione's distressed scream filled his keen ears. A look of utter angish filed across Snape's wolfish face as he turned his attention to rescuing his mate. Dumbledore made short work of Umbridge and the other staff members were watching the bowing wolves intently. The beasts had not moved since Snape had commanded them. Minerva had been confused about what was going on with Severus but waited to voice her concerns.

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland..._

Snape raced through the halls until he happened upon Hermione Granger huddled with the two young Weasleys and Potter. Apparently both Hermione and Harry managed to get all the other students into the room of requirement while the fighting ensued. They had been the last to enter when they were surprised by a furious and stalking Greyback.

A growl rumbled from deep within Snape's throat as he lept toward his witch and her friends. He had not been fast enough as he noted his now human appearance as he stood before the massive beast who had taken hold of Hermione's throat.

"One more step and she dies Snape!" hissed Greyback. "And wouldn't that be a pity...such a pretty little morsel like this having an unfortunate end."

Snape glared murderously at the werewolf before him, obsidian eyes meeting blue with intensity that can only be displayed by bitter enemies.

"I will not let you harm my student dog." said Snape his temper raging below the surface.

Harry looked back n forth between Snape and Greyback.

The green eyed wizard had never seen his Potions Master look so furious. Not even when he looked into the dour man's pensive did his eyes hold such contempt. Ron huddled close to Ginny who had done the same to him. Both terrified of what would be come of them at the hands of this monster.

Greyback smirked as he took in the scent of jasmine from Hermione's bushy brown hair.

The gesture seemed to further agitate Snape, who's dark eyes flared in what Harry could only describe as a hint of jealously.

"She smells exquisite Snapey boy." said Greyback. "It's no wonder you are so enamored with her."

Harry looked back at Snape then at Hermione wondering just what this meant.

Greyback flashed a toothy grin and ran his wolfish saliva coated tongue along the flesh of her tear stained cheeks.

"I'm curious Snape...what's it like fucking a fearful little sheep such as this?" asked the werewolf. "Does she enjoy taking werewolf cock?...Or is it that she enjoy's fucking her Potions Professor?

Snape's body had been tense. Every muscle fiber wound like a spring remincant of a snake's coil. He was going to rip Greyback to shreds. He was going to punish the unruly prick for having the audacity to touch his mate.

Harry could take no more of the mocking and drew his wand without the notice of either werewolf.

Snape had been only seconds from pouncing when he heard a voice that shattered his train of thought.

 _"EXPELLIAMUS!"_ shouted Harry Potter pointing his wand in both Snape and Greyback's direction.

With agility unheard of Greyback moved out of the path of the spell and it hit Snape square in the chest. The Potions Master went sailing into the castle walls along the far side of the corridor. Taking the confusion in stride, Greyback lept out of the castle window with Hermione in tow. Snape jumped to his feet and began to pursue blinded now by intense rage.


	40. Chapter 39:Of Wolves And Wizards

**Chapter 39:** _ **Of Wolves And Wizards**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...late post, sorry for the mistakes...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 _ **S**_ nape took off furious as he moved through the grounds his ebony robes swirling behind him as if to mirror his unrelenting rage. Greyback had Hermione by the throat and paraded her in agony taunting the Potions Master. He had told her to steer clear of Greyback, he had expressly warned her that the werewolf was dangerous to her. The bushy haired witch screamed as the blue eyed beast threw her to the ground and snarled over her with his towering build. She avoided the beast's saliva knowing the enzymes would curse her if it got into her blood stream. Greyback smirked as he saw the fear etched across her face. He leaned his massive head low to her and bared his sharp teeth.

"Not to worry witch." he said in a gruff and brutal tone. "I have no intentions to turn you..it's your Professor that interests me and seeing his pain is what I live for."

Greyback inhaled her scent and smirked wickedly once more.

"It seems he is more than just your professor isn't he, Granger girl?" asked the blue eyed werewolf.

Hermione screamed as Greyback proceeded to claw her with his sharp nails extended just for his savage amusement.

Snape showed up looking something of across between a wolf and a wizard as he glared darkly at Greyback. The blue eyed werewolf looked up at him blood splattered across his face. He licked it away to further taunt Snape who lost all immediate control and launched himself at the other werewolf. Both Snape and Greyback tumbled down a nearby hill scratching and clawing at each other furiously.

Hermione had been badly injured but she cared more about Severus as she scrambled to her feet hoping to assist him in anyway she could. Her battered body felt weak and was hard to keep mobile. She could do little more than rest every step as she approached the forbidden forest.

"Severus!" she shouted hearing the familiar yelp of her werewolf Professor.

Another sound followed being the savage beast Greyback's screams. Terrified and concerned for her lover, Hermione made her way down the steep toward the sound of the battling werewolves.

Snape was relentless as he over powered Greyback slashing at the exposed flesh of the brown werewolf. Snape's rage had been building to dangerous heights as he proceeded to rip the lesser werewolf into pieces.

Greyback managed to get himself free of Snape's deadly grasp trying with every ounce of his strength to avoid the ebony wolf's vicious bite near his jugular.

Hermione had never seen Severus so out of control as he continued to punish Greyback for his insolence.

Blood spilled from both heavily battered werewolves as the bushy haired witch looked on. She had not regard for her own injuries as she concerned herself with the well being of her lover.

"Severus!" she called in warning that alerted the ebony wolf to a near fatal blow from Greyback.

Snape avoided the hit just in time as he tackled the other werewolf to the ground still trying to get to his jugular. Greyback again scrambled out of his clutches and made his way over toward a cluster of trees.

Every move he made The Potions Master followed murder had been his intent and there was no way he was going to let Greyback live after touching his witch.

"Time to die dog." taunted Snape speaking through his half-wolf form. "NO ONE TOUCHES MY FEMALE!"

Greyback had not understood how Snape could be so powerful, he was only a whelp newly turned by Lupin. The elder werewolf made up his mind to fight the alpha moving in on his territory.

"I AM PACK LEADER!" shouted the blue eyed werewolf. "THIS IS MY WORLD YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS WITH THE GIFTS OF HIRCINE!"

"WRONG!" shouted the now severely territorial Potions Master. "THIS IS MY LAND...THE FEMALE IS MINE...THIS ALL BELONGS TO ME!"

The werewolves attacked each other once again this time neither was willing to back down having every intention of killing the other. Snape had become much more vicious than Hermione had ever known him to be. The amber eyes of the young witch had witnessed just how ruthless the ebony werewolf could be if provoked.

Greyback had been out matched but decided to use the concerned Hermione to pacify the relentless Snape. The blue eyed wolf grabbed the unsuspecting witch pulling her close to him in an attempt to block Snape's vicious assault. As predicted, Snape backed down when he saw that Hermione was in the line of his attack.

This made Greyback believe he had the upper hand. Confidant to the point of sloppy arrogance, he taunted Snape over his in ability to do him harm for fear of his precious witch being injured. Hermione rolled her eyes as she struggled against the brute's grasp. As she struggled, one of her hands had escaped his grasp. The blue eyed werewolf had been so busy taunting and side swiping Snape that he had not paid attention to the fact that Hermione had still been clutching her wand.

"What's the matter Snape!" Greyback continued to taunt the Potions Master. "Can't do anything while I have possession of your little witch?...and you call yourself an Alpha."

Fed up with Greyback's taunts, Hermione aimed her wand at the mangy mutt's foot.

 _"Ignis!"_ she shouted.

Within seconds the blue eyed werewolf's foot was engulfed in flames.

"AHHHHH!" shouted the beast as he flung Hermione toward the far end of the forest.

Snape had lept to make his way to her side when he found himself blindsided by a relentless Greyback. The built werewolf attempted to reach Snape's jugular vein when the Potions Master countered sending the brute sailing into a nearby set of trees. The ebony werewolf emerged in full revealing himself to be much larger than Greyback and far more vicious when in his true primal form.

It had been no real surprise that Snape had broken Greyback's ribs in the scuffle or that he went right after the weakness of the formidable brute with ruthless tenacity.

Hermione had been out cold at the base of the trees which were not looking as sturdy as they had been when she first arrived in that part of the forbidden forest. One such tree swayed as if it were about to break. Snape looked over at Hermione noting that she did not make any sort of movements. The wolf fearing the worst for it's mate savagely beat Greyback to death and raced over toward the downed witch.

The sudden shift from unyielding rage to outright concern when the angry Snape found himself covering Hermione's small battered body with his own just as the tree snapped and fell on them both. The last thing Snape knew was the sharp jolt of pain as the heavy tree crushed his spine. He blacked out from there unsure wither or not Hermione had been alive.

 **LATER...**

Snape came to at the sound of a very concerned Albus Dumbledore's voice. The Headmaster had managed to get the fallen tree off him and was stunned to see him covering Hermione with his newly naked form. The witch did not appear to be drawing breath as she lay motionless beneath the dour wizard. Confusion filed across Snape's pale face that only intensified when he caught sight of a kneeling Remus Lupin.

"Easy Severus." said Lupin in a soft tone. "You've been hurt pretty bad...there's a good deal of damage to your spine..."

Snape cared not for his own health his main concern was the witch. Though the damage to his spine was a good indication as to why he could not feel certain parts of his battered body.

"G-Granger..." he rasped with more effort than he had to with previous injury.

"S-She's not moving Severus." said Lupin truthfully. "She hasn't even drawn a breath."

Snape struggled trying to lift his heavy frame off the young witch fearing that he had been crushing her. His body did not seem to want to cooperate. The raven haired wizard tried again this time gathering every ounce of his will and rolled off the young witch. Hermione had indeed been breathing but she still didn't make any sort of movement. Fearing that Greyback tossing her into the trees might have caused her to be paralyzed, Snape shifted his focus to the witch indefinitely.

"We have to get them both back to Hogwarts." said Dumbledore. "Poppy can see where to go from here."

Lupin nodded in agreement.

He bent down and lifted the limp Hermione into his arms inciting a predatorial growl from Snape as he did so.

"I'm only taking her to the infirmary." said Lupin. "Nothing more."

Snape had known this but being as hurt as he was and disoriented to boot, his primal wolf side trusted no one. Especially not with his female.

"Severus?" said Dumbledore concerned about the younger wizard.

The Potions Professor felt a sharp twinge of pain near his ribs, which had been good and crushed by the tree's fall. He growled in agony as his obsidian eyes shifted around taking in his surroundings. He caught sight of a dead and bloodied Greyback about 2 yards away. It was good riddance. He hated that brute for years and feared him for much of his life. Everyone knew it was he that created the sodden shadow that was Remus Lupin in dreaded werewolf form.

Having had his small measure of revenge, Snape blacked out once more finding himself obvious to the Headmaster gently levitating him as he made his way back to Hogwarts. In just a few more minutes he would be entrusted to Poppy's care as Hermione would. Though the probability of their surviving this incident was shrouded in doubt. Dumbledore was confidant they would each make a full recovery. Then again, he was a Gryffindor, the confidence was more or less a clever mask for the mounting waves of concern that filled him.


	41. Chapter 40:The Cost Of Victory Is Measu

**Chapter 40:** _ **The Cost Of Victory Is Measured In Bloodshed**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...long awaited I know...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 _ **B**_ _lood. The beast knew it well. So very well in fact that the scent of coppery crimson had been thick in the air seemingly rancid air. There was a pounding sound as steady as a beating drum and the beast recognized it as a heartbeat, so clear in it's pumping precision that it sought it out. The female been before him amid the tall golden grasses beneath the blood moon. Her jasmine scented hair filling it's flaring nostrils and causing it's blood to heat to degrees unheard of. Her amber eyes like soulful daggers pierced the very core of it's being. The beast ran to her needing her all the more. As it neared the object of it's affections, the sight of blood roaming in great rivers had caught his eye._

 _The blood appeared to be coming from the female._

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

After successfully repelling Umbridge and her werewolf underlings, Hogwarts had been returned to normal. Dumbledore resumed control of the school much to everyone's understated relief. Snape and Hermione had been out of it for a few days following their battle with Greyback, whom everyone was thankful had been killed by a vengeful Snape. News of the once formidable werewolf's death swept through the wizarding world like wild fire. Many people who's children were turned by that wretched creature were pleased that he had finally been taken down. Of course the credit for ending the life of the despicable wolf had been given to Dumbledore by the general public. The old Headmaster simply allowed it in a bid to protect Severus' werewolf status. The last thing they needed was for Voldemort to get wind of it or any other death eater for that matter.

It would be disastrous for Snape in the long run given his status as a spy for the Order of Phoenix within Voldemort's ranks.

By the time Severus Snape came to, he had been safely tucked in bed and bandaged due to Poppy's expert hands. The Potions Master's mind had been in a thick haze when it came to the events of the past few days. They had him resting in a bed on the far side of the room out of concern for his werewolf antics. Lupin had taken to guarding him most days to ensure that he did not bite anyone.

Snape opened his eyes after a week, his body has still been a little weak from the tree falling on him but he was doing better than most would have given all that he had gone through. The biggest measure of concern had been for Hermione Granger. She had suffered a good deal of blood loss and remained unconscious since she had been thrown by Greyback.

Lupin had barely been able to tell the Potions Master what day it had been before the wizard launched himself out of bed and made his way over toward Hermione. She had been out cold with a running fever that Madam Pomfrey couldn't seem to get down no matter the effort she put into breaking it. Snape didn't understand what had been wrong with the witch and his fury was evident as his wolf side began to bleed through his human nature.

The timid Professor watched curiously as Snape examined Hermione himself despite his own weakened condition. His obsidian eyes filled with the most crisp of concentration and worry. It was all Lupin could do to stifle his pity for the dour wizard. The Potions Master made his way over to Hermione straight away running his pale fingers over her exposed and clammy fore head. The beads of sweat making their own sound as they oozed from her pores. Her pallor had been a kin to his own, due to her recent loss of blood, her muscles stretched and tendons broken from the severed flesh clawed at by Greyback.

"Severus, she's been infected." said the Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor in a sorrowful tone. "When we found you both had been nearly crushed by a falling tree...your body was covering hers, your attempt to save her from the weight of the tree's fall had been brilliant but you and she both received wounds to the flesh courtesy of Greyback."

Snape had been largely ignoring the DADA Professor until now, he turned to face Lupin and arched an eyebrow at this new found information. The implication of what was to become of Hermione like a thick noose around Snape's neck as the gravity of his act of protection sank in. He knew full well that given his injuries and her own the possibility of infection had been high. Though it had been the last thing on his mind when he covered her body with his own.

"A-Are you saying that I...?" he trailed off thinking back to all that had happened. "No!"

Lupin sighed knowing all too well what Snape must have been feeling.

The Potions Master held Hermione's hand in his own not wishing to come to terms with what he had just been told. She did not deserve to be damned because of him. Because of her feelings for him. She had suffered enough at Greyback's claws. There was no way she could have with stood the agony of transformation. Her body had been unaccustomed to agony.

"T-This will kill her." said Snape coming to the same conclusion Lupin had as he watched her twitch in agony while she slept.

"I am sorry, Severus." said Lupin truly sorry for his colleague.

"No." said Snape refusing to give in to the idea of losing Hermione.

"It is out of our hands." said Lupin softly.

"LIKE HELL IT IS!" shouted Snape with a near on growl.

"Severus." said Lupin trying to reason with the enraged Snape. "You must remain calm...tearing the school apart will not do Hermione any favors especially if it gets back to the dark lord that you are now a werewolf."

"I will rip this whole fucking world apart if that's what it takes to get her back." said Snape as his beast side began to take hold.

"Severus please." said Lupin trying his best to keep the werewolf calm.

The DADA Professor had been failing miserably to get through to the Potions Professor, there was only so much that could be said to an alpha. yet the alternative of a rampaging Alpha male was worse in the long run. Snape stepped away from Hermione as his heart began to pound viciously in his chest. The beast within had been none too happy at the possibility of losing the female. Stumbling in the near empty corridors, Snape pushed passed a very concerned Draco Malfoy who had been on his way to the dungeons following a trip to the loo.

The junior Malfoy had been stunned when Professor Snape seemed to be out of it clawing at his trade mark frock coat and grunting like an animal. His heart had been thundering in his chest as he collapsed on to the ground. Lupin ran toward him.

"Severus." he said gripping the struggling wizard. "You can't fall apart now...she needs you."

Snape continued to struggle against the raging beast inside him. Lupin had been right of course. Losing control when Hermione needed him the most was not going to do her any favors. The agonized whimpers from the Potions Professor rang out in the sympathetic DADA Professor's ears.

"I know how much she means to you." he continued with reason driving his boldness. "But she is going to need you here when she awakens...not to mention you having a job to do...what do you think is going to happen when the dark lord get's wind of your new found status?"

"I don't give a damn about his opinion of my status." growled Snape still struggling to keep his temper in check. "The female is hurting..."

"Severus control yourself...you are the only Potions Professor we have, suppose she needs a potion and your off getting yourself killed?" said Lupin.

After a painful semi struggle with the werewolf that raged within him. Snape came to his senses. Hermione needed him to be at the top of his game if she was going to survive whatever this was and the up coming war as well.

With effort Lupin escorted the weakened Snape back into the infirmary unsure if any students caught the little exchange. Draco Malfoy had done quite well shielding himself from them in the wake of the chaos.

Snape sat beside Hermione taking her small delicate hand into his large pale one. His palms were rough where her's were smooth. The knowledge of how easily those small hands made their presence known roaming about his naked pale lean form during one of their couplings had been foremost in his mind.

After a while Lupin decided to leave Snape to his thoughts and the sleeping formidable witch Hermione Granger.

The first few days Hermione simply combated the fever that had set in. It had been much too high for a young witch of her size to contend on her own. Much like he had to endure during the onset of infection, Hermione sweat profusely. Snape spent hour upon hour brewing any and every combination of ingredient to help break the grip of the fever. He had succeeded only in keeping her from reaching the most frightening of levels.

He divided his time between teaching his classes, brewing, and watching over Hermione. Thought he took the necessary precaution of only entering the infirmary late at night, which made him rather testy in the light of day from lack of sleep. He regularly avoided Harry Potter and Ron Weasley if only to dodge their numerous questions.

Hermione progressed to the thirst stage as both Snape and Lupin began to watch over her wondering about signs of change.


	42. Chapter 41:Submission Before The Dark O

**Chapter 41:** _ **Submission Before The Dark One**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...long awaited I know...I have not abandoned my fanfic's I've just been working and with the time off I decided to write again...so relax...I'm going no where it just takes a while to get back into the swing of things when it comes to certain story-lines...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{"Roll the dice, play your cards,...Break the rules, that's who you are...Whoever said play it safe never played the game...Too many players but too many pawns...So many judges say what's right or wrong...Let them jump into the fire if they want to play (play)...'Cause it's a deadly game that we play as we live our lives...When we say what is on our minds...Play it now before the game is over..."} Deadly Game, Theory Of A Deadman**_

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 _ **S**_ everus Snape had been awakened in the middle of the night as sweat poured off his pale lean form in waves. The taste of blood had been stronger than anything he had ever willingly eaten or drank in regard to bitterness. The onset of the dream...like something attempted to call him as he slept. He could feel the beast raging within trying desperately to get out of the confines of it's fleshy prison. He had barely gotten over being jolted out of his slumber when the sudden searing pain ripped through him from the dark mark on his left forearm. The pale wizard flung himself out of bed falling rather brokenly to the cold stone floor below him as he tried to get to his wardrobe. He was being summoned and he had not known wither it would be the dark lord of Lucius this time. The prospect of his werewolf side coming out in the presence of the dark lord had occurred to him. The despot hated the beasts for as long as Snape could remember. He knew it did not bode well if it were known about his ability to become one of them. Certainly, with Greyback dead there would be little chance of the despot knowing but that didn't mean he didn't have other less conspicuous eyes on the werewolves.

Scrambling to put on his dreaded death eater robes, Snape grabbed his mask and tightened his grip on his wand. The beast within wanted nothing more than to escape the confines of it's fleshy prison and challenge the one who dared issue a command to it. The rule of anyone Hircine had been nothing more than a running joke to it as it lashed out slipping behind the mask of calm as Snape took a breath. He disapparted from Hogwarts and composed himself at the edge of the forbidden forest.

 _Open Field, Unknown location..._

Snape found himself standing in the center of an open field as the despot known as Lord Voldemort stood clad in his gray death eater robes with his sleek serpent like flesh and equally serpent like face as his eyes glowed an eerie red color. Snape had not been present when the dark lord made his grand reemergence nor had he been at the subsequent revels that followed. He had been biding his time knowing that when the despot did call for him...he would have to submit himself before him like before ready for whatever punishment he was to endure at the despots hands.

"S-S-Severus-s-s." hissed the despot as he eyed the newly arrived Potions Professor. "How nice of you to join us-s-s."

Snape fought to quell his rising temper. It had been clear that the Alpha that resided within him had not thought Tom Riddle fit to rule over it. He blocked the urge to rip into the despot with his wolfish fangs by stroking the beast's ego in the name of studying it's prey. For the time being at least, they both seemed to be of one accord.

"My lord." said Snape dropping to his knees before the dark lord kissing the helm of his tattered gray robes. "I've heard you've returned..."

"And yet you have not come to see me before I elected to summon you." said Voldemort minus the hiss for the most part of his speech.

"I could not simply give away my position within Hogwarts my lord." explained Snape. "Though you are right to find fault with me for not attending your return party my lord."

Voldemort smiled an eerie smile as he drew his wand.

"I have doubts about you S-S-Severus-s-s." he said aiming the wand at Snape. "Of course given my newly awakened status I must put them at ease you understand."

"I do my lord." replied Snape in his usual emotionless tone.

"You see when we last spoke...Lily Potter ended up on the business end of this very wand." said Voldemort searching for any flare of emotion or flicker of rage behind the Potions Master's vacant gaze.

"I remember my lord." replied Snape emotionless as ever.

Voldemort offered another strange smile.

"S-S-Severus-s-s you should have come to see me sooner...then your punishment would have been over by now." hissed the despot.

Snape braced himself hoping the wolf spirit that dwelled within did not make itself known in the process.

 _"Crucio!"_ shouted Voldemort as he aimed his accursed wand at the Potions Professor.

In an instant Snape felt his knees buckle and his legs give way causing him to collapse onto his back writhing in agony.

 _"Crucio!"_ shouted the despot once more adding to the pain that had already been gripping the ebony clad wizard.

Snape's long pale fingers dug into the hardened earth below his palms as he struggled to keep control of himself and fight through the pain.

 _Elsewhere..._

Hermione Granger's amber eyes opened rather forcefully as she sat up in bed surrounded by the empty darkness of the Hogwarts Infirmary. She tossed off the covers and her bare feet came in contact with the cold stone floor below as she got out of bed. A node of panic went through her as she found herself searching in the darkness for Severus.

The bushy haired witch had been further distressed when Remus Lupin came rushing into the room. He had been expecting to find the Potions Master at the young Gryffindor witch's bedside and had been beyond disappointed to see that the ebony clad Slytherin had not been about the castle grounds.

"Severus is missing!" shouted Lupin pleased that she had managed to recover but distressed by their current situation "I...fear he's been called by Voldemort."

"We have to find him." said Hermione struggling to stand.

Lupin helped her support her weight.

"Your leg muscles are a bit out of sorts." he said offering his hand at an explanation for her symptoms. "Nothing to get excited about...you were just in bed for quite a while during recovery."

Hermione took a deep breath as she tried to ease the feeling back into her legs.

"Do you have any idea where he would be once they've finished with him?" asked the bushy haired witch.

Lupin shook his head.

"That's not exactly privileged information Miss Granger...Hermione." he said. "Severus usually brings himself back from these meetings one way or another...but it's likely he'll stop in the forbidden forest."

Hermione considered this.

"Then we have to get to him before he hurts someone." she said knowing all too well that a scared and injured Snape was bad enough in human form but if he transformed at due to his rage there was no telling what he would do in that state of mind.

 _The Forbidden Forest, Wizarding World..._

 _Beast-Mind:_

 _Pain. There had been a good deal of it all over. He could hear the sound of rushing water and noted the taste of blood in the air. It had not been the blood of prey...it had been his blood. The faint scent of jasmine had been lingering in the area. The beast made his way toward it hoping to find the female. His minor hopes had been dashed. The urge to let out a mournful cry filled it and the beast sat back on it's haunches. Where was the female? Why had she not come? Why was she not listening? He had been hurt and afraid and so very alone in this dark place...he needed her._

Lupin's keen ears picked up the distant howl coming from the forbidden forest. It had been a mournful sound and almost made him want to go against his human nature and howl back in return. Hermione had insisted on tagging along despite her weakened condition and just awakening in the infirmary.

"That's him." said Hermione knowing that sound as if it had been common knowledge.

"Miss Granger...Hermione calm yourself...he's not going to be very agreeable when first encountered." warned Lupin.

"He wouldn't hurt me." replied the bushy haired witch before taking off.

The mournful howl came again this time leading Hermione to a small clearing near a bunch of trees. She could see him clear as day, his rather large muscular ebony fur clad form amid the shade of the trees even in darkness. His yellow eyes glowing as he let out another howl. The sound had been loud and piercing.

"I'm here Severus." said Hermione coming from the bushes.

Her sudden movement seemed to startle the werewolf and he immediately coiled his body as if he had been poised for attack. A deep vicious growl rumbling in the back of his throat.

"Severus..." said the witch trying to get him to see reason.

She could tell he had been hurt pretty badly as it seemed difficult for him to keep one of his eyes open properly as he glared at her. His body coiled but she could see where he had been bleeding and he seemed to favor one side of his body over the other not really putting too much weight on his right arm.

"Please calm down." pleaded the bushy haired witch. "I'm not here to hurt you...Severus...I just want to get you better."

The werewolf growled fiercely as she took a step toward him.

Lupin knew better than to approach Snape given his state of mind though he linger so that he could offer assistance to Hermione should Snape chose to attack. He watched the two of them puzzled as to how they managed to form a relationship with the Potions Master being cursed as he was.

"Severus, please let me help you." said Hermione.

The ebony wolf didn't seem interested in her pleas. He growled louder baring his teeth as she stood there on the verge of trembling. The bushy haired witch had stepped on a twig and caused the wolf to launch himself at her. Lupin had attempted to protect her but was cast aside the instant the werewolf landed with his large body standing over the downed witch.

He growled again shoving his nose into her bushy hair. Hermione had been afraid then...not for herself but for Snape as he sniffed the exposed flesh of her neck. Saliva dripped from his open mouth running along his razor sharp teeth as he looked her over with a predatory gaze. She made no sudden movements as he continued to stare down at her as if daring her to move.

After a moment in this seemingly submissive state Snape seemed to have calmed down.

"Severus." said Hermione softly.

The werewolf simply layed himself on top of the witch licking at the tears falling down her pale cheeks. His tail waving back n forth stirring up dust and all kinds of debris. He let out a yelp noting in his excitement that he had found the female and that he had hurt himself with that display. He showed her that he had still been dominate and she had submitted.

Hermione sighed when Snape rubbed his rather large wolf's head against her's in a bid to show affection. She had been grateful that she could move again running her fingers along his wet nose and head. He rewarded her with a few casual licks across the cheek and hand. His low whimper caught her attention.

"Will you let me help you now?" she asked.

Snape rolled off her and onto his back stretching his very lengthy body before her and at the same time showing off his impressive appendage. Hermione smiled just a little before she looked him over. Snape grunted as she ran her hands along his soft underbelly coming in contact with his overly muscular pale flesh.

He closed his eyes at the warm sensation of her touch.

"You're going to have to calm down so that we can get you to the infirmary." she said at a loss as she examined him. "Madam Pomfrey can fix you up."

Snape licked his lips running his rather large tongue along his perfect razor sharp teeth.

"You're thirsty?" asked Hermione.

Snape whimpered and licked his lips again.

The bushy haired witch nodded and used her wand to conjure a pale of water. Snape let to his feet rolling around like a cat in mid air and attacked the bucket lapping up the water furiously as he looked at the witch gratefully. He emptied it and she refilled it according to his apparent desire when he stared at her.

Lupin watched from the safety of the shrubs that protected him. He had the wind knocked out of him a bit but he was fine otherwise. He peeked at Hermione's progress with Snape. He seemed to have calmed down a bit given his ordeal. She was giving him water to drink. The DADA Professor noted that his avid thirst was due to his healing factor causing his body to become overheated.

Snape let out a low groan before collapsing onto the ground.

"Come on." said Lupin coming from amid the shrubs as Snape reverted back to his human form. "Let's get him back to Hogwarts."

Hermione turned her attention back to Snape. He had been naked due to his transformation but she could see all too well where his injuries had been. His light trembling indicated that he had been cursed quite severly and she didn't doubt that it had been the despot himself that had done it given Harry's explanations of the curse by the despot's hand during fourth year.


	43. Chapter 42:Curiosity Won't Kill A Snake

**Chapter 42:** _ **Curiosity Won't Kill A Snake...But A Werewolf Can**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...hurt my wrist so this is the best I could do for now...probably will keep typing though...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 _ **T**_ he last thing that The Potions Master had been able to recall was meeting with the unfortunate round of curses at the end of The Dark Lord's wand. He shifted in the center of his large black four poster bed the black sheets of rumpled cotton beneath him covered in a moderate layer of sweat. His throat had been dry and he immediately sought relief in the form of a pitcher of water that had been left at his bed side. In his confusion he had recalled the scent of Hermione Granger lingering all about his private quarters, a recent thing of course as he noted she had not been present. With a slight yawn, he had managed to shake off some of the grogginess that had a hold of him. Some effort had to be applied before he had managed to get out of bed and immediately he felt dizzy.

Stumbling as he made his way toward the front room, via grasping the cold stone wall, Snape noted how considerably cold it had been given his state of undress. He had a few new scars, though they had appeared to have rapidly healed and his joints ached. It was clear that he had run a muck the previous night given the amount of dirt between his fingernails and the ache in his jaw.

He had been about to help himself to a bottle of firewhiskey to take the edge off his superior senses when he heard the all too familiar knock at his door. Knowing that it could only be one person, Snape decided to take his time spelling on his trousers as he made his way to answer it. He had been surprised to find his godson Draco Malfoy standing where the blue eyed Headmaster should have been.

The Potions Professor glared rather annoyed at the sleek blond haired wizard.

"Draco, do tell what possessed you to venture to my private quarters of all places." he said with his arms folded across his pale cheek.

Draco had never seen so many scars on one person before, let alone a person as pale as his godfather.

"Are you feeling alright uncle?" asked the inquisitive young Slytherin. "You've missed most of the day, and you weren't in the Great Hall during breakfast."

Snape took the boys words into consideration. It seemed he had awoken in the middle of the afternoon.

"As you can see boy, I am doing just fine." he replied in his usual snark.

Draco arched a skeptical eyebrow at this.

"I don't believe that for one second." he said then bravely invited himself into the half dressed wizard's quarters.

Snape glared murderously as the junior Malfoy did his best imitation of his Governor father and sat down on the green old style sofa near the dour wizard's private desk. The numerous rows of books all neatly preserved in their shelves, most likely in alphabetical order had been more or less along the lines of what the younger Slytherin expected to be in his godfather's private quarters.

"Something's going on with you godfather." said Draco with a serious face. "And I have a feeling that it has a lot to do with those contemptible Gryffindors."

Snape rolled his eyes as he shut his door and ventured toward his desk. The last thing he needed was for his godson to start nosing about, and possibly give away his current condition of Lycanthropy to the dark lord or his father for that matter.

"Draco I assure you there is nothing the matter with me." replied Snape in a cool tone. "I simply attended a private affair and came back rather late in the wake of it."

Draco narrowed his gray eyes as if he had been trying to pick-up on some sort of lie. Yet all he could register had been the truth, his godfather had been summoned, about like his father had by the dark lord. Still, the man had never missed half a day of class before.

"H-He must have really been angry." said the blond haired wizard with a measure of concern in his tone.

"He was." admitted Snape leaning back in his chair. "And there is no doubt that he still may be angry."

Hearing this Draco's gray eyes widened briefly as he noted how casual his godfather seemed when speaking of torment at the end of the dark lord's wand.

"I'll be fine Draco." replied Snape with a smirk. "I did not get to become the Head of Slytherin house for nothing."

Draco seemed to accept this and nodded. He had been sure his godfather could take care of himself, he had after all been doing it for a good number of years before he came along.

"Very well uncle." he said still not letting go of his suspicion of the Gryffindors. "I will leave you to it then."

Snape stood on his feet as Draco dismissed himself without much fuss.

Once the boy had left, Snape sighed unable to keep down the small node of panic that filled him at the thought of this young Slytherin getting an inkling about his condition. If he could notice it, then surely a more adept Slytherin could.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Forbidden Forest, Wizarding World..._

Dusk had been upon them as Hermione Jean Granger made her way tactfully across the court yard. She had special permission to be out this late, a kind of assignment from Professor Snape in case the squib Filch or any other Professor stopped her in the halls. The staff had been quite aware of Hermione's research with Severus concerning the newly acquired River Mist Plant. This had merely been seen as an academic pursuit from their stand point, of course that had not been entirely the truth of her current venture. It had not been common knowledge that she and her Potions Professor had been lovers since the end of the last summer with her reveal of using a time turner to advance her age in a bid to make their union possible from a legal perspective.

The night air had been chilly giving her goose-pimples as she headed toward the edge of the forest. The bushy haired witch had not seen Severus since he had been put to bed in his quarters following the summons to Voldemort. It had been her understanding that he gave a full report to Dumbledore once he recovered well enough to venture the castle and request her presence here of all places.

Unbeknownst to Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy had been spying on her for quite some time coming to the conclusion that she was the reason his godfather had been acting rather strangely. He had not known what the Gryffindors had done to him but he was intending to prove that they had done something.

He managed to acquire an invisibility potion and made his way out to the grounds when he noted that Hermione had not intention of returning to Gryffindor tower once she had finished her studying in the library. He had been following her for a few moments, careful to dodge her many attempts to flush him out in a bid to keep her secrets.

This only served to increase both Draco's suspicion and determination to uncover what this strange muggle-born witch had been up to. He dared not address her in the other term for fear of his godfather's wrath. The first time had merely been a slip of the tongue. One he paid for in spades in the wake of his Uncle Sev's fury.

It stunned the young Slytherin to see Hermione meet up with his godfather when they believed they had been a good distance from the castle. Snape himself cast a few detection hexes to ensure she had been alone, he had not wanted to take the chance of Potter or Weasley following her again, he nearly killed Harry the last time he had been in his werewolf form, and given his apparent ability to spontaneously transform without the full moon, it was an understandable precaution.

"Satisfied?" asked Hermione with a smirk.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"One must always exercise caution." he replied.

Draco had barely managed to keep himself concealed and dodge his godfather's hexes. He stayed silent and went on observing the two of them. At first it appeared that nothing out of the ordinary had been happening. Hermione was simply being the overachieving chit she always was. Then the junior Malfoy saw his godfather make his way over to the apparently busy young witch and scoop her up into his arms.

The air of familiarity had not been lost of Draco but the shock had been yet to come as he witnessed his godfather began to undress the bushy haired witch kissing her exposed flesh as he did. The junior Malfoy couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe that his godfather was engaging in a sexual relationship with Granger of all people. _She was his student! More importantly she was a Mudblood!"_

Although he had been confused Draco continued to watch them wondering if he had indeed been imagining things or they had been on to him and simply wanted to toy with him. That however, had not been the case when he witnessed Hermione Granger cast warming charms and his godfather spelled off both his frock coat and long sleeve white shirt.

Snape kissed Hermione about the neck and layed her down onto the make-shift pallet he had spelled mostly for her benefit. He had wanted nothing more than to spend time with the bushy haired witch, when it became clear that Draco's meddling would make that impossible to pull off within the castle as well as the meddling of the headmaster, The Potions Master had planned ahead it seemed.

"I've missed you witch." he said nibbling at her exposed neck.

Hermione could do little but moan in the wake of her lover's antics.

The gray eyed wizard had never even considered the possibility that Hermione Granger had even been anything other than a walking encyclopedia of useless facts and drivel. This side of the contemptible Gryffindor witch had him thinking along the lines of a perfectly manipulative vixen. How had she managed to gain the attention of a Slytherin Professor, much less his godfather whom had never showed any vested interest in a student before now. Then again he had never before showed a vested interest in Granger.

As Snape attempted to continue his little rendezvous with Hermione but there had been a foreign scent that had caught the beast's attention.

 _Beast Mind:_

 _Something dares challenge for the female! Something must pay! AND PAY IN BLOOD! The beast warred against the confines of it's fleshy prison. The foreign scent overpowering even that of it's mate. The feeling of eyes falling over it's body had only increased the fury that churned within. The low howl erupted and with one well timed thrash, the beast broke free racing passed it's lover and toward the scent that had infuriated it so._

 _Blood._

 _The visions of blood had been so overwhelming._

 _It wanted to hunt._

It needed to hunt.

Hermione had been startled as Snape suddenly backed away from her. The familiar signs of his were-beast form had begun to show causing her to scramble to her feet. She gripped her wand tightly in her hand and surveyed the scene. There had been nothing out of the ordinary until her keen focus picked up a faint shimmer amid the trees.

It seemed that the semi-transformed Snape had picked this up as well.

"SEVERUS!" she shouted fearing that the shimmer had indeed been Harry Potter.

The beast had already set off chasing behind the shimmer as it zipped through the trees. The chase only enticed the beast all the more. Hermione followed after hastily spelling her clothes back on. She had hoped she could reach Snape before he did the unthinkable.

The sound of snapping trees and downed logs echoed through the forbidden forest. There had been no stopping the Alpha when he gave chase, his blood lust much too powerful to ignore.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" came the scream.

A slightly familiar scream that only served to increase Hermione's pace as she too zipped through the trees.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" came the scream once more followed by a snarling that sent chills down her spine.

The bushy haired witch arrived just in time to see a bloodied Draco Malfoy fall unconscious as his godfather contorted into his human form. Quickly she ran to Draco's side as Snape let out a series of mournful howls before he too collapsed. The second he regained consciousness, Snape made his way over to Draco cradling the blooded young Slytherin in his arms.

"Draco." he said frantic.

Hermione had never seen him so worried.

"Draco...I...I'm s-sorry." he said brokenly. "Draco..."

The young blond wizard remained unconscious as Snape scooped the limp teenager into his arms and made his way toward Hogwarts castle. The look on his face had been evident that he feared the worst for the younger wizard's condition.

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Wizarding World..._

Snape cleared away the table containing various potions ingredients and empty phials. He gently layed Draco Malfoy on the table and spelled away his view constricting robes and clothing. There had been a good deal of blood but what Snape had been purely interested in was the deep blood soaked bite mark about the younger wizard's left shoulder.

"Shit." said Snape having confirmation of his worst fear.

He grabbed an armful of healing and pain potions to reverse the damage he had done but he could do little about the enzymes of his wolfish saliva getting into the boy's blood stream.

It would only be a matter of time before the infection set in. And by that time he would know if the boy had indeed become a Lycan or simply carried the traits of one.

"Stupid boy." muttered Snape as he continued to bandage the unfortunate Slytherin lesser. "Couldn't just leave well enough alone...you had to be a nosy as Potter, have I taught you nothing about dangerous impulses."

His words had fallen on deaf ears as Draco remained unconscious.

Snape sighed.

He would have to keep a closer watch on the boy, and of course he would need to inform Lucius and Narcissa that their son had been possibly infected. Perhaps they wouldn't be too enraged when they learned that it had been he that had bitten the boy. Then again Lucius had a full prejudice against werewolves ever since he found out about the incident with Severus and Lupin.

The Potions Master flicked his wand in the direction of an opposite wall and his quarters expanded. With the impressive bit of magic a second bedroom had formed and he lifted the unconscious young Malfoy off the potions table and carried him inside.

It seemed the young Slytherin would be spending a good amount of time here in his quarters if the already rising suspicions prove correct.


	44. Chapter 43:The Potions Master's Lament

**Chapter 43:** _ **The Potions Master's Lament**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...wrist is feeling a bit better...so here's another chapter...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 _ **P**_ rofessor Lupin had been making his way briskly through the corridors toward the Slytherin dungeons. He had not planned to spend much of his week venturing between there and Gryffindor tower but it couldn't be helped. The previous night, Severus had come to him with a distraught expression on his sallow pale face, he had been splattered with blood and his hear rate had climbed significantly as he raced toward the Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor's office. It didn't take Lupin long to deduce that something was seriously wrong, the dour wizard had come out without his shirt and coat of Merlin's sake.

For the first time since they had been children attending Hogwarts Severus Snape proceeded to shock the sheepish werewolf by asking for his assistance.

 _"Severus?" Lupin had said opening the door._

 _His inquisitive brown eyes taking in the weary sight of the Potions Professor._

 _"L-Lupin..." Snape paused as if he were willing himself to do the unthinkable. "I-I need your help."_

 _The stunned DADA Professor simply nodded unable to get over the shock quick enough._

 _"W-What ever you need." he managed finally._

 _What Snape needed had to do with them rushing off to the dungeons where a frantic looking Hermione sat quietly on a green sofa as they entered the front room of Snape's Quarters._

 _"Miss Granger." said Lupin out of politeness._

 _She flashed him a weak smile in greeting as Snape dashed into the mysterious second bedroom of his quarters. Had Snape always had a second bedroom?"_

 _Lupin shook himself from his thoughts and ventured with the Potions Professor into the room._

 _His brown eyes widened when he took in the sight of a kneeling Severus at the bed side of what appeared to be a sleeping Draco Malfoy. The teenage Slytherin's neat blond hair had been tinged with blood at the tips and he had been sweating profusely beneath a thin white sheet. He had looked more pale than usual and the spot that held his limp form had been pooled in sweat._

 _"Severus." said Lupin in disbelief. "What have you done?"_

 _"It was an accident." said Hermione coming to her lover's defense. "We didn't know Draco was there...and then he made a noise...Severus couldn't control himself."_

 _Snape looked rather wearily at the bushy haired witch. Lupin had never before seen the Potions Master so low, he had known first hand how it felt to be responsible for the curse of another and now here was Severus suffering from the same fate._

 _"What can I do?" he asked in a sorrowful tone._

 _Lupin sighed._

 _"There isn't much you can beyond this point." he replied in an equally sorrowful tone. "We'll just have to wait it out."_

 _"And if he dies?" asked Snape through gritted teeth._

 _"We inform his parents." replied Lupin. "But should he live and become like us...you will be responsible for him, you are his godfather after all...and at that point telling his parents becomes his choice."_

 _Snape said nothing but nodded in appreciation of Lupin's guidance. He may not have been anything special on the outside but he has lived with this curse far longer than anyone else in the immediate company. }_

Presently, Lupin had entered Snape's quarters and made his way into the second bedroom. It had been three days since Draco's initial infection. It was only a matter of time before he transformed at the full moon if he contracted the disease.

Snape had been at the sleek blond haired wizard's bedside.

A large glass of water with a bendable straw had been in his mouth as he proceeded to drain it indefinitely.

"I-I'm still thirsty uncle." said Draco in a weary tone.

Snape nodded and again conjured more water for the boy.

Draco drank it down and smiled at the solemn faces that surrounded him.

"You can all calm down." he said finishing off the water. "I'm not at death's door."

Hermione said nothing as she looked down at the floor. Her feelings about Draco Malfoy had been put on the back-burner due to Severus being concerned.

"Not even a quip from you Granger?" he said with a smirk.

Snape turned his attention to Lupin.

"He's been awake for some time now." he said.

The junior Malfoy sat up revealing the strangely healed bite on his shoulder as the sheet slipped from his exposed chest.

"I-I was going to wait a bit for this but...do you have anything to eat Uncle, I'm practically starved." said Draco.

Snape nodded and left the room.

Hermione and Lupin both watched the boy attentively.

"I don't much like Gryffindors staring at me." grumbled the young Slytherin wizard. "Haven't you both got puppies to cuddle or kittens to save from a tree?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. It seemed Severus wasn't the only Slytherin to remain a complete git even when hurt. She guessed Draco had gotten it honest with two Slytherin parents and Severus being his godfather and Head Of House.

Draco smirked noting her irritation and his face tensed as he caught a scent that had previously been unavailable to him.

"What smells like wet dog?" he asked wrinkling his nose as his eyes went from Hermione to Lupin.

The sheepish werewolf tried not to take offense to the boy's comments. Though there was no doubt in his mind that Draco too was infected. Severus had transmitted the disease of lycanthropy via his saliva it seemed.

Draco perked up when Snape returned with a plate of rare steaks.

"Wow." he said appreciating the delicacy.

In moments of the meal being sat before him, the junior Malfoy began to tear into the bloodied steaks. Snape shook his head. It seemed Draco would be his permanent roommate now that he had awakened.

Lupin had stuck around to asked more questions and Draco blatantly ignored him. His issue with he sheepish werewolf being that he knew all about that little attack on his godfather and why Snape had been acting so strangely. What he didn't know was how Hermione Granger fit into all of this. She had certainly been no werewolf and yet she seemed at home with them.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hermione had been near asleep when night fell finding her sharing Snape's sitting room with the dour wizard passed out on the large green sofa with his head in her lap and Draco curled up by the fireplace looking ever comically like a proper little dog. She sighed as she continued to gently run her fingers across The Potions Professor's sleeping face. She wondered how the Malfoys were going to take being informed that their precious baby boy was quite possibly a werewolf or like one it seemed.

Snape further stretched causing her hand to move down his cheek.

"Severus." said the bushy haired witch softly in a bid not to wake Draco.

Although, that had been easier said than done with Draco's apparently acute sense of hearing. She wondered just how the cheeky little snake was going to use these new found "gifts" to his advantage, given that he was still very much a Slytherin.

Snape shifted once more clearly unable to find comfort on the sofa.

His obsidian eyes opened and met the amber ones of Hermione as she watched him.

He offered her a weak smirk before sitting up and stretching. His eyes landed on Draco curled up on his rug.

"Draco, got to bed." he said in a gruff tone.

Draco simply sat up and did some stretching of his own then proceeded to make his way to the secondary bedroom that had become his by default.

Once the junior Malfoy had gone she turned her attention to Severus.

"H-How did you know he wasn't sleeping?" she asked him.

Snape smirked.

"If you were Draco and as nosy as he would you be asleep when you can possibly witness your Head of House and a rival house member..."snogging" as your friend Weasley aptly puts it?" he asked.

Hermione thought for a moment.

"No." she replied.

"Good answer." he replied. "Spoken like a Slytherin in fact."

Hermione narrowed her amber eyes at him.

"If I do speak like a Slytherin then that just means you're a bad influence on me." she said in her defense.

Snape chuckled at this.

"Maybe." he replied suddenly scooping her into his arms.

Hermione giggled a bit before she found herself with her back pressed against the sofa. Snape captured her lips in a series of heated kisses and she returned them.

"W-What about Draco?" she asked feeling the familiar sensation of intoxication from his overwhelming passion.

Snape let out a low growl.

"Sod Draco." he said with his eyes ablaze with that familiar wolfish glow.

"Severus." said Hermione stopping him briefly. "I've got to get back...it's late and Professor McGonagall will come looking..."

"Sod McGonagall." replied Snape digging his fingernails into the green sofa's cushions.

He proceeded to kiss the now whimpering witch about the neck. It seemed the beast that resided within him had been hell bent on reclaiming it's mate, of course the floo call he had received telling him of Headmaster Dumbledore's incoming visit had been the only thing that restored the Potions Master's rational mind.

Hermione tried her best to stifle her giggles when Snape immediately snapped to his feet and ventured toward his desk. He quickly wrote the bushy haired witch a hall pass and she was out the door before the Headmaster came stepping through the floo.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Severus...my boy." he said in a jovial tone. "I'm afraid I have some new concerning Mr. Malfoy."

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Well get on with it." replied the irate Professor. "I am a man that insists on hearing bad news first."

Dumbledore's blue eyes held their usual unsettling twinkle.

"Draco Malfoy is bunking with you indefinitely." he said. "And The Malfoys will be here come morning to speak of his condition...I've taken the liberty of filling them in."

Snape's obsidian eyes widened.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" he shouted annoyed beyond reproach.

"I said I've taken the liberty of informing them of their son's condition." said Dumbledore as if it had merely been a trivial thing. "So all you need to concern yourself with is speaking with them come morning."

Snape knew there was no point in telling the Headmaster how much of an idiot he was being. Draco's situation should have been explained to them with tact and a bit of conventional black mail. Now the ball had been in their court so to speak, if they wanted to retaliate all they would have to do is inform the dark lord of his lycanthropy.

Dumbledore sighed.

"There is just no pleasing you is there Severus?" he asked sounding a bit disappointed.

"On the contrary Headmaster, I enjoy having my head on the chopping block allowing more risk is sure to make it more memorable once my execution is at hand." he replied bitterly.

Dumbledore sighed.

"Don't be so dramatic." he said.

"Look who's talking." replied Snape.

With that, the Headmaster took his leave of the now visibly irate Potions Professor.

Draco had apparently heard the conversation and noted the impossible situation his uncle had been put in. He felt very badly for disobeying him, it had been abundantly clear that if he had only listened then they would not be in this mess.

Snape downed nearly the entire bottle of firewhiskey and grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"Malfoy Manor." he said bitterly.

The emerald flames danced and in an instant he had been gone.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Draco had hoped his father had not been too harsh on the dour Professor. He had been going through quite enough as it was struggling with his werewolf status. Taking a moment to gather his own courage, the sleek blond haired Slytherin grabbed a handful of floo powder and made his way to Malfoy Manor as well.

When he stepped through he could hear the sound of angry shouting. It didn't take long to note that the voices had belonged to his mother and father.


	45. Chapter 44:Slytherin Tact

**Chapter 44:** _ **Slytherin Tact**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

 _ **L**_ rucius Abraxas Malfoy had been fuming as his haunting gray eyes met the cold obsidian gaze of Severus Sebastian Snape. He had been informed of his only son, Draco's condition pertaining to being a werewolf via Albus Dumbledore and had been positively livid as a result. There had been bits of broken glass and toppled furniture as He gripped his wand aiming it at Severus. The Potions Professor simply stood there not making any sudden movements or any sound for that matter as his oldest friend glared at him rather murderously.

"YOU'VE INFECTED MY SON!" shouted Lucius enraged. "I GIVE YOU THE RESPONSIBILITY OF LOOKING AFTER MY ONLY CHILD AND YOU'VE TURNED HIM INTO A SODDING WOLF-BEAST!"

Snape still said nothing as the irate Malfoy continued.

"DAMN YOU SEVERUS!" he shouted.

Narcissa could do little but watch the scene unfold. She had not known what to make of this situation. She had been quite angered that Severus of all people was hiding the fact that he had been a werewolf and that he had as far as they know deliberately infected their son.

"How could you Severus?" she asked in a voice with a combination of sorrow and anger. "When you became his godfather you assured us that you would always do right by Draco...now this...how do you expect us to ever trust you again?"

Snape remained silent not at all having an adequate defense for himself. They knew nothing about his relationship with Hermione Granger and even less about his werewolf status aside from him turning Draco.

"IT'S NOT HIS FAULT!" shouted Draco as he stepped through the floo.

His raised voice had gotten the attention of his parents.

"Like hell it isn't." muttered Lucius. "He's the one that infected you."

"Father, will you please listen...he was infected by those damned Gryffindors and had not known until recently." Draco lied rather smoothly. "He had simply been doing his job as a Potions Master when his transformation took place."

Lucius looked at Severus whom had said nothing the entire time he had arrived. The back at his son...or what was left of his son.

"The Gryffindors are to blame and you know it father." said Draco narrowing his gray eyes at the senior Malfoy.

"But he bit you." said Lucius gripping his wand.

"It wasn't on purpose...I should not have been out after curfew...even when he told me to go to bed." said the gray eyed younger wizard.

Lucius sighed.

"Even if this were true, why didn't Severus tell us himself?" he asked clearly still bitter about the whole ordeal.

"That simpleton Dumbledore didn't give him a chance." muttered Draco. "He knew you'd be upset with him...you know perfectly well that the old coots been a thorn in godfather's side for years."

Lucius nodded.

"That is true." he said stroking his chin in thought. "But what of your...new status...the dark lord will not look too kindly upon you with beast blood."

"He won't...and that is why Uncle Severus is doing everything he can to protect me." replied Draco. "I've been bunking with him since this all occurred and I shall have to remain in his private quarters due to my status until we are safely away from the full moon."

Narcissa sighed this time.

"But you are cursed...both of you are cursed." she said looking back n forth between them.

"Mother please, said Draco with a bit of confidence. "We are no more cursed than you or father...how easily you forget that we are Slytherin...the gifts this new status can be used to our advantage just as any other."

Lucius nodded once more seeing his son's point.

"Think of it...I am no more an easy mark for the likes of Potter or the other death eaters." said Draco with a wicked little smirk. "No more hiding in the shadows like a weeping child...I now have the power to defend myself and you if need be."

Snape looked on resisting the urge to smirk at the boy's obvious grasp of Slytherin tact. Still he played his part well, that of the sorrowful, guilt ridden Professor wishing to comply by any means of "punishment" for the transgression he committed. This had been going along so well that Snape could not have thought it better if he planned it himself.

"The name of Malfoy will be both feared and respected once more." said Draco laying it on a bit thick, but he knew how to speak to his parents to get what he wanted.

"Very well Draco." said Lucius putting away his wand. "And I apologize Severus."

Snape nodded.

"As do I." replied Narcissa. "We found ourselves thinking along the lines of emotionally imbalanced Gryffindors and it is fortunate that our son reminded us of our true Slytherin roots."

Draco made his way over toward his uncle.

He flashed a big smile and embraced the dour wizard. Snape rolled his eyes and briefly hugged the little pup back noting his scent for the first time. He had smelled of sweat and something else...something foreign.

The Potions Master released the boy and turned his attention to helping Lucius right the wrongs that had been done to the timeless but elegant and quite expensive furniture via his wand.

At length, the Malfoys and Snape discussed how things were going to proceed and they thought it best that he handle the majority of Draco's education in the ways of the werewolf and concealment in a bid to keep not only the wizarding world from knowing his status but the dark lord as well.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Draco Malfoy had been a ball of energy once he and Snape got back from his family's manor. Snape had not particularly liked this aspect of the young Slytherin's changes but he had noted his own energy seemed to be a bit limitless. Draco stretched and suddenly got the urge to wrestle with the dour wizard not at all recalling that Severus Snape had not been a kind man.

"Come on uncle let's have some fun." said the younger Malfoy happily.

Snape narrowed his eyes at the young Slytherin.

"Have you lost what little mind you possess?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

"Hey is that the way you treat the bloke that saved your neck just now?" asked Draco folding his arms across his chest.

Snape could not believe the little monster was actually trying to use this to his advantage. Slytherin tact as it's finest.

He smirked and before Draco knew it Snape had him lifted off the floor and dangling in the air with just his out stretched palm in the center of the boy's chest. With his eyes widened and his limbs flailing, the younger Malfoy had no choice but to concede defeat when it came to his Head of House being a good deal stronger than he had initially realized.

"Bloody hell." said Draco stunned when Snape put him back onto the ground. "What are you?"

Snape rolled his eyes and made his way over toward his firewhiskey.

"Class will begin in a few hours." he said uncorking the elven crystal bottle. "I suggest you rest up...wouldn't want Potter or Weasley to get the better of you when this weeks Quidditch match comes into play."

Draco sighed.

He had to admit he had been feeling a bit run down after that display from his godfather. The younger Malfoy wondered if he too would start to see some development with his new abilities as time passed. He was also looking forward to seeing the looks on Potter and Weasley's faces once he was out doing them on the Quidditch field.

It had been enough of a thought to give him relatively good dreams.

Meanwhile Snape had been fortunate that he dodged yet another muggle bullet. He had not known how the Malfoys would have reacted to his status and Draco had convinced them it was in their best interest to go along with him. He had been quite proud of the little opportunist, he not only managed to quell his parents from their justified rage but he turned even the Potions Master's outlook about his werewolf status into a positive thing.

Sitting back in his favorite arm chair, Snape made a toast to his godson and drifted off to his more pleasant thoughts of a certain bushy haired witch with amber eyes. Once manner of crisis seemed to be averted for the day and Snape did not doubt that there would be more in the near future. Especially where Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore were concerned.


	46. Chapter 45:The Rumor Mill

**Chapter 45:** _ **The Rumor Mill**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Courtyard, Wizarding World..._

 _ **D**_ raco Lucius Malfoy glared rather murderously at the overzealous Ron Weasley. He had been quite tired of the mouthy penniless _Pureblood_ since their first arrival at Hogwarts. The red haired Gryffindor prat had always seemed to open his mouth at the most in opportune times. The cold gray eyes of the newborn werewolf had been unsettling as Ron bravely glared back at him. The situation had seemed to escalate since Draco had started spending a good deal of time in Hermione's company. As much as the bushy haired witch detested the sleek blond wizard, she had promised Severus to keep an eye on his charge when he wasn't around due to various aspects of his being a Potions Master. Draco had been kind enough to keep the secret of Snape's affair with his Gryffindor student and even going so far as to be rather courteous to the muggle-born witch.

 _Earlier That Day..._

Hermione had gone straight from Gryffindor tower down to the dungeons. She had a smile upon her face as she greeted Draco Malfoy at Snape's door. She had taken no notice of several other Slytherin were prowling the dungeons on their way to breakfast of course. Snape had been finishing up his grading of parchments. It seemed Hermione's charitable mood had been extended to Draco, whom had accepted her company, not that he had a choice, as well as her place in his godfather's life.

Draco moved over to his seat on the sofa and began reading his rather interesting potions book. It seemed his focus had been fine tuned as a result of his werewolf abilities. He had been reading nearly everything he could get his hands on in an attempt to "broaden his horizons." That had he was trying desperately not to listen in on his uncle's interactions with the bushy haired Gryffindor.

Hermione made her way over to Snape whom had been just finished his lesson plan for the up coming Potions classes this week. Draco had already gotten a jump start on his assignment as did Hermione, so neither of them had been worried. The bushy haired witch made her way over toward the ebony clad Potions Professor as he got to his feet.

She giggled as he pulled her into his embrace and softly kissed her exposed neck.

Draco had smirked from behind his book noting the obvious affection his godfather had been showering on the witch. He had not known when they begun shagging but it had done little to change the dour wizard's overall demeanor, of course he could have simply been playing his part.

"What are your plans for this after noon?"? she asked trailing her hand up his ebony clad chest in a rather seductive manner.

"I plan to...make a run to Diagon Alley." replied Snape thinking of his packed schedule."Then I have to brew potions to stock the infirmary should one of you students become ill, it will be handy to have a few potions to remedy that."

Hermione sighed.

They had less time to spend with each other than she realized.

Snape smirked noting her disappointment.

"We have quite a bit of time before breakfast...perhaps..." he began and was immediately silenced by her pressing her soft pink lips into his pale ones.

A low growl rumbled from deep in his throat and his eyes took on a kind of predatory glow.

Hermione led him by the hand toward his bedroom and proceeded to close and heavily ward the door. Draco shook his head not at all looking forward to his keen hearing picking up the activity between then two of them. Quite frankly he had wondered how the girl had been still alive given all he had known about his godfather's wolfish habits and temperament.

 _Later..._

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger exited Snape's quarters about thirty minutes after he had. The witch had been a bit worse for wear but ready to take on the day after being freshly showered and dressed for her classes. Draco's appearance had not been as neat as it once had been, with his Slytherin tie loose and his shirt wrinkled. He didn't see much of a need to groom himself as if he had been a pristine statue if he was only going to mess it all up again. Hermione's wet hair and Draco's rumpled clothes gave way to gossip as the two of them strolled down the corridor and into the great hall.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Draco had been ten seconds away from tearing Ronald Weasley a new one, when he felt a heavy pale hand upon his shoulder. The low growl continued to rumble in his throat as he glared rather murderously at Ron, whom had taken a step back before the junior Malfoy could lunge at him.

"Draco." said the cool baritone voice of Severus Snape. "Let it go."

The low whimper from the enraged junior Malfoy had not been missed.

"Yes sir." replied Draco narrowing his gray eyes at Ron.

The red head wizard narrowed his blue eyes at Draco right back.

"Next time." mouthed the sleek blond Slytherin.

Ron had been about to respond when he suddenly noted the eerie red glow behind Draco Malfoy's gray eyes.

"What the..." he trailed off noting that Snape's eyes had still been on him.

The red head wizard tried to keep his hands from trembling.

Hermione made her way toward the scene. She had been fortunate enough to catch Severus before Draco serious hurt Ron. His well timed intervention averted disaster.

The bushy haired witch grabbed the trembling red head wizard and pulled him away from the two very dangerous Slytherins.

"What were you thinking Ron?" she asked glaring at him.

Ron looked at her with a hard expression then narrowed his gaze.

"You're one to talk." he countered. "What were you doing hanging around Snape and Draco so much?"

Hermione had not known what any of that had to do with him being so stupid.

"You know very well that I am working on a project with Professor Snape." she said annoyed. "And Draco is always around...Professor Snape's his head of house."

Ron balled his fists further enraged.

"So what is the big idea with you snogging Malfoy in the dungeons?" he spat.

"What?" asked Hermione caught completely off guard.

"You heard me!" accused Ron. "You were probably shagging him too."

"Ronald, you don't know what you are talking about." she replied.

"Like hell I don't." snapped Ron. "You're nothing but a...whore...a no good Slytherin loving whore!"

No sooner had Ron said this did Severus Snape's ears perk. Draco's gray eyes widened and before he could say anything to discourage his Head of House from his course of action it had been too late, Snape took off like a dungeon bat out of hell.

Hermione's amber eyes widened when Snape suddenly appeared a deep and very growl erupted from him and he seized a startled Ron Weasley by the collar. Thinking rather quickly, the bushy haired witch cast a _Notice-Me-Not_ charm over the area in a bid to keep Snape's semi-transformation a secret from the other students.

"Severus don't." she said turning her attention to trying to keep the wizard from ripping the unsuspecting Gryffindor to shreds.

"KILL WEASEL!" growled the enraged werewolf Potions Master.

 _Beast-Mind:_

 _It insulted the female. It must be eliminated. The scent of blood had been in the air as the mighty creatures claws seeped into the red head weasel's meaty soft flesh. The scent of jasmine had been around coming off the female in waves. The beast threw itself against the confines of it's fleshy prison. No mound of flesh was going to keep it from it's prey._

"Please don't hurt him..." said Hermione her soft trembling hands pressed against his ebony clad chest. "Professor, put Ronald down."

Snape growled tightening his clawed grip on Ron Weasley's throat.

"Professor please...for me put Ronald down." she said. "He's an insensitive motor-mouth git but he doesn't deserved to be killed because of it...and you don't deserve to go to Azkaban because he's being stupid."

Ron had been unable to speak as Hermione skillfully flicked her wand and cast a quick charm to render him unconscious.

"Please Severus." she said softly.

Snape let out an irate grunt and dropped Ron Weasley onto the ground. His body landing in a limp heap. The bushy haired witch knew that she would have to wipe his memory of this little skirmish before it got out of hand.

The Potions Professor caught his breath and his wolfish side had faded back into the darker recesses of obscurity. He grabbed the bushy haired witch and pulled her close to him.

"You are not a whore." he said his obsidian eyes piercing her amber ones with his intent. "That...child obviously never deserved you."

Hermione flashed the Potions Professor a half smile and nodded.

"I'll be alright." she said. "Go on and get back to work."

Snape nodded.

"You have detention Miss Granger." said Snape with heat behind his obsidian eyes. "My office after supper."

Hermione nodded not wishing to convey how much she would be looking forward to that detention.

"And do inform Weasley that he too has detention...about two weeks worth." said Snape bitterly. "With Filch."

Hermione had been greatly amused by Snape's gesture in using his position as Potions Professor to defend her honor rather than ripping him apart as a werewolf.

"I will." replied the bushy haired witch canceling the charm she put around them and awakened Ron only after casting an oliviate on him from the last several minutes. She decided to let him keep the nasty comments he made about her in his memory and quickly created a scenario where she hexed him for his rudeness.

Snape left with Draco whom had watched the entire thing wondering if his godfather had killed the red head idiot.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle Wizarding World..._

The rumors that Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy had nearly come to blows over Hermione Granger had been circulating throughout the school. The gossip had reached the ears of the Staff as they sat at their table over looking the students in the great hall. Hermione had been greatly annoyed by the rumors and Ron's annoying behavior only served to bolster them. Snape's obsidian eyes flickered as he watched his witch wade through the controversy with dignity befitting a Gryffindor of her stature. Soon summer would be upon them and the sixth year of schooling would begin.

Remus Lupin's eyes flickered over toward Severus and then back to Hermione. The sheepish werewolf had been called in rather last minute to fill in for Professor Umbridge whom had taken a leave of absence following her expulsion from Hogwarts. He had been all too thrilled to get the call from Dumbledore that his presence was once again required at the school. Although he had been sad to inform the students that this was to be his final year as Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor. Sirius Black was becoming more restless since being released from Azkaban and impatient about news or results in the up coming war.

The sheepish werewolf turned his attention back to the students and occasionally Snape, whom had been his usual silent intimidating self, It was clear that these spoken rumors had been baseless, although non of the students knew how dangerously close to the truth they had been. For his part Albus Dumbledore had remained blissfully unaware of Snape's intimate relationship with the bushy haired witch.

He had just hoped they could all get through the final days of the term and get to the summer in relative peace. Or rather he hoped they could get through the rest of the school year without Severus or Draco killing anyone.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Common Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Harry had been reading in the common room when he noted Hermione burst in with her face as red as a beet and rage behind her amber eyes. She gathered her books rather quickly as she attempted to make her way toward detention. The green eyed wizard stopped his friend just as she was about to make her way out of the door.

"Mione wait." he said.

"What do you want Harry, I'm already late for detention." she said rather testily.

Harry noted that her amber eyes had been puffy.

"Mione have you been crying?" he asked softly not wishing to cause her further embarrassment.

"It's fine Harry." she said. "It's just some left over sentiment from that weasel faced prat Ron's horrid comments."

"I'm sorry." said the green eyed wizard feeling badly that his two best friends were fighting.

"Don't worry about it." replied Hermione. "It's not as if I actually wanted to be that insufferable pig's friend."

"Why are they making up all these stories about you and Draco?" asked Harry.

"Because he stays with Professor Snape and since I've been working on my project, Professor Snape make him exercise manners." replied the bushy haired witch. "Anyway I've got to go."

Harry nodded understanding that Ron had made a huge mess of things with her.

"Thanks for not believing the rumors Harry." she said kissing him plainly on the cheek before she departed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Snape's Office, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle..._

The Potions Master could hardly concentrate on his paper work with his thoughts returning to Hermione. She had been so very upset by all the rumors going about about her and Draco, she had been absolutely livid with the new rumors going about depicting her to be some kind of whore because of Weasley's outburst. He had looked up to see the bushy haired witch had entered his office without his insisting that she come in. He quickly warded it as the door closed behind her and got up from his desk. She threw herself into his arms and he embraced her without a thought.

He could feel her warm moist tears against the fabric of his ebony clad coat.

"Shhhhhhhhh." he said softly. "It's alright Hermione...I have you now witch."

She looked into the sympathetic obsidian eyes of her lover and he leaned down capturing her soft pink lips into a possessive kiss with his pale ones. It had not been broken when he kneeled down briefly and took the witch into his arms as he carried her over toward the secret door to his quarters. He continued to kiss her as he carried her down the winding staircase that lead to his quarters, never missing his footing nor having to shift her weight. He carried her off to his bedroom not wishing to disturb Draco.

"Make the pain go away Severus." Hermione pleaded with tears still running down her supple cheeks as she looked up at him from the center of his black four-poster bed.

"As you wish." he replied slipping between her slender thighs.

Once more his pale lips crashed into her soft pink ones. Draco had taken it upon himself to cast a silencing charm before they alerted the entire Slytherin house with all the shouting and grunting. He made his way back to his room feeling a bit envious of the silence charm working for the other Slytherins, his acute sense of hearing had done him little justice.


	47. Chapter 46:The Unforeseen Dangers Of Bl

**Chapter 46:** _ **The Unforeseen Dangers Of**_ ** _Blood lust_**

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...I know...It's been a while...but between work and a New Baby Nephew being born I was quite busy...note to new readers...if you find inconsistencies in my work this is new to me...as no one else had elaborated such details in their reviews...in any case...I will try and rectify them at a later date...as far as the tense is concerned I was most likely exhausted when typing given the level of unwarranted distraction I am surrounded by on a daily basis...}**_

 _ **Need to get my rhythm back so bare with me...late post.**_

 _ **HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL!**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{First Chapter of 2017}**_

 _Open field_ _, Unknown Location..._

 _ **T**_ he pungent scent of ash and seared flesh had nearly gotten the best of Severus Snape as he stood surrounded by his Death Eater brethren at the request of the dark lord, his "reeducation" as it had been labeled by the dark lord, had barely begun following his multiple weeks of all out torment in a bid to prove his worthiness to the despot once more. The screams of the victims had been the loudest thing he had ever had the privilege of enduring given his wolfish sense of hearing, it seemed to be all the more devastating then it had in the past with him being able to hear the exact moment their lungs take in their final breath and their heart's final beat. Given his precocious position, Snape managed to block it all out with a cool facade up until a muggle woman with lengthy brown hair and green eyes was brought before him. She had of course not been alone as The LeStrange Brother pulled a younger girl looking to be no more than a teenager next to her. Both women had been severely beaten and there had been a good deal of mortal wounds about their bodies. Snape noted the ripped and tattered attire they had been draped in and focused his efforts to ignore their shapely forms in a bid to keep his disgust at bay.

"Lovely, s-s-s-supple little things-s-s." hissed the dark lord as he smirked rather wickedly at the muggle women before him. "Wouldn't you agree...S-S-S-Severus-s-s-s?"

Snape had not been in the least in agreement but hid his disgust thus far.

"Indeed my lord." he said dutifully in a rather emotionless tone.

Voldemort's red eyes flickered with malice as he brought Snape to his knees with a swift flick of his wand.

The Potions Master struggled to keep the raging beast within him at bay while being forced into such a submissive state. Via magic, The despot removed Snape's trademark frock coat, a gesture mostly done when he meant to punish the dour wizard for some infraction or another.

"I find my self rather curious S-S-Severus-s-s." hissed the despot as he ran his wand rather gently along Snape's pale exposed flesh. "Of all those that serve me...you do not seem to have as much fun with our vision as your more advanced brothers."

Snape said nothing as Voldemort circled him like a vulture eyeing it's prey, those red eyes glowing as he felt the despot penetrate his rather keen mind. He had been forceful of course...the dark lord seldom did things without force these days. Given his mistrust of the Potions Master it was quite a given.

"I remember a boy, whom had been denied all the pleasures life had to offer." said Voldemort with his gaze trained on Snape while he continued his mental onslaught. "A boy whom seldom experienced what it was like to truly be free to enjoy the spoils of war."

Upon hearing this Snape felt a kind of heat wash over him, it started out slowly building gradually in intensity. Before long it was an unquenchable fire that burned his loins and boiled his already unmanageable beast blood. A smirk filed across Voldemort's face as he noted the projected lust spell had taken effect.

Snape struggled to regain himself despite feeling the sensation of his hardness upon being permitted to stand on his feet. His body tensed and coiled like a cat ready to pounce, his muscles bulged and there was the taste of blood that filled his mouth teasing his senses. Unable to sustain his own wicked nature for long, Snape found himself being ruled by the longing of the beast that dwelled within despite keeping it imprisoned safe from the view of his current master.

"Now..." said Voldemort with his eyes gleaming. "Show me what you've been holding back."

Snape's obsidian eyes had been filled with darkness as he looked upon the cowering muggle women.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Wizarding World..._

Rage filled the thunderous beating heart of Severus Snape as he burst into his private chambers. The stench of all that blood and death lingered in his senses as he ripped off the dirty gray robes that clung to his cold pale flesh, collectively increasing his shame. He could still hear their screams as he tossed his attire onto the cold stone floor. He needed to shed it as soon as possible given what had covered it. The scent still so intoxicating provoking things that he dared not give into. Draco had been out for the evening and the silence of his quarters had been eerie as of late. The fire had gone out, though he had been secretly glad, the embers of flame had no place illuminating the darkness of his repressed death eater nature.

Snape felt the familiar creeping of bile indicate that he was likely to vomit from the intense memories of his last outing with his fellow death eaters. Lucius had managed to keep a lid on his revulsion until the festivities had been over and he was cleared to return to Malfoy Manor, The Potions Professor had to sit through and hour long meeting with Albus Dumbledore recounting everything down to the most intricate detail. He had not known how long it had been since he had spent some time alone processing his own emotions. Given the situation he had been more than happy to forgo them.

It had been clear to him that despite his best efforts to control the ambitions of the beast that dwelled inside him, he would always be slave to his rather unsavory primal nature. The Potions Master made his way over toward his bar downing the entire bottle of Firewhiskey in a bid to calm his already shattered nerves.

He had not known how to go about any of this. The secret affair with his student, a _Muggle-born_ witch at that was the only means of salvaging his identity if ever he had one. His spy work for both the Order of Phoenix and The Dark Lord had been weighing rather heavily upon him. He had yet to be welcomed back into the inner circle given his time under Dumbledore's roof and Voldemort's mistrust of him since that time. He was beaten and tortured for weeks not to mention forced to murder an innocent muggle woman and her younger equally muggle blood sister this night.

The Potions Professor made his way into the bathroom giving no notice of the late night chill against his bare pale flesh. The faint scent of jasmine filled his nostrils as he passed his well used bed and stepped toward the sink. He splashed a bit of water onto his face in a bid to wash off the blood but it only served to intoxicate him all the more.

A low growl had rumbled deep within his throat as he turned his attention to the scent enjoying it more than ever in the wake of the atrocities he had been forced to commit. It had been much too late to rouse Hermione, despite needing her apparent comfort given what he had endured, so he turned to his other alternative for keeping his mind from caving in with the weight of his unbridled guilt.

Brewing.

Ever the busy Potions Master, he set to work on brewing himself a calming draught.

 _The Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Hermione Granger had anticipated another day of lengthy study given her wolfish lover had plans for a pop quiz this week in potions and despite sharing his bed, the bushy haired witch got no favors in the academic department. Finishing off her breakfast in record time, she had been up and out of the hall before Harry Potter, or Ron Weasley had been able to sit and start on their own meals. The bushy haired witch still fumed from Ron's insensitive remarks and given her temper decided it best to just forgo being around them all together. She had studying to do any how and there was also the promising idea to drop by the dungeons and see Severus. If anyone asked she was merely doing a research paper for practical purposes.

She made her way down the corridor ignoring the looks and whispers along the way to the Slytherin dungeons. Severus had been a big help to her when it came to dealing with the other students, their time together made it worth it some times just to endure the relentless ridicule. His protective nature had been comforting.

As she neared his office, she found herself growing a bit concerned as she didn't seem to recall him being at breakfast. He had made it a point to be there if only to indulge in his favorite pass-time of unnerving students before Potions class. She figured this out in second year when he showed up despite having a really late night and a wound via Fluffy.

The bushy haired witch invoked the ward that allowed her to pass rather easily into Snape's office and from there venture into his private quarters. Of course she had to be careful not to attempt anything sexual in nature with him given the choice of visitors at this hour of the day, she didn't figure her dropping by for a "purely academic" visit.

She smiled to herself as she neared the secret entrance to his private quarters also warded to allow only her entry. Upon entry of course, she was immediately hit with the familiar scent of herbs and fresh earth that always seemed to accompany the rigid wizard given his Potions work.

 _Snape's Office, Slytherin dungeons, Hogwarts Castle..._

Hermione arrived to find the front room a mess with furniture toppled and broken, claw marks had been embedded deep into the wood finished surfaces as well as the stone. _The Rivermist plant_ for all it's value had remained in relatively good shape with the exception of being a deep blood red color. Amid the scattered paperwork she found Severus with his attire torn and blood seeping from his self inflicted wounds. His raven hair slick with blood and his face covered in soot from the fireplace. He had apparently burned the flesh of his palms for some unknown reason scaring them a good deal with nearly third degree burns.

He had been naked as he lied upon the cold stone floor glass broken from his drinking set phials alike.

"Severus!" said Hermione immediately coming to his aid.

The Potions Master did not stir even upon her touch, his rigid body seemingly held in place during his apparent black out.

"Severus!" said the bushy haired witch once more stroking his cold sallow pale cheeks.

She wondered how long he had been this way as she used her wand to awaken him.

A low growl rumbled from deep within his throat. His nostrils flared and he took in the sickeningly sweet scent of jasmine that seemed to come from her in droves. He shifted having no regard for the injuries he suffered as his obsidian eyes flickered with an unspoken heat.

"Hermione." he said in a gruff tone.

She studied him for a moment as if trying to judge if he had been in his right mind.

"Severus what happened?" she asked concern heavy in her tone.

He seemed uninterested in recalling the events prior to his black out and merely grunted with evidence of his apparent arousal. She healed his wounds and helped him toward his bedroom wondering what state it had been in. She got her answer in the form of slashed sheets and broken posts.

He said nothing as he leaned against the askew mattress amid tattered sheets slashed apparently by his beast like claws.

"You're having problems controlling yourself aren't you." she asked cautiously.

Snape didn't seem all that interested in her inquiry as he made his way rather uneasily to the loo. She could hear him relieving himself of the various bottles of firewhiskey he had downed the previous night. In his absence, she managed to get his quarters back into shape via magic and watched as he came into the bedroom dripping with what appeared to be water he had splashed on himself via the sink.

His lengthy raven hair swung at his shoulders as he moved rather swiftly, cornering the bushy haired witch as she stood against the stone wall. Another low growl escaped him as he took in her scent. It was intoxicating being so near her his body physically ached to have her. He noted the concern on her face and instantly knew she'd never go for his brand of entertainment. Given all that has happened he wouldn't have blamed her.

"Severus please talk to me." said Hermione softly. "Something is happening to you...something that even you can't hide."

"I'm...fine." said Snape in his usually emotionless baritone drawl. "This matter is none of your concern Miss Granger."

Hermione sighed. Clearly there was something dangerous happening to her lover and he wasn't too keen on opening up about it.

"Severus does this have to do with...you being..." she began unsure if she should mention it.

"With me being a cursed hound from hell?" he asked with unmistakable bitterness in his tone. "Why the hell not?"

The bushy haired witch tried to keep a lit on her own rising temper noting his level of sarcasm.

"Perhaps...we could research..." she said hoping to be helpful. "Your condition is rather strange even for known werewolves."

"Research..." he said mocking the term rather mercilessly. "And what knowledge could you possibly find that would enable me to live out the remainder of my days as a beast of burden?"

Still taking care not to take offense, Hermione sought a new approach.

"I suppose you are not in the mood to speak of this." she said. "I shall leave you to your self imposed misery then."

She attempted to leave and was cornered by Snape once more.

"You will go nowhere." he growled his eyes intense as he glared at her as if he wanted nothing more than to rip her in two.

His claws dug into the stone as he blocked her every means of escape in this close proximity.

Hermione did what she could to try and keep him calm.

"Severus you are not yourself." she said softly. "Something happened to you that's caused this sudden change and I want to know what it is."

Snape appeared to be struggling as he glared down at the bushy haired Gryffindor.

"What you want." he spat bitterly. "This seems to be all I hear from you as of late."

Hermione weathered the insults as best she could not willing to risk him flying off the handle.

"I want to rip you limb from limb." he grunted pressing his body into hers. "I want to bathe in your blood until that scent of yours fills me...I want inside you witch...I want to hunt...I want to kill...I want so much to be free of this fleshy prison."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at this.

"S-Severus...the way you speak...it doesn't sound like you at all." she said carefully.

"I need to touch you." he growled. "I need to feel your life beneath me...I need to hear the blood streaming through your veins...I need to feel the heat from your center...I need something other than this darkness that's been eating away at me."

Hermione closed her eyes as he leaned down and ran his tongue along her neck taking care to lick the soft exposed flesh slowly.

"I can hear him." he said with his head resting on her shoulder. "He calls for me in the night..."

"Who calls for you?" asked Hermione trying to remain calm.

"The Father." replied Snape as if he had been in a trance.

Then suddenly he backed away from her as if he couldn't get far enough away in the small amount of time.

"Severus please don't run." she said evenly. "Talk to me...please tell me what's happened to you."

Snape dropped to his knees the tension in his body evident.

"I am marked." he hissed. "Marked by the father."

"Who is The Father?" asked Hermione worried for him.

"I must hunt." he said one again as if he had been in a trance. "The blood moon returns soon."

"Severus." said Hermione making her way over toward him unafraid.

Snape said nothing more as he once again blacked out from the apparent strain to control himself.

Hermione levitated him into bed and informed the Headmaster that Snape had been unwell. Lupin had come by for a visit noting as Hermione had Snape's apparent absence from the Great Hall.

"What's happening to him?" asked the concerned bushy haired witch as she looked into the eyes of the DADA Professor.

She had filled him in on what she witnessed and the condition she found Snape in upon her arrival.

"He said those exact words?" asked Lupin with a worried expression filed across his pale face. "He mentioned The Father?"

"Yes." she replied. "The Father is calling him for some reason."

"If that is true Miss Granger, then you are in a great deal of danger." said Lupin. "And so are your friends if Severus doesn't gain control of himself in the wake of the blood moon."

"W-What do you mean?" asked Hermione. "Severus would never hurt me."

"Not intentionally." replied Lupin knowing all too well what this would do to the dour wizard should it come to pass. "But Severus is not himself...he's been marked and he'll be a danger to anyone in his path."

"So what are we suppose to do?" asked Hermione. "We can't just wait for him to lose control...he has a job to do."

"Indeed he does." replied Lupin. "Needless to say, it has become a good deal more difficult given the Ministry's attention on Hogwarts as well as Voldemort prowling about...but once the blood lust over takes him, Hermione...Severus will not be the same until it is sated."

"Professor Lupin...how can I help him?" she asked seemingly desperate. "He's been through enough...and after all we've shared I...I cannot simply abandon him now."

Lupin sighed.

"I wish I knew." he replied. "I-I'm sorry I could not be of better use."

The werewolf took on last look at the slumbering Potions Professor.

"Whatever he's done...it will only get worse from here." he said before taking his leave.

Hermione turned her attention back to Severus. Tears streamed down her supple cheeks as she gripped her lover's hand.

"I'm going to find a way to help you." she said wiping away the tears as she became more determined to push back her despair. "I swear it."

Snape shifted some in his sleep as another low growl resounded deep within his throat. He seemed to be aware of her presence but not of her promise as he continued to suffer through his blacked out slumber.


	48. Chapter 47: The Father's Command

**Chapter 47:** _ **The Father's Command**_

 _ **{A/N: Need to get my rhythm back so bare with me...Was in the process of a long and stressful move...I apologize for the lengthy absence...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Open field_ _, Unknown Location..._

 _ **N**_ ight had fallen and with it a whole new set of problems arouse for Hermione Granger. Severus had still been struggling with his beast nature and it often caused the two of them to clash. It had been quite some time since the two of them had been intimate as a result and it only served to fuel their discontent. The hormonal werewolf had not liked the idea of being so emotionally and physically attached to the young witch to begin with but he had been a slave to Hircine's will at least for the most part. His mood swings had become increasingly more vile and he had to be excused from his classes due to his ever worsening temper. Hermione did her best to weather the storm of her Potions Professor boyfriend's, if you could even call him that...temperament. This particular night, Snape had taken off following a very emotional argument with said witch. He ran off toward the forbidden forest causing the worried Gryffindor to take off after him.

She feared he would hurt whomever had been unfortunate to cross his path and unlike Lupin, Severus had been in a danger of losing himself to his beast blood. The Wolfish Potions Master had been leaping like mad as he cut through the trees and fallen logs that blocked his blood thirsty path. He needed to hunt. And it had been as persistent as a coming storm consuming a good deal of his raw emotions. Snape's keen ear picked up the sound of easy prey as he lept into the cool night air and landed on a defenseless deer.

Hermione's eyes widened as she noted how ferocious Snape had been given that he had not transformed to kill the creature. The sound of him snapping the wild deer's neck with his ebony clad arms had been more than a bit alarming. It seemed Snape was becoming more and more in tune with his other self than anyone of them realized.

"S-Severus." said the witch in a cautious tone.

Snape didn't look upon her though his obsidian eyes had been filled with a barely sated blood lust.

"You should not have come here." he said in a surprisingly cold tone. "This matter no longer concerns you."

"How can you say that?" asked Hermione a bit hurt by her lover's cold words. "After everything we've shared..."

"Could you think of a more fitting way to pass the time?" he said in the same tone.

The bushy haired witch narrowed her amber eyes at him.

"I won't even dignify that callous remark with a response." she replied. "I don't know what you are trying to accomplish by playing the unfeeling git card but I know you entirely too well for any of this hogwash to make any sense."

Snape rolled his eyes.

He had not appeared to care one way or the other what she thought about his demeanor.

"This isn't going to get us anywhere." said Hermione. "Hircine has been attempting to drive you mad all month...what we need is a new plan of attack."

Snape snarled as the images of blood swirled in his mind. He felt like ripping his flesh apart and running wild. His hormones were getting the better of him, as well as her lingering scent. He had made up his mind not to hurt Hermione, and sought to drive her away in a bid to keep Hircine's plans from coming into fruition.

He could hear the whispers and the goading on the part of the father of man-beasts and found himself in a very real struggle for control over his own consciousness.

"GO BACK TO HOGWARTS!" Snape shouted as he dropped to his knees.

A look of absolute agony filed across his face. Hermione attempted to soothe him but Snape found himself in the grips of another wave of agony. Her touch seemed to make it hurt all the more. For a brief moment she had wondered if staying away from him really had been the best method.

"N-No!" said Snape evidently reading her thoughts. "S-Stay...please...stay...I can't combat this on my own."

The shifting in mood had become the normal standard for when Hermione had to deal with Snape in this condition. He leaned into her touch and there was a moment where the pain seemed to be worth it for him as he continued to defy Hircine's plans for him.

 _ **{"IF YOU WILL NOT BEND THE KNEE TO ME FREELY...THEN YOU WILL SURRENDER TO THE HUNT!"}**_ hissed the voice inside Snape's head.

The Potions Professor yelled out in agony once more as Hircine twisted something inside him.

"NO!" shouted Snape. "I WILL NOT BE CONTROLLED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!"

 _ **{"IMPRESSIVE, I HAVE RENDERED YOU POWERLESS TO YOUR BASER NATURE AND STILL YOU FIGHT."}**_ said Hircine in Snape's mind. _**{"BUT REST ASSURED, YOU WILL SURRENDER TO THE HUNT...YOU WILL KILL THE WITCH AND LEAVE HER BLOODIED BROKEN LITTLE MORTAL CARCASS FOR ME AS A TOKEN OF YOUR LOYALTY."}**_

"I WILL NOT!" shouted Snape fighting with all the strength he had left in him to keep control of himself. "I WILL NOT HARM HER...SHE IS MINE!"

Hermione had been at a loss for words as she watched the dour man struggle to overcome his torment on the inside. The most she could do for him was offer him moral support. Snape's obsidian eyes had been fixed on the witch before him as he continued to fight off Hircine's control. He had been relatively strong in terms of mental defenses given his line of work with the dark lord.

 _ **{"KILL HER MY SON."}**_ goaded Hircine. _ **{"KILL THE WITCH AND TAKE YOUR PLACE AMONG MY PRESTIGIOUS HOUNDS OF THE HUNT!"}**_

"Whatever he's telling you don't listen to him Severus." said Hermione noticing Snape beginning to waver a bit in the wake of his struggle. "You're stronger than his manipulations."

Snape didn't take his eyes off the witch as images of their private relationship flooded his mind. Her amber eyes had been filled with worry as she watched him struggle and the frustration of not being able to actively help him had been written all over her face.

"Severus please..." she pleaded with him. "You have to fight him."

Snape began to spontaneously transform but seemed to halt it mid transformation. A feral growl erupted from deep within him and he tackled Hermione to the ground. Her amber eyes had been wide with the notion of fear but Snape didn't seem phased by it. His body had been pressed into her fragile form and another growl escaped him.

"S-Severus." she said her amber eyes meeting his cold obsidian gaze. "I know you won't hurt me."

She seemed to relax a bit but her concern for him seem to intensify.

Snape let out a low whimper and rested his head against her chest. He began licking at the exposed flesh he managed to get to in the wake of clawing through her attire and she let out a soft moan. His ears perked and he found himself becoming aroused. A grunt escaped him and he found himself more interested in bedding the witch then ripping out her throat, although it didn't stop him from licking it.

"T-Talk to me." said Hermione knowing all to well how to deal with her werewolf lover's wayward hormones.

Snape had been distracted by the sound of her heart beat and the flow of blood in her veins. It caused him to salivate as he dug his half formed claws into the earth near her head. His flaring nostrils took in the scent of jasmine from her hair as he continued to run his tongue along the soft flesh of her throat.

It wouldn't have taken much.

Just a moment of locking his powerful jaws and he would have sunk his dagger sharp canine's into her soft pallet. She would have been gone before she even knew how excruciating the pain would have been. Hermione could feel Snape's half-wolf form tremble with need of what she had no clue but it was clear his intent had been to kill her or rather beast had intended as much before Snape's good sense prevailed.

With a coarse grunt he pulled away from her.

"STAY AWAY!" he growled viciously before taking off into the forbidden forest leaving a fearful and confused Hermione Granger behind.

"SEVERUS!" she called after him, not at all wishing to believe the worst was befalling the otherwise stubborn wizard.

This had all been so confusing, Severus had been managing his condition just fine up until now and due to this Hircine's interjections he was of the mind to kill her indefinitely.

The coldness of the darkened forest only seemed to intensify as Hermione got to her feet. She could only imagine what Severus must have been feeling but she knew better than to pursue him any longer. He had barely managed to hold off ending her life this time, she doubted he would have the strength to do so again.

"Be careful." she said in more of a whispered wish than an actual means of conversation.

Severus Snape had been long gone having made up his mind to get as far away from the foolish young witch as possible for fear of hurting her. The night was a long one as Hermione returned to Hogwarts meeting a concerned Remus Lupin at the edge of the forest.

"He's becoming feral." said Lupin not at all taking his eyes off the forest. "There is nothing more we can do for him."

"I don't believe that." replied Hermione with a determined expression filed across her tear stained face. "There must be some way to help him...He doesn't deserve this."

"Few people seldom do." replied Lupin as he made his way back into the school. "But Severus is a Hound of Hircine...he belongs to the father now."

"Like hell he does." mutter Hermione enraged.

Defeated at least for the moment, she made her way back to Gryffindor tower but not before giving a silent promise to assist Severus however she could until she could free him from Hircine's control.


	49. Chapter 48:Wolfish Delirium Redux

**Chapter 48:** _ **Wolfish Delerium Redux**_

 _ **{A/N: Sorry this took so long had an issue with the muse due to the stress of the move...truth be told I'm just happy to be back on my laptop writing from the phone was not an experience I wish to repeat given the amount of unnecessary auto correcting it did at inappropriate times smh...will fix all errors with that at another time...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Unknown Location,Forbidden Forest..._

 _ **S**_ ights and smells had been a plenty as Severus Snape raced through the darkened trees of the forbidden knew next to nothing about being this deep into the forest nor did he have the mind to care in his present condition. All that seemed to be on his mind was trying to keep from turning around and clamping his jaws down on Hermione Granger's throat in a bid to appease Hircine, The Father Of Man-Beasts. He couldn't believe how her scent and the rushing of blood drew him in. It seemed intoxicating in it of itself. His confusion only seemed to intensify with his state of arousal.

 _How could he? After everything that has happened between the two of them. How could he of all people want to hurt her so badly for the sake of strange creature's request?_

Feeling shame once again over take him he took off in a bid to get as far away from the witch as he possibly could. It had been clear that his mind was not his own and he had not trusted himself to be around anyone whom he could bring into direct harm to appease his blood lust. His heart had been pounding thunderously in his chest as he managed to get himself to a strange cavern. Once he had been far enough away from Hermione, he felt himself being lured into the direction of another familiar scent. It seemed to be enough to convince the beast that dwelled within him to turn it's attention elsewhere.

Without a thought he began to head towards the new scent with as much speed and focus as he head when leaving Hermione on the outskirts of the forbidden forest. A low whimper escaped him as his body began to finish the intensely painful transformation amid his stride. He would not hurt her. He would not be responsible for extinguishing yet another brilliant witch's existence. Another whimper escaped him as he continued to rush toward the familiar scent.

Severus Snape's heart had been thunderously beating in his chest as he raced through trees snapping twigs and low branches in the wake of his speed. His claws were as sharp as a razor and his movements as swift as cascading water. His eyes an eerie obsidian red glow as he made his way to the source of his anguish. The scent that overpowered his other senses and made him transform without the aid of the moon. The Werewolf picked up speed rushing passed a clearing and hopping down a waterfall. The scent growing ever stronger. The mind of the man had been somehow lost in the intriguing chaos of it all, no longer able to fight the overpowering instincts of the beast that dwelled deep within. He had been safely away from Hermione and Hogwarts Castle, that had been good enough for the wizard when he collapsed onto the ground before the scent gave the beast a reason to seek out it's most unusual prey.

The snapping of twigs echoed in the silence of the darkened forbidden forest. Were-Snape snarled as he followed the intoxicating scent toward the source. His heart still pounding thunderously after the spirited run. He could taste the wind upon his tongue and that seemed to intensify his need for whatever it was that drew his undivided attention. He caught the high concentration of pheromones and lept from a misshapen boulder and down into the river.

The bold move brought him crashing down onto a soft warm creature with piercing black eyes and a decidedly wolfish grin.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Library, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Hermione had not been in the mood for socializing when she found herself cornered by Harry Potter as she made her way through Gryffindor tower. His look of concern while touching was quite unwanted as she knew it was only a matter of time before he started asking questions. The green eyed wizard had been suspicious of Hermione working with Snape for quite some time now and with it being known to him that the Potions Master was indeed a werewolf, it was rather difficult not to worry about his dearest friend.

"Mione...do you have a minute?" asked Harry not wishing to draw to much attention to the newly returned young witch.

Said witch narrowed her amber eyes at her best friend and sighed. She knew that there was no getting around Harry's curiosity. It had been well known since his first year at Hogwarts that he had been of course the curious sort.

"Do make it quick Harry." said Hermione with a tired expression filed across her face.

The green eyed wizard quickly noted that her face was rather puffy from recent tear production and she had done little to cover up this fact.

"Well...I..." Harry began not really sure how to approach this conversation. "I was wondering if you had been alright.."

He thought wisely to avoid what he truly wanted to know from her sensing this was not a very good time for such accusatory questions.

"I'm as well as I can be." replied Hermione truly relieved Harry had not been about to ask her about Severus.

"Why not?" asked the green eyed wizard treading carefully.

"I do not wish to talk about it." replied the amber eyed witch quickly as if to end all discussion.

"Let me guess...starts with an S. ends with Snape." replied Harry. "Well, I'm not surprised...that bloke can be a real..."

"Don't." said Hermione cutting him off as her eyes once again became filled with tears. "Not today Harry, please."

Harry nodded understanding that she truly had been in no mood for Snape bashing.

"Aright." he said softly. "I'll...I'll let you get some rest then...we can speak another time."

"Thank you." said Hermione as she turned from him and made her way up the stairs toward the girls dorm.

It had been all she could do to keep from bursting into tears right before him. Harry watched her go as his mind delved into more and more questions. _Snape and Hermione's strange relationship, if he dared call it that had been puzzling ever since the Potions Master was infected by Lupin in third year. That had not been the only bizarre thing on the list, Hermione seemed to have changed rather drastically some how._ The Potter boy could not pinpoint where the change occurred only that it came about rather recent given Snape's sudden influence over her and her lack of time for her friends because of her mysterious project with him. _She didn't even seem interested in what was happening with Ron despite his frequent attempts to make her jealous. Come to think of it not once had she gotten on them about their lack of study habits for this term._ It was official, something strange was going on with Snape and Hermione and Harry Potter was just the wizard to find out what the "greasy git" was up to.

 _HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

 _Hermione Granger's Bed, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts Castle..._

Try as she might, the moment Hermione entered the girls dorm and found herself alone in the comforting darkness of her shared bedroom, she could not control the tears that streamed down her supple cheeks as she took in the ramifications of what was becoming of her Severus. The beast that dwelled just beneath the surface had gotten more uncontrollable with Hircine directing his actions and the fact that he had come very close to murdering her for the sake of his own blood lust had been unnerving.

She didn't know where he was or who far he had fallen into Hircine's thrall but she couldn't shake the feeling that he had been slipping further and further away from the wizard he use to be and into the world of the brutish beast. The intense feeling of absolute fear filled are once more but it had been nothing to do with her own well being. There was no telling what atrocities Hircine had Severus committing in his name. If he had gone feral then there would be no turning back for him, he'd be lost to his own savage nature and she would lose her lover forever. The tears kept streaming down Hermione's cheeks as she pushed the wayward thoughts from her mind. She had no intention of letting The Father of Man-beasts win that easily.


	50. Chapter 49:The Witch, The Werewolf, and

**Chapter 49:** _ **The Witch, The Werewolf, and The Interloper**_

 _ **{A/N: It's been a while since I've updated this one...but I seem to be in the mood to run wild with were-Snape again...it took long because it had to be changed due to some of your heart felt reviews so this is merely compensation...the story should pick back up soon I hope...-S.S.}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Unknown Location,Forbidden Forest, Wizarding World..._

 _ **A**_ feral growl had come from Were-Snape as he found himself towering above what appeared to be the were form of the girl Reka from before. He had not known where he father and brother's had been but he found himself instantly aroused in her company. All thought of Hermione Granger and the command of the father had faded, He simply wanted...needed to mate with this female knowing all too well that she had been in heat and that it had been intoxicating. The large ebony wolf positioned himself behind the submissive female as she rolled over onto her belly hiking her tail and hindquarters into the air. A whimper escaped her as their fur covered bodies. A whine escaped Were-Snape as he found that his enormous beast cock had been painfully hard. He growled when Reka rubbed her warm hindquarters against his protruding flesh. It had been some time since he had taken Hermione to bed and the frustration was evident as he dug his razor sharp claws into the earth splitting it apart with ease.

The need to mate had been controlling his body as the intoxication of this she-wolf's scent continued to leave his mind in a daze. Reka whimpered as she came in contact with his cock and he growled then proceeded to bite at her neck. The rough play only seemed to intensify Were-Snape's lust and he had been about to take the plunge when a voice called out from the trees.

"SEVERUS!" it said getting his attention.

The scent of jasmine hit him and began to overpower the scent of the she-wolf. He let out another whimper before he heard the voice a second time.

 _"STUPEFY!"_

The whole world went dark for the beast.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Unknown Location, Forbidden Forest, Wizarding World..._

Severus Snape awoke to find himself bound to a nearby tree. He growled as his feral side began to bleed into his human form. His eyes glowed with the need to sate his blood-lust and the scent of jasmine had only proved to strengthen that rage that seemed to boil inside him. Hermione Granger made her presence known when she was sure that Snape had been bound securely.

"Severus." she said softly.

He groaned as he continued to struggle against the binds.

"Severus I have a plan." she said steeling herself against his whimpers. "I have been doing some reading, and I found that there is a way to keep from having to obey Hircine's hunt decree."

The Potions Master listened, the last bit of information had gotten his attention.

"T-Tell...Tell now!" he demanded angrily despite what he wished to say.

"According to the reading, you have to hunt something called a white stag." said Hermione. "Once the stag is slain you may ask anything of Hircine and he will grant it as a reward for the hunt."

"UNTIE!" demanded Snape struggling against the bonds. "UNTIE NOW...NEED WITCH...NEED WITCH NOW!"

"Severus, you are still under the compulsion to harm me." said the amber eyed witch sadly. "If I were to do that..."

"UNTIE!" he shouted. "UNTIE...NO HURT THE FEMALE...NEED...NEED NOW!"

"I'm sorry Severus." she said.

"HERMIONE!" shouted Snape struggling against the magical binds that she put in place.

His temper was getting the better of him, as was his apparent baser nature. The amber eyed witch sighed knowing that he was being deeply tormented. He wished for connection with her again, but Hircine's compulsion made that next to impossible.

The witch set up camp for the night not wishing to leave a bound and helpless Severus alone in the woods. There would be questions as to why she had been absent but she had not cared. Her main goal was to help her ailing lover get passed this and possibly find a way for him to deal with living as a werewolf as Lupin had.

Little did she know...the two of them had company in the form of an interloper in heat.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Unknown Location, Forbidden Forest, Wizarding World..._

The she-wolf known as "Reka" made her way into the camp that Hermione had set up. Her wicked smile at seeing a sleeping Severus Snape bound to a tree had been more than a little amusing.

The young she-wolf had her sights set on the wizard's humanoid form but her true target had been the wolf that lurked deep within him. Severus Snape's obsidian eyes opened and he found himself face to face with the seemingly opportunistic she-wolf.

"Too young." he growled noting the scent of her body in heat.

"That's not what you were thinking before." replied Reka with a low growl as she ran her fingers across his bare chest.

"Stupid girl." he said in a vicious tone. "You have no idea what you are getting yourself into."

"You need a mate that can satisfy you." said Reka with a grin. "Not some little witch who doesn't deserve to be on the arm of an Alpha."

"My witch." replied Snape struggling against the magical bindings. "Need my witch...Hermione."

"And the moment you're free you'd probably snap her pretty little neck given how much blood lust you have accumulated." said Reka.

Snape caught the scent of Hermione's jasmine hair once more and a low growl rumbled deep in his throat.

Reka seemed delighted by the sheer aggression Snape showed as he continued to struggle against the magical binds that held him.

"NEED WITCH." he growled with a starved expression filed across his face.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Tent, Unknown Location, Forbidden Forest, Wizarding World..._

Hermione had done her best to get try and get how much Severus was struggling off her mind. She had paid little to no attention to the looming figure standing behind her. In one foul swoop, Severus Snape had managed to capture the trembling witch in his pale arms and pulled her into his kiss. Hermione noted that he had been covered in blood and was sweating profusely.

"Severus...what did you do?" she asked unsure if she wanted to really know.

"My witch." he growled pressing her into his body harder.

She could tell straight away that he had been aroused and did her best to keep a level head. One wrong more and he could kill her in an instant.

Moving rather slowly, Hermione managed to bring her hands to his bare, blood covered chest.

He seemed to delight in her touch and the rumble of something akin to a purr escaped his lips.

"Severus..." she said.

"Need you." said Snape gripping her as the scent of jasmine filled his nostrils. "Need you now."

Before Hermione knew it, Snape had tackled her to the floor and pressed his lean muscular frame between her slender thighs. His antics increased as he ripped apart the constricting clothing whimpering all the while. She could offer little protest as she felt him as she had so many times before but his pace had been frantic.

"My witch." he hissed as his body pounded into hers as if he were looking to reclaim her.

Hermione didn't know what to make of his antics. She feared he'd lose complete control and likely bring about her death before they could make it to the white stag.

She had not known what it was that he had killed before coming to get her but she hoped it was enough to stave off his blood lust. His physical lust for her had been another matter altogether.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Hours Later..._

Severus Snape let out a howl that signaled the end of his frantic coupling with Hermione and collapsed onto his back gasping for breath. Sweat covered the both of them as she lay silent not sure wither her movement would set him off again. The werewolf didn't seem to have any malicious intent toward her at the moment as he rolled onto his side and scooted his body close to hers.

There were marks on her back from the rough treatment her warped lover had given her. They seemed to fade once he kissed them and continued to pull her close.

The blood being all over him was still a valid concern for the witch as Snape nuzzled her shoulder with his cheek.

"S-Severus?" she said unsure if she should disturb him.

"Hmmmm." he replied kissing her shoulder and inhaling her scent.

"The blood on your chest when you arrived...where did it come from?" asked Hermione.

Snape growled and stretched his beast nature was asserting more control given Hircine's influence over him.

"Went for a hunt." he replied.

"Severus that's not an answer." said Hermione growing concerned.

Snape got to his feet and moved toward the tent's exit.

Hermione spelled on a robe and followed him not at all sure she wanted to see what he had done.

There was blood everywhere.

So much of it pooled near a mutilated carcass. She feared the carcass belonged to a human or something with sentient life.

However when they finally stopped, she could just make out what use to be a horn.

"You've killed another deer?" she asked relieved that was all it had been.

The witch's eyes widened when she noted a rather large pile of deer carcasses.

"Y-You've been busy." she said still stunned that he had gotten out of her trap.

She felt the familiar need to vomit when he presented the hearts of these dead creatures to her as he always had.

There was no sign of Reka, possibly due to the amount of force Severus used when he escaped. There had been no doubt that she might have wished for him to lose control and murder his own mate but it didn't quite work out the way she anticipated.

Hermione looked at the wild wizard whom had stolen her heart so soon after saving her life from Professor Lupin. She knew she had to get him under control before anyone from the death eaters got wind of his true potential, especially Voldemort.

"Come back to bed Severus." she said satisfied that he had not murdered anyone. "We have a good deal to do come morning."

The wolfish-Potions Professor followed her back to the tent contented that she had been pleased with his gift of deer hearts.


	51. Chapter 50:Hircine's Prey

**Chapter 50: _Hircine's Prey_**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{"I love the way you rake my skin...**_ ** _I feel the hate you place inside..._** ** _I need to get your voice out of my head..._** ** _Cause I'm that guy you'll never find..._** ** _I think you know all of the rules..._** ** _There's no expressions on your face..._** ** _I'm hope that some day you will let me go..._** ** _Release me from my dirty cage..._** ** _I need to feel you, you need to feel me..._** _ **I can't control you, you're not the one for me, no..."}Control, Puddle Of Mudd**_

 _Unknown Location,Forbidden Forest, Wizarding World..._

 **S** napping of twigs and branches echoed through the floor of the forbidden forest as Were-Snape slaughtered a group of would be hunters aimed at taking out Hermione. The witch had been huddled up against a nearby tree as the other hunters pressed the advantage to get to her. One swipe of Snape's razor like claws and two of them hit the ground screaming in pain as the blood oozed from the deep gashes he left in his wake. The onset had been swift. Hermione and Snape were half way to sleep after their frantic coupling following his escape from her magical binding when the first howl had gotten the Potions Professor's attention.

The presence of a hostile were seemed to trigger a semi-transformation in him and he took off toward the offending were. Hermione got dressed as quickly as possible spelling herself and the tent clean to keep her scent down. She heard scuffling outside the tent followed by a loud whimpering and a cry of agony before Snape returned with his eyes wild and glowing nearly gold from his efforts.

He turned his attention to Hermione sniffing her for a moment before pulling her close to him. The witch was careful not to express any sort of fear as far as he had been concerned and he licked the side of her cheek. She noted the blood that had been splattered over his muscular pale chest and how his hair seemed to stand on end as if he had been poised for an attack.

His claws were protruding from his fingernails and turning black before she could communicate with the seemingly focused wizard.

"S-Severus?" she attempted only to be silenced by the deep rumble of his growl and his grip on her waist turning harsh.

He was in protective mode and ready for any one of the now advancing were-beasts to make their move.

One such brave fool followed the other and Severus beat them into submission before turning his attention back to a stunned Hermione Granger. She had never seen him move so fast or with such ferocity. It had been like the fight with Greyback but more intense and his apparent recklessness with the blood of beasts had been evident.

One of the attacking were's had been thrown into a tree where Snape proceeded to break his spine making him crippled.

The enraged were-Snape broke the arm of another snapping it to the bone as if it had been the wish bone of a turkey after a Thanksgiving feast.

The ebony werewolf easily disposed of his wolfish brethren in a bid to protect his mate and urged her to take off further into the forbidden forest.

The attacking were's cornered both her and Snape at a nearby tree and attempted an simultaneous assault in a bid to get to her. Snape had been two moves ahead of them snuffing out that idea and leaving a pile of corpses at his feet while Hermione aimed her wand stunning any that got two close while Snape did the fighting.

She wondered why Snape couldn't command the other wolves and figured it had to do with the father of man beasts overriding his control.

The bodies seemed to pile up at an alarming rate before two brave younger wolves managed to get onto Snape's back clawing at his rather large and muscular shoulder blades. Their claws had been razor sharp as they ripped through his ebony flesh and caused him to growl in rage. He threw one of them off but not before the second wolf bit into his chest.

Incensed, Were-Snape plowed his own razor sharp claws into the offending werewolf's neck effectively killing him in an instant.

Blood had ran pooling the base of the strange tree from the pile of corpses and the ebony wolf doing most of the damage. The horde of were-beasts seemed to thin out for a moment as a panting Hermione sent of spell after spell in a bid to keep herself and her lover protected.

The fighting was taking it's toll on Were-Snape however and he found himself becoming overwhelmed by the numerous attacks.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Base Of A Tree,The Forbidden Forest, Wizarding World..._

The rather keen nose of Were-Snape had taken in a strange new scent that drew his attention from the stamina draining fight with the other were-beasts toward something that looked to his eyes as almost unobtainable prey. Hermione seemed to see it as well as she gave the next order while shielding herself via her magic.

"There it is Severus!" she shouted. "Hircine's white stag...you have to kill it...kill it and he'll let us be."

With a whimper he turned to the witch missing a blow from another were-beast.

"Go get it Severus." urged Hermione. "It's the only way to end this madness."

The beast took off toward the beautiful large white stag, of all the annoying aspects of this hunt to get his attention the one name from his mortal brain instilled in him a definite blood lust.

 _Potter._

The white wisps of otherworldly magic hovered around the creature as it grazed rather lazily strutting about as if it had not a care in the world.

 _Kill Potter._

The ebony werewolf known as Severus Snape took off like a rocket poised for murdering this beast once and for all.

 _Kill Potter._

 _Kill Potter._

 _Kill Potter._

The words replayed in his head as his heart beat thunderously in his massive chest and the rage turned into absolute bloodlust.

 _Kill Potter._

 _Kill Potter._

 _Kill Potter._

The great white stag rose it's head noting the rapidly advancing ebony werewolf and took off deeper into the forest.

Snape had been much faster than the creature ever could have imagined, his hate propelling him as he launched from a toppled boulder and managed to wrap his large body around the creature as it continued to thrash and attempt to flee.

The taste of copper enriched blood filled his mouth as he latched his dagger sharp canine teeth into the long and wiggling neck of the white stag. Were-Snape dug his razor like claws into the soft white flesh of the suffering beast as his eyes shifted from a dull yellow color to red-orange in accordance with his deeply rooted bloodlust.

The white stag let out a strangled cry as it once more attempted to break free of the heavy werewolf.

 _Kill Potter._

 _Kill Potter._

 _Kill Potter._

The beast was not to be denied and the man's vicious rage at the one called Potter only intensified his desire to see this creature's end.


	52. Chapter 51:Wisdom Of The Father

**Chapter 51: _Wisdom Of The Father_**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Unknown Location, Forbidden Forest, Wizarding World..._

 **D** rops of blood had oozed from the severed head of the fallen white stag as Were-Snape seemed to calm a bit. He took off back toward the tree where he had left his mate. The blood trailing behind him as he clawed the ground on all fours with his lengthy tail poised. His ebony fur clad muscular frame rippled as he moved swiftly with the neck of the beast dangling from his powerful jaws. The rumble of his growl put an end to the further advancement of any were-beasts on the magically shielded witch, whom had been nearing the brink of exhaustion by the time he showed up. The sight of the white stag's head had been enough to halt any further attack as the ebony werewolf brought the dead head toward Hermione and layed it at her feet.

Resisting the urge to recoil in fear given the massively bulging eyes of the deadened creature and the amount of crimson blood leaking from it's severed neck. The indentation of Snape's dagger sharp teeth had been evident in the soft flesh as he made his way toward her. The were-beasts watched in amazement as the base of the tree shifted once the blood of the white stag pooled at it's roots.

Hermione's amber eyes widened once she realized they had not taken refuge beneath a large tree but a hand carved statue. A totem if one were to be correct. She immediately recognized the shape of a rather large man with wolfish claws for feet and hands like a man that grasped a spear. His body was muscular and his legs powerful, the perfect hunting specimen. His head had been like that of the dead stag and the eyes as wild as that of the wolf. She noted something of a tail behind him and an ancient necklace made of the bones of a hawk.

"Hircine." she said recalling a similar image in the book she read in the Hogwarts Library.

Snape looked up at the stone carved statue and tilted his head in confusion.

Before anyone could make a move the booming voice of Hircine "The Father of Man-Beasts" echoed through the small section of the forbidden forest.

 _ **"Well done little Prince." he said seemingly pleased. "You have become the master of the hunt, not only turning my prized hunters into prey but capturing my white stag at the same time."**_

Snape gave the statue his full attention.

"For this feat of keeping me entertained and following the spirit of the hunt, I shall grant you two boons." continued the seemingly pleased Hircine. "The first is what you value most, the little witch is free of my call for blood...you've embraced your wolfish nature and that is all that I initially required of you."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Y-You mean you did all this just to make him act more life a wolf?" she asked.

Hircine chuckled in apparent amusement.

 ** _"Fear not little one...the second boon I grant to you both is information." he replied._**

With a subtle glow in his eyes, the statue of Hircine bid the rest of the were-beasts to flee as he turned his attention back to Hermione and Snape.

 ** _"Your Severus Snape and I have been in the midst of a stale mate since he was but sixteen years of age." replied Hircine looking Snape over. "I was poised to have him join my pack when I was presented with a very impressive plea from the one you call Dumbledore."_**

"Dumbledore?" asked Hermione confused. "What does The Headmaster have to do with this?"

 ** _"Upon the second encounter with this illusive prince, I was encountered by the one you call Dumbledore." continued Hircine. "He bargained that I could have the prince if I should spare the lioness...I knew not then how clever he had been as he bound my son to the lioness where I could not fully retrieve him nor could any other given she is who commands him through my blood."_**

Hermione looked over at Snape confused.

"I-I command?" she started.

Were-Snape lied down on his belly curled up around the witch awaiting her newest orders.

 ** _"Why look so surprised?" asked Hircine. "The one called Dumbledore arranged for you to be the leash that binds the beast and as such he nor any of my blood is allowed to infect you...you are immune to the call." said Hircine with his eyes glowing white like that of the stag. "The most illusive of the prey and as such the beast seeks independence from you...yet cannot be unbound."_**

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the statue.

Severus could not have hurt her even if he wished to and it was all because of a pact Dumbledore made with Hircine the night Severus was attacked by Professor Lupin.

"All this time...Dumbledore was simply using Severus for a way to control the werewolves before Voldemort could get to them." she said understanding the Headmaster's motives.

It also explained why she wasn't infected during her own encounters with both Severus and Greyback. The other's were not allowed to infect her despite their attempts.

"I...I don't understand." she said looking from Snape to Hircine. "Why make him do all this with the stag if he couldn't hurt me to begin with?"

 ** _"What father doesn't wish to see his son rise to the challenges presented to him?" asked Hircine. "Severus has served me well...and as such he may retain my gifts and speak with my voice to any who bares my blood."_**

Snape rolled onto his stomach in a bid to get Hermione to give him some attention.

 ** _"Treat him well lioness." said Hircine before fading from view along with the white stag's head. "Until next hunt."_**

Once everything settled down Hermione turned her attention to Snape whom had been whimpering as he scooted closer to her hand. The exhausted witch sighed and rubbed his belly watching as his leg kicked much like that of a dog in reaction to the affection she bestowed upon him.

"At least I know I can't be turned into a werewolf." she said.

Snape seemed to fall into a deep sleep as she noted his beast-blood had calmed and he was reverting back to his human form. Once his reverted transformation was complete, she found herself stroking his pale muscle toned belly.

"What am I going to do with you." she whispered as he grunted in his sleep.

The injuries he suffered from his fight had gotten her attention and she took special care in mending his wounds and dressing them. The lack of attire due to his full on transformation had come into play and she transfigured a pair of ebony trousers for him. After several minutes of resting in the same spot at the base of the statue.

Hermione finally levitated the sleeping wizard and set up camp once more. She had her fill adventure and shock for the remainder of the day.


	53. Chapter 52:The Antics Of The Meddlesome

**Chapter 52: _The Antics Of The Meddlesome One_**

 _ **{A/N: I apologize for the delay but after being told by a reviewer in a pm that this story is comparable to a "Roy Moore fantasy" it kind of pissed me off..I've been writing this story for years and it was way before this S.O.B. came to light as a creep...In the future, if any one is going to criticize my work please read the entire story if it's not for you then move on...I made it a point to keep underage elements from the tale by employing time-skips and the use of a time turner for the then underage Hermione to fit with how Severus becomes infected...while the Potions Professor struggles with his attraction to his student the wolf does not see age but merely his mate...give Snape's wolf behavior is a mix of my Skyrim and Dragon age Origins experiences and actual behavior from the wolves I've raised it was not intended to promote any type of behavior along the lines of Roy Moore or any other pedophile...for those of you whom have been reading this story for years, I apologize for the minor rant..."}  
**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons,Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **S** everus Snape awoke in the middle of the night to find he had been in bed alone, and back at Hogwarts. The call of blood had been quelled with his defeat of the white stag and Hermione had been safe from his impulsive need to harm her. He vaguely recalled the fleeting image of Hircine before everything went blank and he awoke here in his own bed.

There was no sign of Hermione and the absence of the witch only seemed to make him anxious.

The Potions Master climbed out of bed walking toward the front room noting for the first time his lack of clothing. His head had been fogged by images of blood and combat as he moved on instinct toward his well hidden stash of firewhiskey. He thought at first to pour himself a glass but the wild instincts prevented such trivial antics for the time being and he simply downed the bottle shortly after uncorking it.

The door to the loo opened and Severus noticed Hermione had been standing clad in her Hogwarts uniform with her amber eyes resting on his exposed and enticingly muscular pale form. Snape grunted as she eyed his enormous pale protruding cock as he slammed the bottle down and made his way over toward her. The scent of her hair assaulting his senses as memories of the previous night came flooding back to him. He approached her with swift movements not at all free of the beast mind that had lingered following the meeting with Hircine.

"Settle down Severus." said Hermione as he glared down at her wanting so badly to scoop her into his arms and pound her into the stone via his cock.

He let out a low growl as she sighed stroking his bare chest with her soft fingers.

"Mine." he said in a gruff tone.

"We're back at Hogwarts now." said Hermione in an even tone. "I need you to calm down."

"No calm." he growled bitterly. "Want witch."

"Severus." said Hermione looking deep into his wild eyes of obsidian. "We have a war to prepare for and work to do here in the castle...I know the best blood has been hard to resist for the past few days but you need to find a way to calm yourself...we can't allow Voldemort or his death eaters to find out about your blood status."

Snape sniffed the air surrounding his witch for a few moments before closing his eyes and attempting to regain control over himself. He had been out of it for three days, it was the longest he had ever been under the direct influence of the beast blood and it made it harder to come to terms with her rational way of thinking.

"Severus?" said Hermione with an arched brow as she watched him intently.

"I hear you witch." he replied opening his eyes as the wild beating of his heart subsided.

"Good." she said seemingly relieved.

In truth she couldn't have taken it if he had become wild again, his antics from the past night had left her sore as it was.

"Do you require a pain potion?" he asked noting the slight hesitation in her step.

"I brewed one while you were sleeping." she replied. "It's just taking a moment to take effect."

"As you wish." he replied making his way over toward the sofa and lying on his back.

With a wave of his hand he got the fire going in the fireplace warming the naturally chilled room. Hermione made her way over toward his desk and sat down rather gingerly. Something of a prideful smirk filed across Snape's face as he watched her. He had seemed to enjoy the display his domination of her had caused. The beast in him had been satisfied with his reclamation of it's mate and he turned his attention to more pressing matters.

"How long was I gone?" he asked noting that his mind had cleared some.

"Three days." replied Hermione honestly.

"Did I give you any trouble?" he asked concerned.

"Not much." replied the amber eyed witch. "You were consumed by lust for quite some time...it was almost dangerously so."

"I recall taking you in the woods." said Snape looking up at the stone ceiling. "It wasn't my finest hour in terms of seeing to your welfare love."

"It's fine." replied Hermione briefly recalling the brute force of her lover as he thrust into her mindless to his lust for her.

"I vaguely recall blood being spilled...a good deal of it." he said seeming concerned.

"You killed the white stag and fended off a horde of Were-beasts." said Hermione honest once more. "That's when Hircine showed up."

"Hircine?" asked Snape in confusion.

"The father of man beasts...the one whom made you an alpha werewolf." explained the witch. "He told us that he had turned you after striking a deal with Dumbledore.

"Albus?" asked Snape suddenly alarmed. "What's he got to do with..."

Hermione noted the rage file across the Potions Professor's face as he got off the sofa and summoned his attire.

"Severus?" she asked concerned.

"That son of bitch...he wanted control of the Were-beasts given that Lupin is utterly useless in that regard...he wanted to beat the dark lord to them." muttered the angry wizard as he marched over toward the fireplace and tossed in a bit of floo powder.

"Severus what are you doing?" asked Hermione getting to her feet as well.

"I could have fucking hurt you...do you have any idea what could have happened if I could not control myself?" asked Snape enraged. "If you hadn't used that time-turner...he fucking gave it to you didn't he?"

Hermione had not known why that seemed to matter.

"Yes." she replied meeting his eyes.

"Third year...the same year I was attacked by Lupin." said Snape putting the pieces together.

"Yes." replied Hermione. "But it was to save Buckbeak and Sirius..."

Snape rolled his eyes at the mention of his most hated enemy.

"That was only part of the reason girl." hissed Snape glaring at the emerald flames. "He fucking knew!...HE STILL FUCKING KNOWS!"

Hermione had been unable to follow her lover's line of thought.

"What does Dumbledore know?" she asked confused. "And what does it have to do with the time turner?"

"Think girl." hissed Snape once more. "The meddlesome old sod knows I'm fucking you...he orchestrated it form the very beginning...it's why he used you as a means to control me...he knew I'd never be able to control myself around you...so he gave you the damn time-turner to make it legal...so the ministry wouldn't come sniffing around and none of us would be any the wiser."

Hermione's amber eyes widened for a moment.

"P-Professor Dumbledore wanted..." she began unable to say it out loud.

"Yes." replied Snape calming some as he noted the horror file across her face. "He wanted to control the Were-beasts in the war...and he wanted me to be bound to the will of the order despite my alpha status...the only way to accomplish this was by using you...the sympathetic little Gryffindor lioness whom had been at my side the day of the attack...the perfect tool for his masterful plot"

"If I hadn't used the time-turner..." said Hermione thinking back.

"I would have taken you by force no matter your age." replied Snape truthfully. "I believe Lupin kept him informed about my potential as a Were-beast...the fact that I am an adolescent caused a good deal of panic for him...and as such he took a precaution to ensure the inevitable would occur with minimal consequences."

"Why?" asked Hermione stunned by this revelation. "Why would he do such a thing?"

Snape sighed.

"You are expendable as far as he is concerned...unlike..." he began.

"Harry." replied the shaken witch as she looked down at the stone floor.

"I am sorry, Hermione." said Snape meeting her eyes once more. "You did not deserve such treatment...I do not regret being with you in any fashion but had I taken you by force...our relationship would have been quite different indeed."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"What do we do?" she asked unsure of how to proceed.

Snape sighed once more and backed away from the floo.

"We'll just have to keep all our cards close to our chest...as the muggles say." he replied.

The Potions Master made his way over to the shaken girl and wrapped his arms around her.

"I do not regret a moment of our time together." he said again. "I am merely upset at the lengthy of deception our Headmaster had gone to just to have his desired outcome...I fear worse for what he has in store for the remainder of the war."

"I don't regret our time together either Severus." she said meaningfully as she gazed into his wild eyes of obsidian. "I'm just scared that Dumbledore thinks so little of me...or at the very least considers me nothing more than a pawn."

"Welcome to my world." replied Snape with a smirk.

The two lovers shared a passionate kiss before breaking apart and resolving themselves to go about their day as if all was well. Hermione ventured back to Gryffindor tower and Snape went to his office to prepare his lesson plans for the day.


	54. Chapter 53:Call To Order

**Chapter 53: _Call To Order_**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}  
**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Dining Hall,12 Grimmauld Place, Muggle World..._

 **12 G** rimmauld Place had been buzzing with the discussion of what was to be done about Voldemort's return and the subsequent stigma of Harry James Potter being considered Undesirable Number One in the eyes of The Ministry Of Magic as well as the increasing number of attacks against muggles turning up in the Daily Prophet. Remus Lupin had been on edge with his transformation seen to be taking place in the light of the full moon and Sirius Black seemed intent on baiting Severus Snape into yet another physical altercation. Hermione did her best to keep her composure despite wanting nothing more than to hex Dumbledore and Sirius both for what they've done to Severus.

Molly Weasley had been the loudest on in the room as of the moment objecting to having the children become officially a part of The Order Of Phoenix. She cited it as being much too dangerous given their age, conveniently forgetting how young all of the current members had been once they founded the Order during the time of the first wizarding war.

Harry had been adamant about becoming apart of the group given that he had little choice in not being involved in the war from the time he had been one years of age.

Ron had been reluctant to challenge the will of his overbearing mother but he decided to stand by his best friend and offered to join as well.

Hermione had not been pleased with the way everything pertaining to Severus had been handled in the past few months, especially where Dumbledore's antics had been concerned but she agreed with Harry about having been involved in the second wizarding war since the start of her journey to Hogwarts. She too petitioned the elder members to join the cause.

Severus had not liked the idea but said nothing despite his obsidian eyes flickering with annoyance. It was to be expected on his part of course, he had been opposed to either of the younger witches and wizards joining the battle directly. His position as Potions Professor gave him time to examine their collective strengths and weakness and as a whole he saw that neither of them were capable of standing up to full grown death eaters in a true battle to the death.

"I say let them fight." said Sirius Black in support of the younger Gryffindors. "Hell we need all the help we can get."

"What exactly do you mean by we?" asked Snape glaring at Sirius Black rather murderously. "I didn't recall seeing you participate in any of the fighting for the past fifteen years."

"I've fought death eaters like you before Snivellus." countered Sirius narrowing his eyes at Snape. "I just happened to have been..."

"Taking it easy within the safe confines of Azkaban while most of us have been on the front line." said The Potions Professor still glaring at Sirius. "You may not know the effect of seeing bodies drop after every perversion of magic has been set loose upon them nor the stench that lingers when a mangled corpse is left to rot while war continues to wage around it...but here in the real world Black.. the battle field is no place for unproven children."

"I am not a child!" shouted Harry taking offense to Snape's words. "I can fight as well as the rest of you."

"As can I." replied Hermione narrowing her amber eyes at her lover.

"Of course Potter is in quite a hurry to meet his very just end...a sentiment I see he gets from his so called godfather." said Snape ignoring Hermione and turning his gaze back to Sirius. "Perhaps our enemies will lay waste to you both and this war would be over quicker than we anticipate...it will be a true example as to Black's parenting skills I am sure."

Sirius jumped up from the table and got into Snape's face.

The furious growls exchanged by the both of them caused a good deal of worry on the part of the on lookers.

"How about I demonstrate my combat skills on a death eater right here right now Snivellus." said Sirius in a gruff tone.

"I'd love to see you try." growled Snape as his obsidian eyes began to glow in blood-lust.

"Only one of us is a real Order Member turn-coat." barked Sirius Black aggressively.

"I never needed anyone to to assist me with my duels Black...wouldn't the odds be out of your favor considering you little group is missing a few members?" growled Snape as his body tensed.

Hermione could tell right away that he had been poised for an attack.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" shouted Dumbledore letting his voice rumble like thunder as he glared at the two warring wizards. "We have pressing matters to discuss and there is no place for your petty childish squabbles!"

Sirius Black smirked as he continued to glare at Snape.

The Potions Master was about to say something when Dumbledore turned to him.

"That is enough Severus...this is an order meeting...I suggest you go cool down for the time being." he said in a cold tone.

Snape managed to get control of himself and the glow faded from his obsidian orbs.

"As you wish...Headmaster." he said taking his leave of the group.

He had not even looked in Hermione's direction as he exited the dining hall.

Lupin shook his head.

"Why'd you have to bait him Padfoot?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Sirius outraged. "He's the one that started in on me."

"You know why he objects to the young ones being apart of the order." replied Lupin. "He makes a valid point..."

"And so does my godson." replied Sirius Black narrowing his eyes at the agitated Werewolf.

Lupin rolled his eyes.

"Do what you'd like." he said. "But never forget that this is not some children's game."

Harry seemed to delight in his small victory as Dumbledore and the remaining order members swore the three young Gryffindors into the order of phoenix ranks. Once the ceremony concluded, Hermione went to find Severus.

She had traveled down to the basement only to find that he had been long gone. Given his foul mood and the soon to be approaching full moon, there was no telling what sort of trouble the Potions Professor would find himself getting into.


	55. Chapter 54:Murder Most Foul

**Chapter 54: _Murder Most Foul_**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}  
**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **Warning: Mature Content Ahead, Implied Rape elements, Sexual Content...**_

 _Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 **E** yes of furious obsidian had gazed from beneath the white ivory mask he wore as pro his requirement when attending the call of his dark master, Lord Voldemort. He had donned the tell tale robes of soulless gray and swept toward the chosen meeting site as instructed by the burning pulse of The Dark Lord's call as it hissed within his mind. The Potions Professor fought to suppress his fury with Sirius Black as he landed in a swirling cloud of formless black void into the center of an open pasture. He recognized from the looks of the old barn and the single room house that they had been on some farm in the countryside but all the livestock had been slaughtered and the rich copper scent of blood hung in the air like mildew in a dark and damp basement.

"Ahhh S-S-Severus-s-s, I am pleased that you could make it." hissed the serpentine-like mass of huddled flesh known as The dark lord.

"Am here as instructed, My Lord." replied Snape bowing despite the beast in him taking offense to such a demeaning act.

"As you can s-s-see...we've s-s-started the fes-s-s-stivities-s-s without you..."hissed the dark lord once more. "Come...join us-s-s."

Snape got to his feet and moved about the farm noting the relatively amused laughter as well as he screams of agony coming from within the small muggle house.

More laughter followed by unintended moans filled his keen ear and the tale tell sound of violent rutting hit his ears. The unmistakable scent of a woman's arousal hit his nose and teased his nostrils as he entered the house. Seared flesh and cracked bone had also gotten his attention causing the seemingly collected Potions Professor to salivate before catching himself.

The sight of Lucius Malfoy leaning against a far wall with his arms folded across his chest in a bored stance had caught his attention.

"Fancy meeting you here." he said attempting charm despite the strange background effects. "The boys were...restless it seems."

"A muggle farm?" asked Snape trying to keep his wolfish antics suppressed.

"You know the dark lord...he does seem to have a sense of humor." replied Lucius.

"Obviously." replied Snape turning his attention to the huddled bodies of two young women crying in the corner. "Are they of age?"

Lucius shook his head.

"One thirteen and the other fifteen." he replied looking a bit sickened.

"How shall we handle this?" asked Snape not at all wishing to engage the frightened girls.

"The dark lord is here this time." replied Lucius.

"Are we end their misery then?" asked Snape hearing the rutting in the other room continue along with the laughter.

Lucius met his gaze unsure of what to reply.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _12 Grimmauld Place, Muggle World..._

Hermione could not sleep, her constant worry over Severus had been at the forefront of her mind. Molly Weasley insisted the young Gryffindors spend the night before being returned to Hogwarts at the late hour for fear of a death eater attack in the dead of night. The other members of The Order of Phoenix had been in agreement.

Unable to keep from tossing and turning, Hermione made her way toward the kitchen for a glass of water. Severus being furious at her choice to join the Order of Phoenix in an official capacity had been all she could see. He had not been anywhere on the property when she went to search for him. As the witch continued to wrestle with what she could have done differently given the situation with his wolf-blood, she heard the front door open and the footsteps leading toward the kitchen.

She let out a gasp when she felt the familiar yet moderately forceful grasp of her lover as he pressed her into the kitchen counter.

"S-Severus." she said in a nearly breathless tone.

The scent of herbs, fresh earth and blood caught her attention.

"Severus where have you been?" she asked.

The low growl that rumbled deep within his throat had been the only reply she had gotten.

"Severus answer me please." she said suddenly terrified by the thought of him having hurt someone.

"I had no choice." he said licking the exposed flesh of her neck.

"What did you do?" she asked not at all liking the sound of his words.

"They were so young...I had to..." he replied pressing his body further into hers against the counter.

"Severus?" asked Hermione feeling her breath hitch as he nibbled at the flesh of her neck.

"So much blood." he growled. "Couldn't keep it away...had to kill."

"Whom did you kill?" asked Hermione nervously despite her body's reaction to his antics.

"Killed them all." he replied grunting as he thrust forward pressing his engorged trouser covered cock into her equally covered backside.

"Tell me." she said softly.

Snape suddenly pulled back lifting the young witch into his arms and against the fridge. Her slender thighs wrapped around his waist as he fumbled with his trousers loosening them with one hand and holding her up with the other.

With a grunt, he ripped her knickers and threw them to the wayside as he thrust his pulsing appendage into her warmth catching her off guard and causing her to gasp from lack of breath.

"T-Talk to me." she said managing to make her mind focus despite the slight pain of being impaled by the lustful wizard werewolf.

"Did not kill the children." he said driving into her harder. "Killed parents...so much blood."

"What happened to the children?" asked Hermione suppressing a moan.

"Lucius...take them...safe." grunted Snape starting to lose himself in his lust."Dark lord call...dark lord make us kill."

Hermione sighed a bit in relief that Severus had not gone out to hurt anyone following his altercation with Sirius Black, but had instead been summoned by Voldemort for a death eater meeting.

"Severus...don't you think we should go into the basement...before the others see..." she said trying to reason with the violently thrusting wizard.

His only reply was a low growl as he lifted her into the air once more but this time she had still been wrapped around him.

"As you wish..." he growled and moved their passionate display to his basement quarters.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Basement, 12 Grimmauld Place, Muggle World..._

No sooner had Severus gotten Hermione into the basement, he spelled away their constricting attire and slammed her onto his make-shift cot pounding away at her warmth very much like the animal he was in a bid to find relief for the throbbing sensation in his cock. Hermione let out a series of unconstrained moans and struggled to keep up.

The wolfish grin that spread across the pale face of Severus Snape had been a tell tale sign of his dominance of his mate.

He whimpered like a dog as her eyes rolled in the back of her head as wave after wave of his potent seed filled her agonized slender form. Hermione had missed the softer more gentle aspect of his love-making but given his anger at Sirius Black, she expected nothing less than the brute force he was exhibiting at the moment.

Once the waves of excitement had died down, Snape pulled away from her as the wild beating of his heart subsided.

Hermione had still been collapsed onto his make-shift cot and unable to keep her eyes open. The last thing she recalled was the sensation of his wet tongue lapping at the exposed sweat drenched flesh of her belly and thighs before she had given herself to sleep.

The soft warm sensation of what appeared to be a contraceptive charm had been what carried over into her dreams.

Snape grunted looking down at the sleeping witch and curled up beside her on the cot magically altered to hold the two of them as their naked forms pressed together. His large pale hands gripped her youthful body and he too drifted off to sleep.


	56. Chapter 55:Beast At Heart

**Chapter 55: _Beast At Heart_**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}  
**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _12 Grimmauld Place, Muggle World..._

 **P** anic filled the house hold as Everyone upstairs frantically searched for the evidently missing Hermione Granger. Snape had been snoring quite loudly as he rolled onto his back pulling the still sleeping witch onto his chest as she rested her head beneath his chin. Her breasts had pressed against him and her slender hips met his as they continued to dream in the wake of their tiresome act prior to the dawn's arrival. Molly Weasley had been on about what a mess the kitchen had been and the apparent noting of claw marks on the kitchen counter.

Snape grunted as he felt a warm pressure on his engorged cock and shifted on the cot once more. He had been giving himself over to the beautiful woman of his dreams when the sudden pounding on his door had jolted him awake. He attempted to ignore it, finding it had been most annoying but whomever it was persisted. Filled with annoyance and relative rage at being awoken so rudely, he raised himself from the cot and left Hermione sleeping.

The Potions Master had not been thinking when he opened the door revealing to a very stunned Molly Weasley his pale muscular form in full. The plump witch's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as she glared at him unable to speak for a few moments, something no one thought possible in terms of her constant yammering.

"S-Severus?" she attempting to recover from her shock.

"What the hell is the meaning of this invasion of my privacy Molly?" he asked rather aggressively.

Attempting badly to avert her eyes, Molly Weasley tried to force her brain to function.

"Severus...Miss Granger appears to have gone missing." she said. "Everyone has been looking for her for hours."

Snape narrowed his eyes at the red head witch.

"And you are bothering me with this because?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Well we we're wondering if you'd seen her." she said finally.

"As you can see, Molly I was only recently asleep." he replied rather smoothly. "Perhaps she simply went out for the day...we are in the muggle world...try her parents home..or even the shopping mall...isn't that were girls usually go to hide themselves from overbearing hermits such as yourself?"

Molly sighed knowing it had been a waste of time to even have a conversation with the agitated wizard before his morning coffee.

"I get the point Severus." she said with a sigh. "I'm sorry to have bothered you."

Snape rolled his eyes slamming the door in her face before she went on with more useless apologetic notions, he had after all been surrounded by Gryffindors.

Turning his attention back to the sleeping witch in his cot he smirked.

The entire house would be out looking for her and all the while she was here, nestled rather snuggle in the confines of his make-shift cot within the basement. Snape climbed into the cot, this time his body had been towering over the sleeping witch as he nibbled at the exposed flesh of her body. A soft and sleepy moan passed through her soft pink lips and she opened her amber eyes to greet him.

"You're aggression is getting to be as bad as Lupin's." she said stroking his pale muscular chest.

"I suppose it was inevitable given how close we are to the full moon." he replied continuing to nibble on her flesh in a playful gesture. "You have the entire household frantically searching for you as we speak...and all the while you are here naked as the day you were born and enticing my cock, such a naughty little witch."

He crushed his pale lips into her soft pink ones causing her to moan once more.

"Not now Severus." she whimpered as she felt him part her thighs. "You were a little too rough last night."

Snape noted the tender flesh between her legs and whimpered in sympathy.

"I apologize." he replied. "The closer the full moon gets...it appears the more my aggression becomes a problem."

"I'm just glad that you didn't hurt anyone." she said.

Snape looked at her as the guilt came over his face.

"I did hurt someone...two someone's in fact." he said sadly. "I remember having to torture a muggle woman...she had been severely beaten and raped by the other by the time I got there...Lucius and I managed to save the children but she and her husband were...the playthings of the dark lord for hours before I was ordered to put them out of their misery."

Hermione noted the sadness behind his eyes.

"I'm sorry." she said stroking his face.

"I was so angry when I got here...all I could think about was what I was forced to do...and how Albus manipulated this entire situation with my werewolf status." he continued. "Then I saw you...standing in the kitchen and I wanted you...I wanted you because I knew it was the only way to make all those feelings go away at least for a little while...I never meant to cause you pain...I lost control."

"I know." replied Hermione. "Well just have to think better of our impulses while the danger of the full moon lingers."

Snape nodded kissing her lips in a soft slow manner.

"I've got a potion here...it should do the trick." he said attempting to make up for his brutish nature.

"That would be lovely." said Hermione attempting to sit up as he left the cot to retrieve the potion.

She noted the tattered remains of her night dress on the floor as Severus returned with a phial of swirling pink liquid.

"At least I recalled the contraceptive charm." he said handing the phial to her.

"And I recalled the silencing charm." she said uncorking the phial and drinking down it's contents.

She had been surprised it tasted like strawberries, another attempt to make up for his antics she was sure.

"Have you eaten?" she asked.

"Not yet." replied Snape.

"I suppose we could get some breakfast while the house is empty." she said.

Snape nodded in agreement feeling his stomach rumble in the wake of her suggestion.

"But first some more appropriate attire is necessary." he said with a smirk at recalling how shocked Molly was to see him without his trademark attire.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Kitchen, 12 Grimmauld Place, Muggle World..._

Snape had been amused when he passed by the covered portrait of Sirius Black's whore of a mother and she shrieked about him being a "filthy half-blood beast." The look of absolute fear that had come out of her tone seemed to amuse him further. Hermione shook her head noting his increased antagonizing antics. The two of them sat down and raided the fridge, with Severus mostly eating everything in sight and leaving the kitchen a right mess as Molly Weasley walked in.

"Severus Snape you get out of my kitchen!" she shrieked worse than the old hag in the portrait.

Snape chuckled and turned his attention to Potter and Weasley whom had been amused as well as stunned by Molly having the audacity to chase the bat of the dungeons with a wood broom.

"I-I never thought I'd see the day." said Ron with his mouth agape.

"Close your mouth Ronald before you catch flies." said Hermione.

"What's going on with Snape?" asked Harry not taking his eyes of the wizard narrowly avoiding the broom that threatened to come crashing down on his head.

"He's going through a phase apparently." replied Hermione turning her attention toward the empty study.

She left the boys to their amusement and went to curl up with a good book feeling a good deal better since ingesting the potion Severus had given her as well as a good meal.


	57. Chapter 56:By The Light Of The Silvery

**Chapter 56: _By The Light Of The Silvery Moon_**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}  
**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _12 Grimmauld Place, Muggle World..._

 **V** ibrant colors of shimmering blue and deep purple had been all around as Severus Snape climbed out of his make-shift cot and made his way toward the door to the basement. He could see the silvery-white glow as he moved ignoring all of his rapid breathing and the thunderous pounding of his heart had been all the mid-shift-werewolf could hear as his obsidian eyes glared up into the night sky. Luna had returned in all her bright and shiny glory as her song bathed the world below. The beat blood that had been coursing through his veins making them bulge and contract. Hermione had jolted out of her sleep knowing all too well what was going to happen. The groans and roaring of Remus Lupin had gotten the attention of the cautious witch as well.

"Severus?" said Hermione reaching the end of the stairs as she watched the poised Potions Professor tense up further. "Where are you going?"

"She calls to us." he growled. "Her song...so...sweet."

Hermione noted the full moon for the first time since she had awakened as Snape made his way toward the front door.

"Severus wait!" she shouted grabbing his arm on instinct.

A low growl rumbled deep within his throat signaling his heightened aggression.

Hermione noted the strange white glow of his eyes as he continued to move through the entrance hall.

"Severus, you can't go wondering off out there." she said trying to reason with him.

"Let go." said Snape in a stern tone. "She calls to us."

Unable to stop him, Hermione watched as he took off out the door followed by a whimpering Remus Lupin despite Tonks' best efforts as well. Her eyes widened as she noted Severus Snape being a werewolf for the first time.

"S-Snape too?" she said shocked.

Hermione nodded.

Tonks sighed.

"Come on." she said spelling on her attire and grabbing her broom.

Hermione had done the same following close behind.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Beast-Mind:_

 _So many sights and colors had been before the beast as it raged against the prison of flesh in a bid to follow the call of Luna. The blue and purple hazed world had been almost peaceful as the ebony menace sprang forth from the pale flesh confines that kept it at bay. He had been in a strange place, as nothing smelled familiar aside from the muggy wet dog beside him._

 _A low growl rumbled from his throat as the bones of the beast began to lengthen and a tail sprouted. Razor sharp claws dung into the damp soiled earth below him as more pain and twisting continued to unleash the monster within._

 _The soft warm glow of Luna's silvery light had been the only comfort as the ebony wolf whimpered in agony. The other wolf had been whimpering as well as the transformation continued leaving a sickly looking runt cowering in the moon's light. He had been pathetic. A sniveling whelp when faced with true Ebony Were had been impatient as he took off toward the strange scents in the night._

 _More colors of soft yellows and rancid greens sprang up._

 _The unyielding blood-lust of deep red had been gone but the need to hunt had been forever present._

 _The cool breeze of the late night had done little to effect the beast as it raced through the world finally set free once more and basking in the sweet song of the beautiful Luna._

 _HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

 _Were-Lupin:_

 _The gray one raced behind the Ebony Were, he had been rightly named Alpha and spoke with the voice of the father. He raced across something that was called a street causing several cars to stop an hunk loudly. It was difficult to see them with the sudden onset of fog. The Females had been close. The one called Tonks had caused the fog to protect them._

 _The Hermione Girl had been with her chasing after the Ebony Were._

 _The Alpha was her mate as Tonks was The mate of The Gray One._

 _Were Lupin raced behind The Ebony wolf and into a large open field._

 _The whimpers had been constant as he took in the scent of the Alpha's dominance and cowered behind tucking his tail between his legs despite not actually having one. The weak one was fearful of discovery. She was not weak nor did she cower. She was his mate and as strong as he should have been._

 _HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

 _Open Field, Muggle World..._

Tonks had been fast on her feet coming up with that fog as they flew over the street. Were-Snape had been rushing through the field seemingly having set his sights on wild boar hunting in the field.

"How long has Snape been a were?" asked Tonks curious.

"Since third year." replied Hermione.

"And how long have you two been fucking?" asked the former Student of Hogwarts turned Auror.

Hermione's face turned beet red.

"H-How did...?" she began unsure what to say.

"Once you go wolf..." began Tonks with a smirk until she noticed Lupin rushing into what looked like a rough stream. "REMUS!"

The gray wolf's ears perked and she took off after him.

Hermione had been left to deal with Snape whom had been rolling around in the grass panting as he looked up sniffing the air around him. He seemed to know that she had been there and she landed to greet him.

"Severus." she said walking over to the ebony wolf as he rolled onto his back. "You are so not funny git."

The Ebony Wolf stretched it's body lying on it's vastly muscular stomach before her.

He yawned and watched her as his tail slapped across the ground.

"You know the fur is starting to grow on me." she said rubbing his head.

He rolled into her touch.

"Sometimes I wonder about you." she said looking fondly into his obsidian eyes.

Were-Snape tilted his head in confusion.

The sound of Tonks' screams had gotten Hermione and Were Snape's attention.

He raised up on his legs and arms as if he had been a true wolf and Hermione took off toward the sound of Tonks' distress.

With a low growl, Were-Snape followed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Open Field, Muggle World..._

Tonks let out a scream of agony as she and Were-Lupin found himself attacked by a small pack of werewolves. They had been attempting to get Tonks but Lupin blocked their attempts. His scrawny dog-like appearance had not been much of a threat to them despite his efforts to keep his mate safe. Hermione jumped into the fray without thinking scooping Tonks up from the ground as she did her best to nurse her bleeding arm.

One of the more aggressive Werewolves lunged at Hermione invoking the wrath of The Ebony Alpha whom had made short work of the surrounding creatures snarling in response. There was little they could do however as Snape's eyes glowed blood red and he puffed out his chest in a grand display.

"Bow." he growled.

The offending Werewolves looked at each other unsure why their bodies seemed to move against their own will.

"Bow low." growled Snape in command.

Tonks' eyes widened as Hermione got out her wand and began healing the claw marks.

"What the hell kind of werewolf is he?" she asked.

"He's a Hound of Hircine." replied Hermione with a hint of pride in her tone as she noted the dominate display he put on for her benefit.

"A...a what?" asked Tonks confused .

"It's an old and rare branch of the werewolves we know of." explained the amber eyed witch.

"Well." said Tonks seemingly impressed. "I guess you lucked up there Granger."

"How so?" asked Hermione with an arched brow.

"You're fucking the most powerful werewolf in existence." chuckled the Shape-shifting witch.

Once more the amber eyed witch turned red.

"Oh don't look so surprised Granger...I've been fucking my wolf since third year."

It was strange to see Tonks so relaxed despite altercation with the other werewolves.

Lupin whimpered moving toward her only for Severus to growl noting how close he had been to Hermione.

Hermione stepped away from Tonks so Lupin could inspect her. She turned her attention to Were-Snape as he dismissed the whimpering lesser werewolves and made his way back to her.

"Thank you." she said softly as he collapsed at her feet rubbing his head against her hand.

Lupin lapped at Tonks' formerly wounded hand and sat beside her yawning.

"At least they're safe." said Hermione taking her cures from Lupin and sitting beside Snape whom had curled his body around hers in a bid to protect her.

It was strange having someone know exactly what she was going through to confide in, it was especially strange that Tonks knew that she and Professor Snape were lovers. For the time being the werewolves and their mates basked in the light of the silvery moon.


	58. Chapter 57:The Master's Bidding

**Chapter 57: _The Master's Bidding_**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}  
**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **N** othing had been quite the same for the junior members of the order of phoenix. Harry had become more and more obsessed with bringing down Voldemort to the point of isolating himself from everyone as if he had been in this battle alone. Ron was interested in dating and since he had made the Quidditch team, he was more so into his own self image and whatever attention he could muster from the other girls at Hogwarts. Hermione had heard he was currently dating Lavender Brown. She didn't see it as a big loss as her studies and her relationship with her werewolf Potions Professor had taken up the majority of her time these days. She spoke to Harry in passing but his feud with Severus kept him at a distance most of the time.

Tonks and Lupin would venture out now and again hanging out with them during and after the full moon which only seemed to annoy Sirius Black given he spent a good deal of time stuck at The Order Of Phoenix Headquarters. Hermione kept her distance from the old sod if only to keep Severus from killing him. The days seemed to pass in a blink resulting in some combination of study and the young witch waking up to find herself in Severus' bed only to rush out at the early hours of the morning to avoid being found out.

It was always apparent that Dumbledore knew about their physical relationship, of course he had been the reason for it. The rest of the staff had been oblivious to it mostly given how careful they had been. Draco remained in Severus' quarters given his wolfish tenancies, he had become almost as cranky as Severus during the full moon.

Severus had been pulled in several different directions mostly because of his various commitments to the two most powerful wizards in the wizarding world as well as to his witch.

Things seemed to quiet on the home front for a while but that was before Harry started having the strange serpent dreams. Hermione knew next to nothing on how to assist her best friend but she attempted none the less. Ron had done his best to assist Harry despite being met with the cold shoulder and angry yells for him to mind his own business, it was all to obvious for everyone that Harry Potter was experiencing a shift in his persona.

Classes seemed to go by in a blink as more work began to pile up and Hermione threw herself into it head first. It was nice to focus on something other than her growing anxiety over Harry and Severus' shifting situations despite it only being for a short time.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Severus Snape did his best to keep from fuming as Dumbledore gave him yet another life threatening task. The Potions Professor had been well aware of the intent his current employer had for him following the events of Lupin's attack and why he bound him to Hermione Granger of all people. The twinkling blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore had been focused rather intently upon the younger wizard.

"We cannot risk the dark lord forming a deeper alliance with the werewolves." said Dumbledore stressing the danger of the situation.

"So what do you wish for me to do about it?" asked Snape with an arched brow.

"You are the only werewolf capable of uniting the warring beast factions." said The Headmaster. "You alone speak with the voice of Hircine."

"I have other obligations to see to in case you have forgotten." hissed an annoyed Snape despite himself.

"And I am sure you will do your utmost to see them through." replied Dumbledore not in the least deterred.

"You ever stop to think that you ask too much of me old man?" asked Snape.

"I would not have asked this of you if I had believed you incapable of succeeding Severus." replied Dumbledore.

Snape did not need the old fool to stroke his ego with a half-arsed compliment.

"And what am I to do with the girl?" he asked as if uninterested. "I have no doubt of her company being forced upon me given how much you value holding my leash."

Dumbledore seemed pleased at the idea.

"I believe Miss Granger, Remus, and Tonks will be most valuable in assisting your efforts...and since Draco cannot be out of your presence given his brash nature, he is to accompany you as well." said Dumbledore seemingly pleased with himself.

"And what of Mr. Potter?" asked Snape.

"You leave the matter of Harry Potter to me." he said. "For now, I require you to gain the werewolves favor in the upcoming days."

"Miss Granger's absence from the school is to be excused then?" he asked.

"Mandatory Field research with her Potions Professor out to be a significant enough excuse to tide the inquisitive nature of the students here." said Dumbledore.

Snape rolled his eyes, clearly the old sod thought of everything.

"If there is nothing else Headmaster." he said.

"That will be all Severus." said Dumbledore moving toward his desk.

Taking his leave, Snape made his way back to his quarters to ready himself for the up coming trip.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Amber eyes had not left the sight of _The Rivermist Plant_ as Hermione Granger documented every shift of their leaves and spontaneous color change. The focused witch had been so engrossed in her work that she had not paid any attention to the prowling Severus Snape as he entered the Ingredients room closing the door firmly behind him.

She let out a gasp when she felt the evidently worked up wizard press his eager form against hers.

"Severus." she said losing herself in his touch.

A smile filed across the sallow pale face of the seemingly determined wizard.

"It's about time I got you alone witch." he growled as he crushed his pale lips into the exposed flesh of her neck.

"I've both had busy schedules." she replied gripping the table as Snape continued to push his body into hers.

"Hmmmm." he purred licking her neck before nibbling at her neck once more causing her to moan.

"Draco..." she began.

Snape grunted thrusting his hips into her bent form.

"The boy is out with his friends for the moment...he can take care of himself for at least an hour." he growled.

Hermione noticed the strange red glow coming from _The Rivermist Plant._ It seemed to be reacting to the heightened pheromones Severus was releasing. The Potions Master's lustful obsidian gaze fell on the plant as well.

"It appears the plant reacts to Werewolf pheromones." he said with a wicked smirk. "I believe this matter requires further investigation...The Headmaster did after all put me in charge of your current project."

"What?" asked Hermione hearing something along these lines for the first time.

Snape chuckled rather darkly for a moment.

"Apparently you, Lupin, the strange morphing girl, Mr. Malfoy and I are to take a little trip to meet the other wolves." he said kissing Hermione's neck once more. "Your involvement is strictly due to research."

"And does this research have to do with the reproductive aspects of a werewolf...because it seems to me that the course is quite promising." she replied as he wand-lessly spelled away their constricting attire and positioned himself behind his willing witch.

In a savage thrust he gripped her hips and continued to pound into the warmth he had come to relish since his affair with the insufferable know it all began. The fact that this was mostly due to Albus Dumbledore's meddling made it all the more twisted in terms of his mind's eye. Hermione gripped the table scattering her parchments as Snape continued to obtain his fill of the young witch's trim.

"Severus..." she said in a breathless moan.

Snape clawed at the table leaving behind his bestial marks as his pace increased.

 _The Rivermist Plant_ shifted from red to white to pink to crimson as if trying to document the werewolf wizard's passion in the wake of their act taking place beside it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _ **An Hour Later...**_

Snape let out a deep howl as his release washed through him and his witch whom had been pinned against the table amid the scattered parchment and weeping from the force of her desires getting the better of her. Breathing rather ragged, Snape bit at the flesh of her neck effectively leaving a mark and punctuating his passion with a final thrust into her depths before pulling away leaving her drenched in a mix of sweat and the scent of their frantic coupling.

Snape's lengthy raven hair had been soaked as he slicked it back from his face. It had curtained around his face in the wake of his antics with Hermione. He kissed the witch on her exposed back and proceeded to spell them both clean and replace their collective attire.

 _"The Rivermist Plant_ seems to react to you the most." she said struggling to catch her breath. "You've caused five color changes in the last hour."

"Seven." replied Snape catching his breath and kissing her once more.

Hermione turned her attention to the plant and noted the new golden hue.

"I apologize for losing control." he said spelling a pain potion toward her.

"It's been a week." said Hermione drinking it down despite the bitter flavor. "I suppose it's to be expected given your brutish nature...but would it be too much to ask for you to get back to the more gentle aspect of love-making?...you don't need to claim me every time Severus I'm already yours."

Snape smirked at his beautiful young lover.

"I promise you witch...once this business with the Werewolves is over, I will make up for the beast's lack of charm." he replied kissing her as himself and the overwhelming sense of aggression had faded.

"I love you." said Hermione stroking his sallow pale cheek.

"I love you too." he replied meaningfully. "And I meant what I said about the up coming need to prepare for this trip."

"So I've heard." said Hermione with a small smile. "You think Draco will behave himself?"

"My godson has no choice in the matter." he said. "Neither does Lupin for that matter."

Hermione smirked before kissing him once more.

She turned her attention toward gathering the parchments he had scattered and collected them in order for her research. Snape readied himself for the trip as well collecting much needed potions and ingredients for the journey. He had not been too thrilled about having Lupin along despite their current standing being tolerable but he was pleased to have both Hermione and Draco's company. His standing in terms of Nymphadora Tonks had been neutral as she was an adept student and a clearly capable addition to the Order of Phoenix.

For the moment the beast within had been sated as far as it's lust had gone and Severus could once more attend to matters deserving of his full attention, Like the need for the Werewolves to follow his instruction against Voldemort. They had been lacking major leadership since the death of Greyback, at Snape's own hands months prior. Now was the perfect time to bend them to the will of the father.


	59. Chapter 58:Camp Night

**Chapter 58: _Camp Night_**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Happy Holidays those of you whom celebrate them...}  
**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Uncharted Forest, Unknown World..._

 **H** owling winds and numerous trees had been what greeted the traveling group consisting of Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Everyone had been well aware of Snape's alpha status and that he was engaging in a less than practical relationship with Hermione Granger given he made no attempts to keep his hands to himself during their trip. Tonks had often been amused by the wolfish desire of her former Potions Professor and how he seemed even more wild than Remus in terms of his gifts from Hircine. Draco had been pouting most of the trip annoyed that he too had to make the trek and that Pansy was not welcome among the group of travelers no matter how much he protested.

"It's getting late." said Hermione noting how dark the sky had gotten.

"I suppose we should set up camp." said Lupin.

"I'm all for a bit of rest." agreed Draco still pouting despite his agreement to rest for the night. "I'm starving."

"Can't have hungry werewolves prowling about." said Tonks looking at a sheepish looking Lupin.

"I...I agree that a rest is in order but it is ultimately Severus' decision." he said.

"The lady says we rest so we rest." Snape agreed scanning the area. "Ladies would you be so gracious as to set up camp while the men gather wood for the fire."

"Of course." said Hermione noting the almost wild look behind her wizard's obsidian gaze. "Do be careful."

Snape smirked as he looked down at her his gaze bordering on smoldering.

"Always." he replied before taking off without another word.

Unlike the other werewolves present, he could be moved into a transformation without having to yield to Luna's call which made him all the more dangerous.

"There he goes." said Draco with a sigh.

"He's only making sure we are not disturbed should the others be out for a hunt." said Lupin offering a bit of wisdom from an older werewolf's perspective.

"I did not recall asking your opinion." growled Draco in a hostile fashion.

As far as he was concerned, Lupin was the cause of all his grief given that he had originally infected Snape back in third year.

"He's just trying to be helpful." said Tonks narrowing her eyes at the spoiled Pureblood boy.

Draco rolled his eyes knowing all too well that she was shagging Lupin.

"He should have been helpful in taking his _Wolfsbane_ potion back in third year!" shouted the angry werewolf teen.

Lupin rolled his eyes.

"The whelp does have a point." he said with a growl of his own. "Had I taken the potion none of us would be here now...let alone having the boy and Severus infected."

"At least we have a way to reach the werewolves before Voldemort does." said Hermione sympathizing with the former Gryffindor Professor. "That never would have been possible before especially with Greyback around."

Draco sighed.

He had been out of sorts ever since his transformations began. It was difficult being an adolescent as a wizard and now he was having to deal with raging hormones as a werewolf. The junior Malfoy took off into the forest unable to stomach the sight of the sheepish wizard whom had caused his current condition by infecting his Head of House.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Uncharted Forest, Unknown World..._

Severus Snape had been opposed to the impulse to mark his territory for only so long before the beast within overpowered his mortal wizard reasoning. He took off toward the nearest row of trees and unzipped his trousers. A steady stream of urine blasted the trunk of a few rows giving off his scent in warning for all whom had approached. He growled and made his way to another row before finishing off a nice radius in line with their soon to be camp. He had just finished marking the last row of trees before his keen ears caught the yelp of someone in peril.

The Potions Professor quickly adjusted his attire and took off toward the sound of the distress. A low growl rumbled from his throat as he noted that it had come from Draco. Fearing the worst for his pup so to speak, Snape leapt into the air and tackled another werewolf in half beast form bringing them to their knees with a swipe as he protected the downed younger werewolf.

"Uncle." said Draco whimpering in pain from his broken arm.

Snape's fury at seeing the boy injured got the better of him and his obsidian gaze began to glow red.

"Bow." said Snape forcing the strange werewolf to his knees.

A whimper escaped his lips as he struggled against the command unsure of what was happening to him.

"Bow low." growled Snape trying to keep from killing this weakling.

He turned his attention to Draco whom had been in a half were form as well.

The junior Malfoy had made for a beautiful werewolf, given he had been ivory in color and his gray eyes seemed to add to his intriguing form. Snape sat beside him whimpering as the beast in him seethed from having his pack member injured.

"Rest now." said Snape as his eyes continued to glow.

Draco began to relax as Snape healed him and the pain dissolved.

The offending half-were continued to whimper as Snape made his way back toward it after having made sure Draco was fully healed.

"Speak." he commanded rather forcefully.

"W-What are you?" it asked. "I was...hunting.."

"Do you not know how to tell the scent of a werewolf from that of a mortal?" growled Snape angrily.

Before the strange werewolf could speak Snape invaded his mind and noted he had been a Kin-slayer.

The rage continued to fill him as he noted what the fiend had planned for Draco.

"You dare attack my pup?" growled Snape enraged.

"L-Let go...let go!" shouted the offending werewolf.

"Kin-slayer." hissed Snape as he proceeded to break every bone in the offending werewolf's body.

He then cast him into the wilderness via his magic and escorted Draco back toward camp.

"Come boy." he said hanging his arm around the younger werewolf's neck.

Draco gave no objections as he made his way back with his Godfather.

"Next time kill." instructed Snape with his eyes glowing.

Draco nodded in agreement.

"Yes Uncle." he said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Campsite, Uncharted Forest, Unknown World..._

Hermione had gotten a bit restless as she set to work erecting a large tent for the lot of them as well as everything they would need for the reminder of their stay in this strange place. She paced powerful wards and charms all around as added protection for them in case the forest dwellers decided to pay them a visit. Snape had returned with Draco, whom seemed to be in a better mood as Lupin and Tonks entered the tent with a basket full of fish.

There was a nice warm fire going and everyone seemed content to be somewhere that resembled a safe place for the night. They weren't even a third of the way to the summit of wolves where Snape was to sway the man-beasts to Dumbledore's cause.

Following a quiet supper, Lupin sat beside the fire with Tonks in his arms.

He had seemed more at ease when in her presence which did wonders for him in terms of his usual antics.

Snape had not wasted any time pulling Hermione into his arms as he too gazed into the fire. The bushy haired witch rested her bushy head against his chest watching the flames dance as his heart beat calmed her further.

She had truly loved him.

This strange werewolf wizard of hers.

She had not known wither to thank Lupin or Dumbledore for their collective efforts making this strange relationship a reality.

Draco seemed contented following diner and had been well on his way to sleep despite not being with his mate during such an occasion. Hermione felt a little badly for the Junior Malfoy given that he was without Pansy on such a beautiful night.

"For once I am grateful to the old sod for suggesting this trip." said Snape leaning down enough to press his pale lips into the soft warm flesh of Hermione's neck.

"I never would have pegged you for the romantic type." said Tonks with a smile as she looked Snape over.

"I'm not." replied Snape in a low growl. "But I promised the witch I'd make an effort."

Hermione smiled.

"And you are doing a very wonderful job." she said as he continued to kiss her. "But we do have a lengthy trip to continue."

"That we do." replied Tonks turning her attention to Lupin. "What do you say we turn in for the night?"

Lupin's eyes held a fleeting flicker of desire for a moment reflected by the fire. He got to his feet with Tonks' help and they bid Snape and Hermione good night before turning in on their side of the massive and heavily protected tent.

Snape's own obsidian gaze flickered with desire as he too got to his feet.

"Come along witch." he said in a slightly aggressive tone.

"You promise not to lose control?" she asked.

"I will lose all control and take you right in front of the fire if you do not comply." growled Snape.

Hermione smirked at him.

"You can be such a beast at times." she said almost as if it were endearing.

Snape smirked as they went toward their end of the tent.

Draco slept blissfully unaware of the wolfish antics going on with the older werewolves and their chosen mortal mates. The flames died down as the day come to a close and the journey to the summit had only begun.


	60. Chapter 59:Lasting Attraction

**Chapter 59: _Lasting Attraction_**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Happy Holidays those of you whom celebrate them...}  
**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{"** **I may not always love you...**_ _ **But long as there are stars above you...**_ _ **You never need to doubt it...**_ _ **I'll make you so sure about it...**_ _ **God only knows what I'd be without you...**_ _ **If you should ever leave me...**_ _ **Though life would still go on, believe me...**_ _ **The world could show nothing to me...**_ _ **So what good would livin' do me...**_ _ **God only knows what I'd be without you...** **"}God Only Knows,The Beach Boys**_

 _Uncharted Forest, Unknown World..._

 **S** weat blasted and out of breath Snape lied beside Hermione on their makeshift bed looking up at the tent's roof. Hermione had done well with preparing for camp it seemed as a sated smile filed across his bearded sallow pale face. The witch beside him stretched beneath the crisp white sheets that covered their exhausted bodies. He had managed to keep control of himself this time and it pleased her a great deal. It was strange to think their union had been possible due to negligence on Lupin's part and a seedy pact Dumbledore made with Hircine.

The amber eyes of the contented witch opened as she turned to face him.

"That was..." she began unsure how to describe their antics.

"Incredible." he finished meeting her gaze. "I never get tired of having you witch."

Hermione giggled a bit as Snape scooted closer toward her.

"I have to admit...using that time-turner device was the most brilliant thing I have ever come up with." she said. "Otherwise...we'd both be suffering with needs unmet."

Snape nodded in agreement.

"One of us would be suffering with needs unmet love." he admitted. "You weren't even privy to the urge before..."

Hermione crushed her soft pink lips into his pale ones before he could finish.

"I am now." she said as he scooped her into his arms and they lied back against the plush pillows that lined the bed.

"I've missed the simple act of just being in bed with you." said Snape in a serious tone. "It's been quite difficult for me to ignore the call of the beast blood...and there is always the constant fear of being overtaken by it."

Hermione stroked his bearded cheek.

"Severus...you're not alone in that plight." she said. "I fear what could happen to you every single day...not to mention what would happen if it were discovered that you were a spy for the Order."

"I don't mean to make you worry." said Snape with a sigh. "It's all still rather new to me truth be told."

"What's new to you?" asked Hermione curious.

"Having someone other than the Malfoy's give a damn wither I live or die." he replied honestly. "Especially, given that someone is a bushy haired insufferable know it all."

"You git." said Hermione in reply as she smacked his arm. "I'll have you know it's taking a good deal of effort not to hex you right now."

"Is it really?" asked Snape with an arched brow.

"Yes." replied Hermione folding her arms against her bare chest.

Snape chuckled at her attempt at pouting.

He wrestled her against the mattress despite feeling exhausted.

His pale lips crushing into her soft pink ones.

"I love you." he said meeting her gaze as his tone turned serious once more.

"I love you too." she said just as serious as she met his gaze.

"When this war is over...I'd like to..." he began stopping short as he knew not how to express what he was feeling at that very moment.

Hermione seemed to know what he was trying to say.

"Severus...I'd like it if you and I could continue our relationship after the war." she said.

"I know that it's a lot to ask...given my status as a werewolf and my apparent age in comparison to yours..." he said only to be silenced with a kiss.

"I just want you to promise me that you'll be safe." she said in a rather serious tone. "No matter what happens...I need to know that you'll comeback to me."

Snape smiled rather sadly at her for a moment.

"I could ask the same of you." he said. "There's no telling what wild goose chase that idiot Potter will have you on next and I can't guarantee that I'll be there to put an end to it."

"I'll be careful." promised Hermione.

"Better still I'd appreciate it if you avoided battle all together." said Snape. "It's one of the reasons I've agreed to this idiotic trek during war time."

"Severus...we each have our parts to play in this war and I am not some wall flower needing to be preserved to make you feel better." said Hermione rather defiantly. "If you can fight in this war so can I."

Snape sighed not wishing to get into a row with the witch, he simply had not thought it wise have her on the front lines.

"Very well witch." he growled meeting her gaze once more. "Prove your Gryffindor valor if you must but know this...should any harm come to you I will not hesitate the slaughter all those responsible...and so help Potter if he is the cause of any suffering on your part."

"Severus..." began Hermione.

Snape climbed out of the bed and made his way out of the tent and into the open night air.

The amber eyed witch sighed.

While she appreciated that Severus had cared for her, she was as much apart of this war as he had been and there was no way she was going to walk away before she saw the end of Voldemort. Still, she feared what Severus would do should anything terrible befall her during the fighting. He wasn't a wizard that parted with attachment every easily and him being a werewolf only seemed to make that all the more unbearable for him.


	61. Chapter 60:An Ambitious Resolve

**Chapter 60: _An_** ** _Ambitious Resolve_**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}  
**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Uncharted Forest, Unknown World..._

 **N** ight fall had greeted the still sweat blasted wizard Severus Snape as he stood amid the encampment of trees outside the large tent that his mate Hermione had erected in a bid to give them shelter. He had still been quite upset following their disagreement in terms of her role in the upcoming war and needed to get some air to soothe his wayward temper. The Potions Professor had come to care for the foolish girl a great deal in the past few years since becoming infected with lycanthropy. Truth be told he had loved her more than she would ever know given his past entanglements. It was difficult for him to imagine her even getting so much as a hangnail in the face of the impending battles.

Snape stood in the cold hoping it could alleviate the agony of his distressed heart as he tried to bury the images of holding his former love in his arms following her murder at the hands of the dark lord. He had not wanted the same fate for Hermione. He would use every bit of power he could obtain in a bid to keep that from happening even at the cost of his own life.

Still wrestling with his thoughts, Snape had been joined by a shivering Hermione whom could not sleep without him.

"Severus...how long are you going to pout?" she asked.

"I did not ask to be disturbed witch." he said rather bitterly.

"And I did not come to ask to disturb you wizard." countered Hermione narrowing her amber eyes at him.

"Is there a point to you freezing out here in the cold or did you just come to annoy me?" asked Snape arching a brow at her.

"I came because you know I can't sleep without you." she said.

"You sleep in the tower while we are at Hogwarts." said The Potions Professor folding his arms across his pale chest.

"This is different." the young witch insisted. "I know you're close by and haven't gotten into any trouble when were are there."

"You mean you take it upon yourself to track my movements via the fabled Marauders map of old." said Snape.

Hermione had been amazed that he knew about it given that it was suppose to be a well kept Gryffindor secret.

Snape rolled his eyes at her apparent shock of his knowledge of the blasted pranksters map.

"I did attend with the very fools whom had created it...mostly to torment me of course." he said.

"Come back to bed Severus." said Hermione trying to reason with him. "Please."

"I do not have time for your foolish girl antics." he said with a sigh.

"Severus please." she pleaded once more afraid he'd do something terrible in his fit of anger. "I'm sorry that I upset you."

Snape sighed once more.

"It's not that I..." he began trying to find the correct words, he had learned the hard way how powerful they could be from a relationship standpoint. "I know that you are a highly capable witch and quite resourceful...but there is a good deal of potential in someone coming after you to get to me...or at the very least using you to harm Potter...I can't...I can't lose you Hermione...not after all this time."

Hermione sighed this time moving to stroke his sallow pale cheek.

"Severus...I can't promise that I won't get hurt." she said. "But I haven't ...we haven't gotten this far by just sitting on the side lines...I promised to be careful and that is the best that I can do...I'm sorry if that makes you unhappy but I mean to see this through."

Snape nodded in understanding.

"Come witch." he said. "You need your rest."

Hermione smiled at him as they made their way back into the tent.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

 _The Tent, Uncharted Forest, Unknown World..._

Remus Lupin had been sitting up in bed as his sorrowful brown eyes took in the pale blue light of the moon. He had spent the better part of his life fearful of it for a long as he could remember. It was only with Severus around that he truly felt at peace. Possibly, due to him knowing that he could not harm Tonks with Severus in control of his rabid beast mind.

The sleeping witch had been curled up beside him well worn from their previous love-making session and at peace with their relationship despite the risks loving someone as cursed as he had proposed.

It was strange to find himself apart of a pack for the first time in his life and strangely calming.

He had still aimed to make good on his promise to atone for his mistakes concerning Severus Snape in the past, as the memories of the cruelty he had his infamous school mates put the poor half-blood Slytherin through had lasting effects. The poor wizard had enough to deal with given his grunt status as apart of the dark lord's army and Dumbledore's most treasured spy.

Lupin sighed as the memories of a tortured boy haunted him still.

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 _The Whomping Willow, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 _A furious teenage Sirius Black narrowed his eyes at the badly hexed teenage Severus Snape. The lone Slytherin had a broken arm and a busted jaw by the time the Marauders had gotten through with him. James had been particularly vicious that night given that Snape had escorted Lily to the Yule Ball. Lupin had attempted to get his mates to lighten up as far as punishing Snape had been concerned but they ignored him._

 _"Snivellus what have I told you about talking to Gryffindor women?" asked James as he glared murderously at the gasping Severus._

 _Severus spit blood onto the ground and rolled onto his side trying his best to ignore the pain that shot through him._

 _"Fuck you Potter." he said rather defiantly._

 _Sirius Black had taken it upon himself to kick Severus in the face breaking his abnormally large nose in the process._

 _The sickening sound of flesh and bone being crushed by the heel of a boot had made Lupin's stomach turn._

 _"You see that Mooney...direct hit." said Sirius triumphantly._

 _"That's enough." said Lupin noticing that Severus wasn't moving. "Why isn't he moving?"_

 _"He's just taking a little nap Mooney nothing to worry about." replied Pettigrew seeming to be grateful that it wasn't him in Severus Snape's place._

 _Lupin couldn't hear Severus Snape's heart beat even with his keen wolfish hearing._

 _"He's not breathing." he said concerned. "And it doesn't sound as if his heart his beating."_

 _"What are you talking about?" asked James not at all believing his friends dramatic reaction. "Snivellus is fine...he's as resilient as a cockroach..."_

 _"And twice as ugly." added Sirius Black with a chuckle._

 _Lupin had not been so sure as he kneeled down and flipped the ailing wizard onto his back._

 _"His heart's not beating." he said frantic._

 _The other Marauders began to panic._

 _"Shit." said Sirius Black knowing he'd go down for murder following that last kick._

 _"Fuck!" said James thinking of how he would not be able to explain this away to Lily if Severus died._

 _"Do something." said Pettigrew more fearful of being sent to Azkaban for being an accessory to murder._

 _Lupin got down on his knees and started firing off every healing charm he could recall. One by one they failed and the desperation increased with the other three Marauders hightailing it and begging for him to do the same. Determined to bring the seemingly dead wizard back Lupin continued to cast charm after charm until finally one worked and Severus Snape took a long deep breath before coughing and tensing up in the wake of what happened to him._

 _"I...it's going to be alright." said Lupin meeting his eyes. "I'm taking you to the infirmary."_

 _Severus Snape trembled in fear as Lupin reached out his hand._

 _"I won't hurt Severus...that was never my intention." he said._

 _"It seems hurting me is all anyone has ever done." said the embittered teenage wizard. "Why should you be any different?"_

 _LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

 _Uncharted Forest, Wizarding World..._

Remus Lupin sighed as he looked out into the open sky. He had been cold from standing outside the tent but he needed the fresh air it seemed. He had been a terrible person during his time at Hogwarts as a student but he meant to assist Severus Snape in not only this war but this mission to sway their wolfish brethren to Dumbledore's cause.

As far as he had been concerned it was the least he could do given that Snape had gone above and beyond to ensure the Order's victory over Voldemort and his death eaters. The mistrusting wizard's motivations had possibly been renewed in the wake of his relationship with Hermione Granger and it meant all the more to Lupin due to his own relationship with Tonks to see this through.

A weary smile filed across the face of the sheepish wizard before he too headed back into the tent.

 _Both he and Severus Snape had seemed to come a long way since those days at Hogwarts._


	62. Chapter 61:Wild Heart

**Chapter 61: Wild Heart**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}  
**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Tent,Uncharted Forest, Unknown World..._

 **T** he powerful scent of jasmine and the small bundle of warmth beside him had awoken the sleeping werewolf as he stretched noting the morning had come as the rays from the sun had been powerful enough to illuminate the tent without the use of magical lamps. The Potions Master had still been completely naked and given to his baser nature considering the impulse he had to mount the still sleeping young witch beside him. He immediately set about nibbling at the exposed flesh of her neck and maneuvered until he was towering above her much as he had the previous night they spent in this place. A low growl escaped him as he lapped at her bare chest running his lengthy tongue along her supple young breasts. Hermione let out a soft moan as Snape positioned himself to plunge into her warm depths not at all bothered by the fact that she had been sleeping given the pungent scent of her arousal from the moment he bit at the flesh of her neck.

"S-Severus..." said Hermione awakening in time to fully appreciate her werewolf lover's powerful thrusts.

A low grunt was his response to her as he gripped the sheets near her head to the point of shredding them beneath his protruding claws. The Potions Master had not known what made him so wired to claim his witch given his antics the night before but the need to consumed him once more. Hermione figured it was the direct response he had to being surrounded by other male werewolves.

His possessive streak had been amusing when he was in full control of his wolfish tenancies but here it was translating into hours of him ravaging her already exhausted form until he was satisfied that she was all his.

"It's...morning." she said struggling to form coherent words as she looked into his harsh obsidian eyes.

"Need...witch." growled Snape thrusting harder as his muscular upper body tensed.

Hermione let out a soft moan before the overwhelming sense of pleasure filled her and she found herself screaming out.

"SEVERUS!" she shouted.

It only served to increase his aggression.

"My witch." he hissed. "MY FEMALE."

"Yes." said Hermione getting lost in the antics he had initiated. "Severus...always."

"My witch." he growled as his pace increased.

He had been so busy claiming Hermione that he failed to note that they had not been the only ones awake in the tent as Both Lupin and Tonks made the morning rounds packing for further travel and getting something akin to breakfast together.

The former student witch Tonks had come to ask the sleeping couple if they wished to attend breakfast and found herself stunned by the level of ferocity her former Potions Professor exhibited in his love making. She wondered how a girl like Hermione Granger could last with such an aggressive partner. Lupin had his moments but Tonks was no wall flower.

"Merlin's Beard!" said the witch caught off guard. "How in the hell do you two walk after something like that?"

Snape turned to look at the intruder while continuing to thrust into his seemingly mindless witch.

"GET OUT!" he growled before slowing his pace and allowing Hermione to catch her breath.

"Alright I'm going." replied Tonks sounding almost disappointed she couldn't see the end of the show. "Although, Snape you should go shirtless more often...who knew you were such a sexy beast beneath all that black."

The smiling witch took her leave of the two of them and headed out toward the breakfast table.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 _The Breakfast Table, The Tent, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

Lupin arched an eyebrow as his mate came sauntering into view with a big smirk filed across her face. He had known she had gone to ask Snape and Hermione if they were hungry but she seemed to have been taking her sweet time about it.

"See anything you like?" he asked taking a sip from his coffee.

"As a matter of fact I did." replied Tonks sitting down to butter a piece of toast.

Draco smiled sipping on his cup of pumpkin juice.

"You saw Snape and Granger shagging didn't you?" he asked with a knowing smirk.

Tonks and the younger werewolf shared a chuckle as more bread was passed between them.

"I never took Snape for the aggressive sort." she said biting into her piece of toast.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Draco breaking bread of his own.

"Well Snape was my Potions Professor...it was hard to envision him having sex at all." said Tonks casually.

"Lupin was your Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor." said Draco once more sipping his pumpkin juice.

"Lupin is sitting right here thank you very much." replied the annoyed Professor. "He does know we are pressed for time as far as gathering the Wolven counsel right?"

"You gonna go tell him?" asked Draco smirking once more. "Last time I interrupted their shagging Snape tried to tear out my throat."

Lupin's eyes widened upon hearing this.

"I suppose we can delay a bit longer." he said reconsidering actually going to speak with Snape himself.

As it turned out they didn't have to wait very long as both Snape and Hermione came from their side of the tent fully clothed and spelled clean from their act.

Snape sat beside Draco who smirked at Tonks as he helped himself to some toast and made short work of it in a few bites.

Hermione took a more civilized approach to her meal none the less and showed no signs of being worse for wear.

"Good morning everyone." she said pouring herself a cup of pumpkin juice as every tried their best to pretend that the was no awkwardness due to her sexual encounter with Snape.

"Good morning." said Lupin politely.

"Morning." said Draco chewing on food as he glared down at his plate as if he had hunted everything on it.

"I'm surprised you can sit straight." said Tonks unable to resist the quip.

"Shouldn't we be saying the same of you?" Snape asked her causing Lupin's cheeks to turn red as he tried not to look at Harry's best friend.

"Tonks." said Lupin composing himself.

"It's just a bit of teasing." replied his mate continuing to eat from her plate. "Besides she looked as if she were enjoying it."

"I don't deny that I was." replied Hermione unashamed of her relationship with Severus. "I simply didn't wish to discuss it at breakfast."

Snape smirked.

He had been concerned that his lack of impulse control had dampened her spirits somehow but he needn't have been concerned. Hermione knew him well enough to be prepared for his antics especially given that he was an adolescent.

"We have to reach Mid-Pass by sundown." said Lupin. "We've got plenty of time now but we can't afford another delay."

Snape yawned and began to pile meat of every kind available to him onto a plate. It seemed that Hermione had indeed thought of everything as he bit into the soft flavorful flesh that had been before him. A low satisfied growl erupted from him and his obsidian gaze flickered with heat for a bit before returning to normal.

"We move once breakfast is concluded." said The Potions Professor finding that having his baser appetites sated gave him a clear head once more. "The sooner we reach the pass the sooner we can get this whole trip over with."

"Itching to go back to Hogwarts?" asked Hermione with an arched brow.

"Itching to get out of this forest." replied Snape biting off another hunk of meat. "Too many distractions."

Hermione suppose she understood having to protect them all out in the open from the other possibly aggressive creatures. Back at Hogwarts he had enchantments to ease the burden of command so to speak.

"Then it's settled." she said. "We move on after breakfast."

The remainder of their time in this place was spent eating and packing for the journey ahead. Lupin had been the most concerned given that the counsel of wolves knew next to noting about Snape being an Alpha and were surely going to challenge him. He had not been of any assistance in this regard as it was done to prove that Snape had been worthy to rule them despite speaking with Hircine's authority. Snape's aggressive nature was sure to bring about enemies not to mention that he murdered the head of the counsel's son, Greyback months prior.


	63. Chapter 62:Moonfall Pass

**Chapter 62: Moonfall Pass**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}  
**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Moonfall Pass, Uncharted Forest, Unknown World..._

 **J** agged cliffs of unappealing gray stone met the sight of the weary travelers as they happened upon the halfway point where the werewolves gathered to create the counsel of wolves. Lupin had been an ideal guide given that he had been the only one among them to make this trip every year despite his hatred of his lycanthropy curse. Tonks being there to support him was welcome and it was also nerve racking given the amount of peril she was placing herself in just to see this assignment through. Of course her being an Aurour and a member of the Order of Phoenix had also been the reason she had been chosen to come alone on this trip. Draco Malfoy was more or less Snape's responsibility since the Potions Professor had accidentally cursed they embittered Slytherin youth. Not only was this his first time making the journey to Moonfall pass but being a werewolf was still relatively new to him. He had no control over his transformations unlike Severus and Lupin when he ingested _Wolfsbane_ potion. Draco had been brutal and ruthless once the effects of the moon hit him and during that time only Severus Snape keeps him grounded in terms of sanity.

Hermione Granger had been new to the company of were-beasts as a whole but she seemed to adapt just as well. Her practicality and careful planning was more a boon than either one of the travelers cared to admit all at once. Both Snape and Lupin attributed her guile as to the reason Harry Potter was able to survive being killed this long.

"We're coming up on Moonfall Pass." said Lupin strangely excited for someone whom openly rejected his wolfish identity since becoming infected.

"Good to know." said Draco rolling his gray eyes.

"Knock it off Malfoy." said Tonks growing tired of the younger Slytherin's insolence.

"We've been walking for hours in the middle of this dung heap of a forest forgive me for being tired and more than a little hungry." the sleek blond wizard griped.

Snape rolled his eyes this time.

"Silence Draco." he growled having had his fill of the boy's complaints as well.

"Well excuse me..." muttered the young Slytherin.

His gray eyes suddenly widened and he turned toward the forest.

Snape stepped in front of Hermione.

His own obsidian orbs widened as well.

"Severus?" said Hermione concerned about the way his body tensed.

Lupin's eyes had been wide as well but he had better control over his animalistic impulse than Snape and Draco.

"SHE'S MINE!" growled Draco rather aggressively before taking off into the forest.

"GET BACK HERE BOY!" shouted Snape attempting to run after him only to be stopped by Hermione wrapping her arms around him.

Snape blinked as the scent became more powerful.

"LET GO!" he hissed feeling his cock enlarge.

"Severus control yourself..this could be a trap for all you know." said Hermione attempting to reason.

"THE BOY!" he growled.

"Severus please." said Hermione.

"STAY HERE WITCH." he said aggressively before taking off into the forest to retrieve the wayward Draco.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Moonfall Pass, Deep Forest, Unknown World..._

The rapid crunching of twigs in combination of rustling fallen leaves had not been ideal as Snape raced through the trees toward what looked like a rocky clearing where a small pond of some sort had been gathered. Draco's scent had been all around as he neared the edge of the rocky cliff. He could see the young blond wizard stripped bare as he mounted the body of what looked to be a young woman bathing in the murky waters.

Snape noted that Draco howled as annoying as his father when in the throes of passion.

The ghastly pale form of his godson had been invested in the pursuit of pleasure despite the apparent danger all around him.

Knowing that they had little time for this, Snape decided to dive head first from the rocky cliff and into the water. The massive splashing had gotten the attention of Draco and the young woman he was sating his lust with.

As he swam, Snape noted the woman had dark flesh and seemingly haunting eyes.

Bursting through the water's slick murky surface, Snape grabbed his idiotic godson only for the boy to bit him on the arm and thrust back into the woman. Snape growled in pain getting the attention of something lurking in the water.

Seeing it as quickly as it moved, Snape grabbed Draco and threw him onto the shore just as the creature attempted to swallow him whole.

The experience did well in awakening the boy from his unsated lust.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" he shouted noting his erection had subsided.

Snape rolled his eyes at his idiot godson.

"Are you satisfied now boy?" he asked. "You could have been killed."

Draco had not known what to say as water dripped from his short blond hair and down his pasty pale body. The gray eyed Slytherin searched the pound for the girl he was having his way with only to find that she was long gone.

"W-Where'd she go?" he asked as his soaked godfather walked out of the pound and onto the shore.

Snape was dripping from all the rancid water covering him.

"She...was a fucking water nymph." said the annoyed Potions Professor. "Her sole purpose was to see you killed by that enormous creature lurking beneath the so call pound."

The junior Malfoy had been astonished to hear this.

"I'm sorry Uncle she felt so good..." he began only for Snape to cut him off.

"Silence Draco." he growled. "You are just as bad as your bloody father, letting your cock lead you into the pits of hell if only for a pleasurable shag."

A slight whimper escaped the boy as Snape turned his attention to making them both presentable.

The made the trek back to Moonfall Pass only to find that Lupin the women were gone.

Snape's enraged obsidian eyes widened as he noted the torn fabric and discarded bag Hermione had been carrying.

"HERMIONE!" he shouted looking around the last place he had seen his mate.

The signs of distress only served to increase the Alpha Werewolf's anxiety as he caught the faint whiff of foreign scents rapidly surrounding the scents he associated with Lupin and the witches.

Draco trembled as the rage in Snape intensified.

"STUPID BOY!" he shouted as his beast side began to bleed into his human form. "IF YOU HADN'T RUN OFF THEY WOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN THEM!"

"C-Calm down Uncle...I'm sure we'll find them." said the still trembling younger Slytherin.

"If any of them even think about claiming my witch there will be nothing left of a counsel to stand with." growled Snape.

He took off toward the nearest indication of Hermione's scent ignoring Lupin and Tonks as he gathered they would be taken to the same place.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Beast-Mind:_

 _The female was gone. Someone had taken the female! No one was going to lay claim to her she was his and his alone. The rapid beating of his thunderous heart became like a drum of war as the beast raged against the fleshy prison. He was the alpha were and no interloping weakling was going to take what was rightfully his._


	64. Chapter 63:The Alpha's Rage

**Chapter 63: The Alpha's Rage**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Happy Birthday To my deceased Father...}  
**_

 _ **{"** **There was a time when my world was filled with darkness, darkness, darkness...**_ _ **And I stopped dreaming now...**_ _ **I'm supposed to fill it up with something, something , something...**_ _ **In your eyes I see the eyes of somebody I knew before long long long ago...**_ _ **But I'm still trying to make my mind up...**_ _ **Am I free or am I tied up..** **I change shapes just to hide in this place but I'm still, I'm still an animal...**_ _ **Nobody knows it but me when I slip yeah I slip...**_ _ **I'm still an animal** **...** **"} Animal,Miike Snow**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Unknown Location South Of Moonfall Pass, Uncharted Forest, Unknown World..._

 **H** ermione Granger struggled to keep her composure amid the glaring eyes and exposed teeth that surrounded her. She had hoped Severus wasn't off chasing some werewolf bimbo while she was here trapped with these monsters all looking to use her to get revenge on him for the murder of Greyback. Lupin had been powerless as a sheepish Hogwarts Professor despite being ferocious as a werewolf. Tonks had been bound beside him not afraid of these wolves or their intent given she had seen Snape's aggressive streak when it came to Hermione.

"This one is the mate of the alpha." growled on of the beast looking men pushing the bound witch toward the circle of snarling half-beasts. "She smells of him."

Another werewolf moved toward her taking a whiff of her scent before licking his lips.

"The mortal is ripe for the picking." he said as his dark eyes glowed rather hungrily.

"What is the meaning of taking us captive?" asked Hermione not expressing her fear as she glared into the eyes of the gray haired leader.

With a snarl, the biggest of the werewolves leapt from his makeshift throne and stood glaring rather murderously at her for having the audacity to meet his eyes when even the strongest of man-beasts could not.

Forengar Greyback growled noting the insolence from the young witch as he sniffed the air around her.

"So...you are the one he beds." he said in a deep anger filled tone. "Such a fragile little thing, how can you withstand the thrusts of a so called Alpha?...surely he'd break you into a heap of bones with each encounter."

"We get on well enough." replied Hermione not liking how this elder wolf was speaking of her relationship with Severus.

"I can only imagine." growled the elder Wolf. "Such a pulsing thing...I can hear the quickening of the blood rushing through your veins...yet you stand here trying to hide your fear."

"I do not fear you." said Hermione truthfully. "But rather what the Alpha will do to you should he reach this place."

"The Alpha...the one called Severus Snape...was he not the one that slew my son?" asked the Elder wolf.

"Your son brought his passing upon himself." said Hermione still unafraid of the glaring man-creature before her.

Forengar growled enraged.

"HOW DARE YOU INSIST MY SON DESERVED TO BE SLAUGHTERED BY A WHELP!" his voice boomed. "FENRIR WAS WORTH A THOUSAND OF YOU SOFT SPINE CREATURES!"

The enraged elder wolf raised his hand to swat the mouthy witch as she glared back at him not at all respectful of the sacred werewolf traditions. The sheer audacity that non-werewolf blood witches had dared to journey to Moonfalls Pass further increased the elder werewolf's rage.

A deep and feral growl resounded from the shadows as Forengar found himself face to face with Severus Snape following the wizard-beast jumping to the rescue of his mate.

Snape had moved so fast that one could barely see him like a shadow cloaked in ebony he stood between Forengar and Hermione. His eyes alight with a glow of rage beyond his control.

"YOU DARE RAISE YOUR HAND TO THE MATE OF AN ALPHA!?" he asked baring his teeth which were rapidly becoming like that of the wolf.

"He shifts in daylight." said one of the one lookers amazed.

A group of the waiting wolf clan had been impressed noting none of them would be capable of defeating Snape in his terrible were form.

"Severus." said Hermione knowing all too well that if he gave in to the bloodlust there wouldn't be a werewolf army to rally to Dumbledore's side. "Severus this is not what we came here for."

Snape ignored her seeing red as Forengar attempted to strike him.

"You murdered my son!" he shouted. "FOR THAT YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!"

Were-Snape growled catching the elder off guard with a series of well timed strikes crushing his ribs on one side and sending him flying into a nearby hut. The onlookers charged into the fray feeling the need to protect their injured leader.

Snape made short work of them clawing and slamming several of them before inching toward Forengar.

Before he could end the miserable sod's life he was interrupted by a wolfish Shaman whom had come from inside one of the numerous huts in the surrounding village.

" Si vos es vere dulcis alpha et loqueris ad senem lingua." he said stepping forth and meeting the harsh gaze of Snape.

He had been a small man, shriveled in his old age and about as yappy as a miniature dog.

 _"Quid habes recti ad me interrogandum catulus leonis?"_ asked Snape in the same language as the shaman.

The other werewolves began to murmur.

Hermione looked at Lupin whom had noted her confusion.

"He said what right do you have to question me whelp." the sheepish DADA Professor said. "It was in reply to "If you are the alpha speak the old tongue."

Everyone watched Snape noting the tense way his muscles ripped and his body seemed poised for attack.

"Bow." commanded the Potions Master angrily.

Against their will, every werewolf in the vicinity found themselves bowing to him.

"BOW LOW!" commanded Snape snarling at his apparent lessers.

Even Forengar found his belly low to the ground.

Hermione made her way over toward her lover hoping to stay his hand in terms of executing Forengar Greyback.

"Severus stop this." she said looking a bit concerned. "Please."

The Potions Professor growled once more then turned his attention to his witch.

"A-Are hurt?" he asked struggling to regain his composure.

"No." she replied showing him there had been no lasting damage. "Please let them go...we came for an audience not to harm them."

Snape scoffed as he shifted back into the full appearance of his mortal self.

"As you wish." he said.

Draco had been struggling to move as had Lupin given Snape's range of influence.

Tonks had been impressed as far as Snape's apparent sway over the other werewolves went. She had never witnessed anything so impressive since joining the Order of Phoenix following her final year at Hogwarts. Snape released his hold on the other werewolves as they each glared at him mesmerized as to how he obtained such a phenomenal power.

"Thank you." said Hermione knowing how difficult it was for him to forgo his blood lust.

Snape pulled the witch close to him glaring at the other wolves as they trembled in fear of him.

He probed her mind to find the most bold of them whom had taken it upon himself to even suggest he could have his way with her. The Potions Professor quickly approached him and took it upon himself to break his spine.

The swift rage behind the move cause the remaining werewolves to think better of ever challenging Snape again.

Hermione had allowed this given she had hated the insane creep from the beginning and Severus had left him alive which was a good deal more than he deserved.

"Tractus ad caelum canis in carne Hircine." said the shaman eyeing Snape carefully. "What will you have us do elder?"

Snape stepped forward allowing Dumbledore's wishes to flow from his lips in the hopes of swaying the werewolf army to the old fool's cause.

"The one called Dumbledore requires your assistance in the upcoming war."he said stifling his temper. "He requests that you assist him in the battle against the dark lord."

Forengar snorted.

"You ask us to side with wizards given your arrogant treatment of our kind for centuries." he said bitterly.

"The treatment of your kind was due to brutes like your son attacking children and stirring the public opinion against you." replied Snape narrowing his eyes at the elder wolf.

Forengar growled not at all liking the shift in power as Snape advanced.

"You are not of our tribe and the mere presence of beast blood within you is little more than an accident." he huffed.

"He speaks with the voice of the father." said Lupin stepping forward.

"And you are the cause of this twisted creature being here in our sanctuary." said Forengar angrily.

"Had your idiot son left me alone when I was a boy none of us would be having this conversation." replied Lupin no longer afraid of Forengar's dominance.

The lines of succession were clear as far as he could tell.

"I do not need your permission to demand the Wolven counsel rule in favor of Dumbledore." said Snape through gritted teeth. "I was merely attempting to preserve the tradition."

"There is no tradition when faced with right of purpose." said the shaman. "Hircine wills this and we shall follow his chosen no matter the course, such is our nature."

"Do you hear yourself...this is nothing more than a wizard applying trickery to gain favor." growled Forengar angrily.

Snape's eyes glowed red briefly causing the cheeky werewolf to tremble in fear.

"He is the hound of Hircine." said Lupin in a clear tone. "The father had chosen him for this purpose and I was the vessel that brought him to our world."

It seemed good enough for the shaman as he noted Snape's glowing gaze.

"Either way, he is the head of the clan." he said. "We will follow your orders Severus Snape."

The other wolves appeared to be in agreement not wishing to invoke the wrath of Hircine.

Forengar growled and stormed off noting he had lost the ability to command his own people after centuries of leadership. His son's murderer was not going to gain a foothold in the wolven counsel so long as he drew breath.


	65. Chapter 64:The Wolven Lair

**Chapter 64: The Wolven Lair**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Happy Birthday To my deceased Father...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Lair, Uncharted Forest, Unknown World..._

 **C** hills went down Hermione's spine as she found herself enveloped by Snape's ebony clad arms. His towering height and tension riddled body had been comforting in this strange land of were-beasts. The curious witch had known little about these half-blood creatures outside of cautionary tales and full on reports of barbarism. The most impressive example of what a werewolf had been was Severus himself and he was nothing like these strange looking tribal men. They seemed to age without end grouping together like that of an outcast family and hunting as mortals do. None had the power to shift away from the light of the full moon despite some being stuck between the blood lust and the world or mortals. Severus had been different in every aspect and infinitely more powerful with Hircine's backing.

"Something the matter witch?" he asked taking in the scent of jasmine from her unruly hair.

"I've never seen so many werewolves in my life." she said seemingly impressed by her surroundings.

"This is only an out post." said Snape amused by her impression. "The Wolven Summit is where the vast majority of them are gathered."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock.

"Y-You mean there are more of them?" she asked turning to face her wolfish lover.

Snape nodded.

"Indeed." he replied in his usual Professor tone. "Thousands by my last count...there are possibly some whom had broken from the faction and hunt in smaller packs like the Frostmoon clan...but they all convene at the Summit...it isn't referred to as a werewolf army to terrify the wizarding public witch."

"I..." she began unsure what to say to this.

"It will be fine." said Snape nudging her neck and causing her to moan softly in the process. "It was a very brave and compassionate thing you did today in saving these stragglers."

Hermione smiled as she leaned her head against his ebony clad chest.

"We need them to fight against...you know who." she said amending saying the despot's name for fear of causing Severus pain.

"I could have compelled them to do anything." he replied rather smugly. "I have to admit being given access to power is a thousand times more satisfying than being a servant in the dark."

"Severus." said Hermione meeting his gaze.

"Not to worry witch." he said with a smirk. "You still hold my reigns...but I have to admit if you were not...things would be vastly shifted by now."

The strange red glow behind his naturally obsidian orbs had returned briefly then faded.

"Have you eaten?" asked Hermione changing the subject.

"No." replied Snape in an emotionless tone.

"Let's get you fed." she said.

Snape stopped her for a moment wrapping his arm around her belly in a possessive fashion and proceeded to devour her lips in a heated kiss.

"When this war is over..." he began only to find himself interrupted by a fight between Draco and another member of the clan.

Hermione sighed as Snape released her and raced over toward his ward.

Draco's aggression was just as ruthless as Snape's as he pounded the weaker werewolf into the ground bordering on killing him. Snape had been infinitely impressed. Hermione's eyes widened.

"DRACO DON'T!" she shouted.

The sweat blasted sleek blond wizard looked over at her before growling viciously at the cowering foe.

"Next time you'll think twice about badmouthing my father." he said viciously before getting to his feet and dusting himself off.

Draco came toward Snape whom in a strange wolfish way patted the boy's head and allowed him to proceed toward a place to cool down. The werewolf that dared to challenge him was still on the cold hard ground amid mud and dust nursing his broken ribs after being slammed by the far superior werewolf Draco Malfoy.

"Boys will be boys." said The Potions Master before making his way toward the meal line.

Hermione couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Draco Malfoy was a lot more imposing with his werewolf abilities than he had ever been in the past. It had been all too clear to the worried witch that the junior Malfoy was only down playing his beast nature in her presence. Of course he wouldn't dream of attacking her but Ron and Harry were another matter.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Lair, Uncharted Forest, Unknown World..._

Night had fallen and the werewolves delighted in the white glow of the moon. They each looked up at the sky, shirtless and silent as they listened to the song of Luna. Tonks and Hermione had been privy to the strange events and it was even more astounding to see a shirtless Lupin and an equally shirtless Snape wrestling as the spectators made bets.

Tonks noted the numerous scars along Snape's ripped pale flesh.

"He must have endured pain for ages." she said almost feeling sorry for the normally cantankerous wizard.

Hermione sighed nodding in agreement.

"Living in the shadows wasn't easy for him." she said.

"I don't believe it was easy for Remus either." said Tonks noting how comfortable Lupin seemed to be in this place.

Snape slammed the sheepish werewolf into the mud and he rolled to his feet chuckling as he allowed himself to relax despite being out at night.

"It's the first time I've seen him this at ease since I've known him." said Hermione observing the casual play between were-beasts.

Draco had been among them racing toward Snape as well only to find himself slammed into the mud.

It seemed the Slytherin was having the time of his life splashing and rolling about with the other werewolves.

"This is a place of healing." said the shaman standing beside the two witches and watching the younger were's play.

"What do you mean by that?" asked the amber eyed witch turning to meet his gaze.

"The Alpha and his creator were old enemies were they not?" he asked.

Hermione had been stunned that the small man knew so much.

"In this place...we are as one...a family...a clan." he continued taking a moment to meet the gazes of both witches. "All of us."

He smiled at Tonks and walked over toward her.

"You carry the seed of a peaceful future." he said.

Tonks looked at him strangely as he clasped his hand along her flat belly.

"This one will not be were but shall embody the spirit of his father." he said before walking away.

Hermione looked at Tonks seemingly shocked by what the shaman had said.

"Tonks are you...?" she began.

"No." replied the confused witch. "I don't...at least I don't think so...besides he should really be checking you given how many times you and Snape go at it."

The amber eyed witch smirked.

"I would have been pregnant long ago if it were not for contraception charms." she replied looking over at Snape finding herself lost in how his muscular pale form was slick with sweat and his breathing became ragged.

Tonks burst into a fit of giggles.

"So..." she said enjoying the shift in topics. "What's he like?"

"It depends." replied Hermione with a sigh. "Some times he's sweet and gentle...and other times...when he's on a possessive streak...he's aggressive and insatiable."

"From what I saw in the tent, you wouldn't have had it any other way." said Tonks smiling.

Hermione's cheeks turned red.

"It's a little late for embarrassment now." said the giggling older witch. "Snape's a grade a stud and any witch that can take what he dishes out is impressive in my book."

"Sometimes I wonder about you Tonks." said Hermione doing a bit of giggling of her own.

Tonks shifted her attention toward Lupin.

"If I am...pregnant...how am I going to tell him?" she said in a serious tone. "He's always been so dismissive of the possibility for fear of harming the child during one of his transformations but with Snape around him, he's been in better control of his animal urges...you'd think he'd be able to live a semi-normal life."

"Well, no matter what happens, Severus and I will support you." said Hermione hugging the usually less sentimental witch. "I'm sure Severus and Harry will be able to speak with him...get him to see that this isn't necessarily a bad thing...even with the war being the way that it is...it's nice to have some hope for the future."

Tonks seemed contented by her words.

"I..I don't suppose it's too soon to ask you to be godmother?" she asked.

Hermione smiled.

"I suppose I could..manage that." she replied. "I'd be honored."

Snape came racing toward the two witches and scooped Hermione into his arms.

"Mmmm." he purred crushing his pale lips into her soft pink ones.

"Severus!" said Hermione giggling. "Put me down."

"Not on your life." he replied carrying the young witch toward their given hut.

Tonks got a look at the barbarian version of Snape as he carried Hermione over his shoulder toward the hut. She barely had time to comment before Lupin arrived leading her back toward their respective hut.

Draco continued to busy himself with mud wrestling all challengers given more to his ambitious nature than his mortal need for sleep. As the peaceful villiage of hard working werefolk rested the glow of ruthless red eyes had taken in the peaceful location.

"S-S-So...this-s-s is where they hide." hissed the voice of Voldemort as he stood cloaked in shadows atop of a large boulder.

"It is indeed." replied Forengar Greyback. "The one you call Severus Snape was among them...an Alpha gifted by Hircine."

"Is-s-s-s that s-s-s-so?" asked Voldemort seemingly intrigued by this news.

A twisted smirk filed across his serpentine face beneath the darkness of his hood.


	66. Chapter 65:The Difference Between A Lor

**Chapter 65: The Difference Between A Lord And A Master**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Happy Birthday To my deceased Father...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{"** **I can't control you, you can't control me...**_ _ **I need to feel you, so why's there even you and me?...**_ _ **I love the way you rake my skin...**_ _ **I feel the hate you place inside...**_ _ **I need to get your voice out of my head...**_ _ **Cause I'm that guy you'll never find...**_ _ **I think you know all of the rules...**_ _ **There's no expressions on your face...**_ _ **I'm hope that some day you will let me go...**_ _ **Release me from my dirty cage...** **"}Control,Puddle Of Mudd**_

 _The Lair, Uncharted Forest, Unknown World..._

 **H** igh in the sky the emblem of Salazar Slytherin surrounded by green mist signaled the well timed assault as the wolf camp became overrun with twisted vicious death eaters. Severus Snape's dark mark burned as he found himself tearing away from his utterly confused witch and clawing at the annoying thing. The distant but familiar hissing filled his ears that had been the work of only one creature, The Despot Voldemort. Through clinched teeth, Snape gripped the covers shredding them instantly as the beast in him warred against the compulsion of the dark wizard.

"Severus." said Hermione concerned for her lover.

"Do not touch me." hissed Snape feeling the burning call of his other master as the wolf in him rebelled.

"Severus you're in pain." she said.

The muscles bulged in the tormented pale form of Severus Snape as he felt himself on the verge of shifting.

"Get out of here...take them...before the dark lord..." struggled the Potions Professor. "Before the dark lord destroys them..."

"Where are we suppose to go?" asked Hermione confused.

"Wolf Summit." replied Snape. "Must...must protect the clan...must protect witch...must obey father."

Snape's body shifted as the cracking of bones and lengthening of flesh terrified Hermione despite having witnessed it before.

He was in so much pain and the whimpers of agony made her burst into tears.

Snape continued to shift into the half-form of a werewolf as he charged out into the open.

Hermione gathered Tonks, Lupin and Draco whom had been whimpering as well.

"We have to get them out of here." she said getting the attention of the terrified group. "The death eaters are out to stop us from influencing the counsel."

"Who did they send to lead the charge?" asked Draco more worried than he had been since becoming a man-beast.

"I don't know." replied Hermione sternly. "But we need to get moving."

"Where's Uncle Severus?" asked the young Slytherin.

"He's going to protect the clan...he already shifted." replied the amber eyed witch.

"This is Forengar's doing." said Lupin bitterly. "Spineless little fool is going to force the Wolf Summit to serve Voldemort...even against the father's wishes."

"Not if we get there first." replied Hermione determined.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Lair, Uncharted Forest,_ Unknown World...

The Ebony werewolf known as Severus Snape charged into the field of battle ready to defend his wolfish clan to the death as commanded by the will of Hircine when he noted the familiar scent of one Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.

The blond Senior Malfoy had been tasked with burning down this settlement by the dark lord but the information of Severus being among them was not relayed to him.

"S-Severus?" said the confused wizard peeling away his ivory mask and approaching the rather impressive creature before him.

The glow of Snape's eyes faded and gave way to the obsidian orbs of his usual nature as he advanced upon his brother in shadows.

"What are you?" asked Lucius reaching out his hand and stroking the ebony fur that surrounded the massive creature's body.

Snape noting that this had been Lucius sat before him unwilling to harm the blond wizard despite the pull from Hircine to do so. Lucius was his brother and as a result he was apart of his clan.

The Senior Malfoy examined his wolfish brother and became a bit envious of his new found abilities.

"You know...most werewolves have a thatch of fur to sheath their freakishly large cocks." he said with a smirk.

Snape rolled his eyes nudging Lucius with his snout.

"Do not get any ideas about licking my attire." said the Governor of Hogwarts. "This is expensive suede and I have no time for dry cleaning."

Snape seemed amused by his words.

He trotted about the camp raising his hind leg and urinating on the bushes.

"That's very impressive Severus." said Lucius annoyed. "Now what are you doing here?"

Snape had been about to project his mission into the mind of his old friend when he found himself surrounded by death eaters, none of them had been of the mind for peace given the hatred of werewolves among the wizarding community.

A low growl erupted from Snape as a familiar figure beneath hooded robes approached with glowing red eyes.

"S-S-Severus-s-s." it hissed.

The ebony were-beast known as Snape advanced on the weak little creature before it. His keen sense of smell noted the cursed blood flowing through it's veins and the twisted expression on it's serpentine face lurking just beneath the shroud of the hood.

"Impressive." said the despot the beast knew to be Voldemort. "What a fine weapon you make...and an ideal approach to getting the counsel to side with us in place of that fool Dumbledore."

The despot had held the Potions Master in high regard before hand but from the looks of it, he had detested the sight of the enormous ebony beast before him.

"Now S-S-Severus-s-s be a good boy and bow to your master." insisted Voldemort removing his hood to show off his bald serpentine head and glowing red eyes.

The were-beast Snape refused snarling at the implication that an Alpha such as himself would stoop so low as to bow to a weak flesh creature barely held together by accursed blood magic.

"Bow to your master S-S-Severus-s-s." said the despot once more not at all amused by his servant's defiance.

Lucius had thought the entire situation strange. While Snape had known him, it was clear he knew nothing of his service to Voldemort.

"You dare defy me?" hissed the enraged despot as he bared his left forearm and touched his wand to it.

The result was a shock-wave of indescribable pain that radiated into each dark mark present including the one Snape bore.

The Ebony werewolf's knees buckled but a snort of rage followed by a growl saw to him extending to his full height.

"Bow to me!" shouted Voldemort angrily.

A dark chuckle resonated from deep within the ebony werewolf's throat.

"You wish for me to bow to you...a weakling creature of flesh?" it said in a deep and angered tone. "Being of accursed blood does not make you fit to rule...I am more a god among mortals than you huddled in the shadows of your own failures...I am the hound of Hircine and it is his voice that commands me not a pathetic little serpent like you."

"HOW DARE YOU!" shouted Voldemort furiously channeling his magic to combat the insolent Severus Snape.

There werewolf charged forward knocking Voldemort to the ground and towering over him.

The death eaters watched in amazement as Snape felled the most powerful wizard in the world without raising a wand.

"BOW." commanded Snape as his eyes began to glow from his bloodlust.

The present group of death eaters found themselves hurled to the ground against their will.

"BOW LOW!" shouted Snape noting how even Lucius found himself with his belly to the ground.

As Snape glared at the despot another voice resounded from deep within the beast, one that had not been his own.

 ** _"Look at my power in wonder creature of flesh...I am Hircine Father of Man-Beasts this vessel is mine to command."_** said the voice of Hircine from Snape's bestial mouth. **_"THESE ARE MY CHILDREN AND I WILL CHOOSE HOW THEY ARE TO SPEND THEIR TIME...YOUR DEATH EATERS ARE NOW MINE TO CONTROL...WHAT SAY YOU NOW IN CHALLENGE WEAK FLESH CREATURE?_** "

Voldemort had been trembling given his fear of death and it seemed quite eminent.

"S-S-Severus-s-s if you are in there...spare your humbled master...it is Dumbledore that seeks to harm you...and control every aspect of your life."

Snape turned his attention to finishing off the despot once and for all when he heard the voice of Lucius in his mind.

 _"This is not the way brother."_ he said cleverly concealing his thoughts from the frightened despot. _"Let Potter deal with him."_

Snape released Lucius from the force of his will and the swift wizard grabbed the despot apparating away with a crack of thunder. The remaining death eaters were released to return with their dark lord trembling in awe of the ebony beast before them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Lair, Uncharted Forest, Unknown World..._

Snape had reverted back to his mortal form gasping for breath from the weight of his own powers as he lied back on a make-shift cot. His body was drenched with sweat and his muscles ached from being tense for so long. This would not be the last he would see of the dark lord, and it definitely would not be the last he heard of Forengar.

Catching his breath, Snape forced himself to his feet knowing he had to hurry to make it to the Wolf Summit before his apparent rival did. The little coup he staged here at the outpost was more than enough evidence of his poor leadership skill given he had been sworn to protect those of his clan from any and all dangers and waltzed the enemy right up to the gate.

The thought of the twisted elder wolf being near Hermione and Draco were enough to propel the ailing werewolf wizard toward his the gathering of the man-beasts. This time he'd slay the unruly elder before every wolf in the nation so there would be little doubt as to whom the rightful leader of this army should be.


	67. Chapter 66:Dominance Before The Counsel

**Chapter 66: Dominance Before The** **Counsel**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Late Post...Happy Birthday to Severus Snape...(might be posted at a late time so no corrections about what day it is it was meant for January 9th but I had classwork due so the upload was delayed)...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Wolfback Summit, Uncharted Forest, Unknown World..._

 **E** normous carvings of werewolf and wolf statues had been carved along the rocky gorge where the army of were-beasts gathered for their summit. Lupin had been as impressed as the woman as they moved along the rickety rope bridge toward the mouth of a cavern carved in the cliff side in the shape of an enormous howling wolf's head. The air had been increasingly cold as they moved fearing the massive drop down the gorge as the bridge shifted and rocked. Tonks had done her best to ignore the massive drop down below wishing to fly across but not wanting to alert any of the other werewolves of non-werewolves being among them had kept that notion at bay.

Hermione's mind had been on her wolfish lover once more as she moved toward the cliff side. She had no idea what was going to happen at the _Wolf Summit_ given that Forengar had made it a point to try and sway the Wolven counsel against Severus and Dumbledore respectively. The grieving and jealous werewolf sought to use the werewolf army to further Voldemort's gains which had not truly been a surprise given his son's former allegiance.

"I believe he's here." said Lupin noting the familiar scent of the elder wolf.

"We can't let him get to the counsel." said Tonks noting the urgency of the matter.

"We may not have a choice in the matter." said Lupin narrowing his glistening predatory eyes as he gazed into the distance.

"Failure is not an option." said Hermione determined. "He can't be allowed to sway the other wolves toward Voldemort."

"And how do you propose we stop him?" asked Lupin with an arched brow. "None of us have the backing of Hircine to sway this counsel, it's quite possible that they would side with Forengar just because I've brought two non-were's into the heart of wolven politics."

"We have to try something, Severus stayed behind to fend off Voldemort." said Hermione meaningfully.

She had been scared out of her mind about the condition of her lover given the despot's track record for violence against his subordinates, his hatred of half-breeds was also something to take into consideration, there was no telling what could happen to her lover.

"He'll be here." said Draco with narrowed eyes. "He wouldn't miss this, not to mention the fact that he's insane when it comes to Granger here."

The junior Malfoy's words were proven the moment Severus Snape arrived seemingly out of no where in half-wolf form rushing straight toward his witch sniffing her hair and checking for signs of injury.

"I'm alright." said Hermione pleased to see him in one piece.

Snape seemed to calm a bit further noting that she had been well.

"Witch safe." he said shifting back into his human form.

Hermione smiled seeing him reverted back.

"We were just about to get started without you." she said.

"I'll bet." he replied feeling the heated beast blood rush through his veins.

"So what's the plan?" asked Tonks eyeing Snape for a moment.

She still had not gotten use him being an Alpha werewolf.

"You stay back." said Snape with an odd expression on his face. "I'll speak with the counsel, Forengar's treachery is not going to go unpunished."

"I'm with you Severus." said Lupin determined.

Snape shook his head.

"No." he said. "Guard the witches, Draco will assist you...this is a task I must do alone."

"Severus I want to come with you." said Hermione not at all pleased about being left behind.

"No." said Snape again more sternly than before. "I am not going before the counsel to speak witch...the traitor must be punished."

Hermione sighed noting the growl rumbling from her lover's throat.

"Be careful." she said meeting is flickering eyes of obsidian.

"No promises." he replied before taking off toward the main gathering place of the werewolf army.

Hermione had been angry that Severus told her to stay away but she knew he was quite serious about her staying put. The last thing he needed was for her to get hurt in the wake of his challenge of the elders.

"He knows what he's doing." said Lupin with something of a fond smile. "As his wolfish forebearer I couldn't be more proud."

Tonks shook her head.

"Let it go Remus." she said noting how worried Hermione looked.

"Will do love." he replied evenly despite seeing the humor behind his own phrase.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Wolfback Summit, The Wolven Counsel Cliff-Side..._

The Hogwarts Potions Professor made his way toward the rocky cavern carved within the mountainous cliff side known as _Wolfbone Cavern_ within the werewolf army's inner sanctum. He had noted the vast number of growling beasts and half-formed men all enraged at his very presence. It seemed that Greyback kept close counsel with a few of them and they were very well aware of just whom Severus Snape had been.

"What is the wizard doing here?" snapped one of them eager to slay the seemingly unimpressed pale man as he continued to move toward a wood carved podium in the shape of a carved tree trunk riddled with wolf claws and bite marks, it was the speaking place of counsel elders by the look of it.

The cavern had been an impressive work of stone engineering, carved seats and tables had lined the seemingly untouchable fortress filled with vast space as grand as a castle although not one as grandiose as Hogwarts.

The Shaman from the outpost had been present as were the other wolves who's loyalty to Hircine and Snape were evident. They had been expecting Snape and were willing to fight to the death to have him heard despite all of Forengar's lies.

"This spineless wizard is not welcome among us." hissed one of Forengar's faithful followers.

"You will do well to hold your tongue." said the Shaman with narrowed eyes. "You speak ill of the father's chosen."

"He is no more chosen by Hircine than you or I." declared Forengar bitterly.

"The lies you speak can easily be dis-proven." said Snape as his obsidian orbs took on the familiar glow of red the already knowledgeable wolves had come to expect.

"BOW." hissed the lean pale wizard as a rumble filled his throat of absolute dominance.

Within an instant, the entire counsel as well as the werewolf army found themselves bowing to the will of Severus Snape, and due to association, the will of Hircine.

"W-What is this trickery?" asked one of the elders in confusion.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"There is no trick to employ." he replied. "I am the hound of Hircine and alpha of all werewolves."

"L-Like hell you are..." hissed Forengar only to be levitated by a snarling Snape.

The Potions Professor's appearance became half-beast as he wrapped his rippling muscled hand around the treacherous wolf's throat.

"YOU DARE CHALLENGE THE CHOSEN OF HIRCINE!?" he demanded losing control of his beast blood. "YOU DARE SIDE WITH THE WEAK FLESH CREATURE IN PLACE OF YOUR FATHER!?"

Forengar struggled to breathe as Snape cast him onto the ground like useless rubbish.

"I WILL NOT SUFFER THE WEAK AND THE DISOBEDIENT IN MY ARMY!" growled the rapidly shifting beast Snape.

Forengar had barely any time to scramble to his feet finding himself released from Snape's command before the enraged wolf set upon him.

Before the counsel of wolves and the massive army, Forengar Greyback found himself torn to shreds for his treachery by the ebony beast that further cemented his dominance in the wolfish hierarchy.

None would dare question him or his will again. Unable to transform without the full moon, many of the mortal formed werewolves found themselves too weak to utter a word in protest. As for the beast locked members of the wolfish army, they were all too pleased to fall in line with the will of Hircine respecting the ancient traditions and the father's wisdom in terms of the true defacto leader of the army.

"Any more dare to oppose the will of the father?" asked the Shaman looking around despite everyone's bowed status.

Snape stood before his werewolf brethren larger and more powerful than anyone before him.

"Then let the will of Hircine be done." said the Shaman. "What would you have us do...Lord Severus?"

Snape allowed the were-folk to get back to their collective feet.

"We fight on the side of the wizards against the weak flesh sack known as Voldemort." he said with an eerie wolfish grin. "No flesh sack shall command the will of Hircine's children."

With a blink, Were-Snape projected the despot's true opinion of the werewolves into the minds of the army. He knew there was no love loss for the wizarding kind but to give them a common foe to hunt was as good as barking orders.

"So." said the first elder of the counsel. "What say you to celebrating the return of the father's most treasured gift?"

Snape shifted back into his mortal form seeing as there was nothing left in the way to challenge his reign as leader of the werewolf army. No sooner had he reverted, a certain bushy haired witch came running up to him fearful of what the wolves might have done to him.

"Severus!" said Hermione rushing over toward him.

She had not been content to stand idly by while he possibly fought the entire army to ensure his dominance.

"Settle down witch." he said stretching despite the minor discomfort from his very bones retracting and readjusting post his moonless transformation. "All is well and Dumbledore shall have his addition to his army."

The werewolves had been curious as to whom Hermione had been only briefly before one of the shaman smiled and welcomed her into the fold. She held the most honored of places among the werewolf hierarchy, she was after all the mate of "The Alpha".

Lupin and Tonks made their way over with a moody Draco folding his arms across his chest and a wrinkled expression of disgust on his pale face.

"It believe our work here is done." he said pleased that there was very little bloodshed involved in the matter.

Snape did his best to refrain from strangling him before turning his attention back to his witch.

"Let us feast!" shouted the counsel elder pleased to have order remain at the _Summit Of Wolves_.

Hermione could hardly believe what they had managed to pull off. Severus had gotten the entire werewolf army to go against Voldemort even above the influence of one of the werewolf elders. The Potions Master examined her once more before turning his attention to Draco. The adolescent werewolf had been all pouts and sneers until he caught the scent of a female were in heat.

"Uncle...I'll see you later." he said moving quickly toward the female.

Snape smirked after his one track minded godson.

"Are you just going to let him wonder off?" asked Hermione at least moderately concerned for her lover's ward.

"Yes." replied Snape evenly.

"You do know she's a werewolf?" asked the amber eyed witch.

"They'll be evenly matched then...if he can get passed her brothers." said the Potions Professor with a smirk.

"Her brothers?" asked Hermione confused. "Aren't you afraid he'll be killed?"

"He is of my blood." said Snape rather leisurely. "I'd say the problem lies with Draco losing control and killing them."

With wide amber eyes, the now speechless witch noticed how at ease the junior Malfoy had been. Unlike Lupin, Draco was well within his element as a young werewolf.

It didn't take long before he had a handful of werewolves cowering away from him in fear.

"So much like his father." said Snape rather fondly as he made his way toward a haystack and lied down.

Hermione arched an eyebrow as she followed him.

"Severus, are you sure you are alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine love, just something along the lines of blood-drunk." he replied given the savage way he killed Forengar in beast form it was no wonder. "I take no pride in being a kinslayer, but I will not tolerate treachery."

Tonks and Lupin made themselves scarce as far as the Alpha werewolf had been concerned. They had their own little discussion with the shaman whom had been greatly concerned about the nutrients of the fetus within the beautiful Aurors womb.

Hermione took note of the strange community of were-folk. All her life she had been taught to fear and despise these strange beings but they were no different from wizards when watching them play about like a rather enormous family. A rather enormous family with Severus Snape being the undisputed leader. She watched the rather exhausted wolf-wizard roll onto his back and drift off into a contented sleep as if he had been home.

The confident witch did not know what lay beyond the reaches of the wizarding war in terms of a future but she was pleased to be spending some of her time in the company of the capable were-beast. Looking around, it seemed everyone in the wolfish village shared her opinion of the notroiously dour wizard.


	68. Chapter 67:A Moment's Pause

**Chapter 67: A Moment's Pause**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Wolfback Summit, Uncharted Forest, Unknown World..._

 **Y** awning rather casually, Severus Snape got up from his haystack and made his way toward the curious witch Hermione as she tried to soak up as much knowledge within the inner sanctum of the werewolf civilization as possible. She knew there would be things she needed to know given that Severus would be forever afflicted with lycanthropy and gathering as much information as possible on the subject of his illness could only benefit them in the future. A contented sigh fell from her supple soft pink lips as his evidently strong arms wrapped around her slender waist.

"Did you get any rest?" she asked leaning back against his chest noting the familiar and intense pounding of his heart beating beneath his rib-cage.

A low growl rumbled from deep within him as his pale lips began to glide rather slowly across the exposed flesh of her neck. Unbeknownst to them, the old shaman was watching from afar with a pleasant smile filed across his notoriously grim looking face. He had seemed impressed with the Alpha's chosen mate despite her being a mere witch. His years of study and keeping with the ancient werewolf traditions he had given him advantage as far as understanding the selective impulse of an Alpha wolf and as such he respected the choice presented.

The Alpha being bound was as much a defense mechanism for the werewolf tribe as it had been for the other less capable races of witch, wizard, and muggle alike. For without a mate, the Alpha would roam the world driven insane by the call of the beast blood. The Alpha's mate had been the only means of staving off the effects of such madness giving the menacing wolves a purpose other than to destroy the world for the thrill of the hunt. As much as the wolves loved running free, many of them were once human and still possessed the Hearts of men and none wanted to see the world destroyed to amuse even the father of man-beasts.

Hermione giggled a bit when Snape nibbled at the soft flesh of her neck never once letting her go as he inhaled the scent of her unruly hair.

"It's beautiful here." she said with a sigh of contentment.

"Somewhat." agreed the rather lazy werewolf as he found himself yawning once more.

"It's beautiful here and you know it git." replied Hermione continuing to look around.

The two of them had been so engrossed in their presentation of the werewolf settlement that they had not noticed the shaman approach them. Snape snarled hearing the foot steps approach and pulled Hermione closer toward him ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"I bid you welcome Alpha Severus." said the Shaman. "And to you Lady Hermione."

Hermione smiled turning her attention toward Snape.

"He's a nice werewolf." she said pleased to meet the shaman. "Please be civil Severus."

Snape growled once more but continued to allow the shaman to speak.

"I thank you for your patience." he said before looking back n forth between Snape and Hermione. "You too are mated?"

"No I'll thinking about skinning you alive because you are near her just for kicks." said the Potions Professor bitterly.

"Severus." said Hermione choosing to ignore his aggression. "I suppose it's safe to say that we are."

The Shaman nodded.

"Rather unusual." he said looking them over. "It doesn't appear that you've ingested the fruit of the elders but you claim to be mated?"

Hermione arched a brow at this strange werewolf's words.

"What is the fruit of the elders?" she asked.

Despite his aggression, Snape found himself curious to know the answer to that as well.

"When you first felt your attraction...did you once see a strange floral bloom?" asked the shaman. "It has no name in the wizarding world...but the best example I can give is that it's prone to shifting colors."

It was Snape's turn to arch an eyebrow upon hearing this.

"Does...is the floral bloom prone to shift colors during sexual encounters?" he asked speaking as the Potions Professor in place of the jealous Alpha Werewolf.

"It is the gift of lovers." replied the Shaman with a smile. "Especially for the female...it is sometimes difficult to endure the mating rituals of aggressive males the bloom protects her from unnecessary harm while readying her womb to carry the seed her mate."

"I have no plans to sire children any time soon." said Snape flat out.

The Shaman seemed confused for a moment.

"It is more than that." he explained. "It's difficult to explain all of the effects of the bloom but it is vital that it is eaten by those whom have discovered it."

Snape looked at Hermione, whom stared at him with wide eyes.

The Shaman seemed to understand their horror.

"Y-You've been mating with her without the assistance of the bloom?" he asked in shock as he looked over Hermione. "I do not understand...even the strongest of female wolves need the bloom to stave off the lust of their mates."

"I'm use to it." replied Hermione as Snape pressed his body harder into her own.

The Shaman shook his head.

"None the less I recommend you both consume the plant before it withers and dies." he said before taking one last look at the two of them and walking back toward his hut.

Snape turned his attention back to Hermione.

His acute sense of smell had picked up the intense scent of arousal radiating from her trembling slender form.

"Come." he said taking her hand and leading her toward the biggest hut in the village.

Hermione knew very well what her werewolf wizard had in mind as they ventured into the hut and closed the door behind them.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Hut, Wolfsback Summit..._

Amber eyes burned with arousal and need as Severus Snape's obsidian orbs flickered with heat as he crawled into the make-shift bed with his witch. The rugged animal skins used for bedding had not bothered either of them as they noted the warmth filling the seemingly unassuming hut that sheltered them from the elements of the wolven village.

There had been genuine fear on Hermione's part that she would never see her lover again following his departure to face Voldemort. The despot had taken so much from Harry and every other muggle born in the wizarding world that she believed he'd outright kill Severus. Snape knew her sadness and did his best to put an end to it.

Slowly and carefully, he positioned his lean pale form between her slender thighs lapping at the soft flesh and nibbling to get her mind off her horrors. He had bedded the young witch numerous times over the past few years and each time was more impressive than the last. The first night at _Spinner's End_ had not been quite what he expected given his own reservations of having to take her in the first place.

 _Now._

Now she was what consumed his mind more than this Merlin forsaken war and the call of blood combined.

She was his mate.

His peace in the middle of a warring storm.

She was Hermione and he had promised to treat her with care and respect despite his animal tendencies getting the better of him at times.

"Severus." she said just before she gave herself over to his intrusion into her warm depths. "You promised."

Holding back his expressive lust as he eased his way into the now moaning witch beneath him, Snape fought to control his beastly urge to ravage her if only for the time being.

"I...I love you." said Hermione as something akin to tears streamed down her cheeks.

He noted her mind had been clouded with torrid what if scenarios and they were quite distracting from the business at hand so to speak.

"I'm still here witch." he growled pressing his own pale lips into the flesh of her neck.

"Please tell me you won't ever leave me." she pleaded as the tears continued to pour down her cheeks.

"No if I can help it." replied Snape being realistic about what was to come in terms of war.

If they both were honest, this was merely a moment's pause before the true aspect of their reality hit. They had secured the werewolf army to fight for Dumbledore and the Order Of Phoenix but Voldemort had known of Severus' werewolf transformation thanks to Forengar and there was no doubt in their minds that the despot would find a way to hurt him for his treachery.

"Severus..." said Hermione fearful once more.

"You are mine witch." he replied thrusting rather impatiently into her. "That is all that matters."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

 _Lupin's Hut, Wolfback Summit..._

Remus Lupin's eyes narrowed in horror as he took in the news his mate had for him. Tonks had been nervous but she didn't believe there would be another quiet moment to get this out into the open before the fighting started.

"A-Aren't you going to say something Remus?" she asked terrified of his reaction thus far.

"How could you be so careless!?" asked Lupin in a biting tone. "How the fuck could you let this happen!?"

Tonks narrowed her eyes at her former Professor turned lover. At first she was fearful of his reaction and afraid he'd do something stupid but now her blood boiled as his idiotic words replayed in her ears like the beating of a drum.

"Last I checked Remus, it takes two people to have a baby!" shouted the angry witch. "Perhaps you should have considered the possibility before jumping into my bed in the middle of the night."

"You don't get to go there." said Lupin angrily. "You knew from the very beginning that I didn't want children and you knew damn well why!"

"Fuck you Remus!" shouted Tonks angrily.

"No fuck you Nymphadora!" shouted Lupin embittered.

Before he knew what hit him, Lupin found himself leveled to the floor by an angry pregnant witch bordering on going for blood.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" she shouted in disgust.

He scrambled to his feet and headed out the door before the beast inside him did real harm. There was no fucking way he was going to stick around now that she was carrying a kid he never wanted.

"REMUS!" shouted Tonks coming to her senses after the door closed and she found herself alone in this strange place.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Alpha's Hut, Wolfsback Summit..._

Sweat poured off the gasping Potions Professor as he and his witch attempted to drift off to sleep following their less than frantic coupling. He had done his best to keep his word in terms of giving her a less brutal encounter despite his blood boiling in his veins. The exhausted couple had been well on their way into a coma like sleep when the frantic knocking on their door had ended all notion of this being a time of rest. Snape rolled onto his back pulling his share of the animal skins that passed for bedding over his lower body as Hermione spelled on a night gown and answered the door.

The exhausted witch was surprised to see Tonks standing before her in tears.

"Tonks?" said Hermione confused as she looked around. "What's going on...where's Lupin?"

"Who bloody hell knows." replied a clearly embittered Tonks. "Probably going to put an end to his miserable existence as we speak."

Snape had not been of the mind to have to endure female problems and even less of a mind to endure discussion of Lupin. He got out of bed dressing rather moderately in his trousers and boots before taking off into the elements. The heat left over from his coupling with Hermione ensured he wouldn't need anything else as he went to dig Lupin out of whatever hole the sod crawled into when life got too complicated for him.

Despite understanding why the sheepish wolf had taken off, he was none too happy with the sloppy werewolf's mate crying on his mate's shoulder. He had not wanted children either and feared their mutual issues would lead to him and Hermione having a row over the same bloody thing.

Draco had been having his fill of the she-wolf girl he was pursuing earlier. Snape thought better of disturbing him and vanished passed the falls to find the idiot Lupin.

It was strange to be chasing after a man he would have sooner seen dead then assist before hand. Especially given their unsavory history and the fact that Lupin was the reason he bore this curse to begin with. Still finding the sod would make Hermione happy, and he was all for whatever pleased his witch.


	69. Chapter 68:The Coward's Way

**Chapter 68: The Coward's Way**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...I have recently been informed that my younger sister's father has been killed in a head on collision Jan 13th 2018, on Jan 14th 2018 the anniversary of Alan Rickman's passing and a hell of a time to lose someone...the uploads may vary as we prep for the funeral so have patience those awaiting a new chapter.}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{"**_ ** _I want a normal life...Just like a newborn child...I am a lover-hater...I am an instigator...You are an oversight...Don't try to compromise...I learn to love to hate it...I am not integrated...Just call my name...You'll be okay...Your scream is burning through my veins...Sooner or later...You're gonna hate it...Go ahead and throw your life away...Driving me under...Leaving me out there...Go ahead and throw your life away..._** _ **"}Sooner Or Later, Breaking Benjamin**_

 _Unknown Location, Uncharted Forest, Unknown World..._

 **R** emus John Lupin had not gotten far into the forest before the overwhelming scent of Severus Snape had gotten his attention. As much as the Potions Professor had complained that the Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor smelled of wet dog, he had reeked of herbs, fresh earth, leather, and for the time being Hermione Granger. Snape had made no secret of following his former enemy and wolf-blood fore-bearer. He had simply been biding his time as the elder wolf grumbled to himself about mistakes and how they were costly.

"You know it wouldn't kill you to shower now and again Severus." said Lupin stopping in his tracks.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"What are you going to do Lupin hang me upside down an wash me with magical soap?" he asked bitterly.

"That was a long time ago." said the sheepish werewolf. "We lead different lives now."

Snape let a low growl rumble from his throat.

"Indeed we do." he agreed as a flicker of aggression behind his eyes made Lupin tense. "For now Lupin...I will ask what you think you are doing?"

"What I do is my own business." replied the elder werewolf. "I will fight against the despot and support Dumbledore but I will not be returning to Hogwarts."

"Nor Black Manor it seems." said Snape picking the information from his mind rather easily.

"Severus kindly fuck off." said Lupin narrowing his eyes at his former nemesis.

"Am I supposed to be cowed into submission because you used vulgar language?" asked Snape with an arched brow.

"No you are supposed to mind your own business because this matter does not concern you." replied the rather testy Lupin.

"Abandoning your witch when she is with child is hardly a matter concerning privacy." said the Potions Professor. "Especially not when said witch comes barging into my life and getting the attention of my witch."

The Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor sighed.

"Severus, I'd expect you of all people to understand how I feel given our mutual circumstances." said Lupin.

"There is nothing similar about our circumstances aside from lycanthropy." replied Snape bitterly. "I'm not stupid enough to get my witch pregnant especially given her thought to be age and the fact that I am still her Potions Professor."

"But you have made it abundantly clear that you don't want children no matter the scenario." said Lupin. "Tonks knew this about me the moment I took her to bed."

"Overshare Lupin..." muttered Snape in annoyance. "Although it has little point now...she's already pregnant...The only thing up for debate is wither or not you intend to venture along the coward's way or take responsibility for your unborn child."

"We are at war...there's no place for a child in a world of uncertainty." said Lupin.

"I beg to differ." replied Snape. "Consider the reason we are here in the first place...are we not doing this for the care of a child?...why should your spawn be any different?"

Lupus sighed.

"What if..." He began unsure if he knew how best to phrase it.

"You suddenly shift and infect the baby?" asked the Potions Professor with an arched brow. "As if The girl would ever let you near it during that time...do give her some credit."

Lupin sighed.

"I don't think I will ever understand you Severus." He said.

"There's nothing for you to understand...I will not allow cowardice in my subordinates." said the raven haired wizard. "Now get back to the summit and tell your witch what a low grade fool you are so I can enjoy mine without her becoming involved in your nonsense."

Lupin nodded knowing all too well what Snape had been trying to tell him despite the apparent aggression behind his wording.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Alpha's Hut, Wolfsback Summit, Unknown World..._

Hermione had done her best to console a distraught Tonks in the wake of her pregnancy reveal to Remus Lupin. The slightly older witch had been a mess as far as sharing her news of pregnancy with her former Professor and lover. She had never experienced being a mother before and it was all the more terrifying given the times they were living in.

Voldemort was hard pressed for getting the war started which would no doubt result in the deaths of so many witches and wizards all so he could stroke his own ego as far as magical prowess had been concerned.

Dumbledore had been no different in a sense.

He too had been more about the goings on of the war with Voldemort caring only for how to seek an advantage in combat. It had been evident by the callous way he treated Severus using him as pawn in more ways then one before hand and offering him to Hircine in e exchange for use of the werewolves against his nemesis. Even she had been a pawn in this grandiose game of chess between the two warring wizards. A means of keeping Harry Potter alive when Severus had been otherwise occupied with other assignments.

The amber eyed witch considered how she fit into this whole equation, her sole role was to provide protection to Harry Potter until Dumbledore bound her to Severus to keep control of his wolfish impulses.

The fact that he had set one of his most prominent students, a Gryffindor at that up to be the plaything of a werewolf showed just how little Hermione Granger had been regarded in his eyes.

Taking a breath to quell her anger for the time being at those she had trusted most in her inexperienced youth, Hermione lied back down on the make-shift bed noting how her rapidly evolved relationship with her Potions Professor was something of a rebellion as far as Dumbledore had been concerned. As Severus so carefully put it once before, it was the only thing the two of them truly had control over in terms of their actions being driven by their own desires as opposed to being forced by Dumbledore's hand.

The contemplating witch had been quite with her oppressive thoughts when she felt the familiar weight of her werewolf lover climbing into bed curling up beside her as he exhaled a seemingly long held breath.

"They've gone to talk elsewhere I take it." said Snape in his usual deep baritone drawl.

"Yes." replied Hermione turning to face him her unruly hair falling about her shoulders as she raised up on her elbows with her belly pressed against the bedding. "He's still a right git for leaving her at a time like this."

"Am I suppose to argue differently?" asked Snape with an arched brow as Hermione stared down at him.

"Would you ever do that to me?" she asked putting forth the question that he had been so dreading.

"Don't start witch." muttered Snape turning onto his side making sure his back was to her as he curled up tighter as if to avoid her question in a physical sense.

"I need to know." said Hermione with a deathly serious expression on her face.

"What do you want me to say?" asked Snape angry that Lupin's idiocy has spilled over into his own relationship.

"I wanted you to answer me." replied Hermione narrowing her amber eyes at him. "Would you up and leave me pregnant and terrified should one of us forget to use the contraception charm?"

"You already know that I have no desire to have children." he said turning to face her.

"So you've said." replied Hermione believing she had her answer as she attempted to get up from the make-shift bed.

Snape grabbed her quickly pinning her to the bed.

"Let me go." hissed Hermione angrily as she struggled to free his hold on her wrists.

The angry werewolf growled covering her body with his own in a bid to tame her rage.

"Stop this." he said in an aggressive tone. "What did you want me to tell you?...you know how dangerous this relationship is given the war and our respective standing in the wizarding world...you know damn well that I wouldn't abandon you...but realistically speaking...this war and everything in tells will pull me in an entirely different direction than either one of us are prepared for...if you were pregnant...there's no way to tell what the future will hold..."

"Severus..." began Hermione seemingly more calm than before.

"I am not Lupin...and given that the man spent his entire life afraid of hurting those he cares for you shouldn't judge him too harshly." said Snape.

Hermione nearly burst out laughing.

"Severus Snape telling me not to judge Lupin too harshly." she said in amazement.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Not everything about the wet dog is intolerable." he said in his own defense. "I'd tear his throat out in a heart beat if given the opportunity but there are bigger fish to fry as the muggle's say."

"I wouldn't doubt it." said Hermione with a sigh.

"At least you've calmed." he said. "For now...I'd like to get some rest witch and should the future come we'll deal with it then."

Having said his peace, Snape lied back down on the bed content that she wouldn't be angry with him. He thought of the numerous ways to pay Lupin back for the momentary discomfort his idiocy had caused. He wasn't sure he wanted to sire werewolf bastards in the future but he knew without a shadow of a doubt that if the end of the war came and he was still standing, he wanted nothing more than to be with Hermione Granger.


	70. Chapter 69:Luna's Influence

_**Chapter 69: Luna's Influence**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...I've been told that this chapter was confusing so I've re-posted it...part of the problem was due to a rather foolish family member being arrested after causing a drunken disturbance...hopefully this will make better sense this time around...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Alpha's Hut, Wolfsback Summit, Unknown World..._

 **L** ate into the night, Hermione Jean Granger found herself awakening as seemingly unintended tremors rocked the make-shift bed disturbing her rest. As she slowly came to her senses in light of the unwanted awakening, she noticed that Severus Snape had not been in bed with her. A swift node of panic filled her as she jumped up from beneath the animal skins completely forgetting her lack of clothing only to find him staring out of a small cut away space into the open sky. If she needed any further proof of the late hour, she needed to look no further than the black skyline and the seemingly twinkling stars in the vast distance muggle's referred to as "space".

As she watched him, her amber eyes filled with amply amount of concern and worry...she began to notice that all had not been well with her werewolf lover. To begin with, his exceptionally muscular pale form had been riddled with tension as every fiber of his being seemed to ripple with the intent to pounce as he gripped the not so easily damaged wall of the hut leaving deep razor sharp claw marks in it's interior. The now cautious witch couldn't help noticing that Severus' eyes had become a strange off-color yellow hue around the pupils and red veins running along his eyeballs seemed to sprout out of nowhere as if his blood pressure had skyrocketed.

For the most part she could tell that he seemed to be struggling against something, as he was locked in this position unable to move for quite some time. Slowly and carefully, Hermione moved toward the Potions Professor. He began to whimper and stare out into the open sky as the white pale glow of the moon seemed to barely graze him.

"S-Severus?" she said attempting to get his attention.

The Alpha were made no move to note that he had heard her despite having a keen sense of hearing before becoming moon-born. Hermione sighed noting that whatever this had been that had overtaken her lover it was something due to his beast blood. He had been wild an unpredictable given his status as a ruling hound of Hircine.

"Severus please." said pleaded his rather terrified witch. "I have to know that you're alright."

Another whimper escaped him as he appeared to note her pleas for a response.

"She calls to me." he said digging his shifting claws into the wall of the hut.

"Who?" asked Hermione almost desperate for an answer as the thought of the offending she-wolf Reka crossed her mind. "Who calls to you...Severus?"

"Luna." replied the seemingly entranced werewolf as his eyes shifted rapidly in the wake of this reveal.

Hermione let out a startled gasp as she noted his off color yellow eyes becoming like refined silver an indefinite reflection of the moon's glow in the sky.

"Severus?" said the young witch unsure how to approach this aspect of her lover's wolfish persona.

"She calls to me." he said again in a desperate tone almost as if he had been in agony. "I must go to her."

"Severus I can't let you go running off in this condition." said Hermione asserting her role as his controller despite being unsure how it would be possible."There's no telling how many people you'd hurt."

Snape became aggressive as his eyes shifted from the white glow of the moon to a rapidly expanding crimson glow.

"NO FEMALE." he hissed. "LUNA CALL'S!"

"Severus don't." said Hermione not at all liking the aggressive stance he had taken.

"WANT OUT!" shouted Snape becoming rather insistent. "NO STOP ME...NO STOP ALPHA!"

The frantic witch had not known what to do as Snape scooped her up slammed her onto the bed.

"WITCH STAY!" he growled glaring rather murderously at her.

"I can't let you leave." said Hermione mustering her Gryffindor courage.

"NEED GO!" shouted Snape digging his claws into the makeshift bed and effectively shredding the animal skins. "NEED GO NOW...WILL HURT...WILL HURT WITCH BEAST NOT LIKE CONTROL!"

"Severus." said Hermione attempting to get through to his human side. "We have to go back to Hogwarts...we have a mission to finish."

"PLEASE." said Snape pleading despite his aggression as his tense body maneuvered between her slender thighs. "NEED GO...NEED GO TO HER...WILL HURT...WILL HURT WITCH...NO CONTROL!"

The pulsing blood beneath her veins had gotten his attention.

"NEED GO NOW!" he shouted breaking away from her and bursting out of the hut at speeds she had only seen him capable of when hunting.

"SEVERUS!" shouted Hermione in despair as he disappeared beyond the trees of the forest away from Wolfsback Summit.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Morning..._

 _The Alpha's Hut, Wolfsback Summit, Unknown World..._

Hermione awoke to find herself in the care of the werewolf shaman as he went about seeing to her minor wounds in the wake of Snape's sudden pre-shifting rage. A wave of confusion hit her as she looked about the hut in search of her werewolf lover terrified of what he had done in the wake of such a strange and seemingly unyielding aggression.

"He isn't here." said the shaman moving about the hut as if he had not a care in the world. "Quite a dangerous one isn't he?"

The amber eyed witch arched a brow at this strange were-beast in an old mortal man's body. He seemed to know a great deal about his kind and about the Father of man beasts. From what she could gather he had been about the only traditionalist among the werewolf village and as such he had been sought out for counsel on the old ways of the werewolf during the reign of the previous Alphas.

"You could say that." replied Hermione deciding that the older were had meant her no harm.

"And therein lies the attraction." said the shaman with something of a smile.

It was strange to note that it was not in the least predatory, unlike the smiles of Severus and Lupin when in mortal form. The intelligent witch guessed that it was due to years of practice or the fact that this old were had no real blood-lust left in him.

The shaman stoked the flames of the hut's personal fireplace to keep the inquisitive witch warm as he prattled on.

"The Alpha is subject to a great many wonders as well as a great many terrors." he seemingly explained with a look of outright sympathy filed across his aged face.

Hermione noted that the old were was speaking from a vast well of experience.

"The plant that was gifted to our kind for many a century was to enable an Alpha such as your Severus Snape to co-exist in this world through the mutual bonding of his chosen mate." continued The Shaman with a rather weary expression. "It is a plant of strange wonders...the rapid shifting of colors and the mutual benefits of health and development for young when eaten by the joined mates."

Hermione had suddenly been thrown through a loop.

"Rapidly shifting color?" she asked with an arched brow.

The Shaman nodded.

"It was once called " _Flore vitae_ " in the ancient tongue." he continued. "A vibrant plant growing near a river among the mists of it's waterfalls...it was said to have numerous color shifts when presented with the presence of an alpha wolf and his chosen mate."

The description of the strange flora bloom the shaman spoke of was beginning to sound familiar.

"G-go on." she urged hanging onto his every word about this mysterious plant.

"Even in our circles it was said to be a rarity given how long it has been since an Alpha was chosen to rule displaying the will of Hircine." continued the Shaman. "It's appearance varies due to color change but when first encountered by the fated mates it was said to have become a vibrant shade of white with sprouted green seed pods."

Hermione's eyes widened as her naturally brilliant mind took her back to a plant of the same description.

"The _Rivermist_ plant." she said in recognition of her mind's eye. "That's why it's so incredibly rare...it can only be seen by Alpha wolves and their mates."

The Shaman didn't seem surprised that she had seen such a plant given her relationship with Severus Snape.

"So...you have seen the wonder of the _Flore vitae_?" he asked despite already known the answer.

"I have." replied Hermione thinking back. "We found it months ago...before he really knew anything about Severus being an Alpha or that he and I were...to be mates."

The Shaman sighed.

"You must return to the flora and ingest it...both of you." he said. "Without it...Hircine's blood-lust and Luna's call will drive the Alpha mad with rage and he may end up harming you."

"Hircine and Dumbledore made a pact to prevent such a thing from occurring." said Hermione relieved for once that her Headmaster had meddled in her life for the greater good."I cannot be harmed by Severus due to the agreement."

The Shaman shook his head.

"Dear girl...Hircine made the pact under the assumption that you two would have eaten the flora and been bound through both beings." he said. "You are fortunate the were you share a bed with is capable of mortal rationalization...but it will only last for so long...sooner or later the beast will rebel and will not hesitate to kill you in a bid to break free of the confines of men...it already sees you as a restraint and you have no were-blood in you to stave off it's darker appetites."

"So what you are telling me is that...Severus could possibly kill me?" asked Hermione stunned that she had not so easily escaped the harsh truth that her lover was a dangerous monster set loose upon the land by a most unscrupulous wizard.

The Shaman nodded.

"You and the mortal wizard may be mated but that does not have any bearing on the beast within if you have not been properly bound to him via the flora." urged the Shaman. "The danger this wizard presents is most astronomical even to were-kind...his unpredictability was no doubt intended by Hircine which is why his was so highly sought after by the father of man beasts...a man living within the tight confines of control...between two dominating masters breeds the most vile of creatures ever unleashed upon the land...no doubt the father planned for his newest and most favored creation to rule more than just one realm of the world."

"A-Are you saying that Severus could possibly turn on everyone in the wizarding world?" asked Hermione stunned by the old were's admission.

The aged werewolf sighed meeting her inquisitive amber eyes with his own weary gray orbs.

"I am saying he could quite possibly destroy us all if left to his own devices...and I am saying that as of now... he is not truly bound to you...not as far as the beast within him is concerned...this could lead to much more peril in the future if you do not get him returned to your...Hogwarts and ingest the flora...he must be made to feel your heart within his own to silence the call of blood before it gets too loud to ignore...he is more susceptible to ruin given his darker nature." said the shaman.

Hermione had been surprised by the second mention of her lover having a darker nature by this werewolf shaman.

"I am well aware that he was aligned to the dark one." said the shaman noting her surprise. "It is because of this that I worry for us all...he could very well become consumed by the power he now wields and lose himself in the blood-lust...if that should happen...all will be lost for every side in this war...there will be no stopping him."

"I won't let that happen." said the determined witch with her amber eyes blazing. "I won't lose him to the beast blood or anyone thing else Hircine, Dumbledore, or even Voldemort have to offer...I love him and he loves me...we'll get through this...well get back to Hogwarts and we'll both ingest the _Rivermist_ plant."

The Shaman nodded in reaction to her determination.

"He has a wondrous mate in you little witch." he said. "Let us hope he can be salvaged by your very Gryffindor merits."

Hermione had been caught off guard that the shaman knew of her Hogwarts house.

He smiled this time like that of an amused boy instead of a weary old man.

"Ah yes...I know the vast corridors of Hogwarts as well as the intimate chambers of the Gryffindor Tower." he replied. "As I should given that I was once a student there...but that of course was so very long ago...ages more the like...apparently having pure wizarding blood and being bitten by a werewolf in my youth can attest to the time I've spent studying the old ways and looking after the young ones."

Meeting her eyes once more, the old shaman had given her a clear picture of how life could have been for Lupin if he had chosen to embrace the werewolf aspect of himself instead of hiding from it in shame.

"Good luck to you...little witch." said the shaman before taking his leave.

Hermione turned her attention to the roaring fire he had left behind to keep her warmed.

"Severus." she said with an exhausted sigh. "Where have you gone?"


	71. Chapter 70:The Beast Within

_**Chapter 70: The Beast Within**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...The previous Chapter was Re-Posted and must be re-read in order to understand this one...I apologize for any confusion on your part but this has been a long and rather difficult week with my aunt being gracious enough to go on a drunken tirade with her roommates and landing in jail all while in the middle of the family grieving for my younger sister's father...I suppose our Severus' world is a better alternative at the moment...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Unknown Location, Uncharted Forest, Unknown World..._

 **T** he fresh taste of copper had been on the massive beast's lengthy black tongue as it continued to devour the brutalized carcass of an unfortunate deer. The hulking mass of ebony fur and rippled muscle had been much too superior in the ways of the hunt for the likes of the fear struck creature to gracefully evade. A deep and low toned growl emitted from the throat of the werewolf as it gorged on the bountiful flesh of it's kill. The growl had been in reaction to the slowly approaching form of what appeared to be a female tucked well within the shadows. Her scent had been quite familiar and intoxicating to say the least as the were-beast began to whimper as it's massive blood engorged cock became erect as a result of her approach.

"So strong." said the voice of an admiring female as she emerged from the shadows. "So powerful...and yet so cruelly bound to such an inferior piece of mortal flesh when you can truly be free to sample all the goods this glorious gift of Hircine has to offer."

Were-Snape growled in warning as the strange female approached him swaying her hips despite being in the presence of a hulking ebony beast. The were found her to be quite enticing as she moved toward him unafraid despite her low position of status. His massive snout had come down sniffing her small breasts as she stood allowing him to become familiar with her scent.

"I could give you so much more." she said through hooded eyes and harsh breath.

The werewolf had not been much for talk as it began to salivate due to the effects of her apparently pungent aroma. The almost painful bulging of it's massive erection had seen to it being controlled by increasingly oppressive lust as it lunged forward knocking the foolish young woman to the ground and stripping her of her seemingly mundane mortal attire. The fabrics and fibers yielded to his strength and sharp claws like butter to a hot knife as he pinned the girl to the blood slick forest floor amid damp leaves and freshly plucked earth.

A whimper had caught his ear despite her forwardness before hand and the familiar scent of arousal and fear filled his flaring black nostrils. She dared come to him during his hunt and taunt him with the promise of bedding her unaware that an Alpha was as much a danger to it's own kind as it had been to any "mortal human flesh sack" as she so callously described them.

In the wake of his rampant urges and the boiling of his beast blood, Severus Snape had not been thinking of the idiotic were girl's age or that his taking her in this form could possibly lead to her death given her young age and lack of experience. Only Hermione had been able to withstand his brutal assault on her body due to his unchecked sexual aggression and frequent need.

It seemed the foolish girl would no doubt pay a heavy price for approaching the unstable Alpha werewolf during his feeding. Maneuvering rather quickly, the aggressive werewolf had mounted the poor girl and had been poised to plunge into her very depths when a he heard the low and commanding tone of none other than Remus Lupin as he proceeded to hold down the now sobbing girl.

The beast attempted to ignore it choosing instead to bite down on the neck of the whimpering female foolish enough to entice his lust. She gasped as he pinned her harder to the forest floor one thrust away from entering her unexplored depths.

"N-No please." she pleaded reeking of fear once more and enticing him all the more.

Her cries fell on deaf ears however Lupin's voice was becoming quite a nuisance.

"SEVERUS!" shouted the elder werewolf. "SEVERUS STOP THIS YOU'LL KILL HER SHE'S MUCH TOO YOUNG!"

The ebony werewolf proceeded to ignore the other were intent on having his way with the whimpering girl.

"SEVERUS...DON'T!" shouted Lupin drawing his wand.

Were-Snape once more turned his attention to the pitiful looking wizard before biting back down on the young female's neck.

"YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE"! warned Lupin swishing his wand in his hand. " _LEVICORPUS_!"

The ebony werewolf turned his attention to the female only to find that he had been floating in mid-air. All at once anger filled the beast as it thrashed in vain to get free of the wizard's spell...his spell.

A rage induced roar filled the air as Were-Snape struggled to get at Lupin whom kept his wand trained on the thrashing beast as he inspected the bleeding young woman. She could not have been no more than sixteen and had clearly bitten off more than she could chew in terms of whom she had chosen to pursue in a sexual sense. He knew form experience that she was in heat and it caused a bit of a stir in his own loins as he caught a whiff of her pungent arousal as well but did his best to attend to matters at hand.

He sighed looking down in pity of the foolish were-girl.

It was abundantly clear that her thirst for power had lead her down a path where she would have been brutally ravaged by the beast while still a mortal and then viciously mutilated following the couplings end. A gruesome end for any if one truly thought about it. It was a wonder that Hermione could withstand the were-wizard's brutality in bed but she had been protected by the pact made between Dumbledore and Hircine. This girl would not have been so fortunate.

She was however fortunate in the fact that Hermione had informed him of Severus going missing and that he and Draco had set out almost immediately to track the wayward wolf. Going from experience, Lupin came to the conclusion that Snape might have been out in the woods hunting as he had been yet to do so since arriving at Wolfsback Summit.

His experience paid off as he happened upon a crimson blood trail and later the ebony were-beast that had been Severus Snape, only instead of him being hunched over a lifeless carcass of recently bloodied animal he had been mounting a foolish girl with visions of becoming a tribal queen if she had been fortunate in becoming the mate of the Alpha Were, an honor dating back centuries that had become something of a lost title given the lack of ascended male wolves.

"Severus." said Lupin looking at the thrashing beast as it snarled and it's eyes glowed with murder as it attempted to swipe at him.

The Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor sighed.

"It's time to get you back to Hermione." he said before waving his wand once more. _"STUPEFY!"_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Alpha's Hut, Wolfsback Summit, Unknown World..._

Aches like one wouldn't believe greeted a rather groggy Severus Snape as his familiar eyes of obsidian opened to find that he had been once more returned to the hut he shared with his mate and lover Hermione Granger. He shifted the animals skins that covered his surprisingly weak and aching body as his vision focused upon the weary witch sitting up in a chair with her head rested on the side of the bed. He took a relatively simple guess that she had been watching him rather closely as he slept.

The weary wizard attempted to move causing himself to groan in agony due to his aching muscles. His apparent groan had gotten the attention of his sleeping witch as she immediately jolted from her sleep in a bid to offer him comfort.

"I-I'm fine witch." he said leaning back against the straw pillows that lined the make-shift bed.

"You're hurt." said Hermione almost immediately running her warm delicate fingers along the ache in his muscle rippled pale chest.

Snape seemed to purr in reaction to her touch almost melting into it.

"I can't seem to recall anything about the previous night since awakening." he said making her aware that he had known about the passage of time. "W-What happened this time?"

Hermione did her best to come up with a slightly less upsetting version of events but was at a loss when his obsidian gaze fell upon a scar his antics had left upon her wrists in the wake of his brutal tirade.

"D-Did I hurt you?" he asked his voice carrying the all too familiar note of worry as he looked her over.

"I-It was an accident." said Hermione a little too quickly. "You weren't in your right mind."

Snape immediately sat up ignoring his own pain as he reached for his witch and pulled her close to him in a desperate embrace.

"I'm sorry." he apologized. "I didn't...what happened to the pact between Dumbledore and Hircine...I thought you couldn't be harmed by me...especially in that state of mind?"

"You were rebelling." she replied. "And besides...it was merely an accident...no real harm done..."

Snape's eyes widened as he pulled away from her.

"No real harm done?" he asked as if disgusted by her phrasing. "I could have killed you."

"Severus." said Hermione knowing all too well that he was becoming angry at himself and the circumstances of his affliction.

"I could have fucking killed you and I wouldn't have even known it..." he said bitterly as the panic began to take root.

"Severus please...calm down." she quietly urged him. "I'm alright...you didn't hurt me...honest you were simply trying to restrain me after I attempted to follow you...it was just difficult not to cause a few minor scrapes given you were on the verge of shifting."

"I have to go." he said attempting to get to his feet only to be stopped by Hermione throwing herself into his arms and pinning him to the make-shift bed.

Snape winced in reaction to her added weight against his aching muscles and joints.

"I'm sorry." she said quickly kissing his pale lips in a bid to convey her sympathies despite not moving an inch.

"Let me go witch." he urged her. "If I am becoming a danger even to you there is no telling what I could be capable of with anyone else."

"No." replied the determined witch.

Snape again struggled against his rising anxiety.

"I don't understand what's happening to me." he said with a hint of genuine fear behind his obsidian eyes. "I want my life back...but you and I both know that's not going to happen with this curse...being with you has made being damned bearable but this...I can't...I won't live out the rest of my life as some unruly mindless fiend bound to the will of another monster."

"That's not going to happen." said Hermione in a bid to reassure her saddened lover.

"Hermione." said Snape in his usual potions Professor tone.

"I love you Severus." she said matter-of-factly. "I know that you would never intentionally harm me in any way no matter how long you've been under the influence of beast blood...the shaman said there is a way to ensure I remain protected from your aggression and it involves returning to Hogwarts."

The weary wizard sighed.

Hermione noted just how exhausted he had been given what occurred the past few days, his eyes were developing dark circles beneath them from the lack of rest.

"I'm all ears if you think you've got a lasting solution witch." he replied much too tired to argue with her persistence.

" _The Rivermist Plant_." she said getting his full attention at last.

"I beg your pardon." said Snape a bit caught off guard.

"The plant you and I know to have been identified as _The Rivermist Plant_ was actually an ancient flora gifted to an Alpha and his mate via Hircine to keep the Alpha from completely losing himself to the beast blood so long as his chosen mate remained alive." said Hermione informing her lover of what she learned from the shaman. "Don't you see Severus...the answers was in our hands this entire time...we won't have to worry about you harming me anymore...you won't have to live in fear of loosing control."

Snape sighed taking this into consideration.

"It may seem witch, that we have yet another reason to return to Hogwarts." he said meeting her hopeful amber gaze.

"Indeed it does wizard." she replied.

Unable to hold back their affections for one another very long, Severus Snape pressed his pale lips against her soft pink ones in a very grateful and needy kiss. He had so missed the simple comfort of her beating heart resting against his own and the spread of her inner warmth to his notoriously cold heart. Losing her in any way would deviate him beyond repair and it was all that kept him going despite his increasingly dark thoughts and rage induced blackouts.

 _He couldn't lose her._

 _Not now when they had gotten to be so close._

 _Not when he so desperately needed her in his life._

 _This flora of hers had to be the answer for there was no living without the witch whom had become his entire world, the dark lord, Hircine, and Dumbledore be damned he was only invested in this war to see his witch and the Malfoy clan safe. Nothing else mattered to him anymore aside from his being cursed he had no plans to survive the impending battle ahead, but Hermione had given him a reason...a reason to hope...a reason to see his efforts through to the end even if it meant his dying breath._


	72. Chapter 71:Into The Woods

_**Chapter 71: Into The Woods**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Apparently, this world of Snape's has become therapeutic for me so here's another chapter...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Base Of Wolfsback Summit, Uncharted Forest, Unknown World..._

 **B** eaming rays of unrestrained golden sunlight made it almost unbearably hot as Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, Tonks, and Draco made the trek back toward Hogwarts Castle. While it was true the five of them had been members of the wizarding community and could easily have employed a means to apparate back to the castle, but a wrench was thrown into their plans for immediate return via wizarding magic as The Ministry had placed barriers on all Half-blood territories in the wake of the toad-faced shrew Dolores Umbridge's new reign at the Ministry Of Magic.

A well timed letter from Dumbledore via a messenger owl had given explicit instruction to the traveling group that the borders between the wizarding world and the territories of the Half-blooded creatures such as The Werewolves had been tightened and territory restricted by the employ of barrier guards. Snape had been in a foul mood ever since getting the notice from the Headmaster. In his mind, every moment he had been around his witch without that plant in their collective systems is a moment she was in unseen danger of his ever warring inner beast.

"I should have killed that sorry plump pink toad myself." he growled in annoyance.

"I would have paid to see that." added Draco in agreement of his Uncle's take on Dolores Umbridge.

"I believe I would have let you." said Lupin also having a vast amount of hatred for the Half-blood hating harpy.

"Now boys." said Tonks moving swiftly beside her werewolf lover. "It's not nice to talk that way even about something as disgusting as Umbridge."

"She's a fucking nuisance is what she is." hissed Snape feeling his aggression build to the point where his eyes were becoming reddened.

"Severus." said Hermione once more urging her lover to keep himself calm.

Upon noting her ample concern, Snape agreed to let it go.

"I'm sorry." he replied. "The toad-faced harpy makes my blood boil wizarding and beast alike."

"I suppose it's something you and your other half can agree on." said Tonks with a smirk.

Hermione shook her head.

It was nice to see that Tonks was back to her usual frequently amused self. She had come around since Lupin had decided to stick around for her and the baby. There was even talk of marriage between the two of them as a new way to start the future they'd have together. The young witch had been quite happy for the two of them given how far they've come as lovers and now they were to be married and welcome a new life into the world.

The news had put her in quite a positive mood as she looked over her own werewolf lover noting his poised frame and wide steps. He'd make a decent father given how much he does care for his students despite not outwardly showing it in terms of affection. His love for her and Draco had been clue enough that he had all the makings of a father despite not wanting children. She supposed some people were just born to care for others and even though no one but her and the Malfoys seemed to care for him, Severus had developed all the right traits for being a father figure.

As she walked, Hermione toyed with the idea of that being the initial reason for Hircine choosing him to lead his werewolf army as an Alpha. The ancient father of man-beasts had been called The Father by his creations and as such someone possessing father-like qualities seemed to be as much apart of the selection process for leadership as any.

Snape suddenly stopped walking bringing the entire group to a halt.

"We set up camp here for the night." he said in a stern tone as if he expected anyone to argue with him. "The witches need rest and there is ample room to hunt."

Everyone seemed to be in agreement with him despite not having much choice in the matter.

Like before, Hermione set to work getting the tent up, Draco and Lupin went out in search of firewood, and Tonks rested her feet a bit at Snape's urging. It made her smile to note just how protective of her he had become since finding out she was carrying Remus Lupin's child. She supposed it was more to do with him seeing her as apart of his "pack" and as such she had fallen under his radar of protection and so had the unborn child.

Snape had gone to mark the range or territory to keep away wandering were-beasts and set wards and traps to ensnare possibly patrolling barrier guards. One could never be too careful when out in the wild and he wasn't going to take a chance with Tonks being pregnant.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Tent, Uncharted Forest, Unknown World..._

Sizzling meat had gotten the attention of Hermione Granger as she did her best to focus on a book she had taken from her trusty knapsack. For much of the afternoon she had been lying on her belly enjoying a few pages from the apparently muggle produced novel in the peace and quiet side of the tent she was due to share with her lover and current Potions Professor.

Draco had gone in search of water with Lupin.

Tonks was resting comfortably in her own bed on the other side of the enormous tent Hermione had constructed. The reason for the sudden onset of sizzling meat had been Severus applying a good amount of skill to supper for the night.

Unable to resist the urge to venture toward the pleasant aroma, Hermione closed her novel and made her way toward here her lover had been slaving of a hot fire and slowly cooking a large rack of venison. She was further surprised to note that he had managed to cook three before the scent had overpowered her and she was forced to follow it.

"Smells wonderful." she said breaking the silence and getting his attention.

Snape looked up from his fire and treated her to a small smile before returning to working the meat.

"It'll be done soon." he said in reply as he continued to roast the often tough to chew but flavorful meat. "Get some rest until then."

Hermione nodded noting that he had indeed known best in this situation.

As she made the journey back to their side of the tent, she noted that hardly anyone had been pressed to argue with Severus these days.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Table, The Tent, Uncharted Forest, Unknown World..._

The tearing of steaming hot animal flesh and constant chewing had accompanied the clanking of silverware against plates as the group of weary and hungry travelers enjoyed the freshly hunted venison among other available delights at the table. Hardly anyone bothered to chat or look up from their respective portions of the meal given how they enjoyed it.

Snape had been the most aggressive in his consuming of his meal managing to clean his plate and take in another rack of venison before becoming full and retiring from the table in a bid to check his wards and mark his territory once a gain.

Draco had been so full his only effort had been to leave the table and crawl into bed on his side of the tent.

Tonks had been given much of the organs from the deer in a bid to promote health for the baby at Snape's urging, she had not been a real fan of liver but as everyone noted, there was no arguing with Snape and his apparent father knows best attitude following their departure from Wolfsback Summit.

Lupin had ensured everything had been cleared away and the tent was neat and tidy before taking Tonks to retire for the night on his side of the tent. Hermione had been left to go back to her reading as she awaited the return of her werewolf lover following his latest inspection of their territory. It had been an all together average afternoon for her as she slowly succumbed to the lull of sleep despite wishing to wait up for her wizard.

Something of a welcome change of pace following the minor scrapes they all had gotten into to ensure a secured alliance with the Werewolf Army. Being back at Hogwarts would no doubt bring about a different sort of change and the urgent need to ingest _The Rivermist Plant_ had been at the forefront of both hers and Snape's minds.


	73. Chapter 72:The Notion Of Calm

_**Chapter 72: The Notion Of Calm**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Tent, Uncharted Forest, Unknown World..._

 **A** sudden and slow dipping of the bed caused Hermione to awaken in the night to find that Severus Snape had returned from his nighttime patrol. It had crossed the witch's sleep filled mind that he would have had to get back into the practice of moving about in the dark due to their imminent return to Hogwarts. It almost made her smile to not how much better he had been at swooping down on unsuspecting students whom had already been making whispers about his uncanny abilities before he had been infected with Lycanthropy. The Potions Professor had been naked when he slid his muscle ripped body between the crisp white sheets of their enchanted bed and close to her own. It seemed he had calmed a great deal since leaving the summit of werewolves and it was possibly due to her being around so many males at once.

Softly, slowly...he kissed her exposed shoulder as she lied on her side with her back to him. He leaned down taking in the scent of her unruly brown locks as he gently grazed the flesh of her neck with his soft and precise kisses. A low groan escaped him as he further molded his tense body against her own feeling the softness of her backside press into his rapidly enlarging cock.

"Severus." moaned Hermione breathless as her werewolf lover pulled her closer in his increasingly powerful grip.

"Hermione." he whispered, his words had been like dripping honey as they poured into her ear-canal.

A low groan escaped him as the heated contact seemed to intensify his longing for her.

The coming days were sure to be filled with battles of every sort as the war progressed and the knowledge that they'd have very little time to spend together seemed to make this moment all the more precious to them.

"I love you." said Hermione gently rolling onto her side to face him.

"I love you too." replied Snape meeting her seemingly sorrowful amber eyes.

It was all too apparent that she had been thinking the same as he about the impending war.

"What's going to happen to us?" she asked not daring to lose eye contact for even a moment. "I mean it's obvious something is going on in the wizarding world...Umbridge has barrier patrols searching for half-bloods...Dumbledore is...well he's not very trustworthy if he's consorting with strange entities for access to more resources of power and Vol...you know who is aware that you're a werewolf...an Alpha werewolf at that."

Snape sighed knowing all too well what she was concerned about.

"Once this war is over...my condition will be known by the entire wizarding world." he said making no attempts to soften the words they both knew to be true."I will no longer be welcome within the wizarding world...and banished from Hogwarts."

"But Lupin is a Professor surely..." began Hermione horrified at the prospect of him not being her Potions Professor anymore.

"He too will be banished due to Umbridge's policies." replied Snape realistically speaking. "If I even survive the war...and there is no guarantee that it will be so given my status as Alpha I will be hunted even above all the others of my kind."

"There has to be something we can do." said Hermione sitting up in alarm.

Snape sighed and stroked her supple young cheek.

"No." he replied. "I'm afraid there isn't...there is a reason I am the only Alpha in a great many years."

"Severus." said Hermione unsure she wanted to continue this conversation.

"Enough of the future." said Snape pulling her close to him once more. "I would much rather speak of the here and now."

Tears streamed down the young witch's cheeks as she threw herself into his arms not wishing to let him go.

"It'll be alright." said The Potions Master. "All that matters to me is that you are safe behind the walls of Hogwarts Castle."

"I won't stay there if you are forced to leave." said Hermione determined.

"Hermione." began Snape knowing full well how determined his mate could be. "You will stay where Dumbledore can care for you."

"I go where you go." replied the ever stubborn Gryffindor witch.

Snape sighed once more shaking his head as he noted her unwavering resolve.

"So be it." he replied not at all surprised by her reaction.

Hermione seemed pleased to have won the argument.

Snape crushed his pale lips into her soft pink ones once more attempting to steer the conversation toward more pleasant matters.

Closing her eyes as she felt his skillful and deliberate kiss along her neck, Hermione did her best to enjoy the time they had here together on there side of the tent.

"Severus." she said in a rather breathless moan as he slid his body between her slender thighs.

"You are mine witch." said Snape groaning as his body came in contact with hers. "Never forget that."

Hermione was restricted to a short gasp as her werewolf lover proceeded to claim her once more if only to remind her of the intensity of their connection. Snape's obsidian orbs met her amber ones and she couldn't look away nor did she wish to. The bed below them had gotten a run got it's galleons in terms of durability as Severus began to thrust into her as if his life depended upon it.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

 _The Tent, Tonks And Lupin's Side, Unknown World..._

The late hour had little effect on Remus Lupin as he paced the floor staring out along the flaps of the well constructed tent into the vast open sky. Never in his life had he been so at peace and yet so terrified at the same time. Tonks had been sleeping peacefully all things considered and it made the soon to be father smile. He had not known what the future had in store for the two of them but he had learned from Severus and Hermione's example that no challenge would be too great if they remained together.

Thinking back to how his relationship with his former student began, Lupin could only shake his head. Apparently, great minds did think alike in terms of two wizarding professors stricken with lycanthropy choosing their students as life-long mates.

Moving toward the bed, Lupin silently vowed that he'd be there for his child should he survive the events of the wizarding war against Voldemort. With Severus' influence he had never felt so in control of his beast side. There had not been a single mishap in terms of attacking another human being wizard, witch or muggle alike and it was comforting.

Hermione had still been angry with him, he could tell by how she glared at him over their shared meal. Severus had gotten a kick out of watching her barely hold back her itchy wand hand. It would take a great amount of time to prove to the rather tough witch that he meant no harm when he took off when faced with the knowledge of his child's impending birth.

In the days before Severus was reborn as an Alpha, many werewolves left their human families to keep from harming the little ones by accident when caught off guard by the full moon.

Lupin had swore to himself that he'd never go through the agony his own parents went through with him.

Once more the sheepish werewolf looked over his sleeping mate.

He knew he'd lay down and die for the slumbering witch and his unborn child if it meant keeping them safe. It seemed to amuse him to no end that Severus Snape had probably felt the same way about Hermione and Draco.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Tent, Snape And Hermione's Side, Uncharted Forest, Unknown World..._

A deep howl escaped the pale lips of Severus Snape as he gripped the bed below Hermione as the sweat blasted young witch attempted to catch her breath beneath him. The Potions Master kissed her several times along her heated neck and chest before falling onto his side of the bed and drifting off to sleep in the wake of his own heated exhaustion.

The quiet of the night had been something of a welcomed change of pace given all they had gone through in the past few weeks but there was always the knowledge that something terrible was on the horizon lingering as they slept.

Snape shifted in bed until his body was once more pressed into Hermione's slender form as she was resting comfortably in his waiting arms. He kissed the top of her bushy head as if on instinct and allowed his slumber to continue.

If this was the last night he would have peace in the company of his young lover, then he wished to enjoy it as much as possible.


	74. Chapter 73:Infringement Of Order

_**Chapter 73: Infringement Of Order**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{"** **I'm not a criminal...**_ _ **I'm not the villain...**_ _ **Yeah this is personal...**_ _ **A drive-by killing...**_ _ **Your guns are loaded...**_ _ **And your lies are the bullets...**_ _ **So here is the trigger...**_ _ **Go ahead and pull it now...**_ _ **Are you sure you wanna play this game?...**_ _ **Are you sure you wanna play it?...**_ _ **The only thing worse than a hater...**_ _ **The only thing worse than a hater...**_ _ **Is a traitor...**_ _ **A traitor...**_ _ **A traitor...** **"}Traitor, Daughtry**_

 _The Tent, Uncharted Forest, Unknown World..._

 **T** he tale tell sign of someone interfering with his wards had jolted the werewolf Potions Professor from his contented slumber. His obsidian eyes had been focused in the blanket of darkness that surrounded them, a tell tale sign that it had been much too late in the day for anyone to be traveling about in the darkness. The faint silvery glow of his eyes had enabled him to see that Hermione has still been fast asleep. The witch had been quite worn out from the night's previous antics and showed no signs of rising early. The Potions Professor moved through the darkened tent noting that Draco had been snoring up a storm as well much too contented in his slumber on the count of his full belly.

Unwilling to venture into Lupin's territory, Snape noted from the soft snores coming from their side of the tent that Tonks had been in bed and the whiff of wet dog had been the tell tale sign that Lupin was with her. Apparently, satisfied that everyone whom had been among him before he turned in to bed had indeed been in bed, Snape made his way out into the crisp cold of the early morning. The dew had made the ground soggy as his pale bare feet pressed against the surface of the forest floor.

The unwanted stench of what appeared to be wizard had gotten his attention near the western barrier. His wards were much too powerful for the average wizard to break and it seemed to give whomever was trying to pass them great pause. The longer Snape assessed the likely candidates to attempt such a thing the more it became apparent that the early morning had brought with it a new set of problems as the occupants of the tent found themselves awakening to what appeared to be a demonstration of power on the part of The Ministry of Magic to keep the half-bloods in line and root out all the unregistered inhabitants of the Forbidden Forest.

As the group of weary witches and werewolves slept, a small band of barrier officers had taken an interest in the magical signatures coming from the eastern quadrant of the forbidden forest. A covert group was dispatched to investigate the magical anomaly and had stumbled upon what appeared to be the outline of a ward. Upon further readings it had come to the attention of the groups leader that the powerful magical signature belonged to none other than Severus Snape, resident Potions Professor of Hogwarts.

Dolores Umbridge had taken a special interest in the dour wizard since her time at Hogwarts as High Inquisitor.

She had her suspicions that Snape was much more than a common mongrel in men's clothing as many of the other werewolves had been that she had come in contact with, and as such, she wished him captured for inspection before making an example of him before the entire wizarding world. To say the toad-faced harpy had bore a grudge was an understatement.

A snap of a twig had gotten the rather jumpy guard's attention and they waved their wands at their very shadows. Snape watched them with apt curiosity as they managed to fail quite a few times at cracking his wards. One of the rather unfortunate guards made the mistake of crossing a tree that had been marked by the werewolf and it prompted Snape into action.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Tent, Uncharted Forest, Unknown World..._

Hermione awoke to find herself in bed alone as she looked around for her lover and found him gone. His side of the bed had been cold suggesting he had been up for quite some time despite the hour. Suddenly fearing he had succumbed to the call of Luna once again, Hermione quickly spelled on some attire and raced out of the tent into the open morning air.

She had been quite relieved when she noted the fully dressed Potions Master carrying quite a few logs for a fire as he neared the tent. His eyes had a trace of something wild behind them as he greeted her and taking in the scent of jasmine from her hair.

"What are you doing up so early?" asked Snape with an arched brow.

"Looking for you." replied Hermione seemingly inspecting him as she watched him sit the logs down in a bid to scoop her into his rather impressive looking arms.

Snape lifted the witch with ease pressing his pale lips into her soft pink ones.

"Here I am." he said with something of a sly smile as he held her close to him.

She took to stroking his sallow pale cheek before they exchanged another series of kisses. He had loved the way she tasted noting with vivid detail the distinctive flavor of her lips on his own as he continued to gain the upper hand in the exchange. The young witch had been caught off guard when she felt his tongue slip into her mouth and dance along with her own.

Hermione pulled back with an inquisitive expression on her face.

"That's different." she said noting the strange glow behind his eyes once more.

"Is it?" asked Snape seemingly amused.

"You've never...well done that before." she said rather nervously.

"Mmmmm." he replied as he continued to look her over. "Should that be a concern?"

Hermione shook her head not knowing what to make of the subtle changes in her wizard. She attributed it to his beast side seeping into his mortal form.

"Only a little." she replied.

"Make note of it then." he said holding her tight to him as he spelled the logs toward the tent. "For now...it is far too early for you to be moving about in this cold delectable little witch of mine."

With that, The Potions Master carried Hermione back into the tent. Unbeknownst to her and the inhabitants of the other corners, Snape had easily dispatched the pesky barrier patrol units sent his way. Their severed remains had piled below the camp grounds as he buried them from view and ensured no one would trace their whereabouts especially a aptly curious Hermione Granger.


	75. Chapter 74:Serpent Dreams

_**Chapter 74: Serpent Dreams**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 ** _{"_** _ **What's that metronome I hear,**_ _ **Perhaps the end is drawing near,**_ _ **You never hear the shot that takes you down...**_ _ **Now your dreams are memories,**_ _ **Seems more truthful far away,**_ _ **Just like smoke that fades and makes no sound...**_ _ **Out of time, so say goodbye,**_ _ **What is yours, now is mine,**_ _ **And I dream broken dreams,**_ _ **I make them come true,**_ _ **I make them for you,**_ _ **I make them for you...**_ ** _"}Broken Dreams, Downstraight_**

 _The Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **E** ach of the stone steps presented the rather angry Potions Professor with question after question as he neared the top. He had been unceremoniously summoned to the Headmaster's Office after having traveled for weeks avoiding the barrier guards whom Umbridge had put into place to keep Half-bloods out of the wizarding world. Both Tonks and Lupin had gone back to Black Manor at 12 Grimmauld Place and Draco returned to the Slytherin dungeons with his godfather as Hermione made her way toward Gryffindor tower. As he got ready to settle into bed after being newly returned to his quarters, Snape was issued a summons by Dumbledore to come to his office.

He wondered if it had to do with the mission to secure the werewolf alliance, which he had done dutifully.

The hushed whispers of the portraits outside as well as the seemingly distressed tones of Minerva McGonagall and what appeared to be the voice of Harry Potter had gotten his attention as he pushed passed the rather heavy oak wood door and made his way into the Headmaster's office. At once, Albus Dumbledore's weary icy blue eyes fell upon him.

"You wished to see me Headmaster?" asked Snape eyeing Harry Potter rather intently before turning his attention to the collective gazes of his colleague and employer.

The boy looked positively a fright with sweat dripping from his messy brown hair and his skin as pale as the winter's snow. His bottom lip had been bleeding which suggest it had been done to escape something quite unpleasant and equally terrifying. The trembling boy didn't even appear awake as he was help up in large part due to Minerva McGonagall's claw like grip.

"Yes...Severus come please...I'm afraid we can't wait...not even till the morning otherwise we'd all be vulnerable." said Dumbledore looking every bit the weary old man the children believed him to be. "There is an urgent matter in which I require your urgent assistance."

Harry glared at Snape whom had glared back in return. He had no idea what Potter was up to but he knew it couldn't have been good.

"I am at your disposal Headmaster." said Snape dutifully.

Dumbledore seemed to have been at peace with this and ushered Snape over toward his desk.

"It seems our young Harry is the victim of an intense magical link directly into the dark lord's mind." said the elder wizard. "Tonight he's told us of an attack on Arthur Weasley."

"And has it been confirmed?" asked Snape knowing all too well how plausible Harry Potter's apparent predictions or various forms of Intel had turned out in the past.

Dumbledore's blue eyed gaze met those of his employee.

"It has indeed." he replied wearily. "My request is for two things and I understand the late hour but the matters are equally urgent in their need to be resolved."

"And they are?" asked Snape not at all hiding his impending impatience.

"First, you must go to St. Mungo's Hospital and assist with the curing of Arthur Weasley in any way you can." said the elder wizard.

"And the second thing?" asked the Potions Master eyeing Harry Potter once more.

"You are to instruct young Harry on the basics of Occulemency." replied Dumbledore meeting Snape's inquisitive eyes. "Need I remind you Severus that this isn't a request."

"There is no need for that." replied Snape dutifully. "It will be as you wish...Headmaster."

Knowing that time was of the essence, Snape made himself ready for the trip to the muggle world leaving behind a protesting Harry Potter and an impassive Albus Dumbledore.

The Potions Professor figured they would discuss the events of the wolf counsel another time given Potter's presence.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Potions Class Room, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Harry Potter had been scared out of his mind as the dour Potions Professor walked him down the numerous winding stone steps into his classroom by the wrist. The teen age Gryffindor wizard had been struggling with his vivid dreams for weeks now and it only seemed to get worse. Snape dragged him into the icy cold room and pushed him into a chair that had given the young boy the impression that it was used to torment unsuspecting students whom had been caught by him.

There was not an ounce of pity within Snape's cold obsidian eyes as he moved swiftly passed Harry and over toward a strange table as he unrolled a strange compartment device heavily filled with what appeared to be torture devices. Incredibly terrified, Harry Potter found himself at the mercy of his most hated enemy at Dumbledore's request.

"It appears there is a connection between the dark lord's mind and your own." said Snape in his usual emotionless tone. "Wither or not he is aware of this connection remains unclear...pray he remains ignorant."

Harry sat with his back pressed against the wooden chair.

"You mean if he knows about then...he'll be able to read my mind?" asked the sweaty and unhinged boy.

"Read it...control it...unhinge it." replied Snape in the same emotionless tone he always spoke in when not around Hermione. "In the past it was often the dark lord's pleasure to invade the mind's of his victims creating visions designed to torture them into madness...only extracting the last exquisite ounce of agony...only when he had them literally begging for death would he finally kill them...used properly...the power of Occulemency will help shield you from access or influence."

Harry had been unable to look away from the Potions Master as he stood before him swaying his mind with his surprisingly hypnotic words.

"In these lessons...I will attempt to penetrate your mind...you will attempt to resist...Prepare yourself..." instructed Snape readying his wand as Harry gripped the slim arms of the strange looking chair. "Legillimens!"

All at once, Harry found himself living through wave after wave of his memories with Snape along for the ride.

"Concentrate Potter." said Snape apparently weary as it were. "Focus..."

The weary teenager had been exhausted and in no way ready for the constant strain of having his mind invaded by his most hated Professor.

"I'm trying." growled Harry cringing from the pain. "I feel like my skull is going to split open."

"You're going to be feeling a lot worse than that if he dark lord gets a hold of you." warned the Potions Master.

"Fuck you Snape." growled Harry gripping the thin arms of the chair. "You're enjoying this because you get off on torturing children."

"I take no pleasure in sifting through the memories of a whiny little brat." hissed Snape raising his wand. "Again!"

They had been at it until day break unbeknownst to the rest of Hogwarts.


	76. Chapter 75:Flared Tempers

_**Chapter 75: Flared Tempers**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **E** merald green eyes glared daggers at the staff table as Harry Potter made his way toward the Gryffindor table. He had been trapped with Snape in the dungeons for hours since the previous night and all he could think about was hexing the bloody git into next week. The ache in his head had not subsided in the least and the git didn't even have the decency to give him a pain potion to end his suffering. Hermione noticed that her lover and her best friend had been glaring rather murderously at each other for the past several minutes since the beginning of breakfast.

"Are you alright Harry?" asked Ron taking a bite of his bacon and looking his friend over. "You're looking kind of worse for ware."

The green eyed wizard curled his lip in disgust as he threw himself down into his usual seat.

"I'm doing just fine Ron." said the embittered young wizard. "Everything's sunshine and roses."

"Wow..." said the red head wizard trying his best not to take offense. "Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"I didn't wake up in bed at all." muttered Harry shoving a spoon into his rather tasteless bowl of oatmeal.

Hermione had been stealing glances at Snape amid her meal wondering why he had appeared to be so rundown at the beginning of the day. He had put on airs for the watching Slytherins and Gryffindor table but she had known all too well that he had been exhausted beyond belief. She had only just turned her attention to her best friend and the dark circles around his emerald green eyes.

"He's right you know." she said biting into her slice of apple as her amber eyes examined her friend. "You do look terrible."

Harry chuckled some as he continued to scoop his oatmeal onto his spoon.

Despite the vast array of treats and various selections, he had not been in the mood for much else.

"At least I look better than that sodding git." muttered Harry turning his gaze back to the staff table and to Snape whom had been watching him like a hawk.

As the older wizard's obsidian eyes glared at him from afar, Harry had been trying his best to keep from cringing in anticipation from another attempt at him to invade his mind.

"Are you sure you're alright Harry?" asked Hermione concerned as she looked from Snape to her best friend in confusion.

"Yeah." replied Harry going back to his breakfast. "I'm fine Hermione...it's nothing to worry about."

The inquisitive witch had not been so sure. It was apparent that something was going on with her boyfriend and her best friend that she had not been privy to and she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Snape's Office, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

The Potions Professor had been exhausted but did his best to keep up appearances. He had no idea what the beast that lurked just beneath the surface of his consciousnesses would do once it noticed how weak he had been in his attempts to conceal it. His aggression in the presence of that blundering idiot Harry Potter had been a clear indication that he had been running on fumes.

It was dangerous to function in this state of mind as the whimpers of the beast within could be heard as it clawed against the confines of it's fleshy prison to get out into the open and leave behind it's trail of destruction.

As if it had been a summons, Hermione arrived outside the office and knocked on the door. The Potions Master did his best to play the part he had so many nights prior within the vast halls of the castle despite wanting nothing more than to strip the witch bare and sink his cock into her warm depths as quickly as possible.

He opened the door and allowed her inside ensuring any whom had been stupid enough to eavesdrop or spy on him would believe this to be a matter concerning academics instead of the social call it had truly been. Once the door closed the mask of indifference dropped and Snape practically leapt over the desk to get to his witch. Hermione had barely taken a breath before she was pressed against the cold stone wall of the castle and his large pale hands were roaming along the contorts of her uniform.

"I've missed you witch." he said in a breathless whisper.

Hermione smiled a bit a she released a silencing charm followed by a few other wards to ensure they were not interrupted. She had not come to have him bed her but she still needed to discuss _The Rivermist Plant_ as well as Harry's current condition with him.

"Severus...I need to speak with you." she said in a stern tone.

"What do you need?" he asked looking rather deeply into her eyes as if he wished to devour her.

The hungry expression on his face had not been lost on Hermione as she continued to explain her reason for the visit.

"Severus...Harry's been looking a bit run down recently...and so have you for that matter." she said.

"It's nothing for you to concern yourself with." said Snape evenly. "Dumbledore asked me to tutor the brat in Occulemency do to his recently discovered connection to the dark lord's mind."

Hermione seemed horrified by the implications of such a connection.

"Poor Harry." she said unable to imagine the horrors he was forced to endure due to the despot.

"Yes, poor Potter." said Snape in his usual mocking fashion. "I'm the one stuck tutoring him and he insists on fighting the lessons every chance he gets...it's not a wise thing to piss off an exhausted werewolf."

"Severus don't you dare..." said Hermione turning stern in her approach.

"I wouldn't dream of it love." he replied carrying her toward his desk. "Besides...I have a much better use of my...abilities."

"Speaking of which." began Hermione as he sat her on his desk and stood before her as if contemplating. "We have to ingest _The River Mist Plant_."

Snape nodded absently as he continued to run his increasingly predatory eyes over her body.

"We have to ingest it now Severus." said Hermione getting an uneasy feeling in his presence for the first time.

"As you wish." he replied in a casual tone.

He moved over toward his desk and pressed a button that seemed to reveal a secret staircase. The stone steps seemed to wind as they descended into the bowels of Hogwarts Castle.


	77. Chapter 76:Floral Heat

_**Chapter 76: Floral Heat**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Late Post...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **I** t had been quite drafty in Snape's quarters, certainly more drafty than Hermione had recalled it being the last time she had been inside. The Potions Master unbuttoned his trademark ebony frock coat tossing it onto a nearby chair as he continued to move as swiftly through his living quarters as he had his freezing witch did her best to keep up with her lover's quick strides but he had quite the advantage given that his legs were longer. She managed to reach his private potions room. He had been slumped over a table staring rather intently at the shifting bloom he had managed to preserve for all these long months since it's discovery.

Hermione had been quite surprised to find that it sprouted new smaller pods as it continued to shift colors. She had not wished to ingest such a beautiful plant but it was vital to her and Severus' relationship and would cement their bond even in Hircine's world. Snape seemed poised as he watched the bloom with little to no emotion.

Taking it upon herself to get things started, Hermione pulled the bloom from it's place on Severus' back shelf and lifted the protections on it. Snape remained glued to the same spot with his obsidian gaze focused on it as the colors shifted more rapidly. If the plant had been any indication, it had seemed Severus' internal conflict was quite visible due to _The Rivermist Plant._

"Are you ready?" asked the witch as she broke a piece of the plant off from the main stem and held it up for her werewolf lover.

Snape seemed to be in some kind of a trance before she offered the rapidly shifting plant to him. It had surprised her that instead of taking it with his own hand that he leaned forward and ate the shifting bloom from her finger tips licking them in the process. Hermione did her best to ignore the heat that passed through her in the wake of this and proceeded to break a piece of the bloom for herself.

The Potions Professor grabbed her wrist gently and prevented her from eating it of her own accord. He in turn fed her the plant as she had him. The witch began to understand that this had been the proper way to initiate the bonding and the symbol of trust between the two of them. The two lovers fed the remained of the plant to each other and stared into each other's eyes as the strange effects of the plant took hold of them.

Hermione had noticed the intense heat for the first time and began fanning herself as she moved from the private potions room and into her lover's bedroom. Snape followed discarding his long sleeve white shirt and the belt to his ebony trousers along the way. The heated witch found herself stripping off her tie and vest casting them along the floor as Snape finished shoving his trousers down to his ankles and stepping out of them. Whatever was left of their attire had been spelled away as the werewolf Potions Professor glared at his young witch lover from across the bedroom.

The intense desire to claim her filled him and for once, Severus Snape had not objected to the call of the beast blood. He leapt onto the bed and scooped the unsuspecting witch into his arms like prey during a wild hunt. His pale lips crushed against her exposed neck and his hands roamed her supple flesh freely.

Feeling her heart beating wildly in her chest, Hermione noted the exact same thing happening to Severus as he pressed his pale naked body harder into hers. A slight gasp escaped her lips as she found herself being pressed between her lover and the mattress stomach first as she gripped the unmade sheets. Letting lose a feral growl, Snape positioned himself behind his young lover and impaled the unsuspecting witch onto his pulsing appendage.

Another growl escaped him as he began to thrust like a madman into her warm depths. Hermione had been gripping the bed as if it had been for dear life as the sweat began to pour off the two rutting lovers. She had no idea the plant had this kind of effect once it had been consumed. She suspected it was the reason it appeared for lovers.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Harry Potter had been pacing back n forth for what seemed like hours. He had not seen Hermione since breakfast and had been quite worried about her. He had also found it strange that he had not seen Snape lurking about in the shadows ready to swoop down upon any unsuspecting students but he didn't much care for not seeing Snape. In fact the longer he went without having to look at the greasy git the better his day went.

Still, it wasn't like Hermione to just disappear especially when they still had classes to attend to. Feeling anxious enough with Voldemort invading his dreams and terrified at the out come of someone possibly harming his best friend, Harry turned to the one thing in his arsenal that would give him a straight answer no matter what.

The stressed Gryffindor pulled out the legendary Marauder's map in a bid to locate his friend. He noted that Dumbledore had been pacing about in his office, a usual thing given the progression of the war. Most of the students were in class, including Ron at this hour. Harry himself had not been feeling well and was excused by Professor McGonagall from the remainder of his classes given his lack of sleep.

The green eyed wizard had thought it strange that Snape had not been in class given that he was to teach the upcoming Potions course for the Slytherin-Gryffindor class Ron was attending. A bit more careful scanning of the map revealed that Snape was still very much at Hogwarts despite not being in class and that he had been in his private quarters within the Slytherin Dungeons.

What had been alarming was that he had not been alone.

Hermione's name had been floating close to Snape's and the questions seemed to come from deep within his mind as he tried to make sense of why his best friend would be in Snape's private quarters at this time of the day with their names so close together.

The emerald green eyes of Harry James Potter widened with embittered recognition as he closed the map and stuffed it in a place that no one would be able to see it.

 _Hermione was shagging Snape._

It all seemed to make perfect sense given what they had been through in the wilderness during Umbridge's reign of terror at Hogwarts. The strange she-wolf had been right all along. His best friend was shagging his most hated enemy and he was their bloody Professor for Merlin's sake. A quiet rage filled Harry Potter as he climbed into his bed awaiting the next great excuse his friend would have for doing something so stupid and irresponsible. There was also the bonus of Snape being fired for having sex with his student...his under aged student at that.

The angry boy who lived had been thinking of all sorts of ways to expose Snape's corruption and finally be rid of him once and for all.


	78. Chapter 77:Notion Of Fact

_**Chapter 77: Notion Of Fact**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **S** ilence was the only sound that filled the vast stone corridor as Harry Potter patiently awaited the arrival of Draco Malfoy. The junior Malfoy had not been expecting him and the boy who lived had simply been of the mind to follow the pretentious sleek blond git. He had seen Hermione's name appear in the dungeons along with Snape's and he wasn't going to rest until he found out more about why his friend would be so stupid as to engage a monster like Snape. Especially given that she had been underage and he was her Potions Professor. Moving quickly beneath the confines of his invisibility cloak, Harry followed the unsuspecting Draco down into the Slytherin dungeons. As they walked along the winding stone staircase, Harry got the feeling that something had been off about Draco Malfoy as well but didn't dwell on it with his mind occupied with finding out why Hermione was involved with Snape.

At the very least, Harry believed that Snape might have done something to her. He was a potions master after all and it would be simple child's play to bewitch the mind of one of his students. He had even said he was capable of such a thing when Harry first entered his potions classroom back in first year. Moving quickly as well as carefully, the green eyed wizard continued to follow his nemesis into the bowels of Hogwarts Castle.

The biting cold had been the first thing he noted when they reached the dungeons. Harry shivered some as he fell in step with Draco as the sleek blond came up to a large almost black heavy wood door. It amazed the boy who lived at how strong one had to be in order to open such a door and that Draco Malfoy seemed to have done so with relative ease.

Catching himself, Harry Potter ventured passed the heavy door after narrowly having it close on him and into the darkness of a series of rooms beneath the castle. It was astounding to note that this vast and no doubt magically enhanced dwelling had belonged to Severus Snape. The first room had been almost cozy in appearance with the faint yellow-orange and red glow of the fireplace reflecting off the dark gray stone. Potions ingredients lined numerous shelves as well as row after row of various books both muggle and wizarding alike.

Much to Harry's surprise, Snape had been quite a neat wizard.

There was an armchair near the fireplace and something that looked like a muggle style bar not far from it. The floor had basic forest green rugs that gave the distinctive impression that Severus Snape was indeed pro-Slytherin if one simply went by his dwelling's color scheme. Banners of Slytherin house had lined the walls with the emblem of the serpent proud and monstrous in it's appearance.

There was another area that appeared to be a minor bedroom but it too had been vast and littered with things Harry would have associated with Draco Malfoy at first glance. It contained a black and rather elegant four poster bed with Pro-Slytherin bedding. Seeing enough of this room, Harry Potter moved on toward the other much larger bedroom which the young wizard immediately noted as belonging to Snape.

The boy who lived moved across the stone floor noting the desk Snape used had piles of parchment and a few books stacked in rows on top of it. He wondered briefly if this was where Snape had done all of his grading for the term. Then shook it out of his mind and proceeded toward the larger bedroom. This too had been sealed with a rather heavy black wood door and appeared to have been slightly ajar.

Propelled by curiosity as well as the need to know the truth, Harry James Potter pushed forward into the semi-darkened bedroom of Potions Master Severus Snape. He had only gotten as far as the entrance when he spotted the lean pale wizard with a surprising amount of muscular detail when not wearing his teaching robes, thrusting like a madman into the willing depths of none other than Hermione Granger.

To say he had been shocked was an understatement as his green eyes took in the sight of his seemingly innocent best friend whimpering and clawing at the bed while her Potions Professor hammered his body into hers with a series of powerful thrusts. The large and equally elegant black four poster bed shook and made squeaking noises in the wake of this act.

As a stunned Harry Potter stood watching from afar, the Potions Master's eyes glowed with a silvery glint that seemed matched by a similar glow from Hermione's own former amber eyes. If he needed proof that the two of them were under some sort of spell that would have been the first indication. Not wishing to stick around for more, lest he proceed to vomit all over Snape's stone floor, Harry Potter backed away from the master bedroom and back out into what appeared to have been Snape's front room.

The door to the bedroom closed startling the boy who lived and he found himself face to face with a smirking Draco Malfoy.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Snape's Front Room, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

The sleek blond wizard had something of a smug smirk filed across his pale face. He walked about Snape's front room as if he owned the place and sat down on a vacant green threadbare sofa.

"That was quite the thing wasn't it Potter?" he asked in an arrogant tone. "Watching Snape fuck Granger...I tell you the first time I saw it I was thrown through a loop...can't imagine what must be going through that tiny little mind of yours."

Harry had not known how Draco could see him through the invisibility cloak but he removed the top of it from his head meeting the glittering silvery gaze of his nemesis.

"Why are you here Malfoy?" asked Harry narrowing his own emerald green eyes at the Junior Malfoy. "What's Snape done to Hermione?"

Draco seemed to yawn and fiddle with his already clean fingernails in a bid to showcase his boredom.

"Unlike you trespasser I live here." he said still in the same smug fashion. "As for what Snape's doing to your best friend Granger...I'd say he's shagging the intolerable chit's brains out."

The green eyed wizard had been filled with absolute rage and attempted to launch himself toward the seemingly unimpressed Draco. As Harry Potter grabbed the arrogant Slytherin's collar in a bid to put a scare into him, the sleek blond simply looked up at him still wearing the same bored expression.

"Are you quite satisfied Potter?" he asked as if he couldn't even be bothered to get upset.

"She's underage." said Harry angrily. "Snape's going to be sacked for this."

Draco chuckled rather darkly at this.

"Oh come now Potter...what makes you think Snape is going anywhere?" he asked with an arched brow. "He's much too valuable an asset for Dumbledore to lose in this upcoming war with the dark lord...also...your little muggle born isn't as innocent she appears to be...I have it on very good authority that she used a time turner to promote the background for this very outcome."

"You lie!" hissed Harry not wishing to believe that Hermione would deliberately age herself just to have Snape bed her. "He's tricked her some how."

"Oh grow up will you Potter." replied Draco pushing passed Harry and getting to his feet. "We're not small children anymore...there is bound to be changes in the lives of everyone Granger included...so you found out your best friend enjoys taking the Potions Professor's cock it's not the end of the world..to tell you the truth it's made both of them a lot more bearable if you ask me."

Harry had been upset and balled his fists as his rage continued to course through him.

"Well Nobody asked you Malfoy." he hissed angrily.

Draco sighed seeing that Harry Potter would rather cling to his petty reality than face the truth about the way things were.

As he stood stewing in his own rage, Harry made another startling realization.

"Y-You knew I was following you." he said with his eyes focused rather intently on his nemesis.

Draco smirked once more.

"Well of course I did." he replied. "No one else has a stench that offensive...not to mention the offhanded shimmer of your little cloak when in complete darkness."

"Y-You lead me here on purpose?" said Harry piecing it together.

"For once that tiny mind of yours is good for something." said Draco as he made his way toward the bar.

The arrogant Slytherin poured himself a cup of pumpkin juice and moved back over to the green threadbare sofa.

"Now that you've been enlightened...Potter." he began after taking a sip from his cup. "What do you intend to do...confront them and make an utter fool out of yourself or will you for once see this as a chance for personal growth and mind your own damn business...not everything in life is some cause to be fought in which you become the crusader."

"Damn you Malfoy." hissed Harry unsure of his own options at the moment.

He simply did not wish to give Draco the satisfaction of being right about anything when it came to him. Propelled by his rage, the Gryffindor wizard fled Snape's quarters and the Slytherin dungeons. He had enough truth for one afternoon and needed to think. The realization that Hermione was shagging Snape was quite devastating but so was the fact that there was not a thing that he could do about it.


	79. Chapter 78:Bonds Of A Primal Nature

_**Chapter 78: Bonds Of A Primal Nature**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 _Beast Mind:_

 _The female had been good. So good that the beast could do little but howl in excitement as it continued to mate with her. The rapid beating of her heart seemed to synchronize with his own wild heart as they furthered their joining well into the hours of the day. The scent coming from her had been intoxicating and it only seemed to propel his need for her. The coursing sensations that filled their collective bodies had only been heightened by the various arrays of color their respective eyes had been privy to. The beast dug it's razor sharp claws into the soft strands of sheets from the human bed. Slowly and violently they ripped at the fabric and the primal urge continued to gain a foothold on the two of them. She had been soft and warm both inside and out as the blood engorged cock of the beast expanded within her. A sharp cry filled his keen ears as she pleaded with him to continue unsure of what was becoming of her body as the primal hunger begged to be sated. Sweat glistened flesh had met his eye as her supple breasts bounced in reaction to the unchecked pounding he was giving her slender mortal form. The tight warm feeling along his massive cock had only increased his need for release as the mortal whimpered in reaction to his display of power. His thundered in his chest as his pace began to slow but get increasingly more powerful in the wake of their act._

 _Sharp dangerous teeth bit into the soft flesh of her exposed neck grazing the easily battered skin and causing a light trickle of blood to flow onto his waiting tongue. The need to claim her inside and out had propelled him made him eager to display his prowess as he made her his. More whimpers escaped the mortal female but she said nothing as her body began to surrender. Surrender to the power driven thrusts her mate had been intent on giving her._

 _She would be his._

 _She would always be his._

 _And there was not a man or adept individual alive whom would make it otherwise._

 _He would see to it._

 _The whimpers continued as his keen ears picked up on them. They had been like music in the intricate symphony of their passionate and altogether primal act. He had proven his merit as Alpha and her slender mortal form was surrendering to her need for him._

 _HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

 _Snape's Bedroom, Slytherin Dungeons, Wizarding World..._

Hermione Granger had not been capable of coherent thought as her werewolf lover continued to demonstrate his vastly underrated prowess in bed. She clawed at the sheets unable to cope with the vast array of sensations running rampant through out her slender sweat slick body. The rapidly shifting colors that seemed to dance before her very eyes had not been any better as the intense pounding continued. A series of short gasps and steady whimpers fell from her quivering lips as she took every ounce of pleasure and ever node of pain her lover delivered in the wake of his primal lust. If she had been capable of conscious thought she might have understood why the shaman deemed her sexual exploits with a werewolf to be so dangerous. Especially, when that werewolf was an adolescent primal instinct driven Alpha male.

As he continued to have his fill of her increasingly exhausted body, she could only lie there as the colors began to shift more rapidly and his thrust began to subside. One more powerful thrust had sent her over the edge as she clawed at the sheet on his bed unsure of anything as the colors faded into a bright white hue and the heat seemed to evaporate from her weary body. She let out a scream that would have made the very heavens tremble and the earth shake in the wake of it.

Once her exhausted body had finished it's spasm from the overwhelming pleasure she collapsed onto the elegant black four poster bed in a boneless fashion unable to move or make a sound other than short gasps as her werewolf lover gripped her slender waist as his own boneless body fell on top of hers. The heat between their bodies a byproduct of their heated coupling as he kissed her sweat slick spine and let his weary pale hands roam along her naked backside.

"Oh fuck." hissed Snape at last coming to his senses as he pulled away from her and lazily launched himself onto the bed.

The ragged breathing Hermione Granger did the same unable to lift herself any further as he rolled onto his side and pulled her beside him with the last of his strength.

Looking up at the ceiling, both Snape and Hermione attempted to catch their collective breath but found that it had been no easy task. The colors that danced before their eyes had begun to face as the notion of sleep seemed to over take them.

Despite the danger of their act and the impending investigation into their absences, neither could be bothered to care at the present moment and simply drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Snape's Bedroom, Slytherin Dungeons, Wizarding World..._

Upon awakening, Severus Snape found that he had been unable to move his body and that he had not been alone as Hermione Granger slept soundly beside him. The world had been divided into pulsing vibrant colors and his keen hearing picked up ever little noise within the radius of his bedroom. The thunderous pounding of the students feet as they moved about the stone corridors, the terrified gasps of those unfortunate enough to run into the ghosts of the castle for the first time, even the idle chatter of the house elves that ran the kitchen in Hogwarts had been easy to identify.

As Snape lied in bed beside his sleeping witch, he had been treated to the sight of a rather strange and massive creature...upon closer inspection the creature seemed to evolve into the familiar massive muscular mortal man body with the head of a stag and the tail of a werewolf. He recognized it almost immediately as Hircine or rather a variation of The Father of Man Beasts.

 ** _"Well met Hunter."_ ** said the deep caressing voice of the father. _**"I see you have completed your binding ritual with the witch you are so fond of."**_

Snape said nothing as Hircine stood before him. There was a hint of pride in his tone as he looked upon the naked Potions Professor and the sleeping girl beside him.

 ** _"A fitting prize for an Alpha such as yourself in any case."_** said Hircine. ** _"Now my son...you must prepare yourself and your brothers and sisters for war...do make me proud and make the earth tremble in the wake of the hunt...remember...I'll be watching."_**

Unsure if he had still been asleep, Snape closed his eyes and opened them again noting the aspect of Hircine had been gone and he could once more move his weary body. Hermione had still been sound asleep which had not necessarily been a good thing. With sentient thought returning to him, Snape had gathered that they missed an entire day thanks to the effects of ingesting _The Rivermist Plant_ and there was bound to be a good deal of questions from the other members of the staff as well as the students.

Knowing he had little time to linger despite being drawn to kissing the sleeping witch and running his pale fingers along her exposed body, he pulled himself away and went about righting this most careless of wrongs. The plant had seemed to incite a kind of sexual fever in them and it bound the witch to his werewolf side in a bid to keep her from harm.

The Potions Master had been pleased to have gotten the whole mess over with despite being disappointed in the loss of the rare plant in terms of research. He doubted that another could be happened upon in the coming years and the aspect of being the first to disclose it's properties had slipped through his collective pale fingers.

With a sigh, Snape spelled both himself and the sleeping witch with a cleansing charm then set to work getting them dressed. It was going to be another long night for him in the dungeons as he was due for another Occulemency lesson with Potter.

Rolling his eyes at the prospect of another reason to have little sleep, The Potions Master gently lifted his sleeping lover into his ebony clad arms and set about covering for her for the coming morning. As he carried her, the sleeping witch rested her bushy head against his ebony clad chest murmuring how much she loved him. He resisted the urge to kiss her as they had already been clear of the dungeons and out into the corridor leading to Gryffindor Tower.


	80. Chapter 79:Angst Bred Animosity

_**Chapter 79: Angst Bred Animosity**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **B** itterness filled Harry Potter as his emerald green eyes took on a rather murderous glint as he found himself face to face with The Potions Master. Snape had been on the verge of hexing the little brat into oblivion due to his deliberate attempts to undermine the Occulemency lessons he had been forced to teach him. Harry had been gripping the thin arms of the torture chair he was forced to sit in while Snape invaded his mind time and time again in an attempt to get him to block the attempts.

The brazen images of Lily Evans and James Potter happily holding their brand new baby boy bombarded the rather annoyed older wizard's vision as he attempted to sift through them. The image of the boy staring into the Mirror Of Erised during his first year at Hogwarts and seeing both of his deceased parents had made him roll his eyes.

"Feeling sentimental?" asked Snape dispelling the image of Sirius Black hugging Harry.

"That's private." said the green eyed teenager sweating bullets as he struggled against the ache in his head.

"Not to me." said the Potions Professor in an icy tone. "And not to the dark lord if you do not improve."

Harry's eyes widened as Snape leaned toward him.

"Every memory that he has access to is a weapon he can use against you." hissed the Potions Master. "You won't last two seconds if he invades your mind."

The Gryffindor wizard struggled against another intrusive blast from Snape.

"You're just like your father." said the dour Professor. "Lazy...arrogant..."

"Do not say a word against my father!" shouted Harry angrily a he leapt from the horrible wooden chair.

"Weak!" said Snape narrowing his obsidian eyes at the loud mouthed boy.

"I'M NOT WEAK!" replied Harry Potter adamantly.

"Then prove it." challenged Snape. "Control your emotions...discipline your mind... _Legilimens_!"

Wave after wave of Harry Potter's memories flashed by as Snape once more found himself privy to a good deal of the boy's private information. The most sickening had been the image of Harry Potter clinging to the Azkaban escapee Sirius Black as if for dear life at an old order meeting.

"I may vomit." said Snape in an icy tone as he pulled out of Harry Potter's mind.

"STOP IT!" said an exhausted Harry as he leaned against the wooden chair.

"Is this what you call control?" asked The Potions Master icily.

"We've been at this for hour...if I could just rest..." replied the teenage wizard still struggling to catch his breath.

Snape advanced on the startled younger wizard angry at his weakness and the deliberate way he had been trying to ignore his lessons.

"The dark lord isn't resting." he hissed. "You and black are two of a kind sentimental children forever whining about how bitterly unfair your lives have been...well it may have escaped your notice but life isn't fair...even your blessed father knew that in fact he frequently saw to it."

Harry slipped from the chair in a bid to challenge Snape.

"MY FATHER WAS A GREAT MAN!" he shouted in defense of James Potter.

"Your father was a swine!" hissed The Potions Master forcing Harry back toward the wooden chair.

Snape waved his wand and Harry had done the same.

 _"Legilimens!"_ shouted The Potions Professor.

 _"Protego!"_ shouted Harry at the same time.

The brief nod of confusion allowed the boy to project Snape's mind invasion on to him and the rapid images of the wizard's worst childhood memory had become like reality for the rather confused Harry Potter.

 _As the memories shifted he noted the strange creature that lurked within as the images of James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin flooded the young boy's mind._

 _The entire house of Gryffindors seemed to gather around as they chanted "Snivellus Greasy" to a shaken teenage Severus Snape whom had only been reading beside the lake when he was set upon by his childhood bullies._

 _Harry watched in horror as his own father lead the group of Gryffindors in hexing and humiliating the teenage Snape whom had not seemed to have a single friend in the world._

 _The next thing he knew he was rapidly being ejected from the brooding wizard's mind._

The young wizard had been caught off guard by the barely concealed rage that filed across Snape's face.

"Enough!" said the angry wizard hardly able to contain his temper. "Your lessons are at an end."

"But I didn't..." replied Harry unsure of what to make of what he just saw.

Snape grabbed the shaken teenage boy by his collar.

"Get. Out." he hissed in rage.

Not needing to be told twice Harry gathered himself and made for the door.

"I-It was an accident you know." he hissed feeling a bit of rage of his own. "Dumbledore sent me here so that you could help me...how do you think he'd react to finding out that you've decided to ignore his request?"

"Get out." hissed Snape once more not even looking at the idiot boy.

He could feel the beat inside him threatening to break through the surface.

Harry had no idea why but he insisted on trying to convince Snape that he was making a mistake in turning him away. It ended up becoming a means of voicing his own anger in the wake of discovering the Potions Professor had been bedding his best friend.

"How do you think he'd react to finding out that you are shagging Hermione Granger, an underage student." said Harry unable to stop himself once his rage got the better of him.

Snape turned around in such a swift manner that Harry had wished he had simply kept his mouth shut and left the room. It had always come down to a test of will with the two of them and the boy who lived was not one to back down from a challenge especially one issued by Snape. Unfortunately for Harry this was one time when he should have thought better of challenging the werewolf Potions Professor as Snape's rage only seemed to increase tenfold.

Sensing that he had pushed the Potions Master too far, the teen age wizard attempted to get out of the door as quickly as his legs could carry him but he had greatly underestimated the speed of Severus Snape as the older wizard grabbed him by the throat in one swoop and slammed him hard against the cold stone floor.

Struggling to get out of Snape's clutches, Harry attempted to worm his way out of the rather impressive hold the older wizard had on him. Snape simply tightened his grip on the boy's neck and glared rather murderously into his emerald green eyes. Looking up at the enraged man, Harry began to know how it felt to be truly helpless as his struggles to get free remained in vain.

"You dare challenge an Alpha?" asked Snape in a voice that had not been his own and filled with unbridled fury.

Upon hearing this Harry struggled harder against the werewolf wizard's hold only to find that he had exhausted himself.

"L-Let me go...I'll..." he began.

"You'll do what exactly meat sack?" asked half-were Snape as he continued to glare down at the struggling boy. "Wet yourself in fear?"

"S-Snape...let me go." urged Harry not at all liking this powerless position.

The half-were Potions Professor dug a razor sharp clawed hand into the cold stone beside Harry Potter's head causing the boy to cringe in fear.

"You stink of fear loudmouth boy." growled half-were Snape as he doted on the amusing turn of events. "How easy would it be to just..."

Harry had not known what to do as Snape seemed to lean closer and closer to his jugular vein.

The apparent heightened sense of fear made the blood in his veins flow faster as he held the foolish boy against the cold stone. The Potions Master seemed to be struggling against the beast that threatened to overtake him.

"You will do well to keep your mouth shut and your nose out of my personal business Potter." he growled as the strange shift began to fade.

Harry had been relieved to see the claws recede but Snape's naturally obsidian eyes had a faint silvery glow to them. He let the boy go focusing his strength on gripping a nearby stone wall as he continued to struggle against the beast that threatened to emerge without the assistance of the full moon. He could hear the blood rushing to Harry Potter's heart and the pull of intoxication from his rather musky scent.

He had not known if it was the primal aspect of his senses but he found it amusing that the son of James Potter had gotten involuntarily aroused in the wake of having him nearly tear out his throat.

"GET OUT." urged Snape still fighting to regain his senses.

Not needing to be told twice, Harry opened the door and took off like a bolt of lightening down the corridor. His lungs burned and his body ached from the harsh treatment Snape had inflicted upon him. One thing was for sure, the teen age wizard would make it a point to avoid Snape if he could help it. After ensuring he had been a good distance away from the Potions Professor, Harry let out a sigh of relief noting that the Occulemency lessons he had to undertake with Snape were well and truly over.


	81. Chapter 80:The Place Where It's Hidden

_**Chapter 80: The Place Where It's Hidden**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **T** rue to his word, Harry Potter had not said anything to anyone about Snape shagging Hermione. He had also gone out of his way to avoid Snape aside from Potions Class and meal times in the Great Hall. This afternoon had been no different as he mulled over his latest dream. Since the Occulemency lessons had ended with Snape the dreams seemed to get worse. In particular, the worse had been the one he awoke from this morning. He saw Sirius Black bound and tortured by the serpent faced monster in a form of interrogation. This dream had caused a great deal of alarm for the boy who lived due to the previous one of Arthur Weasley being attacked by a snake had been proven to be true.

"Are you alright Harry?" asked Hermione finding it strange that he seemed to be having trouble sleeping again.

"I-I had another dream." the green eyed wizard admitted. "This time it was about Sirius."

"Are you serious mate?" asked Ron with his blue eyes widened.

He had known all too well to take Harry's dreams concerning the despot at face value given he had saved his father's life.

"I wish I weren't." replied Harry in a miserable tone. "He's got him at the place where the prophecy is stored at the Ministry Of Magic offices."

"And how do you expect us to get to him?" asked Ron unsure if he was willing to head into the belly of the beast. "He's probably surrounded by a ton of death eaters and Voldemort himself has got to be there."

"Well...we could use polyjuice." replied Hermione as her clever mind decided on a course of action before everyone had even been in agreement about embarking on such a dangerous mission.

"Brilliant." replied Harry. "We'll just have to find candidates that are allowed into the Ministry and use their forms to get to Sirius."

"Wait..." said Ron having a brilliant idea of his own. "Why don't you just contact him?...that way we know for sure if he's been captured."

"Don't you think I've tried that Ron." replied Harry annoyed. "He's not answering his floo call."

Ron gulped noting the implication in what his friend had just told him.

He had no desire to be murdered by death eaters...at least not before he managed to snag the Quidditich world cup, but he wasn't going to let his best friend rush off on a daring rescue without him...well at least not this time.

"Alright mate...I'm with you." he said feeling he at least owed it to Harry to try after the young wizard had saved his own father.

"Then it's settled." replied Hermione. "We leave Hogwarts tonight and head for The Ministry Of Magic offices to rescue Sirius."

"Thank you." said Harry meaningfully as he looked at both of his friends. "Both of you...I can't tell you how much this means to me."

"Don't worry about it mate." replied Ron with a smile. "You can buy me a butterbeer at the three broomsticks later."

"Don't mention it Harry." replied Hermione with a smile as well. "I know how much Sirius means to you."

With the daring rescue in play, the three friends enjoyed the remainder of their breakfast.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Forbidden Forest, Wizarding World..._

Severus Snape had been almost frantic in his search as he attempted to locate Hermione Granger. She had disappeared but she had not been alone. The irate Potions Professor had known all too well that the Golden Trio had been up to no good. He had been given leave by Dumbledore to search for the wayward children as word had been sent to the Order Of Phoenix. The annoyed wizard once more donned the robes of the death eaters complete with his mask as he attempted to infiltrate the ranks in a bid to flesh out their next move.

He had not been on good terms with the dark lord since the incident at the wolf summit and had yet to be summoned for his actions. The wizard took off at the instant his flight spell dissolved his corporeal form into that of thick black smoke. He had a feeling that Hermione was in terrible danger and if she was in danger then so were the idiot boys Potter and Weasley.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Ministry Of Magic Offices, Wizarding World.._.

Sneaking into the Ministry of Magic offices had been an easy part of the task. Hermione had managed to procure some items needed for the trip as well as getting them access into the building. Harry had spied Lucius Malfoy speaking with Cornelius Fudge a while back and guessed the Senior Malfoy had been up to no good as he consorted with the very paranoid Minister of Magic whom had unleashed Dolores Umbridge upon Hogwarts.

The room of darkness illuminated by swirling blue dust in crystal clear orbs had been deserted as far as Harry and the others could tell. There wasn't a single death eater in sight as they moved about the numerous rows of shelves with the same exact set up. They kept going until the green eyed wizard noted the faint white glow of one of the orbs that whispered and beckoned to him.

"This is it." said Harry moving toward the orb and taking it from the strange looking shelf."This is the prophecy about Voldemort and me."

Both Ron and Hermione had their wands drawn ready to take on anyone that dared leap from the shadows. Unfortunately, They had not been fast enough as swirling black smoke gave way to death eaters all masked and mostly men given their builds but their leader had been a woman without a mask. Her hair was wild and curly. She had the over all appearance of someone whom had been very beautiful once but madness and abuse twisted her despite her appealing form.

Unbeknownst to the Golden Trio, this woman had been none other than Bellatrix LeStrange the deranged cousin of Sirius Black. Her chaotic brown eyes focused rather intently upon the orb glowing in Harry's hand.

"Well if it isn't little...litty...bitty...baby...Potter." she said in a mocking tone.

Harry glared at the monster of a woman that had aided in putting Neville Longbottom's parents in St. Mungo's Hospital.

"What you got there baby Potter?" she asked still mocking him. "Is that a wittle story about you and the dark lord?"

"Leave us alone." demanded Harry standing rather valiantly as he gripped the orb within his tightly bent fingers.

"Or what?" asked Bellatrix amused by is Gryffindor bravado. "Are you going to cry me a river?, you filthy little half blood!"

"Now Bella." said the unnervingly charming voice of Lucius Malfoy as he stepped from the shadows. "That isn't how we ask for things from the chosen one."

Harry's emerald green eyes narrowed almost immediately upon see his nemesis' father.

"Malfoy." he said as if the name left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Potter." replied Lucius unaffected by the boy's hatred of him. "Now that we've done away with introductions...what do you say we skip to the part where you hand over the prophecy."

"Fat chance of that happening." said Ron gripping his wand and causing Lucius to roll his eyes.

"Of course...the golden trio rarely ever travels alone." he muttered. "Miss Granger...do your friends a favor and explain to them how it would be in everyone's best interest if Potter would just hand over the prophecy."

"That's not happening." replied the amber eyed witch narrowing her gaze at the Senior Malfoy.

"How disappointing." said Lucius.

Bellatrix and the other death eater's immediately advanced upon the golden trio who attempted to run firing hexes and spells as they zipped between the shelves.

"This is rather pointless you know." said Lucius catching the three students at a dead end surrounded by dirt and a strange artifact built like a mirror but in place of glass had been a rather unusual and surprisingly thin veil of some sort.

Harry glared at Lucius Malfoy as the older wizard approached him.

"Take a look around." he said. "You are tremendously matched and greatly out numbered."

Harry Potter looked to his left and found that Ron had been seized by one of the masked death eaters. The green eyed wizard looked to his right to see that the same had been true for Hermione as another masked fiend held her in his grasp.

"You see Potter...there is no need to carelessly through your friends lives away for a simple orb." said Lucius in his usual charming tone.

Harry looked at his friends and how they struggled against the hold their captors had on them. It appeared Lucius Malfoy had been right all along and it prompted the young boy to consider his very limited options. As he attempted to hand the orb over to the Senior Malfoy, a burst of white light entered the room followed by a few more. The light disintegrated and became Sirius Black with a rather smug and annoyed expression filed across his handsome face.

"Get away from my god son." he said before unceremoniously punching a shocked Lucius Malfoy in the jaw and causing him to let the orb slip from his grasp and shatter beneath the strange stone steps of the mirrored veil.

An all out fight broke out as Tonks and Lupin appeared with Kingsley and a few other Aurors. Ron stepped on the foot of his captor and managed to worm his way out of the death eater's grasp. Hermione had not been so lucky as her captor simply pulled her away from the fighting and toward a place where none of the spell could harm her.

Angrily struggling against the captor Hermione found herself lifted off the floor and pressed into a nearby wall in a bid to quell her kicking fit.

"Let me go." she growled enraged.

"Not on your life." replied the death eater as the mask faded to reveal Severus Snape struggling to suppress a bit of fury of his own.

Hermione relaxed then pleased to see her lover had been the one holding her captive in place of an enemy.

"What the fuck were you thinking coming here?" hissed Snape glaring into her eyes.

"Harry wanted to save Sirius." explained Hermione. "He thought he was being held captive."

"Funny how I managed to contact the filthy mongrel and get him to save your collective hides." replied Snape.

"I know...I know and I'm sorry I made you worry but I have to help Harry." she said.

"No." replied The Potions Master. "Potter can take care of himself...you are going back to Hogwarts right now."

Hermione glared at Snape who wasn't going to budge an inch. Thinking rather quickly albeit barbarically, Hermione kneed Snape in the groin and raced back out into the fray. The sudden shock of such an impulsive physical attack had the Potions Master's knees buckle and his vision turn white.

"HERMIONE!" he shouted as he struggled through the pain.

Finally freed, the amber eyed witch returned just in time to see Sirius Black do battle with Lucius Malfoy.

Harry Potter had been grateful to have been rescued by his Godfather and together they gave the lesser death eaters what for in terms of spell work. A bit of a smile crept across the naturally stressed teenager's face as he began to enjoy dueling side by side with his godfather.

"Nice one James." said Sirius as he managed to push Lucius Malfoy back into a wall with Harry's assistance.

The celebration had been short lived however as Bellatrix LeStrange erupted from a dirt mound and tossed forth a spell aimed directly at her most hated cousin.

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_ hissed Bellatrix before slinking off into a cloud of green smoke.

It was at that moment that Harry James Potter learned the devastating effects of a killing curse when not faced with the adrenaline of a tri-wizard tournament.

"SIRIUS!" he shouted as Remus Lupin grabbed him just as the newly murdered wizard Sirius Black slipped into The Mirrored Veil.

"He's gone." said Lupin stricken with mutual sadness. "Harry...he's gone."

"NO!" shouted Harry breaking free of Lupin's hold as he rushed after Bellatrix LeStrange with murder in his eyes and intent in his heart.


	82. Chapter 81:A Means Of Protection

_**Chapter 81: A Means Of Protection**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Ministry Of Magic Offices, Wizarding World..._

 **B** ubbling rage had propelled the Potions Professor forward despite being in death eater robes, they did little to effect him as he noted his witch rushing off after Harry Potter toward the ever formidable Bellatrix LeStrange's location. The thunderous beating of his heart coupled with the blood in his veins had caused an involuntary transformation and before Severus Snape knew it, his half were-form had burst through the gray robes and he raced after his witch enraged that she had chosen to ignore him in a bid to follow after Harry Potter.

He had not been paying much attention as a swarm of nameless death eaters attempted to subdue him and he slashed through them with little to no effort. Their mutilated bodies dropped as the shock of being torn apart so effortlessly had been on their mask-less faces. The stench of blood hung in the air but it did little to get the emerging werewolf's attention.

His mind had been on the female as the conflicting colors flashed in his mind's eye and he could see that she had been in danger. Lucius Malfoy had gotten to his feet at that moment as the shifting beast snarled in the wake of it's completing transformation. The terrified wizard had never before seen anything so strange in all his years.

The ebony wolf emerged from beneath the tattered robes of the fallen death eater and his eyes were as red as the crimson blood that oozed from the defaced bodies of the fallen victims who stood little chance against him.

"S-Severus?" he said shaken by the sight of the werewolf but unsure if it had been the same one he encountered at the Werewolf Summit.

The ebony beast let a low growl rumble from deep within his throat.

"A-Alright." said Lucius meeting the familiar obsidian flickered eyes of the beast. "Proceed as you wish..."

The werewolf sped off in the direction the insolent Potter boy had taken. There was no way he was going to allow his witch to get hurt in the process of protecting the little idiot.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Lobby, The Ministry Of Magic Offices, Wizarding World..._

Amid broken glass and the debris of the formerly impressive lobby, Harry Potter had been struggling beneath the sympathetic gaze of none other than Albus Dumbledore whom had been doing his best to keep the boy on the right path. Voldemort was a few meters from him, winded from his contested battle with the Headmaster of Hogwarts. The soul of Harry Potter had been up for grabs as they decided wordplay was the best course of action to gain the access to the boy needed to further the prophecy.

Hermione Granger had been unable to move following a spell via Dumbledore in a bid to protect her from his battle with Voldemort. She had been watching Harry struggle from the side lines and had been unable to help after everything that had lead up to this moment. She closed her eyes as the tears streamed down her cheeks only to open them when a very familiar deep growl erupted in the wake of the ebony beast's arrival.

Were-Snape saw the threat of Voldemort and leapt toward Harry Potter's fallen body. He had hated the whining little whelp but the beast figured the only one worthy of killing the boy had been him. He was the only true Alpha in the match aside from the old wizard whom had gracefully bowed out.

A snarl had gotten the unnerved and rather curious attention of the dark lord as his red eyes took in the sight of the defiant creature before him. In a moment of gross miscalculation, he had assumed that the werewolf Snape had been bound to Harry Potter in some manner, a means of protection via Dumbledore in the wake of the true fighting.

"S-S-Severus-s-s." hissed the serpentine wizard. "How good of you to join us-s-s...I was beginning to think you had lost your way."

The ebony werewolf growled viciously at his former master.

"And I s-s-see you've taken quite a liking to the boy...like a true pet." taunted Voldemort.

The ebony werewolf unleashed a howl that sent forth a gust of wind that knocked the unsuspecting wizard onto his backside.

"W-What are you?" he asked struggling to get away from the beast.

Were-Snape snarled poised to attack with any sudden movements.

"Severus." said the elder wizard in a calm father-like tone. "Protect Harry."

The werewolf continued to advance on the now trembling despot. The beast had only been meters away from biting off his hideously frail foot when a wayward blast from a wand had struck him in the chest causing him to howl in pain before attempting to advance on a now missing dark lord. The blast everyone discovered had been the work of Bellatrix LeStrange coming to her master's aid with an untimely rescue.

Were-Snape chased after them unsure of what direction to take as they vanished within a cloud of thick black smoke.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Lobby, The Ministry Of Magic Offices, Wizarding World..._

Hermione Granger had raced over toward a trembling Harry Potter, helping him get to his feet as he gripped his wand. He had been angry that he missed the chance to get revenge on Bellatrix LeStrange but he had been glad that Hermione had been alright. Dumbledore had been quite impressive as he battled against the despot and revealed to be quite powerful.

"I-I'm alright Hermione." said Harry as she checked him over for injuries.

"Well you scared me half to death." she said lowering her rather furious gaze at him.

Harry Potter's reprieve had been short as he turned his attention to the now human Severus Snape. It seemed the wound Bellatrix had done to him inflicted quite a bit of damage despite his healing factor and he was out cold on black lobby floor.

"Severus!" said Hermione rushing over toward her werewolf lover.

He didn't appear to be responding.

"Quickly...let's get him out of here." said Dumbledore knowing exactly where he was going to take them.


	83. Chapter 82:A Fine Assessment

_**Chapter 82: A Fine Assessment**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Black Family Manor, 12 Grimmauld Place, Muggle World..._

 **U** pon landing in the muggle world and entering the former home of Sirius Black, Harry Potter took of toward his usual bedroom, Sirius Black's childhood bedroom whenever he came to this place that had just been starting to feel like home after everything he had been through in the previous years. Hermione Granger had been torn between seeing to her mourning friend and checking on her badly injured lover. Snape had still been unconscious when Dumbledore and Lupin brought him inside the house.

The two wizards had gotten him to the basement and lied his battered body onto the make-shift cot he had since being stationed here. Hermione Granger watched closely as they attempted to make the were-wizard comfortable before taking their leave of him. She slipped down into the basement and did a bit of warding to keep everyone else out in the wake of Snape's injury.

She knew he needed her despite his feelings about how she handled placing herself in unnecessary peril.

Severus Snape's pale chest had been badly burned in the wake of the fight with Bellatrix LeStrange. She could see the charred flesh as well as the exposed red muscle.

"Oh Severus..." she said feeling quite badly for being the cause of this.

She couldn't help but to think that if she had just managed to stop Harry then Sirius Black would still be alive and Severus wouldn't have been hurt in the process.

Following a minor shift of his seemingly weakened body, Snape managed to open his eyes. His expression had been one of extreme pain and he looked to be quite ghastly as his obsidian orbs took in the sight of his quite sorrowful witch.

"What are you doing here?" he asked rather bitterly.

"I-I came to see how you were faring." replied Hermione. "You took a nasty hit from Bellatrix LeStrange and it doesn't look to be healing properly."

Snape sighed.

"That's because it isn't." he replied biting back a wave of pain. "It was a curse of d-decay."

He seemed to be feeling more pain as the blackened wound began to ooze green pus and dark blood.

"What?" asked Hermione confused.

"It can't be treated with magic." said Snape gripping the cot he had been lying in. "It...it needs muggle means...fucking bitch...I shall endeavor to tear out her throat the next time we meet on the battlefield."

"I'll get something to clean and dress that wound." she said shaken by the damage done to him.

"It'll take some time to heal...but it won't kill me...not outright at least." replied Snape meeting her concerned gaze. "The fever comes first..."

Mustering her courage, Hermione set to work collecting what was needed to offset the effects of the curse of decay Bellatrix LeStrange placed on her werewolf lover.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Kitchen, 12 Grimmauld Place, Muggle World..._

Fighting back tears and the stress of having to see her lover in so much pain, Hermione filled a large bowl with warm water and sprinkled a bit of salt into it once it had been full. She had been quite busy when a rather silent Ronald Weasley walked into the room. He had been keeping his distance from both of his friends in the wake of Sirius Black's murder unsure how to proceed with either of them.

"M-Mione." he said trying his best to appear the concerned friend he had not always been.

"I-I'm fine Ronald." said Hermione not bothering to look at him as she stood at the old sink.

The red head wizard sighed.

"Of course you're fine." he said in a rather low voice. "Everyone's fine around here that Sirius is dead and Snape's layed up because of Bellatrix LeStrange...who incidentally, tortured Neville Longbottom's parents until they were living husks...never mind that you both want to get revenge on the deranged harlot...and that neither of you think for a moment that it could lead to more pain and suffering."

Hermione sighed.

"What do you want from me Ronald?" she asked as the tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

"I don't know?" he replied. "Maybe I just want you to be human for once...maybe I'd like to see how you were feeling in the wake of things...why does it always have to be a battle with you?"

"Maybe because I can't give you what you truly want from me Ron." replied Hermione meeting his sorrowful blue eyes. "You are a dear friend and I care very deeply for you, but I do not have time for this now...Severus needs me."

Ron looked as if he had been punched in the gut by her words.

"Severus?" he said unsure he heard her right. "So it's Severus now?, what happened to calling him Professor Snape?"

Hermione turned her attention back to the sink.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"So...you've been doing the greasy dungeon bat is that what you're telling me?" he asked angrily.

The amber eyed witch continued to finish her task in a bid to get back to her werewolf lover.

"Not even going to deny it?" asked the red head wizard narrowing his eyes at her.

"What would be the point Ronald?" asked Hermione looking him in the eyes.

"I suppose that's it then." he said bitterly. "I should have known you'd turn into Snape's whore at some point...you cheer lead for him well enough...I'd go to Dumbledore with this information if I didn't already know that it would do no good...you sicken me...you and the greasy git deserve each other."

Hermione did her best to steel herself against Ron's comments as she made her journey back down into the basement.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Basement, 12 Grimmauld Place, Muggle World..._

The witch had been crying, that much Snape could tell as she made her way back to him. She carried a bowl of water and salt as she moved down the stairs toward his cot. He could see her sadness almost as if it had been projected at him the deep blue aura around her had gotten his attention as well. He attempted to sit up only to be scolded.

"Stop." she said aptly concerned for him. "Just rest...I'll come to you."

Snape watched with attentive eyes as she made her way over to him setting the bowl of warm water down on the floor as she kneeled beside him. He groaned in the wake of the pain in his chest.

"Just calm yourself." she said gently stroking his sallow pale face. "We'll get through this together."

The Potions Master looked at the ceiling as she began to soak a formerly crisp white towel in the salt water. She had not wanted to hurt him but she knew the combination of salt water and his terrible wound would cause him a good deal of agony.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I-I'm not crying." replied Hermione not wishing to venture down the subject of Ron Weasley at the moment.

"Liar." replied Snape making an effort to look at her. "So...Weasley knows and he's treating you differently."

Hermione sighed.

She should have known he'd invade her mind to get the answers he needed.

"Just let it go Severus." she said still not wishing to speak of it.

"He's a fool." replied The ailing Potions Master. "But then he's always been much too invested in himself to notice that."

Hermione squeezed the towel as best she could in a bid not to waste the water.

"This may sting a bit." she said pressing it into the decayed wound.

Snape howled in agony making her tremble as she continued to see to it that she could slow the onset of infection.

"I'm sorry." she said for more than just the burning pain.

"It's fine." he replied. "Know that what you did will not go unpunished but it's fine...Potter and Weasley may be up their own arses, but they will eventually need you to keep them mentally sound during this war."

"I don't see how with no one speaking to the other." replied Hermione with a sad expression.

Snape stroked her tear stained cheek with his trembling pale hand.

"I may not have as much experience in terms of valuable friendships but...I know what one looks like when I see it." he said meeting her eyes. "For now...do not dwell so much on it...you'll ware yourself out...and that's my job."

Hermione chuckled a bit at this.

"You git." she said smiling at him. "Even injured you manage to be a lewd bastard."

Snape smirked rather weakly.

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't witch." he said.

"No." she agreed. "You wouldn't."

She proceeded to finish cleaning the wound before dressing it quite professionally. Snape lied back against his pillow and drifted off to sleep as his body continued to fight the rather nasty hex it suffered.


	84. Chapter 83:A Rage Misplaced

_**Chapter 83: A Rage Misplaced**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Basement, 12 Grimmauld Place, Muggle World..._

 **T** hree days following the murder of Sirius Black, Harry James Potter had been hold up in his bedroom at the infamous house of Black well hidden within the muggle world. He had not spoken to much of anyone as he sat brooding in silence over the death of his Godfather. Bellatrix LeStrange had murdered Sirius and by some sheer stroke of cruelty she had not done the same to the miserable git Severus Snape. The boy who lived had been well aware that Snape was pleased that Sirius had been murdered. He made no secret of it during his stay in the poor murdered wizard's house which only served to boil Harry's blood all the more. He hated Snape and he believed that if anyone deserved to die it was definitely that _soulless werewolf bastard._

Hermione Granger had done her best to keep the peace in the wake of everyone being brought to this place via Dumbledore but she and Ron appeared to be clashing more than ever in the wake of his discovery of her relationship with Potions Master Severus Snape. Having had her fill of the arguments and the cold stares for one evening, she ventured down into the basement to check on her wounded lover.

The darkness of the basement had been comforting as she moved toward the injured werewolf. Snape had been lying on his back in the newly transfigured bed. Hermione sighed noting how her minor improvements to her lover's private space had made it feel a bit like home. It was all she could do while she awaited the fever to break in the wake of Bellatrix LeStrange's curse.

The concerned young witch made her way over toward her lover and stroked his notoriously pale face. He had been sleeping, more or less as he had since they arrived much to Harry Potter's disappointment. The green eyed wizard had been particularly vocal about his feelings toward Snape surviving a curse from Bellatrix LeStrange while Sirius Black could not. Hermione paid him no mind in that regard, knowing all too well that it was the hurt talking.

The rest of the Order members called a meeting without the ailing Severus and discussed when and where to attend to Sirius Blacks memorial, a somber topic if one asked any of them. Harry had been embittered about the whole affair and remained locked away in Sirius Blacks' childhood bedroom. With a sigh, Hermione sat beside her mate along the moderately sized bed.

It had been quite lonely being shut up in her girlish bedroom trying to find a way to sneak down and be with him. Despite Remus Lupin and Tonks' knowledge of her relationship with her Potions Master, it was still a vastly kept secret among the remainder of the older order rolled his eyes whenever he saw her and Ron pretended she didn't exist.

As far as she had been concerned, that had been fine and well with her. She had pressing matters to attend to.

Snape opened his obsidian eyes apparently, sensing his young lover's distress.

"You were crying again." he said reaching up and wiping away the lingering tears from her cheeks.

"I...I got into another argument with Harry and Ron." she admitted knowing he'd find out eventually. "It's no big deal."

"Potter's rage is misplaced." replied the drowsy wizard attempting to keep his eyes open.

"I'll say." replied Hermione in total agreement.

The weary Potions Master smiled at her, pleased that she had retained some form of her humor given the gloomy days ahead.

"I love you." he said meeting her gaze.

"And I love you." she replied.

"Don't worry so much." he said attempting to sit up and making her gasp.

"S-Severus don't your wound..." she began.

"Has healed." he replied removing the bandage from his body and showing her the well healed portion of his chest.

"H-How?" she asked.

Snape smiled once more.

"I am a werewolf if you recall." he said.

"Yes but...your fever is still present." replied Hermione checking his cold and clammy flesh.

"It's merely the final phase of cleaning my blood." he replied stroking her face. "I used quite a bit of energy bedding you and fighting my former brothers in arms...my system just needed a rest."

The young witch shook her head.

"It's good to know that you are feeling better." she said.

Snape stretched some rolling onto his back as he pulled the witch close to him.

"Yes." he said with heat flickering behind his obsidian eyes. "I am feeling much better now that you are here."

Hermione couldn't help but giggle as Snape pulled her onto his body until she straddled his waist.

A brief pause in their antics saw Snape and the amused young witch sharing a series of passion filled kisses. Having missed the close contact, Hermione let out a brief moan before catching herself in the wake of his continued kisses.

"Severus..." she said in a breathless whisper.

Snape had been about to respond when there was an intense pounding on the door of his basement quarters.

"COME ON OUT SNAPE!" shouted the rage filled voice of Harry Potter. "COME ON OUT AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN...OR ARE YOU TOO MUCH OF A COWARD HIDING BEHIND HERMIONE TO ANSWER TO A CHALLENGE!"

Hermione's eyes widened as she felt an immediate burst of fury in the wake of those words.

"Severus." said the concerned witch attempting to keep his attention.

Snape gently lifted Hermione off his body and stood on his feet.

"Severus don't." she said grabbing his arm in a bid to stop him.

A deep growl rumbled from deep within his chest. He pulled away from her and made his way to the top of the stairs where he saw an angry Harry Potter waiting for him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Kitchen, 12 Grimmauld Place, Muggle World..._

The emerald green eyed wizard suddenly launched at Snape finding himself slammed onto the kitchen floor as Snape caught him by the throat. Harry didn't seem to care about the offending wizard's brute strength as the two of them fought in the kitchen with Harry gripping his wand and unleashing a series of spells just to try and harm the werewolf wizard.

The table had been smashed in the wake of Snape slamming Harry through it only for the green eyed wizard to scrambled to his feet and unleashed another series of hexes while levitating whatever he could find to hit him.

"SEVERUS!" shouted Hermione unsure of how she was going to stop this chaos. "STOP THIS...LET HARRY GO...HARRY STOP THIS...SEVERUS ISN'T THE ONE THAT KILLED SIRIUS!"

"Fuck you Hermione...all you care about is taking his werewolf cock!" shouted Harry angrily. "IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN SNAPE KILLED BY THAT EVIL BITCH NOT SIRIUS!...SNAPE'S THE FUCKING DEATH EATER!...SNAPE'S THE ONE THAT GOT MY PARENTS KILLED!"

The news seemed to have rocked Hermione Granger to her very core as she looked at her werewolf lover in disbelief.

Finding himself having control over his rage, he attempted to explain to Hermione how things had gotten so bad during that time. She pulled away from him not even sure she wanted anything to do with him for the time being.

"Hermione." he said meeting her tear filled eyes.

"Tell me it's not true." she said hoping her best friend had been wrong and simply lashing out. "Tell me you didn't do get Harry's parents killed."

The Potions Master stood as if he were attempting to cringe in the wake of his lover's rage amid the chaotic and messy kitchen.

"ANSWER ME!" shouted Hermione on the verge of an emotional melt down.

"If you will allow me to explain..." he began.

Hermione drew her wand in the wake of her burst of fury.

"How are you going to explain being the cause of a small baby losing his parent?" she asked narrowing her amber eyes at him.

She had been furious.

The bright red in the wake of her fury that seemed to radiate for her body had been a clear indication of it.

Harry smiled triumphant in his attempt to get back at the wizard he had hated even above Voldemort.

"Move away from him Harry." said Hermione still aiming her wand at her werewolf lover.

The green eyed wizard did as she asked standing beside her as he panted from the after effects of the fight.

"He got my parents killed and now he's done the same thing to Sirius." said Harry narrowing his eyes at his most hated Potions Professor.

The angry witch looked to have been on the verge of tears as the aura that had come from her shifted from vibrant deep red to the darkest of blue hues.

"How could you?" she asked unable to believe it. "How could you do that to Harry's parents...how could you do that to Harry?"

Snape said nothing as he met her gaze. He had no excuses for what he had done so he didn't try and make any. He had been quite agitated that Harry Potter took it upon himself to shoot of at the mouth about things that he next to nothing about.

"Get out." said the angry witch meaning to hex Snape where he stood.

The wizard said nothing as he took his leave of 12 Grimmauld Place leaving Hermione Granger and Harry Potter behind. The amber eyed witch lowered her wand as tears streamed down her cheeks. She couldn't believe he had done something so cruel to an innocent baby...to her best friend. Harry Potter wrapped his arms around the sobbing witch and held her close.

He had done it.

He had saved Hermione from Snape's evil.

But he had yet to note the cost.


	85. Chapter 84: The Weight Of The Past

_**Chapter 84: The Weight Of The Past**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Black Family Manor, 12 Grimmauld Place, Muggle World..._

 **N** o one had seen nor heard from Severus Snape since Harry's revelation that it had been he, that set the despot in the course to murder Lily and James Potter. Remus Lupin had been greatly concerned given that Severus was a powerful werewolf and relatively uncontrollable without Hermione Granger to calm him. Harry Potter by contrast couldn't have been happier to have been rid of the Potions Master despite Ron not agreeing due to Snape's role in the war against Voldemort and Hermione's relative unhappiness. There had been a lot to do and so little time to do it in as all the effort everyone had was put into preparing for the impending war following the memorial service for Sirius Black.

As though by design, Sirius Black's memorial had gone off without a hitch. The remaining order members celebrated the life of one of their own with stories and drink as they filed into 12 Grimmauld Place by the dozens. Harry seemed to be adjusting quite well despite missing Sirius terribly. Lupin had been rather disappointed with his young nephew and let him know about it every chance he got.

Tonks found Hermione crying in the darkness of the sitting room still wearing the black dress she had worn in honor of Sirius. The expecting witch sighed at the sorry sight before her. It was obvious to her that the girl had been in love with Snape and the bonding ritual had only made it stronger. She couldn't see how Harry Potter could call himself her friend and spend all his time and energy seeing to the end of her happiness.

"You look exhausted." said Tonks looking the younger witch over.

"It's been a long week." replied Hermione.

"I'll say with Sirius being killed and Snape up and leaving." she said briefly summarizing the week with a few words.

Hermione had not known what to say to the last bit.

"I haven't heard from him if that's what you've come to ask me." she replied.

"From what I recall you and Snape were quite an item." said Tonks rather sadly. "What changed?"

"Everything." replied Hermione leaning back in her chair. "Harry told me that Severus had gotten his parents killed."

Tonks arched a brow at this.

"And how would he know this information?" she asked with an arched brow.

"I suppose it was from the pile of letters in Sirius Black's room." replied Hermione sadly. "I asked Severus about it directly and he simply said nothing...he didn't even deny it."

"And why should he?" asked Tonks not at all seeing what this had to do with anything. "He's been here busting his arse trying to keep Harry and the rest of you safe as penance...or did you forget how he ended up becoming a werewolf in the first place?"

This had all made a good deal of sense to her...the reason that Severus had been so adamant about keeping all of them safe...keeping Harry safe during the course of this war.

"Tonks I've made a terrible mistake." she said realizing where her rush to judgement had gotten them.

"I'll settle for a colossal blunder as far as Snape is concerned." replied the expecting witch. "I don't envy you the mess you're going to have to clean up in terms of his feelings...and Harry should learn to keep his mouth shut unless he has all the facts."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione with an arched brow.

Tonks sighed.

"Remus told me all about how the Potters were killed...it was Peter Petigrew's doing...Snape did everything he could to keep it from happening once he realized there was a possibility they'd be hurt...he even was the first on the scene when the Potters were killed and baby Harry was alone in his crib."she explained. "And as for Sirius...Harry needs to look in the mirror to find who's at fault for his godfather's death...had he stayed at Hogwarts like he was suppose to, Voldemort wouldn't have fooled him and Sirius wouldn't have had to come save his needing to be tanned hide."

"Oh Harry what have we done?" Hermione whispered trying to think of a way to reach Severus Snape before it had been too late.

"You can fix this Hermione." said Tonks not holding a grudge. "Snape's as in love with you as you are with him."

The amber eyed witch had hoped so, given all the poor wizard had gone through with having his heartbroken.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Godric's Hollow, Unknown World..._

The swirling winds had chilled the ebony clad Potions Professor to the bone as he stood before the bronze memorial statue of James and Lily Potter. It had been quite a long way away from that fateful All Hollow's Eve night when their lives were callously taken in the wake of the despot Voldemort attempting to secure his tyrannical reign of the wizarding world by killing the infant Harry James Potter.

Like good parents, the Potter's gave their lives attempting to protect their young son. Unfortunately, that had not been enough to stop the despot from returning and attempting to murder the idiotic boy all over again. The Potions Master stood as the winds beat against his weary human form staring up into now bronze colored eyes of Lily Evans...turned Lily Potter's likeness via the enormous statue.

This place, once considered the perfect neighborhood to raise a family in the honorable image of Godric Gryffindor...had been marked by death and decay. The ground had been blackened in the wake of the despot's steps as he had brought death here. It had not even been fit to sustain wildlife, as the various plants and trees were twisted by the foul darkness that the monster had unleashed the night he killed the Potters.

Severus Snape had believed he had come to terms with his hand in their demise. After all these years of risking his life to further the influence of the Order of Phoenix and keeping the annoying brat and his mindless friends alive...all this time. He had even gotten cursed following protecting them from Lupin and still it had not seemed to be enough. The moment he found even a shred of happiness...it was to be ripped away in the wake of the greatest slap in the face he had received since Lily chose Potter to begin with.

It meant nothing.

No matter what he did.

No matter where he went.

His efforts to seek penance for his terrible past would go unnoticed and his dark deeds would stifle any form of happiness he had obtain following the ordeal.

As Severus Snape stood beneath the stature of the fallen Potters, he had caught the scent of someone behind him. Drawing his wand he readied for an attack.

"You are so predictable." said the voice of one Bellatrix LeStrange. "Still pining over your little Mudblood?"

Snape attempted to hex her caught off guard in the wake of his fury, and found himself thrown to the ground via a wayward spell from a familiar face.

"I am sorry Severus." said the familiar voice as the Potions Master's vision began to fade. "I had no choice."

Bellatrix cackled in the empty air of the night.

"The Dark Lord has great plans for you...filthy half blood." she hissed before kicking him across the face, effectively breaking his abnormally large nose.

The two death eaters had secured their prize and were off in a matter of minutes.

Little did they know, a small pair of keen eyes had been witness to their heinous act against the one known as Severus Snape.


	86. Chapter 85:A Weighty Capture

_**Chapter 85: A Weighty Capture**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 **T** ight fitting iron fetters had been at the wrists of a newly awakening Severus Snape as he found himself in a cold gray room dangling from the ceiling in the wake of his subsequent imprisonment. The crimson of blood dripped from his broken nose and onto the cold stone floor below him. He had been beaten quite effectively since being brought to this place the numerous bruises that lined his pale flesh along with the new scars suggested as much. He had not known how long he had been here at the hands of his most hated enemies and former brothers but he knew his imprisonment was a long time coming. Forcing himself to take deep breaths from his mouth to lessen the pain in his nose, Severus Snape got a look at his surroundings. It was a relatively small cell that smelled of urine, the weak kind...possibly due to his former brothers taking a shot at petty revenge in the wake of his defection.

There was little air aside from what kept his exposed flesh cold and he had been half naked...dangling only in his ebony trousers like the beast they believed him to be. The fools had even placed silver at the door hoping to keep him at bay...a foolish notion if ever there was one given that silver had no real effect on him. The coppery scent of blood had been all around, but it had been his blood. There wasn't much room for negotiation as the dark lord looked down upon associating with half-beasts such as himself.

Dumbledore had been a vast distance away, although he never expected him to send out a search party.

 _No._

Severus Snape knew that if he had come under the thumb of the dark lord following his wolfish defection, he was most likely looking at a one way trip. As he dangled there in the darkness of this strange cell, he thought of Hermione and the blue aura he was seeing. He wondered if she could see it as well. He had planned to give her time to calm down before going back to try and explain to her what had truly happened with the Potters. He wouldn't give that idiot Harry Potter the satisfaction of ruining his relationship but the knowledge that his youthful mistakes had once more been thrown into his face despite his efforts to make up for them still hurt.

As Snape hanged in relative contemplation, the heavy door to his cell opened and a trembling Narcissa Malfoy entered with a bowl of warm water and a crisp white towel from her good collection. Her weary eyes looked upon the beaten Potions Professor and she had nearly been reduced to tears. The amount of blood that had come from his numerous wounds had been staggering. She knew all too well the effects of the magical lash after having witnessed her own husband take it following his blunder at the Ministry Of Magic Offices.

"Severus." she said softly getting the weary werewolf's attention.

He treated her to a sad smile as his blood slick raven hair covered one side of his bruised pale face.

"Cissy." he said in a voice that he found to have been weak in the wake of his suffering.

The Lady of Malfoy Manor slowly entered the cell as the door was closed behind her.

Snape looked her in the eyes and noted that this was just another form of punishment for Lucius due to his colossal failure. She would clean the werewolf's blood from his body with the possibility of becoming infected.

"H-How are you?" he asked noting her trembling hands as she held the bowl of water.

"I-I am as well as can be expected..." she replied. "A-And you?"

"About the same." replied Snape doing his best to ignore the stench of fear that had flooded the cell since her entry. "And Lucius?"

Narcissa looked down at the bowl of warm water.

"He's...being made an example of." she replied. "The only reason the dark lord hasn't killed him is because he believes he can use him to control you."

Snape had figured as much. The nature of his numerous injuries had been due to Lucius being forced to beat him with the magical whip to atone for his failures. Due to it being Lucius that committed the act, Snape had not reacted with the beast's rage to protect him.

Narcissa moved a bit closer to Severus, dipping the towel in warm salt water and began washing his body with her trembling hands. The stench of her fear had been getting to the beast as a low growl erupted from deep within him. Hearing this, she jumped back frightened of the half shifting man before her.

"HOLD STILL." commanded Snape, his eyes glowing red as she found herself like a stone statue before him. "Do not fear me...Cissy...I mean you no harm...the stench of fear will make me transform and I cannot...I won't bring myself to..."

The Lady of Malfoy Manor seemed to understand.

She looked at the beaten and bloodied wizard and once more saw the boy she had loved since she had been young and foolish. The trembling ceased and she began to clean his wounds in earnest. Snape had been content to let her as the heated water warmed his flesh and made him feel a good deal better.

"You let him capture you." said Narcissa catching on as she continued to wipe away sweat and blood.

Snape said nothing as she worked.

"You allowed Lucius to bring you here but to what end?" she asked before the answer came to her as it would any self respecting Slytherin.

With a new understanding of his intent, she finished cleaning his wounds and their eyes met.

"You must trust me." said Snape.

Narcissa took a deep breath and met his eyes once more.

The Potions Professor began to allow himself to focus on his new objective the stench of fear, not coming from Narcissa had gotten his attention. He began to shift into the form of the ebony beast easily breaking the fetters that restrained him. Narcissa Malfoy watched at first impressed by the level of power this creature that had been her former lover possessed. His massive body contorted within the small cell and her wondering eyes had fallen on the massive appendage between his legs.

"Oh my..." she said with her cheeks turning red.

Were-Snape caught the scent of her sudden arousal and offered her a wolfish grin as he pressed her rather beautiful body against the cold stone wall. Finding himself pushed into focusing on his new target, Snape broke down the door holding him inside the small cell, Narcissa had been in his arms as he slaughtered death eater after death eater in the wake of rushing through the confines of this strange place.

He found Lucius, equally beaten and bloodied in the wake of the dark lord's fury and it seemed to set him off all the more. Smashing down numerous other doors he had slain every death eater in his wake. It became clear to him that the despot had not been fool enough to bring him to the new headquarters and there had only been a handful of his forces left to stand guard of the unsavory beast..mere lesser death eaters.

Grabbing Lucius and Narcissa had become his primary objective as following Narcissa quite healing of both of them to ensure Lucius remained uninfected. The jump from the strange castle ruins had been more than he had anticipated as the rather clever Slytherin witch took it upon herself to apparate them to safety just as the three of them found themselves in a free fall away from the ruined castle.


	87. Chapter 86:The Bolstering Of The Ranks

_**Chapter 86: The Bolstering Of The Ranks**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...That awkward moment when you notice that way too many characters live in your head...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Black Family Manor, 12 Grimmauld Place, Muggle World..._

 **T** he street had been littered with the askew forms of three bodies as both Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy landed hard against the rain slick asphalt. Not far from seemingly unconscious couple, there had been another body, the ebony werewolf Severus Snape had also been out cold and there was evidence that he might have broken a rib or two during the fall. He had not made a single sound as the heavy raindrops poured down upon him and the Malfoys in the wake of their exposure to the cold and rainy weather in the muggle world. The crack of thunder had shaken the three houses and had gotten the attention of Hermione Granger as she sat staring out the window in search of what she believed to have been her mate. There was an aura...one of deep purple that had gotten her attention as she looked out side amid the numerous drops and the gloomy darkening sky and she was on her feet and out of the door before she could even bother to put a coat on.

Her water blocked eyes had not stopped her from making out the aura not far from two downed figures in the middle of the rain slick street.

"SEVERUS!" she shouted rushing toward him and getting the attention of everyone in 12 Grimmauld Place.

She had dropped to her knees beside the injured werewolf and cradled his large head in her lap despite the sheer size of him. Tears streamed down her cheeks that were quickly washed away by the rain. She placed her hand on his massive chest, noting he had still been alive and that he was breathing although it had been shallow. She noted the two other bodies not far from him equally banged up from the landing but alive none the less.

Remus Lupin had rushed from the house as soon as he noted the three bodies. He moved to carry Narcissa Malfoy into the house and lied her unconscious form onto a nearby sofa before rushing through the rain to get Lucius Malfoy with Arthur Weasley's reluctant assistance. Lupin and Hermione tended to were-Snape knowing all too well that he needed to have calmed before they put him in the house, but they needed to keep him out of the sight of the muggles.

It had been a task that was easier said than done as a muggle family pulled up along the side of the road.

"What's going on here?" asked the eldest male of the group, he had been driving a classic automobile.

He had been a rather wealthy fellow and quite plump when one looked at him. Lupin tried to get a hold of his own wolfish instincts as he addressed him.

"I'm terribly sorry sir...but I'm afraid you need to be moving along...this area is in use." he said trying to sound as natural as possible.

"What's the meaning of this nonsense...can't you see that it's raining?" grumbled the man. "I have to get my family in for the night."

"Well that's all completely understandable..." began Lupin as the heavy drops had began seeping through his flimsy attire.

"Daddy what's that?" asked one of the two young girls sitting in the backseat as she pointed out the window.

The eldest daughter screamed as she found herself looking at the layed out form of the ebony werewolf.

"It's a bloody werewolf!" shouted the man's wife in terror.

"IT IS A BLOODY WEREWOLF!" agreed the now terrified wealthy man.

Lupin rolled his eyes at the muggle's reaction.

Their hysterics had been upsetting the beast that dwelled within him and he growled as he leaned towards the car.

"ALRIGHT MOVE ALONG NOTHING TO SEE HERE!" shouted a familiar voice.

Lupin turned to see Tonks venturing out in the rain with what appeared to be a megaphone and all around had been bright white lights as if strategically placed.

"What's that?" asked the driver more shaken than usual. "Extra Terrestrials next?"

Tonks made her way toward the car pushing her speechless lover out of the way as she spoke into the megaphone.

"WHY ARE YOU...PEOPLE DISTURBING MY SET?" she asked with conviction.

"I beg your pardon Miss?" asked the man confused. "Y-Your set?"

"I'm shooting a film here...what did you think the bloody werewolf costume was for?" asked Tonks as if she truly had been a pretty upset director.

"A film?" said the man as his muggle brain began to rationalize what had been before him.

He turned toward his family almost too happy to accept such a reality.

"It's just a film...a horror film." said he said happily.

"At least it was until you interrupted my shot." hissed Tonks still rather convincingly.

Lupin sighed and gave them a few gold coins to keep them happy for the time being. If they were questioned their story would be hard to prove given the bad weather and the lighting.

"Here...take your family somewhere nice for the evening...we'll have this scene wrapped up in no time." he said shoving a couple of pounds into the man's hands.

"T-Thanks you." he said finally believing them to have been the real deal. "S-sorry about your shot and all that...bye now."

It appeared to be all it took for him to start up his engine and take off into the night leaving the witch and wizard to see to Snape.

 _HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

 _Middle Of The Street, 12 Grimmauld Place, Muggle World..._

Hermione stroked her wolfish lover's ebony furred cheek as she continued to see to him. She had been unable to sleep since she had forced him to leave in the wake of finding out that he had been the reason for the death of Harry's parents. At the moment, she simply settled for holding him close to her. After a few more moments of her endless sobbing...the ebony wolf started to come around snarling in the wake of his transformation reverting. Hermione still held the naked wizard in her arms as both Tonks and Lupin rushed over to get them inside the Manor before muggles arrived.

Lupin and Arthur Weasley carried the soaked wizard down to the basement after Hermione had done the modest thing and transfigured his ebony trousers back on his weary body. Molly Weasley and Ginny were seeing to Narcissa Malfoy and had set the ailing witch up in a nice extra bedroom. Both Arthur and Lupin had already done the same for Lucius Malfoy in the same bedroom.

Harry Potter had not liked the idea of sharing Sirius house with Snape but the Malfoys were just as bad in his eyes. He opened his mouth to protest to the new additions and found himself on the receiving end of a stinging hex from a not so sympathetic Hermione, especially when Severus had been hurt due to her own folly.

"If you insist on acting like a child Harry Potter than we will all treat you like one." she hissed. "Severus has done more than enough to look out for you and you are going to start acting like you're grateful...while it is tragic that your parents were killed when you were just a baby...that doesn't give you a license to act like a complete arse whole toward whomever you wish!...Now Severus is staying and so are the Malfoys now get use to it!"

Tonks smiled from the top of the staircase where she had journeyed in the wake of the flying hexes.

Hermione turned her attention to the smiling witch.

"Tonks I trust you and Mrs. Weasley can handle everything from here." she said. "I must see to Severus."

Tonks nodded in understanding as Hermione made her way to the basement just as both Arthur Weasley and Lupin took their leave of Snape.

Harry Potter had not known what to say as his best friend rushed to be at the side of the Potions Professor. He had thought he had won her back from the greasy git but it appeared he was mistaken.

"Oh grow up Harry." said Tonks finally fed up with his antics herself. "More than just you is fighting this war and there are quite a few people who have been fighting it since you were in diapers...show some respect and act like we aren't just waiting our time on you...you may not like Snape but he is quite right about you as he's always been...you are just like your father and godfather combined may they rest in peace...but enough is enough...this entire house is not going to be miserable because you want to have your way...Hermione doesn't deserve it and neither does Snape for that matter...selfish little sod..."

the annoyed witch stormed off but not before placing a warding charm on all available exists in case the spoiled brat decided to be extra dramatic that evening.

Everyone had enough to deal with as it was but the good news had been that the ranks of the Order of Phoenix had been significantly bolstered with the addition of The Malfoys.


	88. Chapter 87:The Broodish Hound

_**Chapter 87: The Broodish Hound**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...would have uploaded yesterday but the page reloaded before I could save it and I had to start over...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Basement, 12 Grimmauld Place, Muggle World..._

 **S** ilence filled the semi-darkened basement as Hermione Granger made her way down the steps toward the dwelling place of her werewolf lover. She had expected him to have been in bed, but that wasn't the case given that he had been sitting in a chair slumped over a desk with various books and tomes before him. His obsidian gaze had been focused on the written pages but the tension in his body proved that he had been focused on the new aspects of this war. Not knowing what to say to him as she entered his modest living space, Hermione noted he had still been a bit weak from his ordeal in the way he shifted his weight in a bid to keep pressure off his ribs.

"Severus!" she said unable to help herself. "You should be resting...your ribs..."

"Are none of your concern." he replied in a cold tone as he remained slumped over the oak wood desk before him.

Hermione sighed knowing all too well that she had deserved that given how she treated him.

"Look...Severus." she began.

"Save it." he hissed. "I am sure whatever plausible excuse you can come up for will be quite valid in your mind but I have pressing matters to attend to."

"I know what really happened that night!" shouted Hermione not willing to let him push her away. "And I am so terribly sorry for jumping to conclusions but you didn't even try to deny it!?"

"Is that an attempt at justification on your part?" he asked in the same cold tone.

"No." replied Hermione realizing how she must have sounded. "Severus...what can I do to make this right?"

"Turn around and go back up those stairs." he hissed turning his back to her once more.

"I-If that's what you want." she said. "I just needed to know that you were...alright...I'll go."

She had gotten to the first step when she heard a voilent crashing sound. It took her a moment to look up before she had seen that he had destroyed the desk breaking it into pieces in the wake of his fury.

"Severus?" she said confused as to why he had been action in this way.

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!" he shouted angrily.

Hermione shook her head.

"You...you haven't been able to control yourself." she said in horror.

"What the fuck do you care?" he snarled moving over toward the bed. "Don't you have babysitting to do with Potter...he's lost his precious godfather...sure you could tuck him in at night...maybe read him a bedtime story."

"That's enough Severus." said Hermione getting upset in her own right.

"Is it?" he asked suddenly stepping over toward her and pressing her into a nearby wall. "Did he fuck you too?...is that why you dote on him so much?"

Hermione attempted to slap him across the face for such a horrible comment but found herself pinned to the wall with his heavy body at her back.

"Did that whiny little runt have his pubescent cock anywhere near you?" growled Snape.

Hermione had been quite concerned following the sound of him ripping away her attire.

"N-NO!" she shouted. "Of course not...Harry is like my brother."

"Then why is his rancid stench all over you?" growled Snape clawing at the wall.

"Severus you need to calm down." she said.

"You will not tell me what to do." snarled spreading her slender legs and positioning himself behind her.

Hermione had been about to speak when she felt his teeth grazing the flesh of her neck.

"YOU ARE MINE!" he growled thrusting into her surprisingly slick warmth as he set about reclaiming his witch.

Hermione let out a sharp gasp and gripped the wall. She couldn't explain why her body had delighted in submitting to the powerful werewolf...she had a vauge recollection of it being the plant's influence before it faded in the wake of the pleasure she felt at being once more claimed by her wolfish lover.

"Oh..." she moaned as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Mine." growled Snape laying into her.

The speechless witch had not been of a mind to argue as they began to rut like wild animals in the formerly quiet space of the basement.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

 _Spare Bedroom, 12 Grimmauld Place, Wizarding World..._

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy had been the first to come too as the heightened sound of rutting filled his questioning ears. A wicked smirk filed across his handsome pale face as he sat up in bed. The healing potions had worked wonders, of course they were expertly brewed by Severus Snape himself so there wasn't much of a surprise in that. He didn't seem to have any lingering damage in the wake of his ordeal. It had been no shock to him that he would receive the dark lord's hospitality after being used to try and tame the wild beast that had been Severus Snape.

Narcissa had come around as well and from the looks of it, she had also heard the antics of their downstairs neighbor.

"What on earth?" she began as the intense pounding along the wall followed by groans and screams alike filled her ears. "Is that?"

"Severus." replied Lucius with something of a proud smirk. "It is indeed...and dare I say it...Miss Granger."

The blond wizard sat up in bed after having a good chuckle at that aspect.

"I don't suppose they recalled the silencing charm." said Narcissa amused as well.

More knocking against the wall had gotten their attention.

"I doubt Severus cared to use one." replied Lucius amused. "I say this werewolf thing seems to have a few benefits in his favor."

Narcissa agreed wholeheartedly, but said nothing despite recalling her experience in seeing his transformation first hand.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 _Lupin's Room, 12 Grimmauld Place, Wizarding World..._

Tonks had a big smile spread across her face as she looked over her own half naked werewolf lover as he attempted to dry his hair. They too had been able to hear the sounds coming from below in the basement as their given bedroom had been along the same wall as The Malfoys.

"It sounds like they've made up." she said pleased as she rid herself of her own wet clothes and climbed into bed.

"Sounds more like shameless rutting to me." muttered Lupin as he too climbed into bed.

Tonks laughed at his reaction.

"Don't tell me you're tired old man." she taunted.

"As a matter of fact I am." he replied sheepishly. "This bloody pregnancy is hell."

Tonks laughed again noting that Lupin had been getting a good deal of her previous symptoms.

"I'd hate to see what you'd look like during labor." she remarked.

The older werewolf narrowed his eyes at his expecting lover and turned to face the far wall. She laughed once more before curling her body behind his and wrapping her arms around him.

The sounds from the basement had been annoying the nauseated Lupin.

"USE A BLOODY SILENCING CHARM!" he shouted after hitting the wall.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Basement, 12 Grimmauld Place, Wizarding World..._

A loud and lingering howl filled the basement as Severus Snape spilled his long held seed into the depths of his witch. They had both been covered in sweat and panting as their exhausted bodies fell upon the bed. Hermione had been lying on her belly as Snape's weakened form rested against her. He kissed and licked at the flesh of her neck not at all interested in disengaging her from his appendage.

A soft moan escaped her in the wake of him thrusting into her depths rather slowly before simply allowing himself to rest in her heat.

"My witch." he whispered basking in her warmth in the wake of their act.

Hermione's heart had been beating wildly in her chest as she attempted to catch her breath. Her body had been trying desperately to hold him not wishing to let him go in the wake of such a long absence.

Snape thrust forward once more causing them both to groan before pulling back and lying his drained form along her lower body. His head rested against her belly as she ran her fingers through his sweat slick raven hair.

"I am well and truly cursed." he said breaking the silence between them.

"Severus..." began Hermione unsure how to combat this new wave of self loathing in her lover.

"It's a matter of time before the beast blood gets the better of me...and this war is not going to make it any better." he said in a rather somber tone. "The dark lord will no doubt seek aid from the giants given that the only wizarding lieutenant he has left to lead his army is Bellatrix LeStrange."

"Bellatrix is still quite formidable." replied Hermione recalling her curse of decay.

"That she is." replied Snape looking up at the young witch. "I am well aware that despite my concerns you will endeavor to rush to Potter's aid no matter the threat...the tide of war is fast upon us and there will be no turning back...all I ask of you witch is that you survive...this...curse is only bearable for me because you are with me."

Hermione had never see him so shaken. The more she thought about it, the more she came to realize what had been the source of his anguish.

"I could say the same thing about you." she said still running her fingers through his hair. "If something happened to you Severus..."

She didn't even want to think about it.

"This war...is unpredictable." he said meeting her eyes.

"That doesn't mean you won't be coming back to me." she said determined.

Snape treated her to a half smile. It had not just been the war that weighted so heavily on his mind. Even with all the commotion about death eaters and the dark lord, he was still cursed and unregistered as a werewolf...there was no way the wizarding world would allow him to return once he was no longer needed, especially with the new policies Umbridge was implementing.

"I love you." He said meaningfully.

"I love you too." she replied.

They shared one last kiss before sleep over took them.


	89. Chapter 88:The Giant Imposition

_**Chapter 88: The Giant**_ ** _Imposition_**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...When RL demands too much attention...smh...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **Happy Birthday Alan Rickman and Happy Birthday to my Nephew**_

 _The Dining Hall, 12 Grimmauld Place, Muggle World..._

 **M** orning came and Hermione found herself alone in Severus Snape's bed in the basement of 12 Grimmauld Place. The spot where he had slept beside her the previous night had already been cold suggesting that he had been awake for hours. Hermione had not known what had been so important that he needed to be up so early, but she was more than a little disappointed that there was no sign of her werewolf lover at all. She yawned and stretched climbing out of the bed he left her in. The heaviness in them from lack of use had been well noted as she got dressed and made her way up the stairs. No sooner had she stepped from the basement and into the kitchen, she could hear him speaking in the dining hall with the rest of the members of the Order of Phoenix. The witch could tell by his tone that he had been greatly upset but she had not known the reason for it.

Snape had been leaning over the dining hall table with everyone seated around him. There were a few new faces among them in the form of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy with their son Draco. Hermione guessed that Snape sent for him while she had still been asleep. The grim expressions had seemed to put everything into perspective in terms of the ever escalating war.

Dumbledore had been there as well, along with Hagrid of all people. The half-giant seemed to be nursing what appeared to have been a blackened eye with a piece of raw steak. Lupin was sitting beside Tonks more or less worried about all the shouting in the wake of her condition. Molly Weasley and her children had been sitting at the table along with her husband Arthur and Harry Potter.

Severus had been aggravated despite the nature of the meeting but kept his temper in the wake of Harry Potter's constant glaring. The empty seat once belonging to Sirius Black couldn't be ignored as they all continued to gather in the deceased wizard's former family home. Hermione couldn't imagine this being any less difficult on Harry despite his recent antics when it came to the Potions Master.

"Well I say we take the fight to them for a change." said Lucius Malfoy getting to his feet, his silver serpent cane nestled proudly between his pale fingers.

"Calm yourself Lucius." said Arthur Weasley being the voice of reason in this case. "They've got spies infiltrating the Ministry of Magic not to mention how closely we are all being watched by Fudge these days...we have to approach this war with caution there is too much riding on this."

"Since when did you become so logical?" asked Lucius seemingly impressed by the Gryffindor's rather Slytherin reasoning.

"Since I got married and had a couple of children of my own." replied Arthur.

"More than a couple last I checked." chimed Lucius with a smirk.

He looked over at his only son and then back at his wife. It was noted that he might have been a bit too hasty in wishing to charge the front gates of the dark lord's fortress.

"He's got the giants backing him this time around." said Lupin looking over Hagrid and trying his best not to salivate over the scent of the raw steak he was using for his eye.

"Indeed he does." replied Narcissa Malfoy. "It doesn't bode well that my sister is now leading the death eater forces as we speak."

Tonks watched her mother's younger sister, it had been one thing to hear of the woman's astounding beauty via story but to see her up close was quite the treat. She had a good deal of questions for her Aunt and then some especially given the older witch's defection and the impending birth of her child with Lupin.

"Severus.." said Dumbledore meeting Snape's gaze. "We are counting on you and the rest of the werewolf army in this war."

Snape nodded.

"We'll be ready." he said. "But do note that the giants are no easy prey...there will be casualties on the battle field no matter the side chosen."

"Of that we have no doubt." said The Headmaster. "For now...I suggest we all get some rest...this news is most troubling but we were well aware of the implications of this war before hand."

The meeting had been adjourned and everyone filed out of the dining hall. Snape had been lost in thought as he breezed passed Hermione and made his way back toward the basement. The witch had taken no offense, knowing all too well the gravity of the situation being placed upon his shoulders. He had initially come to the conclusion that the giants would be utilized in this upcoming war, and Hagrid's information had confirmed it.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Basement, 12 Grimmauld Place, Muggle World..._

Hermione had spoken with the half-giant and Dumbledore briefly before venturing back down to the basement in search of her werewolf lover. He had been hard at work brewing a potion to get his mind off the impending doom lingering above them all. The young witch had cautiously entered his domain as he worked needing to keep his hands busy in the wake of bad news.

 _He hated dealing with giants._

The creatures were nothing more than a nuisance and despite Hagrid being half-giant, it always unnerved him that such barbaric beings walked the earth. Hermione thought it amusing that her werewolf lover still harbored such a disdain for the creatures despite his abilities as a Hound of Hircine.

"Severus?" she said getting his attention.

"It had to be fucking giants." he growled still focusing on his minor potion.

Hermione sighed and made her way over toward his make-shift bed.

"It'll be alright." replied she urged him.

"That's easy for you to say." replied Snape turning his attention to her. "Bloody things didn't crush your legs and leave you to rot in a ditch for three days."

"You never told me you fought a giant before." she said.

Snape sighed.

"I do not wish to discuss it." he said turning his attention back to his potion.

Hermione lied back onto the make-shift bed unsure what to say about her werewolf lover's disdain of giants. She had been of the mind to consider his fears had not been so unfounded despite being a powerful were-beast.

No matter how one approached the aspect of this war, there was sure to be a good deal of blood spilled.


	90. Chapter 89:The Precipice Of War

_**Chapter 89: The** **P** **recipice** **Of War**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Study, 12 Grimmauld Place, Muggle World..._

 **H** ermione had left Severus to his brewing and ventured into the study for something to read. The tension lingered all throughout the household as everyone did their best to enjoy the few quiet moments of the time they had together, the giants being involved in the upcoming war had put everyone on edge as they attempted to get on with their day in the wake of such devastating news. The stakes concerning this battle with Voldemort could not have been higher given all they stood to lose. Remus Lupin had been on the verge of becoming a father and did not want his child to have to suffer under the regime of the so called dark lord a second more than it had to. There was also concern over Tonks, whom he had loved more than anyone he had ever known. He knew if something were to happen to the rather impulsive young witch that, that would be the end of him.

Harry carried the weight of the world upon his young shoulders, being the one set to take on the despot alone when it was all said and done. The immense burden of what was to come had been nothing compared to what he had endured all these years. From the loss of his parents to the loss of people he had come to love in the wizarding world, and deep down his fears of losing everything else to the despot were more profound. There wasn't a moment where he did not think of Sirius Black and how Bellatrix LeStrange so callously murdered him and the blood boiled within his very veins. It didn't help that Snape lived in place of Sirius nor that he seemed to delight in the fact that the true master of Black Manor had perished during the last encounter with Voldemort's death eaters.

Ronald Weasley had been concerned for his family, he had not experienced the losses that Harry Potter had and he didn't wish to. There was also the lingering bitterness from Hermione Granger choosing their dreaded werewolf Potions Professor as a lover in place of himself after all those years as well as her knowledge of his feelings for her. She seemed to disregard everything just to be in bed with the shape-shifting git and the sting of rejection had only served to embitter him further.

Snape had his own concerns as he attempted to keep himself busy.

He had known all too well that once the war got underway, he was going to be exposed as being a Hound of Hircine and with Umbridge's new policies, he would be banished from the wizarding world due to the vast fear of werewolves like him.

The Potions Professor found time to steal a few moments with Hermione, it had been decided that he'd head off to regroup with the other werewolves and get ready for the upcoming battle for Hogwarts and the wizarding as well as the muggle worlds.

He pulled her into the study and closed the heavy oak wood door behind them.

The weight of the world seemed to have been pressing down upon them as they stood in relative silence for a few moments.

"They said you were suppose to be leaving...to go to the wolf summit to organize the werewolves." said Hermione showing that she had been well informed for the time being.

Snape sighed walking over toward her as she leaned against the old dust and book covered desk that had once belonged to Sirius and Regulus Black's father.

"That is correct." replied the raven haired wizard moving toward her and letting his long pale index finger trail along her smooth delicate arm. "We have to be prepared to take on the giants...minimize the casualties, get the young to safety...the works it seems."

Hermione had been saddened to hear that he'd be leaving her again, it seemed he had just come back to her only to be ripped away from her again.

"I don't want you to go." she said almost bitterly.

Snape grabbed her and pulled her close to him.

The scent of jasmine that lingered in her bushy brown hair made him smile as he kissed her on the top of the head.

"I haven't got much of a choice." he said reasonably.

"I know." she replied being quite realistic about their situation. "I know...but...I...I wish I could be selfish and keep you all to myself."

"I wish the same of you." he replied holding the young witch closer still. "But this is what we already knew to be the outcome of this war."

Hermione nodded trying her best to keep herself from being overwhelmed by her own emotions. She wanted to be strong for him, she wanted to appear to be tough and have it all together, at least for his sake but it wasn't to be.

It was as if a dam had burst and the tears started streaming down her cheeks before she could stop them.

"Severus." she said fearful of what might happen to him in the wake of his leaving, the last time he had been gone came back to her in vivid flashes and only intensified her fears for his safety. "Severus don't go."

The Potions Master sighed.

"You know that I have no choice in this matter." he said softly. "Let's not be foolish witch, this was a long time coming."

"You'd better come back to me." she suddenly demanded not liking this upcoming separation one bit. "Severus Snape,. I will hunt you down and scream your head off if you get yourself killed out there."

Snape smirked.

"Such a pushy little lioness." he said amused. "I shall endeavor to take your words into consideration...but I could ask the same of you witch...this world means nothing to me if you are not in it."

"I'll be here." she replied meeting his obsidian gaze.

After a moment of silence, Snape pulled her into an intensely passionate kiss.

"I love you witch." he said looking into her heat flickered amber eyes.

"And I love you." she replied.

The young witch pressed her lips into those of her wolfish lover's once more before he pulled away. He had gotten halfway to the door when she suddenly stopped him and leapt into his arms. They shared a final series of passionate exchanges before Snape let her down and took his leave of her.

Already Hermione Granger could feel the weight of this war bearing down on her once again as the tension and anxiety set in. It wouldn't be long before the fighting began and the blood shed would begin again.


	91. Chapter 90: A Call For A Truce

_**Chapter 90: Call Of A Truce**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...early post}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Sitting Room, 12 Grimmauld Place, Muggle World..._

 **N** ight had fallen and Hermione Granger could not bring herself to sleep. Her weary mind had been busy searching for Severus Snape and wondering how he had been fearing out in the wilderness alone. She had been well aware that he had his doubts about their success against the giants but he had been capable of handling the situation, he was more than equipped to take on the creatures as well as strong enough to lead the werewolf army against the death eater forces, the young witch simply worried for her lover as she always would given his struggle to keep his humanity in the wake of the beast running free. Feeling restless in the wake of her lover's absence, she ventured down the stairs toward the darkened sitting room. There was no telling what Severus had been up to or how long he would be given to Hircine's influence while leading the werewolf army, but she had hoped that he could return to her as he was and that once the fighting was over, they could be together in peace.

The cold night air had been less than inviting as she braved the minor taste of the elements to get control of her wayward thoughts. As she sat pondering the fate of the future, a seemingly exhausted Harry James Potter came wondering down the stairs wearing a gray t-shirt and blue plaid pajama pants. His messy brown hair had been unkempt and wild all over his head suggesting that he had attempted to get some sleep but was given to night terrors.

Shaking her head, Hermione noted the very child like timidness the boy who lived exhibited when he crept into the sitting room in search of her. No sooner had he stepped foot into the sitting room, she turned on the lamp startling him instantly and amusing herself in the process in the wake of his fright.

"What are you doing here Harry?" she asked in a seemingly exhausted tone.

"I...well...I could ask the same of you." he replied in his own defense.

Hermione shook her head.

"Bad dream?" she asked.

Unable to keep up the pretense for very long, he nodded and made his way to the empty sofa lined against the wall. The exhausted green eyed wizard thew himself onto the cushions and leaned his weary head against a pillow.

"Can't get this bloody war out of my mind." he admitted. "It's as if everyone is counting on me and I haven't the fainest idea how to go about all of this."

"I doubt any of us know how to go about all of this." replied Hermione resting back against the large armchair she sat in. "Not even Severus is sure of what will become of us half the time."

Harry seemed to cringe at the mention of Snape's first name coming from his best friend. It was still not use to her being in a relationship with the dreaded Potions Professor but it was a moot point by now. She had made it perfectly clear that she was in love with the git and there wasn't a thing anyone could say or do to change it.

"If he's having a difficult time coming to terms with all this...what hope do I have?" asked the green eyed wizard rather.

"You aren't alone in this, everyone has something at stake in this war." said Hermione meeting her friend's gaze. "You simply have the weight of name recognition...but everyone will be with you on the battle field."

Harry sighed looking up at the ceiling.

"I don't want anyone else to die because of me." he said sadly. "I mean...weren't my parents and...Sirius enough?"

"This war isn't about you Harry." said Hermione. "Not really, it's bigger than just being about you v.s Voldemort and come to think of it, many of our friends have been fighting this war since before we were even born."

The green eyed wizard found it difficult to accept that this had not truly been about him.

"It doesn't matter where I am or whom I'm with, he keeps coming for me." he said flashing back to the times he's faced down Voldemort.

"And each time you've defeated him." replied Hermione not worried in the least about her friend meeting his destiny head on.

"Yeah with your help or Dumbledore's and even Snape's." admitted the restless young wizard.

Hermione sighed this time unsure what Harry wanted from her in terms of reassurance. As far as she has been concerned she was done with hand holding. The angst she felt following Snape's departure had taken precedence over many emotionally draining aspects in her own weary mind.

"I don't know what to say to ease your mind Harry." said the amber eyed witch meeting her friend's gaze. "War is never easy...but we will be fighting this fight together as we always have."

Harry nodded finding himself slightly reassured.

"You...really have feelings for him?" he asked not wishing to mention the Potions Professor's name.

Hermione knew whom he spoke of and nodded.

"It may be hard for you to understand this Harry..." She said. "But I love him."

"Does...does he love you?" asked the green eyed wizard.

"He does." replied Hermione. "I don't have a clue as to what's in store for us in the future but it's enough to keep us going."

Harry stared up at the ceiling for a moment.

"Mione." He began unsure he knew what he wanted to say. "If things go badly in this war...well...I wanted you to know...that I appreciate everything you've done for me...And that maybe you and Snape aren't so terrible together."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at her best friend's attempt at an apology.

"It'll be alright Harry." She said hoping her chosen words had been correct.

The green eyed wizard had closed his eyes finding himself drifting off to sleep along the sofa once his weary mind calmed.

Hermione Granger could only glance out the window into the cold dark night sky thinking of her werewolf lover and wondering how he had been faring in the wake of his departure from 12 Grimmauld Place.


	92. Chapter 91:War's Horizon

_**Chapter 91: War's Horizon**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Sorry this took so long...a series of re-writes contributed to the delay...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Basement, 12 Grimmauld Place, Muggle World..._

 **T** he intoxicating scent of Herbs and fresh earth surrounded the rather restless Hermione Granger as she lied about in Severus Snape's makeshift bed beneath 12 Grimmauld Place, the headquarters of The Order Of Phoenix. She had a difficult time getting to sleep as it was once her wolfish lover vacated the house in a bid to rally the wolves of Wolven Summit for the initial charge into battle against the despot Voldemort and his death eaters. The ranks of the Order were bolstered as well with the addition of the Malfoy family following said were-Professor's liberation of them from his former master. The house had been quiet with everyone turned in for the night anxious and trying desperately to get a bit of rest before what many believed to have been their last day alive.

Hermione's amber eyes had been fixed on the ceiling as she tried to recall her lover's embrace the previous few nights prior to his departure. They had gone at it like rabbits for hours before the sun came up and the rest of the occupants began to move about the old manor. She recalled the smirk she got from Lucius Malfoy and how his gray eyes seemed to alight with knowledge of their entanglement in the lower basement. He had seemed rather impressed that she could walk the following morning let alone sit down to breakfast.

Severus had been quite territorial that day always lingering about and given to ambushing her in dark and empty spaces.

A small sigh escaped her as she recalled how tense his lean muscular body had been when his hormones got the better of him. It never ceased to amaze her just how strong and capable he had been when taking her to bed his power radiated in the rapid series of thrusts that often left her speechless. She wanted nothing more than to continue where they had left off once this wizarding war mess had been cleaned up and they were alone once more.

"Severus." said the nearly asleep witch losing herself in her lover's lingering scent.

There was a sudden burst of heat that filled her youthful body at the implication in his scent but she pushed it aside. Now was not the time for her to lose herself in past memories when there was a war to prepare for. With another sigh, Hermione eased herself out of bed and into the chill filled morning air and set to about getting dressed for the coming day.

Still her mind wondered to thoughts of her wolfish lover and what he'd been up to.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Forbidden Forest, Unknown Location, Wizarding World..._

The unmistakable scent of blood lingered in the air as Severus Snape found himself zipping through the trees. He had been in pursuit of one of Dolores Umbridge's minions and couldn't afford to let the snide little bastard near Moonfall Pass. The hunt was an enjoyable one as he swooped from the large stones embedded deep within the ground from fallen ruins onto the fearful whelp of a wizard causing him to sputter his words unable to get a decent incantation to pass from his trembling lips. The beast was slowly bleeding through the mortal wizard as fangs began to protrude from his teeth and the rather deep gash in the scrambling prey's forearm continued to add to the werewolf's heighten sense of the hunt. It wasn't long before the bloodlust had gotten to the wolfish Professor and he shifted completely into his beast form leaving no chance for the harmless whelp of a wizard as he leapt upon the fearful wizard in an instant biting his throat and rearing the soft flesh to pieces in one decisive move.

His razor like teeth cut through the soft mortal flesh like a muggle knife through butter and his dagger sharp claws ripped the remaining flesh to shreds in a bid to get to the soft well kept organs that demanded his attention. The feeding had been something unlike what the wizard had experienced before as he chewed through the heart of the whelp wizard and sliced his claws through the mortal's intestines.

The pulsing of blood from his own rapid beating heart spurred his excitement as he set about finishing off his prey and leaving the remains for the scavengers he knew inhabited the forest. The hunt had been greatly satisfying as he turned his attention toward reaching Moonfall Pass and the Summit of Wolves. The power he felt ignited via the hunt had given him all the clarity he needed when faced with the knowledge of what he must do to win this war against his enemies.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Study, 12 Grimmauld Place, Muggle World..._

Hermione entered the kitchen amid grim expressions and painted smiles. She knew first hand that everyone was feeling anxious about the up coming battle and there was a good deal to be concerned about given that Voldemort had managed to recruit the giants to his cause. She had not been amid the brooding faces for long as the floo began to smoke and the emerald flames had gotten everyone's attention.

Thinking perchance the visitor had been her wolfish lover, Hermione headed into the study only to find herself disappointed with the arrival of Draco Malfoy.

Lucius and Narcissa were at his side and questioning him quite a bit before he managed to sate their curiosity.

"I'm alright." he said dusting himself off from the effects of the floo. "And no I haven't seen nor heard from Uncle Sev."

Upon hearing this Hermione was further disappointed.

"I'm sure he's reached the summit by now." said Draco making his way toward an empty arm chair and sitting down. "This place reeks of Potter."

Lucius chuckled a bit evidently pleased about his son's wolfish instinct progressing. From what he was told, Draco had taken to becoming a were-beast quite well.

"Well he is among us." said the handsome older blond wizard with a smirk.

"How unfortunate." replied Draco with a flash of something akin to malice behind his gray eyes.

"That's enough Draco." said Hermione knowing all too well what he'd been alluding to.

The young were got up from his seat and smiled at the amber eyed witch.

"Granger." he said apparently pleased to see her alive and well. "Fancy meeting you here...and for once not firmly attached to Uncle Sev's cock...of course I don't doubt that it will be for long."

Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance before heading back toward the kitchen.

Draco was so immature that even being a werewolf didn't have any favoring effect on his "charming" personality.

The gray eyed were turned his attention toward inspecting his parents, he had heard about what occurred with the so called dark lord and feared for the safety but it was clear that he'd been worried for no apparent reason as his godfather had taken care of them as he always had.

Hermione passed an embittered Ron in the hall.

He said nothing as he glared at her then proceeded to make his way toward the kitchen in search of breakfast.

Harry came down the stairs not long after that treating her to something of a weak smile as his mind once more wondered toward what would be come of them all once the fighting began.

The amber eyed witch turned toward the window thinking of her wolfish lover once more and hoping he'd return to her as he was before. Sadly, she knew that the longer he remained ruled by his beast side, the harder it would have been for him to return to his usual mortal self. She just wished the damage that he was capable of doing could be reversed.


	93. Chapter 92:The Drawing Of Battle Lines

_**Chapter 92: The Drawing Of Battle Lines**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...sorry for the delays plot bunnies and so forth...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Court Yard, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **S** wirling winds enveloped the already world weary traveling Order Of Phoenix Members as they moved through the vast courtyard of Hogwarts Castle. Grim expressions were etched across their faces in light of what was to come. Trepidation was a thick as the tension that hung in the air as the skies darkened and the sea became rough and unpredictable much like the fates of those who had chosen to do battle.

Hermione Granger was among them as was a stoic looking Harry James Potter. The Boy Who Lived had finally accepted his destiny in terms of facing off against the very despot that had taken the lives of so many he cared for despite the backing of his numerous friends and allies. He had carried the weight of survivors guilt for most of his existence and now here he was gripping tightly to his wand as the moment fast approached for him to finally get his vengeance.

The red head Weasley clan had been right beside him each ready to meet their collective fates in the final determining outcome of this long dragged out war. The icy blue eyes of Order of Phoenix founder and Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore had been just as intensely focused as the rest of the soon to be combatants. He held tight to the elder wand aiming to finish the war he failed to put an end to long ago, when he allowed the continued existence of his former student turned monstrous tyrant Tom Riddle.

It was he whom had set this entire unfortunate Wizarding World catastrophe in motion when he chose to bring a clueless and decidedly malicious child Tom Riddle Jr. into the wizarding world where he spread his hate and plunged Wizarding Society into chaos not once, but twice all to stave off his own eventual death.

For far too long the monstrous despot had twisted and ruined every known Slytherin to have attended Hogwarts since his accursed arrival. Unable to combat the charismatic antics of his long time foe and former Protege, Dumbledore orchestrated the events that would ensure he had a man of his own on the inside of the proceeding.

That man had been a young and outcast Severus Snape whom had been perfectly chosen due to his upbringing being so similar to Tom's that it would create the much needed empathy in the normally heartless despot and allow for him to be deceived as he had deceived so many in the wake of his own blind ambitions for power and prolonging his miserable existence.

Hermione searched the court yard for signs of Severus only to find that the wolves had not yet arrived. Steeling her disappointment, the amber eyed witch focused on what needed to be done. No sooner had the order members reached the corridor, the tell tale green flash of a death eater's wand gave the form of the dark mark, a hideous skull with a serpent hissing and protruding from it's mouth encompassed by a dark green mist.

The caretaker Argus Filch and Grounds Keeper/ Care Of Magical Creatures Professor, Rubeus Hagrid, arrived at the iron gate to greet the headmaster and the other order members.

"It has begun." said Dumbledore with a stern expression upon his aged face. "Summon the staff, let us ensure this battle goes no further than the court yard, I want all the students to take shelter within the dungeons, no exceptions!"

With that both Filch and Hagrid left to follow The Headmaster's instruction as he turned his attention to the task at hand.

"Ready yourselves." he said to those still beside him on the courtyard.

No sooner had the aged Headmaster said this everyone felt the onset of numerous tremors as if there was an earthquake rocking the entirety of Hogwarts. The crushing of stone and the grinding sound of something making it's way continued to make everyone tense.

The tremors that continued to rock the courtyard were getting closer and more frequent as if a thousand mini earthquakes were occurring at once.

Ronald Weasley was the first to take notice of a hulking shape protruding from the trees. His blue eyes widened as he gripped his wand tight in his hand.

"GIANTS!" he shouted giving everyone a head's up as the massive behemoths invaded the school grounds via the forbidden forest.

"Wands up!" shouted Remus Lupin with his eyes trained on the massive monstrosities. "Spread out ensure you have someone watching your back, don't let these cretins get the better of us!"

Everyone did as he instructed given his status as Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor it was only fitting. Hermione thought back to her first year and how Harry had gone out of his way to save her from a troll set loose on school grounds by their first Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor.

As the apparent handful of giants began to advance through the castle courtyard, the remaining branches of death eaters headed up by none other than Bellatrix LeStrange entered the grounds holding tight to their wands and aiming to leave a trail of blood and death in their wake.

Tonks had barely any time to take up a position to join the fighting before Albus Dumbledore blocked her path and encased her into a magical ball of protection, she had been pregnant after all, but vastly stubborn. He allowed her to return to Hogwarts with them in a bid to keep her from doing something reckless, but his end goal was always to keep her from the fighting if only to spare the child.

Narcissa Malfoy had gripped her wand as well choosing for the first time in her life to stand against her elder sister in defense of not only Hogwarts and her family but the future of the wizarding world, she refused to be a bystander as the fate of her world was decided by the outcome of a battle with children.

Lucius Malfoy had steeled himself as well. For years he'd been the prized bull and secretly hated by any and all of his death eater peers due to his looks, his vast wealth, and his charming personality. He'd been essentially the joke of Slytherin according to Voldemort whom had felt he represented everything he wasn't nor could ever hope to be.

The fire behind his gray eyes suggested that he was well and truly done with taking orders from an aged inferior.

Draco smirked as he noted the onset of death eaters he'd spent the better part of his life admiring and the later part fearing. For once he'd been grateful to his godfather for bestowing the gift of lycanthropy upon him despite it not being ideal beforehand.

He could sense the fears and the anxiousness of his lessers and relished the shocking turn of the tables as he got ready to do battle with those monsters that mocked his father and threatened his mother in the most vile of ways.

His eyes flickered with malice as the blood-lust from his wolfish side became well aware of the enemies whom had held enormous power over him before his transformation. It was surely time to return the favor once the fighting got under way.

Hermione stood beside Harry whom had been more than ready for battle as he glared out over the horizon at his opponent, the despot Voldemort had been bold in coming to this place, especially with Albus Dumbledore alive and well. It stood to reason he hoped the giants would be more than enough of a distraction for the aged Headmaster as his duty was to protect Hogwarts first and foremost. Then he planned to do away with the boy Harry Potter once and for all.

No sooner had the fighters arrived for combat, a deep and resounding howl filled the air followed by a series of grunts and growls as the entire able bodied werewolf army made it's presence known with Severus Snape leading the charge, his obsidian eyes flickering with blood-lust and his intent as plain to note as the indifferent expression upon his sallow pale face.

Hermione fought the urge to smile as she once more set her eyes upon her werewolf lover. His presence renewed her sense of courage and she became all the more determined to see this battle through once and for all.

The stage had been set and all the players were more than ready to risk it all for the sake of the future in the wizarding world without this long drawn out war looming over them once again.


	94. Chapter 93:The Clashing Of Immortal Tit

_**Chapter 93: The Clashing Of Immortal Titans**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...you wanted it here it is...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{"Can you feel that?...Ah, shit...Oh, ah, ah, ah, ah...Oh, ah, ah, ah, ah...oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh...Drowning deep in my sea of loathing...Broken your servant I kneel...(Will you give in to me?)...It seems what's left of my human side...Is slowly changing in me...(Will you give in to me?)...Looking at my own reflection...When suddenly it changes...Violently it changes (oh no)...There is no turning back now...You've woken up the demon in me...Get up, come on get down with the sickness...Get up, come on get down with the sickness...Get up, come on get down with the sickness...Open up your hate, and let it flow into me...Get up, come on get down with the sickness...You mother get up come on get down with the sickness...You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness...Madness is the gift, that has been given to me"} Down With The Sickness, Disturbed**_

 _The Court Yard, Hogwarts Castle Grounds, Wizarding World..._

 **T** he stench of fear had been evident as Severus Snape stepped onto the battle field the massive bulk of the werewolf army behind him as his eyes gleamed at the prospect of a proper battle finally getting underway. The time for talk had surely been over as both sides had brought their respective allies to do battle. The death eater forces were an unorganized and spineless bunch incapable of posing a true threat or organized attack. It was all too clear why the despot had been desperate enough to go after the giants for assistance. Without his most trusted inner circle, including Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape his adviser, he was grasping at straws to maintain order within the chaos of his ranks.

High winds continued to stir as each side readied themselves for the battle of a life time. It seemed quite fitting that a restless giant kicked things off by charging the Order's front lines and the all out assault began. Severus Snape tossed about various death eaters via wand-less magic and his bestial strength.

The other werewolves charged into the fray taking the lead from their Alpha and set out to wipe out the lesser force of death eaters as well as teaming up to bring down vicious and brutal giants.

Albus Dumbledore raised the elder wand igniting Hogwarts defense forces in the form of stone soldiers that appeared to have been mere castle decor when there had been no threat to the school or those that dwelled within.

Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall took her place on the battlefield beside the elderly Headmaster doing her fair share of combat with death eaters and giant alike. Wayward spells lit up the darkened courtyard as the winds continued to blow carrying the spray of blood, dust and debris everywhere in the midst of battle.

Snape snarled as the beast within him threatened to emerge from within as he sent his fair share of former comrades to their grave in the wake of their attempts on his life. He felt no remorse for the ending of their miserable existences only the increased notion of blood lust that threatened to consume him as the thick coppery scent continued to torment his senses.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Across the Court Yard..._

Hermione's ears caught the familiar sound of Ronald Weasley's screams as the red head Gryffindor wizard found himself in the clutches of an ugly deformed looking giant attempting to squeeze the life out of him. The ugly gray mound of portly flesh had been stomping in delight that he'd been trying to crush the bones of the youngest Weasley boy.

The amber eyed witch narrowed her eyes at the fiend and stormed over toward it. With her wand gripped tight in her arm she recalled the all to familiar swish and flick motion of the much needed spell to end her friend's misery.

 _"Wingardium Leviosa!"_ shouted Hermione giving the correct pronunciation as always when casting a spell as she levitated a leveled piece of the broken stone of the courtyard the giant had so carelessly created during it's spirited stomping session.

She aimed the large quarry stone slab at the fiend striking it on top the head and rendering it dazed long enough to levitate Ron to a safe distance before turning her attention back to the fiend responsible for nearly killing him so soon into the battle.

 _"EXPELLIARMUS!"_ she shouted sending the grotesque fiend flying back toward the forbidden forest with the spell she learned during her second year via her wolfish lover.

Harry Potter sent a couple of death eaters flying as well as he looked back toward his friends.

"Nice going Mione!" he shouted in approval.

The amber eyed witch continued to combat the wave of death eaters that sought to advance upon the now removed giant's territory in a bid to break the Order member's ranks. It proved to be a most catastrophic attempt as many were stunned and left incapacitated.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Near The Forbidden Forest..._

Snape was striking down death eater after death eater via his legilimency ability and quick wand movements. His eyes were set upon the despot himself as he brought many of the lesser followers to their knees.

He continued to advance toward his prime target.

Albus Dumbledore met Voldemort in the center of the courtyard. Their wands clashing in a spectacular show of bright magical energy a deep sickly green hue output from the wand of the despot that he'd stolen from another of his death eaters in the hope of being able to finally slay Harry Potter in the midst of combat, and a deep sorrowful sapphire hue from that of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore with streaks of white lightening due to his aged magical experience.

"This ends here and now, Tom!" said Dumbledore feeling the stirring of that Gryffindor courage despite being long removed from representing the house as a mere student in his youth.

"YOU WILL LEARN TO RESPECT YOUR BETTER DUMBLEDORE!" hissed Voldemort in outrage at being referred to by his mortal muggle name."YOUR TIME HAS PASSED OLD MAN, AND THE NEW ERA IN WIZARDING SOCIETY BEGINS WITH ME LEADING US TO TRUE GLORY!"

"The only thing you've managed thus far Tom is to lead those foolish enough to follow you to their collective doom, and for what? fear of that which makes us all equal?" asked Dumbledore in his usual father-like tone despite his fury at everything having come to this.

"NO ONE IS EQUAL TO ME!" hissed Voldemort. "I AM SUPERIORITY PERSONIFIED!"

"You are nothing more than a murderer!" said Harry Potter making his way beside the elder Headmaster. "A frigid coward playing immortal because he's scared to die like everyone else, like the one's you've carelessly murdered in you quest for power only to find that it eludes you."

"SILENCE!" shouted Voldemort attempting to strike Harry with an unforgivable curse.

The green eyed wizard had been more than ready to put an end to all of this fighting and the long and weary years of sadness in the wake of Voldemort's twisted pursuit of him. But he wasn't about to go down without a fight.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" shouted Harry Potter sending off the very spell he'd gotten from Severus Snape's potions book when he knew him only as The Half-Blood Prince.

"Harry!" shouted Dumbledore as he momentarily took his concentration off the struggle to match Tom Riddle Jr.'s spell work only to be swept aside and the despot to turn his wrath upon the young green eyed wizard.

"AVADA KEDAVERA!" hissed the despot causing his unforgivable spell to blast into the chest of the boy whom had lived to defy him at least in his mind for the last time.

A massive explosion of magical energy caused everyone to be caught in the aftershock and collapse onto the ground unable to fathom what had occurred in the center of the courtyard.

One thing everyone including Albus Dumbledore knew for certain despite it all, Harry James Potter lay dead amid the rubble and debris of the courtyard.


	95. Chapter 94:The Perks Of Friendship

_**Chapter 94: The Perks Of Friendship**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...you wanted it here it is...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{"Some legends are told...Some turn to dust or to gold...But you will remember me...Remember me, for centuries...Just one mistake...Is all it will take...We'll go down in history...Remember me for centuries..."} Centuries, Fall Out Boy**_

 _The Court Yard, Hogwarts Castle Grounds, Wizarding World..._

 **O** bnoxious ringing in his ears had prompted the downed Severus Snape to get back to his feet as he noted he'd been banged up due to the flying debris form the explosion of magic following the dark lord's last spell. He could hardly see given the entire courtyard was shrouded in a thick fog of dust and particles due to the explosion. The Potions Professor's keen hearing had not picked up much movement on any part of the battle field as he turned his now hurried attention toward looking for his mate. He searched the rubble for the flashing colors to indicate how she'd been in the wake of everything that's happened.

"HERMIONE!" he shouted seeing no visible signs of his mate.

The werewolf had been filled with a good deal of concern as he saw little more than dust and collapsed pieces of the courtyard dug up due to the giants breaking apart the shell that surrounded the grassy lands and the blast carrying them forth to spout in all directions causing everything to be a mess but the castle remained largely untouched.

"ANSWER ME MISS GRANGER!" shouted Snape growing frantic as he raced through the court yard while his wolfish rage began to boil rather rapidly to the surface.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Other Side Of The Courtyard..._

Aside from a few minor cuts and scrapes, Hermione Jean Granger was doing much better than she initially believed she'd been following the massive magical explosion that leveled every able bodied fighter to the ground. She had not been able to see much but it seemed as if the despot Voldemort cast the last spell that set off the explosion.

The sound was muffled as one by one combatants got to their feet and continued to do battle in the rubble splattered courtyard. Hogwarts was still standing, protections in place and so had been the vast majority of the Order Of Phoenix.

Tension was running high as Hermione gripped her wand and her amber eyes viewed the line of enemies just over the horizon. The scent of ash and charred flesh had been all around her as the massive waves of enemies began to wan and the combat became more spread out. Despite being thrown around a bit, no one was willing to give an inch in the war to decide the fate of both the wizarding and muggle worlds.

A good deal of screams filled the air as witches and wizard's alike met their end when one of the massive titans scooped them up and biting into their struggling bodies.

Hermione managed to keep an injured Ron from any other giants as she walked him toward the last place she had known the school to be. As she moved she could hear the ferocious roaring of her werewolf lover in his rather intense quest to find her.

"SEVERUS!" she shouted assisting the limping and blood splattered Ron Weasley. "SEVERUS I'M OVER HERE!"

The seemingly thick smoke seemed to let up just enough as The Potions Master came rushing toward the sound of her voice. Without warning he scooped the slender witch into his arms nearly crushing Ron in the process.

"Hermione." he said holding onto her as if it had been for dear life.

"I'm fine Severus, it's Ron that's in need of assistance." said Hermione.

The Potions Professor took one look at the vastly pained young Weasley and sighed. For all his talk while they were back at 12 Grimmauld Place, now he needed the witch's assistance and compassion due to his injuries.

"Stick close to me." growled Snape in warning, as he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to control the beast within given the circumstances.

The witch noted his antics were due to his fears gave way to his beast nature and he'd been on edge ever since the explosion.

"Understood." she said moving beside him.

Ron had not cared too much for being thrown across Snape's shoulder and carried across the heavy smoke filled courtyard. The coppery scent of his blood caught Snape's attention but he did his best to ignore it.

As the three of them neared the south door of Hogwarts Castle, Deputy Headmistress McGonagall greeted them.

"SEVERUS!" she said pleased to see him alive. "Thank goodness you, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger are alive, have you seen Albus or even Mr. Potter for that matter I've lost track of him since the explosion?"

Snape handed the wounded Ron off to the rather shocked elder witch as she examined the ailing Gryffindor.

"Giant tried to make a meal of him." explained The Potions Master. "Miss Granger, was kind enough to offer assistance risking her own life in the process...perhaps, Weasley will do well to remember that."

Hermione's amber eyes flickered with appreciation despite the fact that she just wanted to wrap her arms around the dour wizard and hold on to him for dear life.

"Miss Granger, get Mr. Weasley to the infirmary if you would, I must stay and defend this door from possible breach." said the Headmistress.

As much as the Hermione detested having to part with him, she knew making it to Madam Pomfrey was the best chance Ron had if he wasn't going to bleed out from his injuries, there were much too numerous for her to manage on her own.

Snape shared a brief glance with her before she parted seemingly pleased that she'd be out of the fighting.

"Potter is...the dark lord hit him with a spell before the explosion." he said. "I have not seen nor heard from the Headmaster since our initial meeting on the battlefield."

"Severus you have to find them." said Professor McGonagall seemingly unnerved.

"Not to worry Minerva, I'm going." he said before turning to leave.

The Deputy Headmistress placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"Do be careful, Severus." she urged. "And bring the old sod back alive if you can."

"Will do Minerva, take care of the students." he replied before taking off toward the dust filled courtyard.

With Hermione out if harms way, he could finally focus on the battle at hand and his own strategy to bring down the despot that had plagued his life for a great many years, not to mention he was now in a position of power and his mind was set on avenging Lily Potter.


	96. Chapter 95:The Showing Of Weakness

_**Chapter 95: The Showing Of Weakness**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Courtyard, Hogwarts Castle Grounds, Wizarding World..._

 **T** he rich coppery scent of blood had been all around the Potions Master as he moved about the dust blanketed courtyard in search of both Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and the boy Harry Potter. During the explosion, he had lost sight of the both of them following their heated confrontation with the despot in the center of the courtyard. The vast amounts of dust and debris attributed to Voldemort's spell and the stirring up of the giants made it difficult to see with one's eyes, but Severus Snape's rather keen hearing and intense sense of smell guided him toward a familiar presence.

"S-Severus." came the distressed but low voice of an injured Dumbledore.

He was covered in dust and debris from the top of his head to the very tips of his toes and there was blood coming from one of his wounded legs. The shriveled mass of mangled man-flesh had caught the Potions Master's attention straight away although not along the means of compassion.

No, it was his wolfish side that had taken notice and the aspect of just how far he was fallen in terms of the ways of the beast that inhabited him was nothing short of disturbing for the war weary raven haired wizard.

"Albus." he said noting how weak the old man's heart had been as it continued to pump blood threw his veins despite the vast amount of loss from his wounded leg.

"Severus...thank Merlin you've arrived...I've lost track of my wand and Harry Potter I'm afraid." explained the elder wizard. "What's worse, I believe I sustained a good deal of injury in the wake of the explosion and cannot make it back to the doors of Hogwarts on my own let alone in all this dust."

Snape stared down at him, his obsidian gaze as predatory as it gets for one such as himself. The impulse to seize the wounded old man of the sake of sating his pulsing blood lust had been quite powerful even amid his disdain for him due to his underhanded antics in ensuring he'd become a servant of Hircine and the war.

Still, Snape ignored the burning of his beast blood that demanded the insolence of the old man be paid for with his aged blood and kneeled down to assist the ailing Headmaster.

"Minerva is keeping the castle safe as we speak, believe it or not..." he said in his usual emotionless tone. "Fortunately for you I was tasked with finding you and Potter and bringing you both back toward the castle, as you have well noticed she believed you'd be hindered by all of this dust."

"Well, I suppose that makes me fortunate in deed." replied Dumbledore. "But I am afraid I still know nothing of young Harry's whereabouts."

Snape had been slightly annoyed by this but kept it to himself as he continued to examine what he could of the old man despite the heavy dust surrounding them.

"Let's get you back to the castle before you bleed to death." he muttered. "It wouldn't do for a former death eater such as myself to be responsible for the perishing of a Hogwarts Headmaster due to blood loss."

Before Dumbledore could utter a word, Snape seized by the arm and pulled him toward him allowing the injured Headmaster to rest with his arm over his shoulder. If he had needed to be convinced of Severus Snape's bestial strength before Dumbledore was greatly surprised by it in that moment as Snape seemed to carry the slack of him not being able to use his leg with little to no effort.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Opposite_ _End Of The Court Yard, Hogwarts Castle Grounds, Wizarding World..._

Once she had taken Ronald Weasley to the infirmary, Hermione Granger was not content to stay behind in the confines of the looming castle protected by magic and stone knights. She wanted to be back where she felt she belonged since this whole ordeal with Voldemort seeking out a young and sorrowful Harry during their first year at Hogwarts, on the battle field and taking the fight to the forces of darkness.

More than that, she was concerned about Severus and his antics on the battle field. Despite having a better understanding of his werewolf nature due to their bonding, the amber eyed witch began to not the inevitable creeping of his rapid blood lust and wondered just how much of himself he'd lose to the beast if he were to lose control completely.

She read a great deal about werewolves and the like but when it came to Severus being a Hound of Hircine, it made her worry all the more as by all accounts the creatures were dangerous to all living kind and nearly insatiable in all aspects.

There was a brief thought of what might occur if the Potions Master was pushed too far and lost control of his unyielding rage, and if he'd ever be able to come back from it.

As she moved about the dust filled courtyard, she had been so engrossed in her concerns for her wolfish lover that she had not noticed a rather sly Bellatrix LeStrange making a point to stick to the dust as she trailed after her, a twisted smile filed across her beautifully madness etched face.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Across The Courtyard,_ _Hogwarts Castle Grounds, Wizarding World..._

Dumbledore was half dazed due to the blood loss and quite exhausted from all of the magical exertion. He had done his best to keep everyone in the courtyard in his ranks safe as well as used his own magic to keep the school from being invaded but it all seemed to be taking quite a toll of the wizard whom had not been as young as his obsession with youthful exuberance and nonsensical things made him seem.

He was sadly by all accounts an aged wizard and even he had his limits.

"Y-You must find Harry, Severus." he instructed the Potions Master as they neared the part of the castle where Deputy Headmistress McGonagall stood waiting for news as to his condition and whereabouts.

"I will find Potter." replied Snape not at all wishing to hear anymore of the old man's barking of orders as he dropped the Headmaster down at the feet of Minerva like an old sack of potatoes.

"Careful Severus." said Minerva surprised at his lack of care for the elderly wizard. "He's greatly injured and well aged."

Snape simply rolled his eyes and attempted to say something less than kind when the sound of a scream reached his ears.

It was the kind of scream that chilled his blood and the sound had been quite familiar.

A quick thought passed through his mind as he assessed whom the scream belonged to and all at once his was filled with an intense notion of rage as the beast in him began to respond of it's own accord.

 _"THE FEMALE!"_

 _"THE SPINELESS DARE TO ATTACK THE FEMALE!"_

Before either Dumbledore or Minerva could question his rather sudden aggressive stance, he took of through the dust cloud in the direction of the last pitch of the scream.

 _"WILL MAKE THEM PAY!"_

 _"WILL MAKE THEM BLEED FOR TOUCHING THE FEMALE!"_

 _"WILL MAKE THEM BLEED FOR TOUCHING MY MATE!"_


	97. Chapter 96:Bestial Wrath

_**Chapter 96: Bestial Wrath**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...I played Skyrim today and thus was inspired...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Courtyard, Hogwarts Castle Grounds, Wizarding World..._

 **B** iting, ripping, tearing and knowing at the flesh of the death eaters foolish enough to think that their petty sticks of wood were a match for him and their feeble magics had any effect,The crazed half-were Severus Snape moved about the courtyard leaving a trail of crimson blood and mangled bodies in his wake as the terrifying potential power of the Alpha Hound Of Hircine had been on display before all whom had come across it.

The thunderous beating of his heart coupled with his pulsing beast blood as it boiled within his very veins only made him more ferocious in the wake of his mate's apparent kidnapping on the battlefield.

Order members unlucky enough to cross his path knew they were better off getting about as far away from the rampaging werewolf as possible.

Snape saw only blood as he cut down would be attacker after would be attacker in a bid to find his mate. The scream from the amber eyed witch only made his desperation to have her back all the more profound as he spilled more than his fair share of wizarding and giant blood alike in his pursuit of the one whom had dared touch what belonged to him.

He cared not for either side's manipulation of him before hand and was less thrilled about it as a were-beast. All he cared for was his witch as their bond was the only means of securing his allegiance in the war.

He could smell the culprit, the deranged cackling witch known as Bellatrix LeStrange standing amid the dust as she got a kick out of how brutal and rampaging Snape had become from the simple act of stealing away his muggle-born lover.

With his obsidian eyes blazing in hatred, he quickly seized the now stunned witch about the throat as he began to strangle her to death for her audacity in even laying her filthy hands upon his mate. The chaotic dark eyes of the despot's last general of his dwindling death eater forces found that she could not so easy over power nor escape the grasp of the steamed werewolf wizard.

"Filthy mortal whore!" hissed Snape with a deep growl that rumbled like thunder from his own throat as he continued to tighten his grip upon her weak mortal throat." WHERE IS THE FEMALE!?"

Bellatrix attempted to laugh but found herself not only choked to the point of blacking out but having her head rammed into a nearby tree.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE WHORE!?" growled Snape not in the mood for her antics. "TELL ME WHERE THE FEMALE IS OR DIE HERE AND NOW!"

Bellatrix met his eyes and knew for the first time since she'd known Severus Snape, that he meant to kill her and there was no one whom could stop him.

"S-She's with the dark lord." replied Bellatrix, her face a mask of absolute agony in the wake of being strangled by the half-were wizard.

His claw like fingernails dug into the pale white flesh of her long and elegant neck causing it to bleed where his fingers were inserted to cause the maximum amount of pain. As he glared at the one responsible for the despot having his mate in his clutches, Snape merely settled for breaking the leg of the mad witch in a bid to teach her, her place in the new world without her twisted master.

Bellatrix let out a pain filled scream and collapsed onto the ground unable to move for fear of the brutal beast coming back to finish the assault.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Dust Filled Center Courtyard, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

A deep growl resounded from within Snape as he stepped into the center of the courtyard where his rage blazing obsidian eyes met those unsettling murderous red orbs that belonged to none other than the dastardly vile and vastly villainous despot, Voldemort himself.

"How good of you to join us-s-s-S S-S-S-Severussss." he said in his usual serpent hiss.

Snape's obsidian gaze had been fixed upon the seemingly decrepit flesh sack that had once been his "master". He held his wand at the tear struck Hermione's throat along with his disgustingly deathlike fingers.

"I was-s-s-s beginning to think that you had lost your way." continued the despot in the same familiar hiss speech.

Not far from them, Snape could see the source of Hermione's tears as she had never been afraid of the despot enough to garner an emotion beyond hatred. At the other end of the center of the courtyard, lay a fallen Harry James Potter seeming for all the like that death had finally taken him.

"As you can s-s-see, S-S-Severus-s-s the boy has been taken care of and now there is no one who can withstand my power." bragged the serpentine wizard.

Snape's gaze had not left the son of his former best friend as his body lay along the rubble of the stone courtyard. He had fought for years to ensure the safety of the loud mouth little nuisance and now here he lied dead as if all those years of inner turmoil and sadness were for naught.

The rage continued to blaze deep within as his eyes shifted from the body of the dead boy toward his sorrowful witch. The glowing of the legendary Rivermist Plant had been in effect as he noted the dark shade of blue that seemed to radiate within as indication of her profound sadness. He let out a faint whimper in reaction to her heartache before his rage once more took hold.

"RELEASE MY WITCH FLESH SACK!" demanded the beast within.

Voldemort simply stared down the half beast before him.

"Your precious-s-s little Mud-blood whore and I have become well acquainted as-s-s of late." replied Voldemort in something of a prideful tone. "It is such a shame you resolved yourself to disobey me S-S-Severus-s-s, but I will impart a bit of knowledge unto you that no one knew of before this day, it was never my intention to murder your first Mudblood whore...she took it upon herself to leap into the line of fire to save a child she had no use for as she was carrying a second seed of that despicable blood traitor she married in place of you."

Hermione's eyes widened when realized the Voldemort was speaking of Harry's mother. She turned her attention to Snape and then to the fallen Harry whom had not known he would have had a younger sibling had the despot not murdered his mother.

Voldemort's red eyes began to glow in malice as he noted the semi confused expression upon the face of his former spy.

"Before she met her untimely end, she wished for you to become godfather to her unborn child...how fitting you are the reason for the nonexistence of said child." taunted Voldemort. "Such a vast set of circumstances that even a being little more than a beast at heart could comprehend is it not?"

As the despot spoke, Snape's keen ears picked up the sound of what had been a deep gasp coming from the place on the ground where the body of the young Harry Potter had been lying.

The werewolf Potions Master was quite sure he was the only one whom heard it given the despot's need for a monologue in the middle of a battle, he'd been so engrossed in his little anecdote from the night of the Potter family's murder that he could not have possibly heard it himself.

Hermione was focused on him noting instinctively that something more was going on with him as he stood with his claws out poised to pounce on the rambling old fool whom held her in his clutches.

"I've defeated the wizarding world's-s-s only hope of s-s-surviving my reign...what chance does-s-s a brutish mutt like you have against me, the greatest wizard the wizarding world had ever s-s-seen?" continued Voldemort bolstering his no doubt all ready inflated ego.

As he spoke he had not noted that Harry Potter's hand had shifted and his wand lay only an inch away from it.

Snape could hear the beating of a young heart returning to it's full strength and his dark eyes were once more fixated upon the despot while he drummed on about how magnificent he was and the colossal failure of the Order of Phoenix not once but twice to stop him from achieving his ultimate goal.

By the time the so called dark wizard went on to compare himself to Dumbledore, Hermione's amber eyes caught sight of Harry Potter's hand gripping his wand.

 _{"Hear me Snape..."}_ said a voice in the mind of the half-were wizard. _{"I can get Hermione to safety, but you'll have to do the rest."}_

The half-were wizard briefly nodded so that Harry could see he acknowledged his plan. It was by this time that Hermione guessed that there was something about to happen and readied herself for it without alerting the despot whom could very easily invade her mind and discover the steps related to what was yet to occur.

 _{"NOW!"}_ said Harry suddenly sitting up form his position on the ground and aiming his wand at Hermione. _"ACCIO HERMIONE!"_

Before the despot could compose himself in the wake of Hermione Granger being ripped from him, the half-were wizard rushed upon him just as he was aiming his wand and saying the words of the killing curse.

 _"AVADA KEDA-VE...!"_ shouted Voldemort just as the enraged were-beast's claw went through his torso and stuck out through his spine.

Snape's obsidian gaze was filled with absolute hatred as he managed to impale the despot via his clawed hand in one furious motion. The life of the seventy-one year old Tom Riddle Jr. flashed before his very red glowing eyes as he noted his failures and the cause of them all too late in the wake of his apparent demise at the hands of his most unlikely of enemies.

The again, it had been his own self absorbed mind that had not seen the signs of what was yet to come in the wake of his murdering of Lily and James Potter.

 _"RA..."_ concluded Voldemort with the completion of the killing curse as the dark green blast exited his wand and struck the impaling were-beast in the torso.

The accursed black blood of the monstrous tyrant known as Voldemort oozed from his impaled wound and all over the clawed arm of Severus Snape before the were-beast collapsed onto the ground not breathing in the wake of being struck by the killing curse.

During their fall, Voldemort's body was released form being impaled upon Snape's clawed hand and dropped a few meters away from him. Harry Potter was examined by Hermione Granger upon her arrival at his side via the spell that saved her life and allowed Snape to finally put an end to the Despot known as Voldemort.

Sadly, his emerald green eyes had been the first to note that Snape's body had not shifted since his fall and he was yet to draw breath. A look of pure anguish filed across his young pale face as he took in the ramifications of what had just occurred between his Potions Professor guardian and his most hated enemy.

"SNAPE!" he shouted scrambling to his feet as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Hermione had been right behind him as she too took noticed of the fallen half werewolf.

"SEVERUS!" she shouted hoping and praying that she was mistaken about what her eyes saw before her.


	98. Chapter 97:Bonds Of War

_**Chapter 97: Bonds Of War**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Courtyard, Hogwarts Castle Grounds, Wizarding World..._

 **H** ermione Granger had not known she was holding her breath when she reached the fallen werewolf wizard Severus Snape, there was no sign of life from him as he lied there against the cold hard ground a few meters from the despot Voldemort. Tears streamed down the cheeks of the enraged Harry Potter as his emerald green eyes went from Snape to the despot that had taken his life much as he had the boy's parents. The words of the wretched serpentine wizard had reached his ears as he, himself came too following the despot's spell.

Harry's mother wished to make amends with The Potions Master before her death and now he couldn't even try to do the same to atone for his own antics due to how badly he had taken it upon himself to hurt Snape in the past. The irony that he'd been inadvertently been given his wish via Voldemort had not been lost on him and it only made him seethe all the more.

Turning his wand on the black blood oozed corpse of the despot, Harry unleashed a series of his favorite spells incidentally taught to him by Snape, one from dueling club and the other from the book of The Half Blood Prince.

 _"SECTASEMPRA!"_ he shouted turning his wand on the despot's horrid corpse.

Hermione held the Potions Master close to her not at all willing to accept that he had been murdered after everything they went through to see this war to the end.

Harry Potter continued to slice and mangle the corpse of the despot whom had stolen the only link he had left to his deceased mother in the form of her best friend, Severus Snape. All those years he'd been searching for anyone whom had known her and loved her as much as he had and it was the very man he thought would have been unlikely to show such emotion, even when he began his relationship with Hermione.

The amber eyed witch dried her tears as a new wave of determination filed across her face. She was not of the mind to let Voldemort win after all this time, he wasn't going to claim Severus' life as a last resort to claiming immortality via stories and legend.

"Harry!" she shouted not trying to take her manner of temperament out on the boy who lived but not at all in the mood to consider the feelings of others given her heated rage and lingering sadness.

 _"EXPELLIARMUS!"_ shouted the enraged Harry Potter as he thought back to the despot's taunting words to Snape and all of the pain and suffering the spineless coward caused everyone whom had ever been unfortunate to know of him. And it had all been due to his fear of death, a fate he so cruelly handed out to everyone else in a bid to solidify his dominion over the wizarding world.

The force of the blast caused the horrid remains of the decrepit old tyrant to disintegrate into the dust that surrounded the school and was then carried off by an icy wind.

He turned his attention to Hermione and the fallen Severus Snape once he was sure no trace of the despot remained to soil the grounds of Hogwarts.

"What do you need Mione?" he asked as the silent tears continued to cascade down his cheeks.

"We have to get back." she said seemingly more aged beneath the weight of her sorrow than ever before. "We have to see if Dumbledore can do something...we can't just write him off...he doesn't deserve this..."

Harry put away his wand and assisted Hermione as she cast the levitation spell upon the seemingly sleeping Potions Professor.

"Let's go then." replied Harry now focused on getting back to the main part of the school with Snape in tow.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _South Door, Court Yard, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

The twinkling blue eyes of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore caught sight of Hermione Granger and Harry Potter making their way through the dissipating dust that lingered from the battle for Hogwarts and the wizarding world. He'd been concerned for young Harry Potter ever since he'd been cast adrift via the explosion and seemingly lost as a result of it.

It wasn't until he noted the slumped form of Severus Snape that he truly began to worry once the young Gryffindors approached. With a wave of his hand he brought Severus close to him, gently lying the Potions Professor onto the stone ground and watching the faces of the two students whom had accompanied him.

"H-How did this happen?" he asked with all of the sorrowful conviction of a grieving father mourning the loss of a beloved son.

"Voldemort." explained Harry as Hermione was not of the mind to speak without her blazing anger. "He...cast the killing curse on Snape at the end...but Snape got him just the same."

"Then it is well and truly finished then?" asked Dumbledore looking back down at Snape's body. "The great evil of the past has been once more vanquished form this world."

"Is that all you can say!?" asked Hermione unable to hold back her temper any longer.

The outburst shocked Professor McGonagall whom had been rendered speechless at the sight of the young raven haired wizard being left without life in the wake of the final battle.

"Miss Granger!" she said unable to believe that her most favorite of the Gryffindors would be so bold as to show temper with the Headmaster of all people.

"Severus, died to ensure the despot actually got his due and all he can do is speak in metaphors as if this wasn't a true war, like it was all apart of some part of a storybook!" said Hermione angrily. "Well I won't stand for it, not this time...why don't you do right by him for once in your miserable old life and fix this!"

"Miss Granger..." began Dumbledore not at all sure he knew how to address this situation.

"I don't want your excuses!" she shouted angrily as Harry held onto her for fear that she might start casting hexes at the old man in her fit of rage. "His entire life all you've done was make excuses for the way he was treated...not this time old man...you fix this or I will enlighten everyone here as to the conditions in which he became a werewolf...I don't suppose you kept counsel with your deputy Headmistress on that account!"

"Miss Granger, as passionate as your pleading is for your dearly departed Potions Professor, I am not of the means to bring anyone back from the dead." said Dumbledore with a sorrowful tone. "I am sorry, but there is nothing I can do for him now."

"I-I'm sorry Mione." said Harry in a sorrowful tone of his own. "I wish things could have been different."

Lucius Malfoy had heard the commotion and along with his wife and son arrived in time to see the fallen Severus.

"NO!" he shouted racing toward them with his wand drawn.

"Lucius..." began Dumbledore.

"SAVE IT OLD MAN!" shouted the angry Malfoy still wielding his wand.

"Have you lost your mind?" asked Professor McGonagall drawing her own wand in defense of Dumbledore.

"What have you done?" asked Lucius looking about as frantic and enraged as Hermione had been. "WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER!"

Draco dropped to his knees beside the fallen Potions Professor, his eyes stained with tears and his heart heavy with sadness. He could feel himself beginning to shift as a result of his wayward emotions.

Remus Lupin had been tending to a well protected Tonks and their unborn baby when the mournful howl of the younger Malfoy reached his ears setting off a chain reaction in those of the beast blood whom had fought to drive out the last of the giants.

Hermione glared at Dumbledore knowing full well that his contract with Hircine prevented things like this.

"Summon Him." she said.

"Miss Granger..." he said once more trying to urge her to consider the consequences of bringing the Lord of The Hunt to Hogwarts.

"You brought him here once before, I don't see how it's any different now aside from everyone knowing." replied Hermione.

"What's she talking about Albus?" asked Professor McGonagall with an arched brow.

"In due time, Minerva." he replied in a weary tone. "For now, suffice if to say...a bargain was made and it ensured the end of the second wizarding war."

"More like you used Severus in your bargain with of all creatures to consort with for a wizard, Hircine." said Narcissa Malfoy glaring at the old Headmaster.

"Indeed, despite knowing of our issue with Lycanthropes and the like." added Lucius narrowing his eyes at Dumbledore as well.

"Is this true Sir?" asked Harry confused. "You let Snape get infected and promised him to..."

"To Hircine." replied Dumbledore seemingly unapologetic for his actions. "And this is why I nor anyone can be of service to Severus now."

"Summon The Father." said Draco in a rather aggressive tone. "He'll hear our plea...Uncle Sev was his best Hound."

"All the more reason for him to ignore the request." replied Dumbledore. "Besides, it is said that those who enter The Hunting Grounds Of Hircine seldom wish to leave it, especially those finely attuned to the beast blood."

"Then I'll call him." said Hermione with determination flickering behind her eyes. "He'll listen to me."

"Hircine or Severus?" asked Lucius with an arched brow despite full well knowing the answer.

"Both." replied Hermione knowing full well what he'd been implying as well.

Harry Potter had not be of the mind to argue nor had Draco in this case, he knew all too well that Hermione and Snape were romantically bonded and there was just somethings that even Hircine couldn't negate in terms of mortal life. The amber eyed witch simply hoped that he had not gone too far in the ways of the beast for her pleas for his return to work.


	99. Chapter 98:The Prince Of The Hunt

_**Chapter 98: The Prince Of The Hunt**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Shrine Of Hircine, The Forbidden Forest, Unknown World..._

 **B** lue eyes met enraged amber as Dumbledore once more attempted to ward Hermione Granger off summoning The Father Of Man-beasts. The young Gryffindor witch was having none of it as she stood before the shrine of the Werewolf creator Hircine along with most of the Werewolves of Wolf Summit, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, The Malfoys, and Professor McGonagall. Each unsure if they even wanted to be there but not cowardly enough to turn tail and run when something of vast importance was going on.

The body of Severus Snape lay beside the shrine as Hermione took it upon herself to force Dumbledore into summoning Hircine as he had all those years ago when the Potions Master became infected.

Watchful eyes noted the burning of meat near the shrine and the scent of a fresh kill had been on the wind. The Headmaster sighed taking the time to complete the known steps for calling forth Hircine.

Hermione watched as a shifting aspect of an enormous human looking male rippled with muscle and gripping a spear appeared with the head of a horned stag that made Harry Potter shiver uncomfortably.

 _"WHO HAS SUMMONED ME?"_ bellowed the rich baritone drawl of Hircine as he looked among his guests.

Dumbledore was the first to speak up.

"I stand before you once more seeking an audience." replied the blue eyed wizard.

 _"THE ONE CALLED DUMBLEDORE, SO...WHAT IS IT YOU SEEK THIS TIME?"_ asked Hircine his voice loud and booming despite not outright yelling.

Growing tired of Dumbledore's stalling, Hermione addressed Hircine herself on Severus Snape's behalf.

"Hircine...I've come to ask for him back." she said staring into the transparent eyes of the stag's head creature towering above even the trees of his shrine in The Forbidden Forest.

 _"HIM?"_ asked the Father of Man-Beasts seemingly inquisitive when it came to being summoned by mere mortals with little to no concept of whom he truly had been, _"YOU MEAN THE PRINCE OF THE HUNT, I REGRET TO INFORM YOU THAT HE IS AMONG HIS KIN IN THE GOLDEN FIELDS OF THE HUNTING GROUNDS...HE WILL NOT ADHERE TO YOUR CALL, BUT YOU ARE WELCOME TO TRY AND LURE HIM BACK...I AM SPORTING IF NOTHING ELSE."_

Hermione had been quite determined as it were but she wasn't alone. Severus was greatly missed no matter how long his association with those he'd left behind in the wake of his passing.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Hunting Grounds, Realm of Hircine, Unknown World..._

Looming high above what had been largely described as "the golden fields" of the hunting grounds was Luna, the bright vermilion jewel of the home-world of Hircine. It was pulsing and round almost like a beating heart pumping it's share of blood as the beasts below reveled in their eternal hunt. The coppery scent of blood lingered on the wind as many forms of Hircine's great creatures moved about hunting and killing their prey until their bestial hearts were content. There were rivers and streams filled with blood along with various waterfalls all red and rushing like a fine wine with spoils of the hunt.

The winds were often varied based on levels of the hunt in which the hunters were tasked with testing their skills, on this particular day, they were fair as the newest arrival to the place he'd only seen in his dreams beckoned to him. The obsidian eyes of the large ebony werewolf known as Severus Snape in his former world and mortal form moved about the tall golden grasses with absolute skill that no doubt set him above his brothers and sisters of the hunt.

Skills, he learned while still very much a man and a vastly capable wizard.

There was barely a hint of the former life he led and even more scarce a memory of the people he'd left behind when something rather cold and altogether painful lead him to awaken in this place.

All he had recalled was feeling lonely and disconnected for quite some time only to awaken at home where the prey always gave chase and the thrill of the hunt bore no consequences. He'd been among his kin and basked in the warm glow of Luna's pulsing song as if filled both his bestial ears and his heart.

Her song was as lovely as the first time he'd heard it, distant but still so alluring as it pulled his attention from lesser things.

She filled him with love and for the first time, he did not need to rage against his former prison of flesh.

The werewolf Snape spotted his own brand of prey tucked nearly between the lengthy blades of golden grass grazing with little to no care aside from traditional woes. He had been all set to pounce when he was subjected to a sorrowful tugging deep within.

At first he could not understand what was happening to him, his body refused to obey as he continued to feel the tugging increase in volume. He began to growl and snarl attempting to hold back what had been buried deep within.

The his keen ears picked up the faint sound of sorrowful words carried to him by the wind as easily as the scent of blood.

 _{"Severus."}_ the words said giving him pause as he soon realized that it had been his name in the other place. _{"Severus, comeback to me...}_

He recognized the voice as being that of The Female and as he looked around The Hunting Grounds, he saw no trace of her.

A whimper escaped him as he realized his sadness in the wake of their separation. As wonderful as The Hunting Grounds of the father seemed to be, they were nothing if The Female could not join him amid the golden fields or chase after prey along side him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Shrine Of Hircine, The Forbidden Forest, Unknown World..._

The enormous aspect of Hircine seemed to be moved by the pleas of the young Gryffindor witch Hermione Granger and allowed her to get a message to her beloved wizard in The Hunting Grounds.

 ** _{SO...THE PRINCE OF THE HUNT HAS DECIDED THEN...}_** He said getting the attention of everyone around him. **_{SO BE IT.}_**

Hermione had taken this to mean she had lost Severus forever when everyone's eyes fell upon the slowly reviving Severus Snape's body.

"H-He's chosen to return." said Narcissa Malfoy pleased to see that the dour wizard was once more to be among them.

"Severus." said Professor McGonagall in disbelief.

Dumbledore simply smiled rather sadly and as he watched Hermione race from Hircine's shrine toward her newly awakening lover.

"Severus..." she said bursting into happy tears as he began to get feeling back into his battered form.

"Snape!" said Harry pleased to see the older wizard had chosen Hermione over his werewolf home-world.

"Hell of a scare you've given us little brother." said Lucius annoyed but grateful none the less to have Snape return.

"Indeed." agreed Lupin watching the Alpha werewolf closely.

Snape's obsidian eyes opened and he found himself staring into the amber eyed gaze of Hermione Granger once more. He treated her to a rather tired smile as she threw her arms around him crying against his bare chest.

"Hermione." he said at peace with his decision to leave the place he loved so much for the witch he loved even more.

Hircine seemed to be further impressed by his "son's" resolve.

 _ **"YOU HAVE PROVEN TO BE EVEN MORE IMPRESSIVE THAN INITIALLY BELIEVED, SEVERUS SNAPE."**_ his great voice boomed in something akin to pride. **"FOR THE TRULY IMPRESSIVE SHOWING YOU'VE DISPLAYED AND THE STRENGTH OF NOT JUST YOUR MIND AND BODY I BESTOW UPON YOU MY FAVOR AND MY RING MAY IT KEEP YOU WELL IN YOUR JOURNEYS OF THE HUNT AND OFFER YOU SOME STABILITY IN YOUR LIFETIME...HUNT WELL MY SON, AND DO TAKE CARE OF THE LITTLE LIONESS, SHE IS A FORMIDABLE ONE TO KNOW."**

Snape noted the silver band wrapped around his lengthy pale finger with wolf's head shaped into the metal of the band.

"He's given you his ring?" asked Hermione with an arched brow. "What does that mean?"

"The ring can only be worn by The Alpha and no other lest they be cursed with spontaneous transformations and many of the curses of Hircine, it seems he wished for Severus to live something of a normal life despite the fact that he will not be cured." explained Dumbledore. "At least until the passing of his mate."

"The passing of his mate?" asked Professor McGonagall confused. "And just whom might..."

She gasped when she noted Hermione Granger had kissed her Potions Professor on the lips. It seemed by the reaction of those around her that she'd been the only one out of the loop as far as their relationship had gone and turned her attention to the one whom had set it all in motion.

"Albus Dumbledore, you are going to explain to me just how all of this came to be and what your hand in it was." she said narrowing her green eyes at him.

"In due time Minerva." he replied not at all wishing to go in detail about his underhandedness in making the pact with Hircine to begin with.

"No." said Professor McGonagall taking a page out of Hermione Granger's book in terms of getting the answers she desired. "You are going to tell me tonight and you'd better not leave out a single detail."

Dumbledore sighed noting this was to be quite a lengthy night for him as he turned and made his way toward Hogwarts Castle, Professor McGonagall had not been far behind him still going on to question a lot of his past actions concerning The Potions Master.

Snape returned Hermione's kiss not at all bothered by the fact that they had an audience.

The Malfoys and Harry Potter began to make their way toward Hogwarts following behind.

Lupin and Tonks shared a kiss of their own as they reveled in the news of their coming child and the peaceful world they had all fought to secure being a reality.

Whatever could be said about the end of the final battle with Voldemort, the Prince of The Hunt had once more joined the wizarding world and to everyone in attendance when he awoke from The Hunting Grounds, it seemed Hermione Granger was the true victor in this war.


	100. Chapter 99:The Means Of Understanding

_**Chapter 99: The Means Of Understanding**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Bedroom, Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **A** pained grunt escaped the ailing Severus Snape as he was forced to lie back in his large black four poster bed. Hermione Granger was unwilling to allow him to do much of anything given the amount of pain he'd been in after returning from having endured the killing curse. It seemed as if every bone in his body ached and the muscles seemed just as tender in the wake of his near permeate death and shifting.

"I do not care to be fussed over witch." growled Snape in his usual annoyed tone.

"Well that's just too bad, wizard." replied Hermione not wanting to take anymore chances concerning his health. "You need your rest."

"Like you don't need rest fighting giants and such." he replied with his head resting against his pillow.

"I am going to make sure you make a full recovery and be back scaring everyone in Potions Class in no time." she said stroking his pale cheek.

He could see the hint of tears swelling in the corners of her amber eyes and sighed knowing all too well what drove her fears.

"I'm still here witch." he said pulling her close to him despite her added weight worsening his pain. "The father isn't expecting me for quite a long while."

Hermione stroked his sallow pale cheek and proceeded to shower him in a series of kisses.

"I love you so much." she said unable to hold back the tears as they once more began to cascade down her supple young cheeks, she'd never looked more beautiful to the ailing wizard then she had in that moment despite being covered in soot and dust from the battle in the courtyard.

"And I love you." he replied never taking his eyes off her.

It was still a bit strange to think of how it all began between them due to him being cursed while attempting to protect them from the rampaging Remus Lupin in werewolf form.

She kissed him once more as he took in the scent of jasmine from her hair and gave himself over to the realms of exhaustion that made his pale eyelids heavy and his aching body cry out for relief.

"Sleep well Severus." she said softly as he began to drift off almost against his will. "I'll go down to the kitchens and see about getting you something to eat."

"Hermione..." growled the sleepy wizard as she attempted to step away.

"I'll return in a moment." she assured him. "So no sneaking out of bed...you still need to rest."

The amber eyed witch watched as her wolfish lover drifted off into a pleasant slumber and made her way toward the kitchens. She knew all too well that everyone was still reeling from all the fighting that had gone on and most of the staff was either tending to those dead or wounded in the courtyard.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

The house elves were in hiding and in short little was being done about the school. She'd gotten only half way to the kitchens when she ran into a sorrowful looking Harry Potter.

"Harry?" she asked with an arched brow.

"I-It's all true." he said with tears streaming down his cheeks. "My Mother...she...Dumbledore showed me the letters Sirius had gotten from her...she really was friends with Snape...they grew up together...they were friends at this school..."

Hermione had not known what his reasons were for attempting to venture to Snape's quarters at this time but she let him continued to speak.

"I had it all wrong, Dumbledore told me Snape begged him to save my family and...he risked his own life to do so." replied the green eyed wizard. "Mione I...I need to speak with him...please there is so much more that I do not understand...like why he never said anything or raised me himself...or why...why he let me believe he was...I have to speak with him...to finally know the full story."

Hermione sighed taking pity upon her friend.

"Harry he's sleeping." she said. "The killing curse and subsequent revival took a lot out of him, perhaps he'll speak with you when he awakens."

"I can't wait any longer." said Harry meeting her eyes with desperation behind his own gaze. "I have to know."

The amber eyed witch considered her friend's appeal.

"Alright, but no bombarding him with questions at any given time." she said rather sternly. "He still needs his rest if he's going to recover."

"Fine." replied Harry willing to comply in a bid to get the answers he was seeking.

Hermione Granger turned back toward Snape's quarters and the green eyed wizard followed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Bedroom, Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Severus Snape was half asleep when he heard the voice of his young Gryffindor witch speak of bringing in Harry Potter to see him, siting that the boy had questions that only he could answer.

"Severus." said Hermione stroking his sallow pale cheek once more as she roused him. "Harry wants to ask you a few things and then he's going to be on his way so that you can rest."

Snape let out a low growl before opening his heavy pale eyelids and giving at least a fraction of his attention to the green eyed wizard before him.

"S-Snape..." began Harry unsure how best to proceed with the conversation.

Neither of them had been on good terms prior to the wolfish wizard's near death following his battle with Voldemort.

"Why are you here...boy?" asked the sleepy wizard glaring at Harry Potter through bloodshot eyes of obsidian.

"I-Is it true that you knew my mother?" asked Harry finding his courage in the wake of his desperate curiosity.

"What is the point of drudging up ancient history?" asked Snape seemingly in annoyance. "The war is over and you still have your life be glad for it."

"Please..." said pleaded Harry. "Please tell me Snape...I want to know more about her and you're the only one who seems to actually know her and not just as a student."

"She made her decision Potter, we'll leave it at that." replied Snape rather coldly."But to at least satisfy a marginal aspect of your idiotic notion of curiosity, yes she, your rather charming Aunt and I all grew up near each other in the muggle world."

Harry considered this as he thought back to something Aunt Petunia said to him while he grew in her care. She had always been ranting and raving about a "Horrible Boy" and only now did he get the significance of her words.

"S-She was talking about you." said the green eyed wizard, his eyes widening in recognition. "Aunt Petunia said my mother would always be around a "horrible boy" and they would do unnatural things, things that made them freaks."

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Clearly, she hasn't lost her charm despite the years of growth and maturity she no doubt exhibits upon her face." replied The Potions Master.

Harry found himself smiling at Snape's little dig at his overbearing harpy of an Aunt.

"Suffice if to say Potter, your mother and I were in deed close...until..." began Snape.

"T-That day at the black lake." said Harry understanding the memory he saw from The Potions Master during their final Occulemency lesson.

"More the sporting aspect of your dearly parted swine of a father I'd say." replied Snape with little trace of bitterness.

His words surprised Harry given how upset he'd been when the memories were discovered.

Hermione noted the strange look her best friend gave her lover and turned her attention to the conversation.

"Your mother chose her friends in Gryffindor over our friendship from the past." replied Snape with little to no emotion. "In the end it only made her feel terrible but like myself, she was filled with regret for the way things ended between us...I cared enough to avenge her however and to keep you protected all these years."

"That's another thing...why didn't you just keep me yourself?" asked Harry with an arched brow. "I'm sure my mother would have preferred I be among someone who knew the magical world...especially if you were the one whom had taught her about it before."

Snape rolled his eyes.

"It may have escaped your notice Potter, but they do not allow death eaters to care for children, especially if they are imprisoned." he replied.

Harry's eyes widened once more.

"But...you work for Dumbledore...I saw you go to him the night of my parent's murder." said the green eyed wizard trying to make sense of everything.

"You can thank Igor Karkaroff for that." replied Snape.

"The Headmaster of Drumstrang?" asked Hermione with an arched brow.

Snape smirked noting her attention to detail.

"He was so kind in pointing the Aurors in my direction and it led to my arrest shortly before handing a one year old Potter to Dumbledore." replied the Potions Professor. "Fortunately my stay wasn't as lengthy as those of the others caught behind enemy lines, but it was rather...enlightening."

The wolfish wizard yawned indicating that he'd been well and truly tired despite the interest in the conversation which prompted Hermione to shoo Harry out so that he could once more obtain his rest.

"Alright, that's enough talk." she said."Out you go Harry, whatever questions you have left can wait until Severus recovers."

Harry was about to protest but noted the glare Hermione had given him.

"I don't suppose you are as terrible as I made you out to be, Professor." he said meeting the obsidian eyes of The Potions Master.

"And you were every bit as terrible as I knew you'd be." replied Snape closing his eyes. "Run along now Potter, there is no need for unnecessary sentiment now that you are aware of my friendship with your mother...I am not that fond of you nor will I ever pretend to be."

Harry nodded in understanding before taking his leave of his best friend and her werewolf lover.

Hermione turned her attention back to Snape. She thought she'd venture to the kitchens once more but found that she too had been exhausted due to her efforts during the final battle of the second wizarding war and settled for climbing into bed beside the sleeping wizard and lying her head against his chest.

If he'd been in pain from the weight of her slender body pressing against his tender muscles, he said nothing as they both drifted off in the peaceful silence of his private quarters.


	101. Chapter 100:For One's Consideration

_**Chapter 100: For One's Consideration**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Bedroom, Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **I** f morning had arrived, neither Severus Snape nor Hermione Granger knew of it's approach as the darkened bedroom in the dungeons of Hogwarts Castle knew no sunlight. The Potions Professor was silent as the stars as his young Gryffindor lover began to rouse as if on instinct with the start of a new day. She half expected to open her eyes and see the beaming rays from the sun and found she was only met with darkness. The coolness of the Slytherin Dungeons had given her a slight chill but by all accounts she was more than pleased to brave the minor aspect of the elements to be near her wolfish lover.

As her amber eyes adjusted to the darkened room around them, she caught sight of the colorful glow that enveloped him as she continued to sleep rather comfortably for a man whom had been dead briefly following the end of the despot Voldemort.

A small smile filed across her face as she reached up to stroke his sallow pale cheek. He had looked every bit as innocent in his sleep as the beast that dwelled inside him allowed and it seemed it was all due to the ring Hircine had given him.

"Hmmmm." groaned Snape in the midst of his slumber. "Should I take house points for a student attempting to have their way with a Potions Professor or give points for being so bold as to make the attempt?"

Hermione smiled once more pressing her lips into his unable to hold back her happiness at having him alive and well beside her following their trying ordeal the previous night.

"Mmmmm." she replied resting her head against his exposed pale chest once more. "How does it feel to be back among the land of the living?"

"Give me a few hours and I'll let you know." replied Snape closing his eyes once more. "Being dead for any amount of time takes time to be assessed."

The amber eyed witch couldn't help but think of how terrified she'd been when he no longer drew breath following the confrontation with Voldemort. In that moment all she could think about was the possibility of never seeing him again, never feeling his touch or experiencing what it was like to be loved by him.

Tonks' pregnancy put a good deal into perspective when it came to all the fighting. If Lupin were to be the one to fall during the battle, she would always have a piece of him to love no matter the outcome of the war. Hermione had little more than memories of her relationship with The Potions Professor and some marred by misunderstanding.

If he had chosen to stay in infamous Hunting Grounds, then she would have nothing to hold on to aside from her memories and her increased node of sadness.

"Severus..." began the contemplating witch as she looked up at him.

"What is going through that bushy little head of yours?" asked Snape with an arched brow knowing it couldn't be anything short of unpleasant for him given her nature.

"Before when we spoke about the news of Tonks' pregnancy..." she said trying to find the right words to convey her inner most desire. "You said you didn't want children."

Snape sighed, he knew this was a topic that was going to come up sooner or later due to his near permeate death.

"Hermione..." he began not wishing to offend the witch. "We've already had this discussion."

"Severus that was before..." she began only to stop not being able to bring herself to give voice to what happened to him.

There was a lingering bit of silence as they both weighed the pros and cons of what pregnancy would effect about their still relatively new relationship.

"You'd have to finish your schooling." said Snape breaking the silence. "Even Uni...and of course you can't very well have a child carrying the surname of Granger, no matter how interesting you think it would sound."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Severus are you saying...you've considered the possibility of having children?" she asked unsure she heard him right.

"I am saying there are some things expected of you witch that need to be met before hand, but I am...open to the possibility of siring a child or two." he replied meeting her baffled gaze.

The amber eyed Gryffindor witch smiled once more.

"Oh Severus..." she said before pressing her lips into his once more.

"I suppose I'd have to make you my wife then...given how everyone else is big on wizarding and muggle tradition." he continued. "Besides being a werewolf does not automatically mean I wish to do battle with Minerva over your virtue."

The two of them shared a laugh when they recalled the absolute shock that had filed across the Deputy Headmistress' face when she witnessed the two of them kissing at the shrine of Hircine.

"She looked pretty angry." recalled Hermione amused. "And quite shocked."

"Indeed." replied Snape recalling the same look upon the face of his former Professor turned Colleague. "I suppose it's best we keep our hands to ourselves until we can find time to be alone once everything has shifted back into their natural order."

Hermione sighed slowly kissing his lips a second time.

"I don't know." she said sounding a bit skeptical. "Do you think you can manage such a feat?"

Snape smirked despite their continued series of kisses.

"I suppose a trial run is in order..." he replied. "You know at some point in the future..."

Hermione burst into a fit of giggles as Snape pulled her body closer to his until she was lying on top of him still continuing their series of kisses.

"If we are going to be wed and starting a family I suppose I should see if anyone needs help in the courtyard." she said.

"Sod the courtyard." replied Snape continuing to kiss his witch breathless.

"S-Sev..." she began as he moved toward the infamous spot on her neck that rendered her powerless to his antics. "You just got back...you should be resting..."

"Sod resting." replied Snape once more as he quickly steered their conversation into another more pleasurable direction.

Giving herself over to her Slytherin wolfish lover's antics, Hermione knew all too well what Snape had in store for her.


	102. Chapter 101:Wolven Counsel Woes

_**Chapter 101: Wolven Counsel Woes**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Bedroom, Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **S** low passionate kisses were the staple of the recovering Severus Snape and Hermione Granger's morning as they continued to fall along the lines of experienced lovers recently reunited after their separation during the war. The eve of battle had been the longest night for the both of them to be without each other since the development of their romantic relationship.

No sooner had their romantic interlude began, the was a swirling from the floo and a burst of magical energy as Headmaster Albus Dumbledore entered the room. The blue eyed wizard was in search of the Potions Professor to negotiate with the rather temperamental werewolves whom had lingered on Hogwarts Grounds awaiting the words of their Alpha leader.

"S-Severus there is something..." began Dumbledore noting Hermione Granger had been in bed with the ailing Potions Master.

Snape rolled his eyes.

He'd been dead for nearly half a day and already everything was back to business as usual as if the school couldn't survive a moment without him coming to put an end to some disastrous occurrence.

"What manner of crisis needs my attention now?" he asked annoyed as Hermione rolled onto her side of the bed pulling the sheet with her.

Snape grappled the witch and pulled her back close to him as if in a move of pure desperation.

"Where do you think you are going?" he growled while shifting her body above his in the center of his large black four poster bed.

"Severus you have a guest." said Hermione quickly.

"Sod guests, I finally rid both worlds of the despot I can do what I damn well please in my quarters." growled Snape getting a bit territorial.

"Severus, I am sorry to interrupt your attempted celebration...but we have matters to discuss pertaining to your...werewolf clan." said Dumbledore knowing full well that Snape and Hermione's relationship had progressed well beyond kissing for quite some time.

"And your point being?" asked Snape looking over at the elderly headmaster.

"Umbridge isn't going to take too kindly to enraged were-folk occupying Hogwarts despite them only awaiting the moment you reveal you are well." he replied. "The Wolven Counsel has come to see you."

"There is never a dull moment in the land of the living is there?" asked Snape kissing Hermione's shoulder as Dumbledore attempted to keep his discomfort at a low level.

"Severus...you need to speak to them." said Hermione understanding the ramifications of what could happen if the werewolves got out of control.

"If I must." replied Snape in a bored tone.

He climbed out of bed, not at all worried about showing off his naked pale form to the Headmaster as he slid from beneath the covers, his battle scars lining his pale flesh from the past and present battles he was forced to endure through his surprisingly young lifetime.

Hermione noted the look of discomfort upon the face of the elderly Headmaster before he stepped out toward the front room of his Potions Professor's private quarters. She slipped out of bed as well wishing to listen in on the discussion Snape had in store from The Wolven Counsel.

He emerged from the bedroom fully dressed followed by Hermione whom had been dressed as well.

The Headmaster looked as if he wanted to address the familiarity between his Potions Professor and the student Hermione Granger but decided against it siting that it was mostly his doing that caused the relationship to come about in the first place. He was yet to feel the full brunt of the wrath Minerva McGonagall had in store for him due to his antics over the past several years and his dealings with Hircine the father of man-beasts.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Courtyard, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Everywhere Hermione Granger and Severus Snape looked the signs of the final battle were evident from the smashed stone ground to the broken trees that had been thrown courtesy of the rampaging giants. The gathered Prisoners were bound magically via iron fetters and shackled at their respective ankles for their treacherous dealings with the despot Voldemort.

Lucius was overseeing a few of his former comrades be lead at wand-point toward their respective stations in a bid to be rounded up by the appropriate Ministry of Magic Officials and Aurors alike.

Narcissa was tending to her niece, Tonks whom she'd recently learned had been pregnant and even more surprisingly, was involved with a known werewolf.

Lupin was overseeing some of the prisoners being transported and Professor McGonagall was standing in the middle of the courtyard ready to fend off any werewolf that believed her easy prey as the Wolven Counsel kept the lessers at bay.

Hermione recognized the shaman from the village almost immediately.

Snape stood before The Wolven Counsel and all at once those with the beast blood flowing through them bowed low without compulsion.

The Potions Professor yawned as he looked upon them not at all effected by their apparent voluntary obedience.

"The elders wanted to assurance of your continued survival brother Severus." said the voice of the rather familiar Horik.

"Horik." said Hermione with a smile upon her face.

She had not expected to see the Frostmill pack among the fighters for Hogwarts.

"It is good to see you my Lady." replied Horik in a pleasant tone. "I apologize for my daughter's insolence before hand...she's found her self a mate and quelled the delirium so she should not be an issue."

Hermione had been taken aback being addressed as "my lady".

Snape smirked noting her confusion.

"It is a title of honor bestowed upon the woman brave enough to summon Hircine and demand a request from him." he said looking over his mate. "To them you are The Lady Of The Forest, queen of the were-folk if the translation is correct."

Dumbledore looked over at Hermione Granger, while constructing his plan to keep control of Severus Snape as a Hound of Hircine, never in all his years would he have imagined a girl commanding the father of man-beasts to such a degree that the were-folk respect her.

"The Alpha lives!" said the Shaman turning his attention to the massive crowd of were-folk. "This is a new day in the history of our kind, for I believe Hircine has spared up annihilation at the hands of our lessers and given us capable leaders to direct us into a new golden age."

Snape turned his attention to the unsettled looking Dumbledore.

"This is your doing old man." he said amused by the Elder wizard's terror. "Enjoy the outcome."

Dumbledore sighed accepting his hand in this strange twist of fate.

"We wish to connive a meeting between the dominant factions of magical heritage, there we will discuss territory and guidelines that enable us all to continue on without clashing...should a treaty be needed to stop the next would be tyrant let it be so when the time comes." said Snape stepping into his role as Head of the Werewolf Army rather easily as he continued to speak. "

As they spoke, they were treated to the unwanted squeals from the High Inquisitor Umbridge and her flock of half-blood hunters. She'd been attempting to round up all of the were-folk and cart them off to Azkaban.

The Newly appointed Minister of Magic stepped before her with a decree of his own.

All eyes fell upon Kingsley Shackbolt as his towering presence made Umbridge look like the toad she'd always been despite the sickly pink attire she wore so often.

"Your position as High inquisitor of the Ministry has been revoked." said Kingsley narrowing his eyes at Umbridge. "For your crimes against the Wizengamot, Hogwarts, and magical kind in general, you are hereby sentenced to serve time in Azkaban for the remainder of your days on the charge of war crimes and aiding the enemy."

The toad faced Umbridge turned her nose up at the newly appointed Minister of Magic.

"I have done no wrong and you will not impede in my investigation of these...creatures." she replied in her usual annoying high shrill tone. "I have been appointed in this most sacred duty by Prime Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge..."

"Fudge is dead." replied Kingsley Shackbolt with a gruff tone. "And I am Prime Minister of Magic now...take them away."

Umbridge glared rather murderously at the smirking Severus Snape and the all too thrilled Hermione Granger. Professor McGonagall made no secret of her amusement of the pain in her side since the false demotion of Albus Dumbledore took place, getting her due.

As she was being dragged out of reach of the school by the Aurors clasping her retched hide in iron fetters along with her pets, cheers erupted from the on looking war weary students, staff and werewolves alike.

Kingsley turned his attention to Snape.

"I shall be there at this meeting to discuss the future of your kind, whom I shall never forget helped to aid us in winning this war." he said he extended his hand and Snape due to urging from Hermione shook it. "The treaty also sounds like a promising venture if we are to uphold the peace for the future of our magical world."

"The Centaurs should be considered as well, given what Umbridge has done to them." interjected Dumbledore finally making a point after the long while of being rendered silent.

"Indeed." replied Kingsley turning his attention back to Snape. "Well...once this rabble has been rounded up we shall speak of your pardon from the judgement of these fiends as well as that of any whom had assisted against the despot and his forces."

Snape nodded in respect to the new Prime Minister of Magic.

Kingsley took his leave of them to further over see the prisoners being transported.

Dumbledore and Minerva turned their attention toward lending their magic to repair the damage done by Voldemort's spells and the giants rampaging in the courtyard.

Hermione noted that Snape didn't seem all that impressed by the meaning of his new station despite being practically declared king of the were-folk he was more interested in sleeping given the amount of times he yawned.

Unable to help herself, she found herself stroking his sallow pale cheek and gently moving her hand along his lengthy raven hair. His beard needed a bit of trimming and he seemed more interested in curling up in the center of the courtyard to continue his slumber but he was still quite a handsome bloke if she were to be honest.

"Tired love?" she asked.

Snape smirked rather sleepily.

"I suppose dying does take a lot out of an individual." he said.

Hermione suppose his exhaustion was due to all the years of continued stress and worry given his service as a spy for the Order of Phoenix. Now he was able to simply, relax not to mention that the strain coupled with dying in the final battle had taken a toll on him.

"Come, let's return to your quarters so you can continue your rest everything else will survive without you for once." she said.

Snape followed her back toward the dungeons more than relieved she understood his plight even if it was a minor one. The Shaman watched them go with a smile of his own filed across his face and a twinkle of knowing behind his eyes that seemed to be an indication of the future for the Alpha Were and his Lady Of The Forest.


	103. Chapter 102:A Taste Of Freedom

_**Chapter 102: A Taste Of Freedom**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **O** bsidian eyes glanced around the familiar setting that had been The Headmaster's Office complete with the glaring moving portraits of the previous Headmasters that held Dumbledore's position in their respective days. He had been rather familiar with the office given his service as a spy for the Order of Phoenix and before that a troublesome young wizard always hauled in by the ear for hexing the Headmaster's previous precious Potter.

Snape turned his attention to the current Headmaster who's blue eyes continued to display the same all too familiar unnerving twinkle.

"Severus...I understand that you wish to speak with me." said the elder wizard in a father-like tone.

"I simply wish to inform you that I am leaving Hogwarts once the witch has finished her magical education here." said the seemingly well rested Potions Professor. "I see no reason to continue on as my tenure is up and I was never truly that fond of teaching dunderheads in the first place...the war is over and I find myself with other aspirations that require my attention."

Dumbledore seemed to take all of this in.

"Do you wish to join the werewolves and live among them?" he asked with an arched brow.

"No." replied Snape meeting his gaze. "I am afraid my aspirations are purely selfish considering the circumstances, I intend to build a life with my witch and wish to be free to pursue whatever venture I choose as a means of employment or otherwise."

With a sigh, the aged Headmaster took his seat unable to fathom the possibilities of what Severus would be doing running through his mind all at once.

"I am afraid that I have to implore you to reconsider your status as a Hound of Hircine will make you a marked man with or without the reforms Umbridge put in place." explained Dumbledore. "You would be safe here at Hogwarts everyone here knows you well and have recently come to note your being a werewolf."

"My decision is final." replied Snape not at all moved by the impressive speech Dumbledore gave in a bid to get him to reconsider his stance. "The witch will not remain as she must continue her education and we both know I didn't come from the Hunting Grounds just to be separated from her here in the mortal world."

The Headmaster nodded in understanding.

"Well...let it be known Severus that you and Miss Granger are welcome here anytime, no matter how long you've been away." he said meeting Snape's dark gaze. "Your quarters will remain as you leave it."

"Small favors then." said Snape with little to no emotion.

"I suppose so." replied Dumbledore in agreement.

He had not known what to say truthfully, he'd come to depend on Severus Snape a great deal during the wizarding wars and even looked upon him as a distant father would a highly accomplished son.

The Potions Professor took his leave of him without another word, it was to be expected given that he was never one for sentiment especially concerning the likes of Albus Dumbledore.

"Well Fawkes, I wish Severus all the happiness his weary heart can hold." said the blue eyed wizard turning his attention to his familiar. "I just hope he knows how to handle being out on his own...the world is a much different place than it was since he'd last ventured out from the shadowy loom of Hogwarts Castle."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

The terrified stares that accompanied Severus Snape as he made his way through the vastly familiar corridors of Hogwarts Castle amused him to no end despite it not showing outwardly. His face remained the indifferent mask it had always been and he rather enjoyed the sound of the trembling whispers as news spread like wildfire among the students about his status as a werewolf.

Not just any werewolf of course, but a Hound of Hircine.

To them it meant he was a thousand times more terrifying and even more difficult to read being a Professor for the remainder of Hermione Granger's schooling at Hogwarts. For the first time in years, Snape felt like a free man as he made his way toward his office and down to the dungeons in a bid to greet his Slytherins.

He considered it an honor to have served as Head of Slytherin House following the terrible reign of Horace Slughorn. The big oaf spent most of his time trying to kiss up to the rich and important and less time caring for the young witches and wizards under his care in search of a kind of family when the rest of the world had shunned them.

Snape made it a point to make each and every Slytherin feel as if whatever they were doing had his immediate and undivided attention. Even when it felt as if he were merely attempting to terrify the massive number of students in the process.

The raven haired wizard had been quite confident in the future he was planning for with Hermione Granger and knew that she'd want to continue her education magical or otherwise. As he rounded the corner moving toward his private quarters in the Slytherin dungeons, he noted that Dumbledore had extended an open invitation to the two of them to return to Hogwarts in the future should they be so inclined.

He wondered if it was more or less another stunt to keep tabs on him due to him having the ultimate power of a were-beast or if the old man genuinely had grown to care for him. The more he pondered the aspects of this strange development the more it seemed likely that both options were in fact true for the old coot.

Shaking the last remnants of the meeting from his mind, Snape entered his private quarters more than content to enjoy the peaceful solitude of his rooms now that all the battling and everyday fanfare had died down. Hermione had still been sleeping and it made him smile as he moved about the bedroom as silent as a beast on the prowl.

The witch appeared to still have been worn out from the events of the war and then some. Stripping out of his attire, Snape took his time crawling into bed carefully as not to awaken the witch and disturb her rest. Despite being a werewolf he moved like a prodding cat as he curled up against her wrapping his lean pale arms around her and taking in the familiar jasmine scent of her unruly brown hair.

Whatever the future had in store for the two of them, Severus Snape knew of only one certainty, he had never loved anyone as he did the sleeping witch in his arms and even turned down the living forever in Hircine's Infamous Hunting Grounds to prove it.


End file.
